Warrior from the Heavens
by Gogeta SSGSS
Summary: In desperate search of a worthy opponent; Goku travels to another Universe to save them from a great catastrophe but, also to satisfy his own addiction to combat. When he meets new and different villains will he finally be satisfied? Or will he end up just as disappointed as before? Maybe he'll find something he didn't know he was looking for? GokuXDiana
1. Introduction

**I don't own DC or DB**

Challenges

…

 **Planet Yardrat; South Sector**

The Yardratians were a peaceful race of peaceful people; they had very little weaponry and no army to speak of but, somehow they managed to get unwanted visitors either way. The Yardratians scattered as beams of red energy zoomed throughout the peaceful planet which now became a war-zone.

Yardrats fired their small pistol-like energy weapons but the enemy was far too powerful. The army marched killing hundreds of innocent women and children at a time, using their natural energy as a weapon against the weaker species.

The attacking men wore black suits with odd helmets; they all sported the same star-like symbol as they held their palms out slowly eradicating the populous with their Ki attacks.

One larger alien, nearly ten feet tall and bulkier than an Olympic body builder, stood at the helm of the attack. His royal armor resembled Freeza's and his stature did the same. He stood at the top of a burning building as he watched his army take the planet as his own.

"This Planet now belongs to the New Planet Trade Organization! Submit or be destroyed! Those are your only options!" The man yelled out as screams filled his ears; a grin crawled its way across his lips as he watched the massacre below him. He watched as the Yardratians dwindled in numbers becoming progressively easier to slaughter.

"Destroy them all!" The large alien screamed, "In the name of Imperium!"

Suddenly from the sky fell a force of nature; simply entering the atmosphere of the Planet caused a loud booming to rock the Hemisphere. When it made land-fall it ruptured the ground beneath it, silencing the battle and drawing all attention towards it.

Imperium used his Ki to float from his standing position down to where the object had landed as the smoke from its landing cleared. It wasn't an object, it was a man.

The man looked up as the smoke cleared from his vision, his onyx black eyes scanning the battle field for threats but, he saw none.

Imperium approached the new comer, he immediately questioned his attire. An orange fighting Gi with a blue under-shirt, coupled with blue boots and blue wrist bands. His raven black hair exploded from his head in all directions, defying gravity completely.

"By the order of the Supreme Kai, I'm here to end this. Imperium your days of extinguishing planets life are over!"

Imperium chuckled before full on laughing, his soldiers followed suit as the entire army began laughing at the man, "End this? I have an army of battleships just outside orbit of this Planet and I am stronger than even Freeza was!"

"Too many systems have fallen victim to your power; the Kai's won't have it any longer!" the man was calm but serious; he was fully prepared for a fight.

"I am Imperium! New ruler of the Universe! I will conquer every Planet I come across until I own it all! You can't stop me and certainly not under a Kai's authority! They have stood passively by through too many intergalactic tragedies to have any say in what goes on now."

The man stood unaffected by his words, "I suppose you're going to have to show me what you got then?"

Imperium smiled and stepped closer until they were only feet apart; the ground shook beneath him as he raised his power. A clear aura formed around his body and flowed around him as his muscles bulged and destroyed his armor. He grew a few feet taller and wider; his teeth grew into sharp fangs and his eyes turned a sinister red, "Not too confident now, are you?" he growled as his voice had augmented into a deeper mumble.

Imperium towered over the man, the only one brave enough to stand there and stare up at the creature without a flicker of fear, "If you thought being stronger than Freeza was scary; then you should know that I'm stronger than even his father in this form!"

The man said nothing and shifted into a fighting stance, he moved his arms into a perfect defensive position while keeping his legs slightly bent in preparation for an offensive strike.

"Go ahead," The man said staring up at the creature, "Make your move."

Imperium stepped back slightly before growling, "Fine, you asked for it!" he sent a planet trembling fist at the fighters head, aimed directly for the nose but, made contact only with air as he tilted his head to the side dodging the attack completely. Imperium gasped before growling even louder, he threw a flurry of rapid fire punches each aimed for the man's head and each one being avoided expertly. The man bobbed his head back and forth completely avoiding every attack the warrior threw, "Why can't I hit you?!" he shouted in anger as he jumped back and cuped his hands out in front of his chest, "Dodge this!" a beam of red energy made a bee-line for the man who didn't bother dodging, the attack made direct contact, slamming into the warriors chest. The explosion shook the planet and formed a dome of energy around him as it decimated the landscape. The large plume of smoke covered the red skies as it became darker but, as the smoke finally lifted into the atmosphere, the battle field was visible once again.

A massive crater spread out for miles around the area of impact, Imperium looked down and immediately allowed his jaw to drop, "How?"

In the middle of the crater was a long single pillar of rock, stemming up and forming a small platform where the warrior stood unharmed and unaffected.

"That power could have wiped away this entire planet and yet you're still standing? How is that possible?"

"Did you think the Kai's would send me if they thought you could defeat me?" the man raised an eyebrow and Imperium laughed.

"Fine! You think you can fight me and an army at the same time? Be my guest!" Imperium turned towards his soldiers shouted, "Open fire!"

Thousands of small red beams of energy shot out from around the battle field towards the man like a swarm of insects all attacking a single target. The man strengthened his arm, a white aura forming around it, he channeled his Ki through his arm and as the energy came within arm's length, he swung at the beams. They all bounced back striking random objects, rocks and even the soldiers themselves. Miniature explosions wiped out nearly half of the surrounding invaders as the man didn't even flinch at the attacks.

"How powerful is this guy? Let me see…" Imperium pulled a small white device from his belt and placed it over his ear; from the device a holographic screen was displayed in front of his left eye with small letters and numbers changing and calculating on the screen. As the man dispatched more soldiers, he tried to read his power level with the device which seemed scouter-like but far more advanced. A small circle appeared on the screen as it analyzed the warrior before him. In the newcomer's limited experience, a scouter would normally explode on the users face if it read a power level that was too high however; this didn't happen. As the number became displayed on the screen, Imperium's face became filled with terror.

"What? Impossible…" He trailed off as the warrior stepped closer casually, "Power level… 1.2 Trillion?"

"Wow, it's that high? I haven't had my power level scanned in a very long time. I suppose I should thank you for shedding a light on my progression over the years." As he stepped closer Imperium stepped back in fear, tripping and landing on his back before attempting to crawl away.

"Just who the hell are you?"

The warrior smirked as he stood above the tyrant with his hand outstretched in front of his face, "My name is Son Goku and he who doesn't grant mercy doesn't deserve any himself." A small orb of yellow light formed in his hands before exploding into a massive wave of energy that completely disintegrated Imperium on the spot. As the entire planet quivered, the blast began to die down and the smoke began to settle. As smoldering pieces of rubble fell to the ground, the Yardratians cheered in amazement as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

"It's not over just yet," Goku floated into the air slowly before charging his aura and rocketing away at a couple thousand times the speed of sound; a loud glass shattering boom rocked the entire alien city. As Goku approached orbit, he took a long deep breath and shot himself into space. Once he had passed the small moons of Yardrat in a couple seconds, he faced the large galactic fleet orbiting the planet. He reached his hand out and formed a large basketball sized orb of yellow Ki; he directed it towards the fleet and propelled it through space, exploding on contact with the ships. It plowed through at least a dozen of them before detonating a massive explosion; Goku couldn't hear it but the heat still managed to reach him. His durability was being augmented by his aura so it's not like he could be hurt by the flames of such an explosion.

Goku stared out into the vast emptiness, watching the rubble of once massive ships drift by in suspended animation. He knew his work was done so; he put two fingers to his forehead and zipped away at instantaneous speeds. Normally he would have to search for a Ki signature first before using Instant Transmission however; in this case he was so familiar with his destination, he could easily teleport there without any effort.

…

He arrived on a massive green planet with tall fields of grass, large majestic waterfalls, and homes for the highest form of protection in the Universe. The Supreme Kai and Elder Kai sat waiting in a field with a crystal ball lying out in front of them, Goku approached them from behind as they greeted him.

"Good work, Goku!" Supreme Kai announced as he turned around, "Imperium can never hurt anyone ever again!"

Goku scoffed and wrapped his hands behind his head, "I guess, I was more excited about the fight but, it wasn't even good for a warm up."

Old Kai sighed and turned, "You're a Saiyan; that means you crave combat. You need to be challenged but you've become so strong I'm not sure anyone can challenge you anymore!"

"Well there is one person…" Supreme Kai trailed off as their thoughts drifted to the one person left who could give Goku a challenge.

"The Destroyer God has made it very clear he doesn't want to fight Goku!" Old Kai stood and turned to scold the Saiyan, "And he's right to say so too! Last time you damn near destroyed the Universe fighting him!"

"I know, isn't it exciting just thinking about!?"

Old Kai fell over from the ignorance of his words, "Ugh, Saiyans are such simple minded creatures."

"You don't understand Elder; I haven't had a good fight in nearly a century! How am I supposed to live off of fighting people on Freeza's level?"

Supreme Kai stepped in with a finger up, "Actually, he didn't really know how powerful he was… If he was as strong as Freeza I would have handled him myself." He poked Goku in the chest and laughed, "He was probably more like Perfect Cell but, then again, it's still not much in comparison."

"Come one! Elder, after you gave me your life I gained an incredible life-span! How am I supposed to live for another…?" Goku put a finger to his chin and looked up trying to recall his new age-expectancy.

"About three-hundred years," Elder Kai finished.

"See? That's crazy! At least if I was dead I could fight some crazy strong guys from the Universes past! Hell, I'd bet Buu's evil counterpart would love to take me on some time! But I can't do that from the living world."

"I'm not sending you to Hell," Elder kai responded, "As much as I'd love to…" he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Isn't there anywhere in the Universe that has strong people for me to fight?"

Supreme Kai allowed a grin to curl across his lips, "Perhaps not in _this_ Universe but…" He used his Instantons Movement to appear next to Elder Kai and poke him repeatedly in the shoulder.

"What are you on about?" His raspy voice muttered as he continued looking into his crystal ball.

"What if we took him to another Universe? Surely Goku hasn't become the strongest in the entire Multiverse!"

"No way! That is a grievous misuse of our powers just to satisfy a single person needs." Elder Kai grunted before turning back around to face his crystal ball.

"Elder please, Goku is one person but he is far from ordinary. He saved the Earth dozens of times and the Universe on at least two occasions." Supreme Kai folded his arms across his chest, "What would you have done if Cell or Buu hadn't met Goku? I know you certainly wouldn't have taken up arms against them."

"Well… I suppose you're right." Elder Kai turned back to Goku who smirked, "I'll use my Omniscient vision to find another Universe for you to travel to."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can! He can do it too but, he's far too young and his fusion with the lower Kai, Kabito, probably dulled his senses. I could see two insects on Earth from here if I wanted." Elder Kai turned and looked out into the sky, his eyes darting from one position to another as if sifting through information.

"So Goku, how long do you think you'll be gone?" Supreme Kai asked as Goku sighed deeply.

"Well, I don't have a lot to back to here. Don't get me wrong, I'll always come back if the Universe needs me but, my family has already passed on. Even Pan is nearing her time to move on to other world. It's time I move on too." Goku smiled and looked out over the horizon, the sun was far from this planet, further than our sun is from Earth but, it still warmed him and made him feel lucky to have spent his time in this Universe for so long. He fought many threats and made many close friends that he could never forget his time with but, every amazing story comes to an end. It was time for him to start a new story in a new place with new people!

"Oh my…" Elder Kai mumbled as he drew Goku and Supreme Kai's attention, "We may have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"The kind that involves an entire Earth in another Universe being completely destroyed followed by countless planets afterwards," Elder Kai rubbed his chin and looked back at Goku, "Normally I wouldn't say this but, you must intervene!"

"Why?" Goku asked as he walked closer to Elder Kai, "I'd probably just beat everyone anyways."

The ancient kai looked up at him and smiled, "I wouldn't say so just yet; the fighters in this Universe are particularly over powered. Just like you."

"If they're so strong then why do they need my help so badly?"

"Because an even greater force threatens their very existence; an evil war lord, much like Freeza, has sought out the end of all life in his Universe! He seeks the Anti-Life Equation; A simple equation that gives any person who knows it absolute control over any sentient race!" Elder Kai grabbed Goku by the shoulders and shook him vigorously, "If those heroes fail it would guarantee the warlords destructive control over the entire Universe!"

Goku turned knocking Elder Kai on his back, "Supreme Kai, you have to take me! If this Anti-Life whatever is as bad as he says then I must stop him from learning it!"

The ancient one rubbed his head and cleared his throat, "Go on and use your Instant-Transmission thing and get out of here before an entire Universe is enslaved." Elder Kai practically shooed him away as Goku put a finger to his chin.

"Uh I'm not too sure I can reach another Universe with Instant Transmission; I know my Ki Sensing abilities have improved but, not that much." Goku stood silent in contemplation for a few moments before lighting up like a Christmas tree, "I know! Supreme Kai's Instant Movement doesn't have a limit of any kind, he can go anywhere!"

"Yes, Perfect! I can take you Goku," Supreme Kai cheered as he ran over to Goku's side.

"Just hurry! If you're going than you have to leave now!"

"Oh! Ok!" Goku hurried and placed his hand on Supreme Kai's shoulder immediately vanishing from sight.

…

A battle ruined city, buildings up in flames, humans vaporized from sight, heroes fallen; is there no hope? No answer as a massive god-like figure stepped loudly through what once was the Daily Planet. He held a man by the head, gripping his skull like a trophy; his other hand was occupied by a sharp emerald gem. He held the man up and allowed the cascade of fallen heroes to bear witness to the end of a God at another God's hand. They had already been beaten and humiliated, they couldn't think for a worse way to end it.

Suddenly, from the sky came a loud booming noise that caused some heroes to cover their ears, those without invulnerability. The pebbles and dirt beneath them shook and shifted as the ground quivered beneath their feet. A figure appeared in the distance and rocketed towards them with such accuracy and grace that his landing didn't at all affect the landscape keeping it perfectly intact spite his high velocity. The dust cleared and he was revealed, Son Goku.

The nine foot tall grey skinned alien in blue and red armor stood passively by as the man stepped a few feet closer before taking a look around. As the new comer caught eyes with the crowd of beaten heroes and civilians alike they all seemed like dogs, cowering away or perhaps begging for some miracle? Jokes aside they looked broken; utterly shattered in defeat. Most had injuries, others knocked completely unconscious; but no one was completely on their feet. He saw a black haired woman in a colorful onesie staring up at him; she was closest to the battle and to him. She looked confused but also hopeful; the situation suddenly didn't feel as bad with this stranger's arrival.

Goku turned back towards the aliens; walking towards them as he did so. The alien dropped his trophy in blue and red along with the green rock; walking towards the new hero as he did so. They walked in a straight line towards each other until they stood face to chest, Goku was only five foot eleven so he wasn't really considered tall but, this massive brute was nearly twice as tall. They sized each other up for a moment before the brute finally spoke, "Which pathetic hero name were you given whelp? I like to know who I'm slaughtering."

Goku smirked, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing. I'm Goku by the way; I don't have a hero name."

"You may call me Lord Darkseid you fodder; lets end this immediately." Darkseid punched the palm of his hand and cracked his knuckles as he did so.

Goku clenched his fists tight by his sides, he focused his energy into a powerful aura; the ground beneath them broke apart and formed a crater around them both. He grunted in frustration as his power grew with every passing moment, his aura growing with it. He accessed the God Ki without transforming, adding it to his Base Form and becoming the Saiyan Beyond God. The man in red and blue laying on the ground felt it shaking beneath him as it shook him awake. He got to his knees and watched as the man's aura ruptured the landscape. He stood up, barely, and punted the green rock about ten or fifteen feet away.

This went on for a few more seconds before dying down; the aura dimmed to a light-glow and his muscles settled. Darkseid scoffed, "A particularly amusing light show; let's see what you're made of!" the giant threw a fist, the speed was unreal but Goku had raised his Ki to its maximum in base form so his body reacted accordingly stepping to the left and letting the fist fly by his chest harmlessly. He grunted with force as he stepped forwards and slammed his fist into Darkseid's armored abdomen; shattering the armors exterior and pushing him back on his feet. He felt his abdomen as his position settled and looked up into Goku's onyx black eyes, "That was impressive; I'm officially taking you seriously." Darkseid disappeared from sight, moving at speeds faster than even Goku could track, however; while his eyes couldn't track his movements, his Ki Signature can. He barely manages to swivel his body and place his arm in front of his chest before the punch went right through him. The block created a shockwave the shook buildings around them. Goku teleported behind Darkseid, placing his hands on his back and quickly blasting him away with a well-timed Ki-beam. The blast sent him into the side of a building; The New-God immediately turned over and clapped his hands with planet crushing force causing a massive explosion of sound shattering buildings and pushing Goku into a defensive stance to withstand the force. He fired up his aura and placed a circular dome of Ki around himself.

The explosion ended in seconds as Goku kept his shield up; the smoke shifted as a figure slipped through it and ran for Goku slamming his fists on the top of the shield. The pure strength pushed him into the ground destroying the earth beneath him, again. Goku teleported from his position and into the air above them, cupping his hands to his side he began to chant, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me." Goku paused as the blue energy formed in his hands and Darkseid turned to see him preparing the attack. His eyes became bright red and they shun, "Ha!" Goku fired the blue energy wave down at Darkseid who met the wave with a beam of his own, Omega Beams from his eyes collided with Ki as the shockwave fell through the city. The Kamehameha was pushed back swiftly as the beams struck Goku's chest, a feeling of utter agony reeled through his body; convulsing and seizing until the beams ended.

He fell to the ground in a smoking heap as the fall from sixty feet up hurt less than the actual attack. He flipped over promptly as he wreathed in pain, attempting to ignore the feeling of his insides boiling. It was addicting.

He smiled as Darkseid sighed, "You see, scum? A mere mortal like you can't compete with a God."

"Funny, I was thinking the same exact thing." Goku closed his eyes as his aura dissipated; his own Ki reserves were irrelevant now as he accessed a literal ocean of Ki energy allowing it to flood into him and surround him. A blue energy surrounded him and engulfed him and when it cleared he had completed the transformation. The God Ki energy brought an orange and crimson aura that nearly matched his red irises and ruby colored hair. His smile became evident as he no longer had to stress his body to power up like the now inadequate Super Saiyan power.

"This is what I call Super Saiyan God," His aura grew harmlessly as it stretched out around him in boast.

"Super Saiyan God? Fodder!" Darkseid charged Goku sending a right straight at his face attempting to punch him with enough raw-force to rip stars asunder. The punch never made contact as it was stopped gracefully in the palm of Goku's hand with no shockwave or abrupt shaking. "I negated the energy of that attack; if I hadn't, the planet would have suffered and the outcome would have been the same."

"You insolent swine!" He swung his arm with the same force attempting to catch the side of Goku's head but missing completely as he ducked under the attack. Goku smiled and sent his fist four inches deep into Darkseid's abdomen causing a loud thundering followed by choking and groaning. Goku stood up right and smiled, aiming his hand at the spot he had struck, "Sorry, I saw an opening that just screamed 'attack' so, I did."

Darkseid gathered his second wind and rose with an uppercut nearly catching Goku by the chin but, still missing all together. He threw punch after punch, he always missed his target; Darkseid smiled, "You may be able to dodge me but, let's see you dodge these." His eyes exploded in red beams that locked onto Goku chasing after him at high velocities.

Goku didn't move, the beams approached him at incredible speeds but he stood, unyielding. Diana, Princess of the Amazons, was absolutely amazed at the spectacle; she watched as the beams connected with his chin and exploded with a loud thundering boom. She covered her eyes to shield them from the thick smoke and rubble flying towards her, once it died down and the smoke had finally cleared, she saw it. The man stood uninjured waiting with a smirk proudly on his face; he chuckled, "You can destroy entire Galaxies but, not a single man."

"I will end you, scum!" He clapped once again, this time harder, in an attempt to force Goku into defending but, he stood unfazed. The rubble that flew towards him turned to dust before it touched him, thanks to his powerful aura. The boom sent most heroes flying, Diana dug her long blade into the concrete and held on as she withstood the force of the clap.

Darkseid growled as Goku stalked forwards, nonchalantly approaching with killer intent. He formed a blue sphere in his right hand and threw it with incredible strength, detonating on contact and blasting him into a wall.

"You called yourself a God so beat me already," Goku stepped forwards catching a backhand from the warlord and returning the favor with right hook that plunged him through a dozen buildings before skidding to a halt on the asphalt street six blocks away. Goku took a single step and dematerialized and reintegrated himself right next to the evil monster, swinging his fist backwards and into his gut. He stumbled back and clutched his abdomen, trying to avoid emptying his stomach.

Goku turned and cupped his hands by his side, "Let's try this again; Ka, Me, Ha, Me… Ha!" He opened his palms right in Darkseid's face, allowing the wave to hit him point blank and spread over his entire body. The wave filled the city block as it vaporized cars, signs, and three feet of asphalt for a quarter mile.

When the blue light faded, a smoking, burnt to a crisp, and heavily wounded Darkseid was on one knee, groaning in pain. The other protectors arrived, astonished at his victory. They gathered around them as Goku shut his eyes and allowed his aura to fade and his eyes, hair, and muscle tone all returned to normal.

They observed them both, sharing looks but all was silent for several moments until a man in black body armor with a bat-like symbol on his chest stepped forwards, "Who are you?"

"He saved the Universe and not even a thank you?" the tall woman in colorful spandex put her hands on her hips, "My apologies, some men forget their manners. Thank you for helping us." She smiled and held her hand out, Goku gripped her hand and she squeezed tightly; Goku squeezed tighter and smiled back.

"Quite the grip you've got," He remarked as she smiled at him.

"Indeed, I didn't catch your name."

He smiled, "Its Son Goku, and you?"

"Wonder Woman but, you can call me Diana Prince," they separated hands and stared at each other smiling.

"Hey! I have a friend who's a Prince too!"

The man in black sighed, "Great, we got the pleasantries out of the way, now I want answers."

"Maybe somewhere less… public?" he suggested. He watched as the man ordered several costumed heroes to do damage control and civilian rescue. Seven out of the many heroes gathered in a small group, "We're going to be teleporting to our base, it's in space. It'll only be a few seconds." Diana ensured him as he nodded in understanding.

The feeling of being teleported was different this time, it felt forced and unwelcomed. Like they were taking him apart and piecing him back together somewhere else. He definitely preferred Ki Techniques over computers and science any day. He arrived on a massive ship; it easily dwarfed Kami's Look Out in both altitude and size as it floated in orbit at four miles in length and two in width.

The inside of the ship was metallic and lined with advanced computers and technology which honestly reminded him of Bulma's lab but much larger. They escorted him down a hall and into a room with seven chairs around a single oval table, "So what is it you guys wanted to ask me?"

They all turned to him with the man in black pushing to ask first, "Where did you come from and who are you?"

"Blunt but, ok. My name is Son Goku and I'm a peace keeping warrior from the heavens," they stared at him as Diana allowed her jaw to hang loose for a moment as she stared. He put his palm over his fist and bowed to the heroes calmly, greeting them properly.

"A warrior… from the heavens?" She mumbled under her breath as Batman stepped forwards.

"That's a little vague, don't you think?" Batman folded his arms and grunted, "Explain what that means."

"Well, In my reality, I'm the Universe's strongest fighter. I recently became a fighter for an order of observers named the Supreme Kais. When working for them I was sent on many Universe threatening assignments…"

Batman interrupted, "And one of those assignments was this? So you're from another Universe?"

"Yes and Yes," Goku tapped his chin for a moment, "I was sent to stop him from using the Anti-Life Equation."

The man in the red and blue skin tight suit nodded, "I guess that makes sense..."

Batman scoffed, "What does our Universe have to do with you?"

Goku smiled genuinely, "My job isn't dictated by Universal boundaries, I go where I'm needed duh. Once I learned of your situation I couldn't just turn a blind eye, how could I live with myself if I did?"

Diana's eyebrow curved as a smile slowly crawled its way across her face, "Strongest fighter in the Universe?" she mumbled again.

Batman waved his hand, "J'ohn?"

A green man came from behind the small group of heroes and approached Goku who leaned back on the oval table.

"My name is Martian Manhunter, my natural ability allows me to telepathically look into your mind; do you consent to a search of your thoughts?"

"Oh mind reading? I can do that too! Do whatever you have to do," Goku folded his arms across his chest and smiled as the Martians eyes began glowing a bright green color as he looked into Goku's mind and witnessed his life. He saw his childhood friends and enemies, literally decimating entire armies before hitting puberty. He saw the attack of the Saiyans and his training with a Kai; the progression was phenomenal as he climbed his way through the army of a planet pirating space-god. He witnessed the legendary transformation and his victory over his opponent against all odds. He saw the time travelers prophesy of an apocalyptic future ruled by fear and his battle with the prototype androids. The Martian continued to the monstrous Cell who, at his best, was capable of destroying an entire Solar System! The thought of such raw power was impressive but, he had been around the block a few times and knew there were far more powerful beings than that in his own Universe. He saw Buu and the devastation he wrought upon Earth, the millions, the billions of lost souls screaming out as the demonic creature eliminated the human race and proceeded to annihilate the entire planet against the best efforts of Goku and his friends. The planet was restored and the battle for the Universe was on! The Martian witnessed the ultimate Super Saiyan 3 transformation and the epic battle that shook the entire Realm of the Kai's itself! He saw the Spirit Bomb and the power of the Universe behind it and how it eradicated the negative energy that made Majin Buu until his reincarnation ten years later of course but, before that there was… _him_. A power the likes of which J'ohn had never felt before rushed in and forced him out, shocking him from Goku's mind in a gasp.

"Are you ok? What did you see?"

Manhunter ignored the bat and looked directly at the alien warrior, "Who is he?"

"That was the God of Destruction from my Universe; The only person that's beaten me in the last hundred years." Goku scratched the back of his neck and chuckled as the man in red and blue approached him.

"Thank you, Goku. Normally I can manage to handle Darkseid myself but in this case, I'm glad you intervened." He outstretched his hand and smiled, "My name is Superman and this is the Justice League."

Goku shook his hand and looked around, "Wow, say, do you have a cafeteria by any chance?"

They shared a brief look before showing Goku to the mess hall; they surrounded him at a table and asked him more questions as he chowed down on various plates of various foods. Goku eating strongly resembled a vacuum with the power of a jet engine; it was this analogy that brought silence upon the heroes.

"Are you really a God?" a man in a red suit and golden trim finally blurted out, "Sorry, I kinda had to ask."

"It's alright," Goku wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled, "Where I come from we have what's called Ki or Chi."

Batman interrupted, "Life energy?"

"Exactly! Well, after using normal Ki for so long, I finally meet the Destroyer God and he introduced me to God Ki by pushing me to transform into a Super Saiyan God, which is what you saw. The God Ki I use during my transformation doesn't make me an actual deity though," Goku shoveled more food into his mouth as he casually ordered fifths and sixths.

"Uhm," Diana said, "How old are you exactly?"

"Let's see here," Goku dropped his form and began counting on his fingers, "Around 140 give or take a few years."

"You don't look a day over 120," the read suited man joked, "But, seriously though, Diana here is almost 98 so you should be in the clear." He smiled but received a back hand from the Amazonian warrior upside his head.

"You're funny," Goku chuckled and patted the man on the back, "You got a name?"

"Call me Flash," they shared a laugh before the Batman interrupted once again.

"If you're that old now, Do you even age?"

"My life expectancy should last me till I'm around 400. I'll always look like this though, my alien DNA evolved to the point where we stay in our physical prime until death, so I'll always look 25 on the outside."

Batman sighed, "Well why don't you go home? Is your job not finished here?"

"Well, I can't go back to my Universe; my teleportation can't take me that far! Aw man I really did it this time; I need to think before I do things!" Goku grabbed at his hair and pulled in exasperation.

Diana smiled, "Goku, would you like me to show you to a guest room? We still need to discuss a few things," Her warm voice brought sweet symphonies to his ears. He smiled and nodded as she led him out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"I don't trust him," Batman muttered.

"What's not to trust?" Superman asked, "I mean sure he's strong but I could take him if he were to try anything."

A man in a glowing green suit stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I've been just observing this whole time and I'll tell you I've never seen anything like him before."

"How so, Hal?" The Flash asked as the man turned towards him.

"His demeanor is rock solid, his posture is perfect, his body is completely relaxed, and he's got the most peaceful vibe I've ever felt. Like he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it mugged someone but,"

Batman sighed, "But, what?"

"If the fly _were_ to mug someone, he might vaporize the whole planet. Who knows? It's anyone's guess at this point." Hal turned and lifted his hand allowing a projection to extend from his ring.

"My ring couldn't calculate how powerful he could become, and it knows everything the Guardians know… which is everything!"

"His power comes from his life force; I briefly studied the subject back when traveling through Nanda Parbat. The secret is inner peace, harmony, focusing this power into a physical form but, no one has performed that technique in centuries and even the records of those who did were never what we saw today. He's something else entirely."

"So now that we know how screwed we are if he goes rogue let's stop talking nonsense and get back to reality! If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it a long time ago. He could have taken down half of us within a blink of an eye and I'm not sure how long the other half would last either but, he didn't. Why would he waste his time like that?" Flash defended the alien warrior in high regards until Batman scoffed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to kill us? Maybe he wants our tech or access to the Fortress of Solitude or perhaps its data theft maybe he wants our heavy duty specs?" Batman walked and explained his point, "Look I didn't say we should lock him up but, keep an eye on him. Make sure one of us is around at all times."

They all nodded in agreeance.

"J'ohn I want you to come with me so we can record everything you saw in his mind," Batman led Manhunter out of the room leaving Superman to ponder his own thoughts.

"Could I handle him if he went rogue?"

…

Diana led Goku down the hall until Goku spoke up, "So, is there a training room somewhere on this thing?"

Diana grew a coy smile, "Yes, I heard what you said; the greatest fighter in the Universe?"

"Well other than the Destroyer God yea," Goku put a hand to his chin, "Are you a warrior too?"

"Born and raised," She cocked her head back, "I could show you a move or two? Unless you're afraid of breaking me?"

…

They walked through a small hall before entering a large white room with a small glass control center about twenty feet on the far left wall.

A small display of weapons rose from the ground in a white case, "Select your weapon," the Amazon announced.

"I don't usually use weapons," Goku smiled and looked at the wooden bo-staff's ready to use, "The memories..." he sighed and walked past the weapons trunk.

Diana grabbed a long broad sword and a bronze shield, "Ready?"

"Give me a sec," Goku tightened his fist as his aura became sharp and expansive as a grunt let his power to sky rocket. His aura became a sharp golden-yellow as his hair flew up and turned gold as well, his eyes swirled from onyx into a light green color. He held out a single finger and allowed his Super Saiyan aura to envelope it, his veins pulsed and his muscles around them flexed. "Come at me as fast you can; no holding back."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Like a bolt of lightning she struck and nearly as fast as lightening her sword swung as it connected with his finger; the shockwave echoed through the room as Wonder Woman pushed on the blade trying to break skin but failing. "Your hair changes with your power?"

"Yea it does that," Goku smiled as his eyes followed another sword strike blocking it with is finger. Diana had enough, she allowed herself to cut loose and unleashed a blitz of sword slashes and strikes, each one breaking the sound barrier as they cut through the air but not his finger. Each one was blocked with an explosion of aura behind it and as the very last strike was blocked an explosion of aura flooded the room; it did no damage but flowed through out the room as Diana's eyes widened slightly.

"Impressive, not many people can manage that combination." Diana smiled and sheathed her sword for a moment.

"Well I'm sure that blade would have taken my finger off if I hadn't used my Ki," Goku smiled as his hair returned to their original black color.

"I noticed your hair was red last time, Super Saiyan God but, now its golden... the difference?"

"The golden hair is called just Super Saiyan, provides a multiplication to my base form. What the red hair, Super Saiyan God, does is allow me to tap into an entirely new world of power; an ocean of energy that just way stronger than Super Saiyan ever was." Goku smiled and winked at her, "I can tell you were holding back by the way. Those strikes could've been way faster than that; I asked you to give me everything you've got."

Diana shun a sinister smile his way, "I can tell you're eager to battle me, why?"

"You have skill and power; you alone are a lot stronger than most people in my Universe! As the greatest warrior, no one can meet my power so that's another upside of staying here." Goku flashed his aura before allowing the golden aura to consume his body and transform into the Super Saiyan once more.

"I see," she charged forwards swinging her blade at hypersonic speeds only narrowly missing Goku as he bobbed and weaved around each strike, "And how powerful can you become Saiyan?"

She thrust her blade towards his face, with no time to dodge, Goku reached out and grabbed the tip of the blade with a few fingers, "Strong enough to wreck your shit," he snapped the tip of her blade and rushed in attempting to strike her abdomen with his palm but instead he struck the shield protecting her leaving a hand shaped dent and pushing her back on her heals, skidding across the floor to a halt.

"You keep on surprising me Goku but, I'm sure you can do much better!" she dropped her weapons as they charged each other fists raised and ready as they closed the gap between them. Goku's furious aura and Wonder Woman's god-like strength collided in an explosion that shook the entire station.

…

Batman grabbed hold of the support railing next to him as the shaking caused the lights to turn red and alarms to sound, Superman blitzed through the hall at incalculable speeds rushing towards the center of the explosion he found a training room in ruin.

Wonder Woman supported herself in a one knee stance, huffing loudly as she held her arm and smiled; "Exhilarating!" She shouted as Goku, now is his base form; was hunched over breathing just as heavy.

"What happened?" Superman asked as Wonder Woman stood and walked up to the Man of Steel.

"We engaged in battle of course! This man is quite the power house, indeed!" She shouted once again.

Batman ran in immediately looking stressed, "You've been up here ten minutes and you already cause a seismic event?" Batman approached Goku with a fierce look in his eye, the Saiyan reciprocated the look with one of his own; "You could have knocked this entire station out of orbit with that stunt!"

"You don't seem to like me very much but, I have full control of my powers; I could flick enough power to wipe out a star system into your body without causing so much as a crack in this space station." Goku sized the Batman up as they growled at each other.

Batman was about to act when Diana stepped out between them placing her hands on their chests, "Goku was not completely to blame, It was our collision that caused the shockwave, both of us." She stared the Dark Knight down for few moments before he growled and turned around, leaving the room.

Superman sighed, "Sorry, he can be a little difficult. Once he gets to know you, I'm sure he'll see differently."

Goku nodded and Diana smiled to him, "Ready for round two?"

…

In the deep out-skirts of space, in the darkest reaches and most unknown corners of the Universe, a small rip or tear appeared as a blinding white light pierced through the dark matter and revealed a silhouette.

"Free! I am free!" the figure shouted as he climbed through the rift and back into the physical universe. There was no light to speak of except for a distant star, many light-years away.

"They will pay!" his blue cracked armor with the red 'S' emblazoned brightly on his chest slightly glistened at the distant stars sun-light. "I will travel to every Universe until I am the only Superman! Superman Prime!" his eyes turned red ever so slightly as he got closer to the star.

…

That's Chapter 1, hope you like it!

For costumes I just pictured New 52 designs for all of them.

Stay Awesome Gotham!

EDIT: If you're reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoyed! If you are reading this and wondering why everything changed, i just revamped some of the things that seemed out of character to me in the first chapter.


	2. Goku vs Superman 1

I don't own DC or DB

 **The Fight**

It had been three weeks since Goku had arrived in this strange Universe to defeat Darkseid and all was well enough for the time being. Speaking of the devil; Darkseid was recently transferred from Justice League custody into a maximum security prison on New Genesis guarded by the High-Father and his son, Orion, on routine shifts until the Royal Army returned from a deep space mission. Goku was asked to help guard the war-lord himself but, he politely declined and offered his help should Darkseid cause any trouble. Goku met many allies on the Watchtower and managed to have sparing matches with most of them including Diana, on multiple occasions, Green Lantern Hal, the Aquaman and even played with the idea of a sparring match with _this_ Universes greatest champion, Superman. The Kryptonian laughed it off and always told Goku that a battle between them two would be far too destructive for Earth but, Goku was slowly wearing him down.

At this point, he would only go on routine missions with a single founding League member and he normally always chose Diana for her…'warrior spirit'. This time, however; he indulged in the best of both worlds by joining Superman and Wonder Woman on a patrol of Metropolis and as to better show him normal city life here in America, which Goku says he never heard of on his Earth.

Superman took his disguise hardly seriously by simply throwing on a mundane business suit and thick glasses becoming Clark Kent the news reporter although as the Daily Planet was still being rebuilt from the attack, he was on a 'paid vacation' of sorts.

Wonder Woman took a little more to heart by putting her long black hair into a pony-tail and throwing a pair of magenta glasses over her eyes; her suit was hardly business rather a white crop-top under a matching jean jacket cut off just above the belly button; a pair of jeans and black heals finished the look off as a woman of high class and stature. She had no secret identity rather; Wonder Woman fought crimes with the League while Diana Prince fought the Governments as a diplomat to her home Island as she attempted to reintegrate the two societies as one.

Goku wore a white t-shirt with an orange and black jacket with the 'Kaio' kanji displayed on the back which he materialized after arriving and realizing he didn't pack spare clothes for his journey. A pair of loose beige pants tied up by a black leather belt covered him below the waist and a pair of black sneakers secured the look completely. Goku, the most powerful average citizen in Metropolis, walked down the street casually behind Diana and Clark as they strolled into a dinner and sat at a booth. A woman holding three menus walked by and told them she'd be right with them before handing them the menus.

"From what I gather, your entire culture was based mostly off of the Japanese, right?" Clark asked looking over the menu.

"Uh I don't know what a 'Japanese' is but, yes?" Diana chuckled next to Goku as they continued reading the menu, "Here are some words I understand! All. You. Can. Eat!"

After several minutes of letting Goku order Clark and Diana finally ordered their tiny portions in comparison, "Is there a reason you eat so much? Or did you never question it?" Clark asked as Goku smiled and awaited the requested meals.

"Well, I remember my old friend once told me all Saiyans have to eat this much cause of their hy-… hyper… metabolic… appetite I guess?" Goku butchered the word as he wasn't too familiar with it.

Clark chuckled once again, "Hyper-metabolism? I get it, it's like Flash then?"

Goku shrugged and Clark sighed, "Let me explain, the body normally uses food to convert into energy. Well, not all aliens work in the same exact way, for instance, being molded by the Gods, Diana doesn't need to eat at all." Clark smiled at Diana's look as she sipped her cola and glared at him, "In my case, I work like a solar battery; I charge up on solar radiation from the yellow sun and use it as energy but, without the yellow sun I'm just as weak as a normal person."

"And… In my case?"

"Well, just like the Flash, you both use up energy at an alarming rate. You both burn more energy than you naturally consume so, you eat a tremendous amount of food to counter the imbalance, make sense?"

"Not really," Goku propped his head on his palm and looked around, "I'm all for a peaceful life, trust me it used to be my life goal but, after spending decades in uninterrupted peace, I found it just gets… dull."

"Well, we all fight for peace so we can't be picky when we get it," Diana mentioned as the food finally arrived setting plates down in front of them all.

"Yea but, you guys never fight for sport?" they gave him odd looks and raised their eyebrows, "No sparring matches? No world martial arts tournaments?"

"We have martial arts tournaments but, they're filled with normal humans who have exceptional fighting skills. None would last a single instant in the ring with you or I." Diana put a hand on his shoulder, "But if fighting for sport is something you enjoy maybe, I should introduce to you to my home sometime?"

"Really? What planet is it? Are there strong warriors there?" Goku nearly flipped his plate as Diana chuckled at his questions.

"I'd have to ask my mother but, the League and its close associates are always welcome on Themyscira, as are you."

"So, how many light-years do we have to travel to get there? Can we leave now or should we pack first or something?" Goku stood up in an excited rush.

"Easy, Goku, Themyscira is an island here on Earth," Diana explained as she eased him down by his elbow. It was strange how a single touch could calm him down; his excitement and rudeness were nullified immediately left with the polite, fun loving man they had arrived with. He sat slowly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sorry about that, I just get so excited sometimes," Goku chuckled and began digging into his food vigorously.

Outside of the dinner, a bald man in a green and purple trench coat stepped into the middle of the street without even watching the road. His belt lit-up and a force field enveloped him completely causing the speeding cars to bounce off of him and slam into other cars, hydrants, lamp posts and people.

The heroes witnessed the car crashes and immediately sprung up ditching their food, save for Goku who stayed and continued to eat his meal as he was oblivious to the outside.

In less than ten seconds both Superman and Wonder Woman were on the scene, saving people from burning cars and moving cars out of traffic until they spotted the man. Superman dove at the speed of sound raising his fist and slamming it into the force field that separated the two causing a small tremor but, otherwise left the man inside in tact.

"Oh, Superman, I was hoping for the other one," The bald man sighed, "But, I came prepared for both!" a small pod flew in from the sky-line digging into the asphalt with a loud and abrupt landing.

"Luthor! What are you here for?" Superman shouted.

"I came for the greatest gladiator match in the history of the Universe!" Luthor laughed incredulously, "Once I'm done with you, you'll have no choice but to call him!"

The pod opened up and Wonder Woman immediately charged Luthor, "Whatever this is Luthor, it stops now!"

Her sword slashed against the force field with loud piercing noises at every swing, "It's made of kinetic energy, dear, I'm afraid you aren't going to break through it like that."

Superman's eyes flashed a bright red before he raised his arms, "Then I'll break through it like this!" he slammed his fists down on the bubble as Luthor raised a brow. A worried look crossed his face as the Kryptonian's fingers pierced the bubble and pulled with enough force drag continents. The bubble dissipated and Luthor barely managed to dodge a poorly-timed sword slice which cut over Luthor's head. The scientist ducked behind the pod and allowed it to open and reveal a ten foot Mech with green and purple highlights; Luthor's head appeared as he rose into the armor, his classic battle suit was derived of Apocolyptian technology with Luthor's own design modifications, and because he is easily the smartest man on Earth, those modifications were easily the most dangerous part of the armor's arsenal.

"I'd say a little of the top is good but, well… you know," Luthor looked up referring to his bald head and raised his glowing green gauntlet in Superman's face, "Yes I can make bald jokes too you buffoon!" he blasted the Kryptonian across the street and into a cascade of cars.

Two police officers stopped directing traffic and helped him to his feet, "Are you ok, Mr. Superman?"

"Mr. Superman was my father," Clark joked and held his head for a moment, "I've been hit with far worse; its best you two get to safety."

He walked casually and tapped on the glass to the dinner where Goku sat slurping down a few bowls of food at a time. Goku looked over with his mouth full and saw Superman with his arms folded and an aggravated look on his face, "Alright, alright I'm comin," Goku slurped down some soup and bit into a rib before wiping his mouth and quickly making his way to the exit.

Wonder Woman blocked a kryptonite beam with her sword, which was also molded by the Gods, as she slid backwards on her heals from the force. She grunted until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Goku?"

"I'll handle this," He said into her ear before placing his hand in front of the beam and tanking it with just his palm; he pushed the beam back effortlessly until he was palm to palm with Luthor's suit. He smiled and grabbed the gauntlet and crushed it in his hands.

Diana smiled as Superman hovered over and landed next to her, "And they said _you_ were a man capable of amazing feats."

"I've done that before… it just takes a little effort is all."

Goku palm thrusted Luthor in the chest sending him dozens of feet back and leaving a dented hand-print in the metal armor, "I can tell just by looking, you can't beat me." Goku smiled and approached him ready to rip the armor off of him.

"Oh, I know! I don't plan on it! I didn't come here to beat any of you, no; I came to watch you beat each other!" Suddenly Luthor's other gauntlet began glowing a dark black color.

"That won't even hurt me," Goku announced as Luthor smiled and laughed manically.

Superman's eyes widened as he rushed over in a flash of speed and grabbed hold of the gauntlet ripping it from the users armor. "Sorry Luthor, not today."

Luthor was smarter than anyone on Planet Earth, meaning he calculated the speed of his beams against Superman's fighting and reaction speeds and he knew the Kryptonian was far faster than anything he could create in a lab so, he made a plan b.

"If only you and this planet were so lucky, Superman."

The gauntlet exploded in Superman's hands in a flash of black light it caused him to drop the armored glove and hold his head in agony as he screamed and fell to his knees. Luthor laughed as Goku appeared next to him and ripped his armors chest-piece off and threw to the ground behind him, "If you've hurt my friend you won't like what comes next."

"Hurt him? Oh, there isn't any spirit in that! I'm going to _enjoy_ what comes next," Goku dropped Luthor and watched closely as Diana approached Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Superman? It's me, Diana, are you ok?" Superman looked up at her with red, rage filled eyes as she was promptly back handed into the side of the dinner and into the kitchen.

"Cl- Superman, I mean, what are you doing?" Goku looked in through the shattered window and saw Diana rubbing her head and standing up.

"What I should have done so long ago!" Superman floated into the air and cackled manically, "I'm gonna take over this back-water planet!"

"What? Why the hell would you do that?!"

Luthor smiled, "Let me explain, you see, Green Kryptonite hurts and kills a Kryptonian but, with a little genetic alterations you can make Black Kryptonite which separates a Kryptonians mind into two halves; one good and one bad."

Superman began blasting away at buildings with his heat vision as Luthor chuckled, "You see, I saw what you did to Darkseid and I knew you to would never just fight for no reason so… I became the reason."

Goku clenched his fists and tightened his jaw as his hair sparked up and his aura burst to life around him in a golden furry, "Why? Would you do this? He's gonna kill thousands or more this way? Why didn't you just teleport us somewhere safe or something?"

"I'm a super villain you idiot I don't play it safe! I knew the only way to kill the man of steel would be to have you do it!" Luthor laughed before Goku simply grunted and looked back up at Superman who set his sights upon a small family.

Goku dematerialized and reappeared in the air between Superman and the family, he charged his aura again and shouted, "Listen to me Superman! This isn't who you are!"

"How would _you_ of all people know who _I_ really am? I've been planning conquest all along and you never knew!"

Superman turned 360 degrees in a single movement at nearly half the speed of light in order to catch sword only three inches from his face thrown with enough force to slice clean through a planet. His eyes reddened as he broke the sword with a single clenching motion.

"Who has the balls?" He turned and saw Wonder Woman standing proudly on the ground hundreds of feet away, "Oh… well that's ironic I guess."

"Give up Superman, let us take you to Cyborg and Batman; they can help you!" Diana lifted herself into the air and flew up to eye level with Supes as did Goku from the other end.

"What makes you think I need help? Unless you mean help in destroying every continent other than this one," Superman chuckled and folded his arms.

"What? Why would you do that?" Goku shouted in confusion.

"Well, for starters, its way easier to rule over roughly 528 million people rather than 7 billion and the other is because it's easy to rule a crippled world! They'll be so busy mourning billions to even fight back!"

"What a horrible thing," Diana whispered.

"Oh you think that's bad? When I'm done here I'm gonna go to the Lantern Corps and decimate them! Then once I've beaten the guardians to a bloody pulp, I'm gonna go to Mars and just wipe them out! That way there won't be any allied forces for light-years!" Superman laughed manically until he was hit with something hard like a wrecking ball only contained into a fist. Goku's fist.

"Well, I can't say I think you're in your right mind but, I can say that I won't let you hurt anyone! And if that's what your plans are then, I _have_ to stop you!" Goku raised his hand and allowed a blue orb of energy to form as he launched it like a baseball into the Kryptonian sending him into a building.

"We can't do this here! We'll tear the city apart!" Diana shouted as Superman kicked his way out of the building and crossed Diana sending her to the ground below.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Goku dematerialized and appeared behind Superman placing a hand on his shoulder and placing his fingers to his forehead.

…

 **Unknown Planet; Deep Space**

Superman immediately swung his fist and nearly caught Goku in the jaw before he dematerialized and reintegrated himself on the rocky, dusty planet.

"Where are we?" He asked as he floated down to his level.

Goku smiled, "I used my Instant Transmission to find the nearest habitable but uninhabited planet and then I teleported us here. This way we can go all out without worrying about the population."

Superman scoffed, "My only worry is how im going to find my way back to Earth after I kill you."

"Easier said than done, pal, give it you're a-game," Goku slipped into a fighting stance and charged his aura as Superman chuckled.

"So, hotshot, you want to fight the Superman?"

"Actually, yes!" Goku struck like a bolt of lightning slamming his fist into Superman's jaw before spinning and kicking him in the abdomen sending him into a mountain-like structure also toppling it in the process.

Goku smiled and then felt his hand, it was bruised certainly. He felt the sensation of pain in his knuckles, something that would heal in seconds but it was refreshing! Addicting! Goku's eyes flashed open as his entire body surged with lightening and he entered the second level. Lightening skated across his body casually as he cupped his hands and began chanting, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, Ha!" the beam of blue power shot from his palms and eradicated the entire mountain range around him leaving nothing behind but dust.

He heaved and smiled, he figured Superman would survive an attack like that, if he didn't than it was Goku's mistake for overestimating his opponent but, he was always right. Superman flew up without a single scratch, his suit however; melded together and reformed after being partly incinerated.

"I have to say that stung a bit but, not really something I need to worry about." Superman rolled his shoulder as he floated forwards. He disappeared in a burst of combat speed as he rushed in and struck Goku in the face without him noticing sending another punch to the solar plexus he then finished the combination with a spike towards the ground sending Goku through the planet at least several miles deep.

Superman floated down, "That was 1% percent of my maximum effort! Either show me the God Mode or go home!"

From the hole where Goku entered came a small tremor that continued to get more violent as the seconds passed; a large column of golden light erupted and shot into the sky as it ruptured its surrounding and made the hole much larger, destroying the landscape around it and forming a mile long gaping hole in the planet's surface. In the column appeared a man and as he floated up to eye level of Superman, he absorbed all the yellow energy back into himself in a massive explosion of Ki. Superman smiled as he saw the warrior whose muscles bulged with power and his hair spiked and hung down to his waist. Electricity sparked through the air and around Goku's body even more prominently this time around, "So this is a Super Saiyan 3? Is that all you got?"

"You never want to see _all I got,_ " Goku dematerialized in a feat of speed so incredible it would have knocked Superman's socks off if he was wearing any in the first place. He sent a flurry of combination punches and kicks at speeds so fast Superman couldn't keep up at all, he sent strikes to the solar plexus, throat, jaw, chest, stomach each done with careful precision and skill making each one lethal ordinarily. But Superman's dense muscles and bio-electric aura dulled their power and precision making each strike less effective than the last. He continued his flurry of punches with an open palm blast in the Kryptonians face sending him back in smoke.

Goku reeled back and floated in patience waiting for his opponents reaction to the attack but instead of groaning he heard laughing which caused him to clutch his jawline shut tightly, "That speed was kinda impressive but those attacks didn't even hurt, you can't hurt me as long as that Sun is out there, and I'm willing to bet there are populated planets in this system, aren't there?"

Goku calmed and allowed his aura to spark and grow as he flew forwards and aimed his fist for Superman's chest but the attack didn't connect as he sidestepped the attack completely and slammed his fist down onto Goku's back as he flew past sending him down but Goku managed to catch himself before hitting the ground.

He dematerialized and rematerialized by Superman and sent a flurry of rapid fire punches but instead of taking them, the Kryptonian deflected each one of them with enormous speed at least moving at the speed of light his hands individually deflected or stopped each strike just before they made contact.

Superman smiled as Goku whom continued and spun quickly for a kick to the head but that was blocked as well, "Did you think you could fight me at those speeds?" Superman sent a punch into Goku's solar plexus that forced the air from his lungs and caused him to drop to the ground as his hair returned to its original shape and color. He hit the ground in a heap as the smoke fell out and spread across the battle field. Goku stood as he gained his second wind; he wiped a single strain of blood from his mouth and sighed, he always hated relying on this power but, it was still _his_ power even if it came from his friends and family. His aura calmly rose into the hair and changed Goku's hair and eye color to their crimson shades. Goku's muscles deflated but gained a power ten thousand times as great, the power of a God.

…

Lex Luthor stalked outside a bank vault in downtown Metropolis, inside was the one thing he searched for more than Kryptonite. He pushed his way through the vault sounding alarms around the area as police officers aimed their guns and shouted, "Don't move!"

Lex continued doing as he pleased as he casually strolled over and pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, the gun was space-age looking and had colorful lights all over it, "Ah, Quantum Disassembler Ray; never leave the house without one." The police opened fire on sight of the gun as the bullets bounced off his shield projected by his belt.

They stood dumbfounded as he fired the ray at a small pedestal with a glass case over it completely turning the glass to dust in an instant; inside was a fist sized golden rock that gleamed in the now exposed light.

"Wonderful, I could never get to you with him around but, now…" he turned and fired his ray behind him as the beam was deflected by magical gauntlets.

"Luthor! Did you think I'd let you get away with this?" she paused when she saw the rock in his hand, "So this was all a distraction to steal a gem?"

"Not just any gem, Amazon, Gold Kryptonite." Luthor uttered the words as if they were surprising and extreamly valuable.

"And you think I'll let you use it on Superman?" Diana shifted into a fighting stance and glared at the bald scientist who simply sighed in exasperation.

"No, in fact, I'm guessing you'll try your best to stop me," He smiled and raised his gun up to eye level again.

"You sound like my best isn't good enough?" She smiled and stepped forwards.

"Oh no, on the contrary! I'm counting on you being very _capable_ when handling me," Luthor grew a sinister smile.

"Was that a sex joke?" Diana sneered back in disgust as the scientist smiled back at her.

"Guess you'll find out, won't you?"

Diana rushed forwards slamming her fist against his force bubble and immediately turning to dodge a blast from his gun. She slammed another fist into the bubble as she forced her fingers through just like her friend had once done and yanked on it with all of her strength, dispersing the bubble completely.

Luthor fired his gun and she dodged spinning and grabbing him by the back of his collar she whispered in his ear, "Check mate pervert." She kicked the gun from his hand and it went flying across the room.

"Oh you super-heroes are so predictable," he quickly pressed a button on his belt that caused a red pulse to course its way through out the room. In a moment, Wonder Woman lowered Luthor to the ground gently and stepped back. Her pupils were blood red and her eyes hung low; her jaw fell ajar as she stood looking out into the distance. Luthor snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of her face before taking out a small flash light and flashing it in her eyes looking for a reaction.

"The theta-wave emitter seems to be working placing the subject in a state of virtual mindlessness and high suggestibility; I love when a plan comes together!" Luthor walked to the exit of the bank vault and pocketed his golden treasure before turning back to his new possession, "Wonder Woman, follow me."

She acknowledged him, "Sure…" before turning and walking in his direction, following him out of the bank and into the city.

…

Goku and Superman's fists collided and sent shockwaves throughout the planet, violently shaking the entire lifeless world. If the planet had been populated, entire cities on the opposite hemisphere would have been shaken apart.

Goku sent a right straight at high speeds towards Superman's cheek while, simultaneously, Superman sent a left straight at Goku's cheek. The shockwave they created traveled out into deep space shaking more planets but not as violently as the one they were currently on. The planet was sturdy to say the least as it was many times larger than even Jupiter in comparison to Earth. They struck each other at speeds so fast even light would have trouble keeping up; Goku threw a spin-kick which was ducked under by the Kryptonian who threw an upper cut to the Saiyan's abdomen which he floated back just enough to dodge. The battle continued on as the planet continued to shake, Goku screamed and unleashed a blast of energy that pushed Superman into the planet and down into its core.

Goku was tired, he had been fighting for hours… or minutes… he couldn't really tell. He felt so alive! It had been decades since he had fought anyone like this; he felt every pain receptor in his body flare up as he remembered every time he was in a threatening battle, he'd have to remind himself, "Just ignore the pain." He felt so mortal, so human, so challenged! His aura flared up and expanded as he screamed and charged his Ki. He breathed heavily and smiled as he saw Superman punch his way out of the ground and slowly float up to Goku's level, "So, is this all the famous Superman can do? I'm not impressed."

"Hmph," Superman wiped the blood from his chin, "I was just thinking the same thing, I thought after you beat Darkseid maybe you were something special but clearly your just another ANT!"

They charged each other at faster than light speeds colliding with enough force to decimate a solar system, each strike carving country sized craters into the ground. They're fight was a haze, the shockwaves were felt and the blood splattered across the planet but the fighters were invisible as thunder boomed throughout the empty world signifying which region they were currently in. If sound could travel in space, their thundering collisions would be heard throughout the galaxy but alas, the laws of physics still apply. Superman slammed his fist into Goku's chest pushing him through the air and towards the ground. The Saiyan warrior used his Ki to float just above the ground as he intercepted a blast of heat vision pushing him back further and into the ground causing a ripple in the rocky landscape. Superman used his speed to add force into his punch as Goku reeled his fist back and their fists connected with such power that lightening came from the sky and struck the area next to them; the ground around them broke apart and floated up around them. Goku turned and aimed a beam of energy into Superman's face only to be dodged by Superman ducking and landing on the ground.

The sky was dark as lightning and thunder struck the area around them, the scene was apocalyptic but also beautiful as it reminded him of a dying Namek and the time he spent there. His time there was all but beautiful mostly filled with murder and sadness but, the sight of volcanos beginning to emerge around him reminded him just of Name's deteriorating core. As the volcanos erupted only a few miles away, they struck again. They clashed and Goku's right forearm came to a stalemate with the Kryptonian's left forearm as they floated frozen for a single instant before allowing the shockwave to spread across the planet eradicating several miles deep of rock and dirt across the entire world virtually life-wiping the planet of all grass, trees or life of any kind although Goku made sure there was no sentient life like the Ki of a person. Their collision's shockwave was so furious it sent cracks down nearby planets and began to warp and distort the space around them; they nearly tore a hole through the fabric of reality with raw physical strength. Monumental!

Goku could feel the attack vibrate through his body and it hurt… a lot. His entire body had been aching since the first planet busting attack he had been hit with but, Goku is definitely one to get up after being knocked down not to mention his God Ki made him practically invulnerable to physical attack although they still hurt they'd never kill, not from Superman anyways.

Goku back flipped and dematerialized in the air landing behind Superman immediately unleashing a round house kick to his left rib and a carefully placed strike in the center of the spine sending cracks through his body but, Superman didn't fall. Goku moved as fast as possible for himself in this form which was arguably dozens of times faster than light as he struck with rapid fire jabs to his back. Superman amped up his speed, turning around and matching each jab with one of his own sending miniature shockwaves that carved them deeper into a crater in the planet. Goku smiled; Superman was easily a match for his God Mode when it came to raw physical power but, destructive force? Skill? Striking speed? Goku had those in spades while Superman was only briefly trained by Batman and Wonder Woman at times; he was also excellent at pressure point combat as he used his microscopic vision to spot each person's weak or vulnerable points in their body. Goku had trained to overcome this weakness though after his fight with the Destroyer God; He used and augmented his Ki to add density to his muscles negating the pressure points effectiveness. As Superman met each and every one of Goku's jabs still causing shockwaves; Goku kept his grin and backed up allowing Superman to strike at the air for a nanosecond before Goku teleported behind him and didn't hesitate to throw a world shattering kick to Superman's back which didn't affect him at all, in fact; Superman turned and grabbed Goku's leg and tossed him with enough force to send a baseball into another Galaxy but Goku simply flew into the atmosphere until forcing himself to a stop with his Ki.

He sensed Superman's Ki as it slowly climbed back up to their normal levels; Goku saw beams of heat vision cutting through the clouds opening space for sunlight to shine through. It was working, Goku clenched his fists as he felt Superman's power return to its normal levels spite the beating he took only seconds ago. The sun light was recharging him faster than he can deplete him; he needed to go all out, end it all with one blow, 100% power. Yes, he had been holding back throughout the fight; he had only used about 60% of his full power so far but after realizing that everything he had done up until now was completely pointless, he realized he needed to finish things. He lowered himself down dodging beams of heat as he landed in front of Superman. If he was going to do this he'd need to focus and negate all the excess energy unless he wants accidently vaporize the Galaxy.

"I've been holding back but, no more. This is officially over, I've had my fill for now," Goku smiled as his aura expanded around him and his wounds began healing again. "Just like the sun light does for you, my God Ki won't leave me injured for long."

"You think you can just end things? You think you're superior to me?! No! I'll destroy the planet! And then you'll have no atmosphere to breath! I'll be the winner and you will suffocate to death!" Superman laughed like a mad scientist as lightening still flashed around them and lava glowed across the landscape.

"Fool! This planet is already done for so destroy it if you want! I can teleport so it's just a waste of your time!"

Superman smiled and used his own full physical strength to clap his hands together causing a shockwave that didn't even budge Goku but it did a number on a nearby planet nearly turning it to ruin completely, "When I'm at 100% like this, there isn't much of anything in any Universe that can move me."

Superman dove at Goku whom immediately disappeared only to rematerialize a few feet ahead of the Man of Steel. He formed an orb of blue energy blasting Superman in the chest, smiling at its effectiveness and the prominent burn on his chest; Goku unleashed a volley of powerful energy blasts on Superman forcing him to throw his arms up in defense. The attacks burned away his costume and stung his skin like acid but, they weren't intended as an attack rather a distraction. Goku took this as an opportunity to teleport behind him and use his full physical strength to pound on the back of the Kryptonians head.

Everything was quiet, the booming had ceased and Superman teetered on his feet, he tried staying up as his vision blurred and the pain overwhelmed him. He fell unconscious to the ground of the alien world, "I hope that'll knock some sense into you." Goku allowed his energy to dip and fall until it returned to his base levels.

Aside from the Destroyer God and his Assistant, Goku had never fought someone as confident and powerful in his whole life. Majin Buu and Cell combined multiplied by a hundred couldn't survive a maximum power attack from the Man of Steel but, his God Mode had far surpassed those enemies of the past. Goku was on an entirely new level and it seemed like this Universes champion simply wasn't enough but, fighting is like a drug to Goku and, by now, he was really… _really_ high. He placed two fingers to his forehead and grabbed Superman's unconscious form as he mumbled and began to regain consciousness, even after being hit as hard as he was he still managed to open eyes just after they arrived back on planet Earth only feet from where they arrived.

He dropped Superman and looked around, "Diana?" his heart was still pumping fast and his adrenaline was high, he was practically seeing stars as he looked around and saw only cops and contruction crews who had arrived to fix the damage.

Superman lifted himself to his hands and knees as he shook his head, "What happened, Goku?"

"That bald guy did something to your mind and we had to fight. I beat you and now we're back," Goku placed a finger to his forehead and searched the planet for Diana's particularly inviting Ki signature.

"I remember now, Goku, you're amazing! You saved this entire planet again. Thank you," Superman stood and Goku ignored him as he searched.

"Is there any logical reason why Diana would be using a lot of her strength in the middle of an arctic wasteland?" Goku tilted his head and Superman shrugged.

"Arctic? She might have gone to my Fortress to try and find us," Superman surmised as Goku shrugged in the same way, he looked down at himself and noticed his suit had been completely torn apart and his jacket was probably floating in the wind of that now dying planet. He tore his shirt off and smiled, "I hope you have something to wear at your 'fortress' cause I'm fresh out of clothes."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Superman placed a hand on Goku's shoulder as they both teleported to Diana's energy signature. When they arrived they found a man in a coat watching as Diana pounded away at the giant ice fortress.

"Diana? What are you doing?" Superman shouted as he floated close to her but the man raised a hand and a shield fell over her and him as he revealed himself. Lex Luthor held his gauntlet up raising the shields power as he smiled.

"Sorry but, you two are too late! Once she finishes pounding her way in there I'm going to have access to alien technology thousands of years more advanced then even my own intellect! I'll be unstoppable!"

Goku scowled at the mad scientist as he clenched his fist and stepped forwards, "What did you do to her?" he asked slowly through his teeth.

"Oh just a little mind control, you know, the usual for the helpless heroine," Lex smiled and raised the power of his shield once again as Goku stepped closer, his God Aura returning he walked until he was face to face with the kinetic bubble and he did nothing but walk. He stepped straight through the bubble without any effort at all; the bubble warped and fell apart as he walked through it.

Luthor fell back and shouted, "Amazon! Protect your master!"

Diana turned mindlessly and dove at Goku who simply back handed her into the snow, easily knocking her unconscious. Goku sneered, "She'll live; you won't."

Goku's anger and adrenaline rose further and further as he stepped closer, "Well let's see how you'll do as my mindless pet!" he tapped his belt and the same red energy wave seeped over Goku as Superman grabbed Diana as dashed out of range in a single motion before the wave reached them. Goku kept walking unaffected, he had trained his mind to be strong, he could use high level telekinesis and telepathic attacks but his mental foundry was made of solid steel, nothing short of a fully blood lusted Martian could break through his mental defenses.

"What?" Luthor backed up again and fired a Kryptonite laser before pulling out a golden rock, the Gold Kryptonite was very rare and as far as anyone knew there was only a single piece on the planet. Its radiation is supposed to strip a Kryptonian of his powers _permanently_ but, Goku was no Kryptonian and he simply knocked the rock into the snow only a few feet away.

Grabbing him by the coat he pushed him with great speed against the wall of the ice fortress sending cracks and shattering all throughout the structure. A small gash opened up in Luthors head and blood trickled down as he looked into the red eyes of a killer.

"Goku, Stop!" Superman shouted, "You can't kill him!"

"Why not?" Goku shouted in anger as Luthor smiled, "He could have ended the world today just to have some stupid alien tech!"

"That's right, do it! Kill me! Show them who you _really_ are!" Luthor cackled as Goku struggled internally.

Superman wanted to interfere but if he came in proximity of the Gold Kryptonite he could be powerless forever and honestly, Luthor simply wasn't worth that risk. "Every life is sacred! You can't kill as you please, not in this Universe!"

"Why are you letting him tell you what to do? You're a God, you beat him didn't you? My calculations are always right so we can take comfort in the knowledge that you are superior to him!" Luthor practically screamed, "DO IT! END ME!"

Goku sighed, "No, this isn't my world to start acting like I own it but, I cant let you walk free with that mind, it's far too dangerous." Goku placed his hand on Lex's bald head and closed his eyes, he ripped the knowledge and advance calculations from his head destroying his IQ and bringing him down to average human standards.

Goku released Luthor and he collapsed into the snow, "What… what did you do?"

"In short? I took your smarts," Goku smiled as his hair returned to normal and Superman smiled at the sight as well.

Goku looked over to the golden kryptonite and sent a small blue energy ball towards it vaporizing it and a basketball sized amount of snow and ground. Clark smiled even further as he placed Diana down and stepped closer, "You made the right decision Goku but, I didn't know you could remove someone's intelligence like that," Goku chuckled.

"It took me a really long time to nail that one, nearly fifty years actually!" Goku spotted Diana and rushed towards her, picking her up in his arms as she regained consciousness.

"Goku?" Her eyes fluttered open as she immediately saw him and blushed lightly she turned away and immediately looked confused, "Can someone please inform me of how I got here?"

…

Kryptonian's were strong and a fully realized Saiyan is clearly stronger but, there is another. From the original Universe, the Universe Prime, Superboy Prime hailed as he was thousands if not millions of times everything that Superman was and even 4 speedsters, the Justice League and the entire Green Lantern Corps were simply fodder to him but, they beat him once and he knew he couldn't let it happen again. Never again.

He flew across the Universe in minutes arriving at a small red planet named Ysmault… He would get the power he needed even if he had to tear it off of every single finger he could find.

…

So that's it for this chapter but, I assure you, the Superboy Prime arc will be much longer and probably multiple chapters too.

For those who are wondering I am using the Post Crisis time line but, the New 52 costume designs.

Keep Reading and Stay Awesome Gotham!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own DC or DB

…

Goku's villains were weird, trust me, but when he entered this new universe he had never expected to see these types of enemies…

Metropolis always had a thing for super-villains; Superman usually stops them but when he can't he calls the Justice League in for back up. This time he was just outside the Daily Planet as he dodged a hook combination from one Solomon Grundy; the villain was as dumb as a pile of rocks but, he could fight. With his monumental strength he grabbed a nearby car and lunged it over head at the floating man of steel. The kryptonian simply used his heat vision to slice the vehicle in two passing harmlessly around him. Superman quickly landed on the ground looking around he saw three other foes including, General Zod, Bizzaro, and Sinestro surrounding and closing in on him.

The yellow lantern of fear used his ring which operates at faster than light speeds to form a massive yellow hammer construct. Swinging the hammer he knocked the kryptonian into Bizzaro who caught him in a bear hug.

Superman's evil opposite twin squeezed tightly grinning as he shouted, "Me love Superman! Superman will live to see tomorrow!" Bizzaro took a deep breath in and instead of using arctic breath like his twin; he exhaled red hot flames into the Kryptonian's face causing him to writhe in agony. Letting go he quickly kicked his back forwards into Zod who landed a sucker punch to his solar plexus.

Zod grinned and stroked his goatee as he pressed his foot down on Superman's back, "Look who has the last laugh now?" he began stomping with brutal force as audible cracks filled the ears of the villains causing a smile to curl across their lips.

…

Batman, Diana, and Goku walked through the halls of the satellite currently orbiting Earth serving as the Justice League headquarters. As they turned into the watch-tower's viewing bay where thousands of small holographic screens floated around monitoring Earth's status at all times, Goku looked around but kept focused on the conversation he was in, "I don't see why we can't just pick a corner and put it there? It's literally my only possession so it shouldn't take up much space."

"You said it had technology that altered gravity?" Batman asked looking up at screens and pressing buttons on the console.

"Well yea, that's what it was built for. It increases gravity inside so I can train in harsher conditions," Goku waved it off as if it were nothing as something caught the dark knight's eye.

Diana whistled impressively and leaned into Goku, "How far can it enhance the gravity?"

"Well I'm not sure but, I've only ever seen it go up to 10,000 times Earth's normal gravity." Goku smiled as Diana's eyes widened slightly and she raised an eyebrow.

"You realize that's close to the equivalent of a black hole right?"

"Yea but, I've dealt with those before," He looked over to Batman who passed him in a hurry.

"So what do you say? Pick a corner?" Goku put his hands up as if expecting a yes but was deterred by the grunting noise he received.

"The answer is still no! We have work to do; Superman's needs help," He walked to the nearby teleporters as Goku stopped and crossed his arms.

"No way, I'll teleport my own way," Goku put his fingers to his forehead and looked over towards Diana, "Need a lift?"

After looking between Bruce and Goku a sly smile crossed her face as she stepped over and intertwined her arm with Goku's, "Don't mind if I do."

Goku concentrated on Superman's life force and in a quick flash of light they dematerialized from sight leaving Bruce to brood as he typed in the teleporter's drop location.

…

Sinestro grabbed Superman by the throat and formed a yellow dagger construct in the palm of his hand raising it above his head, "Looks like the man of steel is more like the man of wet cardboard now isn't he?"

Zod stomped his foot creating a small tremor in the area, "Do it now Sinestro!"

Sinestro brought the knife down into Superman's chest although, it broke on contact with his skin, "Damn you, kryptonian," he turned his head and slammed Clark's face into the brick wall behind them. "Zod, get over here and kill him before I lose my patience." Zod grinned from ear to ear as he stepped towards the kryptonian, because of Zod's own physiology; he is the only one who could possibly finish the man of steel.

"How about some dramatic irony," Zod pulled the man up by his shirt and clasped his hands around his head prepared to snap his neck.

Just as he was about to apply the necessary force capable of squeezing moons into dust, he felt a sharp pressure on his neck. It was cold but brief as his eyes rolled up and his subconscious came to the forefront. Zod fell to the ground in an unconscious heap with the Saiyan hero standing close behind. His smoking hand made it clear he had used a powerful chop to the neck to settle the fight in a single score.

Diana grabbed Clark from mid-air protecting his head from hitting the ground, "Superman, are you ok?"

"I've… been worse."

Goku stepped forwards and cracked his knuckles and smiled, "Okay… so I know most of you." He looked at each one naming them off, "The Zombie Grundy, Sinestro like evil Green Lantern, and two evil Superman's but, I think I only have one to deal with now." Each villain gave him an aggravated look as they heard their description.

"We heard about you; you must think you're a tough guy because you beat him right?" Sinestro pointed over to the man of steel and laughed, "Look what we did to him, he was nothing to us. What can you do that he couldn't?"

Goku smiled as his muscles tightened, "I can do a lot of things he can't," His clear aura flashed brightly around him causing his hair and clothes to ripple as if being blown by a slight breeze, "Show me what you got."

…

 **Deep in Space Sector 2814; Ysmault**

The home of the Red Lantern's was a dark and dismal planet with hellish skies and long, dark, chasms running through it. The planets previous purpose was imprisonment but, since the events that occurred during the Sinestro Corps War, one of the demonic prisoners became their ruler and forged a red Central Battery Unit with which he used to create the red power rings, and none were more powerful than the one on the leaders' finger.

Rumbling shook throughout the city as a certain creature grumbled at the tremors from his throne room, "What is the meaning of this?" Atrocitus, ruler of planet Ysmault and leader of the Red Lantern Corps, growled as his ring portrayed a red hued holographic image of the planet with several ripple patterns covering just outside his palace and the surrounding area.

A small squad of elite Red Lanterns filed in and kneeled at their leader's presence, "We're here, master."

"Find out what's causing these quakes, its rather disturbing."

"I communicated with stellar and atmospheric scientists in the central hub of Ysmault; it seems something or someone has made land-fall only moments ago."

Atrocitus sighed, "What is it, then?"

"Oh dear," the massive armored doors behind them shook slightly before massive fist-shaped indents were formed into them. The squad of lanterns used their red power rings to form combined layer of red energy to support the door.

"Who dares?!" Atrocitus shouted as a final strike slammed into the doors causing both the doors and the lanterns to fold under the pressure. The squad knocked into unconsciousness and into their backs.

"Wow, their fragile, I wasn't even trying," Said a voice from the doorway and as it cleared, it was revealed.

"You…" Atrocitus nearly trembled at the sight of Superboy Prime folding his arms across his chest in a disappointed fashion, "You should be dead!"

Superboy laughed, "That is what they'd have you believe and yet here I am!" he stepped forward as Atrocitus stood and raised his ring to eye level pointed directly at Superboy, "See, there she is. That's exactly what I came for!"

Superboy stood firm as Atrocitus unleashed a thick wave of crimson red energy straight for him, completely enveloping him in the energy but, instead of being obliterated or even the slightest bit annoyed, Superboy stepped forwards casually even as Atrocitus amped up the energy with a hate-filled scream.

"You see I could have killed a regular red lantern and taken a ring but, I didn't see a point in snatching an old-lady's purse… instead, why not check the first national bank of Atrocitus," Superboy's grin curled sinisterly across his lips as he approached the demonic rage-leader through his own energy attack. Once he was in range, Superboy reached out and cupped Atrocitus' fist with his own cutting off the energy from the ring through sheer force. He pushed Atrocitus back onto his throne and gripped him by his wrist and forearm, "Now you may feel a slight pinch…" he applied the minimal amount of torch needed to viciously rip the demons arm from its socket, splattering blood across the stone throne.

Superboy Prime smiled as he removed the ring from the severed arms finger and tossed the limb aside leaving Atrocitus to continue his screams of agony as Superboy marveled in his new found power. The tormented screams of a dismembered tyrant echoed across the city so to imagine how loud it was to a Kryptonian who was three feet away was… unruly.

Superboy's smile fell as the screaming invaded his ears and he turned to face the source, "Do you ever SHUT UP?" he put his foot on the throne and gently pushed the throne across the throne room and through the wall into the city outside. If Atrocitus was alive, it was only barely.

Superboy smiled as he slipped the ring onto his finger, "With blood and rage of crimson red," his eyes turned a shade of red as crimson energy flowed visibly through his veins, "Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead," his smile appeared again as red armor materialized across his body, "Alone with my hellish hate," a crimson flaming aura enveloped his entire body, "I'LL BURN YOU ALL—THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

…

As Superman had all but fully recovered from his wounds due to the regenerative properties of the yellow sun, he watched as Goku picked apart the villains easily.

He dodged to the left as Sinestro accidently sent a right straight into Grundy's nose knocking him backwards as he held his nose in pain. Bizzaro rushed Goku from the side where he was met with a small orb of Ki exploding in his face and leaving a crater behind along with an unconscious kryptonian. Goku smiled turned to Sinestro who opted to trap Goku in a cage made of yellow construct energy, "You won't escape alive!"

"Wrong! _You_ won't escape at all!" Goku shouted and his clear aura expanded and grew as did his power, the sheer existence of his power shattered the cage made of fear as Goku wasn't afraid of Sinestro at all. Grundy jumped and attempted to tackle Goku who simply shrugged off his attacks.

"There isn't enough fear here, I must retreat," Sinestro turned to flee the planet and was just about to enter trans-luminal velocity when suddenly Goku appeared before him holding Grundy unconscious by the scruff of his neck in one hand and his other hand out with his palm opened.

"I said you wouldn't escape and I don't have anything to fear from you," Goku smiled as a yellow orb of energy formed in his hand, "Give up or get knocked out."

"Not a chance!" Sinestro bombarded Goku with a volley of yellow energy blasts which bounced off his skin like rubber bullets.

"Impossible!" suddenly a sharp pain came from the back of his neck as the Goku in front of him faded away and the real Goku grabbed the collar of his yellow lantern suit before he fell unconscious.

"Nah, just impossible for you," Goku slowly floated to the ground where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and an unconscious Zod were waiting for him.

As he landed and dropped the two evil doers, he was quickly embraced by rather strong yet dainty arms. Diana pulled away with a smile, "That was good, after you told me about your fight with Superman, I wasn't sure you could handle them all in base form."

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I guess I didn't really **have** to go all God Mode on Supes but, I thought it was the best way to end things and get back to handling Luthor."

"Green Lantern and I did some scans on the planet you two fought on, turns out it was illuminated by a blue star not a yellow one." Batman stepped up as Clark smiled and laughed.

"Wow, and I still lost? You sure are something else, Goku," Superman laughed and wrapped an arm around the Saiyan's neck while still chuckling.

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "I don't get it, what's the difference?"

This brought a smile to Diana's face as she saw how cute the warrior could be only seconds after effortlessly defeating multiple heavy hitting super villains by him-self. He was both ferocious and gentle and for some reason, that made Diana blush. She immediately realized and shook the feeling, it was strange but nice to have feelings for someone, she had feelings for only one other man and it was the very first man she had ever met so suffice to say that she didn't have much to compare to.

Batman grunted before responding, "Blue star radiation increases Superman's physical power exponentially."

"Oh so I accidently took him to a planet that made him stronger? Guess I should avoid that from now on, huh?"

"I'll say," Diana smiled and stood closer to Goku who didn't really seem to notice however, the greatest detective in the world did and he didn't like it.

He grunted once again and shot a grappling hook at the nearby roof above before swinging away abruptly, "Does he not like me or something?"

Clark and Diana shared a look before returning their gaze to the Saiyan, Clark spoke up first as Diana looked away, "Well, you see, Diana and Batman, they used to 'see' each other. If you catch my drift?"

"Oh,' Goku responded and after a few seconds of silence he repeated himself although this time he actually understood the meaning, "Oh! Wait what does that have to do with me?"

Clark shared yet another look with Diana who was now thoroughly blushing and trying to avoid embarrassment, "Well, you and Diana… you two…"

Goku still seemed confused as he raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you think me and Diana are dating?"

Clark put his hands in the air, "No one ever said dating… I'll leave you two to… talk."

As Superman floated into the air and away from the area, Diana grabbed Goku by the hand, pulling him along the sidewalk, "What was his deal? Can you believe he thought we were together?"

Diana cleared her throat as she walked beside him, "Well, that's what I-"

"Ladies and gentleman!" a figure shouted from the skies, "I present to you the one and true Superman!"

Goku's face immediately changed from the care free, confused man he is into the burning hearted warrior he always was. He narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the man, "He looks like Clark but, he doesn't sound like him. And he's wearing a weird red suit."

The figure shouted louder, "I'm afraid the pale imitation you have experienced up until now was just a fake Superman! A copy! I am the true Superman and you will all bow to me!"

The people payed no real attention as something like this was simply a day-to-day occurrence in this city, however; people did begin to notice when the beams of red energy began raining down on them from above destroying cars, buildings and people alike.

People began screaming in terror as they scattered in every direction they could, Wonder Woman floated into the air and motioned to Goku, "Are you coming?"

The Saiyan smiled and floated up next to her flying up to meet the man, his features were clearer now; they could tell who he was.

"Clark?" Goku uttered in confusion as he floated forwards, "What are you wearing?"

"Prime…" Diana felt a sudden flash of anger and fear rush over her like a wave, "I thought…"

"You thought I was dead? Gone? ABANDONED?" He shouted, "I'm Superman! I can do anything! And the first thing on my list is killing that stupid copy!" Superboy looked around and scanned the area, "Is he not with you?"

"He doesn't have time to deal with scum like you, he's a busy man," Diana said confidently, "On the other hand; this man already defeated Superman."

"I'M SUPERMAN! And he can't beat me! I'm a thousand times stronger than Superpants EVER was!" His power ring's aura engulfed his body and blazed around him as his anger grew with every passing moment.

"Diana, who is this guy? Why does he look like Clark?" Goku scratched his head and Diana simply put a hand on his shoulder warming his body, he could feel her confidence and compassion pouring onto him, she was afraid of course but, she was so much more confident in Goku's ability.

"Goku, this man is an alternate universe counterpart of Superman; he's far stronger than the man you fought. Do you think you can do it?" Diana grabbed Goku's hand in her own and held them in front of her, "I could assist you but, my power is over shadowed greatly by his own." She lowered her head slightly disappointed that she knew she couldn't help. This man tore through an entire Green Lantern Corps and she could barely hope to defeat a handful in combat let alone all of them. She was simply outmatched; Goku placed a finger to her chin and pulled her head up so her eyes could meet his, "I won't know until I try; I'll give it my best shot, no holding back."

Normally Goku would use a weaker transformation to fight an enemy but, the look on Diana's face spoke to him. She was afraid of him and that's saying something coming from the Amazonian Princess and though she held herself high she knew when she was out classed.

"How touching… wait here while I vomit."

Superboy floated forwards and came face to face with Goku, "You think you have what it takes to beat Superman?"

"I beat one why not the other?"

"Insolent worm! You're nothing but fodder to me! I'm SUPERMAN!"

"I heard you the first time!" Goku shouted as his Ki began to enter a metamorphosis as life energy shifted into a divine state, a new source of power emerging as its own. An orange aura floated gently off of him silently, his hair changed its dark raven color into a crimson red. His eyes blazed with the power of a God.

"Look at that… red energy. How original…" Superboy Prime scoffed and looked away for a moment as his own rings aura expanded and collided with Goku sending sparks of raw power off around him.

"You think you have what it takes, Prime?" Goku formed a smile on his face, "To fight a God?"

"I AM A GOD!"

Prime reeled back with astonishing speeds as his hand formed into a fist, the sound barrier was an afterthought as his fist slammed into Goku's nose so fast the Saiyan God didn't even see it coming. He fell back clutching his face for a moment; he pulled his hand back and saw a small amount of blood dripping from his nose, "It's a good thing you won't live to regret that."

Goku lunged forwards at his top speed with fist raised, his stance was perfect but the jab still missed its target, he tried following it up with another attack but as he considered his options in Nano-second increments, Prime pulled his hands up and balled them into a fist before bringing them down on Goku's back sending him to the ground below, of course Goku used his Ki to catch himself before he hit the ground. Goku screamed as his aura picked up and began collecting around him as it gathered and enhanced his entire body. He rocketed upwards leaving a trail of aura behind as he landed an uppercut to Prime's jaw sending him further upwards towards the clouds.

He turned to face Diana quickly, "You're going to want to help with the evacuation; this guy is good so he might cause some damage that I can't stop."

She nodded in understanding and floated down further towards the ground as Goku flew upwards to find Prime holding a red lantern in his hand, as he saw Goku it disappeared but he noticed something. Prime's Ki hadn't changed but his power obviously had, his aura was brighter and larger, his veins were glowing red as well as his eyes. He had clearly just amped himself but not by enhancing his own body. That's when Goku noticed the ring on his finger; it was identical to that of Green Lantern's ring obviously not as pure though.

"What are you supposed to be? Discount Green Lantern?" Goku chuckled as Prime smiled at him, "I doubt you can muster the will power needed to beat me."

"Shows what you know, it's a red lantern power ring which means it doesn't thrive on will power. It thrives on RAGE!" Prime's fist shot up as he pointed his ring in Goku's direction quickly summoning a massive red baseball bat. He swung it at Goku who cut his Ki Flight for a second dropping a few feet before dematerializing and reappearing behind Prime. He cupped his hands for a second and unleashed a beam of blue energy at Prime's back point blank. The explosion shook Earth's atmosphere and most of the Western Hemisphere, but only slight tremors as Goku had long since learned to control the area of effect from his Ki.

As the explosion smoke disappeared and the dust settled, Goku narrowed his eyes when he noticed the bubble of red energy protecting him unscratched. "Impeccable defense, if that ring is run on rage then you must be really angry, am I allowed to ask why?"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Superboy dashed forwards in an attempt to strike Goku downwards again but the Saiyan God narrowly avoided the attack. In raw physical attributes, Prime clearly had an advantage; he was stronger and faster than Goku but lacked technique and was too sloppy for his own good.

Goku slipped to the side and sent a palm into Prime's chest plate which pushed him out of close quarter's combat range. Goku formed two baseball sized Ki orbs and immediately began bombarding Superboy with a volley of energy bullets, each one capable of shattering entire planets as hundreds collided with Prime. Superboy felt searing pain across his body as he tanked each bullet as they came, seeing far too many to dodge, his eyea glowed a bright red as his trademark heat vision vaporized the Ki bullets and blasted Goku with enough heat to even put the core of a sun to shame. Goku threw his hands up in defense but mostly relied on a godly Ki shield to protect him, not that he would be significantly injured by an attack like this anyways.

Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Prime, cupping his hands by his side. He needed to build energy and for that he needed time, which Prime obviously would never let him have. Goku began his trademark chant as the energy began to build in his palms, "Ka…" he instantly teleported to another random spot in Prime's vicinity. Prime used a concentrated blast of heat vision but missed when Goku teleported once again, "Me…" Goku teleported above Superboy as the Kryptonian frantically searched for his opponent. "Ha…" Goku gave his position away as Prime immediately sent a massive red hand construct to catch Goku but missed when he teleported yet again. Goku reappeared this time a distance away as Prime laughed, "This isn't a game! FIGHT ME NOW!"

"Me…" Goku disappeared yet again, he had spent time concentrating and building his Ki up and up until he had finally topped off the beams energy. The most amount of Godly Ki he could put into a single blast was in that orb and ready to be unleashed.

Prime searched but was surprised to find Goku had reappeared only feet away, less than a foot actually. "HA!" Goku extended his palms onto Prime's 'S' symbol as the beam engulfed him quickly expanding and shooting off upwards into space. The beam rocked the entire planet below as even those on the Watchtower could feel the abrupt shaking coming from Earth.

…

Diana swooped down and sliced a massive chunk of building in half with her blessed sword, saving the life of a mother and child in the process.

She flew off as the atmosphere began to shake suddenly; the entire sky was lit up with sparkling blue energy. The energy flushed the entire sky above her as far as her eyes could see, Goku really wasn't going to hold back this time but, would it be enough?

Superman sped across the street in a blur of blue and red saving multiple people from multiple accidents due to the shaking. He managed to save all the people from a burning building only one second before it collapsed. "I don't know Diana; I should be up there fighting alongside him."

"Last time Prime was here it was nearly the end of all things but last time we didn't have Goku either. I'm no fonder of the idea of sticking to the side lines than you are but, for now, it's our only option." Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's shoulder, "Hera, bless us all."

…

Goku floated back as his blast flew out into space and harmlessly dissipated, he watched the smoke carefully as there was no shield of any kind this time. This was a good sign, Goku's instant transmission was obviously too fast for even the ring to react in time. Goku huffed as he used much of his energy on that last attack but, surely it was finished. As he searched for Prime's Ki and felt nothing, so he must have been vaporized by the blast. Goku let his guard down for a fraction of a nano-second and that's when it hit him. From behind came a reality shattering fist that flew through the atmosphere at unimaginable speeds striking Goku in the back. This attack was unexpected but the Saiyan had long since built measures around his body to prepare for that kind of attack, almost like what Vegeta did when he fought Goku as a Majin, he used his Ki to absorb the blunt of the attack receiving residual energy as a default which still hurt like hell.

Goku flew through the air and out of the atmosphere; as long as he retained Godly Ki he didn't need to worry about oxygen. As he reached outer space he searched for Superboy's Ki and turned to find him floating slightly above him glowing a dark crimson hue that radiated in the utter blackness surrounding them.

"You call yourself a God? Have you nothing more to offer me?" Superboy smiled as his red rage aura expanded and the energy pumped through his veins once again.

"Yea, I got one or two things still up my sleeve," Goku adjusted his wrist band and cracked his neck as he felt energy floating around him. His Godly Ki was being overwhelmed by rage and hatred, he needed to amp himself. He needed to stop holding back, "I guess now is no time to be pulling my punches then."

"Don't bluff! You're burning the candle at both ends as it is, you simply can't beat me!" Superboy laughed manically this time as Goku smiled and chuckled along with him.

"Something funny?"

"Actually there is, you see, you think you know everything there is to know about me but really, you don't have a clue." Goku tightened his fists by his side as he felt the power rushing out of him. It was familiar but as it mixed with his Godly Essence, it became something completely different.

…

Batman sat at the helm of the Watchtower as he viewed the battle via satellite, as he witnessed the massive Kamehameha that lit up the skies all across the Western Hemisphere. After the light died down Batman began scanning the fighters as Superboy emerged unfazed utilizing this confusion to ambush the Saiyan.

Martian Manhunter approached from behind and commented, "Do you think he can do it?"

"At this rate? He'll destroy the Universe trying."

"Impossible, he can't be that powerful," Manhunter watched as Goku smiled and began chatting with the Kryptonian.

"Goku's battle with Superman was so fierce that even after 'negating the energy from the shockwave' as Goku put it, they still ended up bending and warping space around them with their physical attacks alone. Who knows what Goku will do when fighting someone literally a thousand times more powerful than Superman," Batman grunted and watched the screen as an Error message appeared when Goku began charging his Ki.

"What is wrong?"

"Hold on to something, this is going to get worse before it gets better," Batman clenched the control console as the Watchtower began shaking violently.

…

Goku screamed loudly as a blue neon Ki aura engulfed his entire body and as it cleared from the feet up, Goku's red crimson hair had shot up in the style of a Super Saiyan except, in this scenario, his golden hair had been replaced by bright blue glowing locks. His sparking aura flashed around him as it expanded to counter Superboy's.

Their auras clashed and they met eyes; the shockwave from the auras blew high speed winds throughout the planet below. As Goku finally reached the peak of his power; the red aura retreated and left Goku's aura to float with tiny surges of turquois electricity crossing it randomly.

"What are you, a walking hair-dye dispensary? What a useless transformation; you changed your hair, so what?" the kryptonian scoffed as scarlet energy pumped through his veins clearly outlining them under his skin.

"You don't know anything about Saiyan's like me, when we transform, only our hair changes in appearance but… our power?" Goku rocketed towards Prime who reeled back in defense but was shocked to find that, just before he countered, Goku dematerialized from sight. He appeared only an instant later behind Prime with his hands cupped together and raised above his head. He brought his hands down on Prime slamming him across space and towards Earth's moon. Prime flew into the moon causing an enormous crater, but it didn't stop there. Superboy sat up in his crater and held his head for a moment before noticing Goku flying towards him with his bright blue trail of aura following him like a tail; Superboy wanted to counter but it was like his body just wasn't fast enough. Goku slammed his left fist into Prime's chest with a shout as he was forced into and through the moon, emerging on the other side and barely managing to stop his momentum. The moon now had its own small ring of orbiting rubble as the chunks of the lunar mass were carved out by Goku's attack.

Superboy wiped the blood from his lip and stared at it for a moment, "Huh… this is a new feeling. Pride in someone else," As he stared at the blood that floated in zero gravity in front of him he reached out his left hand and squeezed the blood back into its most basic molecules, with a grunt he sighed, "Too bad its overshadowed by all of this UNYEILDING RAGE!" His aura exploded around him and he rocketed towards Goku with his fist reeled back.

Goku noticed this and smiled as he realized Prime had been holding back for the most part so far, he charged his own aura and shot off with his fist pulled back in the same way. They screamed as the distance between them became shorter and shorter until their fists were only inches apart. Goku wasn't an idiot, he was well aware that a direct collision between two forces such as himself and Prime would shatter the boundaries of space and time for sure, so to avoid this Goku learned to match the momentum and angle of his opponents punches as to negate the shockwaves and prevent collateral damage. He perfectly aligned his fist with Prime's and yet the force from the attack was still enough to cause a burst of pressure in-between their fists blasting them in the opposite direction of each other. Prime flew back into the void of space as Goku flew towards Earth.

Before he reached the atmosphere though, Goku used his Ki to stop his free fall and fly back towards the enemy at faster than light speeds. As he closed in on Prime as he pounded his fist into Prime's chest increasing his uncontrollable momentum into deep space, Goku repeated this process multiple times until they came upon a small red planet in the distance.

Goku cupped his hands together by his side and quickly announced the attack as blue energy concentrated in his palms "Kamehameha!" the blue energy wave quickly shot forwards pushing Prime into Mars' atmosphere, falling towards it at near light speeds, he nearly shattered the entire planet just by impacting it. As the planet shook and ruptured, it completely fell apart as its structural integrity collapsed and the planet literally shook to pieces.

Goku landed on the planet and took a quick look around, "Wow, it's a good thing the Martians were all wiped out by some alien genocide. Otherwise I'd have to find a way to get the Dragonballs together and wish an entire species to life again." Goku chuckled slightly as Prime lifted himself from the country sized crater he had made.

"What was that? Dragonballs? Wishes?"

"Yea, they're these magical orbs from my Universe that grant wishes. Too bad no amount of speed will allow you to travel there alone." Goku smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Well I'd like to think of myself as a pretty smart guy, if I can get my wish granted I can erase every Superman from every Universe!" Superboy's smile became sinister, "I'll get there somehow and when I do this entire Universe will pay!"

"It doesn't exactly work like that," Goku scratched his head, "I'm not sure the Dragonballs can even grant a wish like that!"

"You can't trick me into giving up on it now! The Dragonballs will be mine, just after I KILL YOU!"

…

Above Metropolis, a tiny spark of energy surged from nowhere, the sky seemed to just begin imploding until a small holo-hoop sized portal opened up seemingly from nothing.

Two silhouettes emerged, their appearance blocked from the light on the other side. They looked around before turning back towards the portal.

"Close it before you get us caught, dummy!" One of them shouted as the other pulled a small pill shaped device from his crop-top purple jacket. He pressed the button on the top and tossed it at the portal, a plume of smoke appeared and as it dissipated the portal was gone.

"Ya know, it's just like your dad to disappear and leave us in the dark like this. Maybe if we find him, we can get some of the action!" As the portal was gone, they're appearance was clear as day.

One was tall with long purple hair tied back in a pony-tail, his long blade was strapped to his back and under his purple jacket he wore a black t-shirt with a small 'C' logo on the left corner.

The other was slightly shorter with short black hair, he wore an orange Gi much like Goku's but instead it bore the symbol of Piccolo instead of Whis.

"Do you think Popo and Dende will be mad that we left without saying anything?"

The boy with the purple hair chuckled, "We're co-guardians of the Earth, Goten. I think we're entitled to a little vacation every now and then."

Goten shrugged and looked out across the sea of people and cars, buildings barely stood and blurs of super speed saved people all across the city, "Man this place is a mess. Do you think my dad's down there, Trunks?"

Trunks looked up and focused on sensing Goku's particular energy signal, "No way! He's at full power! I can feel it but, he isn't on Earth, he's in space. Pretty far out too if I can feel this right."

"Aw man! We can't breathe in space! He's a god remember!"

Trunks sighed, "True, but if I know your father, he'll be coming back to Earth the moment he can."

…

Goku and Superboy traded blows that could have annihilated the Galaxy with just the reverberations of their high-speed combat, of course, Goku would never let all those people die so he did his best to negate the energy, "YOU'RE LOOSING YOUR EDGE SAIYAN!"

Superboy roundhouse kicked Goku across the face sending him over the planet's surface and off Mars. As he flew through space he managed to stop himself abruptly with his Ki as he rocketed back towards Mars only to be passed by a blur of speed. Prime left Mars and flew out into space passing Goku and flying into the void.

Superboy waited until Goku was following him promptly to turn and fire blasts of red energy which Goku effortlessly dodged, "Your ring functions at Light Speed which is impressive to most, but, I'm way beyond that level now." He sent an energy bullet that blasted Prime out of his trajectory and into a massive, planet sized asteroid which shattered on impact.

Goku floated next to him and vaporized the asteroid with a quick Ki blast leaving only an angrier Superboy Prime with a burning cape to boot which didn't last long as things don't really burn in a vacuum. Prime's eyes began glowing a crimson red as he unleashed another blast of heat, this time catching Goku in the shoulder. Goku floated back and began dematerializing as Prime attempted to hit Goku and failed time and time again.

"I HATE SPEEDSTERS!" Superboy Prime shouted as he rushed out to throw a flurry of rapid machine gun jabs which were completely dodged or redirected harmlessly.

"I'm no speedster, I just trained really hard to get where I am. I can tell just by looking, you can't beat me." Goku caught Prime's fist and side-kicked him in the abdomen sending him out into space again. This time, he stopped himself with a red baseball-mitt construct which disappeared as he gained his second wind.

"WHY CANT I HIT YOU?!" Prime screamed as his aura grew and grew with every shout.

"Throwing a tantrum?"

"I WILL KILL YOU TO DEATH!" Goku suddenly noticed a spike in Prime's speed and power. He rushed Goku sending a knee into his gut, ejecting air from his lungs and energy from his limbs. It was a star shattering strike that caught Goku completely off guard, "NOW YOU'LL SEE WHAT A REAL SUPERMAN IS CAPABLE OF!"

Goku reeled back and held his gut as he looked up only to find a fist directed at his face knocking him into a spinning motion through space, he was then bombarded by attacks that were easily triple the speed and power of the ones before. Blood was drawn as Goku attempted to avoid the attacks but was out maneuvered by raw speed which Prime noticed and used to his advantage. He disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Goku kicking him in the back and sending him flying forwards.

Goku threw his hands up in a perfect defensive form, he looked up and noticed Prime staring at him, rage filled red eyes and glowing crimson armor that radiated energy from all sides, he was definitely far more powerful now. It had to be the ring, the angrier he becomes the more powerful he gets! He'd been taunting him the whole time and he had been progressively getting more powerful as the fight continued but, only now did he gain the power to not only match Goku but also exceed him. He had hit harder, he had to hit faster. Goku's eyes widened as his aura flashed brightly and he charged Prime with a loud war cry to match.

He slammed his right elbow into Prime's chin and followed up with a right cross and left hook, he finished the combination with deadly precise roundhouse kick to the neck. A kick which had the force of a Galaxy behind it didn't even cause Prime to flinch; he grabbed Goku's ankle which was still firmly pressed against his neck and spun him until he gained enough to speed to launch Goku back in the direction of Earth.

Goku flew for a few million miles before stopping himself mid-flight; he charged his aura as Prime flew in and slammed his fist into Goku's solar plexus causing him to keel over in pain, clutching his stomach uncontrollably. He looked up for only a second before receiving a hay maker to his face propelling him backwards once again, Prime wasn't doing this on accident, he still wanted Superman dead. He slammed Goku's head into his knee before kicking him in the chest and sending back towards Earth again. He flew through space uncontrollably until he reached Earth's moon, which he was passing until Prime flew in and roundhouse kicked him into the lunar mass.

Goku barely managed to maintain his God essence as he felt something very unfamiliar… lethal pain. He hadn't felt like that since the Universe 6 and 7 tournament nearly a century ago. He had internal bleeding for sure, and a broken arm and rib cage for sure. One thing though, he was still happy. He felt over whelming joy at the overall situation, there was someone with this much power in this Universe! How exciting! Even the Destroyer God would be impressed by this display.

Goku still managed to his feet; if there was one thing he was _always_ good at it would be taking a beating. He smiled as Prime landed on the moon, still blood-lusted and still a very powerful threat. He rushed forwards thrusting his knee into Goku's abdomen causing blood to fly from his lungs; Goku tumbled back and through moon debris until he was stopped by a small boulder. Getting to his feet once again, he was immediately grabbed by the throat and lifted off the moon's surface; Prime smiled as he tightened his grip, "You see NOW? I'm the strongest there is! And for future reference, Saiyan, next time you should remember your place like the rest of them…" Goku struggled to break Prime's grip but failed as the kryptonian cocked his fist back in preparation, "And wait for Superman."

Prime unleashed a punch that was less like a punch and more like a supernova exploding in Goku's face. He flew towards the Earth at high speeds as the strikes shockwaves expanded and sent the moon into ruins. The entire Earth shook briefly as Goku hit the atmosphere and immediately reverted back into his base form.

…

Goten and Trunks spent the next 5 or so minutes watching the frantic city below as its heroes randomly swooped in and saved people. So far, no one had died so the two Saiyan fighters stood passively by. Suddenly, the power they had been sensing and tracking had suddenly appeared near Earth at high speeds.

"Goten, do you feel it?" Trunks stood and looked up into the sky.

"My father…"

As the Earth begun to shake violently, Goten spotted an incoming projectile.

"What is that?" Trunks asked as he put his hand over his eyes to block the sun's glare.

"Whatever it is, it'll destroy the planet with that impact speed."

Goten and Trunks both charged a golden glow, each gaining an identical aura and golden spiked hair. They used they're speed to fly towards the object and intercept it before it entered city limits. Trunks put his hands on Gotenks back and used their combined strength to stop the incoming object.

As they dispersed their aura and returned to normal, they immediately recognized the 'object'. It was Son Goku and he was badly injured, Goten immediately felt rage filling his entire body. Goku was a mess, he had dozens of broken bones, multiple dislocated joints, profusely bleeding cuts and gashes, and that's just the half of it. He was weakened and with no Ki to protect him, he had minor burns all over his body from re-entry into the atmosphere at near light speeds.

"Whatever did this, _whoever_ did this, is going to pay dearly," Goten immediately charged his Super Saiyan aura and ascended past it and into the second level with sparking electric aura to match.

"Goten, think for a second, whatever did this just finished curb stomping _**your dad**_ ," Trunks put a hand on his shoulder, "What do you think it'll do to you?"

His aura slowly dissipated and returned to normal, "We have to do something! We can't just…"

"We can't just leave your dad like this either, dude. Look all those people with super powers down there," He pointed down to the blurs of speed and colorful people pulling men from burning cars and saving children from falling debris, "Suffice to say they probably already met Goku, we can let them take care of him while we take care of whatever it is that did this."

"We've been training for a really long time but, do you really think we can do this?" Goten floated down with his father in hands as Trunks smiled towards him.

"If not us… then I suppose we have another somebody who could lend a hand…"

…

As the two approached the ground, they were met by Wonder Woman, Superman, and Flash who had their arms raised in defense.

"Who the hell are you? What happened to Goku up there?" Superman's eyes turned a vicious crimson as he caught sight of the injured Saiyan.

Diana nearly let a tear slip from her cheek before she regained her composure and raised her blade to eye level, "Put him down, strangers."

"We aren't strangers," Goten smiled at Diana who saw something familiar, "Goku is my father."

Superman's eyes turned from red back into their normal blue irises, "Goku… has a son?"

"He had two," Trunks said, "But, Gohan didn't wish for eternal youth to become a guardian of Earth so…"

Diana lowered her sword as her jaw dropped, "So Goku was… married?"

Flash chuckled, "Hardly the time for a love triangle, Diana, we need to resolve this. Where is Prime? Did Goku beat him?" the speedster approached the two heroes who used their Ki to levitate Goku into the arms of the Amazon Princess.

"We'll take care of whatever problem you may have up there," Trunks winked down at them as they both charged a Super Saiyan aura and blasted off into the sky.

…

Prime scoffed as he lifted himself off the moon, "Boring. I thought he'd come back up but, maybe I put him down for good by accident."

He floated slowly into Earth's gravity, effortlessly resisting its pull and avoiding re-entry combustion all together. He smiled as he was met with a glowing sign of a new fighter, two new fighters, he could see them the moment they left the city as they approached a hypersonic speeds they halted in front of him.

"You two children are my next opponents? PATHETIC! GIVE ME SUPERMAN!" His aura rapidly increased with his impatient rage.

"You must be Prime then?" Trunks asked as he held out a thumbs up.

Goten did the same as he smiled, "You're going down, hard!" the two moved in synch and changed their thumbs up to a thumbs down, something they had done since childhood.

"How do you expect to win? I beat what's-his-face and he was way stronger than a couple kids," Prime laughed as Goten and Trunks assumed a strange position.

"FUUU… SION HA!"

…

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DC or DB

"Fuuu… sion HA!" as the two Saiyan warriors performed the dance, a bright sphere of golden light formed around them as instead of the two boys, a single man appeared.

Superboy Prime raised an eyebrow and analyzed this new man, he was over 6 feet tall and had a mix of violet and raven colored hair; he wore a skin tight black sleeveless shirt with the trademarked blue vest with yellow padding around the edges. He also wore white pants with a blue sash and brown gloves as well.

Prime was quiet, he had calmed down considerably since his battle with Goku. He looked on in surprise and curiosity but, didn't fail to simply stare.

After a few seconds of silence, Prime spoke up, "Ok, give me a hint. What am I looking at here?" he rubbed his chin and looked the man up and down, "Some sort of merging power?"

"I'm the last man you'll ever see, fortunately I also happen to be dashingly handsome," the man spoke with the overlapping voices of both Goten and Trunks, "You can call me Gotenks."

"And the other two?"

"Irrelevant," Gotenks folded his arms across his chest, he was well built and had thick muscles that trumped even Prime's in size but, they were both clearly far stronger than they appeared. "I am not them as they are not me; I'm a completely different person now."

"You waited for me to enter the atmosphere so I'm going to assume that you can't breathe in space, right?" Prime smiled and held his hands out motioning to the air around them. Gotenks was silent so Prime continued anyways, "So, I could just toss you into space and be done with you?"

"I can teleport," Gotenks stated dryly while closing his eyes obviously irritated by Superboy's arrogance.

"Oh, shame. I would have loved for it to be that easy. I have someone down there that I really hate and need TO KILL," Prime cleared his throat and caught his composure.

Gotenks charged a bright clear aura around him boosting his strength, speed, stamina and all other aspects of his physical body. He rushed forwards with astonishing speeds and slammed his fist into Prime's face, dead center. Superboy didn't even flinch as he stood with the same disappointed expression dragging across his face.

"Are we done?"

"Not yet!" Gotenks dematerialized and appeared several feet away and began charging a bright golden aura as his hair completely shifted to a platinum gold color. Sparking electricity circulated around his body as his hair spiked slightly further, he ascended past Super Saiyan and had no intention of turning back.

"Ya know the other guy had red and then blue hair, now you come along with gold hair? I'm starting to think you two might be related somehow, how close am I?" Superboy smiled and used his hand to resemble a balanced scale, "Warm or cold?"

"You're about to be nice and toasty!" Gotenks charged forwards with all his power and delivered a star shattering blow to Primes face, who this time, flew backwards in the air from the force of the attack. "But that's not all!" He floated back and charged a golden orb in his hands; he then slowly formed a ring and allowed it to float above his head, "Galactic Doughnut!"

Superboy shook his head and caught his second wind just as the ring came from above and surrounded him, it shrunk around him and trapped his arms by his side as Gotenks flew in and delivered a flurry of undodgeable jabs and kicks. As the combinations continued to come, Superboy activated his ring as the crimson energy pumped through his veins once again. His muscles bulged as he used his brute strength to tear through the Ki energy trapping him and disperse the energy into small drops resembling rain. Prime immediately followed up with a light speed hay maker that shook reality around them as it came in contact with Gotenks' chin; Gotenks flew backwards as he came to the conclusion that he had been struck by a force of unimaginable power. As he flew uncontrollably through the sky, Prime appeared behind him and slammed his fists into Gotenks' back stopping his high speed flight with an audible cracking sound; Gotenks fell through the air and towards the ground. He was dizzy and definitely seeing stars as he felt the adjustment to his back was less crippling and more stress relieving; He straightened his form only feet from the ground as he landed pushing his feet through the asphalt of the abandoned street coming to a complete stop. Immediately a blur of red appeared followed by another of blue and then a combination of the two. It was the heroes he had met before, they gathered around him as Gotenks huffed and caught his breath.

"Are you alright?" Diana put a hand on his shoulder and sighed looking back up at the sky, "If you require our help, we'd be more than glad to-"

"I got this!" Gotenks smiled and stood upright charging a Super Saiyan aura once again, "He just caught me off guard."

Flash looked around and then back to Gotenks, "Ok I don't have super sight so I'm not exactly sure who you are… am I missing something?"

Gotenks chuckled, "The two Saiyans you met used a technique to create me; a sort of fusion," The Saiyan Hybrid laughed as Flash still seemed confused. Gotenks blasted off into the air once again as he rocked the city with hypersonic speed.

"So that's Goku's son?" Flash asked to no one in particular as Superman stepped forwards.

"Speaking of Goku we need to get him to the watchtower A.S.A.P," As Superman carried Goku's limp body with him he sighed, "Whoever he is, he clearly has some relation to Goku and with that being said, I think he's the only one with any sort of chance against Prime."

Wonder Woman pulled her sword from its sheath, "Right, you two take Goku to the Watchtower and I'll help his son fight Prime."

Flash chuckled, "No way, he'll slaughter you!" Flash sped next to Superman and motioned to Goku's limp form, "You saw what he did to Goku right?"

"I simply won't allow Goku's son to fight alone and possibly die alone," She floated into the air momentarily before being pulled by Superman's floating hand.

"You'll get in his way; he's clearly got a technique that puts him at levels we still can't comprehend. Our best bet is to let him buy us time while we heal Goku and the only place with tech like that is the Watchtower." Clark pulled her down to the ground with him slowly as he still held Goku's body.

He pressed his ear for a moment and smiled, "Bruce, send a teleport to the Watchtower."

" _Why don't you take Goku's instant movement? It seems to be all the rage these days."_

…

Gotenks flew up and dispersed his aura as he arrived in front of Prime who was wiping the blood from his nose furiously.

"YOU'RE BACK?" Prime shouted as he finally cleared his bloody nose, "I've got a SURPRISE for you!"

Gotenks chuckled slight as he rubbed his nose in boast, "Hehe well I have one for you too."

"Really? I hope we didn't get the same thing!" Prime flew up at light speed sent a massive twenty foot fist construct into Gotenks who immediately placed his fingers to his forehead teleporting away from the attack. As he reappeared behind Prime he immediately charged his ascended Super Saiyan aura as he continued to focus his energy on something inside him. He concentrated his Ki and from his mouth he exhaled a large white blob like creature. The blob began developing until arms and a head formed into the shape of Gotenks but, resembling a ghost of some sort.

"Get ready, Prime! For the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks shouted as his Ki charged further and he began spitting out multiple other ghosts each one identical to the last. As they developed and formed into the ghosts, Prime blinked as he watched each one line up in a perfect formation.

Gotenks shouted like a drill sergeant, "Attention! Eyes forward! Sound off!"

Each ghost immediately followed his commands and began sounding off, each one said a number starting at 1 and ending in 10.

"Wow, that's an impressive cloning technique," Superboy folded his arms and sighed, "But, they're clearly deformed or something. Whatever technique you performed you must've done it wrong," Prime inspected the crew as Gotenks flashed a bright smile.

"They turned out exactly as I wanted them to," Gotenks smiled once again as he pointed at Prime, "Get him!"

The ghosts immediately shouted and whaled as they flew from their line and towards Prime who yawned easily dodging their attacks and landing consecutive strikes on each one as they passed. Once he chopped through the last ghost, he looked around at them. He was so fast that he could experience things at nanosecond increments allowing him to perceive things in slow motion as well; he watched as the ghosts began to glow brightly and smile. Each one detonated going up in a massive fireball that covered the sky-line; the explosion caused a massive plume of smoke to expand around them creating cover for both.

Gotenks couldn't see his enemy and he didn't feel any extraordinary Ki coming from around him so began laughing hysterically, "Looks like my little deformities were more than enough to take you down!"

…

"What the hell happened to him?" Batman rushed Goku onto a long cold silver table in the medical lab, "Did Prime do this?"

Superman nodded as Diana stepped in front of him, "Will he be alright?"

Batman lifted his cowl off of his face and tossed it aside as he grabbed a flash-light from his belt, flashing it in Goku's unconscious eyes looking for a response; "I don't know yet, we don't have a lot to work with. Unlike others with god-like invulnerability, Goku didn't come with a radioactive rock we can cut his skin with." Bruce immediately began pressing buttons on the computer dashboard only feet away as a halo-like device swooped from below the table and slide over Goku slowly scanning his body.

"What's the verdict, doc? Do we need to do this on our own?" Barry asked as Bruce observed the X-rays.

"You aren't going to believe this," Bruce started as Clark stepped forwards looking Goku up and down as he did so.

"His bones are… reforming at an alarming rate," Clark finished as he smiled, "That means…"

Barry smiled, "He has a healing factor."

"At this rate it'll take hours for him to heal but, with treatment we may be able to shave that time down." Bruce leaned back and rubbed his temples letting out a long drawn out sigh, "We might need to go out there."

Superman sighed, "In any other case that's exactly what we'd do, no question but, in a best case scenario we still die out there. He killed a lot of people last time he was in this dimension and we thought we were done with him when Conner and Kara locked him away in the Source Wall."

Diana chuckled, "Speed Force, Quantum Cube, and the Source Wall; He's escaped every prison we could toss him in even the paradise dimension; a better question is: do you really think Goku can just punch him to death?" They stared at her, obviously questioning their own reasoning.

Bruce sighed, "We've been too dependent on Goku, I realize that but, it was out of desperation. What do you do with a villain that can't be killed or trapped under any circumstance?" He typed away at his computer nearly broke the keys as he smashed them nearly losing his temper and tossing the computer entirely, "He destroyed the Anti-Monitor for Christ's sake!"

"Well let's think about this, we don't just need Superboy killed," Barry stated aloud, "We just need him captured but, clearly everything from this Universe has proved unsuccessful thus far but," Barry trailed off as they all turned back to Goku who was still lying wordlessly on the table.

"He isn't from this Universe." Bruce stated flatly.

"Do you think he could possibly have something that could trap someone as powerful as Superboy?"

"Only one way to find out," Barry sighed, "We have to ask him."

…

Gotenks smiled at his massive smoke cloud, he was more than over-joyed to be back in the lime-light being the arrogant teenager he is but, he couldn't help but feel dangerously unfinished with his business. He tightened his golden tail around his waist resembling a belt as he relaxed expecting his victory.

As the cloud cleared, Superboy floated nearly unharmed as his armor gleamed in the red bubble construct that surrounded him, he felt the suit absorbing and processing sun-light around him and into his body. His armor gave him an edge but, his already monumental power was the only edge he ever truly needed. After surviving the reconstruction of the Multiverse; Superboy was immune to the power reduction the heroes received. In short, Superboy Prime was just as, if not stronger than, Superman during his time in the Silver Age. That being said, it was very clear that Superboy could stomp on and tear through any opponent he was put against no matter how vast in strength or number. As Superboy's strength quickly returned to normal levels, he was more than surprised to find his opponent dancing in the air as if he had won already.

"Hey!" Superboy shouted.

Gotenks stopped and turned slowly, "Oh you're still around."

A vein nearly popped in Superboy's head, "OF COURSE I AM!"

Gotenks chuckled nervously before clearing his throat and assuming a fighting stance, "Maybe I need to use more of my power on you then?"

"Don't bluff, we both know you can get all blue haired like the last one so, get on with it! I want to see everything you have to offer before I DESTROY you!" Superboy grinned brightly as Gotenks blinked.

"Ya know," Gotenks began, "I know why I'm fighting you but, why are you fighting me?" It was a simple question but, also a question that fighters don't usually think about mid-battle.

"You're a hero of another Universe right? Just like the other guy? Well there's a certain someone I'm trying to kill and he was in my way and now SO ARE YOU!" Superboy shouted in anger as he floated and awaited a response.

"I guess that makes sense but, what're you going to do next?"

Superboy Prime raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to kill every Superman in every Universe until I'm the only one left. That's my goal!"

"Not too sure what a Superman is but, I can't let you kill an infinite number of the same guy… at least I think I can't," Gotenks put a finger to his chin before shrugging in resolution.

"Well you're going to have to stop me by force, I won't go peacefully," Prime folded his arms across his chest as his eyes turned a sinister red, "So get on with it! Show me everything!"

"You can't handle my 'everything'! Let's see how you like level 3 instead!" Gotenks clenched his fists by his side and charged his Ki; the space around him distorted as he began shouting in a low voice slowly before quickly shouting louder and louder. His golden-electric aura sparked around him as his hair began highlighting brighter than before; his already spiked hair grew as his muscles bulged and his eyebrows disappeared. Reality around the two began warping as Prime's crimson aura shot up to defend him. With a final shout, Gotenks let loose a destructive wave of power that singed the tip of prime's hair even through his shield.

"Impressive," Prime smiled as the lights died down and what was left was the same man but, the difference was his hair. His golden spiking locks now extended down to his waist, thicker and brighter than ever. Electricity now sparked around him simultaneously and consistently as if it had always been there.

"Hmph," Gotenks sneered as Prime realized his voice had gotten deeper somehow, "You need someone to put you in a time out."

Prime smiled as energy poured into his body at an alarming rate, "Let's go, before your hairstylist closes."

The two shouted a war-cry like no other before clashing at speeds that make light look slow.

…

Goku's eyes fluttered, his entire body felt like it had been on King Kai's planet again for the first time. He tried to sit up but felt a head currently on his chest and a mask wrapped firmly around his mouth delivering oxygen to him.

"Oh boy," Goku muttered as the Leaguers turned their attention towards him, just then, a green boot kicked the door down and two men walked in. "We're here! And we definitely didn't stop for plumbus' on the way back from Oa."

Hal Jordon and John Stewart entered the room as they all began surrounding Goku's table, He sat up, relieving Diana of her spot on his chest, "Thank the heavens you're ok."

Goku's face was frightened as he removed his hospital mask, "Nobody gave me any shots right?"

Clark smiled and put a hand on Goku's shoulder, "The mighty Saiyan brought to his knees by a needle? It's good to see you up and moving, Goku."

"Well, I'd love to say this is a time for celebration but, Prime is in space somewhere heading here! How long was I out for?"

Diana helped Goku from his cot-like bed and supported him as he got used to the pain in his legs, "Are you sure that you're alright, Goku?"

"Diana," Goku shrugged her off and smiled, "Trust me, I've been through way worse."

Hal and John shot each other a look before looking back to the Amazonian and Saiyan, "Did we miss something?"

"Yea, you did!" Goku shouted, "I was in space! Where was my Sector 2814 Guardian?" Goku raised his hands in exclamation as Batman stepped out in front of him and snapped his fingers.

"Goku focus!" Batman brought up a holographic feed of Gotenks fighting Prime as a Super Saiyan 3 as the entire station suddenly but, briefly lost power and lights as the lights quickly returned, "Apparently the son you never mentioned is here, looking to avenge your loss!"

Goku's face went from confused and carefree to one of deadly seriousness, "Gotenks is here? This is bad."

"Why? Why is that bad? I thought it was good!" Barry pulled on his own hair as he fell back in confusion.

John whispered over to Hal, "Goku has a son?"

"Gotenks is a complex character but, it's imperative that Prime doesn't push him past Super Saiyan 3!" Goku watched as prime back handed Gotenks across the sky, "I have to go but-" he fell to one knee as Clark, Diana, and Bruce caught him all at once, the others reaching to help out of instinct. "I'm just too injured right now! Clark, you have to intervene or Gotenks is gonna destroy this entire Galaxy trying to beat Prime!" Goku grabbed Clark by his shoulders as he tried to grip the situation.

"Goku, what comes after Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3?" Bruce asked logically looking for answers.

"A raw untapped power that even I didn't want under my belt," Goku looked out the nearby viewing window into space sensing the fight.

…

Gotenks and Prime clashed fists one last time shaking the atmosphere around them; they flew backwards as Gotenks' aura disappeared as did Prime's. Both of them breathed heavily, spite Prime not needing air, they were both tired and their bodies were spent, however; Superboy's energy was already being replenished by the sun's energy.

"You're pretty good, almost a match for me when I'm in a good mood," Prime chuckled and gained his composure while Gotenks could not.

"I'll beat you!" Gotenks flew in for right cross but, missed entirely as Prime dodged to the right and sent a knee into the Saiyan's solar plexus followed by a two-handed spike that sent him through the atmosphere and towards the ground.

Gotenks nearly hit the ground before he stopped himself using his Ki, "He keeps getting more powerful and all my attacks don't seem to do a thing."

Gotenks charged his golden Ki as his hair sprung upwards from the force of his aura; he screamed simultaneously charging his power even further. He cupped his hands by his waist and chanted a familiar saying, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Prime smiled and raised his crimson shield as a bubble around him, "Your friend used that technique too and it didn't work for him either!"

"Ha!" Gotenks unleashed the blue wave of energy in the form of a beam thicker than most buildings. It approached Superboy as he focused on his shield attempting to keep his defense solid; however, the beam cracked and broke the shield apart after it completely consumed him shooting off into space.

Gotenks' palms began smoking as the beam faded from view; Prime's shield followed his example as it was smoking as well with cracks and fractures running up and down its exterior.

"That was almost enough to break my shield but, it looks like im angrier than you are strong," Superboy lowered his shield and folded his arms across his chest.

Gotenks looked down at the clouds below him, realizing he had no other options he straightened his posture and took a long breath.

"It's time I give this fight my all, the ultimate power of a Saiyan warrior!" As Gotenks charged his Ki this time, his entire body shifted. He became a few inches taller, his hair retracted up to just his lower back and turned from gold to solid black with purple highlights, his shirt ripped away as his muscles bulged right through them, and his chest grew red fur along his entire torso aside from his pecks and abdomen. His golden aura grew brighter than ever before as the planet below him shook in terror violently causing natural disasters to appear randomly along with the shaking; Prime floated back as this display of power was so incredible his jaw hung loose for a moment.

"Now you'll face a Super Saiyan 4!"

…

Goku's eyes widened as the entire space station begun shaking again except this time the power was knocked out completely aside from emergency red-lights. Alarms blared through-out the station as Goku nearly fell over before being caught by Diana, "Are you alright."

"We can't let Gotenks fight in that form; he'll doom your earth for sure!"

"He's right," Bruce announced as Clark and the others immediately surrounded the viewing screens, "Tsunamis, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, sand storms, and tornados all over the planet, thousands are dying."

"We have to do something!" Clark shouted as his eyes turned red from frustrated anger.

"That's it!" Goku shouted as he placed his fingers to his forehead and teleported from sight.

…

Gotenks charged his aura further and used his intense speed to ram Prime with a Ki enhanced fist to the chest shattering the S symbol on his armor and sending him through the sky.

Prime stopped himself and wiped the blood from his lip, "Here comes that unyielding rage, again." He screamed with everything he had as his crimson aura flared up enhancing his body, fixing his armor and causing the red energy to flow through his body once again.

The two charged at each other with only seconds before they collided but, before they could, Goku appeared in front of them quickly turning into a Super Saiyan Blue with his god-like aura rushing to the forefront instantly. He quickly grabbed Gotenks' and Prime's wrist before they collided and used his Dragon Throw technique to spin at super speeds launching them both in opposite directions, canceling out their power as Whis had taught him.

Goku's blue aura quickly faded as he barely supported himself with his Ki; Gotenks quickly caught sight of his father and became squeamish instantly, "D-dad?"

"Gotenks, what did I tell you about that power!" He shouted as Gotenks looked towards the clouds below once again.

"I know but-"

"No 'buts' transform back this instant!"

"Yea okay," Gotenks immediately shifted back into his base form as Goku turned to Prime who adopted a fighting stance.

"Back for more?" Prime asked with a smile but, was surprised to see the Saiyan smile back.

"You want to kill Superman right?" Goku asked nonchalantly.

"Of course," Prime answered quickly.

"Well he's gone! Trillions of light-years away escorted by multiple squads of Green Lanterns; you'll never find him!" Goku smiled and continued, "We don't know where he is either so torturing anyone here is pointless… leave now!"

"No… it can't be! He's here and if he's not he's gotta come back eventually!" Prime rushed forwards at superior speeds slamming his fist into Gotenks' solar plexus sending a shockwave out around them that pushed Goku to a distance. Gotenks ejected a fair amount of blood before glowing and splitting into two unconscious Saiyans that fell at astonishing rates.

Goku shouted, "No!"

As Trunks fell through the air, from his jacket pocket came a small capsule that fell out and floated through the air with him.

Prime used his super-vision to catch this and quickly snatch the capsule from the air allowing Goten and Trunks to free fall at Mach 75 until they hit ground with enough force to level a city-block.

Prime appeared next to Goku, "What is this thing?"

"It's just a capsule meant for storage, it's useless," Goku tried reasoning but, Prime continued to examine the device before accidently pushing down on the top and causing a ticking to start, "A bomb?"

Prime tossed the capsule at the last second and as it exploded in a plume of smoke a small human-sized portal appeared in the air as Prime floated around it examining it from all sides.

"Liar! This is how you jump between dimensions, isn't it!?"

Goku tightened his jaw and absorbed the pain as his blue god-like aura sprung to life in a second as he charged Prime only to get back handed away easily fly through the air and barely managing to himself.

"The next time you see me, I'll be the only Superman that ever existed! Better yet I'll wish for the annihilation of all life in the Multiverse! I'll be the only thing left!" Prime cackled maniacally before zooming through the portal at insane speeds.

Goku struggled to stay afloat in the air as his god-aura faded and Superman appeared with Diana and bother Lanterns in tow.

"What the hell is that?" Superman said referring to the portal.

"It's a doorway to my Universe," Goku straightened himself as best he could, "And Prime just went in there looking for the Dragonballs."

…

Thanks for reading! Stay Awesome Gotham!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DB or DC

Chapter 5

…

"The next time you see me, I'll be the only Superman that ever existed! Better yet I'll wish for the annihilation of all life in the Multiverse! I'll be the only thing left!" Prime cackled maniacally before zooming through the portal at insane speeds.

Goku struggled to stay afloat in the air as his god-aura faded and Superman appeared with Diana and bother Lanterns in tow.

"What the hell is that?" Superman said referring to the portal.

"It's a doorway to my Universe," Goku straightened himself as best he could, "And Prime just went in there looking for the Dragonballs."

John and Hal shared a look before simply turning back to Goku in confusion, "I'll bite, what does this have to do with Dragon's balls?"

Diana floated towards Goku, wrapping his arm around her neck and supporting him as best she could, "Goku, we don't understand…"

Goku pushed her away quickly, "My son, I have to find my son…" The Saiyan cut his Ki flight and free fell to the ground until he was only a few hundred feet up, catching himself and stumbling onto the ground slowly tripping and falling into the massive crater that contained Goten and Trunks, lying unconscious in a pile of rubble and dirt.

The planet was in disarray, millions of people dead across the planet, heroes from all over the world dying to protect people who would die moments later from another catastrophe. They pleaded with some lower heroes, vigilantes, cops, and fireman, anyone who would listen… Where is the Justice League?

Superman, Wonder Woman, both Lanterns and Martian Manhunter approached crater that Goku had landed in, they found him, holding his son in his arms, tears in his eyes but, not yet shed. Trunks was close by, in just as bad of a condition as Goten but, he simply didn't have the fatherly love that Goten did, as close as the two Saiyan's were, it was Goku's paternal instinct that drove him to tears. He limped over to Trunks and placed his foot weakly on his bruised chest, applying no pressure but, placing two fingers to his forehead and instantly teleporting away.

Clark and Diana sighed, "We can't just keep following him around, the planet is in ruins, and people need us."

Hal grunted, "No, they need us, you guys need to follow and take down Prime before he causes trouble for another Earth as vulnerable as this one was."

John sighed, "We need some back up, I'll call Gardner and Kilowag for support but, the death toll keeps rising so we need to get to work." John flew off into the burning city, attempting to save as many as lives as possible.

"Diana, he needs us but, more importantly, he needs you," Superman blasted off into the atmosphere as Diana contemplated this for a moment or two.

…

"What the hell happened out there?" Batman growled as Goku carried both Trunks and Goten into the med-bay, blood dripping down his face and onto his Gi.

"Superboy Prime is gone, he traveled to my Universe to find the Dragonballs," Goku informed him as he placed the two teenage Saiyans on the silver tables side by side. Goku stroked his sons face slowly, smiling to himself, "My son did his best but, it wasn't good enough."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Goku," Superman announced as he and Diana entered the room.

"You never told us you had a son, let alone two," Batman inquired as Goku sighed, reaching into Trunks' jacket pocket and pulling out a small brown pouch.

"In my Universe, it's been nearly a hundred years since I had seen my son, I assumed he passed but, apparently he wished for eternal youth to protect Earth alongside his friends," Goku pulled a small green bean from the pouch and munched on it quickly, crushing it with his teeth and tasting its powerful ingredients. The Saiyans muscles expanded quickly before retracting again, all wounds healed and the blood quickly vanished.

Batman stepped back, "What the hell did you take? You're completely healed!"

Superman used his X-ray vision to analyze Goku, "Better, his muscle density increased, he's stronger now."

"That's a Saiyan genetic trait, we get stronger every time we heal from a fatal wound," Goku explained, "As for my sons, the power they used was actually nowhere near as powerful as my God Form but, it had no control over area of effect of his Ki."

"Uh meaning?" Superman asked folding his arms across his chest.

"The power was weaker but uncontrolled; he would have destroyed the planet fighting Prime," Goku tightened his fist and stared at it, "Speaking of which, I owe him a rematch."

Diana immediately stepped towards him, "He nearly killed you!"

"But, now I know his fighting style, he can't use any of those moves on me again successfully. Plus I have a few techniques I didn't get to use," Goku smiled brightly at Diana who, blushed slightly, "We should go to my Universe, there we can use the Dragonballs to wish everything back to normal."

Batman sighed, "Goku, are you sure you can just wish millions of people back to life?"

Goku put a finger to his chin, "Sure, I can… I've done it before."

Batman grimaced, "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Well, we may need their help so why don't you give your son whatever medicine you took and lets go after Prime," Diana explained as she stood closer to Goku, he sighed and held the brown pouch upside down, revealing it to be empty.

"Looks like there was only one," Goku sighed, "He'll heal, don't worry but, we're gonna have to beat Prime on our own."

"Even if you have a boost in physical power, their still no way you can beat him! He's just too powerful," Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Is there some sort of prison of some sort that could hold him in your Universe?"

"No, I don't think so… best thing would be the Room of Spirit and Time but, even then, he could rip a hole between dimensions and escape anyways," Goku grabbed a capsule from Trunks' jacket, he looked at it and smiled at the large C logo, "Capsule Corp created these, man they really know science and stuff."

Batman sighed disappointedly, "Science and stuff?"

…

Goku floated in the air outside of the Watchtower with Superman and Wonder Woman beside him, he looked at the capsule closely before pressing the button mechanism on its top and tossed it in the air before floating back slightly, allowing it to explode and open the gateway to his Universe. Diana was intimidated by visiting Goku's universe, filled with power houses like himself and even perhaps, Goten's mother?

"So, Goku, are you excited to see your family again?" Diana asked nonchalantly, trying to get answers about a possible wife or love interest. Clark raised a brow at this; he could hear her heart beating faster but, said nothing only smiling.

"Nah, they all died a while ago… Goten and Trunks just wished for eternal youth remember?" Goku didn't even face her when saying this, chuckling as he did so, "Dende and Piccolo might be alive though; they have really long life-spans."

"Is everyone ready?" Superman asked as he floated past Goku, "We need to make this as quick as possible; take down Prime, wish everyone back and come back."

Goku and Diana nodded as they quickly zoomed into the portal.

…

 **DB Universe**

Prime floated above West City, with red glowing eyes and a triumphant smile, "Either give me the Dragonballs or I'll continue to slaughter these weak humans!" Beams of heat flashed through the sky as people scattered in the streets, buildings exploded and screaming echoed through the streets.

Prime floated down and grabbed a crying child by the neck, "Do you know where the Dragonballs are?" the child stared at him and continued crying loudly which Prime reacted to by activating his heat vision again only, before he could vaporize the child, a yellow orb of energy exploded on his back, barely tickling.

Two seven foot tall, green, muscly, alien looking men stood behind him only a short distance away, one was wearing a long white turban with a purple and red Gi underneath, a hat also covered his seemingly bald head. The other man sported similar clothes only different color variations.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be? Aliens?" Prime scoffed loudly and laughed with his hands on his hips, dropping the child abruptly, "You won't like trying to fight me."

"Piccolo," the alien without the turban shuttered slightly, "I can feel his power, its immense!"

Piccolo tried to read the man's mind but, it had no effect, "Damn, he has some sort of mental defense, what should we do, Dende?"

Dende chuckled, "We have to fight… as bad of an idea as that sounds like."

Prime stepped forwards and lowered his hands by his side; He flashed a sinister grin before narrowing his eyes at the two Namekian's, "Go ahead, give it your best shot."

…

The portal opened, spitting Goku, Diana and Clark out one by one, as they noticed the world around them, the portal closed.

"Wow, it's been so long," Goku smiled as he looked over the horizon, he was hundreds of feet above the ground but, he could still feel every Ki presence on the planet at once.

Superman gazed around with his telescopic vision, "This planet is so advanced, flying cars, teleporters, hover boards, at least a century or two ahead of us."

Goku laughed, "That would be thanks to Capsule Corp, the owner of which was a personal friend of mine."

Diana smiled, "I see, where do you think Prime would have gone?"

"I can feel two power levels at their peak, way higher than any human could be, near West City," Goku felt for their Ki and immediately placed two fingers to his forehead, "Hold on," As they grabbed his shoulder, he teleported away instantly.

…

Piccolo quickly jumped behind the safety of a building, placing his back flat against the wall, he huffed loudly trying to catch his second wind. His weighted turban and head-cover had been long since removed and he was already missing an arm as well, "Damn it," he strained his shoulder muscles for a quick second as a new arm regenerated from his body spilling green juices from the wound. He stretched his new arm for a moment, peeking over the wall to see Prime spilling heat vision in the opposite direction, vaporizing buildings and attempting to hit Dende who maneuvered quick enough to dodge the blast.

Piccolo noticed his enemies distraction and came from behind the wall, cupping his hands together he charged an orb of Ki in his hands, "Light Grenade!" he growled loudly as the orb expanded into a wave, big enough to encompass a small island and powerful enough to destroy stars. Once the bright energy dissipated, he allowed the smoke to slowly drift from the palm of his hands, smiling as he did so.

"I still got it," Piccolo huffed as he looked around and saw not even a body to speak of. He was celebratory until a fist came pultruding from his right pectoral; it went straight through his body to where the Namekian could look down and see the bloody fist.

Piccolo ejected a splatter of blood from his mouth as Prime retracted his hand from his body, "It's too bad, that might've stung a bit if I didn't have this ring."

Piccolo fell to the ground, his body slowly bleeding out but, he had survived far worse than this. Prime sent his foot into Piccolo's abdomen, punting him across the burned asphalt and into a wall. Bones shattered and muscles were twisted and burnt but, Piccolo still lived.

"You're a tough one, tell me where the Dragonball's are and maybe I'll spare you," Prime stepped closer to Piccolo who was simply too injured to answer, he was going to finish the alien off when suddenly…

"Solar Flare!" Dende swooped in as a bright flash of blinding light engulfed the area, causing even Prime to cover his eyes in pain. The former guardian of Earth sped in and grabbed Piccolo, quickly finding cover for when the blinding affects wore off.

Prime staggered, finding a wall to lean on he slammed his fist into it in pain causing the sky scraper it belonged to come crumbling down effortlessly behind him. "Damn, that really hurt," Prime rubbed his eyes as his vision cleared up, "Where did he go?"

Across the city, Piccolo stood, Dende's healing ability never failed, all injuries were nullified, "I'm not sure where the Earth would be if you weren't gifted with that ability Dende, thank you."

Dende chuckled, "Don't mention it, we need a strategy."

Prime had no problem using his hearing to find the two warriors from miles away, easily pinpointing their location, he wooshed in next to them, "Here's an idea, tell me where the Dragonballs are and you won't die today."

"Fat chance," Dende spat as he put his hand up in a fighting stance.

…

Goku arrived above the city with the two heroes in tow, Goku looked out towards the city and immediately felt his jaw tightetn, "No, all the people… There's no one left…"

Superman's eyes turned a sinister crimson red, "Prime…"

Diana drew her sword from its sheath, "He will pay dearly for this; by Hera I swear it."

The three super fast heroes immediately made land fall, in the city as Piccolo came flying through a building and landed in Goku's arms, nearly unconscious and already broken but, he didn't look as bad as he had earlier, "Piccolo, are you alright?"

The Namekian lifted his broken neck, "Goku, it… it can't be… how?"

"You just rest now old friend, this is my fight now," Goku laid his friend down on the concrete gently, "I'll give him one for you," Goku stepped forwards, as explosions were heard from the battle scene, Goku's eyes widened, "There's someone else fighting!"

Dende rushed Prime, sending jab, cross and uppercuts in combination with Ki enhancements, his blows shook the city but did nothing to Prime as he stood and tanked every blow as they came. Superboy quickly grabbed Dende by his neck, lifting him off his feet, "It's time I put it to rest, nighty-night."

Superboy's eyes turned vicious as his heat-vision lit up, fortunately, as Dende struggled to break Prime's grip, a flash of speed came through the city, Goku's fist slammed into Prime's with the potency to shatter entire star systems it pushed Superboy off his feet and through multiple buildings, dropping Dende as he did so.

Goku caught Dende, "Are you alright, please tell me your alive, Dende."

"Goku? You're here, how incredible," Dende chuckled as he was lifted into the air and teleported back to where Superman and Diana waited.

"I'm going to give you two an important task," Goku started as he handed Dende to Superman, "Keep alive at all costs, even if it means your own lives. If he dies, the Dragonballs are useless and everyone who died in the last two days will stay dead."

Diana and Clark shared a look before nodding, "We should be helping you," Diana stated as she looked away.

"Diana, I'll be fine, I've fought people way worse than Prime before. I'll win this time, no doubt." Goku smiled and wrapped Diana in a warm, sincere hug. Goku released her but, kept his arms around her waist, "As clueless as I seem, trust me, we have a lot to talk about later, Diana."

Diana blushed redder than a tomato as Goku released her and floated up into the air; His Super Saiyan Blue aura charged up quickly engulfing and enhancing his entire being.

Diana stood flabbergasted, "Wow, we all thought he didn't know but,"

"Goku is just full of surprises lately, isn't he?" Piccolo muttered from the ground as choked on his own blood.

Clark sighed, "We have to get these two to safety. Goku is confident he can win and from what my X-ray vision can tell, he's way stronger than before anyways. We have to keep this guy alive at least or all of this is for nothing," Diana nodded in response and picked Piccolo up quickly flying off.

"Where should we take them?" Diana asked as they began flying higher in the air.

Piccolo coughed as he spoke, "I… know… a place…"

…

Goku clenched and unclenched his fist, he could feel his strength and how much more powerful he was than before, he could feel his ability to win but, it wouldn't be easy.

Superboy blasted up from a pile of rubble, blasting off into the sky and facing Goku as they floated above the city, "YOU!"

"Me," Goku stated calmly as he smiled, "Round 2?"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Prime's aura expanded as his anger grew with every passing moment. His veins began glowing with crimson red energy, his eyes turned red once again but, not from his inherent heat vision but, from the blazing anger that came with his Red Lantern Ring.

"This time I won't lose, I guarantee it," Goku allowed his muscles to expand as they both floated upwards into the upper atmosphere. Goku's bright blue aura expanded further as he charged his Ki to its absolute limit.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN THIS? NO! I won't leave a TRACE of you left this time!" Prime shouted into the air as he charged his crimson lantern energy.

"You hurt my son and that's something I will never forgive you for," Goku's calm attitude turned into one of pure vengeance, "I won't let you leave alive, Superboy Prime!"

They floated towards each other slowly; as they gained proximity they exchanged light speed connections before separating again. Neither had landed a hit yet but both were eager to try.

"I refuse to fight you here, let's go somewhere people won't get hurt."

Prime raised an eyebrow as his anger skyrocketed, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!" He flew in for an impressive haymaker but, instead of making contact, Goku moved to the side allowing Prime to pass him. He reached out and placed a hand on Superboy's back, teleporting the both of them to dead space.

The blackness was slightly overwhelming; the only things illuminating the area were the two fighter's individual auras and the small white specks that represented distant stars.

Prime looked around, staring at the darkness around him, "Damn you, well I can't say I didn't deserve that one. Fine, I'll kill you here but, I'm not taking your body back to Earth this time."

Goku gave a cocky smile, "Fine with me, but there won't be a body left for me to worry about when this is over."

"I'M DONE FOOLING AROUND!"

Prime rushed his Saiyan opponent, throwing rapid fire machine gun jabs directly to the center of the face but, each strike was dodged by Goku floating backwards slowly and moving his head side-to-side at nearly a thousand times the speed of light. Goku's expression turned to a cocky grin, leaving Prime's fist to grow red with crimson energy as they picked up speed.

Goku threw his hands up in perfect timing, catching both of the Kryptonian's fists in his palms; their auras grew in power and size as they clashed and caused sparks to fly. As their power increased individually, Goku let out a loud roar and sent his forehead forwards head-butting Prime and releasing his grip sending him backwards. Goku dematerialized and appeared behind Superboy, kicking him upwards into space.

Goku smiled and blasted off after him leaving a streak of neon blue behind him, once he easily caught up with Prime he sent an orb of Ki into his chest blasting him towards a moon.

Prime stopped himself before he made contact with the lunar mass and instead used it to his advantage. "You've improved, I can tell but, YOU WONT BEAT ME!" Prime turned around and dug his fingers into the surface of the moon, smiling as he pulled the moon from its position in dead space and lifted it over his head.

Goku's jaw fell ajar as he witnessed the blinding darkness of the moon's shadow falling over him; He charged his godly aura and strengthened his muscles as Prime barely had to grunt to launch the massive asteroid at Goku. The Saiyan held his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes as the moon slammed into his palms and pushed him through space. Goku's aura grew massive, illuminating the area for miles and strengthening his muscles with a loud scream, he pushed on the moon until its momentum ceased.

Prime's smile faded as he witnessed the massive object stop in its tracks, "What?"

Goku tightened his jaw, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" from his palms came a beam of blue light, immediately pushing through the moon and flying right out the other end even faster than Goku's own combat movement. The beam shattered the moon and slammed right into Prime's chest, which didn't even bother dodging but, the beam burned through his suit and nearly created a hole in its center. Prim forced his hands in-between the energy and his chest and pushed it upwards, defecting the beam into the void.

Prime was expecting his body to immediately heal from any pain but, while he was still healing, it was slow and prolonged. His body was still aching even though several minutes had already passed. He was becoming furious now, he was too far away from any stars to have an efficient healing factor but, the suit he wore made sure he wouldn't run out of stamina.

Goku materialized in front of Prime, seeing as how he was generally winning this fight so far, Goku wasn't worried at all. He crossed his arms and smiled, "If you give up, I'll make sure to end it quick."

"That's… THAT'S MY LINE!" Prime's power skyrocketed once again; his ring fed off his rage and hate and formed a shield of crimson around him as his raw power grew with every passing moment. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Goku chuckled, "To death?"

Superboy lost it, he dropped his shield and, at speeds even Goku couldn't keep up with, he crossed the Saiyan in his jaw knocking him through space at high speeds. Prime followed suit as Goku reeled back and prepared for mid-flight combat as the Kryptonian's proximity lessened by the second.

The exchanged blows, this time even faster than either had moved before. Each time they collided they became a certain number times faster than before, each gaining advantages and disadvantages throughout the battles. Goku's main advantage was his refined skill and combat experience while Superboy was far superior in raw speed and strength; as they collided, reality around them began to rip and warp as they hit harder and harder. Goku deflected a roundhouse kick and managed to get a set of super-powerful japs into Superboy's ribcage before following up with a pointblank beam of blue Ki engulfing him.

Even from the eyes of someone like Superman, their movements were a blur, completely invisible but their shockwaves could be felt all across reality, if barely. Goku began launching a volley of powerful energy bullets ripping apart Prime's suit piece by piece.

Prime quickly wrapped himself in a crimson bubble to protect from the orbs, "DAMN IT ALL!" Prime's power skyrocketed again, this time exceeding Goku and pushing passed anything ever thought possible by the Saiyan.

"He's insane! He'll tear apart the Universe that way!" As Prime charged his energy into his body, reality warped around him, twisting and shifting, nearly tearing at the seams. "I have to end this now!"

Goku looked down as he charged his own energy, his blue aura was dimmed all around by a bright red hue all around him, red lightening zipped all across his body as he slowly charged the technique, his muscle mass increased, his speed increased, even his senses and reaction time increased, "Kaio-Ken!" The red hue around his neon blue aura expanded into a massive twenty foot crimson aura surrounding his already significant neon god-like blue aura. This power-up caught Prime's eyes as his power halted, "He has even more power?"

"Times… 2!" Goku disappeared in a literal instant, even faster than his teleportation, he zipped across space-and-time and appeared behind Prime sending a round-house kick into his energy shield, shattering it and, kicking Superboy right across the face. Prime flew faster than he could travel as he passed random planets through space, suddenly though, they approached a yellow star only a few light years away.

Prime absorbed that energy for only a moment before having enough strength to stop him mid-freefall. Prime straightened his back and took a deep breath of nothingness into his lungs, feeling restored and renewed he wasn't surprised to being unable to see Goku appear in front of him. As if he were teleporting, Goku appeared behind Prime again but, this time his advance didn't go unnoticed as Prime turned and collided fists with the Saiyan. Prime screamed and pushed more force into his fist, breaking Goku's composure and forcing him backwards where he received a barrage of super-fast blows that were only barely defended against.

"Kaio-Ken times… 3!" Goku's aura shot up once again as all of his power tripled and his senses did the same; his eyes began to adjust being able to see Prime's movements once again. His hands flew from the defensive to the offensive as he grabbed Prime's wrist and elbowed him in the nose pushing him back. Superboy held his face as Goku came in for the right cross-left jab combination that knocked the Kryptonian around easily enough.

"I'M ENDING THIS HERE AND NOW!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs, "KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!" His entire aura grew ten times as great and his physical stats did the same.

Prime shouted as his aura grew and his eyes turned a sinister red as if the ring was flooding his body with more power than before, Superboy began vibrating his fist at insane speeds, each passing moment the fist grew in mass and speed as it became more and more lethal.

Goku charged all of his remaining Ki into his left fist and a golden aura flooded the void around him, his entire spectrum of colors all folded into the center of his fist, charging his ultimate attack he flew forwards as Prime did the same with even greater speed.

Prime's infinite mass punch was finally prepared as he was only feet from Goku when he shouted, "DRAGON FIST!"

As their fists collided once again, all was silent; the reverberations from the connection came seconds later with a sound of space around them warping and tearing, the dimensional walls shattered like glass and the entire Galaxy around them folded into nothingness.

The Living Universe, Hell, Heaven, the Kaio-Realm and everything else in the macroverse shook violently, nearly tearing the walls that separate them apart as well.

…

In Hell, there was a certain section created specifically to hold the Universal threats that crossed through there. This section was known only as maximum security to anyone who even knew of its existence. There were very few people locked up here, most of them were quiet these days but, there was one who wouldn't ever shut up.

The pink gooey demon-child made of pure magical energy banged on his chest loudly as he screamed. Nearby there was another pink-demon although this one was quiet and calm. He was taller than his child counterpart and seemed more mature as well, "Do you ever shut up?" He asked calmly as the child stopped banging and gave him a curious look, the taller Buu simply looked back down at his long baggy pants and his gleaming 'M' belt buckle.

"I almost had it all, omnipotence! But then that pesky Goku and Vegeta had to change us into this immature demon-child!" The taller Majin Buu stood to his feet as he felt the violent shaking below him.

Rips and tears between the dimensions formed around him, slivers of light leading into the living world. He could feel Goku's power so clearly, so vividly despite the space between them I felt as though he was only a few feet away. Super Buu analyzed these holes and revealed a sinister smile, he recognized it. Just like when he was trapped in the Room of Spirit and Time; just like before he turned into a sliver of pink gum like goo and slid through the hole in the barrier leaving his child counterpart confused and annoyed.

…

Goku stood stern with his fist still connected to Prime's but, as the seconds passed, his technique completed itself. From Goku's fist came a massive golden dragon covered in a flaming aura that completely engulfed Superboy Prime, the energy surrounded his entire body and began destroying him on the cellular level. After only a few seconds, his entire body was turned to dust by the impressive attack. Superboy Prime was no more.

Goku barely managed to keep his god aura as he his stamina was practically completely exhausted; he made sure Prime was gone as the golden dragon dissipated into the void. Once he was sure that the threat ended, he placed two fingers to his forehead and dematerialized from sight.

…

On Earth, several miles into the atmosphere, there was a large fortress with a castle sitting atop it. On this fortress, Dende was fed a senzu bean and was restored to health. After he was healed he healed his mentor Piccolo who thanked him kindly; Superman and Wonder Woman felt more than out of place amongst them as it was completely out of their comfort zone.

"So you all know Goku then?" Clark finally asked to break the silence.

"I've known Goku since we were children," Piccolo responded as his turban and head-wear was materialized onto his body.

"He doesn't speak of you," Diana pointed out, "We never knew there were warriors like you on Earth."

"Goku doesn't talk much about his family; he's too depressed about it. Instead he throws himself into his training, growing an addiction to combat," Piccolo didn't look at them when he talked, he simply stared over the edge of the look-out.

"Why would he be depressed about his family? That seems like it would be the only thing someone like him would care about," Diana responded as she folded her arms, "I'm sure he cares for his wife, at least."

"You must've misheard me, I said he doesn't talk about them, I never said he didn't care. Goku was given a longer life-span as a side-effect in order to return to the living world and fight an enemy that threatened the Universe. His family did not gain this life-span… soon his son passed away as did his wife. His youngest son was chosen to be a guardian but, by the time that had happened Goku had fled the Earth in search of something greater," Piccolo sighed and smiled, "The man loved his family more than anything else in the world. More than fighting, more than eating and even more than defeating an enemy that was only feet away from him; family always came first."

"I see," Diana said pondering his decisions.

"And if you're wondering if he's looking for a relationship," Piccolo started as he looked at her for the first time, "Just remember that he's not as clueless as he acts. He's actually a pretty clever man."

Suddenly, Goku materialized onto the look-out, gasping for breath and returning to his base-form; he collapsed to his knees immediately as Clark and Diana surrounded him, helping up.

"What happened? Did you win? Or is he still coming for us?" Clark asked frantically as Goku looked up at him and grinned, throwing out a thumbs up.

Clark and Diana shared a look and smiled, "You did it!"

Diana threw herself into his arms just as he stood, she embraced him tightly but, he winced in pain, gasping as he let go.

"Are you injured?" She asked but Goku shook his head.

"The Kaio-Ken takes a toll on my body, I could use some healing," Goku eyed Dende with a smile as he grinned in return.

"Of course, Goku, anytime," Dende placed his hands over Goku's body as the rejuvenating Ki waved over his body and soothed his wounds, sealing and mending his bones and muscles. Goku felt good as new as he smiled brightly at everyone.

"Now we only have one thing left to do," Goku smiled and approached Dende, "Do you have them?"

Dende nodded gladly, as Mr. Popo stepped out of the castle with a pillow in hand. On the violet and gold trimmed velvet pillow, seven orange orbs were glowing brightly in synch.

"These are the Dragonballs," Goku announced as Diana and Clark analyzed them.

Clark took a loom with his microscopic and X-ray vision but, saw only crystals, "It's just crystal orb, nothing unusual about it."

"Ah, Ah, Ah… its imbued with magic, nothing is as it seems," Goku waved his hands over the pillow as Popo placed it on the ground of the look-out.

"Eternal Dragon! Come out and grant my wish!" Goku's sentence was drawn out but only silence followed. After about ten seconds the glowing became brighter, the clouds above them covered the sky darkening it across the globe, static-electricity zipped across the seven orbs as a massive bright yellow energy shot up from the balls and into the sky. It grew and grew until its entire form could not be seen in the sky, only parts of its body intertwining with the dark clouds and its massive green face. It had dark red eyes, long sharp fangs, an elongated snout, and long brown antlers sticking out from its head.

" **I am the Eternal Dragon; state your wish, I will grant any two,"** The dragon's voice bellowed across the sky, booming through the air and almost giving Superman an ear ache.

Goku raised his hand to the sky, "Shenron, for my first wish I would like you to restore all the damage by the one known as Superboy Prime since he returned two days ago!"

" **That is a simple task; your wish is granted."**

On both Earths, buildings were restored, fires were revered, explosions were completely undone and all damage done to each and every inch of either planet was completely mended and healed including both the Moon and Mars of the Justice League Universe.

Goku smiled, he felt his Zenkai boost fade away as his power had gone back down to its level before his first fight with Prime, it was a small down-side but, more than worth the rewards. Goku raised his arms once again smiling as he did so, "My final wish is to restore life to all those killed either directly or indirectly by Superboy Prime or myself in the last two days!"

" **Another simple wish; it is done!"** Shenron's eyes glowed a bright crimson red as he politely excused himself, **"Your wishes have been granted; until the next summoning, farewell."**

Shenron turned back into pure energy and disappeared from sight, just as the Dragonballs floated up into the air and scattered themselves across the planet for the next person to stumble upon them.

"Good work Goku, you always manage to save the day," Piccolo congratulated as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed over the last hundred years."

"It's a surprise to me too," Goku chuckled sincerely as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Clark smiled, "I'm glad everything worked out, but, it's time we head home," the Kryptonian cleared his throat and looked around, "Uh, Goku, were you going to stay here or…"

Goku looked around for a moment and rubbed his chin, "Nah, it's nice here and all but, it gets dreadfully boring. I think I'll chill with you guys if it's alright with you."

Diana stepped forwards and embraced the Saiyan, "It's definitely alright with us."

…

As Goku said his final goodbyes, he put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder smiling, "Whenever you pass on, say hi to Gohan, Vegeta and the others for me."

"Of course, old friend," Piccolo waved them off as they stepped through the portal. As it closed, it shrank smaller and smaller.

Piccolo turned around and blasted off into the sky, rocketing away at supersonic speeds. Just as the portal was about the size of a quarter, a pink string of gum-like substance flew in at impressive speeds and crossed through the portal just before it closed.

…

Whelp, that's the fifth chapter.

I know it's not as long as I made it seem like it would be but, I think I like the idea of having Majin Buu enter the ring with Goku again.

Fear the Majin!


	6. Super Buu Arc

I don't own DC or DB

The Anti-Matter Universe was cold and barren compared to its positive matter counterpart; our Universe contains billions of Galaxies which contains billions of solar systems and so on. The Anti-Matter Universe however only contains a total of 3 million planets; 2 million of which contain sentient life.

On one barren world, void of life of any kind and filled with treacherous environments, one man walked the side of a cold mountain hundreds of miles above the ground. This 'man' was over ten feet tall, his face concealed by a silver mask but, his eyes illuminated bright yellow from underneath. His entire body was covered head to toe in thick metallic armor with metal cords stretching from his forearms to his shoulder blades; his long flowing cloak did more to make him appear menacing than to protect him from the harsh climates. He searched more for meaning than anything else, he was not always this monster, no; close to the beginning of time he was known as Mobius and he was… normal. Now, however; he is known only as the most threatening force of nature in the Multiverse, consumer of universes, ender of realities, The Anti-Monitor.

Unlike his long painful past, he no longer seeked only to consume universes for power, instead; he searched only to return to his former self but, to do this meant starting a war in which he was confident he could win but, at the cost of the multiverse itself. Should he return to normal, would he survive the end of everything? Or would he be subjected to death as all other creatures that live would? He pondered for eons but, it was all relative to him; he was billions of years past being ancient and he knew he had nothing but time although; something still troubled him.

He felt a disturbance in the anti-matter that flowed around him, as if something were attempting to enter this universe through brute force alone. Something that powerful would indeed be interesting but still a fly in comparison to himself.

He turned slightly to watch, as a screaming became audible and a hole between the dimensional barriers that separated universes was shattered like glass. The screaming was practically unbearable until it quickly ceased; for seconds all was silent until a gum-like pink substance flew in through the portal before it quickly closed. The substance took shape and soon stood before him, slightly shorter but, still far taller than the average man; this 'thing' had a muscular build, bright pink irises, a short antenna hanging from the base of his skull, and white baggy pants that extended down past his ankles.

Anti-Monitor was silent, he turned back to his business as he continued walking through the blizzard that currently blitzed through the mountains around him. The creature stared but said nothing as Anti-Monitor simply walked away; this creature finally cleared its throat as he began following him.

"You are the source of the most powerful energy in the Multiverse?" the pink creature asked, almost in disbelief.

Anti-Monitor didn't answer; he ignored the creature and continued walking without hesitation.

"Don't turn your back on me!" the creatures arm extended out several dozen feet and clamped onto Anti-Monitors shoulder causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Be gone demon," Anti-Monitor's fists quickly became enveloped by a purple glow, turning and shooting a beam of pure anti-matter behind him, blasting the creature into oblivion without a second thought. He assumed it was done; he had ended yet another life amongst the trillions that currently represented his body count. Anti-Monitor turned again and walked away as, from the smoldering ashes that were this creature began to shift in the snow; they shifted until they collected together quickly.

"I am Majin Buu! You cannot kill me by those means!" The creature known as Buu shouted as he formed an orb of purple energy in his palm and launched it at the reality ender.

He didn't flinch, he didn't even stop walking as he continued on his path; Majin Buu stared in disbelief before a sinister grin crawled across his face. As the Anti-Monitor walked, he turned slightly and noticed this new comer had vanished but, he paid it no mind and continued walking. He was by no means arrogant but, for the last few trillion years he had existed as the most powerful cosmic entity in the Multiverse with no rival to speak of so it isn't completely farfetched for him to assume this new comer was simply more fodder for him.

So he walked, he treaded through the snow with no real destination in mind only more questioning of his existence. He didn't hear or see anything around him; he didn't notice a difference in the matter of the universe surrounding him but, from the snow below him came the same pink-like creature only he sprung from the ground like a net snagging its prey. Purple beams of anti-matter shot from the gum as it encased him but, the holes reformed nigh-instantly as the gum slowly processed its new prey. This was a nearly unavoidable technique once it began; Buu needed only moments to process his new-found power.

"Yes! Yes! Infinite power!" Buu shouted as the Anti-Monitor's armor formed over his pink body covering him up to his neck, his head being the only thing remaining as it once was. The center of his armor now had the 'Majin' symbol emblazoned across it; slowly but surely the demon felt the reality enders conscious fade into hibernation from which he would never wake.

"Perhaps, a demonstration…?" Buu lifted his armored hand and opened his fist. With that single gesture, space, time and all the anti-matter in that Universe warped until an explosion of untold magnitude wiped from existence the entire dimension. Every planet, every barren world and even an entire planet of Yellow Lanterns were completely cleared from the face of reality.

…

"So… how long have they been in there?" Barry asked as he munched on a high-protein bar and spun himself on a rotating office chair.

Bruce sighed as he continued typing away at his console, "Three hours, they said they'd be training until they were as strong or stronger than Goku."

Barry nodded, "Oh," he took another bite and mumbled through the food, "So, forever then?"

The twenty foot space pod with 'Capsule Corp' written across it in bold letters sat firmly on the Watchtower, against the Bat's better judgement, as a way for the Leaguers and Goku to get adequate training in without having to resort to extreme environments.

Inside the pod, everything was dimmed a red hue, the console flashed '10,000X' as Goku continuously punched the air in front of him, shirt discarded and counting as high as he could.

"8,998… 8,999… 9,000;" Goku gasped and wiped the sweat from his brow as Clark whistled, also shirtless and also sweating profusely.

"Wow, you just did over 9,000 punches," he smiled as Goku rubbed his chin.

"That sounds kind of familiar for some reason," Goku looked over towards Diana who wore nothing but tight spandex shorts and a sports bra, she was also sweating but to avoid becoming drenched she wove her hair into a neatly braided pony-tail. She seemed to be having far more trouble with the gravity than the other two although, she'd never come close to admitting it. She swung her blessed sword through the air, practicing technique, versatility, accuracy, and striking power as Goku and Clark simply practiced their hand-to-hand combat skills.

Clark through a surprise jab to the back of Goku's head hoping to get a lucky shot in but, the Saiyan warrior spun around at the last possible moment and grabbed Clark's wrist without any effort, "Aw, you were so close too!" Goku spun quickly turning his wrist and flipping the Kryptonian overhead and slamming him back-first onto the ground, shaking the entire pod.

"So, how do you guys like training in enhanced gravity?" Goku asked placing his hands on his hips proudly.

Clark groaned, moving his hand through the air, "It's great but, does it go any higher?" He waved his hands at super-speeds noting how effortless the movement was, getting up from the ground as he did so.

Goku walked over to the console and placed a finger to his chin, "let's see, I never really needed to go any higher in base form for a good work out but, why not?"

Goku pressed the only button with a '+' symbol on it and the gravity immediately doubled to 20,000X Earth's normal gravity.

Clark tripped and landed on his knees, barely managing to stand to his feet. Diana fell as well, keeping herself on her knees with her sword. Goku felt a slight tug on his body as his legs nearly buckled but, he was still standing and smiling as well.

Clark stuttered as he got to his feet slowly, "Goku, we must weigh something of over a thousand tons now, how in Rao's name are you still standing so effortlessly?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Trust me, it's just lots of practice. You're way stronger than me when it comes to raw lifting force; give it a few minutes and this'll be a walk in the park for you."

Diana looked on at them, noticing how they both continued to stand without or with little effort, but, she simply couldn't. Goku noticed and frowned; he stepped closer to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, you need some help?" he put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off, looking up at him with a heavily strained smile.

"No, I can do it. Just need a moment," She tightened her jaw, flexed her muscles, and pushed down on her sword with everything she had, pulling herself to her feet.

Goku smiled, he had never seen such determination from a woman in his Universe. He saw Videl push herself but, even she wasn't impressive compared to an Amazonian Princess. He felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time; it was not only admiration but, something else, something… odd.

She smiled at him and lifted her sword to her shoulder; she gave him a thumbs up as he actually managed to feel a blush rising to his cheeks. The red hue of the room hid his blush better than he could but, he shook this feeling quickly, he couldn't focus things like this now, he needed to train.

Something wasn't right though, he looked around and things were stopped. Clark was frozen as if he was a statue and once the Saiyan had turned back around, Diana was in the same positon, frozen in place.

"Diana? Clark?" Goku called out their names but received no answer that is until he heard a voice from behind him.

"They cannot hear you, I have frozen time."

Goku whirled around to face a man in a black suit with glowing neon blue high-lights flowing across it; he sat in a large throne like chair that floated above the ground against all laws of physics.

"Who the hell are you?" Goku asked assuming a fighting position quickly.

"I… am Metron," the man responded placing his hands together in a way that screamed as if he'd know what would happen next.

"Okaaay?" Goku had absolutely no idea what was going on or who this man was but, he knew something wasn't right.

"I am one of the very few people who observe the Multiverse from outside its reach. My Mobius Chair allows me complete and unrestricted access to all knowledge known to all Universes across the Multiverse and I've come here with a warning to you. One Son Goku."

Goku raised an eyebrow and lowered his fighting stance, sensing no evil intention he found no reason to stand against this man, "What warning would that be?"

Metron's facial expression was stoic and completely unaffected by any emotion he may or may not be experiencing but, he relayed the information anyways, "Do you remember the force of nature known as Majin Buu? A life form meant to represent chaos in your Universe?"

Goku rubbed his chin for a moment in thought before smiling, "Oh yea! That was a really long time ago, what does that have to do with me? Buu was destroyed nearly a hundred years ago…"

Metron continued, "This life-form made of unknown magic was created during the very beginning of your universe. He was created for the sole purpose of managing and representing chaos throughout the cosmos, correct?"

Goku frowned slightly, "Sounds about right."

"Well, your recent battle with one Superboy Prime has shattered the boundaries between hell and the living world and during the time lapse between the shattering and reconstruction of said barrier thanks to the Eternal Dragon, Buu escaped his confinement and arrived here in this Universe."

Goku smiled brightly and confidently, "Oh! Why didn't you just say so? I'll take care of this mess lickety-split."

Metron cleared his throat, "Its… not that simple," he placed his hands together, touching only by the finger-tips. "Majin Buu learned his lesson from his fight with you; he realized he couldn't win against you without using his absorbing ability to gain more power first."

Goku frowned giving a sincere look of concern, "Wait… who did he absorb?"

"The most powerful force of nature in the Multiverse, The Anti-Monitor," Metron sighed and continued, "He has enough power to end universes in a single gesture, in fact; Buu just destroyed the entire anti-matter universe just seconds before my arrival with his new found power."

"Jeez," Goku rubbed his neck chuckling slightly but still looking concerned, "Even I don't have power like that, sorry man."

"You misunderstand, I am not allowed to interfere with the affairs of the Multiverse, I am simply warning the populous of the impending doom. What you do with this information is entirely up to you, I've witnessed the end of the Multiverse before and it's likely I'll see it again, how soon that is, is up to you."

Goku snorted and crossed his arms, "And why choose me?"

"I chose you because I had to explain very little about Majin Buu rather than give an entire backstory to this 'Justice League'."

Metron faded away in a flash of blue light and suddenly, Goku could actually feel time's motion once again. He looked around quickly as Diana put her thumbs-up down slowly, adjusting to the gravity.

Goku sighed loudly, "Well guys, we have some bad news."

Clark and Diana looked over immediately, "What is it?" Clark asked.

…

Barry and Bruce spun around as they all exited Goku's pod single file, obviously walking with haste.

"We have a huge problem," Clark announced as he put his Kryptonian armor on quickly, Goku was about to start explaining when the entire Watchtower begun shaking rapidly and violently. They all braced themselves as Bruce pulled up external surveillance for the space station, witnessing a god-like being floating towards them. His armor was familiar and his size was impressive, he could hold a planet in his hand like a normal human would hold an apple.

" **Son Goku…"**

Goku immediately grabbed his Gi and swung it onto himself at super-speeds before teleporting away; in low orbit, Goku appeared and held his hand out.

"Stop there, Majin Buu, I won't let you touch this planet!" Goku tightened his jaw and allowed his body to shift into his Super Saiyan Blue form, feeling euphoria as the god essence wrapped and floated around him.

" **I don't need permission from you!"** Majin Buu reached forwards and towards the planet, attempting to crush it in his hands but, Goku wouldn't have it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, charging his Ki and raising it to its maximum level. His blue aura expanded as Goku had to think of an idea on the dime, he stretched a layer of his Ki around the entire planet, creating a bubble of sorts. Still screaming, Goku felt his Ki dropping it by using it in such an exhausting way, he felt Buu's grip as he wrapped his fingers around the bubble and attempted to squeeze the life from it. Goku simply screamed louder as his aura expanded further suddenly, strengthening the bubble around the planet.

Majin Buu's eyes widened in surprise and anger, **"You dare defy me? I have infinite power!"** He flexed his muscles and squeezed tighter on the bubble nearly popping it until the entire bubble suddenly gained a thick layer of green energy around it, also covering the planet.

Goku caught sight of Hal, John and another Green Lantern he didn't recognize as Bu was then attacked by a group of heroes clearly emerging from the watchtower including Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Firestorm, Hawk-Man, Red Tornado, Supergirl, and many others who had all answered the call of heroism.

Buu's grip relaxed as Goku powered down to just a casual Super Saiyan Blue without any aura strengthening him, he took deep breathes trying to catch his second wind.

"Are you ok?" Hal asked as he strengthened his shield to compensate for Goku's.

Goku tried to talk through breathes, "I'm…good…I can…keep fighting," he stood upright charging his neon blue aura around him, sending sparks through the little air.

"It's a good thing Gardner is here or this shield would have cracked a long time ago," John explained as he waved Goku off, "We have other Lanterns flying in from nearby sectors, they need you more than we do now, GO!"

Goku nodded and blasted off at several times the speed of light as Buu swatted heroes out of space, knocking them around; the Saiyan flew in with tremendous speed and strength landing an uppercut that sent out a shockwave that silenced all the fighters and sent Buu tumbling back unexpectedly.

" **You? I'm going to kill-"**

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Goku charged a beam of immense power pulling from his deepest Ki reserves; he fired a beam that managed to encompass Buu's entire upper body including his head, pushing back through space.

"POUR IT ON HIM!" Superman shouted as he and his cousin Supergirl fired beams of heat so powerful they're point of impact could have vaporized entire stars. Firestorm and Red Tornado combined their efforts to bombard Majin Buu with a massive tornado of radioactive fire. Martian Manhunter used his Martian Vision to attack the demon but, he had little to no experience with this ability as he rarely used it.

A plume of smoke covered the monster as Goku's beam died down, slowly running out of Ki, his aura faded away eventually leaving him barely in god form and nearly defenseless. He was breathing even heavier this time as the heroes slowly allowed their attacks to cease; Superman stopped firing his heat beams as he held a hand out signaling his cousin to stop as well.

" **You really think an attack like that could stop me? Son Goku knows that it simply won't do…"**

They listened for his voice but, couldn't see him through the thick clouds of smoke. Firestorm used his powers to illuminate the area around him, once he did so, he heard a voice behind him, much smaller and more usual than the one he had heard before.

"You'll do nicely as first pickings," Firestorm whirled around and blasted Buu, whom shrank down to the size of a normal person again, causing Buu to smile and step through his flames casually. Only seconds later he engulfed Firestorm with his gum like substance absorbing and processing his body into hibernation alongside Anti-Monitor.

Once he formed, he still kept the Anti-Monitors armor considering his physical appearance is based on the strongest of his absorbed victims, which in this case is Anti-Monitor. Buu's smile grew sinister as he allowed nuclear flames to envelope his hands and eyes, "Interesting…"

Beams of went straight through his chest as Superman came from through the clouds fist raised, sending a planet shaking fist into his jaw and neck, trying to beat the demon into oblivion although he took all of the Kryptonian's punches and eventually overpowered the alien. Superman sent a right straight but, his fist was caught by Buu who also caught his left hook in the other hand, trapping him.

Supergirl came from behind and slammed her fist into Majin Buu's back but, instead of hearing cracks or doing any damage at all, Supergirl's fist was caught in the gum substance that made Buu's body.

Goku looked around in haste as he searched for Majin Buu but, found nothing; he was hiding his Ki signature. He quickly zipped across the cloud of smoke until he came across Majin Buu with both Superman and Supergirl being half way ingested into his body, "No!" Goku screamed flying backwards as fast as possible; he quickly knew what to do.

He searched for Diana's Ki Signature and followed it until he slammed into her, flying through the smoke, "Goku? I didn't see you there! What happened to the creature? I can't see a thing out here," Diana turned at the sound of loud screaming as another person became a victim of Majin Buu. She held her sword at a ready stance as Goku grabbed her by the waist quickly pulling her out of the way of a mace that flew through the smoke and nearly shredded the Amazon.

"This is getting way out of hand, what's happening to everyone?" Green flashes of energy flew through the smoke as Goku turned and saw the shield over Earth slowly fade away.

"No, No, NO! What are they doing?" Goku shouted as he pulled Diana in close by her waist, "This is insane; we can't fight him like this, he'll absorb them all!"

Goku placed a finger to his forehead and focused on another location, a distant one, one that he had been to before. They arrived light-years from Earth on the planet he used as a battle ground when he fought Superman. It was a shattered planet with continent sized craters and barely an atmosphere to speak of but, Goku was in good enough shape to withstand the lack of air so he powered down to his base form.

"Goku why did you take us from the fight!" Diana pushed herself from his grasp as he held his own head in defeat.

"I panicked! He was picking the League off one-by-one, and once he absorbs someone he gets all their powers and abilities, I saw him absorb Clark and Kara and I couldn't stand thinking of him doing that to you too," Goku sighed and put his head in his hands, "I couldn't fight him after I used up all my energy protecting Earth and now it's probably destroyed anyways!"

Diana dropped her sword and shield as she came from behind and wrapped Goku in a hug placing her chest against his back and wrapping her arms around his torso. She blushed slightly but, she didn't let him see it, "I'm glad you at least saved me but, we have to go back and fight, we can't just-"

Goku placed his hand on Diana's and whispered, "I can't lose you too."

There was a long silence before a sonic boom spread across the planet and through space around them, what followed was a voice that boomed across the broken planet even from light-years away, **"Son Goku, I had no idea you became a coward in the last hundred years but, it doesn't matter, you managed to escape but you'll never beat me now. Your watchtower is dismantled, this Earth you fought so hard to protect is destroyed and most importantly, your hope has been shattered. Run from me for the rest of your life you swine!"**

Goku held his head in defeat as his hand that had held Diana's fell limp and Goku fell into a pit of despair like he had never felt.

…

Ominous Cliffhangers

'Nuff Said.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own DC or DB

The shattered and broken world was quiet, nearly completely silent, but now it had two new visitors who caused quite the commotion when they arrived.

Diana and Goku stood in shock for several minutes before either said a word; Goku held his head in defeat but, Diana was still determined to fight the good fight.

"Teleport me back," she demanded softly.

"I'm not going to do that," Goku didn't look up from his shadow but, he continued to talk in a soft voice, "I won't kill you."

"I could stay here and wait for him to find and kill me or I can fight him to my death, either way I die."

Goku loosened his jaw, sighing loudly, "I won't send you so stop asking."

"Why should you care so much?" She asked loudly, "You already gave up but I haven't!"

"Look around Diana! The entire League is gone, I'm out of power and ideas, and our enemy has infinite power. Wake up and smell the darkness, we did our best… we failed," Goku put his head in his hands once again, falling back into depression.

"I refuse to believe our enemy has no weakness, how did you defeat him the last time you battled?" Diana sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Last time I defeated him, he was in his much weaker original form. In that form he was naive and combat hungry, he was trickable," Goku looked over at Diana, "But he gains the natural abilities of anyone he absorbs so he now has two super-brains curtesy of Clark and Kara, high level Martain telepathy and telekinesis, radioactive fire and transmutation abilities, oh man high level shape shifting, probably aerokinetic abilities too thanks to Red Tornado…"

Diana raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you know such big words?"

"I just make it my business to know my allies… Diana, do you know why I saved you and not another Leaguer?" Goku asked as he looked up at her for the first time.

"I assumed I was the closest to you," Diana placed a hand on Goku's cheek and smiled brightly, "And I know we've become very good friends over the past few months…"

"That's just it, I've been thinking lately how we've become so close and I thought if Buu took you, I'd never get the chance to tell you how I really feel," Goku sighed as a blush crept up his cheeks, "I've never been good with romance and I didn't even know what love was when I met my ex-wife but, I need you to know… Diana I think I'm in love with you."

Diana stared in shock, she was so surprised that she couldn't help but let a chuckle leave her mouth; she eventually began laughing louder and louder as Goku rubbed his neck and chuckled. "Heh… I uh don't really know what I'm doing so sorry if I messed up or anything-" The Saiyan was cut off by Diana placing her hand on his, wiping the tear from her eye she slowly chuckled until she gained her composure.

"Goku, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact it was probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard a man tell me," Diana cupped Goku's cheek once again, "It also gives me the opportunity to tell you that I've felt the same way almost from the moment we met."

Their eyes dimmed low, the gap between their faces closing slowly they both knew what was to come, even with Goku's lack of romantic experience, he moved in until he felt Diana's breath on his chin which practically sent shivers down his back. He reached his arm and pulled her close to him by her waist, feeling her slender curves as he ran his fingers down her side. If Goku was given a choice as to whether he'd like to do anything or be anywhere other than where he was now, he'd answer the same every single time; he was surrounded by bliss and never wanted to let go.

Just before their lips met, a violent quake of some sort spread across the area, shaking everything but barely shaking the two from their entranced position. Things could have stayed the same for a decade and neither of them would complain, however; time ran short as a blue portal shattered the boundaries between time and space and spat a single figure out in front of them causing both Goku and Diana to blush copiously as they separated and prepared for anything.

"Really Kakkarot? Instead of hunting down a powerful enemy you sit here and squabble with a female?" A short man, almost 5 feet 6 inches, stood up and dusted himself off in front of them, he wore a grey jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and battle armor around his torso. His hair was his most notable feature as it stuck straight out on end, blacker than the night and sporting a widows peak as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Diana raised her blade to eye level as the man practically ignored her existence.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to greet me?" The man asked as Goku sat staring at him.

"You don't make a difference! Do you even know what Buu has done? The people he's absorbed?" Goku cleared his throat and caught his composure, "It's good to see you Vegeta but, even the two of us together can't stop him."

Vegeta walked past Diana who looked on in anger as he rudely ignored her and grabbed Goku by his collar, "So that's it? You're just giving up the fight then? You didn't give up against Freiza, or Beerus, or Hit! You're a Saiyan warrior and we don't quit until we die!"

"I was never a Saiyan Warrior, you were… I was 'low class trash' as you put it but, I wouldn't want to bring up old memories," Goku scoffed as Vegeta tightened his jaw.

"Fine, be like that!"

Diana lowered her blade and stepped forwards, "What exactly is going on-" she was cut off by Vegeta reeling back and sending a right straight into Goku's jaw sending him flying through the air across the landscape.

The Saiyan slammed into the side of a large rock formation, he closed his eyes and sighed as he hadn't fell the punch or the mountain behind him, he just watched as Vegeta floated towards him, "Do you even know why I'm here or who sent me?"

"I assume it's to stop Buu and uh King Yemma maybe?"

"I was sent to kill Buu and find you by the Supreme Kai's; what I didn't expect was a whining brat instead of a warrior, pick yourself up, it's pathetic," Vegeta put a hand out as he reached to help Goku up, "We stopped Buu before and we can do it again."

Goku looked down for a moment before smiling, "I guess dying on my own terms is better than nothing."

"That's the spirit-" Vegeta was cut off by a sword with blessed properties shattering on his temple, not even breaking skin; "Ow."

Diana sighed as she held the broken blade up, "I don't know who you are but you can't go around punching people for no reason; this man is not the Kakkarot you seek."

Vegeta raised a brow as he looked back over to Goku who smiled and rubbed his neck, getting up from the ground as he did so, "Maybe I misjudged this female, Kakkarot, she has a warrior's spirit."

Diana blushed slightly, "Goku, explain!"

"My real name is Kakkarot where I come from but, after I landed on Earth as an infant they changed my name to Goku," Goku smiled and stood next to Vegeta, "But, Vegeta here is a Saiyan like me so he calls me by my original name."

Diana lowered her blade, "So this man is another from your universe?"

Goku nodded and chuckled, "Yea, I guess fighting and dying is better than being hunted, so looks like Vegeta and I can go try and stop Buu."

Diana smiled, "You mean all three of us, right?" She held her blade up to Goku's neck nonchalantly.

Goku grabbed the broken broadsword with two fingers and lowered it slowly, "Unfortunately, the only way I can die in peace is knowing that you'll live on and all that love and peace mumbo-jumbo… bottom line is this is my fight and its best if I end it myself."

"And why is he going then?"

"Cause death arouses me," Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and stepped in-between them, "We need to go now Kakkarot; the longer he exists the more damage he does."

"Just, give me a sec," Goku nodded in Diana's direction and Vegeta responded by grunting and rolling his eyes, he stepped to the side and walked a few steps away from them.

Diana immediately slapped Goku's arm immediately after leaving Vegeta's earshot; she slapped him a few more times in succession before yelling in a loud whisper at Goku, "You can't leave to fight alone, that's just ridiculous! I wanted you to not give up but I don't want you to throw your life away instead!"

"I won't be fighting alone! Vegeta and I go way back, we know each other's fighting styles inside and out; I've never lost a battle with him and I don't plan on breaking that record," Goku smiled proudly, he tried to focus on the bright side of things; Vegeta managed to knock some sense into him by being blunt and unforgiving but, he got results. Goku couldn't live his entire life in fear or on the run, it wasn't him. He needed to fight even if it meant to the bitter end.

He cupped Diana's cheek as she grabbed his wrist, "Promise me one thing."

He smiled, "Name it."

A single tear slipped down her face as she looked up into his eyes, "Just… promise I'll see you again."

After several seconds of long silence, Goku never lost his smile or his confidence but, he never answered. He leaned in and kissed her forehead leaving her face stunned with reality bearing down on her.

He didn't plan on coming back.

"Vegeta… I'm ready," Goku turned and walked away as he moved his fingers to his forehead, he turned back to Diana for a moment and smiled proudly, waving goodbye.

Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder and they disappeared in a blur.

…

Buu considered changing his shape and becoming the giant god figure that could eat planets but, he decided against it. He decided it was best to destroy planets one by one just for fun; he raised his fist up in the shape of a gun with his thumb as the trigger and pointer finger as the barrel.

"One unlucky planet after another falls… I could do this for a life-time!" He blasted away at the planets thousands of miles from him, using small beams from the tip of his finger, each planet exploded in a show of fiery destruction.

He blasted away until he saw a light in the distance, it had a green hue but he couldn't be sure. It was fast though as a group of random aliens all wearing green uniforms flew in at vastly faster than light speeds; the green lanterns could fly intergalactic distances in minutes which is probably why they're so fast above all else.

Each one, about fifteen in total, raised their fists towards him with glowing rings aimed in his direction.

"Halt!" a being in the front stated, he looked like a giant talking warthog but, he spoke perfect English, "You have been accused of genocide in the first degree as well as assault on a Green Lantern, put your hands up and come quietly or we're doing this the hard way!" their rings began glowing brighter as they aimed them at the demon gum.

"The hard way sounds fun, let's do that," Buu enthusiastically lifted his palm and sent a mix of purple anti-matter and magic infused ki energy encompassing the entire group of Lanterns, pushing them back but, they all raised emerald bubble shields around them defending from the destructive force of the attack.

Buu waited for the smoke in his hands to die down before smiling, "Wow, combining powers really gives my attacks a little kick!"

Before Buu could even realize, glowing green constructs flew through space and wrapped themselves around the demon taking the form of chains, as they moved across his body they wrapped his arms and cuffed his wrists as well as chaining his legs and placing shackles around his neck. With the power of over a dozen Green Lanterns, the chains were strong enough to hold even Superman but, Buu already had Superman.

He flexed his muscles causing his suit to expand slightly as he grew with tremendous power, **"Little worms, you don't know with whom you're dealing!"** Buu's eyes turned red as the chains and shackles shattered around him, snapping off like plastic. He grew several times bigger to he was about the size of a country or maybe a small continent. He expressed a sinister grin before clapping his hands together with such strength that it caused a shockwave that blew all the lanterns away from close combat.

A group of five flew upwards as another group of five flew downwards leaving the last group of the same quantity to focus their efforts on restraining him. Buu smiled as he saw them taking a tactical approach to the situation; fired massive beams of heat from his eyes as the five Lanterns defended against his attack using bubble shields. One managed to fire a beam into Buu's eye through his heat vision. He screamed in shock as he covered his eyes giving the others the opportunity to form a massive chain around his torso, managing to force Buu to break out and swat at them blindly. He was a martial artist and being a giant wasn't always an advantage, they had speed and defense to their advantage. It was all for not as Buu was more than confident he would slaughter them it was just a matter of when.

Buu smiled as the Lanterns began pouring beams of pure will power onto him, nearly pushing him back. He didn't need to show off, he could kill them at any time he wanted but, he might as well have some fun with it.

He suddenly shifted his density and allowed the beams to phase right through him; he laughed maniacally as he countered their blast with radioactive flames enhanced by his own power, turning the fight into a beam struggle, the five Lanterns barely managed to hold out before being blown back, shields shattered and practically defeated.

Two came from the side and combined their rings power together to form a massive sledge-hammer large enough to match the size of Buu's torso; they slammed it into him with insane strength pushing him back slightly but, Buu didn't budge. He phased through the attack and vaporized the Lanterns with a quick anti-matter beam.

The three others caught wind of his attacks and raised their shields but, Majin Buu just scoffed as he raised his palm towards them, **"Pshh that won't help."** Buu's anti-matter beam, this time at a higher power, completely vaporized the shield and the Lanterns within effortlessly.

" **Now where did those other pests run off to?"** Buu looked around for a moment before looking up and seeing an incoming asteroid of sort, he looked below and saw the same thing. He floated to the side and tried to get a better look but the asteroids moved with him. As they grew closer, they became bigger and bigger until they were close enough for Buu to realize they weren't asteroids, they were planets.

From each side five Lanterns pushed massive planets, several dozen times bigger than Earth, towards Buu as an inescapable trap; no one could fly fast enough to evade the attack once the Lanterns picked up speed but, Buu didn't mind at all.

" **Oh isn't this cute,"** Buu looked up and down and laughed to himself, **"And I could let this hit me but,"** his face turned very serious very quickly as his eyes turned a sinister red; **"I won't give them the satisfaction."**

So Majin Buu grew, and he grew until he was bigger than any planet. As the two approached him, he gripped one of them in his hand which was now suddenly far bigger than the planet, and slammed his foot into the one from below stopping it completely.

Buu was relentless as he crushed the planet in his hand he vaporized it before even fully destroying it, he then vaporized everything in that direction for several light-years. Killing the Lantern's in his sight and the thousands of worlds that were in his way.

He looked down and vaporized the remaining planet with a beam of heat, leaving the Lanterns to shield themselves before slowly boiling alive as the heat became unbearable. The heat was no ordinary heat of course it was hotter than any sun, in fact; thanks to its power source i.e. the Anti-Monitor, the beams of heat Buu was firing could very well be hot enough to fry an entire Universe.

" **I'm not use to things being this easy, but it's certainly refreshing."** Buu reached out and destroyed a distant Galaxy, watching it slowly fade out of existence, he sighed, **"Something about destroying entire Galaxies at a time doesn't do it for me anymore, I much rather destroy each world one by one… or maybe that's just my original form's instincts kicking in."**

He teleported across space quickly moving to a populated system of planets, smiling he destroyed all but one. About 6 or 7 planets all died at once except for a single exception, **"I suppose I can't just rule from the void of space, I'll set up shop here on a nice little rock."**

He floated down towards them gem, entering its red atmosphere and floating towards the populated area. He looked around at the hustle and bustle of normal life as they all moved towards their individual goals whether its work or rest, Buu squinted at them as he lifted his hand and sent a purple wave carefully across the planet, touching none of the landscape but, wiping all life from existence. Each living thing atomized in a single moment, **"Much better."** Buu shrunk down to the size of an average man as he approached a large now uninhabited city, looking around and smiling. "This is perfect but, I need to clear the drawing board." Buu waved his arm across the air, sending a current of air so powerful that it cleared the entire city from sight. Leaving a soft, leveled, flat ground area for over a hundred miles in any direction, "Great, now we just need our players..."

Just then, a flash of light revealed both Goku and Vegeta floating next to him in awe, as they witnessed his destruction across the planet.

Goku stuttered slowly, "All… All the people…"

Buu chuckled, "Oh don't worry about them, I wiped them all out before I did this."

Vegeta tightened his fist and flexed his muscles, "You'll pay for this!"

Buu smiled, "Ah ah ah… not yet, I have a proposition for you!" He waved his hand for them to follow him as he floated down towards the ground.

"You Saiyans are all the same, you like a challenge but, not something so overwhelming it could end everything you care for and blahbity blah… point is, we're gonna play a game," Buu turned and smiled brightly as Vegeta stomped his foot quickly.

"We didn't come to play games with you Majin Buu!" Vegeta shouted in rage as his power grew further until he had transformed fully into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"He's right Buu, we came to end things!"

Buu waved his hands as if trying to calm them, "Exactly, this game will end it all, if you win I'll release every single being I have absorbed into me but, if I win I absorb you both and destroy the Universe… deal?"

Goku was shocked but spoke none the less, "N…No way! We cant risk the entire Universe over a stupid match with you!"

Buu narrowed his eyes, a vein popped on his forehead as he formed a purple energy in his palm quickly raising it overhead, "FINE, I GUESS THE UNIVERSE ENDS NOW INSTEAD!"

"Wait!" Goku shouted quickly causing Buu to stop mid swing, "We'll do it!"

Vegeta grunted loudly, "What?"

"It's our only option," He tightened his jaw as he caught site of Buu's smile; "We have to."

Vegeta sighed and powered down, "What're the rules?"

"The three of us fight two on one and I'll be restraining my reality warping abilities but, I'll still have the Anti-Monitors power fueling me," Buu smiled and folded his arms, "All you have to do is knock me off the planet and you win."

Goku and Vegeta dropped their jaws simultaneously as they looked on at Buu, "You aren't… serious?"

"I am; knock me off world and you win, fail and _everyone_ loses."

…

 **I'm going to be doing shorter chapters to provide more frequent updates and more chapters instead of including the entire arc in three long chapters I'll do multiple shorter ones.**

A couple questions answered…

Q: Why did you hype up Anti-Monitors power but then have Buu absorb him so easily?

A: I thought I wrote it in but I could be wrong but, it was mostly because Anti-Monitor didn't know anything about Buu's abilities **plus** he'd be over-confident after trillions of years of dominance.

Q: Is that a TeamFourStar reference?

A: Probably.

Q: Why didn't Goku think to remove Superman Prime's ring instead of fighting him?

A: Because Goku likes fighting and because the Lantern rings don't come off unless the wearer wants it to or _unless the person who takes it is Batman._ **Because he's BATMAN.**

Q: Fuck you Screwattack fan you gay

A: Goku won, just because he didn't one-shot doesn't mean you should get butthurt… fuck off please and thank you

Hope that helps some of you but it was more for my entiertainment then to actually help you guy's lmao…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own DB or DC

Buu looked over his two Saiyan opponents, smiling brightly as he did so, "Well? I'm waiting…" He crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. Buu was never selfless to begin with, being a ruthless demon and all but, now that he had achieved his goal of ultimate power, he was even more cocky, impatient, and arrogant. He spent a hundred years planning hypothetical situations in Hell where he would get the upper hand against Goku and win the day; he had come up with multiple ways to beat, kill or humiliate the Saiyan and this was one of them. Forcing him to gamble the fate of the universe on a simple match between the two would push Goku to his limits and entertain the demon at the same time; Having Vegeta along for the ride was just a bonus.

"Right," Goku and Vegeta faced each other, raised their hands up parallel to the other and waving a fist over each hand, "Ready! Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they made two fist shaped sign with their hands, "Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!" Each time they threw a sign down they somehow tied by making the same sign, rock, scissors, rock, rock, paper. The game would always end up this way, somehow and it honestly reminded Vegeta of the way the Ginyu Squad decided on which of the Z-Fighters to kill first.

Buu's smile faded and he blinked rapidly with a confused look, "You do know it's a 2 on 1 challenge, right?" he stuttered in surprise as the two Saiyans continued to play their childish game until Goku cheered excitedly causing Vegeta to scoff and fold his arms.

"Yea, we do," Goku responded as he stretched his arms, bending his legs and stretching them as well, "But, Me and Vegeta have this thing where we don't fight together until we know we have to so, you'll be fighting me first." Goku's face went from innocently stretching to seriously preparing to kill his opponent. Normally, Goku would never go straight for a kill in the beginning of a match but, if wanted any chance of taking Buu on by himself, he would need to cut loose completely.

"I don't care if you bring an army to fight me, so long as you knock me off planet," Buu chided egotistically.

"Of course but, there's a few things you don't know about me," Goku smiled as his Ki level skyrocketed immediately, the neon blue aura slowly spiking his hair, "We haven't fought one on one in a very long time, Majin Buu." Goku's aura slowly expanded as the turquoise electricity bounced off his skin and zipped about his body; His muscles flexed and he assumed his signature fighting stance.

Buu raised a brow, analyzing this new transformation, he remembered the last power Goku unlocked before his defeat was Super Saiyan 3 which was drastically weaker and less efficient, using up Ki at an exuberant rate boosting raw power but decreasing the time of transformation and life span of the user. "I was wondering about the blue hair, although; it's pretty inconsequential now."

"Or so you'd think," Goku disappeared in a flash of neon, sending a powerful round house kick to Buu's neck. The strike sent unfathomable quakes across the star system, shaking the planet vigorously. Vegeta watched with his arms still crossed, looking on unimpressed as Buu didn't even bother to dodge or block the attack.

Buu smiled and chuckled as he narrowed his eyes, "Scathing," he sighed and thrust his palm forwards sending Goku across the battle field and directly passed Vegeta, hitting a mountain hundreds of miles away in seconds. The mountain suddenly imploded as Goku flew forwards and passed Vegeta once more, his aura flashing as he used instant transmission to appear behind Buu sending a fist to the back of his head but, it had no effect on him once again. The Saiyan tightened his jaw and began sending rapid jabs to the back of his opponents head, trying to make some sort of dent or damage but, failing ultimately.

Goku back flipped out of the way of a lazy back hand and landed in a sprawl, sending orbs of Ki accurately into Buu's chest as he turned to face him. The Ki detonated on contact creating massive domes of energy; Vegeta didn't even flinch as debris and hurricane force winds blew past him. He analyzed the battle and Buu's fighting style intently, learning every twitch, every motion, expertly trying to find a weakness.

Buu began swatting the orbs of Ki away, as he walked forwards and closer to Goku. "This isn't very productive, are you sure there's nothing else you want to try?"

"Is there a time limit?" Goku asked as he ceased firing Ki Blasts.

"Well, no…"

"Then shut it you genocidal maniac," Goku jumped to his feet and assumed a general defensive stance, legs spread shoulder length, arms tucked by his side, fist balled up, and eyes closed momentarily. He charged his Ki, furthering his power and furthering his Ki output. As he charged he crossed his arms in a defensive cross-sign and focused on Buu's energy; in an instant Goku vanished and reappeared in front of Buu.

"Destructive Wave," He extended his arms as an intense explosion engulfed both fighters emanating from Goku's body with a bright flash that even Vegeta had to cover his eyes to avoid.

"Damn it, Kakkarot, stop showing off…"

The smoke cleared quickly as Buu appeared completely unfazed by the energy attack; Goku, who was now feet away, gulped as Buu's hand was quickly wrapped around his throat. The Saiyan clawed at the demon's grip trying to get free as Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not even attempting to get involved though. Goku placed his free hand on Buu's left pectoral and muttered as best he could, "God…Breaker," an impressive thick yellow beam of Ki came extending from Buu's back as it managed to surprise the demon enough to release his grip and push him back on his feet.

Goku dropped to his feet, using this moment to his advantage; he cupped his hands by his side and quickly recited, "KamehameHA!" the massive blue beam engulfed Buu and shredded the landscape around them, tearing through the flattened battle field and extending off world and out into space.

Goku huffed as he looked out into the wrenched up dust and smoke, "Did… Did I do it?"

His question was answered by an orb of anti-matter/magical Ki energy cutting through the debris and nearly slicing the Saiyan in two.

…

Diana lay on her back, staring up at the stars from the deserted planet's surface. She had nothing to do aside from wait. She could train or sleep but, that would just remind her of Goku who was fighting on behalf of her and the entire Multiverse as these thoughts crossed her mind. She sighed loudly, she could leave the planet but, she wasn't too much faster than light which wouldn't get her to the next planet over for another few hours at least. All she could do was wait for him; and what would that do for her love? She hated thinking about him risking everything for an entire Universe that wasn't even his to protect, what a selfless man.

When she left the island she was told that all men were demons, evil creatures that couldn't be trusted. They would lie, cheat, scheme and do anything just to get in her pants. This may have been the case thousands of years ago when the Amazons sealed themselves off from the world but, once she meet Steve Trevor, The Justice League and the Green Lanterns; she knew that their ways were flawed but, to what extent? Evil men always existed and they still did but, Goku was like no one she had ever met.

He was kind, generous but, ferocious and unforgiving to those who threatened his loved ones; he was funny and innocent but, also he was the greatest warrior she had ever met.

A Princess Demi-God and a Warrior from the Heavens, how much more perfect could the couple be?

No! Diana shot up from her position sprawled out on the desert like planet, "I won't allow Goku to fight without me; I'm an Amazon! I fight to the death with honor!"

She looked around, she still needed a way to find Goku… and that's when she thought of something very clever. There is only one sure-fire way to get a Green Lantern's attention from light-years away. Diana grabbed her blade and took a deep breath, inhaling the barely present atmosphere and swinging her sword with everything she had.

And slowly, the ruptured planet slipped in two officially revoking its status as a Planetary mass.

…

Goku materialized next to Buu sending a volley of point blank energy beams, obliterating the surrounding landscape and boring Vegeta to no end. The battle was dragging on as Goku hadn't gotten as single opportunity to fight Buu in hand to hand combat, simply attacking with beam or energy based attacks.

Goku backed away, flying into the air with a trail of neon blue following him, to witness the destruction. Cupping his hands at each side of his mouth, he shouted, "Come on, Buu! Don't wanna fight me? Afraid I'm too skilled to go mano a mano?"

Goku analyzed the smoke, waiting for a response but instead of a vocal response, he received a physical one. Buu materialized behind Goku and before the Saiyan realized he had even moved, the demon's fists came crashing down on his back, flinging him towards the ground and through the planets crust.

A neon blue explosion erupted like a volcano from the hole Goku made with his landing; he rocketed out of the crevasse at high speeds, sending a flurry of expert martial arts moves in Buu's direction. They exchanged blows, right cross, left hook, reverse round house, right hook-kick; it was all massively faster than light and easily powerful enough to compromise the galaxy itself. Goku managed to redirect an incoming straight-punch to the side as he headed in for a one-inch punch which was usually effective against powerful opponents. The punch sent shockwaves through the planet's atmosphere but, didn't even make Majin Buu flinch as he grabbed the Saiyans wrist and twisted it behind his back, side kicking him into the ground below.

"Damn," Goku spat as he wiped the blood from his chin, "it's like his body is made of Katchin or something…" the Saiyan got to his feet, slowly rising into the air, his aura dispersed and his stance neutral; he analyzed Buu's nonchalant attitude and sighed.

Goku vanished once again appearing inched from the demon's personal space, shooting his fists forwards, trying to land a hit on Buu's face but, the demon dipped his head left to right, avoiding the blows like the plague. Each one passing his face, missing by millimeters and he didn't fail to smile while he did it. Goku grunted and sped the pace of his punches up while also training his eyes to shoot more accurately, although; it didn't make much of a difference to Buu.

The prospect of humiliating Goku slowly grew old and lost its luster; Buu duked under Goku's final strike and reacted by kicking him in the mid-section and sent him flying towards the ground. The massive dust cloud that flew up in response passed Vegeta who scoffed, Goku hadn't even started trying yet, he was just testing Buu, learning his fighting style and analyzing his motions to better combat him once he started going all out, and that time was now.

"Here it comes," Vegeta murmured as he narrowed his eyes and started paying close attention to Goku's Ki signature.

The dust around them cleared suddenly as Buu floated towards the ground, a sinister grin flared up across his face along with his bright purple aura, "Come on, Goku! I thought you were the finest warrior in the Universe! Show me what you got!"

Goku closed his eyes as a red hue slowly silhouetted his body, lining his features and slowly enveloping him. After a few seconds of focusing his Ki, Goku opened his mouth, "Kaio-Ken…" His neon blue aura shot up even brighter and more expansive then before, although; this time it had an even brighter and even greater crimson red aura flaring around said blue aura symbolizing the power of the Kai's backing him from this point forwards.

…

The Planet was destroyed, in ruins and now it was just a waiting game. Diana didn't need air, she was molded by the gods from mystical clay, suffice to say, she wasn't a carbon based life form. Where ever she was, whatever corner of the Galaxy she was stuck in, there was a Green Lantern around and they were fast enough to cross the Universe in hours; that was exactly the kind of speed she needed. Something else to note about Green Lanterns is that they hate when a planet in their sector is destroyed or fatally damaged, populated or otherwise.

Diana narrowed her eyes, in the distance there was a faded green glow, but, almost instantly the glow had entered the atmosphere with a boom that rivaled even Goku's. The Lantern slowly floated down, stopping its momentum in increments. The Lantern was the opposite of what Diana had expected, instead of a strange alien that didn't even speak English; Diana witnessed the human female Lantern floating down towards her, landing with her ring pointed firmly in her direction.

"Halt! This is Green Lantern of sector 2815; you are under arrest for unlawful destruction of a planetoid!"

Diana was simply amused, this teenage girl was clearly an inexperienced lantern whom didn't even notice when two powers like Goku and Superman duked it out in her own sector but, somehow noticed this. The novelty was not lost on her.

"Wait! I am in desperate need of your assistance!"

The female lantern tucked her short blonde hair behind her ear, exposing her elongated ears proving her to not be human; her white and green attire did resemble human fashion with her long white blouse that extended into an emerald mini-skirt.

"And I am in desperate need of an explanation as to what happened to my planet," she responded sarcastically, not moving her ring an inch.

"There is a threat, a powerful one, which already wiped out multiple Green Lanterns across the Galaxy; as we speak my… friend, is battling this monster and I must assist him!" Diana put her blade on the ground next to her feet and put her hands up, "This planet was already in ruin and I knew the only way to attract the attention of a Lantern was to devastate it further."

"That doesn't excuse a thing, lady, how do I know your story isn't a complete sham?" the Lantern's eyes narrowed and her ring grew brighter.

"Because Hal Jordon was one of the lives this monster took," Diana spoke knowing of Hal's long reputation with the Corps. He was known as a war hero after the Sinestro War and the battle with the Anti-Monitor and any Lantern that knew anything about anything knew his name at the least but, the reaction she displayed spoke a different story, as if they had a history.

"Hal?" She lowered her ring for a moment, contemplating her thoughts, "Hal can't be killed, people have tried before and-"

"This was no ordinary villain; this monster had the power to destroy the Universe and more," Diana choked on her words for a moment, "I-I watched him die," She was almost lying as she never actually saw Jordon die but, she knew he was absorbed at the least and that meant death to anyone who know anything about living.

A tear slipped down the lantern's cheek, "What… What do you need?"

"I just need an escort to the battle, I must assist my friend, please," Diana lowered her hands as the Lantern stepped closer.

"My name is Arasia, what's yours?" The lantern asked as Diana smiled brightly.

…

Goku's aura only grew brighter with every passing moment; the Kaio-Ken at its base multiplied the Saiyan's physical attributes by 1.5 but, once Goku furthered the technique, his power could only grow.

Vegeta's eyes twitched slightly, it had been so long since he had seen Goku at this power level with the trio of Godly Ki, the Kai's Technique, and the Legendary Super Saiyan Ki all in one go; it was truly a sight to marvel but, Vegeta had improved too. He had repented and helped save the world so many times before his death that, he was actually allowed to keep his body in the after-life as Goku had once done. He trained for just as long as Goku had and had improved just as much as well, this battle was far from over and then, when Goku loses, which the Saiyan Prince had no doubt of, he would end this with his own trio of new found power, one that even Goku couldn't stand against.

Buu raised a brow and blinked rapidly, "Impressive, I had no idea you could even still use that technique, I'm getting interested now!" Buu charged his own Ki as his dark purple aura grew violently around him. Their auras clashed in a rainbow of vibrant colors swirling and pushing against one another, each one trying to gain the upper hand against the other; the only difference between the two would be Buu's aura was practically effortless while Goku's was already straining his body to some degree.

They charged each other at extreme speeds, colliding with enough force to put the Big Bang to shame, the condensed force blew past Vegeta and obliterated mountains on the other side of the hemisphere at the same time, although; Vegeta stood a little more firm than the mountains. They were frozen in combat, fists connected and eyes locked, Goku's fierce expression versus Buu's arrogant grin and the Saiyan didn't exactly have the upper hand in this case. As Buu pushed against Goku's fist, the alien martial artist flexed his muscles further, with popping veins and tightened skin; He tried his best to push against the demon but, to no avail. "Times… 5!" Goku's aura quintupled in size and power as he finally managed to push Buu back, causing the demon to raise a brow.

Goku and Buu's fists were connected for several more long and excruciating moments, sending sparks of destructive energy across the landscape, passing Vegeta who, again, didn't flinch and kept his eyes on the battle following every movement intently. Goku pulled his fist back just as Buu attempted to add force to his own causing him to fly forwards for a moment, with his boost in speed; Goku managed to spin and deliver an intense round house kick to Buu's chin sending him towards the battleground. He charged his aura and screamed intensely before following Buu through the air, intercepting him before he hit the ground sending a galaxy-shattering uppercut that pushed Buu back into the air.

"Times Ten!" His aura grew even brighter now, if such a thing were even possible, as Goku charged a powerful attack.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" While taking the nanoseconds needed to actually charge his Ki into a single point, Goku fired off a turtle wave that trumped any blast he had ever fired, easily outclassing the one he used against Superboy Prime. The beam consumed Majin Buu and pushed him into the atmosphere, reaching just above the clouds before Buu began his counter attack; using his anti-matter energy to deflect the beam and stop his momentum before he reached the stratosphere.

"Now we're talking!" Buu shouted with the same cocky grin as had earlier, his body was uninjured, and he hadn't even felt the beam in the first place. He simply continued towards the ground, now accessing all of Anti-Monitor's power, he still had two Kryptonians and multiple heroes to utilize at this point. "I knew I lost to you before for a reason and this is it! You're good, Son Goku!"

Goku sighed as both of his auras dissipated and faded into nothingness, although; he managed to keep his Super Saiyan Blue form at its base level. Goku huffed as he felt every pain receptor in his body flare up intensely; red hot searing pain fluidly spread across his skin, muscles, and bones every time he even breathed let alone moved; it felt as though he had just used the Kaio-Ken Times Four for the very first time but a thousand times more intense in every way.

The dust settled as Buu folded his arms, "Is that all?" he chuckled arrogantly.

Goku fell to his knees and clawed at the dirt beneath him, trying to stand, he squeezed the dirt slowly, "Come on, Goku, ignore the pain," He said to himself as he stood to his feet slowly once again, the Kaio-Ken still put tremendous strain on his body and using it was detrimental to his physical form and his mental health but, he needed to push forwards… he needed to push past his current limit at all costs. It wasn't just Earth; it wasn't just his Galaxy or his Universe. It wasn't even about the entire Multiverse that Buu threatened to conquer should he win this battle… it was about Diana. She was out there waiting for him and he couldn't die knowing that he could have gone a little further; he couldn't go down knowing there was one more limit he could break.

"Kaio-Ken…" Goku mumbled as he drew power from the very depths of his core, for his love for his friends that were taken and from his love for Diana, "TIMES TWENTY!" Both his God Aura and his Kai Aura shot forth once again, this time thicker, stronger, and far more intense than even Vegeta had expected. The Saiyan Prince managed to crack a small smile as he closed his eyes, "You always manage to pull a new trick from up your sleeve, don't you, Kakkarot?"

Goku's powerful screamed echoed across the planet with more emotion in them than ever before, he charged his powerful auras to their breaking point before charging Majin Buu whom was already in a defensive position. The speed was unfathomable as he zipped across time and space like a trans-dimensional anomaly given life; nearing the speed of over trillions of times faster than light, his movements were nearly indistinguishable from simple omniscience, although; any real Omni would tell the difference immediately. Goku charged every last bit of Ki left in his body for one final attack, his ultimate move, his ultimate trump card, his ace in the hole, "DRAGON FISTS!"

This time, instead of charging his fist with a single golden Ki dragon, he sent a flurry of crimson red Dragon Fists, each one literally twenty times as powerful as the one used on Prime and each one innumerably times as lethal. Buu couldn't even see the attack coming as his body was engulfed by dragon after dragon, each one with enough power to destroy a Universe or more, over and over again engulfing the magic demon within their jaws of power, eradicating him on the molecular level until Goku's Ki had finally diminished.

His God Form had faded as did both auras and he returned to his base form, he tried to stay conscious long enough to see the result of his attack but, it was out of his control. His eyes closed on their own and he collapsed, free-falling through the air from a few thousand feet up.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, lifting himself into the air nonchalantly and intercepting Goku's unconscious form gently, holding him by the scruff of his neck. He lowered his comrade to the ground a dropped him without any special care, "You did well, Kakkarot…"

As Vegeta looked on from below he noticed as Buu managed to begin reforming his body, the smoke clearing revealed a melted and nearly completely in shock Majin Buu. His body was torn, ripped, burnt and deformed as he was missing limbs, eyes, and part of his torso. His mouth was ninety percent of his face and it sounded as though he was choking on his own intestines; however, Vegeta could physically see how Buu's physiology repaired the damage, slowly putting him back together.

"But, now it's my turn."

…

That's chapter 8 guy's, I really hope you enjoy it and PS, the new ability I mentioned for Vegeta is gonna be completely original so it's not like I'm gonna take it from any part of the series.

See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own DB or DC

Vegeta stared up at Majin Buu as his body came together slowly; he had been analyzing Goku's fight, every single move and every single attack. Everything Buu was weak to and everything he wasn't, it was like he created a guidebook to Buu's fighting style in his brain; He was far more prepared for this battle than Goku was and he knew it.

He didn't bother attacking in his base form or any such nonsense so, he charged his Ki and focused his energy as his muscles flexed and his hair flipped back in forth from raven black to turquois blue until his expansive aura exploded forth, creating a small crater below him. He looked down at Goku's body below him, and he smiled slightly, "This is the day that I finally surpass you, Kakkarot."

Vegeta had long since given up his obsession with surpassing Goku but, it had never stopped being his dream. He remembered back when he first arrived on Earth and attacked the Z-Fighters with Nappa; he looked back to those times and remembered how much stronger than the low class warrior he had been. It was almost impossible for Goku to match him without killing himself in the process but, the gap only closed until Goku had not only surpassed Vegeta but, he became a God in comparison. Of course, eventually Vegeta became a God as well but, the gap never closed; Goku still always had an edge even in the battle with Black Goku, the Saiyan that Vegeta once looked down on had still surpassed him. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, reduced to following the footsteps of a low class warrior; this sometimes made the Prince glad his race was wiped from existence as to avoid the embarrassment. But, no longer! Today was the day he proved himself to be the strongest of the Saiyans by defeating an enemy that even the great 'Goku' couldn't!

Vegeta allowed his neon blue aura to flood his body with God like power, disappearing in a flash of light, he rocketed up towards Buu who hadn't completely reformed yet, "Big Bang Attack!" extending his hand and opening his palm, a baseball sized orb of blue energy formed and shot forth creating an explosion that greatly resembled a nuclear blast… if a nuclear blast could wipe galaxies from the face of the universe. Vegeta backed away, floating backwards and observing the explosion, he crossed his arms and scoffed, "That was just a warning shot; we both know you aren't dead."

Buu's pink gum like body quickly came together and formed his body, completely reforming himself in seconds, "Of course but, now the day is won! Goku is defeated and everyone knows you aren't stronger than him; maybe if you wake him up now, you two might have a chance."

Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled, breathing heavily and letting loose a long grunt before his aura exploded around him, his every muscle and limb growing substantially in raw power as every nerve in his body surged with god-like energy. "Oh, what's wrong Prince? Did I touch a nerve?"

Vegeta smiled as he mumbled, "You pressed the Goku button…"

"I'm sorry, the what?"

Vegeta disappeared in a flash of blinding speed, easily trumping anything Goku had done in this form and crossing the gap between the two fighters in less than a picosecond, slamming his fist into the demon's abdomen and releasing his Atomic Blast into him, blowing a substantial hole in his abdomen, "You shouldn't a did that."

Vegeta unleashed a volley of painful blows that decimated Buu and flung him across the planet from continent to continent, each strike followed by another nigh-instantly. The Saiyan threw a right cross followed by a left uppercut, pushing Buu's jaw upwards with so much force his gum-like neck extended teen feet up before he threw another reverse side-kick into the demon's gut slamming him into the side of a mountain.

Vegeta charged his powerful aura, forming two average sized yellow Ki orbs in each hand and extending them outwards at each side, charging Ki into them further his muscles bulged as he charged his energy even further than he thought was possible, bringing both orbs together at a single point just as Buu pulled himself from the mountain side.

"Final Flash!" a massive yellow beam of energy extended from his palms, shooting forth and obliterating a quarter of the planet along with the mountain range that Buu was currently in, the beam shot out into space and dissipated in the void. The planet was now crippled; with a huge chunk of it missing most of its remaining mass was shoved into an apocalyptic climate that reminded Vegeta of Planet Namek before its destruction even though he had only witnessed it briefly. The sky had turned a deep crimson red and the ground had been covered in a thick layer of ash, the oxygen in the air had quickly been tainted but, as Vegeta was in his God Form so he didn't need any oxygen to survive and fight, however; Goku was still on the Planet unconscious somewhere.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Buu reformed, unfortunately still on the planet and still unwilling to die.

…

Diana sat in wait as she traveled through the cosmos at incalculable speeds surrounded by a sphere of emerald green energy and her Green Lantern escort, Arasia, who had agreed to escort her to the battle and even assist her in fighting off this menace. She was easily trusting and that wasn't always a good thing, she was lucky that Diana had no evil intent but, in another situation her luck may not be so plentiful.

Diana sighed as the flight had taken longer than expected, "How much longer?" she asked as Arasia looked back quickly.

"Only a couple more minutes, I tracked the energy signatures you described to Sector 674 and exactly as you said, the Lantern there was killed just a few hours ago, he was also my friend and drill sergeant." She resisted shedding a tear as Diana observed her surroundings.

It was marvelous; the stars had extended into long warped lines of light as their speed had gone far beyond that of light, at least billions of times faster than it actually. She had never actually traveled this fast before and wondered if even Goku could be this fast as everything zipped past her. She could always see Goku's movements but, what she was looking at as she was flown through space was beyond anything she could truly comprehend.

"We're approaching the planet and… oh man," She covered her mouth with her hand as she slowly halted their flight and observed the planet from afar, it was completely in ruin, almost as bad as the planet they had just left.

"Goku has to be down there," Diana spoke softly as Arasia raised a brow.

"I assume that's your friend; you seem to really care about him," she said as they began their decent towards the planet's surface.

"Its… complicated," she said simply, "We haven't really worked things out completely yet."

"Understandable," she answered, "You're lucky to have found someone who reciprocates those feelings."

Wonder Woman raised a brow, "I assume Hal Jordon was someone who didn't reciprocate your feelings?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of; you fell for a man who already had a love," Diana looked down at the planet as they approached the surface, "Moving on is what's best, I recently attended Hal's wedding and you should take condolence in that he was very happy."

Arasia let a sigh out as she knew she simply couldn't come to grips with his death; she wiped a lone tear from her eye, "We're here," she muttered as she touched down on the dusty planet.

"What happened to the people here? Did they die off somehow?" Diana asked as the emerald bubble slowly faded away around her. Arasia looked at her ring for a moment as it displayed information to her in an alien language.

"This Planet should be populated by 1.8 Billion people," Arasia lowered her rings energy and looked around, "This 'Boo' you spoke of killed them all." The barren city around the was completely quiet, no one to speak of but, telephones, newspapers, cars were all abandoned as if the populous suddenly disappeared altogether.

Diana took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I can't believe he wiped an entire species from existence; he will pay dearly for this, by Hera I swear it." She looked around at the desert landscape, the dust rolled in the wind as she noticed large craters in the ground around her, the sky had turned crimson red and she could feel the planet quivering under her feet. Arasia scanned the area and frowned, "There's a battle going on approximately 4,872 Miles North-East of here, large outputs of energy like nothing my ring has ever calculated."

Diana narrowed her eyes, "Why are we still here, then?"

…

Vegeta threw a right-hook, left straight combination that hit nothing but air; the magic demon dipped his head out of the way quickly, countering with a round-house kick that sent Vegeta through the air and into the ground, skidding through the dirt and coming to a stop.

As the Saiyan caught his breath, Diana and Arasia appeared in the sky above, dodging between erupting volcanoes as they landed on the ground only feet from Vegeta whom didn't even look at her.

"Where is Goku?"

"Unconscious in a heap of rocks, leave me be," In an explosion of neon blue Vegeta rocketed from the ground towards the ash filled sky where more combat thundering could be heard.

Arasia sighed, "Well isn't he a charmer," she floated up towards the sky as Diana looked for Goku in the distance.

"He's a misogynistic jerk," Diana replied, "We need to find Goku, fast."

Arasia raised her hand and pointed her ring towards the sky, as it scanned the area she sighed, "There's only one living thing left on this planet and it's this way…"

…

Vegeta smiled as he floated thousands of feet in the air across from Buu as he chuckled arrogantly, "I see your level of skill has trumped Son Goku's but, even you can't match the Kaio-Ken's raw power!"

Buu dematerialized and appeared behind Vegeta, quickly reverse side-kicking the Saiyan in the back, right in the center of his spine. He flew through the air, spinning as he reeled back from the pain of the attack. Using his Ki to stop himself mid-air he grunted as a drop of blood slowly slipped into his eye; he tightened his jaw as he felt his own Godly Ki beginning to surge.

"You haven't the slightest clue as to what I'm capable of now!" Vegeta charged forwards sending a right straight through the air, just barely grazing Buu's cheek as he flipped under it and sent a planet trembling left knee into the Saiyan God's abdomen ejecting a splatter of blood from his throat. He flew into the air as Buu came from above and slammed his elbow into the aliens back propelling him through the atmosphere and into the ground abruptly, forming a crater in the process.

He rocketed off the ground once again, flying towards his opponent and sending a barrage of accurate punches and kicks; trying his best not to dislocate his limbs when attacking with more force than his own body could handle. He managed to land a right-hook to the demon's chin, sending him in a spinning frenzy until he came to a stop and slowly wiped the small trickle of purple blood from his lip and tightened his jaw, "Oh… that's… refreshing."

Buu charged his expansive purple aura as his roars echoed through the entire planet; space and time around them warped and tore as his energy climbed higher and higher. Vegeta's eyes widened as he floated backwards realizing how powerful Buu had become, "What… power…" he mumbled as Buu continued to charge his Ki. His eyes turned blood red and his armored muscles bulged, veins popping all around his body; the last time he charged his Ki to this degree he nearly collapsed the entire dimension around him. Tears in the space-time continuum could be physically seen in the crimson sky as volcanoes began erupting further into the sky, unnaturally. The planet below them practically shook apart due to the tectonic plates below the crust crushing one another erratically; oceans boiled and typhoons devastated the little land that was left untouched. Slowly but surely, the energy died down as Buu reached a new height of power; his muscles condensed and his energy subsided leaving a new force of nature in his place.

"Again, and I can't stress this enough, maybe you should wake Goku up so we can get this shin-dig started, hm?" Buu laughed as he raised a palm and formed an anti-matter energy sphere and raised it in Vegeta's direction as a sinister smile crawled across his face, "Otherwise, we can just put this to bed, shall we?"

…

Diana and Arasia floated towards the quaking ground hoping that her love hadn't fallen into a crevasse somewhere but, she was relieved to find him face down in the dirt, covered by some loose sand.

"Goku!" Diana fell to her knees and turned him on his back, she placed two fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse, "He's alive but, just barely," she moved his head onto her knee for comfort as Arasia scanned his body.

"He's more or less in good shape but, he's completely drained of stamina. He's out cold," she knelt down beside the Saiyan and sighed, "What now?"

Diana sighed and pulled a brown sack from the breast of her armor, "I was given this for emergencies but, I see now that he gave it to me because he wanted a way for me to heal myself, however; this time I will do something for him." She pulled a small green bean from the sack and placed it in Goku's mouth, moving his jaw to chew it as his body unconsciously gulped down its nutrients.

Goku's eyes snapped open quickly, sitting up in a gasp, "Buu!" he screamed as he became acclimated with the setting around him, "Oh, Diana? What are you doing here?" He asked frantically.

Diana smiled, "Because I can't bear to let you fight alone."

Normally a man would be angry at Diana for putting herself in so much danger but, Goku could only feel flattered as she risked everything to rush to his side. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for him or at least that he could remember. He sighed and closed his eyes, searching the planet with his power, "Now that I have my energy back, its time we see what Vegeta's been up to."

Goku smiled as he looked over, "A Green Lantern, huh? What sector are you from?" He asked as Arasia snapped herself from her inner thoughts.

"Oh, Sector 2815, it's the solar system closest to yours," She smiled as Goku stood to his feet, he extended his hand intending for her to shake. She smiled and received the greeting, smiling as she did so.

"It's nice to meet you but, we need to get to the battle, and im afraid that I won't allow either of you to fight," he told them nonchalantly as he placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

Diana caught this squinted; "Oh no you don't!" she jumped at him with blinding speed, barely touching his shoulder before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Arasia blinked, "Hey!"

…

Vegeta dematerialized, jumping from spot to spot as he dodged anti-matter energy blasts that devastated planet below him. He used his reaction speed to dodge a point blank blast, back flipping into the air avoiding another one.

Vegeta huffed, breathing heavily as he dematerialized to avoid another blast, appearing behind Buu and sending a right straight into his back, however; his fist got stuck as he attempted to pull out.

"I said I wouldn't absorb you but, I didn't say I couldn't just trap you!" He sent an elbow backwards into Vegeta's left rib-cage with an audible cracking sound echoing across the landscape, "Big Bang Attack!" the energy decimated Buu's upper body as it exploded from the inside out, freeing Vegeta in the process.

As Buu put himself back together slowly, Vegeta reeled back and formed tow orbs of yellow energy in each hand, "Photon Bomber!" he sent a massive white beam of energy towards the remaining lower half of the demon's body vaporizing it and sending a shockwave across the planet that nearly shook it to pieces.

Vegeta huffed once again, sighing as Buu began reforming once again; coming back from the smoke of his ashes as they slowly came together and formed Buu once again. He had a frown on his face as he folded his arms, "This is getting old, Prince."

In a flash of light, Goku appeared on the battle field directly below Buu and Vegeta, Diana smiled as she had caught him just in time to teleport along-side him, "I will fight with you," she said boldly as Goku looked back at her with a smile.

"I'm not fighting either just yet, I want to see what Vegeta's made of," He looked back up at the Saiyan Prince while Buu barely noticed them.

"Finally," Vegeta announced, "I was waiting for the proper audience to show you what I'm really made of Buu!"

Buu raised his brow, "Oh, is that right?"

"Indeed," Vegeta tightened his fist and flexed his muscles feeling a power boiling up inside of him, "You see, Saiyan's are born with natural ability to become more powerful with anger. Rage can surge our Ki and cause a drastic boost in strength, speed and destructive energy; even Kakkarot's own child use this power to ascend past a Super Saiyan for the first time but, he was just a half-breed."

Goku frowned, "I don't like the looks of this."

Diana noticed his look of worry and distrust and frowned herself; if Goku was this skeptical then it couldn't possibly be a good thing. The planet beneath them quaked and quivered below their feet, causing Diana to almost lose her balance as Vegeta's muscles began expanding drastically.

"When a full blooded adult Saiyan harnesses his rage, there is no force in the Universe that can stop him… and I've had decades to master this power." Vegeta roared loudly, sending shockwaves across the planet and causing an array of natural disasters to tear the planets landscape to pieces.

His pupils disappeared as his screaming elevated; a slow dark violet colored aura floated off of him like steam, emanating from his neon blue hair and tightened muscles. His teeth clenched and a vein thickened on his forehead as his Super Saiyan Blue aura was surrounded by the violet energy. This energy was similar to his older aura shade back when he utilized Negative Ki; as his muscles continued to thicken, he began to resemble an Ultra Super Saiyan, a level just beyond Super Saiyan that allowed for increased physical strength and raw Ki energy but, a decrease in speed and stamina, this level was outclassed by Super Saiyan 2 and quickly abandoned.

"That's good! Yes, I can actually feel that!" Buu chided arrogantly as he began chuckling to himself.

Vegeta only screamed louder, his rage boiled up inside of him until it reached his absolute limit, "IN MERE MOMENTS ALL YOU'LL BE FEELING IS OBLIVION!" He charged his energy even further as his purple aura engulfed his Godly one.

"Or utter disappointment, go ahead," Buu narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Flip that coin."

Vegeta snapped, dematerializing at trillions of times faster than light, he warped through space and time finding his target with extreme accuracy. He struck Buu in the face sending him back for just a moment before the reverberations of kinetic energy ripped his molecules to shreds, dispersing his head as a cloud of pink chewed up gum.

Diana's jaw dropped, she had wondered if Goku could be as fast as a Green Lantern when she was traversing through the void less than an hour ago and now, she had visible proof that he could. This Vegeta person was clearly far faster than Arasia or Hal, he was closing the distance between himself and Buu nigh-instantly. His ferocious fighting style and wildly uncontrollable power were something like she had never seen before.

"He wont win," Goku mumbled slowly as Buu quickly reformed only to receive a round house kick to his ribcage, dispersing his midsection and splitting him in half.

"How? He has Buu on the ropes and his power is like that of the Gods," Diana marveled at Vegeta as he blitzed around the demon sending attacks that could easily end the universe itself.

"He's stronger and he even managed to overcome the difference in speed even with all that muscle but, his fighting style… its completely off," Goku narrowed his eyes, "There's no skill, no technique, it's all just raw strength."

Diana took a second look and saw it, he was throwing wild hay makers and unrefined kicks that even she could counter if she had the right amount of power, "I see it, he will lose then?"

"More than likely," Goku responded as Vegeta came from above and slammed his elbow on top of the demon's head, sending him crashing into the ground.

"YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK YOU OFF THE PLANET!?" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as his remaining Ki accumulated into his palms, "HOW ABOUT I DESTROY THE PLANET INSTEAD!"

Buu healed his wounds quickly and looked up at Vegeta as he charged his energy to the breaking point, "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" The energy in his palms exploded forth, shooting down towards the Planet and directly at Buu.

Goku jumped and grabbed Diana by her waist, pulling her in and creating a dome of energy around them as rubble and debris disintegrated against it. The beam slammed into Buu pushing him into the ground for only seconds before the planet begun to shake violently, even more so than earlier.

The entire mass of the planet soon became unstable, popping like a balloon that was filled with too much air as it exploded and sent country sized debris across space. Vegeta, still in his God Form, huffed proudly as he finally thought he did some damage. Buu was nowhere to be found, his superiority was secured and his position as the greatest warrior in history was cemented.

His aura of rage disappeared and his pupils became visible once again, his muscles returned to their normal size, decreasing by multiple pounds. He managed to maintain his God Essense as Goku slowly floated towards him with Diana in tow.

"Was that really necessary?" Goku asked as his dome of aura stayed intact.

"It was, now we don't have to deal with Buu anymore, there's no way anything could have-" He was interrupted by a manical laughter erupting from below them.

Majin Buu floated upwards, elevating up to meet them eye to eye, "Sorry, Prince but, you'll have to do much better than that!"

Vegeta slumped over, "H-How? H-How could you survive that?"

Buu's smile grew cocky and arrogant as ever, "Oh, you see, I got an upgrade when I took this form. Now, I can reform from any single atom left behind. I mean you destroyed most of me but, my cellular regeneration is so advanced that if there is any trace of me, even on subatomic levels, I can reform completely to what you see before you now."

Vegeta's face was of confusion, shock, and utter humiliation; he thought he was superior when in reality he did no better than Goku had.

"You know, Vegeta, I don't like rule breakers," Buu raised his palm, using his matter manipulation to reform the planet, quickly drawing all of its smallest fragments in together and melding the planet back as it once was. Goku lowered his dome as the atmosphere slowly returned around them creating oxygen and the reddish sky that was present before the apocalyptic battle. No more volcanos or earth quakes, it was all completely intact again as the three heroes looked around in shock and awe. "I think it's time I break a few things of my own."

Buu disappeared, appearing behind Vegeta slamming his heel into the Saiyan's back with so much force that his foot was visible through Vegeta's chest. He flew through the air like a dart; being intercepted and batted away once again by an impressive upper-cut that seeming shattered the Saiyan's jawline. Vegeta was then back handed in the face, nearly snapping his neck, through the air landing face first on the ground, digging a crater until his momentum finally stopped.

His face wasn't visible as it was shrouded completely by dirt and rock but, his air slowly shaded itself back in, going from neon blue to raven black.

"And… winner!" Buu announced loudly as Goku and Diana backed away, "I think we have our next challenger?"

Goku tightened his jaw, closing his eyes he forced himself to think of a plan, a strategy of some sort but, it was no use. Everything they tried was useless against him, the last this happened they had to…

Goku's eyes snapped open as an idea popped into his head; He darted towards Vegeta at high speeds leaving Diana confused, "Goku?"

"What do you suppose you'll achieve by waking him up? He's useless now," Buu chided as Goku kicked Vegeta in his side quickly, flipping him over on his back.

"Vegeta wake up!" The Saiyan's eyes opened slowly, trying to stand but, being almost unable.

"Kak… Kakkarotto…" Speaking his native tongue, Vegeta was in a daze.

"Vegeta, we have to do fusion… stand up before it's too late!" Goku grabbed the Prince by a shoulder and supported him until he pulled himself to his feet.

"Fusion?" Vegeta mumbled as his thoughts slowly returned to him.

"We used it against Janemba, remember? The dance?" Goku shook him by his shoulders before Vegeta pushed him away and shook his head.

"So, What'll it be boys?" the Majin announced as he tried to over hear their conversation, "Are we going to fight as a team now?"

Vegeta reached into his armor and pulled out a flat black case that gleamed in the sun light, "That dance was both humiliating and time-consuming; this is a far more efficient technique."

Diana ran up behind Goku and shook him by his arm, "Perhaps if we all fight together, we could possibly defeat him."

Goku smiled, "Diana, please, trust us; we can defeat him on our own," he placed two fingers on his head quickly while she was still making physical contact and warped away in an instant. They appeared atop a canyon miles from the battle field, thousands of rock formations surrounding her.

"You'll be safe here, for now," Before Diana could say a word, he disappeared leaving her alone to watch the battle from afar, something she couldn't stand doing. She crossed her arms across her chest and placed her back against a rock, sliding down until she sat against it.

"Please, don't die…"

Vegeta opened the case just as Goku materialized next to him, "Vegeta, did… did the kai's give you those?"

Vegeta nodded as he gently pulled a gold earring with a green orb decorative hanging off of it, "I didn't want to use it, and I still don't but, if it's necessary to stop Buu then…" He finished his sentence by snapping the earring onto his left ear.

Goku smiled, "You know we can't undo this once it's done," Goku lowered his hand before grabbing the jewelry, "Maybe we should think for a bit before we rush into this."

Vegeta scoffed, "You didn't let me think about it last time! Put it on, Kakkarot!" The Prince pulled the earring from the case and attempted to hand it to him.

He scratched his head looked over at Majin Buu, "Hey, Buu, How much of your power have you used so far!?"

The demon raised a brow before folding his arm and floating down towards them, "I don't know, somewhere between… 50 and 75 percent give or take."

"Kakkarot what are you waiting for?" Vegeta whispered loudly towards Goku who scratched his chin, still deep in thought.

"Alright, Buu is bored, you have thirty seconds to decide a path of action or I will destroy this Universe with a single blast… 28….27…"

Goku's eyes widened, he looked over at the counting Buu and back to Vegeta, "Fine!" He grabbed the earring and snapped it onto his right ear.

Buu raised a brow, "Wait, a second… that looks like exactly what they did before…"

Both fighters began to illuminate bright green, completely silhouetting them in the luminescent energy. The two Saiyans lifted off their feet and flew towards each other, like two magnets scientifically drawn to each other by the forces of nature.

Buu screamed as they collided, "No!" he shouted sending a volley of energy blasts at them, each one creating an explosion of untold magnitude. After several seconds of this, he stopped and huffed to catch his breath.

The cloud of smoke, ash, and dirt that had been wrenched up by the explosions concealed what had happened; perhaps Buu had killed them before they could fuse? If only he were so lucky.

Just then Buu managed to spot a shadowed figure, his eyes glowing bright red before slowly fading away, an echo of both Goku and Vegeta's voice speaking simultaneously spread through the battle field, "I heard… you've been naughty, Majin Buu."

…

Dun Dun DUUUUN….

Read, Like, and Review.

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	10. Chapter 10

Buu heard their voice or rather, _his_ voice and nearly trembled in terror. His entire body shook with fear as a nerve thickened on his forehead; he flexed his muscles and floated towards the ground. The smoke cleared slowly revealing his opponent.

Vegito hadn't changed much at all, his hair was still in the style of a Super Saiyan but colored raven black instead, his attire had changed in accordance with Goku and Vegeta's consisting of Vegeta's grey jumpsuit with Goku's orange Gi over it, Whis' symbol still emblazoned on the right hand corner of the Gi. White boots and gloves covered his feet and hands respectively; his eyes opened slowly revealing them to be just as black and plain as the two Saiyans that created him.

"You can't be here!" Buu tightened his fist by his side as he gained a closer look, "You aren't apart of my plan!" The demon was angry once again causing his energy to skyrocket, he had accessed all the power in the Anti-Monitor but, refused to access any other powers he'd absorbed as a handicap in favor of his opponent, it was generosity that he didn't need to grant them. "You broke another rule! I hate rule breakers! Now, you'll see all my power!"

Buu's head and hands burst into flames suddenly as he accessed Firestorm's power as well, flexing his muscles as his raw strength increased ten-fold as he accessed two Kryptonians, his eyes flashed as he used Red Tornado's mechanical mind to analyze his surroundings and his opponent, the demon allowed a green ring to form on his left hand and a short Nth metal mace to form in his right hand. But, instead of attacking physically, he used Martian Manhunter's mental prowess to launch a telepathic assault on the fusion's mind.

Vegito stood firm, not flinching at these developments until; he felt another presence trying to enter his mind. He shook the feeling easily as he used his own mental defenses to repel the demons assault, "So, you have Manhunter's power too, not surprising but, Vegeta and Goku have been defending against planet level telepathy since we fought you the first time. Even Babadi couldn't invade Vegeta's mind without him letting it happen," Vegito laughed and folded his arms as Buu tightened his grip on his mace.

"I will END you!" He flew forwards at amazing speeds as Vegito dematerialized from his spot causing Buu to fly passed where he was, coming to a slow stop and looking around for his opponent.

Vegito smiled as he tapped into his Godly power, "You've done a lot of damage here and I think it's time I end this for good," The Saiyan fusion flexed his muscles and charged his energy as a neon blue aura sparked up around him, slowly changing the color of his hair to match it. Buu felt his power growing and looked up towards the sky to find Vegito nearly complete with his transformation; The Saiyan closed his eyes and allowed the energy to fully encompass his body, completely enveloping him in God-like power.

His aura sparked around him sporadically, obviously at an entirely new level than neither Goku nor Vegeta could ever achieve. The space around him nearly tore and collapsed just by his mere existence and Buu trembled at the sight of a Super Saiyan Blue Vegito.

"I won't let you win!" Buu created a massive emerald green hand structure that radiated nuclear flames all around it, with the energy of Firestorm and multiple Green Lanterns enhanced by Buu's own physiology along with Superman's will power and Anti-Monitors limitless energy, the reached towards the sky attempting to charbroil the Saiyan with a single grasp but, instead, the Saiyan reeled back and slammed his fist into the construct's palm, shaking it and causing it to shatter to pieces. Buu was surprised but, didn't lose his traction as he shot multiple beams of emerald light at Vegito who simply side-stepped each blast as it approached him.

Buu flew upwards with a green hue surrounding him, increasing his speed drastically, he sent a flurry of accurate mace swings in Vegito's direction, missing each time as the Saiyan bobbed and weaved around each swing. "Why… cant… I… hit you?!" he said in between each swing as he turned and threw the mace at high velocity but, Vegito dodged it anyways as it flew right passed him.

"Because… you didn't ask nicely," Vegito smiled and rubbed his nose coyly enough to aggravate Buu to no end.

"Fine then…" the demon mumbled as his eyes heated up with a crimson red color, "PLEASE!" He shouted as he fired his heat beams which made direct contact with the Saiyan fusion, passing over him with the heat of a billion supernovas but, not even his arm hair was singed by the power. As the heat slowly subsided Vegito scoffed, rubbing his arms slowly and chuckling.

"What… are you?" Buu asked as he stepped back slowly, realizing the Saiyan's power was completely overshadowing his own.

Vegito smiled, "I'm just here to avenge those who've fallen against you, including the Saiyans who had to cease to exist just to defeat you," Vegito chuckled as Buu began smiling.

"Well, looks like you got me, I lose," Buu smiled as his mace came flying back towards Vegito from behind, aiming straight for his head at the speed of light; the weapon grew closer but, it slammed into something before it hit Vegito's skull. An invisible force stopped its momentum completely without any effort at all. Buu's eyes widened as he looked around and saw nothing that could have stopped it until Vegito raised a brow.

"Oh, you didn't know? Both Goku and Vegeta had telekinesis but, now that they are me and I am them, that ability has been enhanced drastically," the mace floated into Vegito's hand slowly as he gripped it, it sent an electrical shock of massive proportions throughout the Saiyan's body as Buu began smiling once again. Vegito winced as the electricity surged through his body at an alarming rate.

"That's 1,000,000 Megavolts of electricity, Vegito, enough raw electric energy to turn a planet to dust!" Buu laughed maniacally as he continued, "It may not hurt or kill you but, it will keep you in place long enough for me to do this!" He pumped his Kryptonian energy into his veins increasing his physical strength even further; he also allowed his ring to glow as it formed gauntlets of emerald energy around his fists further increasing his strength as he flew in the opposite direction of Vegito, flying the full circumference of the planet in less than a nanosecond gaining more and more velocity as he approached his target he slammed his fist into the back of the Saiyan's head. The reverberations of the attack sent a shockwave across the Universe, destroying surroundings stars and planets whilst keeping the one they were currently on barely intact. Vegito flew through the air, released from the electricity's grip and sent through multiple mountains and canyons.

Diana felt that intense shockwave pass over her, causing her ears to ring and her brain to rattle in her head, she noticed a figure flying through the canyon she was standing on and passed her. The figure cut through multiple other rock formations behind her before finally coming to a stop miles from the battle field.

"Please, be ok," she whispered to herself as she saw a blue neon rocket fly up from the rubble and towards the battle field once again.

Buu smiled to himself as he created extreme wind conditions with Red Tornado's ability, the high speed winds were thousands of times more intense than anything ever seen on Earth but, it hardly fazed Vegito as he flew through the storm. Buu used the storm as cover to come from above with a massive flaming hammer construct, enhanced by anti-matter and swung with the strength of a thousand Supermen, it slammed into Vegito and sent him into the ground. Buu formed a multitude of flaming fists that sent a flurry of attacks towards the ground where the Saiyan landed, colliding with the planet, it nearly shook a part as continents crumbled and the planets magnetic field destabilized from the shockwave. Finally, Majin Buu used his radioactive fire and condensed it into a small orb before forming a layer of Ki over it, with a layer of anti-matter energy over that, and then another layer of emerald will power over that one. The demon marveled at his creation, just as Vegito stood from his crater in the ground and looked up at his opponent, "Say hello to Batman for me, Saiyan!" Buu launched the orb of untold power which quickly collided with the fusion warrior and engulfed him along with anything for a thousand miles.

Diana disappeared in a flash of speed, dashing across the barren planet and barely avoiding the dome of energy as it annihilated the landscape and everything around her, once she reached the ocean she began to fly above the dome to escape it by out running its altitude instead. The dome was small in comparison to its actual destructive force which is quite possible able to destroy multiple universes at once but, this was just a guess from a Princess who was way out of her league.

Buu laughed manically once again as he witnessed the giant fireball that engulfed most of the continent they fought on, "How do you like that?! Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, huh?" he continued to laugh outrageously for several minutes until the energy began to die down.

Buu laughed for several moments until he felt something from the dome, "I-Impossible, nothing could have survived that…" he felt the energy approach him until Vegito materialized before him, unscathed by the attack.

The Saiyan smiled as Buu backed away from him, "Before you accuse me of running from the blast," Vegito put his hands up in surrender, "I swear I stood in the explosion as long as I could before getting bored."

Buu was flabbergasted as he floated back and smiled, "You won't be as tough when you're…" the demon's iconic antenna flipped forwards shot an electricity-like purple beam of magic at Vegito who didn't bother to dodge, "Turned into chocolate!" the beam struck Vegito's chest spreading over his body but, not changing him in anyway.

"You know, Buu, at one point, Goku and Vegeta became so strong they could literally overpower Shenron's wishing ability with raw Ki alone. I couldn't be sure until just now but, I think I can resist magic and reality warping like yours," Vegito smiled slightly as he looked his body over and watched the purple energy retract into Buu, "If it makes you feel better that magic definitely would have worked on either Vegeta or Goku alone but, if you combine their individual resistance and durability… well, you know."

Buu tightened his jaw as he outstretched his hand, enveloping it in a purple hue, he attempted to use his matter manipulation to turn Vegito to dust but, it didn't work. Vegito felt his molecules shifting on a subatomic level; he focused hard and charged his sparking blue aura, resisting the reality altering effects as the planet below them began to warp instead. The storm around the raged as lighting struck the ground around them but, the alterations to reality around them began to take effect as the lightning turned into bubbles before hitting the ground on occasion. The planet's surface below them began to melt and shift resembling a lava lamp, random patches of bright green grass would sprout and, massive rock formations around them began turning into piles of sand randomly.

A drop of sweat slowly fell down Buu's temple as he released his grip on reality purely from exhaustion, allowing everything around the to turn back to normal, Vegito relaxed and allowed his aura to fade slowly, "Wow, that might have actually been hard if you weren't so bad at using your powers."

Buu growled, "I will not let you beat me!" he tightened his muscles and began growing exponentially in size, easily becoming ten times as big as any Oozaru and even bigger than a continent itself, " **Let's see you handle this, Saiyan!"**

Vegito folded his arms in disappointment, "Size doesn't equal power; you should know that."

Buu simply ignored him and ignited his fists with radioactive flames once again; **"Die!"** the demon brought his fist down on Vegito's head but failed to move him at all. Vegito had caught the massive pink demon's fist mid-swing, with one hand! He formed a ball of energy in his hands the size of a baseball and flung it into Buu's midsection causing all the air in his lungs to be ejected as the explosion turned him to ash instantly. Buu screamed in pain as he reformed form his ashes quickly, this time as the size of an average humanoid, "I HATE YOU!"

Vegito smiled and listened as Buu ranted, "Every time I get close to ultimate power, you step in and ruin it! You've ruined all my plans! I'm going to kill you!"

"I've already proven that you can't do that, Buu, if you give up everyone you absorbed now, I promise I'll kill you quick and painless," Vegito bargained as Buu looked him up and down.

"Unfortunately, Vegito, I'm afraid I'm a sore-loser so, I'm, going to have to pass on that opportunity," with that Buu dematerialized, using Goku's instant transmission that he had learned nearly a century ago to teleport away to some unknown corner of the Universe.

Vegito sighed as he looked around, the planet was in ruin but, there was one living being still left to spectate, although; she couldn't see much from fifty miles away. The Saiyan quickly lowered his power level and allowed his neon blue locks to fade back to raven black; he placed two fingers on his forehead and instantly appeared beside Diana.

The Amazon gasped in surprise but wasn't too relieved to see her visitor wasn't who she expected it to be; she stood and took a step back, "G-Goku? Is that you?"

Vegito closed his eyes and sighed loudly, "No, unfortunately you'll never see Goku nor Vegeta ever again, they sacrificed their lives to create me in order to stop Buu."

Diana felt tears welling up in her eyes, "T-They performed some sort of fusion? T-Then they can separate just like Gotenks did, correct?"

"No, this fusion is different, it doesn't combine two people… the two volunteers cease to exist in order to create a single entity made of both their individual powers but, Goku will never exist again," Vegito turned away as a tear slipped down her cheek, "If it's any conciliation I have all of his memories- _both_ of their memories and I can tell you he cared dearly for you."

Diana turned to hide her sorrow, quickly wiping the tears from her face, "Did you kill that monster?" she asked coldly.

"He ran… he knows I can kill him and he's grasping at straws because of it," Vegito's essence was suddenly filled with that of the Godly Ki as his hair turned ice blue again, "I'll go after him and from the looks of it, he's out near the center of the Universe."

Diana raised a brow, though still not facing him, "You can sense all the way out there?"

Vegito sighed, "Right now, I'm so powerful that I can sense every living thing in the Universe down to the smallest bacteria. It's overwhelmingly dull," he placed two fingers on his forehead once again, sensing out Buu's energy, "Something isint right, though…"

"What is it?" Diana asked turning around quickly.

"Life is… ending," He muttered as he looked around frantically when in reality he was sensing all across the Universe, "Buu is destroying galaxies, dozens of them."

"Ok, so he's a sore loser, wants to kill everyone before you take him out," Diana reasoned, "They can be brought back with the Dragonballs, right?"

"Probably but, something still isn't right," Vegito's eyes widened suddenly, "He could destroy this Universe and more in a single blast as could I, he doesn't need to destroy galaxies at a time."

"Then what is he-" Diana was cut off by Vegito having a sudden realization.

"He's not killing them… _he's absorbing them."_

…

 **New Genesis**

"High Father! Haigh Father!" a young man in a red suit landed some sort of hover craft right outside of a massive castle like building before stumbling in and nearly tripping.

"Orion, my son, what troubles you?" the ten foot tall man on his crystal-like throne waved the formality out of him as the one known as Orion heaved from moving so quickly during his approach.

"Apo… Apocalypse… it's… it has…"

"Breath, young one, what is it that ails you so?" The king of New Genesis stood slightly as he looked out the window closest to him, "Has our enemy begun an invasion to rescue their master?"

"No, High Father… Apocalypse is… gone," Orion finally finished his sentence as he pointed into the sky through the window directly above them and, instead of seeing the deathly planet that normally orbited them, they saw nothing, "It disappeared minutes ago, before my very eyes! Swallowed whole by an unholy beast!"

High Father frowned, sitting back down and dropping his scepter, "This is the end of us, then, I fear whatever has taken our enemy isn't necessarily our allies."

"High Father?"

"Prepare for the end my son and pray it comes quickly…"

…

Darkseid looked out of the barred window from his holding chamber, although; he could barely move his neck due to the massive dwarf-star alloy chains and restraints plus the immense 500,000 times Earth gravity pulling him down. It wasn't standard but, Goku had mentioned the idea at some point and High Father had liked it so much, he incorporated it into the warlords imprisonment.

Darkseid mumbled something to himself as he flexed his grey muscles, "…"

The guards outside looked at him slowly before turning back to each other, "He hasn't spoken in months, maybe we should tell High Father?"

"Let's figure out what he said, first," the guard lowered the gravity and stepped inside, tightening the shackles for security, "Repeat that and I'll report it to High Father, if that's what you want, scum."

"I said," Darkseid started as his eyes began glowing a sinister crimson hue, "Hail Darkseid."

An explosion engulfed the prison building as a massive pink gum-like creature began to swallow the planet whole, but, Darkseid would not be denied.

He jumped into the atmosphere with his powerful legs, being under such intense gravity for so long made his agility effortless and simple as he reached the stratosphere he fired his Omega Beams, cutting through the gum, just in time to make it into space.

He floated for several moments before looked around, nothing but utter darkness. Every planet for light-years had been consumed, "What has become of my Universe?"

Darkseid rocketed into the void, hoping to find something more than rubble and death, after all, how useful is the anti-life equation if there is nothing left to kill or enslave?

…

Vegito materialized in the darkness of the void, the only light being projected by his own neon blue aura. He looked around and tried to sense his opponent but, he felt like he was everywhere suddenly, all around him. He looked around but, saw nothing but, darkness; suddenly there was laughter coming from… everywhere.

Vegito charged his aura, grunting and sent a pulse out around him that nearly shattered space and time but, it also managed to illuminate the area for light-years. What he saw was a massive titan sized Majin Buu, bigger than planets, bigger than stars, in fact he could crush those stars under his boot if he so chose.

" **Looks like you miscalculated, Saiyan!"** Buu began laughing manically and hysterically as his voice practically carried across Galaxies; his laugh resembled the insanity and pitch of The Joker and that wasn't a good thing.

…

This was a very quick update but, the chapter is kinda shorter because of it, don't worry it'll all work out.

Also, for those wondering, I'm not ever going to do a SSGSS4 or SSGSS4 Kaio-Ken X 100 Big Bang Kamehameha and blah blah blah. I'm staying as close to cannon material as I can so no fan-made transformations and no completely off base power ups that make no sense. The closest you'll ever get is maybe a Super Saiyan White because Toriyama did confirm that Super Saiyan Blue was supposed to be White but the color changed because White would color clash with the next villain of Dragonball Super.

Vegeta's Berserker Mode was fan-made but, it did come from cannon as Saiyan Rage has powered up characters before like Goku, Gohan and even Vegeta in the past as well so… yea.

The Buu arc is coming to an end… slowly… I'm trying not to make it a two chapter arc, if you know what I mean.

Red, like and review.

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own DB or DC

Vegito's aura slowly faded as he stared up in awe at the massive figure before him; towering over him, Majin Buu's laughter became more sadistic and unprecedented the longer he did it. Buu shrank slowly, over the span of a minute he shrank from being the size of a solar system down to just slightly taller than Vegito and as he shrank he floated closer to the Saiyan warrior who was at a loss for words. Once he was down to the right size, he stretched his fingers and smiled arrogantly, "So, nothing cute to say?"

Vegito was silent, tightening his fist by his side; he nearly choked on his own emotions.

"Seriously?" The demon chided, "Nothing about all the people I killed; nothing about the balance of the Universe or how I took innocent lives just to gain power?"

Vegito opened his mouth to speak but, almost choked, "You'll…" he took a deep breath and cleared his mind, "You'll pay, in full, for what you've just done."

Buu was taken slightly aback, normally; Vegito was a calm, friendly and joking person. He never took anything very seriously and arrogantly considered himself superior to most but, there was something in his voice that had changed, something was… darker.

"I've just absorbed the being from dozens of different galaxies, how do you intend to stop me all by yourself?" Buu asked confidently, after absorbing thousands of different abilities and techniques, he had no doubt he would win this.

"You think you know all about my powers? Everything I can and can't do?" Vegito smiled slightly, looking up at the demon with a raging wild-fire burning in his eyes, "You don't have a clue, though."

Vegito disappeared, teleporting several miles away from Buu as he began to focus his Ki, "I've never actually tried this technique but, what the hell," a white light formed around him, lining his features with a god-like illumination.

"Sealed Light Beam!" Vegito shouted to the heavens just as Buu became impatient and flew towards his opponent getting caught in the beam of inescapable light that struck him suddenly, wrapping him in light energy and restraining him quickly.

"And what is this supposed to be?" He asked as Vegito furrowed his brow and began the second part of the technique, "Condense!" he closed his hands from which the light came and as he did so, the light around Buu began to condense, shrinking Buu down to the size of an action figure.

"Garlic Jr. once used this technique on Kami, Goku never really needed it but, he was glad he learned it in his spare time," Vegito chuckled as Buu looked around anxiously.

"Did you really think this could hold me?" Buu looked up with a smug grin as he used his matter manipulation to grow once again causing Vegito to frown and back away slowly.

"I had a hunch but, I couldn't be sure," The Saiyan warrior thought for a moment, raising his left-hand to eye level, he allowed a purple sparking aura to surround his fist, "Binding Wave!"

A wave of electric-like energy flew from his fist at exponential rates, slamming into Buu and surging all around him, "A paralyzing technique, another one I don't use often." Vegito rushed in while his opponent was still paralyzed, his speed was far beyond Goku and Vegeta's top speed in his base form alone so, he was already moving at an excess of a few quadrillion times the speed of light but, instead of blitzing Buu like he assumed he would, his attack stopped mid-air, slamming into some invisible force.

"I absorbed so many telepathic aliens that I think I could quite literally kill you with a thought," Buu reached his hand out and finger flicked Vegito's forehead sending him through space and into large chunks of rubble that couldn't even be seen because of the darkness. The continent sized rubble didn't last long as Vegito imploded it from the inside as he charged his Super Saiyan Blue aura and finally began fighting at full power.

"Now you'll see… the HORRORS!" Vegito warped through space and time appearing behind Buu and throwing round-house kick to his neck, "Nuclear Kick!" the attack landed and sent Buu spinning in place as the Saiyan came in and sent a wave of destruction over Buu that vaporized his entire body, "Vaporize!"

Vegito huffed for a moment, "I'm really pulling these techniques out of the wood-works; I'm not even completely sure how to perform most of these!"

Buu quickly reformed, smiling arrogantly, "Well it's nice that you tried and all but, I'm afraid you won't-" Vegito cut him off by slamming his knee into the demons gut and following up by right crossing him in the face sending him back through space.

"Photon Destroyer!" a purple wave of energy exploded forth and took chunks of Buu off of him, peeling away the armor easily, "Galactic Buster!" Vegito backed up and formed two basketball sized orbs of lime-green energy that expanded until they became the size of cars completely surrounding his hands and wrists. He pulled the energy together and launched it as one massive energy that flew through space and engulfed an already injured Buu; the demon screeched as the energy disintegrated him once again, but, his atoms were still intact.

"Man, you did a better job of killing when you were separated," Buu reformed behind Vegito as the Saiyan sighed in exasperation.

He rushed the demon but, just before he reached his target he was blown back by a force that was unlike anything he's felt before in all actuality; he was forced back by a pulse of pure water so strong it could easily cut through Neutron Star Material. He could barely see his opponent at this point as the water completely engulfed him, creating a large floating bubble of water floating through space. Before Vegito could send a very simple pulse of Ki outwards, the water around him froze. Crystalizing around him just as he realized what was happening; the water reached absolute zero in literal seconds as Vegito no longer had any traction to force himself out from. He tried to charge his Ki but, instead, it wasn't taking. It was like the water was forcing itself to keep him inside the floating ice.

"You see, monkey, I have hundreds of abilities now and one of them is complete control over water and water molecules. I can strengthen them and weaken them, freeze or unfreeze, shape or create, I control it all," Buu laughed arrogantly as Vegito stayed frozen in the ice but, not for long as the ice began melting, even against Buu's will.

"What?!" Buu shouted in surprise as a red hue of energy briefly surrounded the Saiyan, melting the ice and causing huge clouds of steam to float and dissipate into the void. Buu forced the humidity down and back into the ice but, it was too late, the ice trap he had created exploded outwards as Vegito charged a bright red aura briefly. The aura died down and Vegito smiled brightly, "Looks like neither of us have techniques that are completely infallible."

"I've gained more techniques than just that," Suddenly, the demon's body disappeared from sight but, not as though he was teleporting but, as if he simply couldn't be seen. "The ability to manipulate light in such a way that it completely reflects off a user's body and renders them invisible; should be interesting, right?"

Vegito scoffed, "Not very," he immediately threw his right arm up, guarding against an attack that was aimed right for his neck, "I can still sense and hear you, dolt." Vegito threw a reverse back-kick that slammed into Buu's invisible gut; the Saiyan smiled at choking sound that could be heard.

Buu suddenly reappeared behind Vegito, no longer hiding himself, "Alright, not a smart decision on my part but, that's not all I have." Buu cleared his mind for a second as Vegito flipped into a defensive stance, "Take this!" From Buu's palm came a blast of sound so powerful and so loud it literally blew Vegito away; his defensive stance was useless against the omnidirectional attack that pushed him from his stance and hurled him through space, he Saiyan clutched his head hoping to cut off the sound but, it was impossible. The decibels were high enough to shatter every glass substance in the Universe and Vegito was only feet from it; the demon took this opportunity and dematerialized, reintegrating himself behind Vegito and slamming an elbow into his back, stopping his momentum before round house kicking him away.

Vegito stopped himself with a quick pulse of Ki but, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing loudly, making it near impossible to concentrate, "What's wrong? hard of hearing?" Buu rushed in sending a knee into Vegito's gut and an elbow in the back of his neck simultaneously. The demon forced a Ki blast into Vegito's back forcing him downwards through space, "I've gained an array of new abilities, Saiyan but, you still have the same old tricks."

Vegito coughed for a moment, trying to gain his second wind, "You're right, I need to think… outside the box," Vegito concentrated for a moment, focusing his Ki on a single point in his body, "Multi-Form!" as he shouted, his body began to separate and form five other Vegito's identical to him.

"Oh, a cloning technique? Very interesting," one of the Vegito's disappeared using Instant Transmission leaving no trace of him to follow, "So I guess 1/6th of you is a coward, then?"

"Not even close, Buu!" The other five charged the demon as he stepped into a fighting stance and engaged in battle with the clones.

…

Diana searched the planet for nearly an hour, simply looking for a sign of the green lantern that had escorted her here, simply looking for a way to help Goku… or Vegito… or both? It was all very confusing for her but, she had to have hope that she would see him again when this was all over. So she trekked, moving across the planet at hyper sonic speeds in hopes of catching some glimpse of her would-be escort. It was then that a person appeared before her, causing her to nearly crash into it unwillingly but, instead of crashing uncontrollably, his powerful telekinesis stopped her without effort or calamity, she simply floated before him.

Vegito smiled, "I was hoping you were still here, we have a huge problem though."

"Last time you said that, Buu appeared and absorbed the Justice League… or maybe it wasn't you it was him but, it was maybe part of you. I don't know how to process this," Diana brushed her hair behind her ear, allowing it to uncover her eyes.

"It's a very complicated technique, it's very confusing for me too," Vegito said as he released her from his telekinetic hold, allowing her to float on her own accord.

"How so?" She asked.

"I love you, or at least half of me does, the other half wants nothing to do with you and to further explain, it's not like I'm two people smashed into one but, I have both of their memories and both of their emotions and when I look at you I…" Vegito choked on his words once again, looking away as Diana put a hand on his cheek. He was taller than her now by several inches, but before Goku was actually slightly shorter than Diana, this amused her as it proved physically he wasn't Goku. Mentally though, there was part of him inside Vegito and she could feel it. They floated towards the ground slowly, setting down in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't stand being with you but, I can't bear being without you," Vegito turned around, waving her hand from his cheek, "It's a constant confliction, I hate it and I hate you… but then again I really don't." Vegito clutched his head in confusion on the matter, trying to assess his own thoughts and feelings but, failing to do so.

Diana smiled slightly, "It's ok, you don't have to feel anything for me right now; the focus should be on the battle correct?" She tried to take his mind off the situation, to jar him from his conflictions.

Vegito's eyes snapped open instantly, "Of course! I came to protect you!"

Dian raised a brow, "From?"

"Buu absorbed all life in the Universe from what I can tell, it's all gone." Vegito sighed and looked down, "This is why I hate you so much! If I hadn't been distracted talking to you, I could have tracked him down before he assimilated every living thing in the Universe!" Vegito stomped into the ground causing earthquakes to tremble across the Planet.

"Are you truly so angered with me?" Diana asked in a soft whisper, looking towards the ground.

"No, I'm angry with myself, I have these feelings and none of them make any sense!" The Saiyan turned and walked slowly, looking out towards the horizon of the desolate landscape.

Diana grabbed his hand from behind, intertwining it with hers, "And what does Goku feel about me? You said you have their emotions, yes?"

Vegito closed his eyes, "Warm, secure, I want you in my arms," he said softly as he tightened his hand around hers; she pulled him around to face her but he kept his eyes closed.

"Focus on that feeling, embrace it, feel me powering you," Diana stepped closer, close enough to feel his breath and smell his scent, like an intoxicating aroma that she couldn't get enough of, "Use that feeling and fight for me, fight for us." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, pulling him in close and savoring his taste, the goosebumps that traveled up and down her body, the blush that crept up her cheeks, his warm hand as it clutched her slender waist and pulled her in closer. He felt her warmth radiating onto him like a volcano ready to explode, their embrace became so passionate they unconsciously floated upwards in place, levitating several feet off the ground with both their eyes closed and completely unaware that they were flying.

Diana pulled away slowly, keeping her face inches from his, feeling his essence as it passed over her, "Fight for me, fight for us."

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of instant movement, she prayed to the gods that he would come back to her, she needed him- she needed _Goku_ to come back.

…

When Vegito reappeared, he was surrounded by dozens of Buu clones and his other clones were injured and exhausted but, Buu didn't have a scratch, "And the prodigal clone returns, how was cowering in your own fear for a change?"

Vegito smiled as he absorbed his counterparts into him, "I wasn't cowering, in fact I just got the strength I need to beat you," Vegito smiled confidently as he still tasted her cherry lips, he needed that again and he couldn't get to it dead.

"I tracked your Ki back to that planet we just left," Buu thought for a moment, "What could you possibly have gotten from there?"

"Conviction," Vegito whispered as his aura charged instantly sending his Ki into flux, his neon blue aura sparked forth once again, all of his power came forth at once using all of his energy to boost his physical capabilities, he would need it for what he was about to do, "Kaio-Ken!" a blood-crimson aura shot up around Vegito's neon blue aura and surged through-out his entire body, his veins pulsed with raw Ki, his muscles bulged and his facial expression turned to that of pure determination, "Times Twenty!" his body was stronger now than before, he could handle the twenty times boost much easier than Goku ever could; he rocketed forwards with tremendous speed slamming his fist into Buu's head using Vegeta's technique to obliterate every molecule in his head, dispersing it like a cloud of atoms.

Reacting like a headless chicken, Buu barely managed to defend against a round house kick went straight through the demon's midsection, splitting him in half and dispersing more of his molecules but, it wasn't enough. Buu's head reformed and he sent twin beams of Ki lased with heat vision towards Vegito whom dematerialized to avoid it. He reappeared behind the demon and brought his fists down on the demon's head, plunging through his torso and sending him downwards through the void. His red and blue aura began to surge and grow further as his pupils disappeared behind a white veil of focused rage, "I WONT LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE; I'LL DRAG YOU BACK TO HELL WITH ME IF I HAVE TO!" Both of his auras grew brighter as violet-purple hue slowly engulfed them both; his rage grew as his screams grew louder, he had to focus with all of his remaining will power to avoid ripping apart the multiverse with his sheer power alone. All four auras, all four techniques combined into one, powerful… God. He flew through space and landed a flurry of molecule obliterating strikes that reduced Buu to ash more times than he could even count; he was losing mass and losing the ability to keep up with his opponent.

His Super Saiyan Aura mixed with his Godly Essence, the Kaio-Ken's multiplying power, and Vegeta's Berserker Aura all combined into a single entity; Vegito's veins and muscles were stressed and bulging with more raw power than he thought was ever possible, "THIS IS IT!" He formed two orbs of yellow Ki in his hands and coated them with a godly neon blue energy, he charged their Ki until they were at their peak and then brought them together at his center combining them into a single orb, he then brought his palms to his side and charged the 'Kamehameha Wave' energy within the orb he already created only increasing its destructive capability. He multiplied its power with the Kaio-Ken and condensed it into a tiny orb the size of a pea; Buu finally managed to reform completely as he felt the tremendous Ki that surged before him.

"I-Impossible…" he muttered as Vegito's quadruple aura of radiant colors were slowly sucked into the orb, enhancing and fueling the beam's power as it still charged; to the naked eye, it left Vegito defenseless.

Buu immediately sent powerful orbs of Ki/Anti-Matter that struck a force field that protected the Saiyan from the space shaking explosions, "He's still protecting himself?" it was true, Vegito was smart enough to leave himself just enough Ki to protect himself from any counter attack while he charged his ultimate attack…

"FINAL DRAGON RAINBOW FLASH!" From Vegito's palms came a massive dragon resembling Shenron but, instead of having a single distinct color scheme to work with, his scales were made of a vibrant rainbow of different colors including ones that weren't in Vegito's aura mere seconds ago. The dragon flew forwards at insane speeds, completely engulfing Buu within its terrifying jaws of unlimited power, it literally tore through Buu's sub-atomic structure with its essence alone, completely annihilating his molecular structure, _seemingly_ leaving no trace of him on any level.

Vegito huffed, his god aura dissipated, his hair returned to normal, his body slumped over in the zero gravity and his eyes drew close together slowly as he fell into unconsciousness but, he couldn't just yet. He saw an emerald glow in the endless void, slowly approaching him but, not slow to anyone but him. The green lantern Arasia approached slowly with a load in tow, at billions of times the speed of light, Vegito managed to chuckle at the fact that he considered that slow.

The emerald bubble around Diana slowly dissipated as she floated into his arms; she hugged him gently and smiled, "Is it all over?" she asked as Vegito tried to answer but, nearly choked on his own exhaustion.

"I think it is," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her in closer.

"I'm still here, ya know," Arasia commented as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm starting to think I'm just a supporting character in this story…" she was about to leave when her face turned as pale as sheet of copy paper.

Vegito turned to see Buu slowly reforming, only his upper body was even close to 'intact' but, he was still scowling at them with pure hatred. Vegito tried to move but, he literally couldn't, Buu was using telekinesis restrain him and without any Ki he had no ways of countering.

"By the way, not dead; kay thanks, DIE!" From the demon's finger came a purple beam of Ki energy that passed right by Vegito and Arasia and pierced through Diana's chest sending her back with a splatter of crimson blood, floating aimlessly though space.

…

"Did that random Green Lantern girl just break the fourth wall?"

Yes, yes she did.

"Is that ANOTHER team four star reference?"

Yes, yes it is.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own DC or DB

All the sound around him dulled out, like a white noise was being pressed up against his brain. He watched her float back, slowly drifting with pools of blood hovering around her in zero gravity; he just stared as the only thing audible to him now was his own steady paced heartbeat. It was like something snapped; something just broke inside of him, his mind shattered like a vase. He stared in disbelief, I mean, how could he accept this? He just figured out how to cope with this new condition and he fought with everything he had but, none of that would or could bring her back.

Buu laughed manically as Arasia stared in awe at the scene before her, "I was wondering where you could have possibly gotten the emotional strength to make a comeback like that and then it hit me," Vegito turned to him slowly, with the same horrified face as he had when staring at Diana, "The only other person I've seen you with this entire time is the Amazon Princess; Goku risked everything to save her from me, she followed us across the cosmos, she followed us HERE, I knew she had to be your tether so… I broke it."

Arasia looked over in rage, raising her ring and opening fire on his gum-like body that simply absorbed her attacks, each emerald blast bouncing off of him like rubber. She let lose a long grunt and unleased a powerful beam that pierced Buu's chest and went straight through the void, illuminating the space around it as it traversed through the blackness. This caused Buu to release Vegito from his telekinetic grip, allowing him to float towards Diana, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her lifeless body close to him. He moved his hand over her face, shutting her eyes, and wiping the blood from her cheek.

Arasia lashed out sending a volley of energy blasts that did little to even annoy Buu as he waved his hands and created an impossible blast of wind that knocked her back and past Vegito whom didn't seem to notice their current battle at all. With a gesture, Buu sent multiple beams of Ki energy from his finger that cut through the lanterns shield like a knife through butter, piercing her head and shutting off her brain instantly.

"NO!" Vegito screamed as his godly energy was sent into an emotional flux, like nothing he had ever felt before in either of his lives. His muscles tightened to an odd degree, his eyes flooded with a white energy that illuminated through the darkness even more than his old aura could.

Buu took notice of this as he kicked Arasia's body out of the way and floated towards Vegito whom let go of Diana and faced the demon, "YOU DEMONIC BASTARD!" he shouted, it didn't faze Buu as nothing he said was untrue, "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

"Well, part of my plan is to learn exactly when and where I was born or created so, if you could answer those questions that would be great," Buu chided nonchalantly as he folded his arms across his chest and completely reforming finally.

Vegito floated back, "What!? You killed all of these people so you could hear your origin story!?"

Buu frowned floating forwards, "I don't know anything about myself! And normally that's ok but, I've become too smart to be so clueless on my own history. There were two parts to my plan, step one: defeat and humiliate Son Goku, check. Step two: absorb as much power as possible and find my creator."

"Your creator? You mean the Omni-King?" Vegito asked his eyes still as white and illuminated as an angel's halo.

"Of course, once I get enough power I can challenge him and take his place as ruler of the Multiverse, after I get my answers obviously," Buu closed his eyes in cocky superiority but, what he was aiming for was simply something he couldn't possibly comprehend.

"You don't want to fight him Buu; he'll annihilate you with a thought!" Vegito pleaded with the demon as his Ki continued to flux inside of him, his godly essence fused with a new emotion and power he'd never truly experienced before.

"Well if he's anything like Diana over there," Buu pointed casually over at the Amazon's floating corpse as he continued, "I think beating him shouldn't be too hard."

Vegito's Ki began to flux again, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter as his muscles condensed and tightened; he could feel his raw emotion surging through him, powering him. It was so unique, so completely new to him, like nothing he'd ever felt. His raven black hair began to spike up oddly, growing in length slightly as well, "I won't let… you get away… with this…" The Saiyan tightened his jaw and balled his fists up by his side; trying to quell the energy bursting up inside of him.

Buu's cocky grin suddenly faded, as he watched his opponent undergo this odd transformation, he felt a strange power flowing in the air around them, like tiny particles of raw power just floating out in front of them. He backed away slightly as white bolts of electricity began to spark around him, feeling the dark matter that made up the void bend around Vegito's charging aura. It wasn't a base form aura, no that aura would appear as a see-through clear aura. This one had a glow that could literally bend reality around it's user, resembling the pearly gates to heaven itself.

His energy kept growing substantially and consistently, without stopping. His skin stretched over his muscles as they bulged within him, absorbing and producing the white sparks that flew across his body. Buu was at a loss for words, he couldn't understand what was happening, it didn't feel like a transformation but, his eyes told a different story. The energy in the air wasn't hostile but, calm and serene and, at the same time, it had a furious surge to it. Like it could flip from benign to lethal in the blink of an eye, easily over shadowing that of a Super Saiyan Blue or even the Kaio-Ken Berserker; this new strange power was in a league of its own.

Buu nearly lost his balance as the entire Universe around him quivered in fear of Vegito's new power; the near empty galaxies and planets that weren't useful to Buu literally shook to pieces as the vibrations pulverized them and reverberated across the cosmos. The demon was shaking so vigorously that he couldn't aim a proper attack at the Saiyan, even his manipulation of the molecules around him was useless through the waves of raw power that surged through space and time. Vegito's hair flickered like a light, from white to black to white in a continuous cycle that felt as if it could last forever but, only seconds later, he changed. The explosion of holy aura around Vegito lit up the Universe around him, making the dark of space briefly appear to be a clear sky. His pupils became visible, now a gleaming platinum color, his entire body was covered with glowing lines of white Ki reaching from his eyes down his arms, legs, and back. His hair was a piercing white and silver shade with a white gleaming aura. His lightening sparked about illuminating the space around him; Vegito looked himself up and down, staring intently at his hands and his aura, he'd never seen this before, what could it possibly be?

All of those thoughts faded as an orb of anti-matter shattered on Vegito's distracted form without so much as making a scratch. Anger flooded his mind, body and soul as his aura exploded around him, but instead of experiencing things as a blur of speed, Vegito felt like he was moving at completely average speeds except Buu was frozen in front of him, his surroundings had changed, space had changed to look like a mirror that had shattered only, in a strange mix of odd colors. It wasn't until less than a microsecond later, when Vegito had flown past Buu completely, that things returned to normal and Buu began to look around for his opponent. Turning around and seeing Vegito behind him confused him, "Did… Did he teleport?"

Vegito looked himself up and down before looking back up at Buu, "Was… Was that the Time-Skip Technique?" Hit's renowned Time-Skip that could freeze time for up to 0.0000001 seconds or 1 microsecond; the irony was that the universal assassin, who created the technique, was able to reach a far greater level of time-skip that could freeze time for over 10 seconds by doing intense training with Goku and Vegeta but, the Saiyan's never thought they'd be able to pick up his technique just by adapting to it for so long.

"I don't understand, even you can't teleport that fast! What are you up to?" Buu shouted as he flailed his arms around angrily. Vegito smiled and froze time once again, moving through it and slamming his fist into Buu's right cheek; as time unfroze Buu flew through the endless void slamming through continent sized asteroids, floating planet debris, and lost moons. Goku moved through time as he flew trillions of light-years and came up behind Buu hammering him with a right-cross which, even stronger now, cracked through the fabric of space and time. As he flew off and after his hurtled opponent, he left a massive hole in space-time resembling a cross between a TV playing static and a shattered window. He traversed through galaxies in a millionth of a second coming behind and round house kicking Buu in the abdomen shattering his molecular structure and sending him into subatomic oblivion.

Vegito knew this wasn't the end, after absorbing the 90% of the Universe's population; he could most likely reform from anything aside from utter-annihilation. He felt his Ki surging exactly as it had been when he first transformed, he could feel this transformation was nothing like Super Saiyan God, it was higher; it felt somehow like it was heavenly Ki straight from Lord Zeno himself. He could feel that this power was only beginning, he could feel the amount of energy waiting for him as time passed his energy grew; he could feel it clearly that he was only using a fraction of his true power, "I could be STRONGER!" His Ki exploded around him as his voice echoed through the Universe in a cosmic higher-being tone, as if the transformation was enhancing his Kiai Scream as well.

Buu had nearly returned to his full self, he grunted with a furious anger, ripping his armor and tossing it into the void, piece by piece tossing and dismantling it with his bare hands. Once he was finished he was left with nothing but his traditional white baggy pants and 'M' emblazed Majin belt. "Where did you get this power? Answer me NOW!"

Vegito scoffed in content, "I don't know where it came from, but I can tell you where it's going." Vegito time leaped behind the demon and locked him in a chokehold, placing his hand over his mouth and letting an orb of silver Ki explode inside of him, briefly funneling out of Buu's steam-holes. Buu slumped down beside him trying to catch his breath and floating around aimlessly, "You… brat…"

"You'll pay for what you've done you MURDERER!" Vegito flew forwards and time-leaped in front of Buu sending right cross that flung him across the galaxy, flying past distant stars and traversing light-years before eventually slamming into a life-less planet that completely shattered under the pressure of the impact, sending it drifting apart slowly. Vegito appeared seconds later making ground fall with a thundering planet shattering landing; he approached Buu who tried to stand to his feet, bleeding and wounded, trying to reform as quickly as possible. As Vegito time-skipped his way to the demon, it appeared as if the Saiyan was flickering in and out of reality as the distance between them closed in less than a second, "That's it! I give up, I surrender," the demon put his hands up and pleaded but Vegito didn't even flinch as he continued to walk; this was different, Buu no longer had the right amount of time to properly heal himself. If Vegito kept coming at him with this speed, he'd be destroyed soon enough.

"There is no more _surrender_!" Vegito round house kicked him in the throat pushing him off the planet and leaving a massive crater around him. He followed using his Time-Skip to appear behind Buu even as he hurtled at quintillions of times faster than light, slamming his elbow into Buu's face perfectly indenting his skull. He turned the demon around and punched him across the solar system, until he managed to stop himself just before he hit the outer rim of a Super Gas-Giant. He turned around just in time to witness Vegito grabbing his throat and squeezing it tightly, enough to shatter Kachin and any wind-pipe in existence but, Buu had no wind-pipe. Vegito pushed Buu into the massive Star, passing through its 3 billion degree flames like one would pass through air; The Saiyan shoved his free fist through Buu's abdomen and pulled it out painfully.

Suddenly, Buu reached up and grabbed Vegito's hand that still remained gripping his throat, slowly prying it off and away from him. With all of his strength he managed to throw a surprising right-hook that struck the Saiyans nose and knocked him backwards a bit. He still had two Kryptonians inside of him and their innate ability to super charge their physical attributes with solar radiation was currently boosting Buu's strength and speed dramatically while in the massive super-star.

Vegito reached up and wiped his nose, some of his blood immediately burnt up and disintegrated from the super intense heat, he looked over at Buu without flinching and time-leaped his fist into the demons face knocking him miles away through the star before Buu stopped himself and began super-charging his cells by sucking the energy into him.

Vegito immediately noticed it, he could kill Buu now if he wanted but, that would be a blessing to him compared to what the Saiyan had planned, if he wants to absorb this Giant Star to obtain more power, then by all means but, he should know that Vegito will be using _his_ full power, as well. Vegito tightened his muscles and balled up his fists, shouting lowly as he charged his Ki with a bright glow of heavenly power.

Buu began to shout as well as the star around them shrank slowly being sucked into the demon's body, powering his every cell. His aura sparked up only this time, his entire body had been flooded with the unfathomable solar energy causing his skin to be layered with a golden glow of solar radiation, almost looking like he was made of gold itself. Their massive auras clashed, creating reality warping shockwaves that tore through space like a baseball through a window; Vegito continued to charge his endless supply of energy as Buu super-charged his cellular structure furthering his golden aura.

Slowly but surely the star was sucked inside Buu's now golden shining body, every muscle in his body pushed to their absolute limit as he stretched and observed his new form, "This just keeps getting better and better, huh?"

Vegito frowned as Buu chuckled slightly at him, "You get a new form, I get a new form, you get another new form… who's gonna run out of miracles first?"

Vegito didn't answer as he Time-Leaped across space, closing the gap between them at incredible speeds but, even with the Time-Leap activated, Buu managed to react just quick enough to predict his opponents movements and perfectly catch the Saiyan's fist in his palm, sending shockwaves to the end of the universe and back. Buu grunted slowly, using his raw strength to keep Vegito's fist in place. The Saiyan raised his foot, kicking upwards just as Buu pulled his head back causing him to miss completely; Buu gripped Vegito by the ankle and spun him around tossing him into space and away from where the star had once been.

Vegito stopped himself quickly, raising his power level even further while expanding his snow-white aura, he rocketed forwards Time-Skipping through space towards Buu. The demon smiled as he could still perceive events during the frozen time, which wasn't too far off considering his power. Superman could spend 15 minutes inside a regular sun and become ten times as powerful as he normally is; Buu not only stayed inside of the sun, multiplying his strength over ten-fold already considering this star was bigger than Earths but, he also absorbed said massive star multiplying his power further by an unknown extent. Whatever the case bay be, he was more than fast enough to move through frozen-time, reeling his fist back and colliding with Vegito; a pulse of raw energy exploded in a ball of fire that ripped apart the fabric of the Universe as it expanded outwards. The two clashed, even during a time-skip as they sent unrelenting attacks towards each other at unfathomable speeds; Vegito sent a reverse side-kick which Buu side stepped sending a pulse of water at Vegito whom time-leaped out of the way. Buu's eyes began glowing a scarlet red color as his heat-vision powered up, his chest began glowing as well as the enormous amount of solar energy funneled through his body and into his eyes. Heat flew from his eyes just barely grazing Vegito's arm as he time-skipped backwards to safety. As time began again, the Saiyan clutched his chest, ripping what was left of his grey jump-suit off his torso leaving only the spandex bottoms; his aura exploded around him once more as he flew in for a right hook, missing terribly and receiving an uppercut that sent him up wards into space at incredible velocities.

Buu followed him as Vegito activated his time freezing ability and rushed back at the demon who was still able to counter in time, literally defying the rules of the fourth dimension and fighting during a frozen instant.

Their clashes reverberated across time and space, shattering the boundaries of all existence, tearing the very fabric of reality apart at the seams as the one microsecond passed and Buu managed to land a single strike to Vegito's abdomen, shattering several ribs and kicking him across space even further.

Vegito caught himself and charged orbs of silver burning Ki, launching them at Buu who could barely manage to see the energy let alone dodge it as he relied on his durability to outlast the energy barrage, throwing up his arms in a defensive stance. He swiped one of the orbs away and made an opening for him to disappear in a flash of speed, rushing the Saiyan with all of his strength. Vegito used his time stop to counter just in time with an out stretched fist of his own; the two colliding forces met with awesome power sending shivers through Vegito's arm and bones, Kryptonian cells don't actually have a limit to how much solar radiation that can be absorbed so, he was currently utilizing all of the power in his body plus that of the massive star he absorbed. Vegito quickly placed his finger to his forehead, teleporting away quickly and cupping his hands by his side.

"Divine Kamehameha!" His trademarked blue energy sphere formed slowly in the palm of his hand surrounded by a layer of silver heavenly energy which powered up his beam even further.

Buu outstretched his arm and gripped his wrist with his other hand, channeling the intense solar energy from within him into his hand, charging an attack made of pure solar energy; he gathered every last bit of radiation that he absorbed from the star and condensed it into his palm.

The two shouted at the top of their lungs as they launched their individual attacks, beams of unparalleled power flying through space and colliding ripping apart the concept of space and time and obliterating the Universe around them sending them into a white void of nothingness. There was so much nothing it almost resembled the Room of Spirit and Time back in his home Universe except it had no ground to walk on either; Buu and Vegito floated for either minutes or literal eons, the concept of time no longer existed so it was completely impossible to tell the difference between the two time-frames.

Eventually, though, Buu's eyes shot open. He looked around for any sign of anything but; he found nothing but a black speck thousands if not millions of light years in the distance. He practically zoomed in with his super-sight which he stole from Superman as well, it was Vegito, still alive and in his transformed state.

He flew for what seemed like millennia across what could have been an infinite distance but, eventually he made it closer to the black speck. Vegito was awake but, he didn't move, he just stared out into the distance; floating in the void aimlessly. It wasn't until Buu came closer that he realized what had happened; every single bone in Vegito's body had been shattered by the impact of their collision. He looked around until his eyes fell on Buu's approach; his jaw tightened but, that too caused searing pain to rush through his face and mouth. Without Buu's healing factor, Vegito simply couldn't survive the impact of a multi-universal attack like Buu's. If it hadn't been for Vegito's accurate striking technique adopted from Goku, the entire multiverse would have been obliterated by the sheer force of their attacks.

Buu floated down next to Vegito and smiled, looking him up and down, "How the mighty have fallen," he reached out and grabbed the Saiyan by his snapped neck and pulled him closer causing blood to run down his chin, "You were so sure of yourself but, you just couldn't handle the pressure." Buu tightened his grip on his opponents neck, causing choking sounds to erupt.

Vegito couldn't let it end like this, he couldn't let thing end… like this. Vegito pushed through the searing pain that currently burned every nerve ending in his body; moving his lips and whispering as best he could, "Kaio-Ken Times… Fifty!"

Buu's eyes opened quickly as he heard what he had said, "I-Impossible!"

Vegito sprouted a crimson flashing aura surrounding his white one, this technique at a time like this would certainly kill him but, he had to try. Vegito raised his arms and shouted, "Four Witches Technique!"

As he focused his energy, two arms, identical to his own, sprouted from his back just above his two original arms. He placed his hands in the shape of a triangle and placed his two new extra hands out in front of those in the same triangular shape, "Shin Ki Ko HO!"

From the triangles came a square shaped beam (somehow) that struck Buu and obliterated him completely, throwing his atoms into a flux of disintegration. Buu began to reform again, using the last of his solar energy to push against the attack; "Ki Ko HO!" the beam struck again, obliterating the demon once more.

Buu reformed time and time again as Vegito used the same attack, time and time again. "Ki Ko HO!" Buu was blown apart more time then he could count as Vegito shot the energy over and over at fifty times its normal power but, the Ki Ko Ho absorbed an exuberant amount of life energy to perform so once he was done, Vegito would be out of luck.

"Ki, Ko, HO!" Firing the attack in-between each word the blast would constantly obliterate Buu as he consistently came back molecule by molecule.

"Stop it! Stop it! ANGRY!" Buu shouted in pain in-between blasts as he continuously felt the burning sensation of being atomized over and over again.

"Ki Ko Ho!" the beam pushed Buu back into his basic elements for the last time as the Saiyan warrior huffed, trying to catch his breath as the two arms on his back disappeared and his aura faded. He fell limp, floating aimlessly with every muscle in his body now completely unusable; He watched as the pink gum formed slowly but surely.

As Buu reformed, he pulled himself into his humanoid shape and sighed, growling at the pain he had just felt, "Ya know, if you want my personal opinion, 'Ki Ko Ho' seems like a pretty sad choice of last words but, to be fair," Buu extended his arms and gripped Vegito by his neck which caused him to grunt in pure agony, _"It's far from the worst decision you've made today."_

Vegito spat blood onto Buu's face in spite, "Ki… ko... fuck yourself."

Buu smiled as he raised his fist above his head and shoved it through Vegito's abdomen, spraying blood throughout the canvas white void they fought in, "See? _That's the spirit."_

Vegito couldn't hear anything as his hair and eyes returned to normal, his aura dissipated and his body lost all of its tension, "You fought well, Saiyan, longer than most but, death has come for you now and he won't take no for an answer."

Buu released Vegito from his grip as he floated back in space, hearing nothing but his own heart beat as it slowed; the thumps became flower and had more time elapsed between each beat until, it just stopped.

…

Buu smiled as Vegito's lifeless body floated away inch by inch, "YES! I have won! Finally, I finally won!" Buu cheered and danced and laughed for several minutes before wiping the tear from his eye and looking around.

"This is horridly dull," he grew a sinister grin across his face and used his manipulation of space and time to easily rip a hole in the dimensional barrier open beside him, leading to his own Universe once again.

But, he didn't have plans to visit old friends, no, with this now technique he had, he needed to absorb. And so he traveled from star to star, regardless of size or age, he absorbed any radiation it would give him; although; he managed to be smart enough to steer clear of the Red Stars. Each star magnified his power exponentially, ending trillions of trillions of lives without a second thought.

After a day or two, the Universe had become dark and cold, a wasteland of death and ice; Buu absorbed every single star in his home Universe until he was over flowing with sun radiation leaving no light or life behind. He had regained his glowing golden skin and aura only now his mouth, eyes, and hands were leaving trails of flame as the radiation constantly leaked from those points. He felt unbeatable, even someone like the Omni-King couldn't stop him now!

"Time to put the theory to the test," Buu held his hands out and opened a portal to the Omni-King's domain, entering slowly; he floated inside and observed his surroundings. A long dimly lit hallway that extended reaching two massive doors with curvatures and engravings resembling ancient symbols and letters that were unreadable to him. He opened the door revealing a large room with steps leading to a golden throne; at the foot of the steps were two guards with metal staffs crossed blocking the way up the stairs, they didn't speak or move they just blocked his way.

Sitting on the throne was a… thing. A small man (presumably) with an oval shaped head, a rotund body, and stick-like short legs. His mouth was small and his eyes didn't move to look at him even after he barged in unannounced.

Buu walked, the guards attempted to stop him by pointing their weapons at him but, Buu simply walked past them as they turned completely to dust with a simple thought from the demon. He walked up the stairs and approached the throne as the man finally met eyes with him, "Who are you exactly?"

Buu was taken aback, completely flabbergasted; his mouth fell agape as his expectations for a King of the Multiverse were shattered immediately upon meeting him. He was expecting him to know everything, who he was, what he had been doing, why he was doing it, every single detail but, he was clueless.

"You don't know who I am?" Buu asked as he lowered his guard, "But, you created me!"

"I've created many things over the span of time; you'd have to be more specific," The King barely even flinched at the sight of his two dead guards and spoke nonchalantly furthering Buu's surprise.

"I am Majin Buu from the seventh Universe!"

The King rubbed his non-existent chin and sighed for a moment, "Oh yes, a creature of chaos, I remember now." He mumbled to himself for a second before looking back up, "It seems you have destroyed your home Universe as well as another that isn't under my jurisdiction."

Buu smiled, "Yes, I absorbed the life forms and energy from both Universes to gain enough power to challenge you!"

The King smiled, "Well, Mr. Buu, we have a problem then done we?" he stepped from his throne revealing himself to be less than 3 feet tall and actually quite adorable, "You see, that's breaking the rules, and I don't like rule breakers."

Buu was taken aback once again, that was exactly what he had said to Vegeta during their battle, was he mocking him? Surely even a king could see how much power Buu had in him at the moment.

The King smiled and blinked his eyes and, very suddenly, Buu felt every ounce of power, every life and star he had absorbed completely left his body, drained and sucked right out from his body, faster than even he could track or see. The King held an orb in his hand, presumably the concentration of all the power that Buu had accumulated during his invasion.

Buu fell back and down the stairs, hitting the ground with a thud, "Y-You… What did you d-do to m-me?" Buu looked himself up and down as he felt his intelligence, speed, strength and every other attribute drop immeasurably, "What did you do to my power?"

He smiled down at him as the orb in his hand dispersed, "I returned everything and everyone you absorbed to its rightful place in the right Universe. Everyone you killed has been brought back, every planet you destroyed has been restored and every sun you absorbed has been reignited in its rightful place," Zeno smiled heart fully as Buu choked on his own words, backing up on his hands and knees, trying to get away. He approached the doors but, they closed themselves before he could reach them.

"Buu, you came here to learn about your origin? Well I'm afraid I can't help you, I created you billions of years ago and I don't remember in the slightest as to why but, I can tell you that it all ends here, I will not send you to hell and I will not return your soul to the afterlife, after this you will cease to exist completely."

Buu lowered his head in disbelief, "How could I have been so foolish, to think anyone could ever come here and demand things from you!"

"You were under the impression that I could be fought but, like my compainons who rule over the Multiverse alongside me…" Zeno leaned in closely and smiled, "I am omnipotent and your existence simply isn't prepared for that."

With a blink, Buu was gone, not turned to dust, not destroyed on the molecular level, not atomized but, simply gone. There was nothing left of him in any shape or form, he was simply gone. Zeno looked around for a moment before recreating his guards and walking up the stairs to his throne.

He waved his hands and suddenly Vegito speared before him, alive and well.

"W-What? I… I don't understand?" the Saiyan caught sight of his savior and bowed immediately in distress, "Lord Zeno, I had no idea it was you."

"At ease, Saiyan, tell me why you wear those earrings?"

Vegito stood referring to his earrings he frowned, "In my attempt to stop Buu, I used them to fuse Goku and Vegeta together but, it didn't work."

"Buu is no more, I made sure of that so, there is no longer a reason for you two to be fused," Zeno blinked once more as Vegito began to glow bright yellow suddenly splitting in two and spitting Goku and Vegeta out skidding across the floor in opposite directions.

"V-Vegeta?" Goku asked looking himself up and down.

Vegeta sighed, "Kakkarot…"

Zeno smiled, "I think you for your nobility, Saiyans but, there is a problem. The Kai's of the 7th Universe have illegally brought Vegeta back from the afterlife to rectify Buu's escape," Zeno narrowed his eyes slowly; "This is against the rules."

Vegeta's eyes widened quickly as he immediately assumed a bowing position, "My greatest apologies, Lord, I had no idea!" The Saiyan pleaded quickly as Goku scratched his head and began chuckling.

"I'll allow it to slide because of your bravery in the effort to stop Buu but, I must return you to the afterlife where you belong."

Vegeta smiled, "Thank you, Lord, and Kakkarot…" Vegeta turned to face Goku who smiled and outstretched his hand, Vegeta smiled and gripped his hand tightly, "It was nice to see you again, old friend."

"Likewise," Goku smiled as Vegeta faded into nothingness before him.

"And as for you Saiyan, it's time I returned you to your rightful place on Earth in the Universe under the Presence's watchful eye," Zeno smiled, "Thank you once again for battling on my behalf."

Goku smiled whole heartedly, "No problem, any time you need me just, uh, blink!"

Zeno chuckled slightly at this as Goku disappeared from sight.

…

Goku materialized on the Watchtower, he looked around for a moment he was confused but, the confusion settled when he caught sight of the Justice League grouped together staring at him with bright smiles on their faces, each one happy to not only be alive but, that Goku was alive as well.

Superman and Batman approached him first, Clark embraced his friend tightly, smiling as he did so, "I knew you'd win, even after we all lost."

Bruce sighed loudly; "At least you can prove you're the best now, huh?" he smiled slightly, hiding his true emotions as best he could.

It wasn't until he felt the force of a mountain randomly plow into him from behind, sending him across the watchtower into a heap of metal and chunks of railing and electrical pipes. Goku pushed himself out of the wall and looked down at the arms wrapped tightly around his waist, immediately knowing who it was that embraced him.

"Diana… it's nice to see you too," He rubbed his neck and chuckled as the Princess let go slowly allowing him to turn and face her. She didn't say anything at first but, after a few seconds she jumped up and smashed her lips onto his own, pushing him back against the wall. Their lips connected for several moments as everything else faded away; no more Justice League or Buu or Omnipotent Gods but, just him and her and, he couldn't be happier.

…

A couple things I should note.

The characters used in this fic are composite versions. If you don't what that means, it's pretty simple. I am using a mix of feats and events from all sources meaning both canon and non-canon matieral.

For Goku, I am using events from the movies and from GT as well but, Goku's Gi is that of the Revival of F movie and recent Dragonball Super episodes. It's the uniform he got from Whis.

For the DC characters I am using all material including but not limited to Post Crisis, Pre Crisis, New 52 and I'm sure eventually I'll add some hints to the brand new Rebirth series. Their costumes and designs are that of their most recent versions, the New 52 Costumes. (Rebirth is WAY too new for that.)

In this story, I made Zeno Omnipotent, is he really? Idk because DBS hasn't progressed that far yet but, I highly doubt it.

Q: Is this story over?

A: HELL NO I got way more shit planned for these characters.

Q: Why are there so many TFS references?

A: it's not because I can't come up with good jokes or because I want to steal their ideas but, it's more like a nod to an amazing group of people who are making DBZ a lighter, funnier experience for younger viewers.

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own DC or DB

It had been nearly a week since Buu was defeated by the Omni-King and after explaining to everyone, especially Batman, exactly what had happened, they all had a simple question in common with each other.

"What exactly is a Super Saiyan White?" Batman asked as Goku pulled on his tie in front of a mirror in his own room on the Watchtower; he moved on to brush the dust from his black slim-fit suit and sighed loudly in response.

"Does this look too, I don't know, _flashy_ to you?" Goku asked as he looked himself up and down in the mirror, it had been years since he wore a suit like this and wasn't sure if it was even on correctly.

"You look fine, but we still need to better understand your powers before you accidently destroy the Universe the next time Diana gets a paper-cut," the Dark-Knight stood from his seat next to Goku's bed and folded his arms, "I don't like wild-cards, Goku."

"Yea and you don't like a lot of things like sunny days, warm kittens, a fresh meal, or even friends and family," Goku fiddled nervously again with his tie before loosening it a bit, "Besides I don't know anything about that power, even Vegito couldn't control the energy properly and he was way stronger than I am."

Bruce grunted in response, "Exactly why you shouldn't be out on the town getting drunk, you should be training to harness that power or at least keep it from destroying everything."

The Saiyan scoffed, "Listen, I don't even know if I'll ever be able to use that power again let alone hurt someone with it. I have a date with Diana tonight and it's kind of my first date in, well, ever," He scratched the back of his neck nervously and tried not to sweat too much over his lack of experience.

Batman passed him with a grunt and headed for the door, "I hope you two have fun but," the Knight turned and gave his best Bat-Glare, "You should start focusing on what's really important here."

After he had stepped out Goku perched his lips comically sighing to himself, "Jeez so serious; he's more of a party-pooper than Vegeta ever was."

…

Goku as he looked out at the Earth below him through the observation deck's glass wall and sighed, it would be much faster to fly down of his own power but, unlike his Gi, the suit would most likely burn up on re-entry to Earth's atmosphere and he still needed to return the suit considering it was a rental.

And so instead, he waited for Diana by the javelin bay so they could use a high-powered jet to return to Earth but, she was taking an awfully long time to arrive even though they had reservations in forty-minutes. Goku sighed loudly, looking out at the Earth once again, "This Earth is so much different than mine, hell, I haven't seen a single dinosaur since I got here!"

Diana cleared her throat as she approached, "Dinosaur? I think your Earth's history is greatly different than ours, Goku."

The Saiyan turned and nearly passed-out from the sight before him, she flaunted her curves by wearing a tight purple gown that extended down to her ankles, just barley covering her magenta high-heels and matching perfectly with her violet shoulder-bag that hung at her waist.

"Diana, you look… you look just uh…"

The Amazon chuckled at this as she approached the Saiyan, "Speechless huh? Well you clean up pretty well yourself," She joking placed her hand on his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his suit, "Where did you get a suit like this anyways?"

"For some reason Clark wanted to thank me for saving the Multiverse by renting this suit out for me," Goku chuckled lightly, "I've never really asked for anything in return for saving lives but, considering I don't have any money I couldn't find a way to say no!"

Diana smiled fixing his color slightly without looking into his eyes, "Well, I'm glad everything has worked out, come now, it's a twenty minute flight to the surface and we all know how you hate the teleporters here."

"I don't see why I can't just teleport us down myself, I think it would be a lot easier that way," Goku sighed as they entered the massive hanger with dozens of jets prepped and ready for an emergency.

"Tonight, we are not Saiyan and Amazonian, we are not super powered beings with ultimate power and responsibility," Diana leaned over pecked Goku on the cheek before wrapping her arm around his own, "Tonight, we are boyfriend and girlfriend out for a nice evening in Metropolis."

Goku smiled as the Princess leaned her head into his shoulder as they approached their designated Javelin.

…

After landing in a nearby air-strip in downtown Metropolis, the couple hailed a Taxi and made their way to the city of tomorrow's main strip with hotels, restaurants, casinos, and the monorail system that ran throughout the city.

They made their way to a fancy Japanese restaurant, they decided getting dropped off a few blocks away was a better choice so they could spend some time walking down the sidewalk passing shops and stores and dozens of people. It made them feel very normal for a change.

As they walked, Goku leaned over and glanced at Diana, "So, what's Themyscira like anyways?" he asked casually as they passed multiple street vendors and entertainers.

This made her smile brightly as she looked back towards him, "It's a large Island, perhaps the size of this Earth's Manhattan, with lush green forests, mystical or otherwise extinct beasts and animals roaming," she once again wrapped her arm around Goku's whom currently had his hands in his pockets, "The Amazons spar and train during the day and have wonderful celebrations during the night. Sometimes to thank the Gods for their good fortune and other times to simply celebrate the happiness they all share but, one thing is for sure they always have an amazing time in each other's company."

Goku smiled when he saw Diana's enthusiasm, "You must love it there, can I ask though, why exactly did you leave?"

Diana looked to her feet as they continued to walk, "I left because they were stuck in the past. They considered all men disease and filth and almost didn't allow me to leave at all but, I was able to get them to accept that some men in the world are good," She sighed woefully and leaned in to the Saiyan, "But, they still don't trust a man without my reference first, they'd kill you if you stepped foot on the island without me."

Goku chuckled lightly, "They'd try anyways."

Diana smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully, "I'd love to show you the island some time, introduce you to my mother."

"Is she an Amazon too?"

"She is Queen of the Amazon's, answering only to the Gods themselves," Diana laughed whole heartedly, "Sometimes she lets it go to her head more than she admits."

"So she's like a Supreme-Kaio and the Gods are like the Gods of Destruction! Yea that makes sense," Goku went into deep thought as he went through the list, "And you could be the Grand-Kaio while the other Amazon's would be like normal Kai's!"

Diana raised a brow and chuckled, looking down ever so slightly to look into the man's eyes, "Goku, I have no idea what you're talking about," She said covering her mouth in a chuckle.

"Sorry, the Kai race pretty much look after the Universe and protect it as best they can, dispatching warriors like me to defeat enemies and save lives," Goku explained simply as he tried to rethink the explanation, "That's sort of how it goes."

Diana sighed, "I wish the Amazon's were more like these 'Kais' you speak of, the Amazon's, while generally good people, are selfish towards outsiders; they feel man's world should defend itself."

"But, you don't feel that way?" Goku looked over and curved a smile, "That's what makes you so special, Diana."

The Princess felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his compliment, she wanted to pounce onto him and kiss him until the night was over but, she withheld herself with a small, "Thank you, Goku," and deep crimson blush that crawled across her cheeks.

They approached their restaurant and entered, being escorted to their table and handed menus by a female hostess who informed them a server would be right with them.

Diana smiled and red her menu over before looking over at Goku, "So what'll you be having, Goku?"

The Saiyan practically drooled over his menu as he smiled, "Clark was so right, I guess my culture really was similar to the Japanese!" he read over some of the sushi and sashimi choices and smiled, "I haven't had some of these meals in forever, although; I don't see any Paoz Boar meat and there's no Giant Salmon Bass here either."

"As I mentioned earlier, there seem to be a difference in the agriculture of your Earth compared to ours," She smiled and read over her menu and closed it quickly, "I think I'll have the Sushi boat for two, how about you?"

Goku looked over the Sushi Boat options and squinted at the page for a moment, "Do ya think they have a Sushi Boat for 8 or something?"

Diana chuckled in amusement and sighed, "We can get two boats for four if you'd like."

"Mind if I join you two?"

Diana's eyes immediately widened as she stood abruptly to face their uninvited guest, a man with charcoal for skin and bright yellow glowing eyes, wearing a vest and button up shirt underneath along with slacks and leather belt. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Diana, placing his elbows on the table analyzing Goku.

"Apollo, what in Zeus's name are you doing here?" Diana asked frantically looking around for others to be following him.

"Relax, Amazon, I came alone this time, my Father didn't want to make a scene," He smiled and sat back looking up at Diana, putting a hand on her arm to ease her down into her chair, "Zeus wants to see you, Hermes said it was urgent."

Goku raised a brow as he watched the two converses but, didn't say anything for lack of anything to say in the first place.

Diana yanked her arm from Apollo's grasp, "I'm quite busy at the moment if you didn't realize."

Apollo looked back over at Goku and smiled, "Yes, it seems you are, and this is him?" Apollo stepped over to Goku who gave him a suspicious look as he looked over the Saiyan up and down, "And he's as strong as Zeus says he is?"

Diana narrowed her eyes intently, "Stronger."

Apollo chuckled, "Well, I'm impressed, but unfortunately Zeus won't take no for answer and frankly neither will I," Apollo grabbed onto Diana's wrist and pulled her towards the exit before being intercepted by Goku who materialized in between the doorway and the two demi-gods.

"She said she was busy," Goku's face turned to one more serious than before, "Let go of her."

Apollo did so and released her wrist, taking a few slow steps towards Goku who didn't even flinch as he got face to face with the man, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of his skin. Apollo pulled his hand back and with a single slap sent Goku through the front-window of the restaurant and through a car in the street, slamming into a building and causing screams and frantic shouting to begin as the people around the began to either run or pull their phones out to record the fight.

As the restaurant evacuated and people ran for the emergency exit, Diana grabbed Apollo by the shoulder and turned him around quickly landing a solid straight punch to his jaw, sending him into the street until he stopped himself with his fingers digging into the asphalt, "Watching your boyfriend lose a fight is pretty demeaning, right? I mean it can only go downhill from there."

Suddenly from behind Apollo, a 2 ton chunk of concrete broke over the demi-god's head and back turning him around enough to see a Super Saiyan Goku emerge from the hole uninjured, smiling brightly as he dusted his suit off.

Goku dematerialized dodging a blast of sun-energy that shot straight through the building and came out the other side destroying another building on the opposite street; the Saiyan rematerialized behind Apollo sending a round house kick to the back of his neck only to have his foot caught without the man so much as looking back at the alien.

"Well at least you aren't a total push-over," Apollo turned to Goku and smiled, "Let's see what you got."

Apollo punched Goku square in the chin sending him back towards the restaurant, only to be caught by Diana who skidded back on the asphalt from the force, as she put him down she growled, "This is my fight, you don't have to do this."

Goku growled as tiny sparks of blue electricity began to surge around his glowing golden aura, "Trust me, I want to," Goku flew in with a flurry of accurate punches and kicks which were rapidly blocked and countered until Apollo spun around send flaming kick that blasted Goku back and partly blinded him at the same time, long enough for Apollo to come from behind and slam his balled up fists down on Goku's back dispersing his aura and sending him into a crater in the ground.

Apollo smiled as Diana jumped towards him and grabbed his wrists, "You shall leave here at once, Apollo."

Apollo squinted, "I am not going to be the one to come to _him_ empty handed," he pulled his wrists back and push-kicked Diana back on her heels, just barely avoiding his next advance which came with a cross-hook combination.

Apollo opened his mouth and spewed a wave of hellish fire which Diana could only counter by using her blessed silver-bracelets, although; her dress was ripped and torn revealing her Amazonian armor underneath.

Goku smiled as he stepped from the crater, "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one!" He ripped his suit off revealing his bright orange Gi which he felt far more comfortable in.

Diana smiled as she saw this and immediately dispersed Apollo's blaze, tearing her dress off and tossing it aside she grabbed hold of her golden lasso.

Goku charged his Ki past Super Saiyan 2, furthering his evolution into a Super Saiyan 3 as his muscles bulged and his hair grew longer, his eyebrows vanished and his sparking electric aura grew more intense, "Now this fight can really begin."

Apollo turned to Goku briefly watching his transformation but, suddenly found himself wrapped in the golden lasso's grasp. The blessed rope tightened around his arms as Goku came in at ten times the speed of light and slammed his fist into Apollo's face pushing right out of the lasso's hold and down the city street, flying dozens of city blocks before hitting a tour-bus and slamming into a light-pole.

"Oh, Apollo, always thinking that your fists can solve every problem," a skinny woman with purple skin and no hair approached them from the street, gulping down a glass of Champaign before tossing it to shatter on the sidewalk.

Diana scowled in annoyance, "Strife…"

Goku turned and formed into a fighting stance, "Is she as powerful as the other guy? Cause we may need to team up to beat her."

Strife chuckled loudly, "How adorable, he thinks I'm going to fight him!"

Diana never took her eyes off of her enemy as she informed Goku, "She's a sorcerer of Chaos and Discord but she also has disabling spells that can immobilize us, so be careful."

Strife's eyes widened in excitement, "Oh, that's a good idea!" She raised her hands and disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Diana, she waved her hand in front of the Amazon's face causing her eyes to cross and her body to fall limp in Strife's arms.

Goku turned as quickly as he could when he saw what happened, "Ah, Ah, Ah pretty boy, power down or someone loses a girlfriend…"

Goku sighed looking around as Apollo approached them wiping his chin in pain; he sighed and allowed his aura to disperse, his hair returning to normal he reverted back into his base form and floated towards the ground silently.

Apollo cracked his knuckles and smiled, "Nighty-night kiddo."

And all Goku remembers happening next was seeing a charcoal black fist engulf his vision before blacking out completely. Needless to say, this was far from the night the couple had planned for.

…

This chapter was HELLA short but, I really hope you guys like it! It's mostly fluff but, there will be more content in the next chapter.

Like, Read, Review!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own DC or DB

Goku's eyes snapped open as he quickly absorbed his surroundings; he was sitting upright against a wall with his wrists chained to a clamp on the damp concrete floor. The room was mostly dark, illuminated only by long doorway with metal bars instead of an actual door; the sound of sparking metal filled his ears but, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He turned his head slightly and saw a woman sitting on a stone bench in the corner, sharpening a long broad sword with a rectangular stone. Her long auburn hair stretched past over her shoulder and down by her waist, pinned up in a ponytail. She didn't spare him even a glance but, he could still see her facial features from the gleaming reflection of the day-light coming from her sword, she was clearly not happy to be where she was.

"I'm guessing you're an Amazon?"

She stopped sharpening her blade for a moment but, didn't answer, eventually continuing.

"Do you have a name?" Goku asked as he pulled slightly on his chains.

"If you are not silent, I will cut your throat to unsure that you are," she said simply pointing her blade at him before resting it on her leg and sharpening it once more.

"Jeez," Goku muttered as he looked away and out towards what he could see of the island through the bars, "Wow, the forest looks amazing, do you think there are awesome creatures out there?"

The Amazonian looked up and raised a brow, "You seek a creature? Why, so you can hunt it to extinction?"

Goku looked up in thought, "The only animals I've ever hunted were fish and boar, I also ate a demon once but, he didn't taste very good," Goku tapped his shackles against the ground lightly trying to pass the time.

"Head my warning and keep silent," The Amazon looked back to her blade when Goku spoke up once again.

"It's sharp enough," he mentioned as he stared at the weapon in her hand.

"Excuse me?"

Goku gulped and pointed at her blade, "You could probably cut through tempered steel with that, you don't really need to sharpen it anymore," he chuckled casually and lowered his hand.

The Amazon examined her blade and sighed, he was right; she had been lost in thought and wasn't aware that the blade was as sharp as it would get, "Of course you would know of weapons; man has used them for intimidation and slaughter for generations."

Goku raised a brow and smiled, "I honestly don't think I've ever used a sword before; the only weapon I ever used was my Power Pole but, I think I left it with Roshi if I remember correctly."

The Amazon grunted, "Power Pole?" she sounded the words out as if they were unfamiliar.

"Yea, it's a magic bo-staff that can extend infinitely; it was pretty cool when I was a kid," Goku laughed casually as the Amazon placed her sword in its sheath and leaned it against the wall next to her.

"You laugh only because you know not the reason Zeus has called for you," The Amazon stood and walked towards the barred doorway, leaning against the wall in front of Goku.

"Me? That Apollo guy said he was calling for Diana," The Amazon raised a brow as she looked at him.

"You met Apollo?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yea, I was fighting him too but that other magic lady took Diana hostage and forced me to back down," Goku looked down at his hands wishing he could've continued their fight, in all honesty, Goku could've ended his match with Apollo as an Super Saiyan 2 if he gave it his all but, he decided to push himself further to test his opponents limits.

"You must be strong to fight a God," She attempted to continue but, Goku cut her off with a cocky smirk.

"I am a God."

She was taken a back for a moment but, wasn't able to respond due to the barred door unlocking and sliding open where two more Amazon's entered with armor, shields and blades at the ready.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you," the first one stated as she turned to the red-head, "Unlock his shackles."

"Nah, I got it," Goku muttered before effortlessly tugging on his chains and shattering them as he stepped towards them, "Should I just follow you then?"

They looked at him with strange glares but, waved him to follow without hesitation, and he complied. As they walked out of the cell, he noticed the clear skies with its bright blue color and majestic birds that flew overhead; the grass was a lush green and the trees were producing an exuberant amount of fresh oxygen. Goku took a deep breath in as he walked, taking in the fresh air as best he could as it reminded him of his home in the mountains. Birds chirped loudly as they flew around the Amazonian escort only to land gracefully on Goku's shoulder; the Saiyan smiled and caressed the bird with his finger causing it to chirp happily. The Amazons took note of this as the red-head behind him also noticed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

They approached a coliseum of sort with large stone memorials to the Gods surrounding it, as they walked in the bird took off, flying towards the ceiling which was arguably hundreds of feet up.

"Wow, and I thought Beerus and Champa's arena was impressive," Goku scratched his head and smiled nervously.

"Silence, outsider!" One of the Amazons shouted as they moved towards the center of the arena.

Goku looked around intently noticing large stadium like bleachers made of stone, easily capable of holding hundreds if not thousands of people, but it was all empty. From the entrance facing him walked a tall, gorgeous brunette in a long white gown with a golden hair piece keeping it tied up in a bun. Her golden necklace, bracelets, and earring gleamed in the day-light that shun in from the ceiling-less stadium; she approached Goku as her guards followed a few feet behind her, "You are Son Goku?"

"In the flesh," he said with a smile as the Queen gave him an exasperated look.

"My daughter speaks highly of you, yet, I cannot see a reason why?"

Goku smiled, "You mean you're Diana's mother? It's nice to finally meet you, Diana talks a lot about you," he extended a hand with intention of greeting her casually causing guards to raise their spears in his direction, pointing them towards him closely but, he didn't even notice.

The Queen didn't shake his hand but, she looked on in disgust instead, waving a hand as the guards lowered their weapons, "Please inform Diana that Zeus will be passing judgement on _both_ of them, in mere moments." She turned around and walked towards the exit as her guards ran to retrieve the Princess.

"So, I just wait here or…?"

The red-headed Amazon sighed, "Apparently Zeus calls for both of you," She narrowed her eyes and grunted, "Be silent and be patient."

Goku gulped nervously and waited for several long minutes until he heard footsteps from the exit; Diana immediately sighed with relief when she laid eyes on Goku, smiling warmly at him in an apologetic way as the guards pushed her along.

The Queen stepped out in front of them and announced her presence, "Zeus, God of Thunder and Father of Olympians, we have answered your request. Hear my call!"

Goku raised a brow as a massive bolt of blue lightening came down and struck the arena before them, when the electricity faded a man stood in the smoldering ashes, clad in golden armor with a long golden spear in his hand dug firmly into the ground. His hair was grey as if age had deterred him but, as Goku looked into the surging electricity flowing in his eyes, he knew there was more to him than just age.

Zeus sighed and approached Diana, "You leave the island with my blessing and you return with a curse to your own people's beliefs? Pitiful," he spat as Diana looked down for a moment in silence, "Have you nothing to say?"

"He is not like your son."

Zeus' face contorted to one of fury, "When I ask you to speak you will do so respectfully! Is that clear?"

"Apologies," The Queen stepped in, "She is young and foolish, she knows not what she speaks," stepping in between Zeus and her daughter, it seemed to deter the God for a moment.

Zeus stepped over to Goku who was casually observing the situation, "And you, the man who dare to court marriage with an Amazonian?"

Diana blushed profusely with a palm to her forehead as Goku immediately chuckled and backed away a step or two, "Woah, hehe I never said anything about marrying her!"

Zeus stroked his long beard for a moment, "And so your intentions with her are plutonic then?"

Goku sighed in exasperation, "Well, I wouldn't say plutonic either, dude."

The Queen, The Amazons, Diana and even the birds gawked at what he had just said, referring to a God as 'dude' was highly disrespectful in their culture.

"What?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes, huffing to contain his anger, "If you wish to ever even make eye contact with Princess Diana again, you will duel with a warrior of my own choosing, at high noon in this arena, if you win, you will leave with my blessings but, if you lose… I will send you to Tartarus and feed you to the Hell hounds with my brother," The God turned his back to Goku who gained a serious expression.

He approached the spot where he had arrived as a thunderbolt flew in from the sky and struck him, whisking him away at the speed of light. The Amazons grabbed Goku by his shoulders as the Queen approached him, "Escort him to his cell, we will retrieve you at noon for the battle."

Goku gasped suddenly, "Wait! I can't have something to eat first? Apollo smacked me through a window before I could eat!"

The Queen scoffed and turned around only to find Diana standing with determined expression that could only remind her of her, "His powers are codependent on his appetite, on an empty stomach he will be no match for Zeus' warrior," She sighed and put her hands down by her side, "Please, mother."

Goku watched with saddened eyes, "Diana, you don't have to-"

The Queen interrupted, "Prepare a meal for him, only the essential proteins."

The two amazon guards nodded and walked away as the Queen turned to the red-headed Amazon, "Escort the prisoner back to his cell."

"Yes, my Queen," She walked past Diana and pushed Goku by his shoulder towards the exit as a small tear slipped down her cheek as she turned away, there was simply no way Goku could win, these were _Gods_.

…

The Amazon pushed him through the path they had taken to get there, he smiled and huffed for a moment, "You never told me your name, ya know."

She sighed and rolled her eyes for a moment, "It's Artemis," she pushed Goku along a little quicker.

"So, are you friends with Diana?" He asked nonchalantly as the Amazonian looked around.

"We are all sisters here, spite our personal feelings each of us would die for one another," She smiled slightly, "But, we've been rivals for all our lives."

"Oh, I know how that feels," Goku grinned in understanding.

"How so?"

"My best friend was my rival too," He turned to her and began walking beside her instead of in front, causing her to put her hand down from pushing him, she was going to tell him to keep in front but, decided it didn't matter at this point.

"I see," she pulled the keys from her belt and unlocked the cell, opening it for him, "I will tell you when the food arrives." She locked the door once again and slid down the wall in wait.

Goku sat on the exact opposite side of the wall where she sat, "Ya know, you didn't tell me why all Amazon's hate men."

"That's because its none of your business," She chided with attitude.

Goku huffed and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees at the same time, suddenly his stomach unleashed a loud growl that echoed across the cells walls.

"When did they say that meal was coming?"

Artemis sighed in exasperation as the guards with the meal approached from the side.

…

After Goku had munched down three bowls of rice and several spare rips, he patted his stomach in satisfaction, "Not the feast I'm used to but, it'll do."

Artemis smiled, "You eat like a monster but you seem as gentle as an insect."

Goku chuckled, "You aren't the first to point out that comparison," He laughed a little and turned to a more serious note.

She did the same as she felt the tension in the room skyrocket, "What kind of man are you, Son Goku?" She asked the question on every Amazon's mind at the moment as the two sat in silence.

"Back in my world, the entire planet was mostly like this island, vibrant forests and rivers, mountains and valleys, beasts and creatures, a truly beautiful world," Goku looked down at the ground for a moment as he reminisced, "I fought demons, aliens, androids, magicians and even Gods and part of the reason was because I love to fight, another part was because I wanted to raise my limits but, the main reason I fought for all those decades in my world…"

Artemis listened intently, feeling every emotion he felt all at once, "Was because every time someone threatened my world in one way or another, the wild life, the forests, the animals, the trees, they would all flash in my head like a reminder for what I was fighting for," The Saiyan smiled brightly, "And the biggest reason, was because I knew my son lived on Earth and what kind of father would I be if I let my son's home be destroyed or threatened?"

Artemis raised a brow, "You have a son?" a bit of confusion in her voice at first, "Did something happen between you and your wife?"

Goku sighed loudly, "I was given an extended life-span, but my wife was not," he held a tear back quickly and looked towards the ground in grieving, "And so I spent about 40 years watching her age and slowly whither away before my eyes until, one day, she didn't wake up."

Artemis let a tear slip down her own cheek as she rubbed it away quickly, "I… I had no idea."

"I was a machine after that, closed off for so long from the outside world, meditating, training, until one day I found my entire world was… familiar," Goku sighed once more, "And so I left for about a century until I came here and met Diana and the Justice League."

There was a long drawn out silence until Artemis finally gave up, "One day, the son of Zeus, named Hercules, arrived at our shores with his men and a proposition for an alliance," Artemis tucked her knees into her chest and narrowed her eyes at the ground, "How could the Queen refuse? And so we feasted and celebrated for days until we all blacked out unexpectedly; turns out the men drugged the food at some point with a pheromone potion that only affected woman."

Goku looked to the side, listening more intently to her story now, "When we came to, we were chained up and gagged, each man took turns using and abusing us in ways you couldn't possibly fathom but, the Queen belonged to Hercules that night and the torture that she endured changed her as a person, she was never the same."

Goku closed his eyes and furrowed his brow after hearing her words, "That's awful," he mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"You asked why all Amazon's are distrustful of men, well that is why," she took in a breath and exhaled loudly, having gotten the story off her chest, she felt lightened to talk about the events after such a long time.

Goku frowned as he looked towards the ground, "I'm not as good of a person as I say I am," He started causing Artemis to raise a brow in confusion, "Or at least I wasn't always. One day, on my Earth, an alien fell from the heavens and killed most of my friends while I was away in training; I fought him and managed to defeat him after a long battle but, I refused to kill him just because he was the only one as strong as me at the time and I knew if I was going to get stronger, he was the key."

Artemis sighed, "You granted mercy even after he killed your friends; that already makes you a stronger man than most."

"It would have, if that same man didn't travel to another world and kill thousands of innocents just a few weeks later," Goku flicked a rock to the other side of the room and narrowed his eyes, "If I had killed him when we fought, those lives wouldn't have been lost. It was my weakness that day that killed those people, not him."

Artemis bit her lip for a moment; this man was nothing like what she was taught to think. He was kind and companionate; he carries a heavy heart and doesn't let victory get to his head. He's calm and collected and most of all loyal to a women he's willing to duel a God for, clearly nothing like Hercules or his men. She felt sorry for the man after hearing his story but, she just stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

Goku smiled brightly to himself, "I fought that man almost a hundred and twenty years ago and he's still my best friend and rival to this day. I'd like to think of him as a life partner I mean we're so competitive one simply can't leave the other out of sight for too long, less they get left behind."

Artemis giggled uncontrollably, "You tell strange stories and I'm not sure I believe them all but, if that's true than I'm glad you've created a bond as strong as yours," She stood up and dusted herself off, walking towards the door and looking in, "I'm going to my house to sleep, you'll be fine here till morning, won't you?"

"I lived in the mountains for half my life, I'll be just fine," He crossed his legs and placed his hands behind his head, relaxing into his corner.

She smiled once more, walking towards the grassy hills below; her thoughts were scattered, how can a man be _this_ appealing? Strong and kind, calm and collected, smart and funny, like a whole petri dish of the finest qualities a person could have. _'Diana is a lucky woman.'_

…


	15. MESSAGE TO IDIOTS

Unfortunately, this is not a chapter update for the story, rather a clarification of somethings that people seem to misunderstand.

These DC Characters are not the ones from the Animated Series, they are not movie versions or anything of the sort, these characters and their feats come straight from the comics. AND these characters are composite versions which means I'm pulling feats and plot lines from across the continuities such as Super-Boy Prime from Post Crisis Era, Anti-Monitor from New 52 and the costume designs from New 52 as well as whatever other facts I would like to add. COMPOSITE. Please just remember that.

For instance, New 52 Superman managed to deal damage and actually made the Anti-Monitor bleed **slightly** during the Darkseid Wars… this is a _Nigh-Universal_ striking feat as Anti-Monitor has survived the destruction and recreation of the **Multiverse** on INFINITE occasions according to Metron.

Flash during the Post Crisis era managed to out run Instant Teleportation and moved past a never ending instant multiple times, putting him way faster than anything other than Goku's Instant Transmission and even then, GOKU IS STILL NOT FASTER.

Wonder Woman has been punched and kicked by both Flash and Reverse Flash at Faster than Light speeds, HELL she was hit with the mass of the Moon by Flash and barely flinched, (Multi-Planet lvl btw)

Darkseid, in the New 52, has been stated to be capable of Multiversal conquest, fought the Anti-Monitor on par for extended periods, and has Universal+ feats… **SO NO Goku is not going to one shot these characters, this is just ludicrous and the reviews I'm getting are ignorant and downright offensive when people insult me because** _ **they**_ **are too ignorant to pick up a comic book.**

Let's break something else down for you guys too…

Every day average Goku is NO stronger than before he obtained God Ki. Once he adds God Ki to his Base Form he becomes Saiyan Beyond God which is basically Super Saiyan God without the transformation.

So, normal everyday Goku is portrayed as Solar System+ level in Base Form which is why he is on par with Apollo and other weaker characters. How do I know this?

Because in the most recent episode of Dragonball Super, Goku fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks as a Super Saiyan 2, which means he CANNOT be Universal+. Goku only gets to that level when he adds God Ki to the mix of his normal Ki.

Its frustrating but normally I just let it slide but, too many people are reviewing about how "Ignorant" I am and how Goku should be curb-stomping his way through this verse…

One guy actually considered throwing Nigh-Omnipotent Reality Warping figures like **Michael Demigurous** or **Lucifer MorningStar** because they would be a "good challenge" for Goku… like wtf? Do you want Goku to be blinked out of existence like an insect? Those are characters that have literally altered the Multiverse and destroyed Universes with a thought and you want them to go against a guy who has to throw a punch? No…

And lastly, even if Goku could beat everybody in DC with a single glare, I WOULDN'T portray him that way because then there would be NO plot to speak of, there would be no urgency to a chapter, no suspense or danger, it would just be Goku impressing everyone. Which is a stupid story.

My rant is done; you may leave my presence XD

On a separate note, I would like to thank ALL of my supporting reviewers and followers for reading and enjoying and I hope you know that my main goal is to make an interesting story for you to follow and enjoy! Thank you!

On a more serious note, I should be uploading the next chapter soon so, keep a look out!

Stay Awesome Gotham


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own DC or DB

Holy crap, some kid actually had the nerve to tell me that all the feats from the comics don't matter and that I was just reading respect threads off the internet, like, bitch I didn't get the plot lines and character development from a respect thread too, did I? I own more comic books than you can probably count, I know exactly what I'm talking about.

Read the comic, Anti-Monitor in both Pre Crisis and New 52 is Multiversal and the Pre-Crisis heroes hitting him with the Solar System blast didn't even tickle him. Flash traveled past instant speeds without the aid of other speedsters in the past AND Superman was able to perceive those movements.

I don't understand why so many people are so butt-hurt because Goku isn't slapping every single DC character into oblivion lol like what kind of story do you want me to write, kid? Lucifer and Michael have fought across all of creation and Lucifer erased the eldritch immortal from existence with a thought, so clearly you don't know anything about these comics.

This is not a debate poll and neither is my review section, this is the way I envisioned him; either enjoy it or don't read it.

Without further interruption, on with the chapter!

…

Goku lifted a hand to cover his eyes, the sun beamed in from above and pierced through his eyelids waking him from a peaceful slumber, slightly irritating him at the same time. He groaned loudly, realizing it was morning, he begged the Universe to allow him ten more minutes of sleep but, alas, it had already been morning for hours and his time was up.

He looked around and noticed no one was guarding or even watching him so, he had no way to leave his cell. Well, he could teleport or just rip the door off its hinges and set it aside but, that would be terribly rude so, he opted to wait instead. He stood slowly letting out a tension filled yawn that relaxed his entire body, slowly warming himself up for the day with stretches and small exercises. He cracked his neck and smiled but, he quickly became bored with doing nothing so, he decided a work out would be best to pass the time; he jumped up, wrapping his legs around the wooden rafters holding up the ceiling and crossed his arms across his chest, doing upside down crunches for an hour or so before beginning to sweat.

Artemis covered her mouth avoiding a yawn of her own as she walked up a grassy hill towards Goku's cell, she gasped suddenly when she saw the entire cell was empty. She rushed in, neglecting the keys and ripping the cell doors off its hinges and tossing it aside, looking around from the inside, Artemis practically wanted to hit herself as Goku dipped down in front of her.

"448… 449… 450…" He hopped down from the rafter and back flipped perfectly in front of her without a single miscalculation, "Aw, if I'd known we could just rip the doors out I would have gotten breakfast hours ago."

Artemis smiled, holding back a giggle, as she turned around, "I thought you escaped."

Goku chuckled nonchalantly, "Well of course I could have but, why would I?"

Artemis raised a brow in question but, shook her head, waving him towards the exit, "Your match approaches, come we will prepare you."

She led him out of the cell-block and into the field as they crossed over the lush green hills, Goku yawned once more as he walked up next to Artemis, "Hey, do you know if Diana is ok? Or if she'll be at this match?"

Artemis gained a coy smile, "She cried an awful lot for you last night," She turned her head to face Goku's, "She said she felt terrible for the way we were treating you, especially her mother, she wanted me to apologize on her behalf."

"There's no need for apologies, you guys can do whatever you think you need to, I'll cooperate," Goku smiled as he looked up at the clouds, "Who do you think I'll be fighting?"

Artemis scoffed, "It could be anyone Zeus chooses from I to Diana to even Apollo himself."

Goku chuckled, "That'd be an interesting rematch but, also kinda boring, I'd win too fast."

Artemis practically choked upon hearing his claim, "So you believe you can defeat Apollo without effort?"

"Well, yea, once I use God Ki I could probably beat him with a single hit; a Saiyan Beyond God is more than enough for anyone I've seen around here lately, aside from that Zeus guy of course," Goku tapped his chin wondering how strong Zeus could be but shrugged the thought as they approached the coliseum.

"A Saiyan Beyond God? Is there even such a thing as a level above the Gods?" She asked, looking over in confusion.

"Well, that's just was I named it, it's really just when I mix my normal base level Ki and God Ki," Goku raised his fist up and tightened it, smiling as he did so, "After I do that, it should be a piece of cake."

Artemis chuckled, "Right," She answered in disbelief as they passed through a small corridor leading into the stadium, "Diana said she would be sitting beside her mother, in the front row."

Goku smiled, "Perfect."

"This tailor will now outfit you with traditional Amazonian armor, _altered_ to fit your gender," Artemis blinked as Goku walked right passed her and the tailor.

"Won't need it; thanks though!" he waved to them as he walked towards the ring entrance.

Hippolyta and Diana stood side by side in the first row just twenty or thirty feet away from Goku who entered the ring as slowly as possible, "So, do I just wait here or…" he looked around at the dozens of rows packed with hundreds of Amazonians waiting to watch the battle like a boxing match on paper-view.

"The Gods are, if anything, punctual; Zeus will send his warrior at twelve exactly," Hippolyta answered with a sneer in her voice as Diana looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Well, alright, better power-up just in case this guy comes out swinging," Goku tightened his fists and squatted slightly as Diana immediately the stone railing in front of her tightly as she knew what was coming. Goku's roar echoed across the stadium as the entire structure began to vibrate viscously as the Saiyans clear aura brightened; Godly Ki flooded his body mixing with his Normal Ki, strengthening his core and every single one of his muscles, giving him the power to stretch beyond a Super Saiyan God… a Saiyan Beyond God.

His average jet-black hair drifted slightly in the wave of his aura that had engulfed his entire body, the people of the stadium heard a loud thundering as if coming from underground as Goku raised his power even further, dipping into the vast unlimited Ki reserves of a deity. Now at full power, he stood upright and channeled his through his body perfectly; the vibrating and thundering ceased leaving them all in suspense for what was to come next.

"W-What is he?" Hippolyta asked aloud not expecting an answer but, receiving one anyways.

"I am Son Goku," He sneered and slipped into a fighting stance, "And I'm a God."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning rained down from above striking the arena floor and trudging up a plume of dust and gravel but, it passed over an unfazed Goku who narrowed his eyes attempting to sense out his opponent; a silhouette moved in the smoke before him as Goku slipped into a fighting stance ready for anything.

As the smoke cleared, the Amazonian's all gasped in horror and disgust; Goku turned and noticed Hippolyta turn her head in a contorted facial expression, one of anger and vomit inducing stink. Diana didn't seem to fazed but, she seemed locked on to the man with an angered expression like she was protecting the man in the ring from herself.

"It's him…" Goku mumbled as the man dusted himself off and combed his golden mane of hair with his fingers for a moment; his chiseled beard and rough features at an edge to them that made him appear like a body builder in the gym, admiring himself. He stood almost eight feet tall with Roman or Greek plated armor, either way it was unfamiliar to the Saiyan; he wore the skin of a large cat, most likely some mythical version of a lion, and had claw scars running down his bare chest. He caught sight of Goku who seemed miniscule in comparison and chuckled hardely with his deep masculine voice, "This is my opponent?!" He motioned to Goku as the stadium grew silent with cold, hate, and disgrace, "I am a God of Strength, I slayed the Hydra, I tamed the wild cattle of Greyon! This is no challenge for the son of Zeus!"

Goku scoffed as his face contorted to one of anger, "So you're Hercules then?"

He smiled, "It's your honor to be in my presence, I know," He brushed his chest off with superiority and sneered as Goku's vein popped suddenly, charging his clear aura with more than even before allowing Hercules to raise his brow in understanding, "Well, I see Zeus hasn't completely gone senile; you may be a challenge yet."

"I'm going to give you one free shot to hit me with all of your strength but, I warn you, if you waste it-" The Saiyan was interrupted by the God rushing towards him with phenomenal speed and accuracy striking Goku in the chest with enough force to put entire planets down, shaking the entire Island vigorously; the Amazons struggled to gain balance as the ground shook beneath them. The force ripped apart a nearby unstable mountain rage causing rock slides and earth quakes; Hippolyta turned to Diana who smiled at the fight, she then turned her attention towards the fight, still in awe, and was completely overwhelmed with shock to see Goku standing exactly where he had been. The force didn't even do as much as to push him back, he simply stood there with his eyes closed as he opened them suddenly and smiled, looking up at Hercules, "- _You're going to regret it._ "

Hercules looked down in shock as Goku quickly raised his hand and flicked the massive man in the chest propelling him through the air, skipping across the dirt like a smooth rock over water, and slamming into a massive stone wall that made up the arena. Hercules groaned, pulling himself from the rubble of the wall and dusting himself off, "I see now, you are one of those aliens," he scoffed and wiped his nose, "Still nothing to a God."

Goku scoffed, "Please, tell me you don't actually believe Zeus is a God?"

The man of strength raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Of course he is…"

"No, he's not, he's just an alien, if I had to guess I'd say inter-dimensional in origin; probably at a higher level of existence than 3 dimensional beings but, I'm not 3 dimensional anymore," Goku gave a slight smile before it returned to a hardened scowl, dematerializing and appearing behind him with the force ten times what Hercules was used to pushed face first into the ground, carving through the concrete with his face. He pulled himself out of the ground and turned quickly sending a barrage of attacks, jabs and haymakers with little to no accuracy, simply trying to overwhelm the Saiyan as he dipped and doged around the flurry without effort.

"Why can't I hit you?" he asked aloud as he became frustrated; writhing with anger, Goku smiled and turned his back on his opponent.

"Here, maybe this will make it easier since I know how you like to take advantage of people when their guard is down," Goku smiled as he closed his eye and sensed Hercules' energy, easily dodging his attacks so fast they created after-images in his place. Hercules dropped his balled up fists down on Goku's position but, was surprised to slash only through a cloud of dust and slam his bulky hands into the ground creating a small crater.

Goku appeared above Hercules, standing perfectly on his head, with his eyes closed and his arms folded nonchalantly; Hercules quickly realized what had happened and immediately reached his arms up at super speeds but, missed entirely as Goku dematerialized and appeared below the champion, slamming his own fist into the unguarded God's abdomen. He choked on his own blood as he quickly moved his arms down to grasp at his stomach and slowly wobble back in pain and nausea; Goku frowned with a disgusted face, "You sicken me! Knowing what you've done! It makes me want to throw up!" The Saiyan shouted for everyone in the stadium to hear, "Woman are not your toys, they are not meant to be used and taken advantage of! No sentient living creature deserves to be abused like that, regardless of gender or race!" Goku stepped forwards as the 'God' stumbled back on his hands and knees trying to escape but failing as Goku appeared next to him and sent a powerful kick into Hercules' ribcage sending him tumbling across the ring and towards Diana and her mother. He phased away, reappearing to stop the man's momentum with a swift upper cut with so much raw force, it sent a shockwave across the landscape and flung Hercules into the air like a bullet from a gun only a few thousand times faster, exiting the atmosphere and reaching orbit, Goku rematerialized and slammed his fists down on the beasts back with cracking noises spreading throughout the area, the man was sent back towards the ground at Mach 33 or re-entry speeds. Goku reappeared in the ring, in a random spot, with his fist pumped firmly in the air as all was silent and people were slightly confused; until Hercules fell through the open ceiling and landed back fist onto Goku's outstretched and unyielding fist, causing more audible cracking noises.

The entire stadium, including Diana, was completely shocked and surprised by the fighter before them whom casually dropped Hercules at the feet of the Queen and Diana. He grabbed the man by his hair and left arm and twisted the arm back while holding him up in front of the Queen, "Apologize!"

Hercules gritted his teeth as he clenched his remaining fist, "Never i-in a million-" he was cut off by a the audible cracking noise coming from his now shattered arm as he screamed in agony before the Queen, "I-I I'm S-sorry!"

Goku tightened his grip dislocating the man's wrist at the same time, "For?"

"For abusing the Amazons!" He shouted quickly as Goku released him and he cursed him immediately, "Damn asshole, with your shitty feminism; what kind of man are you?"

"The kind that respects all life, not just women's or man's," Goku smiled and brought his boot down the cruel man's back, dislocating his shoulder, "Now yield."

The man choked for a moment before spewing his words out like mush, "I I-yield."

Goku smiled as the entire coliseum of spectators screamed bloody murder in celebration for the Saiyans victory; The Queen sighed to herself and motioned to Diana without taking her eyes off of Goku, "A Warrior from the Heavens, you said?"

Diana smiled, "Truly one of a kind is he not?"

As expected, his trademark bolt of lightning rained down from the sky as Zeus appeared on the battle field to retrieve his wounded son but, more importantly address the warrior who bested him, "Son Goku, you not only accepted my challenge without hesitation but, you bested my strongest Son in hand to hand combat effortlessly; you might have also humiliated him but, that was to be expected from anyone who could defeat Hercules."

Goku didn't allow his scowl to disappear as he approached Zeus, "How could you condone his behavior? How could you let him get away with the atrocity he committed to these people?"

Zeus stroked his beard for a moment as the Queen rushed to intervene, "Please, excuse him-"

"Don't excuse me from a thing, you aren't a God and you know it, you're from another dimension, right?" Goku asked as he stepped closer to Zeus, "Trust me when I say that I don't care who you are, I can and will fight you, 'God to God' so to speak," everyone was shocked including the God of Lightening himself, he had never been talked to like this before, especially not with accurate information that no mortal should know. Zeus could sense a powerful energy dwelling deep beneath the surface of his noble demeanor; one of ruthlessness and hatred but, if he could control it… Yes, he might be exactly what was needed.

"Goku, would you come with me? There is something of grave importance that you must be made aware," Zeus held his hand out as the Saiyan grew cautious of his sudden change in attitude.

"Can Diana come?" he asked innocently all of a sudden as Zeus nodded and sighed toward him, the lightning surged in his hands and struck them both simultaneously.

"Oh man wait I hate-" they were whisked away at unimaginable speeds flying through the sky and entering a pocket dimension.

They appeared in a massive room with seats that appeared to be the size of mountains all surrounding one massive oval-table and the head of the table sat Zeus in a throne larger than any other, "-being teleported!" he immediately grasped at his stomach, "I wasn't even ready, man!"

Diana giggled and patted him on the back as she looked up to the Skyfather quickly, "What was so important you needed to escort us away from the Amazonians to speak to Goku?" her question was reasonable but, this wasn't her problem it was Goku's at the moment.

"You were right Goku, My brothers and I are not of this dimension; my father Cronos brought us here when we were little, searching for better opportunities and it so happen we stood like Gods to this Universe so we stayed," Zeus spoke softly for the first time, "Around a few centuries later, when our father had been locked away, another evil stepped a foot in our backyard; another being like us from another dimension but, with power than all three of us had combined and his name was Trigon."

Goku rubbed his chin for a moment, "Tri-gun? That sounds like a show I used to watch but, it ended up being really bad."

Diana shushed Goku immediately as Zeus continued with his story, "We fought long and hard with all of our know powers and abilities but, we just barely managed to lock him away outside of this dimension, in a pocket universe much like this one named Azarath." Zeus stood from his throne and sighed placing his hands behind his back, "A prophecy was told ten-thousand years ago, when we locked him away, that he would return on the 18th birthday of his own spawn; the child would become the portal that allows him to travel here."

Goku smiled, "Okay then, so we're good? Trigon is still trapped in As-a-rat so even if he had a kid, they couldn't get here and be the portal, right?"

Zeus' face was unchanging, "I felt a powerful demonic presence enter our dimensional plane just as I felt when Trigon first arrived; it is possible that our mystical seal has decayed over the millennia allowing a power and size of a child to enter this dimension."

Diana stepped forwards placing a hand to her chest in the process, "Sky father, when did you sense this happen?"

"Seventeen years ago; in six months the child's eighteenth birthday will be upon us; and Trigon's wrath will be unleashed once again," Zeus closed his eyes as if disappointed.

Goku clapped, "Ok, new plan, I help you and your brothers take on Trigon and we seal him away like you did last time! Ten thousand years should buy us enough time to come up with a more permanent solution," he smiled brightly but, Zeus waved a hand at him and sighed.

"My brothers and I have been at odds with one another for centuries, Hades would rather watch the Universe turn to ashes than aid me in a battle to protect it; also another predicament, I am old and frail in comparison to when I fought against Trigon, we would fail as he likely wouldn't underestimate us twice," Diana and Goku shared a confused look before turning back to him as the Saiyan stepped forwards.

"So you brought us here to tell us to kiss our puppies goodbye?"

He raised a brow at the phrasing of his question but smiled nonetheless, "No, I have a feeling you are the key to stopping Trigon permanently," he motioned towards Goku and closed his eyes, "I sense a powerful energy within you."

"You mean Super Saiyan God?"

"Beyond that, a powerful energy with a heavenly glow, it resides deep within you and it's the only power I've ever sensed that was an exact opposite to Trigon's in every way."

"Oh, maybe you mean Super Saiyan White," Goku looked at his fist and tightened it in internal frustration; "I don't know how to use that power or if I even can," Diana noticed his anger towards this power and frowned, slowly wrapping her hand around his low hanging one, intertwining her fingers with his.

"It is there, you just need to find it," Zeus smiled and sighed as he looked over the empty table, "You have six months to prepare, spend it wisely, be with your families, friends, and train harder than you ever have."

Goku nodded slowly as Zeus raised his hand, Goku was lost in thought until he was struck by lightning once again, "Wait! Can't you-"

He appeared right back in the arena where he had been picked up from, still holding hands with Diana whom blushed at the prospect; the stadium had cleared out and the only ones left waiting were Artemis, Hippolyta, and two trolls who slowly dragged Hercules away.

"-At least tell me how I should train!" Goku looked around and burped slightly, "I'm starting to dislike that guy…"

The Queen approached with a high-head until she reached Goku, "I apologize for how I treated you when you first arrived; It was biased and uncalled for and I see now that you are amongst the noble and brave men that Diana surrounds herself with," She bowed to Goku and quickly left, not even leaving time for a thank you.

"Uhm, bye then…" Goku mumbled waving her off as Artemis approached from behind.

"It took a lot for her to swallow her pride like that; I'm surprised she did it at all," Artemis smiled as she noticed the couple still holding hands causing Diana to smile brightly, placing her head into his chest comfortably.

"I'm just glad this entire mess is over," She mumbled into his chest as she breathed him in, "We should get going, the League is probably worried sick."

"Let em worry, I say we take a vacation! All of this fighting is getting exhausted and I could really use some meditation in the mountains like I used to in the good ol days," Goku rubbed his chin for a moment and sighed, "Ya know, my space ship is mobile and easy to travel with."

Diana pulled herself from his embrace and looked him in the eye, brushing strands of raven black behind her ear to fully uncover her curious glare, "Are you suggesting we go camping in the mountains? For how long?"

Artemis sighed, "I'm still here you know…"

Goku chuckled, "I really need to figure out this Super Saiyan White thing so, maybe a week?"

Diana giggled slightly, "What would we tell the League?"

"An interdimensional demon is trying to destroy the Universe and we need to stop him?" He paused for a moment in silence as he recalled the last month, "Again…"

Diana smiled and traced a heart over Goku's Gi smiling as she did so, "How about we inform them of the last few days and that its extreamly important we get some time to ourselves to reevaluate our relationship and make ourselves a better team?"

"Works for me!"

Artemis had already walked towards the exit and didn't turn around to scream, "Just fly away already, Jeez!"

…

And that's it for this…

Just letting you know I won't be doing a time skip or anything so, we will see them camping and stuff.

Like, Review, and Follow!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	17. Goku Black Arc

I don't own DC or DB

This may get a bit steamy, viewer discretion is advised.

Those who utilize Ki energy to a significant level can use an ability called Image Training where they enter a mindscape and train their mental defenses as well as strategies and tactical defenses; in this case, Goku sat with his legs crossed, sitting atop a mountain overlooking a great canyon lush with green grasses and forests surrounding him. He was sitting at least ten-thousand feet above sea-level with his arms crossed in a deep meditative state similar to Image Training, searching his mind for the secret to unlocking Super Saiyan White; the sun gleamed brightly over his body glistening with drops of sweat from the heat, the Huayna Picchu Mountains in Peru were known for their high temperatures. The view was breath taking from his position, smaller rivers and streams leading into a much larger system of rivers, flowing with an audible but relaxing sound of coursing water, the sun peaked over a mountain top suddenly as it was still early in the morning, and just for a moment, Goku raised his eye lids and over looked his majestic surroundings taking in the fresh air and observing nature around him. As the sun gleamed over a specific point, a tear slipped down Goku's cheek uncontrollable as if, for a single instant, he was back home on Mount Paoz with Goten and Gohan playfully sparring behind him; his happiest memories shared a similar view. He smiled brightly, wiping his tear and closing his eyes once again; he entered his mindscape, looking around at the darkness around him he focused on the energy within him, he found the God Essence in which he absorbed into his body decades ago, he found the energy of the Legendary Super Saiyan in which he's had almost his entire life but, he couldn't find what he was searching for, almost as if it was hiding from him; shrouding itself in the darkness around him but, he knew it was too bright to completely conceal itself so, he had to continue looking.

Diana approached from behind pulling large pillars of lumber by a rope up the mountain side and towards Goku until she stopped, lowering the two hundred pound delivery of wood to the ground slowly; she admired his body from only a few feet away, his back was turned to her as he faced the canyon below but, his chiseled muscles that ran down his shirtless back gave her goosebumps for a moment. She felt like she never had before, some people in the League, aka Bruce, felt as if she was throwing herself at Goku like an overpowered damsel but, she truly didn't see it that way; she felt connected to him in a way she had never felt with anyone before, almost like she had been waiting her whole life to meet him. And as she stared at him, with the gorgeous scenery in front of him, she smiled and knelt down behind him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing his neck playfully. He snapped from his meditative state with a smile but he didn't open his eyes, "Did you get-"

"I did," she interrupted, "Have you found out-"

"I haven't," he said without losing his smile, "Let's be honest with each other, this was just an excuse to be somewhere alone for once."

Diana giggled and fell back on her hands, "Away from all the fighting and politics."

Goku fell back landing right between Diana's legs and brushing his head up against her abdomen as she smiled and placed a hand on his head, "You used to live in a place like this?" She looked back out at the scenery

Goku kept his eyes closed and dug his head deeper into her chest playfully, "Yea, but the damn Dinosaurs use to tear up the trash and crap on the lawn so it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows," He smiled victoriously when he heard her giggle, which sounded like a siren whispering to him from afar. He sat up and frowned looking back at the scenery, "What are we doing, Diana?"

She blinked, "Camping?"

"We're hiding," he said bluntly, "We just got news that an interdimensional demon is trying to destroy everything and we're sitting here with this amazing view… I feel selfish."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging his toned muscles with her demi-god strength, "You've been foggy ever since Buu attacked; you don't want to admit it but, you haven't been the same, fighting wise."

He raised a brow, sinking deeper into her gentle yet firm hands, "Buu unlocked a power in you and for the first time in your life, your Saiyan DNA didn't adapt to it," She sighed and leaned closer into his ear, "Being here is supposed to help us find out _why_ that happened and _how_ you can do it again; Ki requires meditation and this is a prime location for it."

He sighed as the tension escaped his body, letting himself drift back into her arms slowly, opening his eyes to look up at her, "You can't become stronger if you don't relax once in a while, you'll just wear yourself out otherwise."

He analyzed her beauty as she looked away from the bustling rivers and locking eyes with him, raising a brow as her hair fell down around her face, "What?"

"I feel like you're a dream," he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking her supple skin for a moment causing her to smile, "And I don't ever want to wake up."

"Then don't," She said simply as they closed the gap between their faces and allowed their lips to brush up against one another, slowly like fitting two matching puzzle pieces together and as they separated, she opened her eyes and smiled, "You have a bad habit of carrying the world on your shoulders; when something like this comes up you bring it upon yourself to take care of it and when you can't, you won't feel satisfied until you do."

He opened his eyes as the clouds parted above her revealing a clear blue sky to border her unparalleled beauty, "You will overcome this threat but, make no mistake Son Goku, no amount of will, effort, or guilt will lead you to success, in this case, it will take _time_ and nothing else."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," He said simply, still admiring her beauty silently.

"I'm honestly surprised you know what that is," She responded reaching her hands down his Gi, running her hands along his chest while stretching at the same time, "Subject change, how are we supposed to eat out here?"

Goku laughed and jumped to his feet, "We go fishing of course!"

…

Goku quickly took off his boots and placed his foot in the water of the coursing river besides them, feeling the seventy-degree water like dipping his foot in a glass of cold milk. He smiled happily as he untied his belt and removed his Gi, stripping down into his underwear, leaving Diana to raise a brow and blush slightly, "What… are you doing?"

"Can't get my clothes we or I won't have anything warm to wear when I get out!"

He turned towards the river and grinned once again, inhaling the fresh water scent that filled the area; his eyes snapped open when he heard a loud clank like metal cups being tossed on the ground, he turned around and saw Diana's blessed bracelets tossed aside as she leisurely stripped from her armor and tossed the chest plate to the ground revealing a black sports-bra and matching spandex panties, and pulling her Amazonian Tiera off her head running a hand through her hair as she did so leaving Goku wide eyed and red as a tomato walking past him and towards the water, "You were right, this feels like the right call," a sinister grin curled across her face as he shook his head furiously for a moment. .

Diana back flipped into the rather deep Amazon River of Peru, "An Amazon in the Amazon, get it, it's ironic!" She screamed as she popped her head out of the water, it had taken nearly 5 minutes of flying at hypersonic speeds to reach the river from the mountains but, it was definitely worth it, "Jump in!"

Goku rocketed into the air above the river, wrapping his arms around his knees and forming a ball shape before plummeting towards water and creating an expansive wave of water that fell over Diana who had fallen into a fit of giggles as the Saiyan resurfaced. She moved her hand across the water sending a splash towards Goku but he dematerialized vanishing from sight; he rematerialized wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing his chin on her neck for a moment, "I just remembered, the fish here are a lot smaller than the fight on my Earth; we'd have to catch a lot to feed the both of us."

Diana sighed, "I suppose your right, what should we do then? Fly to a village and buy some?"

Goku smiled and swam backwards, diving underneath the water and waving for Diana to follow; she swam towards a rocky area at high speeds dodging between boulders and such, eventually making it to a swampy area with mud surrounding them, as he lifted his head up out of the water, he accidently rose from underneath a lily-pad with a toad sitting firmly on top. It croaked abruptly before hopping away as Goku pulled the leaf from his head Diana resurfaced behind him, "I heard Gators can get really big and this is like the alligator home land of the world or something," Goku pointed towards a green reptile swimming towards them from a distance.

"I see, let's get started then," she quickly pulled a small black hair-tie from her wrist and tied her hair up in a pony-tail.

…

They dropped the dead reptile carcasses onto the ground near the mountain peak they arrived at that morning, Diana and Goku had redressed into their toasty warm clothes as Goku grabbed a small capsule from the inside of his Gi pressing on the top and tossing it. The explosion created a plume of smoke that revealed his twenty foot tall sphere space-ship, Diana karate chopped chunks of wood off of the massive lumber she retrieved earlier that morning; it was nearing sunset and the temperature would be dropping soon enough, it would be under ten degrees in mid region of the mountains.

Diana placed the firewood in a small pile and say one large chunk besides the pile using it as a makeshift bench; Goku emerged from his ship and closed the door behind him, "I think we should be good, theres plenty of water and juice and stuff," he sat next to Diana and fired a beam from his finger igniting the fire perfectly.

"This reminds me of when I used to camp with Master Roshi, as a part of our training we used to catch four hundred pound tuna and cook them over a fire in the mountains like this one," He smiled staring into the fire as Diana lifted herself from the seat and grabbed the tail of the Gator, sticking a long wooden pole through the reptiles body and seeting up to roast above the fire.

"You really miss your world, don't you?" She asked as she pulled the second Gator closer.

"It's mostly just nostalgia; this world is full of beauty and wonder too," Goku sighed and looked up at the orange colored sky, smiling as he did so, "I want to make new memories here, with new people, like you," He looked over to Diana who locked eyes with him, his onyx eyes grew dim as hers did the same, the distance between their lips closed once again, gently brushing against one another slowly at first but, as Goku reached his hand out and cupped Diana's cheek, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in deepening the kiss. Diana fell off the log and back firs onto the ground, pulling Goku down with her and continuing without so much as opening their eyes. His hands moved across her body slowly, feeling every single cell in her body vibrate under touch tingling across her skin, new emotions emerged as they both fell into bliss.

Suddenly, as Goku had one hand dug thoroughly into Diana's hair and another on her waist with his mouth muffled by her neck, a heat exploded forth next to them. Diana opened an eye and noticed the Gator completely engulfed in flamed, being charred completely, "Damn!" she managed to make out as she threw Goku off of her quickly, removing the Gator from the fire.

Goku sat up and raised a brow, "Is it any good?"

Diana narrowed her eyes inspecting it closely, allowing her blush to fade away as she opened her mouth an took an expansive bit from the Gators hide, ripping to the meat from its bones with her teeth and chewing for a moment bright grin and a thumbs up.

Goku smiled, she was so beautiful, so tenacious, so innocent yet strong and independent, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

…

They sat themselves on the cliff with their feet hanging lazily off the edge; Diana's hand wrapped firmly around the Saiyan, it was quiet as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, the bright stars gleamed in the clear night sky almost as if it was the clearest it had ever been, "Does it ever overwhelm you?"

Goku didn't break his gaze at the stars but, answered the question with a question, "What do you mean?"

"You can instantly go to any star, any planet, any galaxy in the Universe with a thought; doesn't that kind of freedom ever push you to go somewhere greater than… Earth," she finished with a sigh, tightening her grip on Goku's hand.

He smiled, "My Earth became familiar like I was doing the same thing every day after decades and decades of peace, but, once I left I felt empty inside like I didn't know what I had until I lost it," he looked towards her, lifting her head up to meet his gaze with a finger to her chin, "But once I found you, I don't think I could ever be bored again."

"I thought all men were swine but, after a while, I learned there was an exception. Brave and noble men willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of others but, you take this to a whole new meaning, like an icon for what all men should aspire to be," She leaned in as they once more, "That is why I love you, Goku."

…

The night was filled with pleasure and romance but, everything comes to an end and, eventually, so did the night. As the sun rose over the horizon, Diana snuggled herself closer to Goku as they slept in the ship but, something was off. She snapped herself from her dreamy state and felt around the bed, he was gone.

She wrapped the blanket around her body, covering her body due to the lack of clothes they had on through the night; she stepped out of the room and heard heavy breathing and fast movement coming from nearby.

Goku punched and kicked the air at high speeds, still in his base form, floating in midair with tight red weights wrapped firmly around his wrists and ankles; he noticed Diana but didn't stop to greet her, doing so without stopping instead, "Morning!" He shouted as she leaned over the railing and smiled brightly.

"May I ask why?"

"Well I had an idea last night, ya know after the other stuff; if I can't unlock Super Saiyan White then what should I do? Meditating for six months may not unlock the transformation and if it doesn't then I don't want to have wasted my time," Goku ceased his shadow boxing and floated over towards her, "So, I might as well train as much as I can so I can get as strong as I can."

She pursed her lips and placed a finger on his weights, "And these?"

"Thirty thousand ton weights, Piccolo taught me how to materialize objects through Ki a few years before I left," he looked over to the gravity machine and sighed, "I was gonna turn the gravity enhancer on but, I didn't want your bones to be crushed by accident."

She smiled coyly and walked back through the doorway dropping her blanket without closing the door not minding if the Saiyan saw what he wanted, "Well, thank you for not letting my bones get crushed, it's very generous of you."

His eyes locked onto her as she dressed herself in her armor as gracefully as possible, "Yea…" he started shaking his head slightly, "I was up pretty early so I caught some Ox and cooked it up well, it's in the freezer with the rice."

She stepped out of the room still lifting her armor above her breasts, giving him a smirk, "I'm definitely starved; did you know intercourse burns up to 90 calories per hour?"

Goku snorted slightly, "No, I didn't," he laughed, "What should we do today anyways?"

She stepped down the stairs and made her way towards the fridge, "While you were thinking of training I was having a more productive way of stopping the apocalypse," she turned around with a chunk of meat in her mouth and back kicked the fridge-door closed.

"Oh yea?" He asked as she swallowed the meat and wiped her mouth with her wrist, "What idea would that be?"

She smiled, "Zeus spoke of a teenage girl that would become the portal and bring on the apocalypse," Goku floated down towards her; landing and lowering his hands, "Find her and we have control over the portal, perhaps even find a way to keep her from changing in the first place."

Goku scratched his forehead for a moment, "And how do you suppose we find her?"

"I thought you could sense the Ki of everything on Earth," she mused as Goku went wide eyed.

"Well sure but, I can't sense one single girl that I've never seen or felt before; that's just impossible," he stuttered as she giggled towards him, poking his nose lightly.

"I was joking; there is a friend of the league we can visit, he's a powerful mystic so he should be able to track her quite easily," she turned around and walked towards the exit as Goku removed his weights, carefully placing them on the ground as to not destroy the ship.

"So, where are we headed then?"

Diana ripped the meat from its bone viciously before tossing the bone off the side of the cliff, "Salem, Massachusetts; We have a doctor's appointment."

…

Not sure if that was enough of a hint as to where they would be going next but, if it was, I'm glad you noticed. The next chapter or two wont have much to do with fighting other than maybe training but, tons of plot and romance and stuff so keep reading!

And for those who want me to stop writing the story because you feel its inaccurate, just stop, you are just wasting your time. I don't write so people can like me or my story; I do it because 5 years ago I was a 14 year old bullied kid who hated life and stories like these got me through the day so… that's who these stories are for, the little guy loves to read whether its "accurate" or not. It'll always be accurate for me.

Love always to my supporters!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own DC or DB

 **Salem; Massachusetts**

Goku walked through the crowd of people flooding the sidewalks as he attempted to keep Diana in his sights leading them across the town, "If I remember correctly he lives right up this road."

Goku scratched his head as he pushed past several people; it was still early here so the hustle and bustle of people going about their lives only slightly aggravated him, "Who is this guy anyways, you talk like you know him," Goku pondered as he moved out of the way of a woman who was mannerlessly pushing past him.

"He was an old member of the original Justice Society founded in 1938 but, he retired in the early 90s," she smiled as the city block ended with a huge patch of grass which resembled a park, "He was a powerful sorcerer and Lord of Order, he called himself Dr. Fate."

"So he lives in a park?" He asked confused about where exactly a powerful sorcerer was supposed to live.

Diana chuckled, "To the naked eye, perhaps; but when you've been here before," she paused and stepped onto the barely green grass and walked into the middle of the park.

A hologram appeared of an old man with a golden cane wearing a sharp suit, "Diana, it's so… unlike you to bring unknown guests to the tower," the hologram spoke with an odd raspy voice.

She smiled brightly, "This is my err… friend and we've come with important questions for ," she answered enthusiastically as he smiled back at her.

"Very well then," Suddenly a massive tower appeared in front of them nearly forty feet tall with a width of ten feet but its unexpected appearance nearly caused Goku to fall back in a scream.

"Jeez, does that always happen?" He asked as a door opened in the otherwise inaccessible tower allowing access for the two.

"Pretty much, whatever you do don't lie to the hologram," she warned as they entered a chasm of some sort, they walked down the stairs through a dark and damp hall that went on for at least 2 or 3 minutes before they reached a small study, two chairs and a fireplace in between, above the chairs were matching paintings of a man and women. The walls were lined with books and antiquities that looked to be thousands if not millions of years old but, also in perfect condition as if time had no hold over them.

The curious Saiyan looked the walls up and down, analyzing the books but not paying attention to their actual contents; Diana stood next to the burning fire turned to face the room, looking around for signs of the doctor. Goku noticed an ern made purely of blue crystal, reaching out to touch it, he was interrupted by a bright golden light flashing from behind, "Don't touch that," a man said as Goku turned around slowly, "It'll absorb your soul and feed on your emotions for a thousand years if you do."

Goku backed away frantically, getting closer to Diana as he did; the man walked towards them wearing a full body blue jumpsuit with golden trim and a gleaming golden helmet covering his entire head, "Kent?" Diana asked as the man nodded.

"Every few decades the Tower needs to be flushed of negative energy; Kent is capable of doing it alone but, he requires my power to do it efficiently," Fate turned and held his hand out in a random direction as a book flew from a shelf and into his hand, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Diana?" He opened the book as the pages shun gold and flipped systematically from cover to cover.

"My friend and I have-"

Fate closed his book suddenly and approached the Saiyan who blinked, "I don't believe we've met; Dr. Fate," he introduced politely as he held his hand out to shake.

The Saiyan smiled and shook Fate's hand, "Son Goku but, you can call me Goku."

"Very well, Diana, Goku, what can I do for you?"

They shared a glance before looking back towards the mystical expert with a serious expression, "Have you ever heard of Trigon, Doctor?"

Fate dropped his book immediately and looked up towards them, "Where did you two hear that name?"

Diana cleared her throat, "Zeus told us; he warned us of a prophecy that would come true on the 18th birthday of his child she would become the portal to allow his return."

Dr. Fate looked away mumbling to himself for a moment, looking his book shelves up and down, "That prophecy is ten-thousand years old, in fact; it was Trigon's last words before he was banished from this realm," he pulled a book from the shelf and flipped open to a random page reading for a moment, "A teenage girl will become the gateway between prison and freedom; Trigon will rise again on the 18th year of his spawns life; even the Lords of Order aren't old enough to be able to confirm this prophecy as true but, if Zeus spoke to you directly…"

Goku and Diana watched as Fate flipped through his book frantically, skimming through the text quickly, "The child will bear the mark of the cursed one, a single gem as a proclamation of his return imbedded in the center of her being," he closed the book and looked towards them, "How much time did Zeus say we have?"

Goku scratched his head nervously, "6 months but-"

"Then the child must be found immediately," he turned to his books and a random one floated from the shelf and into his hands, "the texts don't say much on what she would look like or where she might be which proves to be a problem."

Diana sighed, "Slow down, Doctor, you're pretty quick to jump on top of this; is Trigon really that horrifying?"

Fate slowly looked up at her, "If even a fraction of the things I've heard about Trigon are true… then this entire Multiverse is at risk from his invasion."

The Saiyan and the Princess glanced at one another once again only with a far more worried expression, returning their gaze to Fate as he scrolled through text.

"Satanic theorists once had a beilief that the devils spawn would carry some of his fathers power for defense against threats; it stands to reason that Trigon would follow the same concept to keep his portal healthy," Fate opened a book with a picture of the Earth displayed on the page. Fate waved his hand over the page causing it to glow with a flash of golden light a 3 dimensional hologram appeared above the book. Goku and Diana looked up in awe as the room was filled with a detailed scale of the planet, "I can possibly track and locate her this way, even if she carries only a fraction his power I can sense it."

The globe stopped spinning in front of them as a red dot lit up the map over a region in the United States, "Manhattan; New York, there will be thousands of people but one of them is her."

"I don't wanna burst anyone's bubble here but, there's just no way we can find her with this little information," Goku sighed as Diana rolled her eyes, stepping towards Fate.

"Do you have something we can track her with, short distance," He paused for a moment, looking around the room but truly gazing upon the multi-dimensional circuit that was the Tower of Fate, he stopped, "There is one but, it's not exact, you will have to look for suspicious behavior." On the palm of his hand formed a blood red ruby the size of an apple, "It will glow when you are near her."

Diana looked down at the jewel with a frown, "Even then it'll take days to locate her," she looked at the doctor for another option but was ignored completely.

"I heard they have great restaurants in Manhattan," he responded pulling another book from the shelf magically, "You two have fun; when you find her bring her to me, I will be researching ways to remove the curse from her."

Goku scratched his head, "Are we taking another vacation?" he asked as Diana slapped her face with her hand.

"I think that's what he implied," Diana finished as Fate turned to them.

"Find the girl, I don't care what else you do," and with that a golden ankh appeared beside him and floated through into another part of the Tower.

"Well, he's cryptic…" Goku started, "But also straight forward; not sure which one I like better."

Diana sighed stepping towards him patting him on his chest as she did so, "The soul that lives in his helmet is thousands of years old, time like that can make a person slightly stranger than the ordinary," she glanced away placing a finger to her ear suddenly, "Slow down Bruce; you said a purple cat?"

...

In a flash of instant speed, the two fighters entered the watchtower viewing deck where a spectacle was truly drawing the heroes attention.

Goku appeared immediately next to the closest person, the Batman, stepping forwards and passed him; "What happened?" he asked as he walked towards the event grabbing their attention.

A purple cat-like beast stood up right in the middle of the Watchtower, his clothes resembled that of an Egyptian Pharaoh and his facial expression resembled that of a bored child. One fist was tucked behind his back casually while the other was holding Superman by his wrist; The Kryptonian was on his knees in front of the deity tugging on his trapped hand in agony as the cat creature looked around the room carefully, "Whis are you positive this is Son Goku's location? It doesn't seem like anyone in their right minds would spend their time up here with these people dressed up in cartoon cosplay."

There was a tall man next to him holding a long staff even taller than himself, his colorful clothing and futuristic hair style was completely opposite to the cat's, "Yes, Lord Beerus, this is the Universe and Planet he was on but, he was hiding his power so I just took us to the strongest power I could find."

Goku cleared his throat as he approached, "Goku, wait!" shouted Batman in a whisper as the Saiyan ignored him and continued anyways. They came face to face as Goku narrowed his eyes, "Let him go," he said firmly.

Beerus sighed and released his grip on the man of steel who stood up furious with the cat, "You can't just-"

Beerus stepped closer to him, narrowing his own eyes, "Take your colorful pajamas and your flamboyant partners," he raised his fingers up at incalculable speeds, "And get out of my face," he flicked the Kryptonian a single time in the forehead sending him into the metal walls of the satellite tearing through it like tinfoil.

Batman blinked as Diana sped to help Superman, "This is insane…"

"Can even Goku beat someone like this?" Diana whispered as she checked Clark's pulse.

Goku closed his eyes and tightened his jaw; he slowly tucked his arms by his side and bowed to the deity, "Nice to see you, Lord Beerus."

Batman, Diana and the rest of the heroes currently surrounding them became wide eyes and slack jawed, looking at the man who pummeled Darkseid and defeated Superboy Prime bow to this cat creature with respect… they all backed up slowly aside from Diana and Bruce who stood firm.

"Likewise, Son Goku, it's been a few years…"

"Six decades actually."

"Same difference," he waved his hands casually as Goku sighed in exasperation.

"Is there something I can do for you, Beerus?" He asked quickly.

"Straight to the point then, fine, I came to deliver some news on your home Universe…" he looked around as Whis stood casually not even blinking but, the other heroes produced a tension that could be cut like butter it was so thick, "Are they all going to be staring like this the whole time?"

…

The conference room allowed for founding members only but, at the moment, Bruce, Diana, J'ohn, and a recovering Clark were the only ones aside from Beerus, Whis, and Goku in the room.

"This is… quaint," Whis noted, "Slightly outdated technology but, very homely."

J'ohn narrowed his eyes as Bruce approached, "Did you-"

"I attempted to bombard his mind with my full powered mental attack and he didn't even notice it; his defenses are like Goku's but on an entirely new level," the Martian folded his arms as Bruce approached Beerus instead.

"So this is the Destroyer God?" Bruce asked Goku as the deity raised a brow.

Diana looked him up and down, "This is the one man who ever beat Goku?"

"Is that what he told you?" Beerus laughed, "Well, okay then, sure I'm the only one whose defeated Goku."

Goku pushed passed them both, "What news do you have, Beerus?" he said seriously, a stress level unlike anything Diana had ever seen on Goku was apparent, as if he was facing down death itself.

"He's back."

Goku's eyes widened suddenly as everyone glanced back at his; Clark was still holding his head and leaning slightly but, still managed to speak sarcastically, "Why are you playing the pronoun game here? Is this just a big game to you?"

Beerus chuckled, "Sort of, and he knows who I mean…"

Goku's fist tightened, "I killed him; he can't be back."

"Tell that to all the Galaxies he's wiped out in your name since yesterday; Whis how many?"

Whis sighed, "Sixty-four."

Goku closed his eyes, lowering his head, "You could beat him in a single hit but, you won't, will you?" The Saiyan asked, "Your just as selfish as he is!"

A powerful violet hue erupted from Beerus' nonchalant form as his eyes began glowing a deep red, **"Watch your tone and remember with whom you are speaking, Saiyan."** The entire watch tower was shaking violently as Beerus stepped closer to the unyielding Saiyan, **"My job description includes doing whatever I want and destroying things when I want; hero falls under your job description; you'd best remember that."**

Beerus' aura dissipated and the shaking ceased as the heroes in the room and the rest of the tower caught their balance once again, "I didn't come here because I had to or because I wanted to; Whis simply pointed out that I owe you for fighting in the tournament for me, this was a curtsey call and nothing more."

Whis looked at his staff for a moment and sighed, "You're late for the food tasting with King X'otxpl."

Beerus smiled at everyone kindly and politely bowed, "If you'll all please excuse me…" He placed his hand on Whis' shoulder as a white energy sparked and engulfed them both sending them through the walls of the watchtower and out into space without touching the walls at all.

"Where did he-" Bruce started as Goku turned around still looking at the ground.

"Whis warps time and space and travels at a few septillion times the speed of light…"

Bruce slammed his fist into the conference table drawing everyone's attention, "I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK WHO EXACTLY THEY WERE BECAUSE THAT'S AN OBVIOUS QUESTION AND YOU'RE AN OBVIOUS LIAR WHO WE REALLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BUT, SINCE YOU'RE IN OUR LIVES ANYWAY; WHY DON'T YOU TELL US WHO THE HELL THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

Goku sat down in defeat, closing his eyes and sighing, "He's the Gods biggest mistake, we called him Goku Black."

…

Short ass chapter, deal with it.

Probably won't update until after this Sunday's Dragonball Super episode…

Stay Awesome Gotham


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own DB or DC

Bruce slammed his fist into the conference table drawing everyone's attention, "I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK WHO EXACTLY THEY WERE BECAUSE THAT'S AN OBVIOUS QUESTION AND YOU'RE AN OBVIOUS LIAR WHO WE REALLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BUT, SINCE YOU'RE IN OUR LIVES ANYWAY; WHY DON'T YOU TELL US WHO THE HELL THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

Goku sat down in defeat, closing his eyes and sighing, "He's the Gods biggest mistake, we called him Goku Black."

Clark looked back and forth between the other heroes and Goku himself, "Is he like… a black version of you?"

"No, something entirely different, he used to be known as Zamasu but, eventually he took my face and my name; he's a killer, I know… I created him," Goku kept his head down speaking to the floor but, projecting his voice enough for the others to hear him.

"I think you've spent enough time being cryptic and mysterious, tell us what's going on and we can help you," the Dark Knight suggested as Goku's eyes snapped open and looked up.

"No!" He stood quickly, "He'll destroy your homes; he'll kill your crops and ruin your relationships, he'll rain hell down upon anything you hold dear," Goku turned towards the door, "He's evil incarnate and I barely survived fighting him last time and I had Vegeta and Trunks to back me up… not the Trunks you met but, it'll just confuse you."

Diana sighed, "So that's it? You expect us to just let you go by yourself to die?"

Goku sighed and looked away from her, "I expect you to trust me."

J'ohn stepped up, "We trust you but, this 'Black' character is unknown to us; letting you fight him alone is not a good idea," he placed a sympathetic hand on the Saiyan's shoulder but, he was quickly shrugged off as Goku spun around to defend his case.

"This kind of enemy is nothing like Buu or Superboy Prime or any of them," he sighed and ran a hand through his gravity defying hair, "He's a corrupted Kaio-shin who used his Godly techniques to take my DNA trait of getting stronger as I fight to an entirely new level."

Bruce looked around for a moment before allowing his eyes to fall back on Goku, "You said you created him, how?"

Goku sat back down and folded his legs, "It's complicated, to a point where I'm not sure I fully understand it either but, back when I first met Beerus we were visited by Trunks from 17 years after that moment; he told us of events from a separate time-line but, to keep it simple, we helped not because it was our own future at stake but because it was his reality that he had to eventually return to," He tapped his foot on the floor as he recalled events from his past, "Black came back from the future to find Trunks using a Kai artifact known as a time-ring; I fought him as a Super Saiyan 2 and he used his enhanced Saiyan DNA trait to become stronger than even a Super Saiyan 3 during that fight alone."

Bruce raised a brow, "That doesn't-"

"I told you it was complicated, I'm not finished yet; in order to find Black in the present, we turned to the closest thing in the Multiverse resembling Black's unique Ki Signature; it led us to Zamasu, a Kaio-shin in training. I begged to fight him because of my own foolish vigor and tenacity but, I had no idea he was already harboring hate for all humans so when I defeated him, he swore vengeance." Goku grimaced at his own failures, "It was that crucial moment that sent him on the path to becoming Black, and when I found out, I made it my obligation to stop him."

There was a long silence before Diana cleared her throat, "Look, even if it was your fault, which it isn't, it doesn't mean you have to face him alone; I'd rather die here and now then watch you go in alone!"

"Not this time, Diana," he stepped up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her in, "This ends with one of us dead and if you know anything about me, you'd know I'm not a afraid of death at all."

Clark stood, ignoring his nausea and headache from Beerus' attack and stepped closer to Goku, "Don't talk like you aren't coming back; if that's the case I can't let you go."

Goku chuckled, "I'm a grown man, Clark, unfortunately you don't have a say in this either," he placed separated from Diana who looked furious, terrified or both.

"Why does this always have to happen?" She asked aggravated to no end, "You always have to go somewhere to fight someone; why can't you just ignore it!? You left that Universe behind so let it defend itself!"

Goku smiled, "Normally, I'd agree with you but, Black is not only the Gods in which I served mistake but my own too; if I had been more patient and allowed Zamasu to portray more of his personality to me I may have known it was him and prevented the deaths of billions in both my own time and the alternate one."

He walked up to Bruce and held his hand out, causing the vigilante to look back and forth between the gesture and Goku's eyes; Batman shook his hand as his eyes widened suddenly when he did so.

"I have to go alone and I have to end this alone, I'm so sorry."

Diana lowered her head in defeat as Goku turned away, placing two fingers to his forehead and zipping away across the planet towards the mountains of Peru. He searched the drawers and compartments of his ship briefly before finding exactly what he was looking for, "Home…" he mumbled as he stepped outside his ship and pressed down on the capsule tossing it in the air, "Home."

…

 **Unknown Planet; Eastern Sector**

Goku appeared, looking around for only a second before noticing the barren and destroyed planet beneath him. It was awful, millions of people had rallied to a single city by the looks of it, millions of Ki signatures crowded and afraid as small orb of black and purple formed above their heads and below Goku's. He used instant movement but, it wasn't enough, he appeared just as the energy passed him and obliterated the city; Goku closed his eyes tight, feeling the heat of the explosion but, not looking down at the death that filled the air around him. The brutality of reality bearing down on him with the weight of a thousand planets, which he normally wouldn't mind but, this time it was emotional distress he suffered from, not physical.

A voice startled him out of his self-pity as its familiarity struck him like a truck, "I was five-hundred years old when I took my first life, which is actually very young for a Kai, I remember the look on his face as the light went out behind his eyes."

Goku turned to find a man looking exactly like himself, a literal reflection; only his Gi was black and grey with a red belt tied firmly around his waist. He over looked the burning city with his hands nonchalantly behind his back, the light from the fire of thousands burning below them lit up his face ominously, "Such a small change, almost imperceptible, between life and death; I felt ashamed, I had stolen from him the most precious gift of all… life."

Goku narrowed his eye as he floated to eye level with Black whom didn't take his eyes off the fire below, "but, I also felt something else, pride. Because I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do ill upon my family and that's when I realized what I had done was necessary."

Goku tightened his jaw and clenched his fists, his anger boiled but Black was calm as he stared into the ascension of millions into the afterlife with his Godly eyes, "You see, I had replaced evil with death; and not just human's but all life contains evil even the Kai's are not immune to being corrupted with myself as living proof. Therefore, all life must be replaced with death; and I have killed several trillion more men since then and the Universe is better off for it."

Goku sighed with a serious expression sprayed across his face, "You've taken your last life," he said ignoring all of Black's propaganda and idealism.

Black smiled and took his eyes from the fire for the first time and locked them onto Goku, "No, you've lived your last day."

Goku's Ki fluctuated for a moment as his muscles thickened and his eyes flashed a turquoise glow, his hair sprung upwards as his Godly Ki mixed with that of his Super Saiyan transformation, flinging him into a mighty form of God-like status. His aura exploded around him as he transformed into his final form off the bat; he floated for a moment as Black assumed a Kai fighting style, his hands were flat and placed in positions around his body making for the perfect defensive stance.

Goku charged his opponent without a second word, his fist just barely got into Black's vicinity before the evil Kai's palm was flat against the Saiyans wrist redirecting the blow to the side giving Black the opportunity to slip his free palm into Goku's abdomen sending a shockwave through the air that nearly put out the flames below with hurricane force gale winds.

Goku was slightly surprised but, moved forwards regardless, spinning and throwing a round house kick that was just barely blocked by his former striking hand that stood firm as he spun and slammed his boot into Goku's stomach ejecting a fair amount of saliva and blood into the air as Goku flew through the air slamming into the ground with planet wide earthquakes to match. Black appeared again, and gripped Goku by his head even as the Saiyan reached up to pry the Kai's grip off unsuccessfully; Black's aura skyrocketed with a grey aura outlined by a purple hue, he rushed forwards dragging Goku's skull through the ground for hundreds of miles before he thrusted him forwards and pulled away sending Goku into the side of a broken building, imbedding himself into the concrete.

Black flew forwards with a shout he slammed a fist into Goku's chest that shattered the building behind him and leveled it completely but, not before grabbing Goku by the collar as the rubble tumbled down around them.

"I'll make sure to leave no stone unturned, no human unreleased from this reality; in your name I'll create a better Universe," His words resonated with the Saiyan as his eyes snapped open in fury.

"NOT YET!" Black floated back slightly as a burning red aura engulfed his neon blue one burning the Kai's hand as he shielded his eyes from the energy, "KAIO-KEN!"

Goku floated forwards and shoved Black with force unquantified as he flew through the air skidding across the ground and flying through multiple buildings until the red blur zipped across space around him and stopped his momentum with an outstretched arm. Black stumbled as Goku came from all sides sending an upper cut moving Black into the air and a knee to the back sending him back towards the ground; a round house kick to the ribs sent him back into the air again.

"Ka Me Ha Me… HA!" Goku charged his trademark attack, with the heat of an entire Universe burning around him Black only smiled. The wave passed over him as it ascended into the atmosphere and dissipated into space.

Goku's red hot aura stood firm around his body, amplifying his strength, speed, durability and all aspects of his being. He stared out with his hands outstretched and smoking as both him and Black huffed for breath, only Black was still grinning.

"This is why your body was perfect! I feel stronger already!" He charged his black aura as his energy skyrocketed once again, feeling the ground quake beneath them Goku stepped back slightly.

"Here it comes," Goku sighed as he watched Black's Saiyan hair spring up and change color, it flashed white briefly with surging silver electricity pulsing across his body literally emanating from his muscles and aura. Speaking of which his aura faded into a gleaming white shade, as Black shouted to the heavens he allowed his eyes to change to a piercing a silver even as Goku stared into those eyes with his own turquoise ones.

Goku felt Black's Ki as he changed, the energy flowing through the air like raw energy shooting out around him in every direction; the glowing white lines stretched from his eyes down to his feet and across his entire body. Of course this transformation didn't have even a fraction of the power Vegito had when he fought Majin Buu but, this was the reason the League couldn't be here, they'd be slaughtered. Unlike Vegito, Black was able to control the power already being familiar with using it powering down and allowing his aura to fade away leaving Black with just his white hair and grinning cocky expression; he folded his arms casually and smiled as the white lines across his body hummed in a low tone, "You remember how this ends, don't you?

Goku snorted and charged his Ki, "Times TEN!" He rocketed forwards sending a fist straight for Black's chest only missing when his target dematerialized and struck from above sending him stomach first into the ground briefly dispersing his aura until it came to life again only seconds later. Black kicked at Goku's chest only barely being blocked but, getting a second chance when his other foot struck the Saiyan in the ribs sending him through the already broken city. Black dematerialized dodging, countering and redirecting a flurry of attacks from the Saiyan warrior easily with a smile on his face; Goku struck as fast as he could with all the ferocity and ruthlessness he could muster but, Black was simply too physically superior with this transformation. "It's been so long, I thought you'd have mastered this form by now but, from the looks of it, you haven't even been trying!"

Goku tightened his jaw and shot forwards as Black dodged and countered with a knee to the abdomen knocking the air from his lungs and sending him tumbling back on the ground. Goku got to his hands and knees as his aura was barely holding up at all, he breathed for a moment and wiped the blood from his nose, standing and facing Black. "Kaio-ken times…" he focused his Godly aura into a perfect aura that would protect his body from the harmful powers of the Kai's technique, "TIMES TWENTY!" Goku blasted forwards aiming his fist at Black's head hoping to end it all in one blow, "DRAGON FIST!" a golden ki dragon super charged his fist as he approached the corrupted kai at trillions of times the speed of light being completely unnoticeable to anyone else. His power alone tore through the planet's surface creating a crater the size of a small city around him as he struck his opponent with all of his force shattering the planet completely beneath them; literally tearing the fabric of space around them and shaking the cosmos.

There was barely any planet left to produce an atmosphere and barely any atmosphere to produce smoke but, there was some left covering the smoldering battle field in an ominous mist that shielded the results from outside view. This changed when all the smoke in the area cleared suddenly to find a shocking sight; Goku's fist was outstretched, slammed firmly into Black's palm. The corrupted Kai caught the Saiyans fist before it ever came even close to his face, he squeezed as Goku's aura dispersed and he fell to his knees leaving him barely as a Super Saiyan Blue.

"Don't be afraid, my son, death comes for us all," Black snapped Goku's wrist and grabbed him by the collar pulling him up to eye level, "We can only evade it for so long." Black wound his fist up slamming it into Goku's abdomen for only a second before it pultruded from his back with a platter of crimson blood.

Goku gasped suddenly as his hair was forced back into its base state, his eyes returned to their normal raven black, "Forgive and have mercy upon him…" Goku's memories flashed before his eyes, seeing his son's and family as happy as they could be eating dinner in their home before the Cell Games, "Excuse him and pardon him," Training with Master Roshi for the first time and doing farm work with Krillin, "Make honorable his reception," The Justice League questioning him for the first time after his arrival nearly half a year ago, meeting Bruce, Clark, J'ohn, Barry… "Protect him from the punishment of the grave…" Kissing Diana for the first time on a distant planet as Vegito, feeling her warmth and confidence flooding through him; Black pulled his fist back and formed an orb of Ki in his palm outstretching towards Goku, "And from the torment of the fire," the memories stopped as the flash of purple engulfed him suddenly disintegrating his clothes and then slowly his body. His last thought was of Diana and where she would go without him.

…

Stay Awesome Gotham


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own DC or DB

 **4 Days Later**

Diana flew through the air slamming onto the matt and shaking the Watchtower briefly; Arthur Curry AKA Aquaman took a swig of his hard whisky and wiped his mouth with his wrist, "There has to be more fight in ya then that."

"You haven't even scratched the surface," She stood and ran in sliding to her knees staying out of arm's length and slapping his ankle with her palm flipping him over onto his back as she slide past; she stood to her feet and grabbed the whisky bottle mid-air before it dropped.

Arthur looked up at her as she took a long, drawn out gulp of the burning liquor before holding her hand out to help him up, "You might wanna slow down there, lady; you'll spill your guts."

She handed him back the empty bottle before gasping for air and holding back a burb, "Don't worry about me; go again?"

"Sparring never gets old to you?" He asked as he circled the matt with her.

She broke off and grabbed her blade from the edge of the matt, "Yea, that's why we use weapons," he smiled at her as she tossed him his long golden trident which he twirled above his head in between his fingers.

They ran at each other with unfathomable precision with the sparks of clashing metal raining down around them.

…

Bruce sat at the main computer in the central hub of the orbiting satellite scrolling through meta-human that were organized into a list; Clark approached from behind placing his hands on the Bat's shoulder, "What is all this?" he asked quickly.

"A contingency plan," he answered cryptically.

"For?"

"I'll tell you when the League reconvenes on Sunday; I'm not sure I have something here yet," he quickly exited out of the secure file and spun around in the rotating chair, "Any sign of-"

"I can see and hear almost everything on a hemisphere and so far nothing matches a sighting or report of him," he sighed and rubbed his temples, "I think the first place he'd come is here, right?"

Bruce rubbed his chin for a moment, "I'm not so sure."

"I am," Diana interrupted, "He isn't dead, he's just not back yet." She dried her face and chest of sweat and wrapped the white towel around her neck as she stepped towards the two heroes.

"It's been three days, Diana, why wouldn't he-"

"I have fought battles that have lasted years non-stop; he could still be fighting as we speak," she looked down for a moment and sighed, "What else am I supposed to believe?"

Clark placed his hand on her shoulder, "Look, we all want to put our faith in him but, I think it's time you prepare yourself for the possibility that things didn't go Goku's way… not this time," The man of steel walked away with his cape fluttering behind him as he closed the door behind him.

"Diana," Bruce muttered, "I just wanted to-"

"You never liked him, did you?" She asked without looking over.

He paused closing his eyes, "I never like anyone at first," he answered, "But, I never would have asked for a situation like this."

Diana looked at him with watery eyes, "How are we supposed to get on with our lives after he made such an impression?"

"We can't," Bruce said after contemplating for nearly a minute, "We just can't…" She fell into his arms crying into his shoulder for the third time in as many days.

…

Everything was dark but, not like he couldn't see but, like there was nothing to see in the first place; he didn't exist and nothing existed around him but, he was just there. Goku was in the darkness for longer than he could remember until eventually it all flushed away as his head cleared and his mind cleared with it.

"Wake up, nit-wit," a raspy voice demanded. His body felt slightly heavier as if something was weighing him down ever so slightly; he sat up and opened his eyes looking around quickly and anxiously for a moment gasping for breath, "Relax, jeez, you're fine."

Goku looked around as he noticed the sky above was purple and the grass below him was at a constant curve; his body was heavy because he was under 10 times Earth's gravity and the raspy voice coming from none other than King Kai himself.

"King Kai?" Goku asked holding his head, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you never do," The Kai answered, "King Yemma informed me that you had passed and I asked him for a favor; he allowed you to keep your body so that you could resume your training with me!"

Goku scratched his head, "No offence but, I finished my training with you over a century ago; what could you possibly teach me?"

A vein nearly popped on the Kai's forehead, "I am a Kai! I have a thousand techniques I could teach you! Instead, I think I'll focus on one you already know."

Goku scratched his head and narrowed his eyes, "Uhhhhhmm….?"

"The Kaio-Ken!" He shouted at the Saiyan who backed up slightly.

"I already mastered the Kaio-Ken; I even incorporated it into my most powerful form."

"You think Kaio-Ken times twenty is the full extent of the technique?"

Goku rubbed his chin slowly, "Well I do remember using the times fifty against Majin Buu but, it didn't even make a significant difference and I only considered it because I was Vegito and knew my body could handle it; I'd never try that in this body!"

King Kai turned around stroking his whiskers, "There is a way to make your body physically strong enough to extend the Kaio-Ken but, you won't like it…"

Goku's face resembled that of a begging puppy now as he put his hands on his hips, "Awe, come on King Kai, just tell me!"

"All you have to do is master Super Saiyan 4…"

Goku narrowed his eyes and looked away, "No way never mind I think I'll train with the Grand Kaio or something," he turned around as King Kai chuckled.

"It's ok if you can't do it; it was just a suggestion…"

Goku threw his hands up, "Of course I can do it but, at what cost? Gotenks nearly destroyed Earth using that technique… TWICE!"

"That's why you master it here, in the afterlife where your body has unlimited stamina; this way there's no Earth to destroy!"

Goku looked away suspiciously, "I suppose… but, I don't have my tail anymore… how am I supposed to transform?"

"Saiyan tails can regrow and with a little Kai training it should be no problem… this training could push you to new heights, what do you say?"

There was a long pause before Goku smiled, "I guess you've made an offer I can't refuse but, is it cool if we move to the Grand-Kaio planet anyways? The gravity there is stronger and I'd love to see some old friends again."

…

Bruce stepped through the halls of the watchtower slowly; in his hands was a secret that he should have shared four days ago but hoped he wouldn't have to, his hopes were dashed thoroughly.

Clark sighed as he leaned against the console, "Finally, he's here," he announced just before the metallic door to the bay opened revealing the dark knight.

Diana sighed, "Why did you call us here?" she asked with a bored tone but, instead of an answer she was answered with a circular metal device flying through the air and landing in her hands, "What is this thing?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out; Goku gave it to me just before he left four days ago," This comment caused Diana to raise her brow.

"Why am I only hearing about this now!?" She shouted as he passed her and pulled up a file on the computer.

"I did an internal scan of the circuitry which is at least a century or two ahead of anything we're capable of," he pulled up diagrams and x-rays on the screen of the device, "From what I can tell, it's a radar of some sort tuned to specifically pick up a single frequency but, which one is a complete mystery to me."

Diana huffed, "Answer my question Bruce," her rage boiled as Clark grabbed the device from her hand.

"What would Goku be searching for that he would need radar to find it with?" He mused as Bruce rubbed his chin and then it hit him like a truck.

"We're idiots," he mumbled as the two looked back at him strangely.

Clark sighed, "Speak for yourself," Diana fumed getting in Bruce's face this time.

"Stop ignoring me, Bruce," he turned to face her and without a second word he smiled.

"He wants us to find the Dragonballs."

Clark and Diana shared a glance before turning back to him.

"Bruce, there are no Dragonballs in this Universe; what does he expect us to find?" Clark asked precociously.

"Obviously we need to go to his Universe, that's where he died so that's where we would bring him back," Bruce turned to his computer deep in thought, "Only question is how we get there…"

"This is all on the assumption that he's dead; we don't know anything for sure," Diana added as she folded her arms across her chest.

Clark sighed, "Well, if it turns out he's not dead, we can ask the eternal dragon where he is and the second wish can be to bring him back."

Bruce nodded, "So its settled, we need to-"

"Kal?" a female voice echoed through the bay as it sounded again, "I know you can hear me!"

"Kara?" Clark turned around and faced the door as Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl entered the bay; she wore a skin tight blue and red suit that cut off at the upper-thighs, a red cape with the golden 'S' symbol emblazoned across it fluttered behind her and her shoulder length blonde hair swayed with every step.

"What's up? We're in the middle of something," He asked as she approached them with a bored expression slowly and playfully punching Clark in the arm as she approached.

"Exactly, I'm bored!" she turned to the others and smiled, "Diana, Bruce, what's with the doom and gloom?"

"You remember Son Goku right?" Diana stated as she rubbed her arm trying to explain.

"Who doesn't? He's got the League record for the most weight ever lifted in the training room," Her smile faded slowly as she looked at them both, "Did something happen?"

Bruce stood and walked passed her, "He died."

Kara blinked for a moment as Diana grunted angrily, "You don't know that!"

"Regardless," Bruce started as he turned back, "We're going to his Universe to get answers, you want in?"

Kara smiled brightly, "Do I?"

"She doesn't," Clark interrupted quickly, "She's barely 18 she isn't ready for his Universe."

"Not ready? You trained me to face Doomsday, Gog, Luther, Darkseid, and Rao knows how many other villains and btw I'm 42."

"Your ship was frozen and so was your mind, you're still mentally and physically 18," Clark folded his arms and sighed, "And trust me, none of them even compare to the beings in his Universe."

"Well, on this planet, 18 is the legal age of independence in most countries including America so therefore; I will be joining this mission regardless of your opinion on the matter," She folded her arms under her rather large bust and smiled victoriously.

Clark scoffed, "Thanks for the backup, Bruce."

"I've been employing the help of skilled teens for years; I realize we could use an extra Kryptonian for this," he tapped away at his computer as Diana stayed silent and watched, "I tracked Goku's ship to the Peruvian mountains, it hasn't moved in days."

"I could've told you that," Diana sighed, "I was with him when he put it there."

"Of course you were," Bruce sighed and walked passed her again towards the exit.

"Excuse me?"

"You were out with him instead of dealing with Trigon like you should've been," He announced as Kara and Clark gulped loudly.

"Hey Kara, do you remember that thing in the other room that I was gonna show you that one time," Clark stuttered loudly and pointed to the door.

"I remember it was great let's take a look!" Kara responded loudly as they both headed for the exit quickly.

Diana and Bruce were quiet for several seconds until Diana shattered that silence like glass, "So not only did you keep Goku's little gift from me but, you've been spying on us too?"

"Fate was wondering what had happened to you two, he said he thought you'd be in Manhattan looking for a demon child," he clicked his teeth and sighed, "Turns out there's an interdimensional demon coming to wipe the multiverse from the face of existence, thanks for the warning."

"I can only see one inch in front of me, Bruce and right now the whole Black ordeal is all I can see," She sighed for a moment and rubbed her temples, "Zeus told us we had six months to prepare so-"

"That's 5 months and three weeks that we have now, no thanks to you," Bruce commented as he approached her.

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

"Diana, Princess of the obvious, you were so busy enjoying yourself with him that you lost sight of what really matters here," He put his finger in her face and she slapped it away quickly.

"Not all of us would isolate ourselves like you do; you decided that you couldn't have me and all of this at the same time and you're just jealous that Goku never had a problem with handling both."

"I don't have super powers so, the reason I didn't want… us, was because one day I'm not going to come back and it would leave you broken," he scoffed quickly and turned around, "What do you know? Goku didn't come back and look at you, you're in shambles; I can smell the alcohol from here."

Diana grunted in response as she folded her arms, "Not everyone is as cold as you are, I can't stop my feelings at a whim; I love him."

"And I loved you, maybe if he had never come along…"

Diana closed her eyes, "Don't throw what ifs in my face Bruce, what we had is gone now and there's nothing either of us can do to bring it back."

"I know but, even so, I can't bear seeing you like this," he sighed and looked back at her, "I'll bring him back to you if it means seeing you happy again."

Diana smiled slightly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Bruce, I don't know what to say…"

"Just… lead us to his ship," he sighed and turned around running his hand through his short hair, "We should be able to find some of Trunks' universe capsules in there."

…

Goku sat meditating in the center of an abandoned tournament ring; he remembered fighting with Pikkon and Olibu along with all the fun he had training with them, he wondered if they were still around the Grand-Kaio planet but, this planet was the after-life for the souls of those who deserve to continue living after death, which means its much larger than any planet in the mortal Universe making it difficult to locate just two people.

King Kai approached from the entrance, "I cleared our training here with the Grand-Kai, he wanted me to let you know that your training session with him is still scheduled for about 800 years from now," the short kai hopped into the ring slowly approaching the Saiyan.

"If only I had 800 years to spare," Goku sighed and stood up to greet him, "But, I don't, Black is an issue _now_ and I need the power to beat him _now."_

King Kai smiled, "Well, let's get started then, I want you to show me everything you got."

Goku blinked for a moment, "You mean… all of it?"

"Everything you have without using God Ki," King Kai held his hands behind his back, "To master Super Saiyan 4 you'll need to ignore the God Ki for a while and focus on your physical Saiyan strengths… here," the Kai raised his hands as weights materialized on his wrists and ankles.

"Hmph," Goku threw a few punches before looking back at the Kai, "This isint very heavy at all…"

"Well, its 10 Tons each like last time making the total about 4,000 tons with the 100 times gravity here," King Kai rubbed his chin for a moment, "You've obviously surpassed your previous limit, what's say we change those weights to 100,000 tons each?"

Goku smiled; "Making the total… uh…" he counted on his fingers for a moment as King Kai sighed in shame.

"40 Million Tons with the enhanced gravity; get as strong as you'd like for some reason you never get passed fifth grade math."

Goku chuckled lightly as the Kai held his hands out and the weights flashed brightly around him for a moment before pulling him down suddenly, "Woah!" the Saiyan pulled his arms up with a drop of sweat dripping down his temple, he smiled and shadow boxed for a few seconds before King Kai interrupted.

"Power up to your maximum like I told ya to!"

Goku nodded channeling his Super Saiyan Ki throughout his body, his clear aura erupted and quickly gained yellow highlights before being completely engulfed in golden energy as his hair sprung up and his strength, speed, power, all increased fifty times over. He furthered the transformation as his hair spiked up slightly and his aura gained an electric current running through it. The weights were irrelevant now, barely pulling him down at all he screamed, pushing passed this limit onto the next one. His hair grew long, his eyebrows disappeared, his eyes became serious and voice deepened considerably. The screaming continued as his aura grew brighter and brighter, the arena shook and cracks formed around him on the ground running through the stadium bleachers; King Kai kept his smile and stood nonchalantly as hurricane force winds blew past him with enough force to rip a house from the Earth.

Goku's yelling ceased and his aura shrank slightly as the electricity flowed around him, he breathed heavily rubbing his wrists and cracking his fingers, "King Kai," he muttered with a deep serious voice, "Beerus was able to flick me into submission in this state even while holding back considerably he outclassed me in every way; Is Super Saiyan 4 even worth mastering at this point?"

King Kai adjusted his tiny glasses and scoffed, "Of course not, Super Saiyan 4 is pathetic compared to your Godly Essence but, mastering it will give you a different form to fall back on should you run out of God Ki _and_ the training necessary to master it will increase your physical strength considerably."

Goku sighed, "I guess."

King Kai continued to smile and waved his at him, "Clearly 100,000 tons isn't enough for you, this training has to be physically strenuous and the weights are too light for you now; how's about we multiply the current weight by ten-thousand each?"

Goku counted on his fingers adding zeros and looking around, "Wouldn't that be like-" the weights enhanced at the Kai's will pulling him down slightly as he struggled to gain balance he managed to sputter, "-400 Billion Tons!"

"Sorry but, we need to push your body to its physical limit if we're going to regrow your tail," Goku chuckled as he picked himself up and threw a punch that was so slow even Batman could've dodged it, "I've been meaning to increase my training but, I haven't had the time."

"No time like after you're dead, right?"

…

Bruce tossed tools, random blankets, canned food, plates and more all out of the way and onto the floor as he searched cupboard after cupboard and drawer after drawer searching for the Dyno Capsules.

Diana leaned against the door of the room they shared the night before he left, she sighed loudly as it still hadn't been properly made or cleaned and in all honesty still smelled like his scent, the scent she couldn't seem to get enough of.

Clark looked around with his X-Ray vision while Kara ate some potato chips, crunching into them loudly; Bruce looked back and narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" she asked with crumbs on her lips, "You tossed them on the floor not me."

Bruce grunted and continued searching, "Found them," Clark announced as he slowly floated up the stairs and into the bedroom where Diana moved aside and allowed him to pass. Clark opened the night-stand drawer and there it was, at least half a dozen tiny capsules lying in wait.

"This one is the one for his ship for sure," Diana pulled it out leaving five others to be checked, "The others could be anything, I don't know."

Bruce pulled one out and sighed, "Only one way to find out…" he pressed he top and tossed it onto the bed as it exploded it left a large refrigerator in its place.

Bruce sighed and Clark simply broke out in laughter; Kara smiled and looked at them all back and forth, "Its fully stocked isn't it."

Diana smiled, "I'd be shocked if it wasn't."

Bruce pulled another out and pressed down on it before tossing it across the room allowing its plume of smoke to explode and disperse revealing a round yellow portal floating in its place.

"Well that's it," Bruce stated as he approached it, "We don't know where in his Universe it will take us but, if its anything like the last portal we went through, we'll be on his Earth when we exit."

Clark smiled and nudged Diana, "You ready?"

"I'm ready for some answers," She frowned and approached the portal, "And something to hit!" she shouted as she jumped through the portal followed by Bruce and Clark. Kara downed the last of her chips and tossed the wrapper, zooming into the portal quickly as it closed behind her.

…

The Lookout always had the best view of Earth, especially if you were an alien that could see thousands of miles in a straight line and hear events happening across Galaxies. Piccolo looked out over the edge of the lookout, watching the humans below, looking for trouble and hoping for the years of peace to continue.

Two swords clashed behind him, faster than the speed of light sparks flew as a purple and orange blur clashed against each other over and over. The fighting ceased when a beam of Ki flew passed Piccolo's head and nearly vaporized him.

"Would you two knock it off!?" Piccolo screamed in anger as he turned around, "If you remember correctly you two are supposed to be guardians of the Earth so act like it!"

Trunks and Goten ceased their battle and rubbed the back of their heads simultaneously, "S-Sorry Piccolo," Goten announced as he approached the Namekian with Trunks following behind.

Piccolo scoffed, "I figured when you wished for eternal youth your minds would still mature eventually but, fifty years later you still act like children!"

"Of course we would," Trunks laughed casually, "Even half-Saiyans don't start maturing until their at least a hundred, I mean take a look at Goten's dad!"

"You two should take your jobs more seriously," he cleared his throat and turned towards them, "If something were to happen us three are the only ones actually fit to do anything about it."

Trunks and Goten looked down in shame as the son of Goku tossed his sword aside and Trunks slid his into its sheath tied firmly across his back.

Suddenly a flash of light illuminated the entire Lookout as a circular portal opened up just feet from them.

Goten stepped forwards slowly, "D-Dad?"

"And something to hit!" they heard a female voice call out as Diana flew through the portal rolling to halt in front of them.

Goten raised a brow as Bruce and Clark followed suit, "Oh, it's you three, where's my dad?"

They shared a look with each other before a blue and red blur flew through the portal passed the three heroes and slammed into Trunks as they tumbled to a halt with the new-comer lying generously on top of the Half-Saiyan teen.

"Agh, would you watch where your… your-" She was breath taking, her eyes as blue as the ocean on the brightest days, her hair as blonde as the beaches sand in the hottest seasons, her skin as smooth as a pebble in a flowing river. She held her head and sat up; realizing she was sitting on someone she quickly squealed and stood up trying to help him up.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" She dusted him off quickly and smiled, "My super speed could use some super breaks heh," Her vocabulary was fine until she locked eyes with him, after that, she could barely make a word out before her tongue melted in her mouth. His hair was an odd purple and cut at shoulder length, his eyes gleaming raven black, and he was several inches taller looking down at her.

They just stared at each other for several seconds as Bruce simply face palmed in shame, "We've been here thirty seconds and I think they're already in love."

Clark scoffed, "Maybe they'd know it too if they'd say anything."

Goten waved his hand in the space between Trunks' and Kara's eyes as they both snapped out of it, blushing profusely and turning away leaving Goten to sigh in disappointment, "Come on, man, think like a guardian not like a teenage boy!"

"We are teenage boys and besides," Trunks looked over to the three heroes standing in front of him and the others, "I think they'll be doing all the talking anyways…"

…

Goku pushed himself up from the ground, still as a Super Saiyan 3 with his 400 Billion Ton weights on but, now it had gotten even more difficult as there was a forty foot tall iron dumbbell laying on his back taking up most of the space in the arena, way on top of the weight was King Kai sitting peacefully reading a good book and sipping some tea.

He sipped his tea and placed it on its small dish, "You're barely lifting a trillion tons in total, once you get used to this I'll increase the weight even more!"

Goku barely managed to spit out the words "Damn it!" before falling towards the ground again and preparing to push upwards again; normally this weight would be nothing as a Super Saiyan Blue but, in this form, his strength was nerfed drastically.

Goku's aura skyrocketed as he pushed up and King Kai was lifted fully into the air, "Hmph, nice work," the kai placed his hand casually on the weight and increased it ten times as the Saiyan fell back towards the ground struggling to keep his body from being crushed.

…

Trunks and Goten simply looked up at Piccolo after they were told what had happened, they had no idea what to do against a foe like Black considering they were both only 12 years old when the incident occurred with Future Trunks.

Piccolo merely sighed loudly, turning around and looking out over the edge of the Lookout, "The Dragonballs cannot help you."

Diana, Bruce and Clark shouted, almost in unison, "What?!"

"Goku was already revived by the Dragonballs once before many years ago; it can't be done again…"

Diana looked at the ground and sighed feeling a hollow emptiness entering her mind like the plague, "Then why would Goku give us this?" Bruce called out handing the radar over to Piccolo.

"That's… That's the…" Piccolo's eyes widened quickly as he snatched it from Batman's hand looking the vigilante in the eyes of his emotionless cowel, "Where did you get this?"

"Like I said, Goku gave it to me," he answered as Trunks caught sight of it.

"Hey, that's the Super Dragonball Rad-" he was immediately tackled to the ground by Goten who wrestled him putting him in choke hold.

Kara stepped forwards and asked, "The Super Dragonballs? Is that really a thing?"

Piccolo sighed loudly once again as he turned to them, "The Dragonballs were made by scraping the essence off of the Super Dragonballs which are completely omnipotent with no limit to what your _one_ wish can be."

The two Saiyan teens stood up excitedly, "Whis and Vados gathered them back up a few decades ago while the Destroyer Gods were asleep! We could totally take you guys there!"

Piccolo shouted, "You two are nitwits! Have you forgotten that only those who speak the ancient language can summon the Dragon God?"

Goten and Trunks looked down in disappointment, "Oh, yeah."

"Well, who speaks this ancient language? You don't have to help us; we'll ask this person ourselves…" Bruce stated as he coldly stared Piccolo down, the Namekian didn't seem fazed though.

"Only Whis and Vados know the ancient language and they don't really do anything without the Destroyer God's approval first," Goten answered as Trunks glanced at Supergirl whom twirled her hair, glancing back at the Saiyan boy. Trunks immediately looked away the second their eyes met but, Kara simply blushed and smiled before looking away quickly as well.

"Actually," they all turned to see Dende exiting the temple that was built atop the lookout millennia ago, "Ever since the Super Dragonballs were used to restore Universe 6's Earth, I've been learning the language and I think I know enough to wish Goku either back to life or back to us."

Diana turned to face him, "You're the Namekian who can heal people, right?"

Clark smiled, "I think we met last time, this is Batman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl. I go by Superman," he announced as Dende's memory sparked.

"Of course, how I could I forget in just a few months?" He wondered as his memory was now jogged.

Trunks stood in front of Dende and held his hand out to Supergirl, "They call me Trunks."

"Supergirl," She said shaking his hand, "But, you already knew that." She thought for a moment and let go of his hand, "Ya know what, you can call me Kara instead."

…

This chap was bit longer so I hoped you all enjoyed.

KEEP REVIEWING! It feeds me…

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own DC or DB

Goku felt like he was a pretty patient man, he waited 7 years to see his second son for the first time, he spent 10 months training for the first world martial arts tournament, and he went 80 years without fighting a real opponent before beginning to complain about it. He considered himself extreamly patient until this very moment where he pushed the massive thousand foot tall and wide iron weight up with his arms; he didn't know how much weight he was pushing anymore, a hundred trillion tons? Maybe a quadrillion tons? It was impossible for someone with an eighth grade intellect to possibly quantify the weight he was pushing, however; he knew how many times he'd pushed it up above his head and back down to his shoulders although he still needed to count aloud to keep track.

"47 Million 863 thousand 410, 47 Million 863 thousand 411," the counting seemed endless but, the sweat had long since dried off of his forehead and the weights had slowly become lighter and lighter in his eyes.

King Kai snored loudly on a long beach chair with his arms placed peacefully across his rotund stomach, a small bubble of snot expanded and contracted with his even breaths until a loud thundering exploded in front of him causing a portion of the Galaxy sized Grand Kaio Planet to shake viciously around him knocking the Kai off his chair and onto his face.

"Bubbles, get the hell out of my… car?" He pulled himself up and looked around as Goku walked towards him; the earthquake was caused only by Goku setting his weights down on the ground.

"Why did you stop, Goku?" The teacher asked glaring at him for disobeying his instructions.

"It got easy and boring; I was doing that for days!"

King Kai stroked his whiskers and turned around, "Remember, time flows differently in this place. A day of training here is worth years of training back on Earth. I'm sure you'll be ready for Black the next time you see him," the Kai turned to him as Goku's face turned long and disdainful.

"I haven't even turned Super Saiyan 4 yet! I've been training for so long and yet the results are the same!" He pulled the edge of his Gi down to just above his backside and pointed to the long lump pultruding from his tail-bone, "It needs to grow faster."

"These kinds of things can't be rushed," King Kai snorted and chuckled, "What should we do, tie you to a rock and yank on it with giant plyers?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "I guess that would be pretty ridiculous, huh?"

"Exactly, the tail will grow naturally the longer you physically push yourself," King Kai walked up to Goku and snapped his fingers causing a light to cover the Saiyan's body and leave a long, thick, body suit in its place. He appeared to be half marshmallow with it on as its massive weights immediately pulled him to the ground with a massive crater forming around him.

"That suit is filled with a Kachin substitute that weighs just about as much as the real thing," he snorted and walked away as Goku struggled to even move, "Call me when you finally stand up!"

…

A fiery blaze engulfed an entire solar system as its resident star became a Supernova, quickly expanding millions of miles out vaporizing planets in its wake. The darkness quickly consumed the area as the exploding star dissipated and condensed its remaining mass into neutron star material; Black watched from afar as life was replaced with death trillions of times over, "In the name of justice…" he whispered to himself as a light engulfed him from behind.

A large disc-like ship floated toward him from behind shining its beams of light in his direction as he slowly turned towards it, placing two fingers to his head he vanished. At that same instance he appeared on the ship as all of the crew and its leaders bowed to him with respect.

"Lord Black, I'm happy to say that the entire Planet Trade Organization is now at your full disposal spite Imperium's rebellion nearly a full cycle ago," a short soldier approached him and kneeled in front of him, "An army of trillions is now at your finger-tips, we will follow your dream of total annihilation of-" He was cut short by beam of energy slicing casually through his neck and cutting off his head.

Black put his smoking finger down and sighed, "It's not a dream; it's a reality. And it's not annihilation, its relief."

The other soldiers and crew members bowed their heads quickly with visible drops of sweat lining their temples, "For far too long the universe had been filled with mindless violence and destruction. Civilizations rise, they peak, and then they are brought to rubble by civil war of some kind."

Black approached the glass viewing bay of the ship, looking out at the darkness that surrounded him, "I once visited a planet with my old master, this planet was primitive with sentient life beating and killing each other for no good reason at all… we used a time-ring to view the planet a thousand years later and sadly, not a single thing had changed."

They looked back and forth between each other as they kept their heads down; most of the tyrants they had worked for were just conquering for conquering's sake but, this man had a deep purpose. A drive that went further beyond just wanting immortality or control over the cosmos; he genuinely wanted peace even if he was going about it in a sadistic way.

"It became clear to me that this Universe is plagued with corrupted life and if its ever going to recover, it needs to be reset completely," He looked at his own hand and tightened it slowly, "This time when life blooms in the Universe, the Kai's will act with a heavy hand. Eradicating threats and destroying those who sought to do ill upon others."

He sighed and turned towards his soldiers, "Of course corruption is inevitable and unavoidable. There will be thieves and pillagers but, it's the senseless violence I WILL not tolerate," the space ship shook around him as the metal of the ship bent inwards ever so slightly; he caught his composer and cleared his throat, "You are ending life in the Universe, yes, but never for a moment take a life without remembering why you are doing it… for justice!"

"For Justice!" They shouted in unison as he smiled back at them, they stood and filed out of the room leaving Black to turn back to the window, looking out at the distant stars that illuminated space in the distance.

…

Bruce tapped his foot impatiently as Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo looked out over the edge of the Lookout; appearing to stare down at the clouds, in reality they were searching the planet with their Ki sense locating individuals.

Diana looked back at Clark who shrugged and folded his arms, "Uhm, what exactly are we waiting for?"

Piccolo spoke up, "Black is clever, if he even suspects we're trying to bring Goku back, he'll try his best to stop us."

Goten continued for him, "So, we decided to locate some allies that can help us fight."

"If we go up against Black with an army, it'll at least limit his options," Trunks said as he opened his eyes and turned to Piccolo, "I found the junior's, let's pick them up on the way to _him_."

"Are you joking?" Piccolo answered, "Not only are they immature but, they're untrained."

Goten scoffed, "They're no stronger then we were when we had to fight Buu," he turned to Diana and flashed a cocky smile, "You wanna meet one of Goku's descendants?"

Diana blinked without actually knowing what to say next.

…

"In this corner we have last year's grand champion of the junior division," the old blonde man with a receding hairline waved his hand over to the child in the right hand corner before announcing his name, "Goku Junior!"

The boy smiled and waved, he was identical to Goku when he was a child fighting at the same exact tournament grounds. He wore a torn up blue Gi with a red headband tied across his forehead.

"And in this corner we have last year's runner up, Vegeta Junior!" The announcer waved over to the spikey haired child wearing a blue jumpsuit and white gloves.

The contestants stepped towards each other slowly with cocky grins on their faces eagerly cracking their knuckles, "I won't let you beat me this time!" Goku Jr. stated firmly as he tightened his head band and assumed a fighting stance similar to Goku's.

"You couldn't stop me last year or the year before, I'm just better blood," he smiled and assumed his own fighting position similar to Vegeta's trademark stance.

"We'll see about that!" Goku slammed his boot into the ring-floor and propelled himself through the air with a boom of sound he connected his elbow into Vegeta's guarding forearm creating a shockwave that shook the tournament grounds. The Saiyan descendants dematerialized from sight exchanging blows at speeds faster than the raging crowds could follow; Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Kara had arrived undetected and began observing the battle of the junior's from afar.

"Impressive," Superman muttered as he followed their movements easily, "I mean for mostly human fighters."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and Clark chuckled, "I meant they aren't even in the same ball park as Goku or I."

Piccolo stepped forwards and folded his arms as he watched them, "Their Saiyan DNA is so diluted over the decades that they can barely break the speed of light if at all; I'm not even sure if they could destroy a planet."

Trunks tapped Piccolo in the arm, "I sparred with them before; they aren't so bad."

Goten interrupted from the other side, "They remind me a lot of us when we were kids training to fight Buu."

"Have you ever thought about teaching them fusion?" Trunks asked putting a finger to his chin and looking up for a moment.

"That's not a bad id-"

"Focus," Piccolo grunted, "that's a conversation for another time."

Goku Jr. dodged a hook-jab combination only to fall victim to a reverse round kick that knocked him back towards the ring creating a small crater, "What's the matter? Can't keep the altitude?"

The dust cleared suddenly as the teen's aura exploded with a golden blaze and a furious shout that echoed across the stage dissipating the smoke with a wave of outward energy. His facial expression had taken one of rage and seriousness; Vegeta Jr. smiled and folded his arms floating down towards his opponent, "I thought you said to leave that trick for another time?"

"I lied," Goku stated simply dematerializing from sight and heading straight for his rival with a golden trail of light following behind him.

Vegeta Jr. smiled and tightened his jaw, he shouted quickly taking deep breaths as his onyx eyes were flushed with a turquoise haze, his hair shot up and he charged at Goku with equal speed.

Clark sighed, "We don't have time for this," He disappeared from sighed leaving the other heroes as the two fighters approached one another, so slow in comparison to Superman that they were moving in slow motion, the Man of Tomorrow stepped into the ring and stood between the fighters.

The children couldn't stop themselves as both of their fists slammed into either side of Clark's body; the area fell silent as the announcer nearly fell over from the shockwave but, made sure to keep his balance to narrate as best he could.

"It seems like a new challenger has… has entered the ring unexpectedly!"

The smoke cleared and the Superman was barely even bothered by the two children's attack as he stood in their midst, like a God with the sun gleaming behind him, "I'm sorry but this 'event' is over, we need to speak to you two."

Goku Jr. allowed his hair to return to normal with a short breath of relief, "We?"

Some fans began booing and others threw cups and snacks into the ring but, the man of steel barely noticed; Vegeta Jr. charged his aura further and strengthened his muscles quickly, "No one tells me what to do!"

He flew at sub-sonic speeds, landing mountain shattering punches all over the invulnerable Kryptonian and honestly, he didn't seem impressed. He caught the Saiyan's fists in his palms and looked him in the eyes, "That was uncomfortable…"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he pulled on his hands attempting to break the aliens grip, "Damn! Who the hell are you?!"

"He's with me," A deep voice that demanded respect called out from the stands as the group approached the fighters, "I apologize for interrupting old friend but we have some business with these two…"

The announcer smiled and fixed his glasses quickly, clearing his throat, "No, of course, this happens every few decades I get it; I'll prepare the runner-ups," he wiped the nervous sweat from his brow and walked off the stage, trying to calm the public as best he could.

"What makes you think I care about what the green-man says? I'm my own Saiyan," Vegeta pulled his hands from Clark's grip and crossed his arms, turning around as Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"You're 1/16th Saiyan, kid, don't flatter yourself," He smiled and turned away as well, "I fought side by side with real Saiyans fighting real battles… maybe I'd think about training you some time…"

Vegeta Jr. stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to see the Namekian flashing a cocky smile, "You- You knew him, didn't you?"

"I did," Piccolo turned and stepped forwards placing a hand on the young Saiyan's shoulders, "I can tell you all about him and his fighting styles, if you help me now."

Vegeta grunted shrugging the Namekian away; Goku Jr. smiled brightly and pumped a fist in the air, "I'm in! I'm in! I wanna hear all about your adventures Mr. Piccolo!"

Vegeta gasped suddenly turning around, "If that trash wearing idiot is going then so am I!"

Diana shared a look with Clark and Kara as they both turned to Bruce whom simply didn't seem fazed by their strange behavior, "Are these the only fighters we're picking up?" The Batman asked as he approached Piccolo.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you," Piccolo looked down at Bruce who raised a brow, "None of us have actual teleportation abilities and the flight to our next fighter is a long one; plus after that we need to go to other planets…"

"And?"

"And I don't think it's safe for you to come," Piccolo sighed loudly and closed his eyes, "I respect you for fighting the good fight even though you have no powers but, this will get very ugly and most of us will die more likely than not."

"I've been in greater battles than most of you combined, you can't leave me behind," He looked at Piccolo and grunted turning to Diana and Clark, "Tell him I can't stay!"

Clark sighed and floated upwards with Kara as did Trunks, Goten, and the Juniors; Diana stepped forwards as Bruce looked at his feet, "I always compared myself to all of you as an equal or maybe even greater…"

"You are great, Bruce, I can't tell you how many times you've taken me down on the mat and you've fought all seven of us at one point too," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "This time it's simply impractical for you to come."

Bruce put a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment as he looked up at her, "Yea, impractical… I'll be back," He pulled a capsule from his utility belt and tossed it at the ground opening a portal, "Don't wait up."

Diana sighed shaking her head, "He always has to look cool, doesn't he?" She floated up towards

…

Deep in a forest just outside Mount Paoz there was a quaking that spread all across the rocky range of mountains, something was pushed through several miles of tree and Earth pulling up huge clouds of dust.

The group arrived, now consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Trunks, Goten, Goku Junior, Vegeta Junior, and Piccolo; floating down towards the source of the shaking which seemed to be some sort of battle going on.

Superman landed first, "Even with my vision, I don't see-" That was as far as he got as he spotted the source of the battle and immediately cringed, "YOU!" He bolted at astonishing speeds slamming the fat, pink, gum-like creature across the forest leading to more shaking as the others landed. Superman dug his forearm into the creatures nonexistent neck and forced him into the ground as his eyes flashed crimson, "How are you here?!"

"That isn't Buu!" Piccolo shouted as Superman immediately paused and listened for a moment, "Well, it is Buu but, he's just a remnant of the one you all fought. This Buu has been drained of all evil intentions and even helped defeat his original!"

Superman pulled a fist back and prepared to plunge it through the demon's head, spite how little it would do, until a hand grabbed hold of his wrist; the grip was powerful enough to shock the Kryptonian from his rage-fit, "Don't hurt him or you'll regret it."

The man holding his arm was a young Indian boy, skinny but, built with a long black Mohawk a blue and white Gi to match, "I'm warning you, stranger," he tightened his grip as Superman stood from his position and pulled on his hand just barely getting it back from the new comer.

Piccolo stepped forwards with the others and began explaining the details to both parties, the teens however were more interested in each other, "So, you have a boyfriend back in your Universe?"

Kara blushed as Trunks scratched his head and looked away, "Nope, how about you?"

"Nope, no boyfriends," He received a giggle from the Kryptonian girl whom had to cover her mouth to avoid being too loud, she got over her laughing fit and punched him in the arm lightly.

"You know what I meant!" She said as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Of course I did! No girlfriends either by the way," he rubbed the sore spot and sighed internally, ' _Ow that really hurt too'_

"Awe did the alien girl hurt Trunks? BooHoo-" Vegeta Jr. was clonked on the head by Goku Jr. who dragged him away slowly.

Diana sighed once again during this ordeal, "So you're Uub," she pointed as the Indian boy and then pointed to the fat blob who hadn't actually spoken yet, "A reincarnation of Buu, who is completely not evil and isn't trying to kill the Multiverse?"

Piccolo face palmed and looked up, "Finally!"

Superman put his hand on Buu's shoulder, "I apologize for hurting you, I wasn't aware that there was a difference between you and the other uh you," Buu tilted his head in confusion.

"Buu ok! You just lucky Buu didn't turn you into chocolate! Uub say that not good example!" His high pitched toddler voice stunned the group as the blob giggled and wiped off his Majin vest and belt.

"Uub would be right," Piccolo added, "But, we need both of your help with this…"

"I was just a toddler when Black attacked the first time; Goku hadn't even found and trained me yet, I think it's a good thing that I'm still around to fight," Uub smiled and stroked his Mohawk before facing Diana and the others, "It's nice to meet you all, and for those I already know, it's great to see you again!"

Superman leaned into Wonder Woman and covered the view of his lips with his hand, whispering to her, "It's like everyone Goku trains becomes this pure soul that could do no wrong," he was surprised as Piccolo looked over at him.

"Yea, he does that," Piccolo approached the center of the two groups as they all huddled together, Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Uub, and Buu all gathered around the Namekian who began their assault plan.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen," They all leaned in to hear his plan as the strategist Namekian had the intellect and experience to come up with a solid plan of attack, "Uub was trained by Goku so he can use Instant Transmission, that's how we'll get there. Make no mistake, Black _will_ be there waiting for us; he won't know how many of us there are so that's our advantage, Gotenks, Superman, and Uub will fight Black directly, the rest of us provide defense and protect Dende at all costs, he's the only one who can make the wish," he looked at them all over once more before smiling, "You may have been something else before this, Justice League, partners, even peaceful people who have no business fighting." He looked at Uub who frowned for a moment, he wanted nothing to do with this but, he had to lend his support; its Goku would have done. "But after this moment, you are a Z-Fighter and you will not stop until Goku is standing in front of us prepared to lead this team into the Heavens with him, win or lose."

The group smiled simultaneously, Trunks grabbed hold of Kara's hand for a moment neither breaking eye contact with Piccolo but, making sure to blush profusely anyways, "We are heroes and we might die out there today but, one thing is certain, you will be saving countless trillions at the cost of your own life; in simpler words, you _will_ be a hero!"

They cheered around him, eating his words like sweet candy, almost lost in his motivation but, they all knew his words were not just for a pep-talk; the chances of dying in this 'war' were high almost too high for the likes of children but, they knew no better and so they cheered.

"Let's pick up Dende and head out," Piccolo smiled and placed his hand on Uub, "Everyone hold on."

…

Goku punched and punched and punched, this was his billionth punch and he had to make it count and so he threw his fist forward with all his might but, the continent sized crater he was sitting in didn't get any bigger, he was too tired and weak at this point. King Kai peaked his head over the side of a barricade near the Saiyan, "Are… Are you done?"

"Just about!" he said as he scratched his forehead, stretching his arms into the air at the same time, "I just don't think it's working…"

King Kai slapped his own forehead and sighed, "Goku, what are you scratching your head with?"

"Huh?" He looked around for a moment before smiling brightly, "OH WOW!" he hugged his long furry brown tail tightly as it wiggled in his arms, "I almost forgot how this feels!"

King Kai stepped over the barricade and dropped his hard-hat as he stepped forwards, "As you know, Saiyan's have a hard time managing their Ki without their tails, however; you've trained so far beyond that point that having the tail around actually boosts your ability produce Ki significantly, including God Ki!"

"Wait, so you're saying that my God Forms will be stronger too?"

"Not only that but, having easier control over God Ki might make it easier for you to transform into that Super Saiyan White you were babbling about when you got here," King Kai waved his hand around and fixed the Kaio-Planet beneath them restoring the long miles and miles of destroyed planet easily, "Now, you'll master Super Saiyan 4, which in turn will help you in the future!"

"Yea, sure, can I learn more about Super Saiyan White?" Goku asked as he sat down on the ground in front of the Kai.

"Unfortunately even I've never heard of a Super Saiyan White, I'm pretty sure that we all thought that it was just Black's version of a Super Saiyan Blue but, clearly it's an entirely new world of power that you've yet to tap into," The Kai smiled and held his hand up forming a small white ball, "And I told you I was serious about making you master Super Saiyan 4 by the way."

Goku cringed for a moment, "But… why? I mean the Ki Control thing and the tail and all the training I did, I'm already a hundred times stronger than I was before!"

King Kai tossed the orb of white energy into the sky and clutched his fist causing it to explode into an artificial moon, "When I'm done with you, you'll be a thousand times stronger, now LOOK UP!"

…

That's where this chapter ends… sorry about the long wait, job, school, life, it all sucks thoroughly but, I'll survive for sure XD.

Just to clarify, Super Saiyan 4 can't even touch Super Saiyan Blue… but the training required to master SSJ4 was intense enough to push Goku's base form (and thus his other forms) to new heights.

TrunksXKara forever…

Sorry if I didn't put enough effort into meeting these new characters like lack of development on Uub's side and the Juniors are mystery to even me so, I hope you guys like it!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own DC or DB

King Kai didn't need to exert much energy in his most recent life, he would take long naps all day long and only get up to eat and wax his red corvette but, now he was running for his life. He scurried along the surface of the Grand Kaio Planet as an energy blast disintegrated the ground at his feet just behind him. Barely out running the blast and taking cover behind a long rigid rock formation, he caught his breath as he heard the pounding of the beast's fists against its chest.

King Kai wasn't supposed to be afraid of mortal beings considering his status but, he couldn't help but feel absolute terror as he wiped the drop of sweat from his brow, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

The beast's golden fur and piercing red eyes showed no sign of conscious thinking but, instead portrayed a rage unlike anything the Kai had ever seen; all he could do was stare down at his shadow that was projected by the artificial moon in the sky above. The golden beasts brought his fists down on the rock formation, crushing and destroying it, turning it to rubble as the Kai dipped in and out to avoid the falling debris.

"I hope my back up gets here soon," the Kai mumbled as he rushed to a new hiding space.

…

Black pulled together some of his Ki, a small amount filling his hand and extending into his finger-tips, just as he slashed downwards at the planet below cleaving it in two. The planet slipped into a lop-sided state as the creatures roaming it became extinct, "A favor to the Universe I pass these humans on to the afterlife; may the torment of the fire be merciful on their souls…"

A single scout flew down from a nearby ship watching the planets destruction from a safe distance, "Lord Black, we have news on the Namekians you ordered us to scout!"

He bowed with respect and Black put his hand up dismissing his bow, "What news have you?"

The scout projected a screen with several readings and numbers indicating the location of both Piccolo and Dende, "They have gathered together with other powerful forces on Earth; a group of beings with power levels above anything we've ever seen!"

"Speak for yourself, scout," Black turned around, floating towards the vessel that followed his commands, "They are undoubtedly looking to revive that idiot Saiyan to do their dirty work for them."

The scout looked up at his master and current lord of the Universe with a surprised expression, "You don't mean…?"

"I want every single soldier at my disposal to rendezvous at the location of the Super Dragonballs. If they want their precious savior back, they'll have hell to pay first."

"Of course sir, I will give the order," The scout rushed off passed Black and towards the ship in order to give the order as soon as physically possible.

Black floated back observing the fall out of the planet being torn in two, an atmosphere collapsing, a moon being tossed into space uncontrollably without its orbit, and as all of that happened. Black could see the lives of those he had taken floating towards the afterlife where they would be deemed either worthy or unworthy to enter Heaven; he crossed his arms as he questioned his own motives for a moment, an ironic situation, he must rid the Universe of life to allow it to grow anew. He needed to take life to replace it with a more sustainable life, one without corruption or needless violence. He had once been conflicted about these things, seeing lives being taken would cause him to cringe but now, he could take billions at a time and his eyes would barely twinge. Before the end of a life at his hands was misguided, he had an intention but wasn't clear on what that intention was; he knew what he was doing was right but, he didn't know why. Now however, he knows exactly why he takes a life, he takes life from those who don't deserve it, from those who would squander it. It was noble but foolish, he had no intention of letting Goku or anyone else get in his way and so he would keep that Saiyan's soul in the afterlife by any means necessary.

…

King Kai ducked as some rubble flew through the air and broke apart on the ground next to him; the Golden Oozaru raged above him, looking down to get a closer look at the Kai.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Should I eat the tiny Kai?' and the answer may surprise you!" King Kai covered his face with his hands in an attempt to block himself from any debris or boulders. He was surprised to find that no debris had come anywhere close to hitting him, a green figure had appeared between the Oozaru and the Kai, one with a white turban and an elongated skull.

"Pikkon! Thank Kai!" King Kai felt his heart rate slowly as he was vastly appreciative, "What took you so long!?"

"Finding this place was like finding a single planet in an entire Galaxy, next to impossible," Pikkon sighed and removed his weighted gear, "And yet here I am."

"Where's… you know who?" Kai asked looking around for someone in particular.

"He's a little behind schedule," Pikkon turned quickly and grabbed the Kai flying off just as a massive ape's foot plunged down on the ground and sent shockwaves through its crust. Pikkon put the Kai down safely on a ridge miles and miles from the 'battle' so to speak. They could now see the giant ape as normal sized being in the distance, crushing rock formations and shooting blasts of destructive energy from its mouth decimating planet sized mountain ranges in a single shot. His roar echoed through-out the Grand-Kaio Planet, causing every inch of the domain to vibrate slightly, "Just calm him down before I get in trouble for this!"

Pikkon sighed disdainfully, "Of course, Kai." He floated upwards and disappeared in a flash of light moving at incredible speeds towards the beast. The Oozaru had its back turned as it blasted away at open landscape and roared with its fists in the air; Pikkon came from behind and landed a powerful punch to its skull catching its attention but, doing little else. Ominously, the beast turned its head allowing its crimson eyes to flash slightly as Pikkon tightened his stance, "Nice, Goku, let's just take this one step at a-" Pikkon dodged out of the way of a Galaxy annihilating beam that split the through the ground detonating the landscape around them.

"Time… this may be harder than it sounded," Pikkon sent a volley of energy blasts in Goku's direction but the Oozaru stood firm tanking each one as tiny explosions covered his chest. His thick ape fingers scratched his chest fur, unimpressed by the display, he swung back nearly clipping Pikkon and sending him light-years away. Luckily though he just barely dodged it and only got caught up in its wind speed of thousands and thousands of miles per second flinging him into the dirt of the ground.

"Damn, this beast is unstoppable," the Oozaru beat its golden chest once more as Pikkon stood to his feet, unsure of what he could do next.

The alien blasted upwards in a streak of clear Ki he narrowly dodged a swatting Oozaru as it came towards him; once he made it above the beast and out of sight, he began spinning at high speeds. At first it was only at a few hundred miles per hour but soon he was spinning at near light speeds as a thick tornado formed around him spinning down towards the beast, "Hyper Tornado Attack!" the spinning funnel of wind slammed into the beast's chest pushing it back on its heels. The sheer wind force of the attack almost knocked him over but, he refused to go down. The ape's toes dug into the concrete, holding his standing position and pushing against the aerokinetic attack.

The Oozaru followed the attack upwards until he made eye contact with Pikkon even while he was spinning, in response to this, Pikkon spun faster attempting to up the power of his attacks. As the wind blew harder the ape pushed against it still, his physical strength was clearly far superior as he could now walk through the attack as it pushed against him.

Pikkon noticed as he began to slow, tiring from the constant use of the attack, the Oozaru came from above bringing his palm down with indomitable force… Unless, of course, If you were an immovable object. Pikkon prepared for a pain like nothing he'd ever experienced but, was surprised when it never came; the ape's hand had been stopped mid-swing by a figure in a grey jump-suit and white armor, his raven spikey hair was suddenly flushed with gold as the hand he used to stop the attack was covered in a thick golden aura.

"I remember a time when I was particularly fond of this transformation but, now it seems rather redundant," Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in an instant with his fist plunged in the ape's chest. A loud painful roar echoed across the landscape as the ape was pushed back and through a canyon before reestablishing his balance. A white orb flashed between the beasts jaws as a beam of energy shot through the air heading for Vegeta whom seemed unamused; the beam struck the Saiyan's hand as his natural Ki shield deflected the attack effortlessly to the side, causing a massive explosion in the background.

Pikkon floated back as the Saiyan folded his arms in disappointment, "What's wrong Kakarot? Is that all you're capable of?"

The beast nearly popped a blood vessel as his muscles expanded and a golden aura charged around him, flashing while energy began to build. The Oozaru's Super Saiyan aura became sharper as the fur on the beast grew ever so slightly, charging an electrical aura to spark from hair to hair like static electricity. The blue sparks traveled the length of the beasts aura and demonstrated his ascension well.

King Kai ran for cover comically as he tried not to trip and fall, "An Ascended Super Oozaru? No thank you, sir!"

Vegeta smiled as the beast stepped forward, now bulkier and all around more menacing, "Oh, So that's what you're capable of…" the Saiyan dematerialized to avoid a swatting ape hand that was nearly too fast to see coming. Vegeta reappeared above the creature charging his Mastered Super Saiyan aura and sending a volley of blasts into the ground below, shrouding the beast in a cloud of explosion dust and smoke. The smoke grew brighter as a light flashed from within the cloud, this was due to a thick beam of white energy shooting out from the cloud and striking Vegeta with enough force to shatter most moons and that was not counting the actual destructive capacity of the explosion once it detonated around the lone Saiyan warrior.

As the smoke cleared Vegeta was visible again, now with a slightly torn jump suit and smoldering layer of smoke slowly drifting off of his body. His arms were crossed in a defensive position with his face tucked behind them, he peeked out between his crossed arms and looked at the beast as it swatted at the smoke quickly, "Come on, Kakarot, you remember me, right? I killed your best friends, we became rivals for life, you remember don't you?"

The beast was unresponsive as Vegeta was slapped through the air and into the ground, sliding across the jagged surface until his body slammed into a canyon which fell apart shortly after his arrival. The rubble that made up the mountain that contained Vegeta slowly vibrated as waves of crimson Ki energy floated out through the cracks; an explosion rocked the landscape as the Saiyan Prince was freed, his hair now an obvious crimson matching his fiery-red eyes. Pikkon sighed and folded his arms, "Pshh, I remember facing off against a normal Super Saiyan and now there's a Super Saiyan 4? And Super Saiyan God too? Give me a break."

Vegeta floated forwards as the ape pounded on his chest displaying his immense anger, shooting his beam off into the distance randomly.

"Fine! If you don't want to remember all the people you fought for, then I'll just beat you senseless until you do!" He rocketed off the ground head-butting the ape in the broad chest sending him back on his heels and onto his ass. Vegeta floated above the Oozaru and in front of its face, he back handed the beast and nearly broke its jaw. A beam nearly caught the Saiyan off guard but, he was far too trained to be hit point blank, he expanded and charged his God Aura with two orbs of energy forming in each hand, "Final Flash!" the orbs came together and fired off a beam so powerful it eradicated the crust of the planet for millions of miles, scarring the planet and throwing the beast into molten oblivion for several minutes. Eventually the area cooled down and the beast was no-where to be found, Vegeta turned his head looking for signs of his former rival and what he found was surprising to say the least. The Oozaru had retreated to the sky, coming down with the force of a star on the Prince's back and sent him flying into the molten lava crust that now made up the ground beneath them.

Pikkon flew in from the area surrounding the battle spinning as he did so, "Hyper Tornado Flash Attack!" a volley of energy blasts launched from the tornado as it pushed the Oozaru back slightly, the explosions covered his body as he let lose growls of stinging pains. He opened his mouth and unleashed a beam that split the sky in two, turning the atmosphere a deep crimson color as the explosion filled their senses. "Untamable…" Pikkon whispered as the beast emerged from the fires of his own explosion, pounding on his chest with might and rage. His glowing red eyes flashed brightly as a Super Saiyan God flew forth from the lava charging his aura and ignoring the scolding molten rock; He flew forwards dodging a swat from the ape and managing to get in between his arms and torso, attacking from that position with a kick to his esophagus, ejecting the air from his lungs. Vegeta growled to himself as he formed orbs of energy in his palms, "I'll show you 'untamable'!" unleashing a volley of rapid fire Ki blasts exploding on contact with the beast and his surroundings.

Vegeta descended from the sky landing on the Oozaru's chest and approaching the head, "Look at me Kakarot! I am the embodiment of someone dedicating to surpassing you, I couldn't have come this far without you pushing me to new heights but, today I'm going to push you to a new height instead," the Saiyan God grabbed the snout of the Oozaru and slapped it with incredible force knocking him around for a few moments, "Look with your petulant eyes, fool!"

The Oozaru blinked for a moment as memories filled his vision, times of crisis and peace alike, his wedding, the birth of his first son, fighting the Saiyans, saving the planet, the solar system, countless galaxies, and even the universe! He was Son Goku and this realization triggered a chain of biological effects that began a transformation unlike anything they'd ever seen. The Oozaru's aura ignited with more power than ever before, immediately blowing Vegeta off of him and into the air as the ground around them shook in terror. The massive beast began to shrink, his gigantic body slowly condensing its mass to increase muscle density and strength, his ape-like roars slowly changed and began sounding like human shrieking. His snout slowly retracted as the fur made way for smooth skin, his canines shifted as well giving the form of a human set of teeth. His muscles shifted giving way to a humanoid form covered in red fur aside from the pectorals and abdomen, his hair was long and raven black extending just past his shoulders. The shrieking slowly became out-right screaming which eventually subsided as well, his aura now fully charged and also subsiding, the result was a Super Saiyan 4 Goku covered only in long Gi pants and shoes that were undoubtedly materialized during the transformation.

King Kai poked his head out from under a rock, checking his surroundings as things grew quiet, "Did it work?"

Pikkon and Vegeta floated next to each other in anticipation as Goku slowly opened his eyes, looking around at the destruction and the torn apart landscape he raised a brow, "What… happened here?"

Pikkon shivered, "Her seriously doesn't remember all of that?"

Vegeta smiled, "Even when I had control of the Oozaru form it was never at that level, even then it was hard to retain information, it was inefficient but, this new form looks promising," he tightened his fist as the Kai nonchalantly walked below them on the ground, clearing his throat.

"It looks like all our efforts have paid off, he's become a Super Saiyan 4!" King Kai chuckled in satisfaction as Goku analyzed this new form with detail.

He looked at his hands and tightened them causing a surge of electricity to fly through the air around him, "So much power but, no cap," Goku continued looking towards the others and floating into the air, "There's little to nothing keeping all of this Ki in check, I could accidently destroy this entire realm if I'm not careful…"

They all floated towards one another and landed in a circle meeting up with king kai on the ground, "Like I told you, achieving the form wasn't the true purpose at all, in fact it's done little else other than increase your basic attributes including strength and speed…"

"So that when he transforms into his much stronger Blue form, he'll be far stronger and faster than he's ever been," Vegeta continued as Pikkon intervened.

"What's next then? Is that the end of his training?"

King Kai chuckled, "It's not enough to just achieve the form, he needs to master it if he ever wants to use it again," the kai smiled and turned towards the two Saiyans, "I'm sure you two are dying to see the result of a God vs Oozaru battle and now Goku has the ultimate Oozaru form at his disposal…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smiled, "I suppose the topic was on my mind."

Goku's voice had gotten significantly deeper after transforming, it sounded rougher than before but, didn't really seem problematic, "The question's crossed my mind too," he smiled and looked over towards Vegeta, "What'd ya say?"

Vegeta's Aura was suddenly flooded with a turquoise fury, the sparking blue energy consumed his crimson aura until his hair, eyes, and aura were completely altered in color. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta crossed his arms as Pikkon and King Kai stepped back and ran for cover.

Goku tightened his jaw and flexed his muscles, screaming for a moment as a golden Super Saiyan aura engulfed his body, cracking and breaking apart the ground below with the presence of his Ki alone.

King Kai looked the two Saiyan's up and down before ducking for cover as they assumed fighting stances, "This'll be one to remember for sure!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate, our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure; it is our light not our darkness that most frightens us." – Marianne Williamson

…

Matching the trajectory, speed, and strength of each of Vegeta's attacks was difficult but, it was now his soul mission. To fully master Super Saiyan 4, Goku would need to use his method of canceling out kinetic energy as used against Beerus, Superboy Prime, and so on; However, he underestimated how difficult it would be to do this with a transformation of raw power like SS4. The fully evolved Saiyan flew just above the ground at several thousand times the speed of light, carving a canyon in the ground below him with his speed alone, the blue devil followed him quickly, easily matching his speed and launching a volley of energy attacks in his direction.

Goku dipped from right to left while flying, avoiding explosions before turning around and launching beams of his own which Vegeta easily flew right into causing a heated explosion of smoke and smoldering rock around them. Vegeta stepped through the smoke effortlessly as if it was barely a bother, sensing out the area for his opponent, his head darted to the left where a fist came from seemingly nowhere pulverizing his jaw and sending him through the smoky battlefield.

Goku rubbed his red furry wrist and smiled, "I'm surprised that Super Saiyan 4 is even doing this well, once you get used to it, it's not so bad!" He cupped his hands at his side quickly, "Let's try this! Ka. Me. Ha. Me. HA!" a red beam of untold power flew through the air, heading towards Vegeta at ten times its normal power, the explosion rocked the Grand Kaio Planet to its core. The explosion went upwards with a mountain of smoke and ash, Vegeta stood firm, looking over his body and his neon blue aura.

"You really haven't gotten any stronger, have you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, "Are you ever going to get serious?"

Goku narrowed his eyes, he was already fighting seriously but, none of his beam attacks seemed to even phase his opponent; he needed to beat Vegeta with his current handicap before he can ever beat Black, "You want to see serious? Fine!" Goku's rage capped off as his aura sky rocketed, glowing brightly as he disappeared, reappearing in another location several feet away, he repeated the process the literal second he appeared at each location, jumping from spot to spot far too fast for Vegeta to follow. Finally, Goku appeared just behind Vegeta and sent his right fist into the Prince's ribs, teleporting away as he spun around and slashed his hand across where Goku used to be. Goku appeared behind Vegeta once again but, this time Vegeta was all too aware, spinning around and delivering a round house kick that would have punted Goku's head off had it made contact. Instead, Vegeta kicked through an image created by raw speed that slowly faded away.

"After Image?" Vegeta muttered as Goku came from behind once more, stunning the Prince with a clasped hands spike that sent him down until he met the ground with a loud crash.

"Ka Me Ha Me Ha Times Ten!" Goku quickly moved through the stances and fired off a thick red beam of Ki that detonated into a heated dome of energy around Vegeta, decimating everything around them for miles.

Goku huffed for a moment as the smoke began to clear, Vegeta rocketed out of the cloud at alarming speeds seemingly unharmed, his fist was held out as he approached his opponent and slammed his neon blue fist into the Saiyan's cheek sending him back through the air and above the clouds. They exchanged blows, each one sending visible shockwaves across the ground, each strike vibrating the heavens themselves, a volley of missed Ki orbs fell from the clouds and struck the Earth with overwhelming force. Craters formed as beams struck the planet from above with an unknown shooter, the beam split the ground digging deep into its crust nearly slicing Pikkon apart.

"This is getting even more intense than I expected," Pikkon could barely speak another word as a shockwave from what seemed to be a colossal strike, the clouds split for thousands of miles revealing Goku approaching the surface of the planet at Mach 5,000… His body craved a trench in the ground as he slowly came to a halt.

"The longer I go at this, the harder it seems to keep up," Goku stood to his feet, shaking his head slightly he tightened his fist and charged his aura once again, "I have to keep trying!" He pushed himself off the planet and into the atmosphere, flying head first into an unwinnable fight.

…

Piccolo, Dende, Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Trunks, Goten, Goku Junior, Vegeta Junior, Uub, and Majin Buu all instantly appeared behind a rock formation of some kind, it was thousands of feet tall and easily resembled large buildings. The area of space they were in was encompassed by a dome of some sort of glass, Superman and Wonder Woman looked around in awe as a glass barrier extended out around them for light-years, it took them seconds to feel the presence of thousands, if not millions, of soldiers just behind the rock formation.

Piccolo sighed and tore off his turban, tossing it to the side, "Get your game faces on!"

Trunks and Goten assumed a position completely symmetrical to each other, "Fu…" They danced, moving their hands across the air and finally meeting their fingers in the middle, "Sion… Ha!" The bright glow engulfed them all as Gotenks appeared in his Super Saiyan 3 form glowing brightly as his long hair extended past his waist. Supergirl looked up in awe as the others began charging their aura as well.

Uub looked at Bu and smiled as Buu did the same; Suddenly, Buu liquidized completely, flying through the air and entering Uub's body through the joints. Uub cringed for several moments as his Mohawk grew longer, his skin turned a dark purple color as well as forming holes along his skin, his eyes began glowing violet as a sinister smile grew across his face. A bright purple aura expanded around Uub that matched, if not exceeded, Gotenks in power and brightness.

Piccolo's clear aura shot up around him as a vein stretched on his head, increasing every aspect of his body; Goku and Vegeta Junior both became Super Saiyan's although their own aura's seemed dim in comparison.

Clark and Diana shared a glance for a moment before Superman cleared his throat, "I don't have an energy to charge but, I'm gonna tear Black limb from limb anyways!"

Diana held her sword up above her head, "Agreed!"

Uub twitched for a moment before sending a small orb of purple energy that completely annihilated the rock formation, revealing themselves to the enemy. They looked around as the new comers and natives alike stared in awe at the massive planet sized wish orbs around them.

Piccolo tightened his jaw, "So much for the element of surprise…" He analyzed the thousands of soldiers around them and narrowed his eyes at the center, listening he heard the unique heartbeat of Black himself, "Superman, Uub, and Gotenks! He's in the center!"

The three fighters turned their head to the center where Superman instantly spotted the literal spitting image of Goku dressed in a black and red Gi, "I see him!" Clark rocketed away at hundreds of times the speed of light, easily plowing through whatever soldier was unlucky enough to get in his way, "BLACK!"

The Saiyan turned his head and raised a brow as a Kryptonian fist slammed into his right cheek, causing him to float backwards slowly. The angry Superman floated upwards, his eyes completely crimson red, he folded his arms.

Black rubbed his cheek for a moment, feeling an unfamiliar sensation as a stinging sensation erupted from under his palm, "So, you're the Kryptonian?" The evil Saiyan chuckled slightly as he looked back into his opponent's eyes, "If my scouts were at all accurate, they tell me you were on par with Goku's Super Saiyan God power?"

"I know what you're thinking but, that's why I didn't come alone," Uub and Gotenks floated down by his side without him even sparing them a glance, "I won't be fighting _alone_ tonight…"

The three of them rushed Black, attacking simultaneously, Gotenks through a combination of rapid jabs and hooks aimed for the head, Superman used his microscopic video to attack the pressure points, and Uub fought sporadically sometimes upside down. Black grabbed Gotenks and Superman by the wrist, twirling them around until Uub accidently slammed his fist into Clark's ribcage; the evil Saiyan finished by dropping Clark and kicking Gotenks into Uub knocking them both backwards in the air.

Uub pushed Gotenks away and screeched like a banshee as his aura exploded around him, rage fueled him now as steam shot out of the holes on his arms and neck. He used instant transmission to disappear and reappeared behind Black coming down with a purple beam of energy which completely covered him; Gotenks fired a beam of energy from his position floating next to the battle adding his own power to the mix. Superman shook his head and spat a glob of blood and saliva before looking up, narrowing his eyes he realized he was directly below the battle as the two fighters poured their energy onto the Saiyan above him. Clark reached deep within himself, charging all the solar energy left in his body into a single explosion, his entire body turned a hue of gold. As Black formed a sphere of Ki around him to protect from the energy onslaught, he didn't notice the Kryptonian come from behind, tearing through his shield and wrapping his arms around him in a full nelson quicker than even Black could react.

"Now you'll know the horror," Clark whispered, he unleashed a literal bomb of solar energy, exploding with the force of a thousand supernova's it was almost unbearably bright. His power exploded around the two, causing even the likes of Uub and Gotenks to cover their eyes from the light.

"Super Flare!" Diana shouted as the bomb went off above her, she cleaved through a soldier or two before gulping, "He'll be out of Solar Energy for hours, I hope that did enough to stall in time for Goku."

…

Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. and flew out after Piccolo, kicking and jabbing at the weak soldiers attacking them, each of them together was weaker than Freeza's First Form but that was more than enough to plow through the soldiers who each could be compared to Raditz. A team of eight fired their beam rifles at Goku and Vegeta whom didn't seem worried as Diana flew in and sliced the beams away and disappearing back into the battle without a thought.

Kara simply used her microscopic vision to fire beams of heat that disarmed or disabled each fighter as they approached her; one soldier grabbed her shoulder and attempted to turn her around but, she was startled and turned around punching him so hard he flew into other soldiers and knocked them out as well, "Oops, I mean, take that!"

Piccolo used his Special Beam Canon to accurately take down over a dozen soldiers at once, maneuvering his attack through the battle field, he sliced through and knocked away ever soldier with ease. Dozens of soldiers surrounded him but, he was better than they were, as he countered and knocked out each fighter as they came his way. Tossing them around like rag dolls, they attempted to dog pile him before he pushed passed them, each one grabbing onto him and slowing him down, one managed to put him in a full nelson as others grabbed his legs and arms trapping him.

One soldier smiled and floated towards him, "Finally, we got one." He pulled his blaster up to eye level and pressed it against Piccolo's forehead. The Namekian looked up and into the soldier's eyes, smiling as his beams of Ki flew from his pupils and sliced the soldiers head in two. A quick charge of his already enormous Ki level blew the other soliders off of him easily enough.

Goku and Vegeta came back to back, blasting away at soldiers as they flew passed, "This totally beats the tournament, right?"

Vegeta scoffed, "I guess…" firing a beam that split a soldier down the middle and vaporized his body, "Fighting weaklings gets old!" The young Saiyan set his sights on the battle above as Black disposed of Superman, Gotenks, and Uub all at once, "You have to aim for the bigger picture my Saiyan friend."

…

Clark was completely depleted as he no longer had the ability to fly, he held onto Black with his skinny arms and tried not to fall, the Saiyan in question chuckled slightly, "That was the best you had? I eat stronger beings for breakfast!" Laughing hysterically, he shrugged the useless Kryptonian off of his shoulders allowing him to fall through the air towards the ground.

They all watched in awe, as the Superman fell.

"Honestly, even if that attack could destroy the Solar System, the Galaxy, hell even the entire Universe and it still wouldn't be enough," Black sneered and smiled once again, "I'm beyond all of that now."

Black spun around as he heard an over-lapping voice screaming at the top of his lungs, increasing strength, speed, power and even durability, as red hair grew across his arms and legs. His hair turned black and shortened to just past shoulder length with the classic purple streak down the middle; his screaming only got louder as his eyes turned raven black and his golden aura grew even brighter with golden sparks running all down his flashing aura.

"Super Saiyan 4? You've got to be joking, right?" He was unable to finish his thought as Gotenks had already plunged his fist into the Saiyan's abdomen, sending spit flying appropriately.

Black floated for a moment before smiling at the pain, "Right, you're a fusion, that means you might actually be a challenge!" Black extended his arms and charged his aura with a dark fury, black winds began to form around his aura as dark purple sparks flew across the air, "Let's go then, just you and me!" they both blasted off into the air, colliding at different points, gold met black as their aura's and their fists clashed sending uncontrollable shockwaves through the air.

Uub watched and felt useless, looking around before smiling, he screamed and sent a volley of energy at the soldiers, only narrowly missing his allies.

Piccolo sighed, ripping the leg of a solider off and beating another one down with it, he waved his hands at Uub, "Hey! Don't be dense! Go after Black!"

Uub looked over at Gotenks who connected a right cross with Black's cheek sending him back for a moment; the demon child smiled before rocketing away towards Black.

…

Dende sighed, floating in the outskirts of the battle, his mission was to summon the Dragon as soon as possible, once that happened it would be a sure-fire win as the one who summons the Dragon is taken into its nucleus to make their wish.

The peaceful Namekian floated slowly across below one of the planet sized Dragonballs to avoid being detected by a scouter, "Almost there, once I'm in the center I can summon the dragon."

A few soliders noticed the other fighters taking out their brothers-in-arms one by one effortlessly, cutting down the soldiers without fail, they coughed analyzing power levels noticing each one was far too powerful.

"Hey, look!" One of them shouted as he followed the scouters guidance, "A power level of 380 in that direction! That should be easy enough to wipe out," the two soldiers looked at one another with glee as they flew forth to find the rather low power level.

"It's this way!" Dende heard as he quickly ducked behind a floating shard of rock, "No way, it just dropped to zero!"

The soldier flashed a sinister grin, "Then let's blast the last place it was detected and get back to the real fight…"

"Fine, whatever," they raised their blasters and fired at the shard completely destroying it and causing a small explosion the size of a house.

Dende flew out at super speeds, deflecting a blast as it came, "Look, his power level, its 380! Just like the one we were looking for!"

The other soldier rubbed his wrist for a moment, "This'll be cake!"

Dende grinned as well, "Sure, keep thinking that," he tightened his muscles and flexed his arms, charging his clear aura, his own power skyrocketed.

"50,000… 100,000!" The Soldier's smile faded as they backed away slowly, "250,000! It just keeps getting higher!"

Dende disappeared and chopped both of their necks at once, knocking them both out cold, "Judging from your faces, I assume that was enough to take you both," he sighed and looked up at the center of all the planet sized orbs, "Well, no point in hiding now."

He blasted off through the air and towards his goal.

…

Gotenks and Uub traded blows with Black, blocking and dodging each of their attacks as they were thrown, he managed to catch Uub's right and Gotenks' left fist in his palms, pulling them together Gotenks and Uub head butted each other by accident. Black smiled and floated back, firing an orb of black Ki outlined by neon yellow he launched the orb as it headed for Gotenks.

"I'll take the strongest of you down first," Black muttered as the orb grew as it approached Gotenks.

The Saiyan Fusion saw each of his lives flash before his eyes as the orb approached, easily capable of ending his life. He was just about prepared to except his fate when suddenly he was pushed with the force of a mountain, knocking him out of the way of the orb. Leaving Uub in his place. The orb consumed the young boy as it decimated everything in its path, both Buu and Uub were completely disintegrated in the blast in mere seconds.

"No!" Gotenks shouted at the top of his lungs, he had never been too close to Uub but, that was one friend he lost and he couldn't imagine losing another. His aura exploded around him as he threw his hands up in rage, tightening his fists his golden aura sparked and flashed, his power growing with every passing moment, "NOT A DAY WILL PASS WHERE YOU DON'T SUFFER!" Gotenks flew at astonishing speeds, slamming his elbow into Black's chin which surprised him to say the least. The elbow was followed up by a barrage of straight punches and combinations, each one making direct contact with the evil Saiyan. Black reeled back deflecting a round house kick before receiving an upper-cut only nanoseconds later that would generate shockwaves enough to shake all 7 Super Dragonballs around them.

Supergirl back handed a soldier into a group of other men knocking over a dozen of them aside, her eyes were drawn upwards, to the amazing display of strength and ferocity as Gotenks pounded on Black with everything he had, "Outstanding…."

Gotenks dodged an advance only to grab Black by the shoulders, plunging his knee into the Saiyan's esophagus ejecting air and saliva from his body. He floated back as Gotenks followed up with a straight punch that knocked him further back, with a grunt Black looked up to see Gotenks charging an attack.

"Big Bang…!" A bright blue orb formed in between his palms as it grew ever so slightly with every passing second, "KamehameHA!" He screamed and with every fiber of his being he shot a thick blue beam of energy strong enough to vaporize Galaxies towards his opponent.

Black was stunned, Goku and Vegeta were the only fighters he ever needed to try against and now this fusion was literally taking him apart, he looked towards the blue beam with discontent; he knew what needed to happen to prove to everyone here just how futile their efforts were. A white glow illuminated his body, outlining every detail of his figure as time began to slow; Black's raven hair shot up with a silver spark, flickering between white and black, as raw energy floated in the air around him collecting in one point, one body. Black flexed his muscles and opened his eyes flashing his platinum iris' and completing his transformation as his silver aura exploded around him. His aura illuminated the entire dome, as reeled his fist back and aimed for the center of the beam. His fist made contact with the Kamehameha as it reached him, deflecting and dispersing the beam around him as it singed his fist, that was about all the damage it could do. As the smoke cleared the area began to dim, the beam was gone and Gotenks was back in his base form huffing heavily and trying to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his black and purple hair, trying not to collapse in mid-air but nearly failing at that as well.

"No… No way…"

Black tightened his fist, looking himself up and down, his silver hair flowed naturally in the artificial air of the dome; His attention turned towards Gotenks suddenly and in an instant, he was already behind the fusion. Gotenks spun around putting up a defensive stance and charging a clear aura, "I won't let you get away with everything you've done!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Black vanished from sight, reappearing with his fist two inches deep in Gotenks' ribcage causing a splash of blood to fly through the air as Gotenks was backhanded and sent flying. Black teleported, appearing behind Gotenks as he fell, kicking him back upwards towards the ceiling of the clear dome. As Gotenks approached the ceiling he began to equal out until he eventually started to descend; however, he was out in a choke hold and lock before he could fall very far.

"You see, boys, I have a single goal; to rid this Universe of life and rebuild it in a better image," He tightened his grip as Supergirl noticed what was happening in the sky. Her eyes turned crimson red as she flew from her current position so fast that it created a shockwave around her, knocking aside all the fodder soldiers.

Piccolo noticed Gotenks' predicament after Supergirl launched herself into the battle, he charged his aura and prepared to fly in as back up but, was intercepted by an orb of Ki that actually burned his skin when it exploded on his back. He huffed for a moment, breathing through his teeth to ignore the pain, he looked over at a single soldier as he floated forwards, "The name is Shisami and I don't think Lord Black wants you anywhere near that fight."

Piccolo scoffed, "You don't say?" He launched an orb of Ki at the soldier who, actually managed to deflect the orb with one hand, "Oh, you _do_ say…"

Supergirl used her insane strength and speed to come from behind Black and tear his arms away from Gotenks, receiving a cloud-parting kick to her abdomen sending her miles away through the air. Gotenks made his way towards Clark just as a loud thundering reverberated from Supergirl launching herself at Black with an insatiable blood-lust.

Diana held Clark's head in her shoulders, sitting on a formation of floating rock which defied logic itself, Gotenks approached them slowly, "I'm out of the game, we need something to even this out. Kara will only last so long out there," Clark darted his head up at him.

"I'm still Kryptonian," he mumbled, "Diana, if you throw me into a star, I can still recharge my solar energy and then sun-dip for even longer to gain enough power to stall Black."

Diana looked away for a moment, "If I must…"

Gotenks sighed, "How long will it take you to get that strong?"

"At least 30 minutes, maybe more."

Kara flew past them as she plowed through two floating boulders before colliding with a final one that exploded on contact.

Black hovered before them, chuckling slightly, he made landfall in front of them. "You see? I made fools of your best warriors without even needing to transform and now that I have, victory is all but secured."

Kara and Gotenks shared a look before nodding to one another, their plan was suicidal but, if it buys Diana the time needed to fly Clark out of here, then there was no other option. They prepared to leap into action when suddenly, a black metal hand grabbed Black by the shoulder.

"Excuse me," a deep metallic voice spoke softly as Black turned his head, he received a right cross that pounded him past Diana and Clark and away from the fight.

They all looked the new comer up and down, his body was covered in red and black armor, his eyes were crimson and he sported black wings that allowed him to fly. His crimson bat insignia immediately caught their eye as Diana narrowed her own, "Bruce? Is that you?"

"The Hellbat suit was able to knock Darkseid into next week, so I figured it made me qualified to pitch in," He turned to Kara and Gotenks before nodding, "I'll hold him off from here." He flew towards the battle field where he was stopped by an immovable object, Black stopped his momentum with a palm thrust that nearly shattered the Hellbat's chest plate.

"You think a mere machine can fight on the level of the gods?" Black followed up with a right cross and left hook, pushing the Bat backwards through the air. Bruce huffed in his suit as he reeled back from the damage, the suits eye-slits began glowing crimson red as it simulated Superman's heat vision and fired off a thick beam of red energy which Black blocked with a single palm out.

…

Piccolo was bruised, beaten and bloody but, he was nearly finished with his opponent. He dodged to the left avoiding a right cross and countering with fist to Shisami's midsection; the soldier followed up by reaching out to his opponent before getting back handed away. Piccolo charged his Ki between his fingers, holding his palm out and aiming directly from the recovering enemy, "Ki Grenade!" the wave of energy exploded outwards from his palm completely engulfing Shisami and vaporizing him totally.

"That was harder than I expected," Piccolo rubbed his arm for a moment before cracking his neck, "Now where is…" He set his sights on Black and Batman fighting above him, "There you are."

Once again, Piccolo charged what was left of his energy into his palm, using every last bit of Ki to at least distract Black, he considered asking another warrior for help but, instead he sent out a mental signal to the two fighters Goku and Vegeta Junior who were currently wiping out soldiers.

' _Boys, I need you to follow my lead and charge your energy into one point, aim and fire at Black simultaneously, understand that?'_

The boys turned at the same time, nodding in understanding, they both charged to their maximum power, completely enveloping their bodies with golden Ki.

Goku Jr. cupped his hands by his side and chanted, "Ka Me Ha Me…"

Vegeta Jr. placed his hands out to the side, forming energy in each palm slowly, "Final…"

Piccolo had drawn every bit of Ki he could spare into a single point in his fingers and he was ready to fire, "Now! Special Beam Cannon!"

"Ha!"

"Flash!"

Their beams met at a single point as they traveled to their target they combined naturally into a single blast of Ki that struck Black's back with the force of a star, putting him off balance for a moment.

Bruce took this opportunity and socked Black in the jaw forcing him back on his feet, following up with another kick Black attempted to grab hold of but was pushed even further back by the thrusters on the end of the boot. He charged crimson energy into the bat insignia on his chest, preparing to fire when the time was right.

…

Diana flew up, holding Clark in her arms, she could feel herself approaching light speed when suddenly she slowed to a stop, "This dome! I cant throw you to a star with it in the way… and I really don't think Uub can teleport anyone anymore."

Clark soaked in what little solar energy he could feel from the star emanating just a few light-years outside of the dome, "I can already feel it…" he floated out of Diana's arms, "Enough speed, to…" his body shook, vibrated at insane speeds, he slowly pushed his hand through the glass vibrating his molecules through the molecules that made up the dome. He struggled to maintain the speed but he forced himself through the glass until he was on the other side.

Diana smiled, nodding to him as he floated back and towards the sun, "I'll be back soon, I just hope things don't get any worse until then." He took off, not too fast at first considering his condition but, he flew at tremendous speeds towards the sun in hopes to get strong enough to take this enemy down for good.

…

Bruce backed away, dodging Black's right hook and countering with a beam of heat from his eyes that barely managed to burn through his Gi before being deflected. Black sighed to himself, "Is this truly the best you can do? I don't know why I bother with fools like you."

HellBat came in with expert accuracy, each strike just barely being avoided although, it wasn't like he had a hard time doing so. Black had the speed advantage in this battle but, he was nearly an even match when it comes to skill. Black opened his palm and sent a pressurized wave of Ki that pushed the Bat backwards; the beam in his chest was nearly at 100% but, he needed to make it count, he couldn't miss this shot.

Just as Black got cocky and let his guard down, Kara came in from below and used her momentum to increase the strength of her uppercut that sent Black backwards, holding his head for a moment. Supergirl unleashed a fury of crimson heat vision, a wide spread wave of heat that vaporized nearby rock formations but, barely stung against a Super Saiyan White's skin.

Goten and Trunks powered up to their maximum, exceeding past Super Saiyan and ascending to the second level, their aura's sparked with blue electricity as Trunks pulled his sword from its sheath.

HellBat, Supergirl, Goten, and Trunks all flew in and attacked simultaneously barraging Black with sword strikes, punches, kicks in all directions but, it was almost too easy for Black to dip in and out, weaving back and forth with his arms crossed. He smiled and watched their best efforts to even touch him, each one of them grunting and exerting so much energy just to land a single hit.

It amused him for a moment, but it grew dull and so did pretending to fight these weaklings; Black pulled his Ki together into his arms and quickly exploded his arms outwards sending a massive force of Ki outwards pushing them all away at once, and even tearing through the Hellbat suit. The wave knocked Goten and Trunks out cold, leaving Kara barely able to stand and the Hellbat was almost unusable.

Black smiled, floating down to greet them, "Peaceful young races with fires on their houses, billions of voices all silenced like mousses," he stepped forward as he passed the incapacitated heroes, he casually put his hands behind his back, "Watching the cowards bow toward their new king, these are a few of my favorite things…"

Batman raised a brow underneath his suit, "Is he singing to himself?"

Before he could even process what had happened, Black had plunged his arm through the Hellbat armor clean through to the other side, watching his fist pultrude from the bat's back, covered in an eerie layer of blood.

Kara slammed her fist into the floating rubble that she knelt on, "Bruce!"

The Bat grabbed onto Black's shoulder before chuckling slightly, "Bait, taken…" he mumbled as the bat insignia on his chest ignited and sent a beam of crimson energy so powerful it could easily wipe Darkseid from existence, hitting Black point blank. As the beam died down, the smoke and ashes cleared and Black stood exactly where he was before, more disappointed than injured.

"How do you feel, Bat? A mortal man attempting to fight on the level of the Gods? Goku being a Saiyan and attempting to stand amongst Gods already infuriates me to no end but, a human man? Even coming this far makes me feel like peeling that armor off, piece by a piece," Black tore the suits gauntlet off, tossing it behind him. He repeated this process with the other arm, followed by the chest plate and the shoulder mounts. Until Bruce was left with nothing but unusable shrapnel weighing him down, Black dropped the already defeated man, "I'd hope you learned not to trifle with Gods from this experience…"

…

Dende flew past a soldier barely dodging his grip as he attempted to keep the Namekian from the center of the orbs, "Take this!" Dende fired a beam of white Ki that pierced the soldier's abdomen, taking him down.

He flew past the dead soldiers until he finally reached the center of the orbs, he looked around as the massive planet sized orbs floated just a few miles away from one another; he could feel their gravitational pull, tugging him in each direction but, he was strong enough to resist them.

He raised his hands up and shouted to the heavens in a foreign language, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish! Pretty Pwease!"

Black dropped a beaten Kara to the ground, looking over at the Dragonballs, "Oh crap," he darted off at astonishing speeds, passing the orbs in seconds and rushing to see Dende with hands held out, the Universe around them began to shift. The orbs glowing brightly, they spun for a moment before releasing a massive beam of golden energy, larger than stars, larger than solar systems. The energy grew and grew until Dende was unsure of what was being summoned, "Hey! You'll die for this Namekian!" He shot off a beam of energy but, hit nothing as Dende was whisked away, launched into another dimension known as the God Dragon's Nucleus.

As Dende arrived it was nothing but darkness, until the Dragon he had summoned appeared before him, looking only to be twenty or thirty feet tall now. Its entire body was gold plated with red beady eyes glowing and looking down on the Namekian.

" **I am the Dragon of the Gods, make your wish, I will grant any one."**

Dende cleared his throat, looking for the right words, he started, "Bring the warrior known as Son Goku back to life right now!"

The dragon was unresponsive for a few seconds before his jaw hung slightly, **"Your wish had been granted, farewell."**

…

Goku dodged a right hook from Vegeta as he landed a counter side-kick himself that pushed his opponent backwards, "I think I'm doing better now!"

"Keep your eyes open, fool!" Vegeta came from behind and slammed his palms into Goku's back propelling him into the ground; as Goku stood, he felt an odd sensation he didn't recognize but, it felt familiar somehow. He looked up slightly to address Vegeta when he suddenly noticed his halo had disappeared.

"Oh jeez! I'm alive again!" Goku reverted back into his base form quickly, feeling exhausted from his training, he huffed loudly, "I think I should get some rest before I go back though."

"No time! No time!" King Kai frantically ran across the field towards Goku and Vegeta screaming at Goku in particular, "Black is attacking your friends who revived you with the Super Dragonball's, you have to go stop him now!"

Goku gasped suddenly, "But I feel like crap, my body is too worn to fight Black!"

King Kai materialized a sack in his hand, he pulled a single bean from the bag and tossed it at Goku as quickly as possible, "What are you waiting for? Go NOW!"

Goku tossed the bean into his mouth casually and gulped it down, feeling its rejuvenating properties filling up his Ki reserves and healing any wounds or fatigue in an instant. He placed two fingers to his forehead and smiled, "Later King Kai, Vegeta, it was nice training with you guys!" and with that he dematerialized from sight.

…

All of the other heroes were down for the count, Superman was still charging in a star light-years away, and Dende was knocked out cold the instant he returned from the nucleus. Diana held her blade up as the last remaining fighter on the battle field, "One of my scouts informed me that Goku had a romantic relationship brewing with you; how do you think he's going to feel when he gets here to your dead body?"

Diana smirked, "He'll transform into a Super Saiyan White and wipe the floor with you if you do that," it was a total bluff but, she had nothing else to lose, "Kill me and you kill yourself."

Black took a step forward as Diana took one back, her hands were shaking and so was the blade she was gripping, "Is that so?" Black responded, "And what if I just disintegrate you? With no one else to tell him what happened, he won't now you're dead until he's dead too."

Diana gulped loudly at the sound of that, as he stepped forward and she stepped back, "But, instead I think I'll do something with a little more spirit," he stepped closer and she stepped back, "I think I'll cut you open, pull what's inside and make it outside, torture you until you simply die from the pain. Then when he shows up and transforms like you say, I'll inform him that I've had decades of experience with this power and after a long battle, I will be victorious." Diana attempted to step back once again but, felt the edge of the rock formation she was on and stopped but, Black walked forwards anyways. Coming close to her and grabbing her face with his hands, "You sure are beautiful," he squeezed her cheeks together and shook her head, "I can see why he fell for you, this DNA actually makes me attracted to you as well but, that won't change my mind about gutting you!"

He reached his hand out and came down with force enough to rip her in two but, just as he was about to reach her, within a span of femtoseconds, she was whisked away by a force that nearly blew Black over.

Diana opened her eyes and felt a familiar warmth around her, she looked up to see none other than Son Goku staring down at her, "You ok?" he asked nonchalantly and with a smile.

Diana couldn't believe herself as she let a tear slip down her cheek, she clutched his Gi and pulled him in closer, "I'm so glad you're back!"

He slowly put her down and she could feel the furious tension flowing through the air, "Why don't you get the others and get them to safety? I think I'll handle Black from here on out."

Diana choked on her own words, almost crying as she spoke, "Y-You can't, H-He's a monster, He c-can't be stopped!"

He turned around to her, giving her the most serious look she had ever seen on his face, "Leave that to me."

…


	24. Chapter 24

"Pain is temporary, it may last for a minute, an hour, a day, or even a year but, eventually it will subside. If you quit however, it will last forever." – Lance Armstrong

…

The Super Dragonball's fled, vanishing into space at octillions of times faster than the speed of light, spreading randomly across two universes in seconds.

All was quiet, Black faced an empty cliff as his hand slowly fell by his side. He knew what had happened and he wasn't surprised nor was he afraid; this was promising though, his body could adapt to whatever power Son Goku has and he will be stronger for it, he was only in the after-life for a few days, he couldn't have improved much.

"The prodigal son _has_ returned."

Diana backed away as Goku faced the Cliffside and his opponent's back, "I once told you that I was doing this all for Justice, for peace, for a new order that could revolutionize reality as we know it," he turned around slowly, his eyes stuck to the ground, "You called it ideological bull crap but, I don't remember you being smart enough to even spell ideological."

Goku grinned, closing his eyes, "I spent a hundred years with too much time on my hands, I don't exactly have a college degree but, I learned to read books."

"I see," he looked up as his white aura exploded around him, "Did you read about the story of the Kaio-shin that stood in my way?"

"Gowasu's murder was the reason Lord Beerus tried killing you in the first place, that's on you," Goku opened his eyes so that he could lock a gaze with his evil twin.

"I didn't say I was blaming someone for anything; I was simply reminding you what happens to those who stand between me and my goals," His aura sparked and crackled around him, Black smiled brightly, "I tried to send you to the afterlife with my blessing but, you've returned and shattered that blessing, you will not receive another."

Goku clenched his jaw shut, "I won't be needing it!" His muscles tightened, his eyes sparked blue, a furious neon glow exploded around him as sparks of blue energy flew through the air, his hair stood on its toes changing to neon blue as well. He charged his aura even further as shockwaves begun to generate, shaking around him and causing Diana to step back further, looking at the other unconscious heroes, she bolted.

Black tightened his fists and flexed his muscles, allowing his silver aura to gleam and glow brighter, exploding upwards with more power than even before. Their aura's combined force sent shockwaves in all directions, bouncing off the many rock formations and spreading out across the dome. The waves reverberated off the glass of the dome sending vibrations across the battlefield; the cliff Goku and Black stood on slowly disintegrated as the energy from the fighters ground the rock into dust leaving them floating mid-air.

Diana grabbed Piccolo and pulled him up off the ground, "Hurry, we must leave now!"

Piccolo pushed himself up only to fall back to the ground, "I… I don't think I can…"

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta Junior grabbed Piccolo by his shoulders, lifting him onto their backs, "We've got him, get the others!"

Goku and Black stared each other down for seconds without end, looking into the depth of each other's soul, feeling their pride, anguish, greed, and honor; almost impossible to imagine the two colliding, the force of which would shatter space and time.

As Diana held Kara and Trunks on her back, Goku Jr held Piccolo while Vegeta Jr held Goten and Dende, they all floated away and towards the closest dome wall, "How do we get out of here without Instant Transmission?" Diana shouted over the thundering shockwaves that filled their ears.

Goku Jr narrowed his eyes, looking back at his ancestor, "I guess we're spectators, to the battle between Gods," his eyes were filled with passion as the white and blue glow reflected off of his pupils brightly.

They all floated until they reached a small island floating in the vast space that was enclosed by the dome, touching down on the small floating structure Diana pondered ways they could get out, "Maybe we can destroy the barriers somehow? We have some power houses here, maybe we could-"

"The barriers were materialized by Whis with instruction to make it unbreakable, even if it wasn't completely impenetrable, no one here is strong enough to even crack this glass," Piccolo rubbed his head, feeling its sore throbbing, he sat up looking out over the edge of the island, "I can materialize us some sort of barrier to shield us from the fight but, I can only make it as strong as I am. Hopefully Goku will keep Black completely occupied otherwise a single attack will shatter it." After his turban materialized along with his head piece, Piccolo held his hand out and with a single flash of light, there was a glass barrier domed around the tiny island they resided on, "Out of the oven and into the frying pan," The Namekian muttered as he folded his arms watching the two Saiyan's powering up.

Black's voice took on a demonic tone, echoing through-out the massive dome his Ki was overwhelming, easily over shadowing Goku's God Aura. The tenacious Saiyan realized this and grinned, "Kaio-Ken…" his blue aura gained a red hue around it as sparks of turquois were flooded with crimson red. After a few seconds, his blue aura was consumed by a massive crimson aura that sparked all across his aura, "Let's go!"

They moved, not even an instant could describe how fast their fighting had progressed towards, hitting each other with the equivalent force of a collapsing galaxy over and over, thundering shockwaves pounding away at the barrier. Goku moved in, throwing a right hook that was avoided by Black dipping his head back, he countered with a round kick to the Saiyan's side. A bright flash of light exploded as their aura's connected with each strike; Black formed a violet blade of pure Ki extending out two feet from the tip of his fingers, he slashed away at his opponent whom expertly weaved in and out with the sword strikes. The metaphysical blade came down, slicing a line through Goku's Gi, cutting through his defensive Ki and aura, giving him a small cut down the middle of his chest.

The separated quickly, returning to the spot they had begun at, facing each other both with a new sense of how this battle will play out.

Diana blinked, "When will they start?"

Piccolo and Dende scoffed, "They already have…"

She looked back at the two fighters whom seemingly haven't moved but, as she stared at Goku, she realized his Gi had been cut and there was small slit down his chest. She gasped, "He's already injured, that's not promising."

"Don't worry, he got his two cents in, he's already made Black question himself," Dende turned around, using his healing prowess on Kara before turning back to Diana, "They're first match was unbelievable, but the real battle begins now."

Kara sat up quickly, gasping suddenly as she looked around, "What happened? Where am I?" She held her head for a moment before catching a glimpse of an unconscious Trunks in the corner of her eye.

"Oh Rao!" She sped towards him, leaning over his body, "Is he going to be ok?"

Dende sighed and dragged a hand down his face, "Yes… Yes of course he will…"

…

Goku moved in with incredible force, disappearing from sight for all accept Black whom followed his movements, disappearing himself into the darkness of space. Goku slammed his elbow into Black's guarding forearm, pushing the Saiyan back through the air, Goku needed only to mumble two words that evened up the match up for the moment, "Times 2!" His aura exploded momentarily as he pushed Black backwards and followed up with a barrage of punching combinations, leaving sparks of raw energy every time he struck. Black threw up his guard, protecting his vulnerable area's from his opponent's rapid attacks, just as he moved his arm to protect from a right cross, he spotted Goku moving in for a kick seemingly in slow motion. Black smiled as he caught Goku's ankle mid-swing, he turned on his heels spinning at increased speeds before releasing his grip and launching Goku through space.

Most of the soldiers had been killed or knocked out but, there were still several dozen around, watching their ruler fight against the blue haired god. One of the soldiers turned around, "How powerful would you say they are?"

Another crab-like soldier came from the back of the group with a working scouter, "Hold on, let me scan…" pressing the button on the side and analyzing Goku's power level, the number came up with _many_ zeros following it. The eager soldiers spoke up as he tried reading the number, "What's the number?"

"Shut it will you! It's a long number!" he read through the zeros carefully, counting his way up. Slowly as he counted, his eyes widened and a drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

"Well?"

The soldier mumbled a number before falling to his knees and staring out at the battle, "What? What did you say?"

"I said 300 Sextillion! The blue haired fighter has a power level of 300 Sextillion!"

"Is… Is that even a number?"

Goku came in for an uppercut slamming his fist against Black's jaw, sending him upwards with an impressive shockwave, causing the entire dome to vibrate once again. Black flipped to a stop, sending a beam of white Ki down towards Goku who was already flying at tremendous speeds; to avoid stopping, Goku charged his Ki further and shouted, "Times 10!" His red aura thickened as he plunged through Black's beam, tanking its power and pushing through it all the way up until he was close enough to grab his opponent's wrist, keeping him from countering, and following up with yet another uppercut that sent Black upward toward the ceiling of the dome, hitting it with a loud thundering boom. Landing on the glass sent skin crawling cracks down the glass around the point of impact; Black casually wiped his lip, charging up a sparkling white aura, he allowed his power to grow even further as the cracks in the glass began to thicken, expand, and stretch further along the surface. His power reached its peak as he allowed his aura to settle; he launched himself from the ceiling of the glass toward Goku who flashed a cocky smile, "Times 20!" His crimson aura exploded once more propelling him at trillions of times faster than light, clashing with Black at relatively the same speed. Their fists met, the kinetic energy from their connection exploded outwards sending a force across the dome that expanded the cracks created earlier until they stretched over one third of the entire dome.

Piccolo threw his hands up, strengthening his own shield with his Ki, as even inside Piccolo's dome, the reverberations sent people off their feet. Kara lost balance and landed in the recently healed Trunks' arms, the latter of which pushed her up and smiled. Kara blushed and brushed off her costume, trying to avoid eye contact. Diana nearly fell over as Dende approached her, "What's going on? I cant see a thing!"

"Don't look with your eyes!" Dende shouted over the loud thundering shockwaves, "Sense the power, feel the energy in the air, feel the source of that energy and track its movements!"

Diana closed her eyes, "Sense the energy," she mumbled to herself as she suddenly shot her eyes open, her eyes darted to the right just as Goku flew past blocking a right straight from Black, she followed them as they flew back upwards. She could see them… almost, it was more like she could feel their presence as they darted back and forth across space but, she could actually almost see it now, a blur fighting another blur. She smiled brightly, "I can see them!"

Piccolo lowered his arms and wiped his brow, "You must be a natural, sensing Ki can take years for uneducated humans to sense; it took Goku's first son a year to master sensing energy."

Goku was knocked back, a single missed step resulted in disaster as the blood slipped down his chin he used his Ki to force himself to a halt.

Black floated down slowly, "You've gotten much faster, I almost have a hard time keeping up… almost."

"And your improving right now, every second I spend fighting you, you get slightly stronger and while it's not significant at first, over time it adds up," Goku added with a smile, "That's your secret weapon, you get stronger as your opponent fatigues."

"Definitely true and useful but, not my secret weapon, that spot is reserved," Black chuckled as Goku raised a brow.

"There's not a 'Super Saiyan White 2' is there?"

Black scoffed, "You'll have to push me there to find out!" At the exact same instant, they exploded, flying off towards each other and colliding once again, now the ripples being contained inside the dome began to rip apart space/time. Goku flew in and landed a solid right straight to Black's chest propelling him down through the air but, where the connection originally took place, a piece of reality shattered like glass with static on the other side. Black flew in collided fists with Goku once again, moving in they sent expert combos at each other, dodging, countering, and all at insane speeds.

Goku charged his Kaio-Ken X20 and landed a shocking left cross on Black's chin, sending him through the air, "Times 30!" His aura exploded as he traversed the space between him and just behind Black, who was still flying through the air, in an attosecond following up with a round house kick that sent him toward the far right of the dome, untouched by cracks. He slammed into the glass but, it was unyielding, not a single crack was created; Black looked down at his reflection and scoffed, "I'm better than he is!" He rocketed off the dome and back towards Goku who smiled as he approached.

Just as Black was close enough, Goku grinned, "Times 35!" he gained just enough speed to redirect Blacks punch, coming in from the side and pushing on his back with a palm thrust, sending him flying in the opposite direction and using his own momentum against him.

Goku charged his aura even further, gaining exponential power from the God mode, "Kaio-Ken Times 40!" He exploded forwards following Black as he flew through the air, bringing his palms down on the evil Saiyan's back, pushing him towards the ground. He vanished in mid-air, reappearing below Black as he approached the bottom of the dome, he kicked him upwards in the chin sending him back up where he came from. He teleported once again, reintegrating himself above Black as he was headed up towards the center of the dome.

Black's eyes snapped open as he realized his trajectory, he aimed his fist and caught Goku off guard slamming his fist into the hero's nose nearly breaking it and sending him up a few feet before Black grabbed him by his foot, pulling him down and unleashing a fury of punches that seemed endless until Goku managed to catch one of the fists just as his aura exploded around him, "Times 50!" and a single punch sent a baffled Black Goku back through the air, stunned once again.

"KamehameHA!" A thick blue beam of energy followed Black as he dipped down to avoid it, it bent and curved to follow his enemy as he bounced from wall to wall. Slowly it began to catch up with him, he was conflicted at first but soon turned around and held his hand out.

"Let's have it then!" the beam struck his palm and detonated with a bright explosion that engulfed him completely but, through the smoke and ashes he could see Black, huffing and rubbing his sore palm, "When did you learn to extend the Kaio-Ken? You were dead for FIVE DAYS! How can your body withstand that kind of pressure?"

"Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice," Goku smiled charging his Kaio-Ken X50 with ease, the sparkling Ki that floated off of his crimson aura pooled around him, shimmering in the light. So much raw power was pouring out of him that it had nowhere to go when the Saiyan was stationary, so it simply gathered around him in a glittery cloud. His aura grew larger as he cracked his knuckles; Goku Black smiled back at him, laughing suddenly as he grabbed his own face and cackled heinously.

"Well then, I guess we could continue fighting like this or… I could show you what really separates the God Ki from the Holy Ki," He tightened his jaw shut and clenched his fist, feeling a burning sensation in his chest, he ripped his Gi off and revealed the glowing silver lines that extended from his eyes and down his arms all lead to a single symbol the size of an apple on his chest. The symbol was the same symbol splayed across Omni-King's clothes, guards, and throne room; an 'X' made of two 'less than' and 'greater than' signs but, unlike the Omni-King's symbol, Black's had two brackets coming across the symbol. As he screamed though, and as his aura became thicker and filled with raw power, one of the two brackets began to fade like ink being washed off skin. His energy came to a climax as it exploded around him with surges of white sparks flying through the air.

Goku floated back, drifting through his glistening sparks of energy, as Black's muscles contracted, becoming denser, "You see, Goku, the Super Saiyan White doesn't utilize God Ki at all, it uses Heavenly Ki, a Holy Life Energy that is generated by the Omni-King himself. Unfortunately, that bastard feared what he had created and decided to add contingences to the transformation; unlike Zeno, the Super Saiyan White has two limiters set in place to keep it from ever approaching Nigh-Omnipotence, however; after a century of training and meditating, I learned how to remove one of the limiters…"

Goku's eyes widened, floating back further, he realized he couldn't sense Holy Ki as well even in the God Form enhanced 50 times over. Black smiled as the white lightening surged around him, he slowly zipped in and out of reality like a being of pure energy almost unable to stay stable.

"I have more power in my pinkie finger than even a Kaio-Ken times a thousand!" He cackled loudly as Goku tightened his fist, charging his aura.

"Kaio-Ken Times 60!" Exploding forwards he sent a furious right-cross aimed for Black's cheek but, the villain dematerialized a nanosecond before the fist made contact, rematerializing behind Goku and bringing his balled up fist down on the Saiyan's back, releasing a loud cracking sound. Blood spilled from the Saiyan's mouth as he was propelled downwards, crashing into the lower right-hand corner of the dome.

The smoke wasn't given time to dissipate as an explosion of crimson engulfed the area, the entire dome and become a sick hue of blood red, as Goku shouted to the heavens, "Times 75!" He rocketed upwards and back towards the battle, exchanging a brief bout of combat with Black before he was sent back towards the ground. He pounded his fist into the glass, he was starting to feel it. The weight on his bones, the burning of his skin, his muscles literally stretching apart as he continued to push himself further, he couldn't do this for much longer and he wasn't expecting Black's trump card to be so impressive. By removing a limiter from the White God Mode, he accessed an unbelievable portion of the Omni-King's power, a mere fraction no doubt but, it was enough to dispatch with someone of Goku's caliber easily. He continued his battle though, both against Black and his very own body; rising to his feet, he felt his aura spark for a moment revealing Goku's base, literally short circuiting as his hair flashed back to neon blue and the crimson aura reabsorbed him, powering him. "Times 75!" He shouted once again, vanishing he didn't even head for Black, he flew across the dome bouncing off the interior at quadrillions of times faster than the speed of light, using instant transmission to throw his enemy off balance.

Black looked back, whirling around and looking off into the distance, darting his back to the left he narrowed his eyes, feeling, waiting. An attosecond, that was how long it would've taken for Goku's fist to hit Black's face square on but, Black simply smiled, tightening his grip on the Saiyan's wrist as it was held inches from his nose. Quickly sending a single kick into Goku's abdomen, he flew through the air, charging his aura and vanishing quickly enough.

Black stood perfectly still, closing his eyes and feeling for his opponent in the distance, even though he was zooming about the dome and teleporting randomly, Black was still able to follow almost every movement, as Goku appeared before him for a single second, "Ka!" he vanished, taking time to gather his Ki as he flew through the air past Black once again, this time from behind, "Me!" he teleported, instantly appearing behind the dome of heroes, "Ha!" Goku and Vegeta Junior pressed their face up against the glass as the others turned to see him, as the blue orb grew further, he vanished once again, appearing below Black, "Me!" he vanished.

This time no one could spot him, he was gone. Black knew though, he looked up as Goku had fully charged his Kamehameha in between his hands, the orb was glittering with raw power swirling through it, "Kaio-Ken Times 100 Kamehame… HA!" the orb was released as the brightest, largest, most intense beam of pure raw energy, that Goku had ever seen in his life. The beam approached his enemy who was unyielding, standing firm without question.

"I'll show you what level I've ascended to!" He leaped from his position at super speeds, flying towards the beam head on, tanking its power as it engulfed him. It was intense being in the center of an explosion that could take all of reality with it and possibly cause the Multiverse to crumble but, he managed as he pulled through till he was feet from Goku, popping up from inside the beam, he right-crossed the Saiyan across the face, knocking the Super Saiyan Blue out of him and sending him crashing towards the dome interior. He slowly peeled himself out of the glass and fell, almost not catching himself but, barely floating up.

"If I want to win this, I'm going to have to do something dangerous," he looked down at his fists, tightening them and allowing Ki to run through his veins one more time. He pulled his Blue form back out, barely maintaining it but, focusing on something else entirely, "Kaio-Ken…" Goku mumbled, drowning out all distractions and noises around him, completely centering his mind on a single goal. His muscles expanded and contracted making them denser, his veins thickened as pure Ki ran through them, his eyes blazed with an unsatisfiable hunger for power. He looked up from his floating position below Black, waiting several seconds to gather the courage, the will, the energy, and the determination. His tail tightened around his waist, his mind sharpened as his crimson aura sparked upwards again, "TIMES 200!"

Black's jaw fell for a moment, "Wait, what?"

The power circulated through Goku's body as he felt the energy coursing through him, he could feel everything, he could see everything, he vanished. Appearing behind Black he sent a Universe erasing punch that shattered the bounds of reality and knocked Black downwards briefly before he charged his silver aura, "I won't be humiliated any longer!" He shouted as Goku flew in at unbelievable speeds and elbowed him across the face, sending him further back until he stopped himself on the dome wall, wiping his lip as he did so. Black charged an orb of silver in his hands and launched it at Goku whom barely, just barely, managed to avoid it by teleporting away and appearing in front of Black. The evil Saiyan smiled sending a fist into Goku's face but, the power house wouldn't yield, standing there with Black's fist on his face and a fierce look in his eye that shouted 'that won't stop me now!'. He pushed through, sending a fist of his own into Black's pushing him against the dome and creating shockwaves that furthered the cracks that extended through it. He followed up with a right-straight to Black's chest but, was foiled by the evil god grabbing his wrist, shaking to keep it in place. Black countered with a head butt, knocking Goku back and delivering a slick kick in the ass that sent him upwards. Feeling gravity catch him, he began to descend towards Black's fist as it came up at several quadrillion times faster than light; Goku felt the power fading fast so he perked up, turning around a firing off dozens of Ki Blasts that headed straight for Black.

The evil Saiyan didn't waste time by swatting the blasts away easily, leaving Goku shocked at the revelation that even 200 times his Blue form was still nothing compared to the power of a Super Saiyan White. Black solidified this by appearing from nowhere and wrapping his arms around him, trapping his arms completely. Goku attempted to break free, powering up the 200 times Kaio-Ken but, it was no good, the white aura expanded and Black's grip tightened. Even pushing against him at full strength, Black still smiled as he flew upwards at uncontrollable speeds easily exceeding anything previously achieved and letting go of Goku at the last second sending him into the unbreakable glass with enough force to crush Superboy Prime into a meat-cube.

Diana, Dende, Piccolo, Kara, Trunks, Goten, and the Juniors all gasped simultaneously as they lost sight of him; watching as his disabled form slowly peeled off the glass and fell towards the ground. This time there was no extension or enhancement to be found, Goku had used his final ace in the hole and… he was trumped. Black was just stronger, maybe someday millions of years from now, someone will be strong enough to oppose Black and this will all end but, today, the history books will show that Son Goku lost. Suddenly as he fell, Goku's vision darkened as he slipped away from this Earth and back towards the light of heaven.

' _I don't know if you can hear this but, I need you to know something,'_ Goku could hear her voice in his head, but, she would need to be able to sense his Ki to do that and Diana Prince cannot sense Ki… can she? _'I know you fought hard and I know all seems lost but, you have to remember one thing.'_ Could this be some strange psychedelic strip before he passed on to the next world? Or perhaps Diana really was speaking to him.

' _You are not fighting alone, you have the hearts of many people powering you,_ ' she continued her prayer, _'And I know your stronger than this… I know you can beat him if you just keep going, if you just keep fighting, if you just keep pushing on that dam of power until it crashes in on you.'_

' _I don't really know you all that well,'_ this voice sounded like his when he was a child, it reminded of himself _, 'but, you're supposed to be the best of the best. I read books that tell me about your legend in school and seeing you here has given me more hope than you'd ever come to imagine. I want to give you my hope, to power you through this!'_

' _I've known you for far too long, and I know where your quitting point is. I've seen it with my own eyes and this is not it, you're way better than this and you always will be so, quit accepting fate and take fate into your own hands!'_ Communicating telepathically was easy for Namekians like Piccolo.

' _Dad, I can't believe how far we've come since I first met you back during the Martial Arts Tournament and even back then, I was told you were the greatest fighter in history but, I don't need to be told anymore, I know what you are. You're the strongest and most caring father I could've hoped to have, so pick yourself up and FIGHT'_ Goten wiped a tear from his eye as he watched Goku free fall towards the ground, unmoving.

Diana whispered in his mind, _'You've got a family, friends and loved ones so do what you do best and push forwards, push on that dam until… until…'_

"IT COMES CRASHING IN!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs with nothing left to lose, and with everything left to gain, he strived towards greatness and did the one thing no one ever considered possible until this very moment. His eyes turned platinum, his hair shifted, flickering through the different stages of Super Saiyan from gold to red to blue his energy continued to skyrocket without any end in sight.

Diana smiled brightly, looking up at Goku as his muscles popped and silver lines of light extended down from his eyes, moving down his neck, arms, legs, and coming together on his chest where the Omni-Symbol appeared with two brackets in place. Two long silver bangs extended down past his nose as his hair finally took on the pure-white shade it was meant to, and his aura exploded around him with sparks of raw white energy zipping across his aura.

"What?" Black mumbled as he floated backwards, "How can you possibly have achieved this!? You can't have the potential to be a White God! You can't!"

"I do…" he looked himself up and down, feeling more familiar than anything he watched as the molecules of raw power floated off of him and dispersed around him, "I actually do!" He pumped his fist in the air, smiling like a giddy school boy.

Black scoffed, "Fine, credit given where credit is due, but you won't beat me; it took years of control, years of practice to remove a limiter from this form and you'll never beat me without removing it first."

"I'll figure something out," Goku slipped into a defensive stance as did Black, preparing for the battle of a life-time, they approached each other until…

A thick pillar of untold golden solar energy came down piercing the dome easily from above, Black and Goku immediately had to cover their eyes to protect from the bright light. When the beam dissipated it left a man floating in the center; his eyes leaked solar radiation and his skin and suit were seemingly gold plated. He turned towards Goku as his white aura flowed around his body chaotically, raising an eye brow he sighed and floated towards him.

"Looks like we both got upgrades, today," he stated nonchalantly as he floated closer and the closer he got, the more he resembled a very good friend.

"Superman? Clark is that you? What happened?"

"I used a technique I was working on and it backfired so I traveled into the sun and charged my cells. Normally it would take about 20 minutes to fully restore my powers but, I've been up there for an hour," he stood side by side with Goku as both of their auras clashed slowly only to coincide peacefully instead of chaotically resisting each other.

"Cool, what should we call this power up?" Goku mumbled to him as Black cracked his knuckled and analyzed his new opponent.

Clark blinked, "I usually just call it Sun-Dipped."

"Lame."

"Then you pick one, quick, I sense we're about to start."

"Solar Max Superman," he chuckled to himself, "Yea, that's it."

"Whatever you say, Goku, whatever you say…" Clark tightened his fists and felt the solar energy flow through his body routinely, Goku flexed his fingers and felt the Holy Ki surrounding him, amping every aspect of his being. Black floated in wait, secretly gaining back his stamina as he faced to of the most powerful forces in the Multiverse, he knew he would need to go 100% if he wanted to come out on top.

He chuckled slightly, "What do ya say, boys? Wanna dance with the devil tonight?"

…

Chapter 24 fin!

Just in-case anyone is wondering, I revamped Chapter 1 just to fix some grammar and some out of character moments for Goku. Let me know if there are any other moments that seem too OOC and I'll take a look.

Stay Awesome Gotham


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own DC or DB

"You have to prove that something else can happen; he who says he can and he who says he can't are both usually right."

…

They fought, exchanging blows at hundreds of sextillions of times faster than light, each strike powerful enough to wipe away Universes and topple realities before their very eyes. Black was impressed by the showcase of fighting prowess the two had portrayed so far; Superman's raw speed and strength was just enough for him to keep up with the two White God's skill and accuracy. Goku's new transformation pushed him passed anything the Kaio-Ken could have ever produced, and his power was only increasing by the second.

Goku and Superman aimed a left and right straight punch simultaneously for Black whom threw up his arms in defense, successfully blocking their fists but, sending a shockwave across the dome they still fought in. Black was surprised that he could manage to fight them both off at once, countering Superman's raw strength by deflecting each strike expertly and dodging Goku's accurate attacks by memorizing his fighting patterns. It was amazing, this limiter held so much power from him, just to imagine the final limiter being removed would destroy the concept of 'reality' as he knew it. In all honesty, removing the first limiter was the hardest thing he ever had to do; it was rigorous months of nonstop training under the harshest conditions before breaking briefly and continuing again. Once he finds a way to dispatch these two pests, he would spend every waking moment of the rest of his life trying to remove the last limiter, he knew his destiny was to bring decimation to the human world as to grow it anew.

Diana dropped her sword to the ground in front of her as she collapsed to her knees, looking out at the battle field she witnessed the dome shaking vigorously, reality bending and twisting, time and space shattering with each Universe trembling shockwave. She could just barely feel three energies moving in synch with one another but, to her eyes, she could only see small explosions of sound and kinetic energy. Everything around her came tumbling down as the Universe itself could not handle the likes of Superman, Goku, and Black fighting at this level of power; Piccolo stepped up beside her placing a hand on her shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, I used to get the same look on my face when Goku pulled a stunt like this."

Goten came from behind placing his own hand on Goku Junior's shoulder, "Quite the battle, huh?"

The Junior spun around tearing his eyes from the fight before him; he glanced up at Goten and narrowed his eyes, "You're my Great-Great Uncle, aren't you?"

"Yup, that's my father out there," He looked down at Goku Jr. again and sighed, "You're Dad was a normal human, wasn't he?"

The young Saiyan didn't look proud but, disappointed while he looked down at his feet, "He never developed any Ki abilities and I thought I was the same but, I guess I have my Mom to thank for me being a part of all this."

"Actually," Goten corrected, "You have _him_ to thank for all this," Goten pointed out at the battle, looking towards his own father. Goku Junior widened his eyes in child-like awe, the Saiyan of Legend was fighting before his very eyes, Son Goku.

…

Goku flew in sending a flurry of jabs to the center of Black's face, each one missing narrowly as he dipped back and forth avoiding the fists. Black countered by grabbing Goku's wrist and flipping him over head sending him towards Superman whom dematerialized from sight attoseconds before being knocked back.

Superman appeared behind Black bringing his fists down on his back; The evil Saiyan spun around blocking the strike with his left forearm and smashing the Kryptonian's nose with his free right fist. Goku stopped his momentum and screamed, charging his powerful white aura, his Gi tore completely off from the waist up fully revealing the glowing silver symbol on his chest. The Holy Ki flowed through him like never before but, he took a look around for a moment and spectated.

He saw tears in reality, holes in space-time that he didn't even register during the fight. He looked back out at the viewers, Diana, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Dende, Batman, The Juniors, and Supergirl all cowering in fear as Piccolo barely managed to keep them safe. Goku looked back up at the fight, Superman and Black duked it out, each exchanging blows and creating shockwaves so powerful that it rocked the fabric of reality… and Goku didn't even notice it. He was so absorbed into the fight that he was forgetting what happens when he battles someone on his level; he allowed Namek and Earth to be destroyed in the wake of his battels and he wouldn't do the same to the entire Universe.

"Clark!" He shouted as the Kryptonian looked over for a split second getting socked in his right cheek thanks to the distraction, flinging him back and slamming him against the wall of the dome. The entire 'arena' shook once again as the cracks expanded and began to tear apart, "Even Whis' dome can't handle our powers at this level… WE NEED TO GO!" He darted for Superman as Black approached him, prepared to kill, Goku made it just in time to catch Black's wrist before it hit his ally.

"You're impressive, that's quite the control you have for a White God newbie," Black pulled his hand back and went for another strike but, Goku was smart enough to instant transmission them away at the last possible interval. Black missed entirely, striking the dome with the full force of the Big Bang, shattering a massive hole and causing a super-vacuum to inhale all the oxygen in the dome.

The cavalry held onto each other as the shockwave and vacuum winds pulled and pushed their fragile quarters. Goku appeared next to them suddenly with Superman floating next to him, "We're gonna take him somewhere else! You guys stay here and we'll be back for you!"

Diana outstretched her hand reaching for him, "Wait!" she missed her chance, he vanished before her eyes and a few seconds later, Black did too. Being whisked away at instant speeds.

Piccolo sighed in relief, "Thank Kai," he muttered and disappeared from his dome and reappeared outside of it, leaving the others with oxygen and heading towards the hole in the dome.

Bruce ripped off his Hellbat helmet and sighed, tossing the cracked metal to the ground in anger, "This thing didn't hold up like it should have," The Bat tapped away at his gauntlet going over calculations for the suit, "It should have lasted longer."

Diana scoffed with a smile, "Maybe Black and Goku are just stronger than you anticipated?"

Bruce groaned, looking away without another word.

"This should be an easy fix!" Piccolo looked at the massive shattered piece of the dome and rubbed his chin for a moment before focusing his Ki on the area, "Materialize!" Suddenly a massive 400-foot-long plate of a black metal covered the hole perfectly, stopping the vacuum effect and leaving oxygen in the dome for others to breath. Piccolo's dome faded away as he floated back towards them, "I blocked the breach with a plank of Kachin, we should be safe for now."

Goku and Vegeta Junior sighed in exasperation as they fell back on the piece of shattered debris, "Jeez, that was intense." Goku Jr spouted as he looked up at the ceiling.

Vegeta flashed an annoyed grimace, "To think fighters as powerful as those guys exist; they almost took this dimension down with them."

Goten propped his head up with his hands, placing his elbows on his knees and looking off into the distance, "It's been so long since I've seen my father fight, I forgot how terrifying he can be; the most powerful man in the multiverse."

Kara scoffed, "That's debatable, have you seen Clark? Not to mention Black still clearly had the advantage."

"By my calculations, Black was still stronger than both of them," Bruce muttered without looking their direction.

"Nah, it doesn't change a thing, my father will come out on top… he always does."

…

Goku, Clark, and Black all materialized in the white void that showed no sign of… anything. No matter existed in this void, all except a central hub; a single house like structure with two twenty-foot-tall hour-glasses standing on either said which acted as a doorway into their own dimension.

Clark and Goku simultaneously pushed themselves back, separating from Black for miles before coming to a stop slowly.

"Where did you bring us?" Clark asked as he looked around, "It's just an endless nothing for an infinite distance."

"It's called the Room of Spirit and Time; we can fight as hard as we want in here without damaging the Universe outside, we can go all out," Goku smiled and narrowed his eyes, locking his gaze with Black who stared him down from afar.

"You don't say?" The Superman cracked his knuckles ominously, "He can't defend against us both forever, he'll mess up eventually."

"That's what I'm counting on; After removing his first limiter he gained incredible power like he was made of raw energy suddenly. His speed is his greatest strength right now, go for his legs and look for an opening."

The Kryptonian nodded in understanding, "Let's get this started."

Black cleared his throat for a moment before assuming a crouching position, tightening his fists, clenching his jaw, and focusing on his Ki reserves, "I'll show you two true power!" he began to roar as the area around him warped suddenly, slicing small cuts in the fabric of the dimension. His power rocked their entire plane of existence as everything around them began to vibrate; his White God aura flashed upwards, charging sparks of white lightning that flew through his aura and into his body, charging his physical form. His energy began to carve into the void-like surface thousands of feet below them, slowly creating a crater beneath.

Goku and Superman took a look around as the dimension began unraveling at the existence of such power folded into a single point; Goku looked back at Black, focusing on his opponent intently.

"Well, I guess we _are_ dancing with the devil, wanna lead?" Clark joked as Goku vanished from beside him. The Saiyan didn't teleport or move at super speeds, he analyzed his opponent for a moment before launching himself through time. The white void that surrounded him changed like wallpaper, becoming a long plate of shattered glass, with a mix of colors flowing through it. All of his surroundings had frozen including Superman and Black as time slowed to a stand-still; Goku flew forwards at full speed, crossing the distance between them in virtually no time. The Saiyan plunged his fist into Black's abdomen just as time regained its momentum, flowing freely once again. The Evil Saiyan ceased his aura charging, folding over for a moment as a fist was pulled from three inches deep in his stomach.

Goku floated back, "Even if you destroy this dimension with your evil Ki, it wouldn't beat us. There wouldn't be a place in the Multiverse you could go to hide from us!" He folded his arms and watched as Black slowly looked up, smiling the entire time, he chuckled.

"The Time-Skip? How interesting, I'm sure you'll be getting a call from Hit's lawyers for copy-rights."

"You think this is a joke?" Goku muttered as he flexed his muscles, "I'll give you something to laugh about right now!" He flew forwards, Time-Skipping to avoid a super-fast jab that narrowly missed his nose, he dipped behind Black and unfroze time, elbowing him in the back of the neck. Black was knocked forwards but, didn't have long before a golden foot was placed firmly in the center of his chest, stopping his forward momentum with a sickening crack.

Goku and Superman aimed a punch directly for the back and front of Black's head, prepared to decapitate their enemy but, missing entirely and accidently clashing fists as Black teleported out of harm's way. Their collision caused an enormous explosion of untold power, raw energy tearing through the white landscape. The red-hot flames gave the sky and area a blood red hue as the three fighters met each other once again in super-speed combat. Black continuously countered the onslaught from two sides as Clark and Goku continued their assault unyieldingly; Black managed to teleport just as the two managed to trip him up, both heroes missed a kick and a jab as their opponent vanished.

Black floated down to eye level behind them as they turned to face him, "Why do you keep running? Finding it hard to keep up with us both?"

"No, in fact it was getting kind of boring," Black vanished, appearing behind them in a literal instant and slamming both elbows into their individual backs knocking them forward in surprise. Goku and Clark flipped through the air expertly attempting to catch their balance from being struck from nowhere like that.

"I didn't… I didn't even see his movements!" Clark shouted as he skidded across the paper-white ground coming to a halt only feet away from Goku.

"I told you his speed is his best ally right now," Goku wiped the blood from his chin and smiled, "We need to catch him off guard, working in unison only makes us predictable."

Black rubbed his nose arrogantly, "He's got a point, ya know."

Clark tightened his fist, growling at Black as he disappeared; flying through the air, Black dipped to the side grabbing Superman by his throat and stopping his extremely fast assault with on hand.

Goku twitched as he was about to fly in and help but, Black began speaking first, "The origin of the White God goes back billions of years to the beginning of time," he tightened his grip on Clark's throat and grinned as the Kryptonian pried at his hands, "It was supposed to be Zeno's greatest soldier but, he was just too strong and so he disposed of him by dispersing his energy into a single species."

Goku's eyes widened as he stuttered, "T-The Saiyans?"

"Bingo," Black released Clark's throat and roundhouse kicked him under the ribs, flinging him through the void. Goku advanced with his right fist forward, charging with his strongest punch, he screamed as he came within feet of Black before he reached out and caught Goku's fist inches from his face; the resulting shockwaves annihilated the landscape for thousands of miles all around them. Black slammed his fist into Goku's gut before spinning around and kicking him in the lower back.

Superman rushed in and attempted to ram the Saiyan but, was caught and tossed towards Goku knocking them both over, tumbling and rolling to a halt. They stood slowly, gazing upwards at their opponent as they did.

Goku rubbed the area just opposite of his ribcage, feeling the bruise setting in, he looked back towards Clark before turning his attention back to Black, "Any secret techniques I should know about? Some new move you've been waiting to pull out?"

Clark chuckled, "Unfortunately no, if at the end of this fight we think all hope is lost I could try the Super Flare again but, my hopes aren't too high for that one."

"Well it's a good thing I have one more move to try before I'm out for the count," Goku smirked and glanced back at Clark, "But, you'll need to be a distraction for at least 5 to 10 minutes."

Clark narrowed his eyes, "You're kidding right?"

"Wish I was, buddy," Goku flung his arms up, reaching towards the sky with everything he had… he gathered.

Clark cracked his neck for a moment as Black chuckled at him standing in front of Goku, "Really? You plan on fighting me alone while he does… whatever it is he's doing back there? Seriously, what is tha-" Black was interrupted by a powerful fist burning his cheek with solar energy as he was struck across the face, sending him back through the endless void.

Goku focused on the surrounding Ki, of course, there was none in this void, however; in the Universes beyond there was plenty to extract. He had no way of informing and asking the lives of trillions of species across the Multiverse for their energy so instead he opted to take the energy from non-sentient life like plants, animals, even stars. All the energy began to gather a few thousand feet above Goku's head in the form of a baseball sized blue orb, completely unnoticed by the other two fighters.

Superman struck with accuracy as he swung his fists towards his enemy whom dodged expertly and with ease. Dipping in and out avoiding each blow like the plague, Black smiled as he dodged each blow; happily conversing with Clark as he did so, "So your species can use their natural cells to absorb sun-light and become stronger? How fascinating… Tell me have you ever considered removing the humans from your Universe? I'm sure they're just as violent and retched as mine."

Clark threw a round house kick which was stopped mid-swing as Black caught it with his right hand easily, "Your just about the equivalent of a God to your Universe, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard."

Superman pulled his foot back, aiming his crimson eyes and firing a beam of red heat coated with a layer of golden solar energy, "I don't want to wipe out Humans!" the beams were avoided, dipping from right to left, teleporting when necessary, "Earth is my home! Humans are my family!" The beams widened, covering everything in an expansive area. Black was caught in the blast but, simply used his Ki to shield himself.

"You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake," Black Goku lowered his Ki Shield as the heat died down around him, he sent a single orb of energy into Superman's chest exploding around him in a plume of smoke.

Goku closed his eyes as he focused better on the energy currently flowing between Universes and towards him like a stream. The stream resembled a long current of sparkling energy that collected together into a massive sphere of pure positive Ki, its color was a bright neon blue with a white center; the power continued to flow in from every Universe in existence that he could draw from. The sphere had grown now, easily being larger than a city now as it towered above his head; Clark distracted Black as best he could by flying away from Goku leading their opponent millions of miles from him.

Superman stopped suddenly as Black appeared before him more pissed off than anything, "Running away? How pathetic." Black sent a powerful fist forwards attempting to shatter Superman's skull but, failed as the Kryptonian ducked down dodging the attack. Following up with a swift round-kick to below the ribs, he backed up and charged solar energy into his hands feeling the gathering of energy he aimed his fist forwards. Black looked up just in time to teleport three feet to the left avoiding a beam of yellow solar radiation.

"Nifty trick you got there," Black mused while Clark simply smirked analyzing his own smoking hands.

"Learn something new every day," He muttered as he fired off another beam striking Black in chest and pushing him back through the air; another beam struck the evil Saiyan and pushed him towards the ground digging a trench with his impact. Superman cut off the beam as he landed several feet from his downed opponent, "You can't justify killing innocent people with a proclamation of Justice! Hitler announced that he would bring about world peace, little did the Germans know he sought to achieve that goal by taking over the planet."

Black pulled himself from the crater he was trapped in, pulling himself through rubble of unknown rock-like structures, "Take over? Why would I take over a Universe that's already politically corrupt on every level of its infrastructure? Criminals will be criminals regardless of what safe-guards are put in place, and wiping out a select few would be troublesome and unfair; thus all life in the Universe will be eradicated without prejudice," Black pushed a boulder off of him and narrowed his eyes at Superman who raised his palm upwards charging more solar energy. Black mirrored him raising his hand and opening his palm allowing a silver orb of Ki to manifest; "There's only one way to cure the Universe of this disease plaguing it!"

"People are not infallible, we make mistakes and taking the lives of the Universe won't change that! You can't create a perfect human, it's impossible!"

"I don't intend to create perfect humans; I intend to guide humans properly! The Kaio-Shin's were far too lenient on humanity and as a result humans have become spoiled and violent. I've watched civilizations endure the test of time and even as thousands of years pass, life shows no progress," Black fired his beam of white Ki cutting through the air as it approached Clark.

"The Kaio-Shin's have no right to control humanity or to create a Universe as they see fit; the Universe was meant to play out as it should and interfering with the natural order can only create more evil!" Superman fired his blast of solar energy as it connected with Black's beam and struggled against it. The beams sent shockwaves outwards as they pushed against one another trying to gain the upper hand.

"Fool! Watching closely over life as it progresses guarantee's success! Even if relics like you think the future is better left untouched!" Black's beam thickened, plowing through Superman's own blast and striking the man of steel in the chest. He flew through the air, hitting the ground and tumbling, wrapping himself in his golden cape.

…

Goku looked out into the distance briefly, he could see flashes of light hundreds of miles away, he could feel the ground beneath him quivering; also as he looked around he noticed reality began to whither, peeling like old wallpaper on an abandoned building, "Come on, hurry up already!" The Spirit Bomb above him grew slightly with every passing second, gathering the energies from multiple universes was time consuming but, effective as the orb had grown passed the size of a city and even larger than a planet.

…

Trunks kicked a rock through the rubble as they slowly floated around the abandoned battle arena, "Where do ya think they went?"

Kara huffed, propping her chin on her hands as she sat on the ground with a face of boredom like no other, "Knowing Clark? Probably somewhere far from life."

Piccolo kept his eyes closed as he added his own two cents, "If I had to place my bet I'd say either they took him to the afterlife or the Room of Spirit and Time; it's their only two options for a fight like this."

"Be honest, do you think they could win? It was hard to sense but, it felt like Black still had a major advantage! Even with Super Saiyan White and a powered up Superman!" Diana punched the palm of her hand as she thought of Goku needing her help but, being unable to assist in the slightest, "I hate feeling useless."

Goten cleared his throat, "I wouldn't feel useless to be honest," the others gathered their attention to the young Saiyan as he explained, "Goku uses our power to defeat his enemies; he doesn't fight just to help people or to get stronger, each time he steps into the metaphorical ring with a bad-guy, he's letting the thoughts of each one of us power him. I use to feel pretty useless sometimes too but, I've realized that he couldn't be as strong as he is today without the bonds he created yesterday."

Diana blinked as did Kara, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Bruce, and the Juniors while Goten smiled and flashed a determined glare, "Never feel useless."

' _Guys?'_ A voice called out from the heavens, each one of them turned their heads towards the ceiling of the dome but, quickly realized the voice was coming from inside their own minds.

"Goku?" Dende asked, "Is that you?"

' _It's me but, I'm in a bit of a situation…'_

"How bad of a situation?" Piccolo asked raising a brow in curiosity.

' _Remember when we first fought Raditz all those decades ago?'_

"Who's Radi-?" Diana asked but was interrupted by Piccolo.

"Sheesh, that bad?"

Kara nudged Trunks in the ribcage lightly, "Who is Raditz?"

Trunks whispered, "Goku's evil Uncle, he bodied Goku and Piccolo a century ago."

She nodded in understanding while Goku answered, _'Clark is barely holding his own and I'm charging the Spirit Bomb but, even with energies across the Multiverse it can't beat him.'_

Piccolo smirked, "You want our energy."

' _Anything you can spare, full power! I'm gonna need every little bit if I want to stand a chance!'_

Piccolo charged his Ki aura, raising his hands to the sky, "Power up and raise your hands! Goku needs our energy!"

"FU-SION HA!" Gotenks emerged as a Super Saiyan 3, raising his hands into the air and allowing his golden aura to expand around him.

…

Goku felt the energies but, this was the first time he'd felt sentient Ki energy flowing into the Spirit Bomb, "That one was Piccolo! And Gotenks! That was Diana for sure!" As he felt his comrades power flowing into the Spirit Bomb it approached the size of a small star, spanning multiple planets in length and width.

Clark and Black had their fingers intertwined, pushing against one another with incredible force, their muscles popped and the ground around them warped creating a crater from their sheer physical strength. Suddenly the golden glow around Clark began to fade, slowly showing more red and blue underneath; Black gained the upper hand push-kicking Superman from their struggle and into the ground, carving a trench with his body.

"You attack me with a temporary power? And to think I briefly considered you a God," He held his hand out, blasting forth a Ki beam that could annihilate universes with ease pushing the man of steel through the ground further, releasing a blood curdling scream as he did.

"You think," He blasted away at the Kryptonian once again, "That you can just pretend," flying towards him he followed up with a bone shattering kick to the abdomen sending the man of steel flying and skidding against the ground. He eventually rolled to a stop as he groaned, looking up at the white-void sky above, he smiled. If he died right here and now, he'd be at peace, he'd be… content.

Black prepared for the final attack when suddenly he spotted it…

"What in Kai's name is that!?" Black screamed aloud, looking back over at Clark and grabbing him by his collar, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" From millions of miles away it looked just like the Earth would from the moon, an orb the size of a tennis ball but, with Black's Ki sense he immediately sensed the threat.

"Why don't you dance with the devil and find out, doucheba-" Clark was cut off by Black right-crossing him in the face, knocking him out cold.

…

Black materialized only a mile or two from Goku, floating and observing his almost overwhelming attack, "Son Goku, the greatest fighter the Universe ever knew, always comes to save the day."

Goku charged his Super Saiyan White aura as his glowing silver emblem flashed brightly on his chest, "I'm predictable, so sue me."

Black smiled, vanishing and reappearing feet from Goku, slamming his fists into the Saiyan's abdomen repeatedly spraying blood from the Saiyan's mouth all through the white void. "You won't win this time! I'll end you before you ever even use that attack! YOU HEAR ME!" He backed up and sent a volley of energy bullets at Goku which exploded on contact with him and his aura but, to no avail. Blood dripping from his mouth, bruises and cuts covering his body, torn Gi pants, and still going strong; Goku smiled as he initiated the final phase of his plan.

He focused hard on the energy he had collected above him as it gathered closer, floated downwards condensing and entering Goku's Ki flow. The Saiyan absorbed the energy into himself, combining the energies from thousands of Universes into a single body; his Super Saiyan White form was barely durable enough to withstand the strain but, he withstood it none-the-less. Feeling like the weight of the Multiverse was just strapped to his back, he also felt the power of the Multiverse coursing through his body.

Black floated backwards as the Spirit Bomb shrank into his opponent slowly; The blue energy that made up the attack slowly changed into a white heavenly color as it merged with his Holy Ki and became part of him. Black charged an orb of Heavenly Ki in his palms, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" the Holy Ki energy of the White God form turned a dark violet color, becoming Black's signature Dark Kamehameha, "HAA!" He let lose the beam of dark energy as it crossed the void and slammed into Goku exploding massively and nearly blowing himself backwards.

When the smoke cleared, not only was the Saiyan still standing but, the Spirit Bomb was completely absorbed and the Dark Kamehameha was contained firmly in the palm of Goku's hand, trying desperately to escape. His aura had expanded several thousand feet up and around him, every nerve, every muscle, every atom in Goku's body surged with raw energy so much so to the point where it was nearly tearing his body apart from the inside. So much pure energy wasn't meant to be absorbed into a single body and with those limiters in place, even the White God can't handle the stress for long.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT?" He layered Black's Dark Kamehameha with Holy Ki of his own, powering it and forcing it to evolve into a lighter yellow orb, a sort of Light Kamehameha if you will, "Take THIS!" He launched the beam back at Black whom countered with a Ki Shield to protect himself. The beam passed over his shield and shattered it almost instantly, carving through the landscape before detonating, the explosion rocked the entire void dimension nearly collapsing it as well.

Suddenly, cracks began to form in the Saiyan's face and body, the light energy was begging to leak out and it would rip Goku apart to do it. He did his best to keep the power in, feeling it pushing on his insides, feeling the very weight of his White God power being completely over shadowed. He needed a release or he would explode and take the Multiverse with him, he couldn't let that happen. Black stood once again, his Gi was torn to shreds and he had blood seeping from every part of his body including the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth; but, he stood none the less. He was determined to see his dream realized and he wouldn't stop until it was, "I… won't let… this end… here..." The evil Saiyan tightened his fists, puffed up his chest, stretched his neck, and charged all the Ki he had left in his body into a single point. Gathering the energy left from the removed limiter and pouring it into his fist, it began to glow, shinning from his wrist to his fingertips. The Holy Ki engulfed his fist in a white glow of heavenly power, the energy ignited as a white flame covered his entire arm.

Goku funneled all of his power into his arm, the entire Spirit Bomb, all of his White God power, his aura, and his regular Ki. The energy swirled around his hand, fueling his technique with more power than he's ever felt. The cracks began to heal as the power entered his hand, the energy began to rip his arm apart, releasing the cracks onto his palm up to his elbow. Goku tightened his jaw and clenched his fist as he breathed out slowly, "Ignore the pain!" He shouted to himself as the energy finally settled in his arm and condensed enough for it to be useful for this next attack.

"White God Dragon Fist!"

"Holy Spirit Dragon Fist!"

The void was silent as their fists connected, the only sound was the single breath they exhaled before the shockwave was released seconds later; the ground beneath them shattered for Light-Years around them, Superman was thrown off the ground and sent flying through the void by the high winds from the explosion. Reality fell apart, the concept of time was shattered as the Room of Spirit and Time was collapsing at the seams; the entire Multiverse began to shake from the reverberations of their combined attacks, every planet, every universe, every dimension, every single version of every single thing that existed could feel the vibrations from their single impact point.

Black was annihilated, his body was torn apart on the cellular level and he was thrown into sub-atomic oblivion; Goku felt the energy decimate his body, crushing most of his bones and completely tearing off his right arm as he fell millions of miles away from ground-zero.

Superman woke to dusty void, the sky above was crimson red with ashes raining from the sky like snow, the ground below was scorched and grey with cracks running through It consistently. He blinked a few times, feeling his ocular prowess for a moment, adjusted his vision and looked out into the grey battlefield. After a minute or two he narrowed his eyes when he found a single figure laying on the ground, "I hear a heartbeat."

Superman lifted himself into the air and slowly flew towards him, for Clark slow usually meant several hundred times the speed of sound so, he did arrive closer to the figure in a decent time-frame. He spotted the figure and definitely looked like Goku but, which Goku?

"Goku? Is that you?" Clark landed nearby and walked forwards, he noticed the arm torn off and the blood seeping from it.

"Hey, buddy," Goku mumbled, "I think… I think I won, did I?"

Clark smiled slightly, he looked around before turning back to Goku, "I'd say you did pal."

…

Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, Goku appeared, using instant transmission, he had Superman propping him up with his arm around his shoulder. The others gasped and looked over, noticing their near fatal condition; they all said nothing, waiting for the two to land near them and tell them the news.

Goku nearly buckled when he placed his feet on the ground but, Clark kept him supported for the most part; "Black Goku can't ever threaten the Multiverse ever again," Goku smiled and looked over at Clark who grinned back.

Piccolo stepped forwards, "Are you sure? That's what we thought last time too."

"I saw it with my own eyes; he was disintegrated by the Spirit Bomb infused with me, unfortunately," Goku left Clark's embrace barely standing on his own and showing them his missing arm causing them all to gasp once again, "A Multiversal Spirit Bomb was too strong for my body to handle even as a Super Saiyan White."

Diana covered her mouth as a tear formed in her eye, "Goku I-"

"Dende, can you heal me before I do anything else?"

Dende cleared his throat awkwardly, "Goku, I can't regrow your arm…"

"Yea, I know but, I think I'll ask Shenron for that, for now I'd like to hug my girlfriend," He smiled as Dende chuckled and walked towards him, Diana laughed as the healing energy mended his bones and sealed his cuts and bruises.

Goten and Goku Junior stepped forwards and towards Goku as the young boy cleared his throat, Goten pushed him forwards, "Um, M-Mr. Goku, I mean uh Great-Great-Great Grandpa?"

Goku widened his eyes and looked down, "Hey? Goten there's a mini-me standing by your legs…"

Goten chuckled, "This is your most recent descendent, Pan's Grandson, Goku Junior."

Goku Jr. tapped his fingers together nervously as Goku knelt down in front of him, "Hey, I saw you fighting Black's army from the after-life, how old are you?"

"Twelve," he answered.

"Wow, and already a Super Saiyan? I wasn't even a fraction of how strong you are when I was your age!" Goku patted his descendent on the head and smiled, "You're a great warrior, keep training hard and you can achieve any goal you set your mind to!"

Goku Jr. smiled brightly and pumped his fist up in the air with joy.

Diana came from behind and wrapped her arms around his chest, "I'm so glad you're alive!" She shouted as Goku smiled and held her hands.

"I'm glad I'm back too, did I miss anything?"

Bruce stepped forwards passing a flirting Trunks and Kara and made his way to Goku, "You've gotten stronger, good but, we still need to prepare for Trigon and now we have only close to 5 months before he arrives."

"He's right, Goku," Clark stepped up to Goku after being healed by Dende, "Even with all the power I got from the sun, there was still a gap between us and an even bigger one between Black and I. I need to train, I need to get stronger if I want to help you fight Trigon."

Goku rubbed his chin, "What's the best way to get stronger quickly?"

"I think I could help with that," they all turned around quickly to find Beerus and Whis standing close behind, smiling gleefully.

Beerus chuckled as Whis floated towards the edge of the dome, "I see you've defeated Goku Black and unlocked a new power as well, WHIS, have you heard of the Super Saiyan White?"

Whis tapped his staff on the edge of the cracked and mangled dome, mending and fixing it completely, the Katchin plank vanished as the dome healed itself, "No Lord Beerus I certainly have not," Whis floated back over to Beerus as they both approached the Z-Fighters.

"Beerus, I'm glad to see you but, what're you doing here?" Goku asked stepping forwards and past Clark and the others.

"Well, everything in the Multiverse felt that little Genkei-Dama stunt you pulled and so I decided to watch the end of your fight; I also couldn't help but overhear your little predicament," Beerus kept his hands neatly behind his back as he approached Goku and the Z-Fighters and League Members.

Whis interrupted him, "We'd be more than happy to train you select few for this 'Trigon' you keep talking about, for a price of course…"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "What kind of price?"

Goku chuckled and glared at them, "You guys want rare and delicious foods from Earth don't you?"

Whis smiled covering his mouth, "Here, I'll do you a favor free of charge," he tapped his staff on the ground and Goku's body glowed for a moment, a bright flash of light engulfed the area and when it cleared the Saiyan's right arm was perfectly intact like it was never injured in the first place.

Goku stretched his arm, punching the air for a moment, "Hmm well…"

Clark leaned in and nudged him in the shoulder, "Are they powerful fighters?"

"Whis is the strongest life-form in my Universe, he's skilled in a unique martial art that involves moving his body accurately without needing to think about it, Me and Vegeta called it Whis Style."

"Well, I think it's our best shot, what do you say? Bruce, Diana?" Clark looked over at the two who nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled! We're going to train with Whis and Beerus!" Goku shouted in excitement and thrill, it had been so long since he trained with a true master like Whis and Beerus.

"Fat chance, I'll be sleeping for 90% of your stay," Beerus turned around and smiled, "You should arrive at my palace in 24 hours, don't be late."

…

And that's Chapter 25

Hope you liked it and there is one more arc before Trigon Arc.

I'll give you a single hint and nothing else until Chap. 26.

Tournament Arc.

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	26. Multiverse Tournament Arc

I don't own DC or DB

3 Months Later

Whis smiled brightly as he dipped in and out, effortlessly dodging an advance from Goku and Superman, the former of which was powered up in his Super Saiyan Blue form and the latter was shirtless with crimson eyes that screamed 'maximum effort'. Whis redirected Goku's fist with the palm of his hand as he grabbed both of their wrists and chuckled, "You two have definitely improved but, you're still putting far too much thought into each attack."

Bruce sighed as more thunderous booming went off in the background, he pushed himself off the ground and fell back down repeatedly, "And what was it you called this rare and sweet delicacy?"

Bruce grunted as sweat dripped off his nose, "Cheese. Cake." He muttered as he mentally counted off his next push-up, '399…400…'

Beerus took another spoonful of cake into his mouth as he stretched out on his lawn chair in the shade of the massive tree behind him, he moaned in pleasure as he licked his lips, "Delightful! But I thought cheese was used for that other food called… called?"

Whis backhanded Clark flinging him into the dirt, digging a trench with his body as Goku flew in for a surprise attack from behind; Whis ducked avoiding the fist and delivering a slight tap of his own to Goku's mid-section sending him flying into the air, "I believe the food you're referring to is known as Pizza, Lord."

"Ah, Pizza!" Goku finally finished his free fall landing in a self-made crater the size of a small house just feet behind Whis, "I didn't know this 'cheese' substance had so many useful applications," he took another spoonful into his mouth and nearly screamed with joy.

Goku stood up and rubbed his head vigorously, "I don't understand Whis, it's like no matter how strong I get you're always a level or two ahead of me!"

The tall man smiled, "Of course, the Whis-Life-Form was created to train a God of Destruction; it's only natural that we are required to be much stronger than him too."

Clark cracked his tight neck, "And are you sure you don't want to spar with Diana or Hal? They seemed pretty eager to fight with someone other than themselves."

Goku turned and grinned as Diana swung her blade, clashing with one of emerald energy slicing just as close but only connecting with the tip of Diana's own blade. Hal used his Green Lantern ring to form only a single straight-sword for training purposes, "Yea!" He shouted as he dodged the Amazonian's advance, "I get we're not as strong as them but, can't we spar with Whis for once?" he threw his blade up defending against Diana's blade, "Jeez, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A TIME-OUT IS?" Hal ducked and ran as Diana chased after him.

"There is no 'time-out' in the heat of battle, Jordan!" She chased after him through the air swinging her blade as Hal created a shield for defense. Goku and Clark laughed at this as Diana's relentless attacks amused them both to no end.

"Time-out," Whis stated calmly with a single clap of his hands, stopping Diana, Hal, Bruce, Clark, and Goku in their tracks; each one looking over at their trainer and slowly coming towards him.

They all lined up next to one another, "I think it's about time we all tried something a little new," the exchanged looks for a moment before turning back to Whis whom still smiled, "Four of the five of you will spar with me, unfortunately, Bruce, I'm too afraid of killing you by accident."

Bruce sighed loudly and rolled his eyes as he stepped out of line, "No offence Batsy but, why are you here? How do you get any stronger through training like this?"

Bruce turned to face Hal whom gulped loudly, "I've already made the necessary modifications to the Hell-Bat suit, it's 75% percent stronger, faster, and more powerful but, it nearly broke my body last time so," he turned away from them once again, "I need to make sure I'm ready for that kind of strain."

Goku frowned, "Don't worry Bats, we can use all the help we can get against Trigon so don't ever feel you don't have a reason to be here."

Bruce grunted louder and walked away to continue his own personal training.

"Now, I want you all to use absolutely all of your power, no holding back!" Whis shouted putting a finger up as he smiled, "All you have to do is land a single scratch on me and you all win!"

They looked at one another in surprise while Hal was cockier than any of them, "Are you sure, Pal? I mean you can take on Goku and Supes but, all four of us at once? It seems too easy don't you think?"

Whis tapped his chin for a moment, "True… perhaps you should call another one of your hero friends to help you?"

Hal grimaced, cracking his knuckles as he did, "Fine then, be that way, let's see how cocky you are after we're through with you!"

Goku ignored Hal and bowed in Whis' direction, "Try not to knock me out too hard, Whis-Sensei," Goku tightened his fist and charged his Ki, he felt the Holy Ki surge through his veins briefly as his raven black hair grew out slightly hanging over his shoulders, his onyx eyes flashed a bright platinum color as his clear aura became a solid white. His hair turned silver and his muscles bulged as the silver lines stretched out across his skin and formed the Omni symbol on his chest, both limiters still intact. The aura flashed brighter as the wind pushed against the surrounding heroes but, they were only surprised when Goku grabbed Clark by the shoulder and vanished entirely.

Hal and Diana blinked, "Did both of our power houses just disappear?"

Diana chuckled, "Pff, if we needed them to fight then we can't call ourselves warriors!" Wonder Woman leapt into the air, flying towards Whis and swinging her sword with star level devastation but, she hit only air. Whis floated back slowly as Diana swung her blade mere centimeters' shy of actually hitting her target, speaking of whom, was grinning like a child. She swung her blade down on Whis' head but, the Master simply reached out and caught it between his fingers, "Very good but, skill alone wont do much against a faster opponent," He vanished, appearing behind her with his chopping hand already placed firmly against her neck. She collapsed to the floor slowly in unconscious bliss as Hal watch from afar; Whis turned around slowly, setting his ominous gaze on the Green Lantern, "Oh…boy…"

Hal flew into the air and formed a massive green asteroid the size of a small town above his head, "Let's see how you deal with a rock this size moving at Mach 300,000!" He punched the air in front of him as the asteroid behind him flew forwards, heading straight for Whis and the palace below.

Beerus yawned as Whis stood firmly, "Whis, please don't let that rock ruin my afternoon, it could destroy my cheesecake…"

"Of course, Lord," Whis vanished and appeared before the asteroid; sending a super-fast finger forwards, the rock was shattered into millions of pieces slowly disappearing as Hal lowered his hand.

"Well, I'll be damned," Hal fired off beams of emerald energy attempting to tag Whis at the least but, the martial arts master kept his hands neatly behind his back as he zipped back and forth dodging the blasts even though they were moving at thousands of times faster than light. Whis flew past Hal at extraordinary speeds but, didn't attack, it wasn't until several seconds later did Hal realize what Whis had between his fingers.

A green light engulfed his body as his Lantern suit faded away causing him to free fall through the air and towards the ground, "Without this ring you aren't much, and you're too cocky with it on to be much either."

Whis caught him before he hit the ground but, dropped him from ten feet up knocking him out and dropping his ring by his side.

Whis looked around for a moment, searching for his other opponents but, found none. He noticed though, Goku's Holy Ki signature coming from the two suns that orbited around Beerus' palace. He narrowed his eyes as two figures came rushing back towards ground level at astonishing speeds; they landed gracefully without disturbing the ground below.

Superman was covered once again in a golden-skin of sorts with radiation pouring out of his eyes and mouth; Goku's Super Saiyan White aura had never been brighter as they stared down Whis with intent to kill. It was the only way they knew they could stand a chance and so they held nothing back, attempting to kill Whis would be the only way they survive for more than two minutes.

"Funny, having two suns power you at once cuts the charge up time in half, good to know," Clark looked his arms up and down as he focused his attention back on their opponent.

Whis smiled, slipping into a fighting stance for the first time during the battle, he smiled and waited for them to advance; Goku and Superman took off at sextillions of times faster than light towards Whis whom prepared himself with a grin. As the three fighters connected, a loud boom surged through the palace, knocking Beerus' cheesecake onto the ground and waking up Diana and Hal in the process. Bruce stood up, almost unaffected by the shockwaves but, still struggling to keep his balance; "Those two never cease to amaze me…"

They struck, each attack meeting Whis' palm at one point or another, Clark and Goku threw jabs and punches, kicks so powerful it could knock Superboy Prime into dust. Their attacks were redirected as Whis easily caught and deflected each strike without so much as altering the grin still happily sprayed across his face. The God's Attendant spun around, stopping or deflecting Goku and Clark's advances with one hand on either side of his body. He stopped them both by grabbing their fists with a loud thundering boom that shredded the landscape around them and knocked Bruce and the other heroes off the ground and into the air. Landing in a groaning dog-pile of injured fighters, "You two are exceptional for sure but, you'll never beat me at this level." He twisted their wrists at speed, flipping them into each other and knocking them into the ground.

Goku shot up immediately, skipping through time towards Whis and appearing behind him; Clark flew upwards with amazing speed and fist held back and ready to strike. Goku balled his fists up and pulled them behind his head, ready to bring them down on Whis' back, he was surprised when Whis vanished causing him to slam his fists down on Superman's back launching the Kryptonian into the ground with a vigorous explosion. Goku looked around for a moment searching for Whis' God Ki but, by the time he located it he already has a hand chopping the back of his neck. His hair and eyes reverted to normal as he floated towards the ground and landed gently into the dirt with a groan.

"What did we do wrong?"

Hal rubbed his head as he stood up, "We thought we could beat you?"

Whis rubbed his chin, "Creative but, not what I was looking for…"

Goku huffed and sat up in the dirt, "We fought individually…"

"Bingo," Whis said simply, "Goku and Superman immediately assumed that Diana and Hal would be no help and so they discarded them as distractions."

Whis stepped towards the Amazonian Princess, "You are expertly skilled but, lack the physical power to do anything about it…" Looking towards Hal now he poked the Lantern in the chest, "Powerful enough to hold your own for a moment or two but, too cocky to get any sort of results."

Whis looked over at Clark who had lost his golden glow and attempted to sit up; Whis reached his hand out for Clark to help himself up with, "You're powerful but lack raw skill, your time here has improved your martial arts ability but, you lack discipline."

"And finally, Goku." Whis finished helping Superman up and turned his attention to the stretching Saiyan, "You have all the necessary attributes to fight me but, you just simply aren't powerful enough yet."

The Master turned his attention back towards the group of recovering fighters, "You all would have had better results if you had attacked as a team but, your own pride is what made you lose."

Suddenly Whis turned at astonishing speeds, whirling around and catching a tomahawk mere centimeters from his nose with two fingers; Bruce smiled bringing his arm down as Whis tossed the shuriken to the ground, "If he had Goku's power, he would be stronger than even me."

Goku rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle, "Drug dealers and gangsters would go extinct if that happened, hehe…"

Suddenly they all turned their attention to a flash of light emerging just a few feet from them; as the light dimmed, Goku recognized two figures and immediately bowed alongside a frantic Beerus.

"Lord Zeno! Great Priest!" They shouted in unison as they bowed; the other heroes looked back and forth between one another before landing their eyes back on the new comers.

Lord Zeno had already been described to them once or twice so he was recognized as the God of Goku's Universe but, the so called 'Great Priest' was unfamiliar. A short man only slightly taller than Zeno with teal skin, purple pupils, and slicked back white hair. He had a blue halo much like Whis' surrounding his head rather than his neck; they all immediately put the pieces together in assuming that this 'Great Priest' was also a Whis-Life-Form.

Goku straightened up and walked towards the Great Priest reaching his hand out and shaking his vigorously, "It's nice to see you guys," he left the Priest and turned his attention to Zeno, "What's up? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just for a visit old friend," he reached out shaking Zeno's hand firmly.

Beerus nearly had a heart attack, falling over and clutching his heart, "I… don't know… how… he does that…"

Zeno smiled, "Very smart, Son Goku, I didn't come just to see you all; I have news of an upcoming event that I am hosting!"

Great Priest smiled and stepped forwards holding a silver disc in his hand, "Lord Zeno and his partner are holding the second Centennial Multiverse Tournament!"

"Centipede what?" Goku muttered holding his head in confusion, Diana wrapped her hand around his as she chuckled.

"It means an event that only happens every one hundred years," She smiled as Goku's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh of course! I forgot just how old I was!"

"The Tournament will take place with all new fighters from other randomly selected Universes from both Lord Zeno's quadrant and his partner's quadrant of the Multiverse. There will be ten universes in total with one fighter per Universe just like last time."

Bruce cleared his throat, "If you're selecting all new fighters, how come Goku gets to fight again?"

Great Priest chuckled, "Why, because he _won_ the last tournament silly."

Clark whistled and nudged his Saiyan friend, "Impressive Goku, must've been quite the honor being named strongest fighter in ten universes, huh?"

"Eh, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he shrugged as the Great Priest handed him the silver disc.

"This device holds a brief record of each Universes fighter and a short summary for that Universe; it contains no information on power level, fighting tactics, or techniques of any kind," The device opened up in Goku's hand displaying a holographic screen with pictures and names of fighters from all ten universes, including his own.

"Wow… a version of the Flash that absorbed the Speed Force? A version of me that became God of Destruction? These guys look really tough, I'm not sure I can match up to be honest," Goku chuckled nervously as Diana wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Don't doubt yourself, Goku, you are the strongest being I've ever met and there has never been a threat you couldn't overcome," Diana held tighter as Goku perched his lips.

"You've only known me for like a year and a half… besides I can't beat Beerus, who says I can beat a God version of myself?" Goku huffed and nodded his head, "Well, I can't just not try, I'll give it my 100%; I'm in Zeno!"

Zeno smiled in response, "Great, I assure you there are no God Attendants in this Tournament so you needn't worry about being completely out-classed," the Great Priest stepped back as Goku tried to hand him the device.

"Keep it, study it until your battle, it may even provide some insight; the tournament will be in exactly 24 hours in Universe 0." The Great Priest stood next to Zeno for a second or two before bright flash filled their vision and they vanished.

Hal cleared his throat, "Was that God?"

"Yes," Goku responded as he scrolled through the index, "So many powerful fighters, I'm not even sure Super Saiyan White is enough to match some of these dudes," He scrolled frantically as Clark grabbed the device from his hand.

"Don't be so infatuated with the other fighters, you can do your best and only your best, doubting yourself will get you nowhere," Clark scrolled through the device for a moment before raising his brows, "A version of me that sat in a star for 15 millennia? How powerful must he be?"

Bruce sighed, "Who cares about the other fighters? You were only given 24 hours to prepare so clearly they didn't want you over analyzing your opponents; I've never seen anything stop you before so why should that?" he folded his arms in disappointment as Goku perked up.

"You know what? Bruce is right, there's no time for me to prepare for a single fighter so I shouldn't stress about it!" Goku punched the palm of his hand with excitement.

Beerus chuckled, "So… it looks like you'll be in need of my Cube now won't you? It's the only way you'll ever get to Universe 0 fast enough…" he licked his lips and sighed as he stepped closer, "I'm sure we can work out an arrangement on you borrowing it for a short-time."

Hal lifted a finger, "Uh… that doesn't sound…"

Goku sighed, "He means food, he wants me to bring him lots of new foods…"

"Oh, right, of course…"

Whis chuckled at this as Diana wrapped her arm around Goku's neck, "We'd all be honored to watch you fight, it'd be a pleasure to see all those powerful warriors duking it out in the ring."

Goku laughed, "There is no ring silly! We realized that these fighters are way too powerful to watch fight first-hand so, you'll be set up in a small arena with television screens showing you the fight!"

Bruce sighed, "And the cameras won't be destroyed by your battle?"

"The cameras are made by the Great Priest and he's way stronger than Whis or Beerus; they were fine last time at least…" Goku rubbed his head for a moment before snatching the list of fighters once again.

"This is gonna be one for the history books!"

…

Very short chapter I know but, it's a great introduction for a new arc!

The next chapter should be out already but, I'm just going to post a copy of Great Priest and Zeno's list of fighters a minute or two after I post this chapter so yea.

The list will be brief and it won't describe how they look, act, or any attacks or powers they may or may not have. It'll just be a short backstory to make things less complicated and easier to follow.

Read and Review

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	27. Zeno's Multiverse Guide

Second Centennial Multiverse Tournament Fighter Roster.

Written by: Great Dao Priest & Lord Zeno

 **Universe 1 = God of Destruction Son Goku**

During the original battle with Black Goku and Future Trunks, Black's evil plan involved killing off the Supreme Kai's and thus Beerus died with them. After eventually defeating Goku Black, Whis offered the position of God of Destruction to Goku and seeing the world entering a new age of peace, Goku accepted. The position of GOD came with the full ascension into God Hood; instead of mimicking God Ki with the SSG form's, Goku was imbued with the real thing by Whis making him far stronger than Beerus and on the level of Whis whom he used as a frequent training partner. The power of Beerus eventually, over the period of a century, altered Goku's personality; making him cocky, aggressive, spoiled, and in a sense evil. He brings Whis and the Fortune Fish to watch him fight.

 **Universe 2 – Kingdom Come Flash**

During some vague, unknown crisis, this version of Wallace West completely absorbed the entire Speed Force into himself becoming a living embodiment of Speed Force energy. He began moving so fast that he would never stop as long as he was awake, instantly moving from crime to crime, becoming an omniscient gale of justice in his city of Keystone. He is quiet, almost as if he was always questioning his next move, as he is constantly moving it would make sense, stuck in a lope of thought and movement. always moving slightly and vibrating at insane speeds but, usually solemn and alone; he brings no one with him to view the fights.

 **Universe 3 – Grand Tour Goku**

After the events of Dragon Ball GT, Goku returned to the Grand Kaio Planet to train in isolation with Shenron. After training intensely in both physical and mentally strenuous environments across the after-life for 100 years, he mastered Super Saiyan 4 completely, bringing the form to the peak of its power and pushing past it to achieve a Super Saiyan 5.

 **Universe 4 – Superman Prime One Million**

After all of his friends and family past away of natural causes, Superman was left on Earth as an ageless, depressed, god with too much time on his hands. He passed on his legacy to the new Superman of a century after the current events, after that he flew into space to learn as much as he could and 700 years later, after mastering countless techniques and abilities from around the cosmos, he reached the end of the Universe, the Source Wall. He broke down that wall and traversed to the creator of that Universe's life, the Source! Taking a fraction of his power and knowledge, he became immortal and gained powers the likes of which no one could actually fathom. By this time, over a thousand years after present time, the Green Lanterns were all but disbanded and the very last GL ring was given to Superman, who seeing no need for his presence, flew into a Super Massive Star and entered a hibernation, charging his cell's with solar energy for 15,000 more years before awakening and reviving his long dead wife.

 **Universe 5 – Our Goku**

My story up to date

 **Universe 6 – Red Son Superman**

Superman landed 12 hours earlier on Earth as an infant due to small events that caused Jor-El to be ahead of schedule, and instead of landing in America, he landed in the Soviet Union in 1981. He was raised to be a cruel, dictator-like figure of power that aided the Soviet Union led by Stalin to take over the world. With Superman at his side, he achieved world dominance by 2005. Stalin was assassinated five years later but, Superman took his place as to continue his 'fathers' legacy as dictator of the world.

 **Universe 7 – Potara Fusion Goku & Vegeta**

Vegito never unfused to beat Buu, he simply destroyed him while he was still Buuhan and used the Namekian Dragonball's to resurrect the fallen heroes, as well as Earth and its people. Beerus and Whis arrived a few years later searching for a Super Saiyan God… a battle happened and a SSJ3 Vegito was beaten easily by Beerus until Vegito asked to use the Dragonball's to find the truth about Super Saiyan God. After learning of the ritual, they were disappointed to find that they had an inefficient quantity of Saiyan's for the ceremony, now that Goku and Vegeta were one person. Vegito attempted Kaio-Ken as an SSJ3 but was still defeated but, Beerus became bored and sparred the Earth thanks to Bulma and Chi Chi's cooking and delicious foods.

 **Universe 8 – Hal Jordan Parallax**

After being infected by Parallax, Hal Jordan defeats the entire Justice League, the Green Lantern Core and any other force that opposed him in the Universe. He achieved total universal domination in a matter of days.

 **Universe 9 – Zen-Buu**

Buu's absorbing Vegito worked flawlessly, Vegito didn't use a shield to protect himself from Buu's absorption and was processed and added to Buu's power. He then went on to absorb any and all life in the Universe, absorbing scientists, fighters, politicians, musicians, and athletes from across the cosmos giving him AT LEAST basic knowledge of every subject known to the Universe. After finding himself completely alone in the Universe with torment of thousands of screaming souls within him, he eventually became peaceful.

 **Universe 10 – God of War Wonder Woman**

Diana never left the island and never made contact with man's world. She eventually became ruler of Paradise Island and inherited her mother's mystic energy, she then eventually became Goddess of War after defeating/killing Ares in battle. She became bitter and vengeful, she eventually hunted down and mutilated Hercules for what he did to the Amazons decades ago; she used her mother's magic to absorb all of Hercules' strength. After many years of peaceful rule, Aquaman offered to form an alliance between Atlanteans and Amazonians but, because of her hatred of all men, she declined and killed Aquaman, absorbing his power as well. No one in that Universe dared to set foot on any boat, plane, or vessel heading any-where near the island.


	28. Round 1 & 2

I don't own DC or DB

After getting a long night's rest and a satisfying meal in the morning, Goku and co were ready and willing to get to the tournament grounds. The Cube's passengers consisted of Goku, Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman tightly packed into the rectangular glass vehicle. After instantly warping through the Multiverse, the view of the outside became a psychedelic trip of colors and lights, this continued until they finally reached Universe 0. They exited at a random point in deep space, no planets, stars, or structures of any kind in sight; "Let me search the Universe for some other power levels, that should lead us to the arena," Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and scoured the cosmos for any familiar Ki signatures and, like a purposeful beacon, Zeno's energy radiated from the west like a massive generator, "This way!" Goku placed his hand to the floor of the Cube and teleported away at instant speeds.

They arrived above a Roman Style Coliseum with a modern touch added to it; there was a large metallic dome acting as the roof of the arena and, as they entered the arena itself, they noticed the massive holographic screens spanning hundreds of feet in diameter. Each stadium seat was also equipped with its own private viewing screen built in to each arm rest so that each viewer could properly view fights regardless of any ocular disabilities.

Goku, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern entered their stadium side cubicle that extended across the entire circular ring. As they looked around their own room they noticed a few comfy chairs, small snacks and beverages, and a fifty-inch holographic screen meant to display each fight. The wall to their cubicle was made of clear glass allowing Goku to peer out and observe the other fighters in their own cubicles, "Oh! Look, there's the me that became God of Destruction!" he pointed at the very first cubicle in the corner labeled **'Universe 1'.**

Superman chuckled and pointed out towards the cubicle labeled **'Universe 4'** ; "That's the Universe where I became a God."

Hal yawned and pointed over at a cubicle labeled **'Universe 8'** before rubbing his knuckles against his shoulder, "That's the version me that took over the Universe; not that I'm at all proud of that…"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Most of these people are our evil counterparts; the fact that they seem far stronger than the originals is unsettling," He scanned the other fighters before allowing his eyes to fall on the cubicle that was labeled **'Universe 10'** the sight of which caused his eyes to go wide, "Diana, I think… that's you."

He pointed out at the fighter in Universe 10's cubicle, a tall woman spanning at least six and a half feet with long dark hair, and glowing blue eyes. Most of her facial features were covered by an Atlantean style helmet of some-sort that covered her head up to her nose; the rest of her armor was designed in the fashion of the Amazonians. She propped a long thick blade nearly as big as herself up against her leg and sharpened it dutifully as she waited alone in her cubicle.

Goku pulled out the guide and the holographic screen displayed itself, "Say's here it's a version of you that was never introduced into the outside world so instead you eventually took your mothers place as Queen of the Amazons… You ended up killing Ares and becoming the Goddess of War, killing Hercules and becoming the Goddess of Strength, and you kill Aquaman becoming Queen of the Atlanteans," Goku whistled as Diana placed her hand on the glass, staring out at her mirrored counterpart, "You used your mothers magic to steal all of your victim's powers and abilities; she should be extremely powerful then."

Diana nodded her head, "The Seal of Transference, a technique my Grandmother developed to steal the powers of her dead enemies; it amplifies the powers you steal so if you go up against her you need to watch out for Ares' skill, Hercules' strength, and Arthur's magic," She sighed as she observed her lonely-self looking down at her own blade without notice of Diana's staring, "I guess that would be me if I hadn't met Steve Trevor or the Justice League…"

Goku shut off the holographic device and placed a hand on her shoulder with a kind-hearted smile, "It may be hard to absorb but every choice we make spawns a different time-line or Universe that plays out a scenario where you didn't make that choice… there are infinite possibilities for it and if you let it get to you, you'll never get to sleep at night," he finished with a chuckle as the announcer caught the attention of the entire arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman! All genders of all applicable species! We are proud to present the Second Centennial Multiverse Tournament!" The announcer smoke through a PA system that extended to every cubicle and every seat in the arena as the roaring crowds died down to listen to him, "We have selected some of the most powerful fighters from across ten random universes! Each Universe is allowed one participant and the rules are very simple; If you are killed or beaten to a point where you cannot continue fighting, you lose! If you leave Universe 0 for any reason during battle, you lose! If any poisons or drug related enhancements are involved in your victory, you lose! If you are given any outside help from any other participant during battle, you lose!"

Goku nodded for a moment as he noted the rules, "The rule about not being able to leave Universe 0 is new but, easy enough to follow."

"If all participants are ready to begin, we can begin picking the first battle. The process is simple," The screens above changed to a set of two boxes, "The computer automatically chooses two random fighters from the ten universes present today, and the first two fighters will be…!"

The boxes scrolled through ten names like a raffle slowly landing on two numbers, "It looks like the first match will consist of Universe 6 vs Universe 4!"

The labels above the cubicles for Universe 6 and 4 lit up brightly signifying their being chosen; In the Universe 6 cubicle, a version of Superman stood up from his seat, speaking to his wife in Russian, he kissed her and walked to the center of his room before being teleported away. This Superman seemed different, his suit had the insignia for the Soviet Union on it where his triumphant 'S' should be and he seemed slightly younger than the Superman he knew.

The Universe 4 cubicle had the about the same result, a version of Superman that existed 16,000+ Years in the future and spent almost all of that time hibernating inside a star, his skin was a permanent golden as the flames of radiation constantly floated off his body in waves, his wife, whom was sitting next to him, was covered in a layer of silver as she was given an immortal body after being resurrected. She kissed him with a smile as he wordlessly stepped to the center of his room and vanished with a bright flash of light.

Goku rubbed his nose, "This is it guys, time to see what these other fighters are made of!"

Bruce scoffed, "By my calculations, that version of Superman should be thousands of times stronger than you anyways."

"Calculations aren't everything," They all turned their attention to the wide screen in front of them as it displayed some distant planet, the battle grounds of which was completely barren and deserted. The two materialized only a few hundred feet apart as the tiny cameras the relative size of a tennis ball floated around them capturing the scene; Superman Prime looked down at the ground and battlefield around him, it reminded him a lot of his time on Mars but, he didn't let the nostalgia get to him.

The Russian Superman scoffed, "This battlefield not suited for fight between two Superman," he spoke with a thick Russian accent and sighed as he put his hands up, "It will have to do." He dug his foot into the ground and took off at a hundred times the speed of light, "For Mother Russia!"

Superman Prime looked over when he heard this, noticing his alternate counterpart charging at him, he lifted his hand and opened his palm towards the attacker. The Red Son froze only feet from Superman Prime's open palm but, instead of moving or finishing his attack, his entire body slowly drifted into what seemed like dust in the wind.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as gasps and cheering could be heard from the arena, Diana covered her mouth and Hal simply gasped in surprise, "Jesus, did he just… finish it with a hand-motion?"

Goku looked over to the 6th Universe cubicle and watched his version of Lois Lane breaking down in tears as she watched the fight, "This… this isn't right."

The announcer stuttered slowly as he cleared his throat, "It… it l-looks like an easy win for Superman of Universe 4! He proceeds to the next round of tournament!"

Superman Prime appeared in the center of the stadium, a ring of other fighters surrounding him, he reached out and focused on his finger-tips, "I'm sorry if I worried anyone, I simply disassembled his molecules; I can bring him back now that I've been declared the winner," As he focused on his finger-tips, the dust of the Red Son's ashes came flying back into reality as they took physical form and reassembled Superman.

He was surprised at first, looking himself up and down, "I… I'm still alive? How could possibly be?"

"I don't enjoy killing, you may have different views on life than I do but, that's for your Universe to settle," Superman Prime vanished once again, teleporting under his own power into his cubicle.

Clark placed his hands on his hips and smiled, "Well, I'll be damned…"

Hal chuckled loudly, "Even in the year 17000 you're still a bonafied boy scout, somethings never change."

Bruce interrupted the laughter on a more serious note, "Well, how well do you think you'll do against that kind of power?"

Goku scratched his head, "Well…" he looked up in deep thought, "When I was a Super Saiyan White fighting against Buu he tried to change me into candy with matter manipulation but, I was able to over-power it! So, I think I can match up in that category at least."

Bruce laughed sarcastically, "You were fused as Vegito when you did that, are you sure you're strong enough to resist manipulation on that kind of level?"

Goku pondered in thought as the next match was announced.

"Our brief intermission is now over! The next match will be selected now," the two boxes on the screens cleared and began selecting again until the numbers landed on Universe 5 and Universe 7.

"Will the contestants from Universes 7 and 5 please get ready for battle!"

Goku smiled, as he looked over at his friends, "That's me, it looks like I'm fighting that version of Vegito that never used God Ki, in which case, this should be a piece of cake…" He waved them off as Diana whooshed in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do your very best and remember I'm rooting for you, we all are," Diana separated from Goku as he smiled and kissed her cheek, looking up at everyone, he vanished.

…

He appeared alone on the same planet that Prime and Red Son had just fought on; he looked around briefly as Vegito was teleported in a hundred feet away.

"So you're a version of me that never unfused after fighting Buu, huh? How's that been like?" Goku asked as he stretched his arms and legs casually.

Vegito chuckled as he cracked his neck, "Difficult and confusing but, I manage. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Goku stated simply as he flexed his muscles and allowed his clear God aura to surround him, he ascended past the average Saiyan and achieved the level of Saiyan Beyond God.

Vegito raised a brow, "Are you sure you don't want to transform at all? I mean, you obviously know who I am." He smiled confidently but was shocked as Goku shook his head in response.

"Nah, I'm good, this should be enough…"

Vegito furrowed his brow in confusion, "Suit yourself, don't blame me when you lose in the first round," the Saiyan Hybrid launched himself, flying through the air towards his opponent with a fist outstretched and ready to strike. As he came closer to his opponent, he felt his confident vibe weaken, his clear aura faded as he jumped to the side quickly, skidding to a halt as he reanalyzed his enemy, "He's not even flinching…"

Vegito immediately flexed his muscles and powered up into a Super Saiyan with his yellow aura and glowing golden hair, he floated back in wait for his opponents next move.

"So, you realized I'm no pushover, that's smart," He smiled and turned to the side where Vegito narrowed his eyes, "Although, I shouldn't expect anything less from a fusion of Vegeta and I; His natural talent and my refined martial arts genius combined is too much for most enemies but, I've been there and back and I already pushed past the limit you've reached."

Vegito growled and rocketed forwards sending a flurry of super-fast rapid fire jabs, each one being blocked or redirected easily as Goku focused on his fight, he never lost his grin. Vegito was relentless sending combo after combo of attacks that would barely even scratch Goku's palm; Goku finally decided to get slightly serious by catching Vegito's wrist and whirling him around, launching him into the ground with his signature 'Dragon Throw' technique.

The Saiyan Hybrid pulled himself from a pile of rubble and dusted off his Blue Gi, "This guy might be worth my time after all…" Vegito powered up once again, his hair spiked up further as a single bang stretched down near his nose coupled with a sparking electricity that radiated off his golden aura.

"Super Saiyan 2? You'll need to do much better than that!" Goku flew forwards as did Vegito, coming together and finally colliding with unbelievable force that shattered the planet they fought on.

Vegito flew off into space as did Goku, colliding and exchanging blows at increasing speeds; each jab was countered though, each attack from Vegito never hit its mark. Goku however was very successful in this endeavor, sending a random upper-cut every now and then that would knock Vegito back for a second. The Hybrid Saiyan cupped his hands together sending a volley of energy bullets straight towards Goku whom stood firm and allowed each blast to hit him directly. A plume of smoke covered the area emanating from the fiery explosion surrounding Goku; the smoke cleared and the dust settled as Vegito caught sight of his opponent, completely unharmed by the attacks.

"Unfortunately, being a Saiyan without God Ki, you won't get very far in this tournament," Goku announced as he teleported away, appearing behind Vegito sending a star shattering kick to his lower back. The force from the kick sent a shockwave outward in all directions causing nearby planets to vibrate slightly as Vegito flew backwards for several thousand miles. Goku followed, allowing his clear aura to envelope him as he rocketed towards his opponent at thousands of times faster than light.

Vegito stopped his momentum by powering up and charging his sparking aura, "Fine! No holding back!" He tightened his jaw and clenched his fists as his aura exploded outwards, drawing raw energy into himself and allowing his hair to grow all the way down to his waist, the blue electricity sparked across his body, moving through his Ki Aura naturally. His transformation was just about complete, "Let's see how you hold up against, Super Saiyan 3!"

Goku shook his head, "That won't work either, Super Saiyan 2 and 3 are just mutations of the original Super Saiyan… the only way to ascend past it is to work with God Ki," Vegito flew forwards at impressive speeds, immediately launching combo after combo, rapid jabs and kicks and each one was avoided expertly by Goku. Vegito flew forwards once more but, just as he was feet from Goku he teleported, appearing behind Goku and sending a Galaxy shattering fist to the back of the Saiyan's head. Without looking back, Goku reacted and reached back just in time to catch Vegito's fist with only a little effort but, the grin never faded.

"You simply can't win at that level, I'm sorry," Goku pulled on Vegito's fist and flipped him overhead sending him down through space at the speed of light, slamming into a large moon-like asteroid. The impact nearly shattered it but, as he stood from the rubble, still in his Super Saiyan 3 form, he held his head looking up and seeing a smiling Goku reaching his fingers out. Before Vegito could say anything, the Saiyan flicked his forehead lightly pushing Vegito through the asteroid and into a mountain like structure. The mountain he collided with crumbled on top of him, losing its structural integrity and collapsing.

Goku landed on the asteroid, walking forwards and observing the rubble of the mountain, "Are you alive in there? If the cameras don't see you in 30 seconds you'll lose!" Even as he cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, he got no response.

Suddenly the rubble began to vibrate and shift as Goku could faintly hear screaming coming from underneath the fallen mountain. "Kaio-Ken Times 4!" The mountain was vaporized as the explosion of Vegito's Ki exploded around him and wiped the rubble from existence. Goku flew up wards and reached within himself, feeling his Godly Ki resurfacing and powering his body, he let out a small smile.

Vegito's Super Saiyan 3 Kaio-Ken Times 4 was impressive, no doubt but, it wouldn't be enough. He rocketed up wards with a trail of golden light and crimson sparks heading straight for Goku whom allowed his hair to shift into a crimson hue as well as his eyes.

"Final Dragon Flash!" From the palms of Vegito's hand came forth a thick beam of golden energy heading straight for Goku but, before the beam came close enough, it shot forth a golden Ki dragon that flew forwards and took Goku into its mouth, surrounding him in raw energy. The crimson God Essence exploded out around him and shattered the golden Ki dragon, revealing Goku completely unharmed by the attack.

Vegito blinked as his hair faded back into its normal color and length, "H-How is t-that possible?" He asked as he floated in the dead of space injured and with no possible understanding of how he lost.

Goku floated down towards him with a smile, "Normal Ki like yours can't hurt fighters with God Ki; If you can somehow find a way to achieve Super Saiyan God, you'd be the most powerful fighter in this tournament but, I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you," Goku sparred no extra time before chopping Vegito in the neck and knocking him unconscious.

"Vegito is unable to continue the fight! The winner is Son Goku of Universe 5!"

…

Give me some feedback guys, is this arc doing alright so far? I think I've kept most of the details on the characters vague enough to leave some room for imagination.

Read and Review (The more you review the faster I update)

Stay Awesome Gotham


	29. Round 3

I don't own DB or DC

Goku appeared in the center of the roaring arena holding his stomach in pain, "Ugh, I hate other teleportation," he lowered himself to the ground slowly as his face was projected onto the jumbo screens with 'Winner' flashing on it; he spent only seconds waving to them before heading to his cubicle.

Bruce scoffed, "Goku didn't even have to transform to beat him; maybe these other fighters aren't all they're cracked up to be," they all turned their attention to Goku as he entered the room with a grin plastered across his face.

"I got lucky that my opponent was so weak; it's hard to beilve that even I once considered that Vegito as the most powerful fighter in the Universe, things sure have changed," He walked up to the glass as Diana stood next to him, they observed Vegito as he entered his cubicle.

Bulma and Chi-Chi stood up quickly, coming to either side of Vegito and caressing his shoulder, "Damn hun, I can't believe you lost in the first round," uttered Bulma as she folded her arms.

"It's because of all those damn God's! They make the tournament unfair!" Shouted Chi-Chi, "They should be disqualified."

Vegito sighed, "Nah, it's not their fault that they're stronger than me, but now that I know ordinary Saiyan's can achieve God Ki… I'm gonna do it too!"

Vegito turned towards the door and pumped his fist in the air, "I'm sure I'll be a God in a hundred years, I'll kick total ass in the next tourney!" He sprinted to the door and pressed an obvious circular red button on the side labeled, 'RETURN' and with a flash of light all three of them were teleported from their cubicle.

The Red Son witnessed this and looked over towards his door, locking his gaze on the identical red button; he looked over at his wife and mumbled something in Russian, she responded in the same manner. He stood up and held her hand, pressing the button flashing away in an instant.

"Alright! It's time for Round 3!" The unseen announcer shouted through the PA system as the jumbo screens displayed two empty boxes once again, "Let's see who our fighters will be!" the box scrolled rapidly through each Universe number excluding the four that already participated and finally landing on, "Universe 2 and Universe 3 fighters prepare for battle!" the crowd screamed and cheered for the fighters as they stood up.

In the Universe 2 cubicle, a tall Caucasian man dressed in an indistinguishable red-suit stood from his seat; his silver helmet with golden wings on either side gleamed in the light from the arena, his entire body was blurry with small streaks of electricity constantly zipping across his suit. It was as if he was constantly moving, constantly vibrating slightly and creating kinetic energy.

He turned towards the glass where he could look out to see other fighters but, his facial expression was also indistinguishable but, he didn't look too interested.

In the Universe 3 Cubicle there was an even bigger mystery standing from his seat; he looked identical to Goku, in fact he was Goku but, in his time-line Beerus never had a dream of a Super Saiyan God and never traveled to Earth. Instead he sought power from the Super Saiyan 4 transformations, he fought many battles including a new and improved Red Ribbon Army android, an artificial life-form that could take over bodies, and the collected negative energy from the Earth Dragonball's collected and manifested into Evil Dragons. His Gi was bright blue with a lime green undershirt and brown belt with the kanji for 'Kai' displayed on the buckle; he sported white sweatbands with blue trim and green boots with black trim.

This Goku turned towards his two companions, one was recognized as Pikkon from the After Life and the other was tall dragon-like creature with gleaming golden skin and golden wings sprouting from his back, "Wish me luck, guys!"

Pikkon held his hand out for Goku to shake and as he did he chuckled towards his other companion, "I'm sure my training you and Nuova Shenron in the Kai realm has prepared me for anything this guy can throw!"

Nuova smiled and nodded his head, "Just try not to die…"

Goku laughed as a bright flash of light both cubicles at the same time whisking them away at instantaneous speeds.

…

Flash felt his molecules being reassembled by the teleporter and found the sensation uncomfortable and nauseating but, his insanely fast healing factor kicked the nausea to the curb mere nanoseconds after first feeling it. He stepped out into the forestry area he was dropped on, it looks like if a contestant destroys a planet, they simply drop the next fighters at a different planet in the area. The trees were thousands of feet tall and the branches were thicker than most houses, spite this, there was still decent space between each tree making it easier for him to run.

Dashing off into the forest, he zipped across every inch of the forest in a microsecond searching for his opponent until he stopped on a dime effortlessly, from a hundred times light speed to 0MPH instantly with expert precision facing a massive ocean he looked out, narrowing his eyes and looking at the horizon. An object was incoming fast, and that was strange because reality around him is normally frozen completely, even the Superman of his Universe barely moves at a crawl in the Flash's eyes. This object was obviously Goku as shot across the ocean creating a massive wave following due to his raw speed. He came to a stop above the Flash looking down, "Hey there!" Goku shouted.

Flash tilted his head in confusion but neglected to answer, instead, he began running in a circle at insane speeds. After only a second or two of spinning he unleashed a bolt of lightning that flew into the sky, barely missing Goku as he flew to the side in shock, "That was no ordinary lightning bolt… faster too," Goku looked back down towards the Flash but blinked for a moment when he saw no one. He immediately reached out with Ki Sense searching for his opponent but, was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking him in the back with enough raw electric energy to turn planets to ashes. He was pushed back with a significant hole burnt through the back of his blue and green Gi, "Ah! Damn it!" He lashed out sending an orb Ki into the water, looking around as it detonated behind him in an explosion of water.

Another bolt flew past him only narrowing missing him this time, Ki sense took too long, he would need to go on the offensive. Goku charged up his clear aura, flexing his muscles and powering up his Ki. He closed his eyes, focusing on his surroundings and listening to the natural energy all living things possess; quickly he dodged another lightning bolt, this time he focused on the source and followed it placing two fingers to his forehead in the blink of an eye.

He appeared right behind Flash as he stopped suddenly noticing that Goku had found him, he still said nothing, "You don't talk much, do ya?"

Without so much as a flinch, Flash vanished once again, socking Goku in the jaw and sending him through the forest trees causing a massive explosion of dirt and trees.

…

Diana and Goku blinked at the holographic screen in front of them as they watched Flash take Goku down with a single hit, "Either that Flash also got super strength or that's one weak Goku…" The Saiyan muttered as he sat down on the couch facing the holographic screen and propped his cheek up in his fist.

Clark rolled his eyes, "The faster an object moves, the more mass it gains; if that Flash can accurately vibrate his fist beyond light speed he could hit with incredible force," he turned to Bruce who smiled.

"Just like the Infinite Mass Punch," he added.

…

Goku rubbed his face and pushed a chunk of rock off himself casually while standing up, "Jeez, looks like I'll have to take this seriously!" He tightened his fists and shouted to the heavens as a golden glow engulfed his body, his hair sprung up in blonde locks and his eyes swirled from onyx black to teal green. This was no ordinary Super Saiyan though, his normally sized aura strengthened and shook the planet beneath them. Surrounding moons and planets vibrated from the raw energy surging outwards around him; he was more powerful than any normal Super Saiyan had ever been.

Flash came to a sudden stop, peering out towards his opponent whose aura had just completely cleared the surrounding forest of all obstructions. This made room for him to run but, it gave him less cover to run through and confuse his enemy, he'd have to work a different angle. He zipped off in the opposite direction, moving across the planet completely coming from the other side of the horizon he struck the Super Saiyan with insane speed and strength, plowing him through the continent and toppling mountains on him.

As Goku emerged, Flash zoomed in and circled Goku thousands of times in attoseconds, easily moving billions of times faster than light around the Saiyan creating a massive vortex of winds unlike anything ever experienced on Earth. The vortex sucked all the oxygen from the inside of the funnel slowly suffocating the Saiyan inside; Goku grabbed at his neck slightly as he choked.

"E-Eno-ough!" He flexed his muscles once more, powering up his Ki in an explosion of golden light that knocked Flash off his feet and into the ground, tumbling to a halt and looking back up at his opponent. Goku's hair had spiked further and electrical surges sparked all throughout his golden aura, "You can't beat me that easily!"

The Flash covered his eyes as the explosion of light ravaged the planet and sent shockwaves across space destroying nearby planets completely. Flash's eyes widened underneath the shade of his helmet, he was impressed by the power of his opponent but, he wasn't worried.

…

Goku whistled and rocked back and forth in his seat, "This me is strong! Even I can't generate that type of power in just Super Saiyan 2!"

Clark chuckled, "Well then you should be excited, if he wins, you'll have to fight him," Diana and Bruce smiled as Goku's eyes widened like an anxious child's.

"And if that Flash beats him, that means he's even stronger than him!" Goku nearly screamed with excitement as the fight continued on screen.

Bruce laughed whole heartedly, "Did you really expect this Flash to be weak? If he absorbed the entire speed force he should way faster than you," Goku's expression became blank and confused.

"Say… what now?"

Diana grabed hold of Goku's hands and smiled, "The speed-force is an entire dimension of living energy that powers all speedsters but, if he absorbed the entire dimension into himself, he should have a Universe's worth of raw speed living inside of him," she looked back towards the screen as Flash dodged another heated blast, "It's probably why he doesn't speak much too."

…

Goku lifted his hand and opened his palm towards Flash who only narrowed his eyes preparing to sprint away and avoid the blast. From his palm a beam of white-hot Ki energy exploded outwards annihilating hundreds of miles of landscape resembling a nuclear blast but a narrowed into a beam and trillions of times more powerful. Flash materialized behind Goku as the Saiyan spun around, meeting one of the speedster's punches with a fist of his own creating a shockwave that blasted them both apart in opposite directions.

Goku dug his feet into the ground stopping his momentum and keeping his eyes trained on Flash whom disappeared the instant he stopped rolling across the ground. Goku followed the speedster's movements as he zipped through the smoking rubble at extreme velocities. Goku wound up his arm and flung an orb of Ki into the distance missing its target and exploding in a dome of heat and Ki; Goku didn't allow the red hot explosion in the background take away from his focus on his opponent dashing about the battlefield.

Goku prided this form on its speed but, he still couldn't keep track of Flash as he ran around dodging each attack; Goku searched for the speedster's energy and locked onto it, teleporting away and landing feet from him. The speedster was slightly surprised but simply changed direction instantly dodging an orb of Ki that hit the ground point blank and destroyed the ground Flash was running on sending him into the air. Instead of hitting the ground though, Flash super speed hopped from one chunk of rubble to the next until he noticed Goku still keeping up with him. He narrowed his eyes once more, charging a spark of speed-force energy to crackle through his eyes like electricity; his entire body vibrated as he vanished from Goku's sight once again. Normally the speed he was using would be enough to take down any villain in his Universe but, on the rare occasion when he needs to, he can still access far more speed force energy; he had only been using a fraction of his speed up until now so the drastic change in speed threw the Saiyan off guard.

"Huh? He's gone completely this time!" Goku turned his head looking around for his opponent whom was moving so fast that he couldn't even properly detect his energy, "Where did you-" Goku was interrupted by something with the force of a hundred supernova explosions slammed into his back, pushing him face first into the ground digging a trench with his head for dozens of feet. His aura dispersed as he pulled himself from the ground, brushing rocks and such out of his golden spikey hair, he looked around again, trying to gain his second wind, "Maybe I shouldn't have been going easy on him; I have 5 transformations and I've only used 2, as much as I'd love to keep the others a surprise I don't think this guy will go down at level 2…"

Flash was not seen or heard but with equal force to his last strike he socked Goku across the face sending him across the burning rubble and into the ground once again. He dug his fingers into the ground trying to ignore the pain of each blow, "Yep, definitely need more than level 2!" He teleported away at the last possible second as a massive explosion filled the area, destroying miles of concrete and shattering the continent as a whole. The ground beneath them split into pieces but, it didn't seem to hinder Flash's movement even slightly. Goku appeared above the massive explosion, which was triggered by Flash missing Goku and punching the ground by accident, observing the plume of smoke the blocked out the sun above them. The shade engulfed their vision making it even harder to spot his opponent, "The light of my transformation will make me a huge target but, I should be strong enough to counter at that point; reward outweighs risk, I'm doin' it!" He powered up his Super Saiyan 2 aura as the sparking electricity surged around him and exploded forth causing a flash of golden light to encompass the entire planet, ridding the atmosphere of the smoke and ash from the previous explosion. His eyebrows vanished and his hair grew longer down to his waist; Flash stopped below him, looking up at the impressive transformation, "I know what you're thinking!" He shouted.

Flash looked up with a static expression that had been unchanging through-out the fight, staying silent and giving no response, "The other fighter used a transformation like this one in the last match against the other version of me but, I'm **way** stronger than that fusion guy was!"

Flash didn't give any sort of response and only vanished into the battlefield only, this time he didn't go alone. Goku followed him on foot, moving at insane speeds spite the extra mass of his expanded muscles and lengthened hair, he sped up running next to Flash as they turned their heads to face one another, "Not used to anyone running this fast, huh?"

Flash scoffed and came skidding to a halt and as he did so he noticed his surroundings coming in to full view; an abandoned city surrounded them with tall oddly shaped buildings and towers, abandoned alien vehicles rusting on the side of the roads. Mold and moss grew up the sides of the buildings and structures around them clearly displaying the passage of time, hundreds of years at least.

The Flash had planted his feet into the ground allowed all of his speed-force energy to course through his veins signified by a spark of yellow lightning flashing in his eyes; Goku cracked his neck, flashing his bright sparking golden aura like a champion chip medal, his cocky grin never faded as a single pebble from across the city fell victim to gravity and toppled along the side of a building. That single tiny rock alerted them both to rush the other at the same time resulting in an inevitable collision that toppled buildings around them for miles. Buildings shattered like glass and glass was turned into pure dust by the reverberations of each of their clashes; Flash came in for right-hook with his fist covered in sparking speed-force just as Goku dipped his head back and used instant transmission to appear behind the speedster. Wallace spun around in time to block Goku's right-straight with his left forearm, countering by ducking under the Saiyan's reach and sweeping his feet out from under him. Goku landed on his right palm, using the ground to spin slightly and kick The Flash across the face sending back against the ground tumbling until he finally managed to stop on his hands and knees.

Flash looked up and allowed the sparks to run through his eyes once again, speeding off and grabbing Goku by the collar quickly and using his own momentum to launch the Saiyan into a building as said building collapsed on top of him. An explosion of golden Ki vaporized the building rubble and everything else for a hundred miles, other than Flash whom avoided the blast as Super Saiyan 3 Goku floated up from the smoke, "We could do this forever; we're completely equal!"

Flash said nothing, running around the concrete ground so quickly his immediate surroundings were completely blurred until he finally stopped. He had carved a ramp into the ground with his raw speed and lined up only a few feet in front of it, "Did you seriously build yourself a ramp?" Goku asked with the utmost seriousness.

Flash didn't even glance up at him before zipping off towards the ramp, running up and flying through the air at thousands of miles per hour, he vibrated his fist as he did so and slammed it into Goku's jaw with a powerful uppercut that split the clouds for thousands of miles in a single direction. Flash freefell back down towards the ramp, landing perfectly and coming to a perfect stop; Goku floated back for a moment holding his chin and staring at his own blood spilling from his lip, "Hell. No." Goku cupped his hands by his side and focused hard on his inner Ki, pulling it out and condensing it into a single glowing teal orb in between his palms.

"Ka Me Ha Me," Goku vanished from sight, appearing below The Flash from behind in an instant and sparing not a single nanosecond before unleashing the beam of energy onto the speedster before he could register the attack let alone avoid it, "Ha!" The beam consumed Flash and pushed past him expanding into space and dissipating into the void. When Goku was finished, he wiped his hands and whistled to himself for a moment, as the speedster's boots were still left in the midst of his ashes.

His aura and hair returned to normal as the cameras floated in front of him, "Ladies and Gentleman the winner of this match is Universe 3's Son Goku!"

The teleporter activated sending this Goku into the center of the ring as did the other winners, he held his hands up and allowed the stadium of fans to cheer his name as he floated back towards the ground, "Who's the champion?"

"Goku!"

"Goku!"

His face was on the jumbo-screen but, unlike his humble counterpart, he smiled and held a peace sign out, shouting and chanting along with the crowd.

"Powerful but, kind of a show-boat isn't he?" Hal muttered as he sipped on a soda that was left in there for them, they all stared at him for a moment as he shrugged his shoulders, "What? I didn't say I don't show-boat, I'm just not used to seeing Goku do it."

Bruce cleared his throat and spoke up, "Clearly he's had just as much time as you had to gain the skill you have but, if he's still using the Super Saiyan forms, how strong could he be?"

Goku rubbed his chin in thought, "This is different, his normal Super Saiyan form was easily stronger than even Vegito's Level 3 form," He narrowed his eyes at the other Goku as he approached his cubicle with a grin, "And I'm sensing that he's holding something back still…"

Clark scoffed, "Like that Super Saiyan 4 you were talking about?"

"No, like something beyond that… this guy had 100 years to train and no access to God Ki; who knows what he could have unlocked?" Goku smiled and breathed heavier, placing his face against the glass, "I wanna fight em."

Diana chuckled grabbing Goku's shoulder, "In time, in time."

"The winner for Round 3 has been decided! Let's move right on to Round 4!" The jumbo-screens once again displayed empty boxes that scrolled through numbers on the list, the numbers slowed to a stop displaying '1 & 10'.

"Will the fighters for Universe 1 and 10 please prepare for battle!"

In the Universe 1 Cubicle, Goku stood from his seat, "Try not to kill her, she doesn't seem all that strong," the tall man sitting down beside him advised, he used his staff to stand up spite not needing it and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're here to win, not destroy remember?"

He scoffed, "I remember Whis, don't worry," This version of Goku was dressed in Egyptian Pharaoh clothing and jewelry looking almost identical to Beerus' outfit. The white of his eyes was completely black and his pupils were crimson red instead of onyx black, "I'll go as easy as I possibly can although I hope I don't destroy the Universe by accident."

"Zeno certainly wouldn't be happy if you destroyed his tournament grounds, I'd advise against that," Whis added as Goku stepped into the middle of the room.

"It'll be fine…"

…

Goku and Wonder Woman were teleported to a completely different location this time; he looked out over the waterfall he had been placed on, hundreds of feet above ground with a massive flow of water colliding with a never ending ocean of water. It seemed like the waterfall he was standing on was the only solid ground for hundreds of miles but, this would make finding his opponent simple as there was nowhere for her to hide.

Goku floated off the rock, looking around and throughout the air around him, searching for his airborne opponent but finding virtually nothing for several long minutes. "Screw it," He raised his hand and extended his pointer-finger forming a purple orb of Ki at the end of his fingernail and aiming it at the ground, "I'll destroy the planet and then she'll have to come out or if she's not strong enough to survive it she'll die and I'll win!"

Just as he was done monologue to himself, a massive hand and forearm made of pure water rose up from the ocean below, hundreds of times more massive than the water-fall behind him she towered over him standing on the palm of her water-construct.

"Okay then," Goku smiled dispersing his energy, "I might actually be interested now," he flew forwards and towards his opponent whose eyes flashed bright blue, manipulating the water beneath into a solid fist that collided with the God and pushed him into the waterfall completely destroying it. Goku swam through the water with ease, normally he would need to come up for air but, he was a God of Destruction now so, he didn't need sustenance of any kind spite his appetite for rare foods.

His opponent pencil dived into the water after him, looking around for a moment she saw no one but, as she spun around, her blade sliced through the water and the massive Ki blast that approached her. The blast was cleaved in two as both halves detonated behind her in a heated explosion that vaporized some of the water around them; they met eyes for a brief second as the water came crashing back onto them hindering their sight of one another.

She came from behind and brought her blade down on top of him but, she sliced only at water as her opponent vanished and kicked her in the back launching her forwards and deeper into the water. She used her Atlantean magic to manipulate the water around her, freezing Goku in a block of ice and speed forwards for an attack. The ice cracked almost immediately as his Godly purple aura exploded around him and destroyed his confinement; she swung her blade at him once more but, this time he swung his forward attempting to shatter the blade but instead connected with it equally. The shockwave created a massive pocket of air around them, exploding forth with so much power that it literally split the ocean around them in a single sliced line.

Goku pushed his knuckle against her now slightly cracked sword, "Impressive but, you're fighting no mere mortal, young lady, you're fighting a God," his attention was caught by the slight stinging of pain coming from his knuckle, he couldn't explain it until a small trickle of blood slipped down his hand and wrist.

She smiled at this and pushed him back slightly, "I'm a Goddess too, simpleton," she pulled her blade back and attempted to cut him again but he dipped his head back with a smile, observing her once more.

"A Goddess you say? Interesting…"

…

Read and Review!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	30. Round 4

I don't own DC or DB

The fight had begun and the crowd was cheering loudly in the background, most of the fighters took the matches as a time to rest or eat as most of them cared very little of the actual outcomes of the fights. The Tournament lacked a bracket style system and relied on random drawings leaving no need for the fighters to need to be around for the other opponents fights so long as they attended the drawings; Goku and Diana, however; were glued to the holographic screen being eager to find out which God version of one-another would be victorious.

"I've got the upper hand!" Goku shouted as Diana pushed on his arm, "I almost got you!"

Diana took a hand full of popped-corn into her mouth and cheered, "Not this time, Saiyan!"

Bruce shook his head in disappointment, looking around the room for a moment he noticed something, "Where did Clark and Hal go?"

"Bathroom? I don't know," Goku responded without taking his eyes off the screen.

The Bat looked towards the door that led to the hallway connecting the other fighters' cubicles narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

…

Superman usually stood as a God amongst men when he walked around civilians and usually even other heroes but, here he felt sorely outclassed. He past several rooms, most were empty aside from one being that of his own future counterpart.

A golden glow illuminated the open door as Clark peeked his head around to take a look inside, "Hello?"

What he saw was Superman Prime sitting in a chair with his wife laying asleep in his lap while he watched the match on the screen, "Yes?" He responded carefully not waking Lois.

Clark cleared his throat for a moment, "I know you don't know me but, I just thought you could maybe answer some questions about me… er, us," he stepped through the doorway and Superman Prime tilted his head in curiosity.

"Of course I know you, you're me," He said nonchalantly as he waved his counterpart into his cubicle, "Come, sit, I will answer any question you have."

Clark chuckled and brought his hand through his raven black hair, "Oh wow, where to start? Uh…"

"Why don't you start with the easiest one to answer and work your way back," Prime suggested as he ran his own hand through Lois' locks.

"Ok, how powerful _am_ I?"

Prime tilted his head once again, "As powerful as you want to be, I suppose."

"What does that mean?"

Prime chuckled, "You get your powers from the Solar Energy produced by the Sun which is essentially, limitless; all you have to do is train and apply yourself and you could be just like your Saiyan friend."

Clark sighed, "How powerful are you?"

"Powerful enough," he responded without missing a beat.

"Ok, how did you train to get stronger?"

"Well, I started out by testing my limits and seeing how far I could go then I worked my way up from there, moving from planet to planet making sure to master a single technique from each one," he laughed and looked out the window reminiscing, "Next thing I knew it had been a thousand years and I had scoured the Universe, it was time I did something no one had ever done."

Clark chuckled in an anxious tone, "W-What was that?"

"I broke down the Source Wall and demanded an audience with God," Superman Prime smiled as he looked over to Clark whom had dropped his jaw in awe.

"You what?" he asked in disbelief.

"After a thousand years of searching the Universe and training, I felt I was ready to find some real purpose for my unreasonably long life," He looked down at Lois and smiled warmly, "So I flew to the edge of the Universe and punched a hole in it; the Source was so surprised he told me the meaning of life and gave me a mere fraction of a fraction of his power, such a small amount that not even your super-computer mind could calculate how small it was but, it was more than _enough_."

"So, what's the meaning of life?"

"Can't tell you that, Clark," He looked over at his past-self and sighed, "All I can tell you is not to waist it; Do you have a Lois Lane in your Universe?"

"I do, we work closely together," Clark explained.

Prime cleared his throat, "And that's all you do?"

There was silence for a moment as Clark chuckled causing Superman Prime to look away, "You love her don't you?"

"What? No, pshh," Clark folded his arms and leaned back, "Besides, she is way out of my league."

Prime raised his brow, "Excuse me? You're Superman and she's 'out of your league' and don't try to deny it, I spent years pining after Lois and I was too afraid to say anything for the longest time."

He sighed and looked out at the arena as people cheered at the ongoing battle, "I didn't realize how fast time could pass until Lois died at 92 years old and I was still physically 35; it took me 15,000 years to get her back and all I can do is regret all those years that I wasted wishing I was brave enough to just say something, Clark, don't squander life like I did and make the most of it instead."

Clark looked down at his lap pondering the choices he's made in his life so far and if they were worth it in the long run, "Thank you for that, I don't suppose you'd tell me about your techniques, would you?"

"You're friends with a potential enemy, my friend, unfortunately that wouldn't be wise but, let's just say I don't intend on losing this tournament."

…

Hal stuffed his face with last bit of a hot dog, stepping down the hall and making his way back to Goku's cubicle when he suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting in a cubicle he was passing. He gulped down his drink and tossed it in the nearby trash before placing his ear up against the door.

"This was a bad idea! You're the one who wanted to rule the other universes! But, they're stronger than I expected them to be! Of course I can still win!"

Hal furrowed his brow, "Oh no you don't," he mumbled as he kicked the door down and raised his ring to eye level, "Green Lantern Core! Freeze!" he blinked when he found himself face to face with himself, dressed in a white and black lantern suit.

"What do you want?!" His counterpart shouted, "I heard that, keep quite would you!" He looked away gripping his head for a moment, "Need time to think…" he looked away from Hal almost forgetting about him.

"Are you okay?" Hal asked approaching Parallax Hal slowly but only being back handed in chest and sent out the door and into the wall, "Leave me alone!" he shouted as he slammed his door shut and continued his ramblings.

"Jeez!" Hal held his head in ache as he stood up from the ground, "How come _my_ counterpart is the lunatic?"

…

The God of Destruction was undoubtedly powerful but, he had never faced a fighter quite as powerful as this one; The Goddess of War, Goddess of Strength, and the Queen of Atlanteans, it was an impressive title list but Goku was still a God and he had no intention of losing to a woman, spite how attractive she may be in a battle such as this one.

They clashed as they flew across the waters of the planet, creating seismic events and massive disturbances to the ocean-planet; Goku had little trouble tanking her actual attacks but, when she did come in close-quarters with him he actually had difficulty keeping up with her skill.

"To think a God trained by Whis would be on the same level as a woman," Goku noted as he dodged a swing of her enchanted blade.

Diana smirked as she brought the sword down on Goku's head being stopped mere inches from his head by his two flat palms, "Are you saying I'd be more challenging if I were a man?"

"I'm saying I respect you for rising above the stereotype, weak women sicken me," He snapped her blade in two and side kicked her in the abdomen sending her back through the air, "I'm also saying no one has bested me in years and I haven't fought on par with a woman since my childhood, so kudos for that too."

"Oh, I'm so honored to be thanked by a big strong man like you," She said sarcastically as she discarded the hilt to her broken blade, "I don't need approval from the likes of you, I'm a Goddess of both War and Strength; that is all I need for approval and its approval I earned with blood and tears."

"Also respectable, I was offered this job like a minimum wage fast food restaurant but, not because I wasn't qualified," He smiled brightly as she flew in for more combat but, was denied when he vanished from sight, "I still have far more strength and speed than you ever will and raw skill alone won't save you!"

She spun around and threw her forearm up blocking Goku's fist with her enchanted bracelets, the shockwave vaporized the water beneath them in a massive dome, "You aren't so tough, I've fought through wars and defeated armies on my own; my disadvantages are only advantages in my eyes," She turned flipped Goku over her shoulder and into the water at the speed of sound he hit the ocean floor with a thundering boom. Pulling himself from the rubble, he scoffed and sent a purple orb of Ki towards the surface.

Wonder Woman took a deep breath as she prepared to dive under the water, she torpedoed under in seconds only narrowly avoiding the purple orb that flew past and exploded above the surface. She focused back on the ocean floor, swimming straight towards it at hypersonic speeds she reeled her fist back; Goku noticed her incoming and dodged just in time to avoid her punch which slammed into the ocean floor and created a shockwave the emanated across the planet, destroying the Earth beneath them for miles and causing tsunamis to engulf the little land that the Planet did have. The waves were thousands of feet tall, causing storms around them as well, lightening and rain pouring down around them. Diana came flying from the water with bruise on her cheek as she barely caught her balance; "He is fast, but even Hermes couldn't keep up with me…" She dashed back towards the water but, had to stop and dodge a bright blue beam coming from the murky depths blasting away at her bracelets and pushing her backwards until she finally dispersed it.

He floated up and out of the water as she floated down to meet him at eye level, "You are quite the warrior, I'd say the strongest I've ever met."

Goku chuckled, "Funny you say that, I haven't even used a poultry half of my power yet," he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a cocky manner, "If you'd like to know I still have a single transformation that I've yet to use; I can assure you that if you're having trouble with me now, you'll never win this fight."

Diana narrowed her eyes for a moment, "I would never even consider surrendering, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm just making sure you're aware of what you're getting into; fair warning is always a curtesy I can spare." Goku opened his arms and extended them as if he was waiting for a hug, "Go on and give it your best shot."

"Don't mock me!" She shouted as she held her hand out and materialized a thin-straight sword with a flash of light.

"That's new…"

"As the Goddess of War I am never without a weapon," She flew forwards aiming her blade for his throat but, grunting when his finger intercepted the attack. His finger stood firm without even breaking skin on the sharp blade, "Intriguing," She noted as she unleashed a barrage of sword strikes and slashes in which each one was blocked or deflected with his finger as he floated backwards with a smile.

After stopping the last sword strike, Goku countered by grabbing the tip of the blade and pulling it as he flew behind her back, pinning her arm up against her upper back; the sword was dropped into the water below as she grunted in physical pain.

"Not so fast," He said coyly grinning as he let go of her wrist and pushed her forwards.

"Ugh," She materialized a long staff with a bladed tip, spinning it expertly in between her fingers, she launched forwards with downward strike which Goku narrowly avoided by sliding to the left. She adjusted the poll in her hands and swung it to the left attempting to catch her opponent but missing as vanished and appeared behind her, "You can't beat me," the staff swung backwards faster than lightning but not fast enough as the wooden weapon met Goku's finger and snapped in two completely.

Diana grunted in frustration as she backed away, forming a mace and shield in her hands and rushing in towards her opponent; She swung in for an uppercut but missed as Goku dipped his head backwards and sent a forward palm thrust into her shield pushing her back through the air and down towards the water. She skated against the surface of the water as she came to a stop with a massive wave behind her, "He's more skilled than I gave him credit for…"

…

At some point during the battle, Goku became bored laying back in his seat and yawing loudly, "I can't believe she can't even hit him! Looks like even a super-powered Wonder Woman can't beat me, huh?"

Diana folded her arms in distaste and pushed Goku over onto the ground, "It's not my fault you're a power monster! Besides, she's getting her two cents in…"

Goku looked towards the door and sighed loudly once again, "You want to go see the other versions of yourself, don't you?" Diana asked with a coy smile.

"Please?"

"Fine, but don't challenge anyone until after the tournament is over," Diana stood up followed by the Saiyan as he bolted out the door and towards the other rooms.

They passed several closed and empty rooms which didn't seem very interesting until they came upon one decently lit room with three figures sitting inside; Goku decided to take a closer look and knock politely on the door frame. He was only slightly surprised to find himself looking back at him as he entered the room with Diana behind him, "Uh, Hi, it's Goku right?"

"You should know," He responded with a smile, standing as he did so, he extended his hand politely, "Goku from year 889! What year are you from?"

"Same year, different events," Goku noted as he shook his counterparts hand, "Ever met Beerus or Whis?"

Goku looked at his two companions in confusion and shook his head, "Beebus and who-now?"

Diana chuckled as Goku waved his hand, "Never mind, that's probably what makes us so different!"

"Well, have a seat, I'd love to get some insight on how your Universe differs from ours," Goku sat back down next to his golden-dragon companion and the other who was identical to Pikkon.

"I've met Pikkon in my Universe but, I'm afraid I haven't met you," Goku looked over at the dragon who smiled and grumbled slowly.

"My name is Nuova Shenron," he extended his hand and Goku shook, "It's nice to meet you."

"Like-wise, uh are you an alien or?"

Goku and Pikkon chuckled as Nuova explained, "In our Universe the Dragonballs were overused and as a result they accumulated negative energy and released it all at once in the form of 7 evil dragons, although; I was changed by the purity in my Goku's heart and so I turned on my former brothers to aid him in protecting the Earth," he smiled and opened his palm revealing the DragonBall imbedded in his skin, "I am the Four-Star Dragon."

"Wow, a real life dragon? How impressive, I'm sure you made a great sparring partner for the last hundred years…" Goku added as Nuova was patted on the back by his Goku.

"He tries his best," Goku chuckled loudly as Pikkon smiled and folded his legs without a word.

"How about you? Who's the chick?" Goku asked as Diana raised a brow at her Goku.

"Well, since my Chi-Chi died like 80 years ago, I've been real lonely lately and so after I went to a new Universe to stop some bad-guys I kinda got stuck there and then I met her and we kinda fell in love and well here I am," He tried explaining as best he could but even Diana wanted to face-palm at the moment.

Alternate Goku sighed averting his attention to a new topic; placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head, "Wow, still wearing that orange turtle Gi huh?"

Goku looked himself over once or twice before raising his brow, "What's wrong with Roshi's Gi?"

"It was a hundred years out of style, a hundred years ago," Goku looked over at Pikkon for a moment who locked eyes with him, "Ya know, I'm betting Pikkon could materialize a sick outfit for you."

Goku lifted his hands in protest, "Now, hold on there for a second, I don't think I want to change my outfit," He felt a slight tugging on his Gi as Diana analyzed it closely.

"It smells like dirty socks," She noted looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Goku mumbled as Pikkon raised his hand in front of him, "Can I at least-" He was cut off by his entire body being engulfed by a white glow and when it faded, his out-fit was no doubt changed, "Pick…"

Goku's Gi had vanished and in its place was a black skintight t-shirt with matching black pants and shoes; a blue sash tied a red short sleeved cloak to his waist with his furry brown tail free to hang loose. The Saiyan looked himself over with a surprised expression on his face, "This fits surprisingly well! It's definitely a new look, I think I like it," His counterpart patted him on the back kindly and dusted off the new garbs.

Diana pulled on the flapping end of Goku's new crimson cloak with a grin across her face, "I think it suits you well," She noted as Nuova directed their attention to the screen beside them.

"Look," he stated calmly as he turned the volume up, "I think their battle is being taken up a notch or two."

…

Wonder Woman swung her ten-foot blade like a sledge-hammer using its momentum and weight to her advantage for gaining speed but, it was no good. Goku charged a sickening purple aura and dodged between each strike with expert grace and accuracy; each swing cut through the air slicing down mountains in the distance. The ocean below shook with each swing of her blade but, suddenly, he miscalculated. The blade swung right and he meant to dodge left but, he finally made a mistake and he moved to the right he caught the blade in his hands by instinct, pushing him through the air for a moment before he stopped his own momentum. He tightened his jaw and looked up at Wonder Woman whom smiled with joy as Goku pulled his hands from the blade and felt the stinging sensation radiate through his hand, he hadn't felt pain in almost a hundred years. _He didn't like it_.

He felt his inner Saiyan roar at the top of its lungs as he followed its example, he roared with deep growl as his voice echoed across the planet. His eyes turned bright purple and his hair sprung upwards like a Super Saiyan instead of gold, it flashed bright pink. His aura was a mix of dark purple, magenta, and deep violet that sparkled with raw energy as it consumed his body.

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes as the howling winds and roaring waters below her didn't even come close to distracting her from her goal, she reached up and pulled the latch on her helmet, removing it and dropping downwards into the ocean, "You are powerful and have earned the honor of battling with me eye to eye."

Goku blushed slightly, "Flattered but, your fate has been sealed."

Wonder Woman crossed her arms and looked her opponent up and down, "I've read about Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan 4 on that guide thing I was given but, I've never read anything that matches what I'm seeing."

Goku put a finger up, "This is what the true pinnacle of Saiyan power looks like, I was granted a true God status which granted me access to True God Ki, this purer version of God Ki mix with the Ki that of a Super Saiyan created something… refined and graceful, much like a rose; and so, I named the transformation **Super Saiyan Rose** ," His pink hair swayed in the breeze of his purple-pink cascaded aura that sent violet electricity all throughout his body.

"A pink transformation? Were they out of green hair-dye?"

Goku's facial expression didn't even flinch, "Make no mistake, this power could topple Universes with its might; tread lightly," he stated simply as he slipped into a fighting stance.

Wonder Woman sighed and fiddled with the bracelets around her wrists before removing them and dropping them into the sea below; She reached for her ankle and did the same removing her boots and anklets discarding them without a second thought, this time Goku was the one narrowing his eyes.

"Weighted clothing? Clever, the speed boost won't help in the slightest," He noted as she cracked her neck in anticipation.

"I absorbed the full ability of Hercules including all of his strength but, it wasn't near good enough, combined with my Amazonian heritage and training, I took

the strength of Hercules to new heights! To suppress those heights, I clamped 30,000 ton weights to each of my limbs and never take them off unless absolutely necessary," She grinned and summoned two dual long-swords in each of her hands before crossing them in front of her, "Test me, Saiyan."

Goku grunted and his hand exploded with amethyst-colored flame extending out into a 3-foot Ki blade that acted as an extension of his arm; they charged towards each other at incredible speeds both slashing and slicing at one another with no regard for surroundings or restrictions. Each swing was meant to kill and the fact that it didn't only impressed both fighters to no end; Goku clashed blades with Diana whom pushed her two enchanted weapons against his Ki weapon in a stalemate. Their effort pushing against one another could easily be used to move stars or even Solar Systems but, neither could trump the other in raw force alone.

Goku teleported behind the maiden and swung his blade down on top of her, only to find his blade redirected by one of her own, dispersing his Ki weapon and tossing the sword into the water below. He powered up his dark-purple aura and rocketed back towards her with the strength of the Universe; she saw her life flash before her eyes and all of the horrible things she had done finally set in, even after all those years, she found herself resembling the thing she despised most.

"I'm not going to kill you," She heard as she opened her eyes slowly to find Goku's Ki blade pressed up against her exposed neck, "I could but, I won't," he pulled the blade back and dispersed it once again and turned around.

"A-And why, exactly, not?" she protested and floated after him, "This is war and in war there is no _mercy_ ," she used the word as if she had never heard it before, or at least couldn't understand its meaning.

"Too bad because I just granted some; not every fight has to end in death, I've learned that the hard-way," he scratched his neck nervously before turning back to her, "But, I do want to win so, I'll try to avoid messing up that pretty face of yours."

Diana was shocked to her core, a man had defeated her rather easily and spared her life in the same few seconds, "Wha-" Goku's fingers made contact with Wonder Woman's bare forehead plowing her into the water below with massive surrounding tsunamis.

"Ladies and Gents, we have another winner! Goku from Universe 1!" The announcer shouted over the crowd as they died down and watched the fighters teleport into the center ring. Goku floated down with Diana tucked under his arm, held by her waist, her hair swung gently as he landed and placed her down.

She stirred awake and picked her head up, being shrouded by hair she slowly lifted her locks out from her field of vision and took a look around, "I… lost?"

Goku reached down with an open hand, "You did," he answered as she slowly reached up and clasped his hand in her own, pulling herself up from the ground, "And I'd love to know more than just your fighting style, if you'd like to stick around and watch me finish this tournament."

She looked around once again, pondering for a moment, "I suppose I don't have much else to do, and the origin of your power does interest me… I'll stay but, you must promise me a re-match," They noticed their hands were still clasped together and retracted simultaneously with a slight blush.

"Of course, maybe I could help you train to give you fighting chance," He joked as they walked towards his cubicle and the light above Universe 10's room faded away.

She chuckled and pushed his shoulder lightly, "As if…"

"Round 5 is soon to commence so let's find out who our fighters will be!" the jumbo-screen once again displayed two empty boxes as the slots scrolled through the remaining numbers slowly coming to a stop at, "Universe 8 & 9 fighters please step up at the ready!"

…

I released Super Saiyan White before Super Saiyan Rose ever existed and since it was too late to change it, and since I liked the transformation so much, I decided to give it to God of Destruction Goku.

Originally the idea was to have this Goku resemble Beerus in that all of his power comes from Base Form unlike Goku who normally transforms to achieve power but, I decided against it cause why not. Is this more badass then a Base Form Goku winning the fight?

Read, Review, and Follow

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	31. Round 5 & 6

I don't own DB or DC

"Universe 8 & 9 fighters please step up at the ready!"

The boxes above cubicle 8 and 9 lit up brightly as the fighters inside stood from their seats, Hal Jordon was barely in control of anything anymore, Parallax drove his body like a car and Hal was a back-seat driver for the rest of his life, he could barely talk these days without sounding completely insane.

A familiar face exited the next cubicle, the pink demon had risen completely to power in his Universe and never met anyone even close to his strength to stop him. He wore his usual attire of baggy white pants with his 'M' buckle and boots to match, he folded his pink gum-like arms as he was floating into the ring with Hal.

"You're gonna die!" Hal screamed as Buu merely scoffed in response.

"I've met people who've said that before," He turned his head away and sneered, "You're no different."

They were teleported away in a flash of light that engulfed the ring itself, the jumbo-screens above displayed the scene. An otherwise uninhabitable planet with 75% of its land-surface covered in massive volcanoes, some thousands of times larger than Earth's. Pools and rivers of lava streamed for thousands of miles as the first fighter appeared on the molten rock, "Disgusting, I swear if my pants are burnt through this I'll be pissed," he looked around and turned his head 360 degrees before sighing, "And why we're placed so far from each other I'll never know…"

Buu floated up into the ash and smoke filled air, it was actually almost -30 degrees out once leaving the range of the volcanoes, the sun was blocked by clouds of ash for hundreds of years so far; it's not a surprise that it would be near ice-age temperatures without the Volcano's heat. The demon didn't feel heat or cold unless it was at extreme levels such as Supernovas or the extreme cold of space sometimes sent chills down his spine; otherwise, he was completely sensationless. He turned at the sound of a loud screaming that came from towards the surface; Hal launched an emerald beam that struck the chain of massive volcanoes, obliterating them in a single shot.

Buu raised a brow, "Why?"

Hal darted his head at the sound of Buu's voice, "There you are!"

Buu formed a purple Ki orb in his hands before launching it with his super-strength at high speeds towards his Lantern opponent. The orb met a green baseball construct thrown at equal or higher speeds, exploding on contact with the force of a star but, neither opponent flinched. They vanished as they met in the center of the explosion with a heated dose of close-quarters combat, Buu dipped his head side-to-side avoiding each of Hal's haymaker punches and wild jabs.

Buu sneered once again, back handing Hal into the molten lava below them and causing massive explosion underground, "I certainly hope you're better than that…"

A green explosion erupted from underneath the molten-rubble as Hal emerged flying into the sky at intense speeds; he aimed his fist at Buu's chin and flew in at full force, meeting Buu's palm with an impressive shockwave that caused dozens of Volcanos around them to erupt at once, spewing molten-lava hundreds of feet into the air around them.

"Impressive, my palm actually stings a bit," Buu smiled as the smoke slowly drifted off of their connected fists. The combined kinetic energy sent sparks through the air around them as Buu shrugged his shoulders and used the tail extending from the back of his head to smack the Lantern away, leaving him floating and rubbing his bloody nose.

Hal focused his will power into his ring, amping his own power with that of Parallax's, he aimed his ring towards Buu whom only smiled, "I'll kill you to death! I kill you till you can't breathe!"

"Your attacks will do just about as much as your insults, boy, I'm losing interest here," Buu folded his arms and awaited the insane Lantern's next attack with little interest as a shadow slowly engulfed his body from above, "Hm?" he only had time to glance upwards as a massive mountain sized green hammer construct came from overhead and crushed him into the ground of the molten-planet.

…

The hallways of the stadium were narrow yet still roomy enough to fit at least 3 people side-by-side but, as two groups of 2 people walked towards each other; a confrontation was inevitable.

Superman Prime and his wife, an immortal Lois Lane, walked through the halls nonchalantly, simply looking for a mess hall of some sort, "You know I don't get hungry, right?" Superman expressed with a coy smile.

Lois frowned narrowing her silver eyes into the distance, "I know but, I still do, immortal or not, I'm still human," she pointed into the distance, "There, a cafeteria!"

Superman rolled his eyes with a smile growing across his face, "I suppose," he said in a dull tone, "I've almost forgotten what food tastes like to be honest."

As they approached the Cafeteria, the God of Destruction Goku and his new acquaintance Goddess of War Wonder Woman walked out of the mess hall and towards the rooms once again, on his way out, Goku and Superman bumped shoulders with Goku pushing passed rudely.

"Say excuse me," The Saiyan muttered without looking back at Superman whom simply raised a brow in confusion.

"You bumped me, you say it," he noted as he stood there still a whole foot taller than the 'God'. Lois put an arm on Superman's shoulder and sighed.

"Come on, Clark, is it really worth it?" she said with an endearing voice.

"I'm a God," Goku spoke up, "You are the lesser and I am the superior; say excuse me and we both go home without making a mess," Wonder Woman put her arm around Goku's neck with a sinister grin on her face and a confident look in her eye.

Superman stepped forward leaving Lois as Goku did the same leaving Diana to stare, "You wanna do this right here and now?" Superman noted without so much as flinching his confident facial expression.

Goku and Superman suddenly gained a faint aura around each of them, a deep magenta-purple aura floated off of Goku just as a golden-yellow aura drifted off of Clark's glowing skin; the two-aura's collided as the stadium itself begun to vibrate beneath them, "I could wipe you from the face of this Universe."

"I could wipe you from the face of reality itself," Prime noted as their auras clashed with a fearsome spark that tore through the stadium tile-floor and caused the remaining fighters to turn their heads towards the scene even from across ring.

Lois pleaded, "We have too much riding on this; if you fight him now you'll be disqualified."

Superman narrowed his eyes, "But…"

Suddenly in a flash of speed, a familiar hand flew out in between the tense fighters with a glowing white aura drifting off of his body; Goku from Universe 5 arrived still not looking at them and focusing only on the TV screens with the battle displayed on them. He smiled as the two God's looked down at his arm in between them and noticed the power of his Holy Ki matching if not exceeding the aura they had been generating moments ago whilst canceling out the destructive force of it as well.

"Shh…" He noted raising his free hand up to his lips, placing a finger to his mouth, "I want a chance to fight at least one of you, if I win by default I'll be disappointed for a hundred years!"

Diana and Lois blinked, "There's three of them," Lois mumbled, "Three unbelievably powerful God's staring each other down; it's like the tension in the air is as thick as butter," She gulped as she watched Superman grit his teeth.

"After this match they're switching from random selection to selected one 'V' one fighters," he thought for nanosecond before continuing, "I calculate an 87% chance they choose us as the next two combatants."

Goku rubbed his chin with a sinister grin, "You don't say?"

Superman never broke eye contact, "I'm going to win this tournament no matter what either of you have to say about it, I have to."

Goku raised a brow suddenly and lowered his hand, "Why? I don't remember there being a reward last time?"

Superman raised a brow, "I assume you were approached by the God of your Multiverse? Zeno, was it? He didn't mention the reward?"

Goku blinked in confusion as he scratched his head slowly, "Nope, what's the reward?"

The God of Destruction scoffed, "A lot of these people wouldn't join a tournament without some sort of incentive; In this case, the respective Omnipotent of the winner's Universe will grant a single request within certain guidelines," he brushed his shoulder off and smiled, "I was going to ask for the most delicious food in the Multiverse."

"And you?" Goku turned to Superman whom closed his eyes and turned his back to them.

"None of your business," he looked over his shoulder at the God of Destruction, "I'll see _you_ in the next round," he wrapped his arm around Lois' waist and walked away without another word.

"Hmph," Wonder Woman swung her arm around Goku's shoulder and leaned in, "You think he's right about the next round?" She asked her new friend.

"I'm counting on it," They headed back towards the cafeteria without looking back as Goku scratched his head once again in confusion.

"How come I didn't get offered a reward?"

…

Buu elongated his torso and curved his waist dodging Green Lanterns advance and smashing his two balled up fists down on his back sending him into the lava with a massive shockwave, "This is so ridiculous!" he shouted at the top of his lungs just as Hal pulled himself out of the lava and shook his body like a dog shaking the magma from his cape and costume.

"C-can't hit him! WHY!?" he unleashed an enormous emerald green beam that passed over Buu like a warm bath, the demon stayed perfectly still, unimpressed by the display of power.

"That is IT!" Buu shouted at the top of his lungs, vanishing with Instant Transmission and appearing feet from Green Lantern and opening his palm, "I'd say you did well but, I'd be LYING," his beam of pink and purple Ki exploded around Hal incinerating his costume, ring, and body all at once leaving nothing but ashes behind, "I completely out classed him and everyone here! THIS WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME!" he placed two fingers to his forehead before the Tournaments teleporter even activated and vanished in an instant.

…

"Uhhh… we can't seem to pinpoint the winner's energy with our teleporters," the announcer cleared his throat for a moment, "We believe he left the Universe which is an automatic forfeit!"

The other fighters looked around in a haze, confused as to what just happened, "I've just been informed by Lord Zeno to consider this match a DRAW as both fighters are unable to continue fighting!"

A moment of slice fell over the stadium before loud cheering broke that silence like an expensive vase; the fighters simply shrugged as that seemed like the most obvious conclusion.

"We are going to take a brief 6 hour intermission so the fans and fighters can rest up and return for the second half of the tournament! When we return, the fighters will be selected by Zeno and the Source themselves!" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Get lots of sleep cause the excitement has just begun!"

Goku, Clark, Diana, Hal, and Bruce all turned to one another, sitting in a circle at the center of their room, "Looks like Superman Prime was right," Clark started, "The next rounds are selected fighters, and if he was right about that…"

Goku smiled, "Then he's probably right about the next match," looking out at the window behind him he could see Whis, Goddess Diana, and God Goku chatting nonchalantly in their room from across the stadium, "God Me versus God You."

"So?" Bruce asked, "What's your plan?" he asked as Diana, Hal, and Clark leaned in to listen.

"Eh?" Goku responded.

Diana raised a brow, "Oh my god," she muttered, "You don't have a strategy, do you?"

"Am I supposed to?"

Hal facepalmed as the other three groaned and leaned back in exasperation; Bruce rubbed his temples for a moment, "One of them will win and move on to the finals, if you win your next match you'll have to fight one of them; We saw Superman Prime disassemble a fighter's molecules with a hand gesture, and we saw Goku turn into a Super Saiyan Rose… you have to have a plan to beat those guys?"

"By fighting them? I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he remembered back to the first tournament held by Zeno, "Last time I won by just winging it but, then again everyone here including me are on a completely different level then back then."

"Could any of them screw with your molecular structure?" Clark asked as Goku looked up and scratched his chin thinking back to events that took place over a hundred years ago.

"No," he responded, "But, Majin Buu could! And when he tried to mess with Vegito's molecules it didn't work and he over powered it!"

"So the real question here is, are you stronger than Vegito was?" Diana asked placing a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"With all the training I've done with King Kai and Whis since then plus Super Saiyan White? Possibly, I can't be sure but, I think I should be fine," he smiled coyly as he looked back up at his friends, "Besides, I have a trump card I've been working on in private for the last three months that I think will blow your minds."

Clark, Diana, Hal and Bruce all glanced at one another, "What is it?" Hal asked.

"Can't tell you; Superman Prime has super-hearing and I can't risk letting my ace in the hole be revealed just yet but, it's gonna win me this tournament," he sighed deeply as he closed his eyes, "I hope…"

…

The next six hours passed quickly enough as most of the fighters spent it asleep including all four remaining fighters, when the time limit was reached, an alarm clock in each room simultaneously rang and woke the fighters promptly.

In a matter of fifteen minutes all four fighters were ready to begin and the bleachers had been slowly refilled for the last two hours. The announcer came on the loud speaker once again, "Ladies and gentleman, genders of all kind, welcome to Phase 2 of the Second Centennial Multiverse Tournament! We have four fighters remaining today, fighters from Universe 1, Universe 3, Universe 4, and Universe 5 you have made it to the Semi-Finals!"

The signs above each named cubicle lit up brightly as the fighters within smiled, "Lord Zeno and The Presence of come to decision on who will be fighting the next 2 rounds!" he paused for dramatic effect, "Round 6 will be between combatants from Universe 1 and Universe 4!"

Superman Prime and Goku smiled eyeing one another from across the stadium, "He was right," Goku mumbled as Whis narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, he seems stronger than he looks, don't under estimate him," Whis mentioned as Diana folded her arms.

"No mere mortal can have the power of God," She muttered as she turned away, "He will lose."

"Hopefully," Whis said doubted, "Hopefully…"

…

A flash of light whisked them away, and when they landed they felt something was, off. Goku immediately what it was, "The gravity here must be millions if not billions of times that of Earths… Yes, it's the size, this planet must be massive!" he reached out across the planet with his Ki Sense and gasped, "A planet… the size of a Galaxy?" he looked around him at an average city with buildings extending out into the sky, streets, stores, all completely abandoned.

Superman appeared before him in a flash of golden light, he stepped forwards casually and cracked his knuckles, "Alright, let's get this over with," he outstretched his hand and opened his palm reaching out Goku's molecules tearing at them and attempting to rip the Saiyan in half but, nothing happened as if he couldn't even feel it, "What?" he looked back at his hands.

Goku raised a brow, "Trying to manipulate my body on the subatomic level? Interesting ability but, my Ki protects from 'hacks' like that," he chuckled and tightened his fists as a sickening black aura erupted around him with an outline highlighted dark purple, "With a planet this big I don't need to hold back! I can do whatever I want!" His aura grew bigger as he groaned for a moment flexing his muscles, his eyes lit up purple and his voice began to echo.

Superman stepped back narrowing his eyes, molecular manipulation wasn't his only ability; Goku slammed his foot into the ground sending cracks running across the cement around him propelling himself forwards at insane speeds but, instead of hitting Superman straight on, he flew right through him as the Kryptonian managed to turn intangible somehow, "What?"

"We're both full of surprises, seems like," He flashed a cocky smile as he vanished and appeared behind Goku bringing his fists down on the Saiyan's head but, having his fists caught centimeters from his face. Goku struggled to keep the fists from hitting him, powering up his aura around him to strengthen him, it was difficult to say the least. Superman's biceps and triceps tightened, expanding and contracting adding density and pushing down with even more raw strength forcing Goku down several feet long enough for Superman right-hook the Saiyan in the jaw. He flew downwards hitting the ground with enough force rip apart the city-block. He tore himself from the concrete and leaned up against a building; he smiled and flashed a purple hue across his eyes and finger-tips, the massive building he was leaning against instantly collapsed into a pile of ash blowing away in the wind.

He cracked his neck and charged an aura, flying up into the air until he was on level with Superman, dispersing his Ki as he approached, "You have some power, good! It'd be boring if it weren't challenging!" he formed two orbs of purple Ki in each hand, he floated back and hurled them forwards; Superman became intangible again but, it didn't work as the Ki orbs exploded on contact with him anyways, each one capable of reducing Stars to ash.

"Oh, you didn't know? Ki is a meta-physical energy, works on another level then regular physical energy; it's above physics," he folded his arms in a cocky manner, "I can strengthen my body with Ki too, you can't avoid my physical attacks either."

"Impressive," Superman said dusting off his golden skin, "I haven't felt anything prick like that since I was mortal."

"I could say the same," Goku replied, "Let's see if you can't do any more damage," he rocketed forwards charged with an aura of violet Ki sending a left-straight that barely missed his right cheek as Superman dipped his head to the side; Goku's right fist came flying in for a strike to the midsection but, it was caught by Superman whom smiled down at the Saiyan.

"Ah-Ah," He said as he flung his forehead straight forwards bashing it against Goku's and letting go of his fist sending him through a nearby building, shattering the majority of the windows and making a massive hole in the center but, not emerging on the other end.

Superman floated downwards towards the hole in the building, "I know an attack like that didn't kill or K.O. you, might as well come out…" Goku floated out with a casual smile brushing dry-wall off his bare chest. His aura exploded around him as he flew forwards sending a spinning round-house kick to the side of the Kryptonian's head but, was expertly blocked with his right forearm. Superman sent a fist forwards ready to break apart solar systems but, missed as Goku turned to the side and grabbed his arm, charging his Ki to avoid being phased through, he spun around in place to gain momentum and perform the Dragon Throw. He spun until he was a blur and released Superman quickly sending him down towards the street, hitting the asphalt and plowing through vehicles and concrete until he finally came to a stop in the long narrow crater he carved with his body. Goku floated down and stretched his arm, "Don't tell me that's all you had?"

Superman chuckled, "All I have? You never wanna see _all I have_ ," he stood to his feet and began walking forwards with a light of a Star emanating from his body; a golden aura exploded around him as every step he took began to crack and rupture the asphalt beneath him, his fists tightened and his jaw clenched, "I've been using a fraction of my power since I woke from my hibernation in fear of tearing the Universe in half and killing people I cared about around me but, you can take it, can't you big guy? What we have here is a real chance to _cut loose_ and show you just how powerful I _really_ am," he slammed his foot into the ground shaking the city around him as he ran toward Goku at quadrillions of times faster than light reaching his opponent in picoseconds or less, his fist slammed into the Saiyan's chin so hard a shockwave physically visible to the even the cameras surrounding them swept through the city tearing it apart and turning entire blocks into rubble. The city that stretched for hundreds of miles was suddenly and abruptly brought to complete ruin as buildings toppled and ground shook apart; Goku went flying through dozens of buildings propelled at faster than light speeds through the air and beyond the city hitting a massive mountain and toppling that too with just his impact. This mountain could have been the size of an actual planet in comparison to the ones on Earth but, it still went down all the same.

Superman appeared above the now smaller mountain of rubble and wilderness that was completely destroyed; the Kryptonian complied a minimal amount of solar energy into his hands and launched it towards the ground exploding and vaporizing the mountain and everything else for thousands of miles. The explosion was so massive it could be seen from space; encompassing a tiny fraction of the planet but, still more massive than most Star-Systems ironically.

Goku pushed over a massive boulder the size of a house and tossed it aside with one hand effortlessly, he had small cuts across his chest and some dirt and rips on his Gi Pants but, he was otherwise unaffected, "Fine, if you wanna finish the warm-up, that's fine by me!" He tightened his fists and charged his purple aura as it highlighted a bright pink, his hair sprung up as pink-particles of raw Ki energy floated up and around him. His air flickered up and down from black to pink until he finally exploded with a scream completely transforming into his insanely powerful Super Saiyan Rose.

"I saw you use this on that Wonder Woman," he shrugged and folded his arms, "Not impressed."

Goku swung his arm out and pink Ki Blade extended from his hand 3 feet, "You should be," he vanished in a flash of instantaneous movement, appearing behind Superman and slashing at his back but, missing as he teleported of his own power and attempted the same move with a punch compared to an energy sword. Goku was struck and sent forwards several feet, stopping on his own he charged his Godly Aura and flew back towards Superman with his free fist held out. Superman did the same flying at equal speeds with the opposite fist held out and aimed at Goku. Their fists collided and the force of the clash sent shockwaves out so powerful they literally tore apart the planet, tsunamis, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, the entire Galaxy sized planet shook vigorously around them as cracks formed underneath them and stretched out across the continent splitting it into dozens if massive pieces. They were unyielding as the shockwaves had no effect on them, Goku pulled back quickly and slashed at Superman's chest cutting through his golden skin but, watching it repair itself nigh-instantly as Superman flew in and bashed his fist into the Saiyans face sending him through the tip of a mountain and into the ground forming a crater around himself. Superman landed feet from him, just outside of city limits where the last of the smaller buildings remained, "Give up yet?"

Goku flew in like gale of speed with his fist outstretched, the Kryptonian threw his arms up in a guarded stance just as Goku's fists collided with his crossed forearms sending him back on his heels, carving through the ground below him and slamming into a building at hundreds of miles per hour, said three story building collapsing onto him moments later.

Goku huffed as ran his hands through his pink hair for a moment, "Not quite yet," he answered as he cupped his hands by his side, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me…" a black orb of Ki formed in his palms surrounded by a layer of dark purple energy growing with every passing moment. Superman pulled himself from the rubble, rubbing his neck, "That'll be sore tomorrow, jeez."

"HA!" He opened his palm and thrusted them forwards launching a thick beam of purple energy forwards at quintillions of times faster than light, obliterating a quarter of the planet as it vaporized the city, mountains, and everything else for several Light-Years. The beam shot off into space and exploded shaking the fabric of reality around them but, causing little damage to the Universe itself; "Gotta love Ki Control, that beam would have ripped apart this dimension but, I was able to minimize the damage."

Superman cleared his throat, "That was about all you managed to do," he was unharmed and unaffected by the blast, "To be fair, I tanked it head on, it just didn't hurt."

Goku turned to face him as they both floated in space at this point, the chunk of the planet they had been fighting on had been destroyed and the rest of the planet had already been turned to ruins at this point so it was pointless to continue, "You're good," The Saiyan stated, "I'm genuinely impressed!" he extended his Ki Blade once again and looked down at his hands, "But, I'm sure I go further than this, I have more than THIS!" he forced his blade into his hands causing smoke and burning Ki to ignite around his palm. He slowly pulled his blade out grabbing onto some sort of handle made of light; from his hand, he formed a six-foot-long scythe with a two-foot blade extending from the end resembling Death's weapon of choice, it formed and he charged his Ki, "Saiyan's power comes from anger! I can use that anger to do incredible things!"

Superman floated back as Goku flew in and slashed at his opponent with the scythe leaving the Kryptonian barely able to dodge. The blade came down on his head but, was stopped by Superman's palms clasping the blade and forcing it to stop; Goku charged his Ki and forced it down further and just as the blade approached Superman's nose he vanished in a flash of teleportation. Goku looked around, searching for his opponent but, found nothing just as the planet they had been fighting on began to shift.

It was almost impossible to see the entire planet from where he was floating as it was larger than a Galaxy but, he could feel it approaching him somehow. He finally caught sight of Superman from above him extending his hands out towards the planet as if pulling it in with some sort of telekinesis. Goku grasped the hilt of his scythe with both hands and tightened his jaw, powering up his rose-colored aura, he noticed Superman wave before teleporting away at the last possible second.

"You may be a coward but," he swung downwards with all his might, slashing through space and sending a wave of sharp Ki expanding upwards and toward the Planet. The Ki blade expanded until it completely encompassed the Planet and sliced it in two, cutting through it like a warm knife through butter. The two halves of the Planet flew by him, surrounding him in an expansive cavern of sorts. Superman appeared before him and looked around seeming impressed, "Nice, you could have just teleported but you just went all out instead," he brought his eyes back down on Goku as pupils turned crimson-red, "It's time to end this with an instant lobotomy." He fired his microscopic beams of heat from his eyes aims straight for the cerebral cortex of his mind ready shut him down for good; Goku spun his scythe out in front of him at super-speeds deflecting the beams easily, "Not a chance."

He flew forwards swinging expertly with enough raw strength to shred literal Galaxies as was just proven moments ago; Superman dodged and dodged moving from left to right and narrowly avoiding each attack, "Come on, hit me!" He shouted as the Goku thrusted his scythe forwards bashing his midsection with the blunt end of the staff. Superman keeled back for a moment grasping his midsection and exhaling deeply before receiving another blunt strike to his face sending him to the far left, flying uncontrollably into a moon the size of a star. His impact exploded outward and creating a massive crater miles deep and wide; Superman gripped the edge of a boulder and yanked himself out from under the rubble, "Well, he managed to hit me…"

Goku landed feet from the crater, sensing Superman still alive in the rubble he grinned with joy as he stood the scythe up on the ground holding it and leaning over the crater, "Home run I'd say," he spoke too soon as Superman appeared in bright flash of light several hundred feet behind him.

"You've done good here today, you proved you truly are on the level of the God's but, I'm afraid this is as far as you go," he folded his arms as his golden aura enveloped him, "I've been using an arbitrary percentage of my power up until now…" His energy skyrocketed without him even flinching, the gravity around them was already intense as it was but, feeling the Kryptonian raise his energy level caused the star to double or even triple in gravity alone. The added pressure caused Goku to sink into the moon slightly, cracking the surface with his mere weight, he pushed himself up easily with his Ki floating over the surface and gripping his scythe tightly.

"You think I've played all my best cards? You haven't seen anything yet!" Goku dashed forwards at _quintillions_ of times faster than the speed of light but, it wasn't enough as Superman still saw every move he made. Goku swung the blunt end of his scythe out attempting to cross the Kryptonian in the face yet again but, failed miserably as the staff was caught mid-swing. The warrior from the sun spun attempting to rip the weapon from his opponent's hand but, was surprised when it vanished and caused him to swing with unnecessary force and spin around once in place. He quickly recovered but, not quickly enough as Goku slammed his fist into the Kryptonian's lower ribcage and ducked avoiding a sloppy backhand that swung overhead. Goku materialized his scythe once again and spun around knocking Superman off his feet and onto his back, he put the blunt end of his scythe on flat on his chest and pushed down slightly, "I still have the skill advantage it would seem; still think you can win?"

"Undoubtedly," he mumbled as he grabbed the staff and yanked it downwards causing it to fly from Goku's grip and vanish into thin air; Superman fired a beam of solar energy upwards forcing Goku back on his feet and into a defensive stance waiting for his next move. Superman stood to his feet quickly enough as his opponent rematerialized his weapon, "I have abilities you've yet to comprehend!" Goku shouted as his scythe began to grow a sickening violet aura with sparks of raw purple Ki flying through the air, "Reality is mine to control!" he swung his blade with all of his force and the energy around it tore through space and time itself, cutting a slit in space and opening some-sort of portal that had vortex pattern within it matching the color of his own aura.

"W-What did you do?" Superman asked analyzing the opening in reality.

"A hole leading to another dimension," he watched as the hole spat out clouds of pink smoke that surrounded Superman on the massive moon; the smoke slowly began to form exact clones of Goku each one completely identical to the original, "My Ki flooded the extra-dimensional energy allowing me to manipulate to my will," The Saiyan smiled brightly as Superman was completely surrounded by at least 10 clones of his opponent.

They all charged, attacking from every direction, Superman managed to fight off one or two at a time but, as he struck each one, it meant literally nothing as the clones simply dispersed into clouds of purple smoke. The clouds moved across the moon and reconstituted into a new identical clone in a different, random location from where it was dispersed; Superman would blast them apart with beams of solar energy from his fists and they'd simply reform behind him striking with all of the strength and speed of the original.

Speaking of whom was floating above the battle as his clones over powered the Godly Kryptonian with sheer numbers; he chuckled to himself and folded his arms dispersing his scythe, "Even I didn't know power like this was achievable; new fighters increase my own power level, fighting him for the last half-hour has increased my strength more than a hundred years of training ever could!"

Superman punched a single Goku clone and sent him into a dozen others dispersing them as they reformed in the same place flying towards him with even more speed than before, "ENOUGH!" he shouted as he released an omnidirectional wave of solar energy expanding outwards like a dome and obliterating all the clones at once. The smoke attempted to reform but, Superman vanished appearing behind Goku and slamming his fist into his upper-back. The Saiyan flew into the lunar-surface and carved a trench with his feet as he landed and materialized his scythe once again; the Kryptonian came in faster than Goku could react, raising his scythe in front of his face for protection, his fist collided with it and shattered it instantly sending shards of Ki slowly vanishing around them. Superman followed this up with a right hay-maker that bashed Goku in the forehead sending him onto his back miles further into his trench, actually turning it into a small canyon. The canyon walls imploded as Goku powered up once more, his energy surged and a violet glow engulfed his body once again. Goku flew forwards with a streak of purple following close behind, he traversed space and time moving at speeds so impressive even instant transmission couldn't keep up; Superman narrowed his eyes as he flew forwards at equal or even greater speeds, they flew for what seemed liked minutes or even hours but, it was more like a single plank-instant as the gap in time between their flight and collision was virtually nonexistent. They finally clashed, hitting each other with the force of the Multiverse pouring out of the point of impact. The moon turned to dust as the star sized remains of the planet around them did the same instantly dispersing into a cloud of dust as the shockwave passed them. Their fists stayed connected as the kinetic energy tried to process exactly how powerful the clash actually was; literally beyond scientific explanation, if the two fighters hadn't been experts in controlling their energy, it would be quite possible the entire Multiverse would have simply been vaporized by their collision.

Suddenly, Superman's energy surged and the connection became uneven exploding outward sending Goku through the void of space at trillions of times faster than light, being propelled through planets and asteroids, stars and other special formations, he finally slammed into a single massive asteroid spanning hundreds of miles in every direction. His impact sent thick cracks through its entire structure just as Superman appeared before him and slammed his fist into Goku's abdomen causing him to spit up a fair amount of blood as the asteroid he had landed on completely fell to pieces as he was pushed through its center and through space once again. Superman followed him catching up quickly and bashing his fist into the Saiyan's face propelling him at faster speeds, repeating this process until he eventually collided with an oncoming planet was obliterated by his landing but, he didn't have enough force to pass entirely through it.

Superman floated down and flicked his finger annihilating the planet completely and reducing it to tiny rubble; Goku was left floating in said rubble, he was conscious but, beaten badly, cuts over his eyes dripped blood into his vision, both his arms covered in 2nd degree burns one of them broken entirely, his barely kept his Super Saiyan Rose form up as he charged his aura further and attempted to power up. He fired an intense beam from his uninjured palm that passed right by Superman as he easily side-stepped it never breaking eye contact, a planet thousands of miles from them was obliterated as the explosion lit up their expressions for several minutes, "You've lost here, you can't hurt me anymore but, I can hurt you!" He vanished appearing behind him and slamming his fist into Goku's skull propelling him downwards as he teleported away meeting Goku with a kick that sent him back up through space, his momentum was stopped by an elbow to the back with an audible cracking sound filling his ears. Normally sound couldn't even travel through space but, like his Saiyan opponent, he had enhanced senses that allowed him to speak and listen in space… somehow. Goku floated slowly down as Clark reached out and grabbed him by his Egyptian necklace pulling him up, "I want you to know while you're still conscious, what you're seeing now… is only a poultry half of my full power," Goku's eyes widened in intense fear and confusion but, more importantly, shock.

" _Who's the real God now?"_ Superman wouldn't allow Goku to respond as he finished the fight with a punch to the face so powerful it shook entire planets from light years away. The force knocked the God of Destruction completely unconscious and sent him flying through space into the void. Suddenly, Superman felt his molecules being rearranged as he was teleported back to the middle of the stadium, floating down to the ground where Goku's unconscious form had materialized. The crowd was roaring in a mix of boos and cheers, most were surprised but, none in the crowd were unhappy with the entertainment value. However, in their respective cubicle, the fighters were completely silent, they had no idea what to say.

In the Universe 3 cubicle, Goku was silent as Nuova Shenron had dropped his drink and Pikkon had literally left his mouth ajar, Goku spoke up first, "I don't even think Super Saiyan 5 can stand up… to what I just saw…" he narrowed his eyes at Superman Prime as he slowly waved around at the crowd before stepping towards his cubicle. Pikkon gulped, "I don't even think the Spirit Bomb could touch him!"

In the Universe 1 cubicle, Diana had a punched a massive crater in the wall of the cubicle leading into the abandoned Universe 2 cubicle. She ran out of the room at the speed of light reaching her new friend in nanoseconds, "Goku? Can you hear me?"

Goku groaned as he could barely speak with the amount of pain he was in, "You monster!" She shouted at Superman Prime whom stopped walking but kept his back to them, "You will burn in hell for this!"

He didn't turn but, he flicked his finger behind him as suddenly all of the God of Destructions wounds were completely healed; He gasped and sat up from his spot on the floor, "Only if I'm lucky," Superman mumbled as he continued walking without facing or glancing at them again.

In the Universe 5 cubicle, Goku, Diana, Clark, Bruce, and Hal were all silent, they didn't seem surprised that he won only surprised that he did so with relative ease and extreme suppression of his actual power. Clark put his hand on Goku's shoulder, "I'm only saying this because I think it's best for all of us, but I think you should forfeit your matches now and get back to Whis to continue training," everyone turned to him as he spoke the words on all of their minds but, Goku slapped his hand from his shoulder.

"Not a chance," his face had turned serious almost offended that he would even suggest something like that, "I'm definitely not surrendering but, it doesn't matter if I win or lose, the experience here is the training, better training then even Whis can provide," he looked back out at Superman Prime as he opened the door to his cubicle and stepped in speaking to his wife briefly. "This man could be unbeatable; he could very well be Nigh-Omnipotent but, that's what makes this the perfect opportunity to test my limits and push to a new power that I've never seen, this could be the fight that makes or breaks me, either way I'll come back stronger!" Goku tightened his fist as Bruce coughed and pointed up at the next two fighters on the jumbo screens, "First you have to get through you."

Hal chuckled as Diana frowned at the silly joke, Grand Tour Goku's picture was in a box next to their Goku's picture, "This is the guy that used Super Saiyan 4 as a source of power huh?"

"You said Super Saiyan 4 was puny in comparison to the God Forms, correct?" Diana asked as she stepped up next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well," he started, "If he trained with Super Saiyan 4 for over a hundred years then, this might actually be a challenge for Super Saiyan God, might even need to go Blue Mode!"

…

I hope this chapter is well received, I know its been a little while since I've updated but, I've been very taxed with college classes, work, and social life so, I hope you all understand.

This is a pretty long chapter but, I made the Buu vs Hal fight extremely short for a good reason… it bored me and I wanted to move on to Goku vs Superman.

The next round is the ultimate DragonBall Debate since 2013 when SSG was introduced! **DBGT Goku vs DBS Goku**

It'll be its own chapter so don't expect it to be short or anything, I should be updating a little less frequently for the next few chapters but, I promise I'll keep it to the minimum without going months without updating.

Read, Follow, And Review!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	32. Round 7

I don't own DC or DB

AN: For this fight only, I will be referring to Universe 5 (Our Goku) as just 'Goku' and Universe 3 (GT Goku) as Kakarot. This is not his name, he is never called this aside from Vegeta but, it's for simplicities sake so you readers can better understand the fight.

ENJOY.

 **Semi-Finals! Round 7!**

"Get ready folks cause the next battle is quick on its way! If you couldn't already guess, the two remaining fighters from Universe 3 and Universe 5 will be the next combatants to duke it out!"

The tension in the air was as thick as cement, their individual Ki poured out of them and filled the entire stadium; it was almost impossible to fathom the excitement rushing through either Goku's mind.

Both Goku and Kakarot narrowed their eyes at each other from across the stadium; Clark and Diana were talking in a hushed tone behind Goku as he glared at his next opponent, "I don't have super-hearing," He said as he turned around, "But, I know when you guys are hiding something…"

Diana smiled and Clark simply coughed loudly gaining the attention of Bruce and Hal, "Why don't we uh, give them the room, guys?"

"But, I just got comfortable," Hal argued as Superman's eyes turned crimson red for a moment, "Alright, jeez, Mr. Cranky Kryptonian," the Lantern stood up and headed for the door but, before he did he eyed Diana, "That is _my_ seat," he turned back around and left the room as Diana rolled her eyes. Bruce and Clark followed suit as the door slid shut behind them and Goku raised a brow, "If you're going to try and talk me out of fighting-"

"No, that isn't it, it's something else entirely," She said looking away as if unsure how to word her sentence.

"Are you going to break up with me?" He scratched his head, not really understanding what she could possibly be so worked up about.

"No, No that isn't what I'm trying to say either, opposite actually," she tapped her fingers together nervously as Goku put a palm on her shoulder.

"Are… are you considering marriage?"

"Oh, for the love of Hera, I'm pregnant Goku!" She finally said in a loud-whisper, "I found out this morning."

Goku's jaw dropped immediately, "You're, you're, what?"

"You're going to be a father again, Goku," she said pulling the pregnancy test from under her blessed bracelets and presenting its two black lines signifying a 'positive' result.

Goku was wordless as he tried to process what she was saying, it wasn't hard to understand but, he hadn't been a real father for nearly 100 years and to be frank, he wasn't sure he knew how to be a father anymore. Everything around him seemed to dull into a void, the sounds muffled and he was left with nothing but Diana standing in front of him waiting for a response.

"G-Goku? Oh dear, I didn't break you, did I?" She asked poking him but, at the speed of light, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, smashing his lips onto hers with heated passion like she'd never felt. Her eyes instinctively closed and her arms wrapped around his neck; several minutes went by as neither really needed air religiously and so, when they finally separated, Goku had all the energy in the world to shout.

"I'm going to be a Dad again!" He pumped his fist into the air as Diana chuckled and pulled herself out of his embrace, "I can hardly remember what it's like to be a parent but, all I can think of is how much I already love my Sons and how they're going to love having a new brother or sister! This is amazing!"

Wonder Woman giggled and brushed a raven black bang behind her ear, "I was worried you wouldn't take the news well and it would affect your next battle; I was also worried that you wouldn't be happy having a baby with a woman you just met."

"Just met?" Goku laughed and slapped Diana's shoulder, "We were friends for months before we got together, and we've been dating for almost two years, I think we're ready for the next level in our relationship."

Diana smiled, "But, with Trigon coming soon…"

"Don't worry about that," he counted on his finger-tips, "Trigon's arrival is like 2 and a half months away and pregnancy is like an eight-month thing, right?"

"Nine months, actually but, Amazon's haven't been naturally pregnant for millennia, I have no clue what to expect with this child," she noted as a drop of sweat casually slipped down her temple.

"We'll figure this all out in detail together but, in the mean time I have a match to win," he winked at her and turned to face the window as the announcer spoke up.

"Get ready for the last Semi-Final round to begin!"

Both Goku and Kakarot were whisked away by a bright blue light engulfing their individual rooms, teleporting them to a distant planet, "Good luck, Goku, may Hera bless your soul."

…

Kakarot opened his eyes and took a quick look around; the planet was dark, the sky-line had been covered in thick black clouds that boomed with thunder constantly. Lightening rained down around him, striking everything in the vicinity as water fell from the sky in metric tons, it seemed this planet was one constant storm, "Wow, this is one gloomy planet, wish I got the volcano planet instead…" His head turned looking out into the distance, he felt a small surge, it was his opponent flying towards him, "There you are," he noted as he flew up into the air and charged a bright, golden glow that illuminated the area around them, his aura sparked an explosion of Ki that turned his hair bright yellow and his eyes flooded with turquois blue.

Goku's clear aura dispersed as he stopped in front of Kakarot; his red cloak fluttered in the powerful winds rushing passed him as he smiled brightly, "This is it," Goku stated aloud, "Which Goku is the strongest Goku?"

Kakarot grinned and ran his fingers through his golden locks, "Let's find out!" He said enthusiastically as he exploded forth flying at high speeds and aiming a right-straight for the center of Goku's head. The Saiyan flexed his muscles and charged a bright clear aura that flashed with the Ki of a God; he dipped his head back and brought his palm up in front of his face catching the strike inches from impact.

The force of the blow was so strong it reverberated outward splitting the ocean beneath them for miles, "Wow, you really are strong," noted Kakarot as he flashed his golden aura and charged his Super Saiyan glow before furthering it into a spikier form with a sparking electric aura.

"I learned to master every Super Saiyan form," Kakarot stated as he charged his aura further pushing against Goku's palm but, only barely pushing back through the air as the tenacious Saiyan-God smiled in response.

"Not every Super Saiyan form," Goku remarked as Kakarot ceased his attack and floated back dispersing his Ascended Super Saiyan aura.

"What are you talking about?" he asked scratching his forehead in confusion; Goku chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"The power of God Ki opens new doors of power completely unreachable otherwise," his clear aura fired up once again exploding around him, "I absorbed God Ki into my base form, this is what's called a Saiyan that has ascended passed the power of a God but, you can just call it Saiyan Beyond God."

Kakarot whistled and flexed his muscles, electricity flew through the air as the high winds pushed his aura back like a flag in the breeze, "I'll show you what I'm really made of then!" he flew forwards and engaged in combat with a rapid combination of super speed jabs each one caught and maneuvered around by Goku. Kakarot dipped back and swung a round house kick towards Goku's neck but missed as he vanished and appeared behind his counterpart firing a small Ki blast that exploded on Kakarot's back; doing no damage but, at least proving Goku was no push over.

"Fine, you've proven your point, I'll show you my full power then!" A surge like nothing Goku had ever felt passed over the planet like a tsunami tearing through abandoned cities and obliterating mountain ranges across the entire globe; Kakarot's Super Saiyan 2 aura was exploding, his golden aura surrounded him and grew larger around his body as his hair grew longer extending towards his waist-line. The electricity that had been surging around him created several long rings of lightning around his growing aura.

"You were holding back against Flash, this is your true Super Saiyan 3 power, isn't it?"

Kakarot's eyes went from crimson red back to a calm turquoise blue that shun in the light of the electricity flashing around him; his eye brows had vanished and his golden spiked hair waved in the strong winds as it had extended down to below his waist line.

"That guy was fast but, definitely not worth my full power," he clenched his fists as the electricity surged through his hand, his tail wagged for a moment behind him before wrapping firmly around his waist, "I assure you, you won't beat me at this level!" He flew forwards, this time almost faster than Goku could see barely blocking Kakarot's jab with his forearm, the clash knocked him backwards as evolved Saiyan advanced with a combination of rapid fire kicks and jabs each one only narrowly dodged by the Saiyan-God.

Kakarot whipped around and swung his foot trying to catch Goku in the chin but, he was smart enough to vanish entirely with Kakarot's foot nanometers from his face appearing above him with a clear aura powering his body to its utmost limits, "You'll never win!" He flew downwards at full speed prepared to hit his counterpart with the force of a galaxy. Kakarot charged his sparking Super Saiyan aura as his long mane of golden spikes flew upwards with the force of his Ki, "I won't let you!" he exploded upwards with equal or greater force as their fists collided, every cloud on the planet dispersed and the celestial body beneath them vibrated nearly shattering its core completely.

Their fists were at a stalemate, shaking as they pressed against one another, electricity bounced off their skin and the oceans beneath them began to settle, "Wow, equal in power to a level 3 in just base form? You really are incredible!"

They exchanged another blow, this time nearly vaporizing the surface of the planet itself wiping away all trees and life of any kind with immense shockwaves, "Don't be too worried, unlike you I only have 2 transformations left after this form."

Kakarot floated back as the planet slowly began to vibrate less and less, shaking less and less, the scorched surface was barren as the oceans had long since boiled into vapor, "Funny, so do I."

Goku took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, "So why don't we get passed the appetizer and go straight to the main course!" He tightened his fists as a blue aura sparked around his body suddenly, quickly enough the blue glow engulfed his entire body surrounding him entering his body simultaneously; his hair shot up with a turquoise shade, his eyes followed suit flooding with a similar but lighter teal color, the white sparks flew around his body as his aura expanded. Kakarot was amazed, he had never seen such a transformation, he couldn't even sense his Ki level anymore, "This is what I call Super Saiyan Blue; combination of Super Saiyan and God Ki."

Kakarot simply stared at the new transformation in awe, he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled wildly, "Wow, what a bright color! I can't even feel your energy anymore!"

Goku blinked as his counterpart laughed nervously, how could anyone be this confident? Goku had always known he was stubborn and tenacious above all else but, even he had some sense to know when he was outclassed, unless, Kakarot knew he wasn't outclassed at all.

The level 3 Saiyan tightened his fist as his golden aura surged around him, "Time for you to see the ultimate power of a Saiyan! The final evolution of the legendary warrior!" He screamed at the top of his lungs sending echoes across the planet, the ground beneath them even vibrated as his energy skyrocketed and the golden light engulfed him completely.

Goku floated backwards as his counterpart transformed, "Jeez, is that what my screaming sounds like?"

The golden light that was contained around Kakarot exploded with untold capacities so bright it could be seen from galaxies away but, as the light died down, Goku narrowed his eyes to see his opponent finally reaching his full power.

"This is what I call-" Even though his voice was deeper and rougher, Goku interrupted anyways.

"Super Saiyan 4, I know," he stated plainly as Kakarot blinked in confusion, "I've reached that form before too."

Kakarot's blue Gi pants and green belt were all that was left of his wardrobe as his bulging muscles tore apart his upper Gi just before growing red fur across his torso aside from his pecks and abs. His eyes had a red pigmentation around them and his pupils were a piercing onyx back; his hair was black and extended down over his shoulders, his red tail swayed in the wind behind him, moving around of seemingly its own freewill.

"This'll be a fight to remember," Kakarot stated as he cracked his knuckles ominously floating closer to Goku as his sparking turquoise aura met his opponents golden one sending sparks of electricity across the surface of the planet, tearing trenches into the ground with raw energy.

Kakarot zoomed in using his instant transmission to appear feet from Goku as he launched a volley a rapid fire Ki blasts in his opponents direction; Goku deflected a few with his forearm and dodged others but, the blasts themselves was just a distraction as a raging Super Saiyan 4 flew in and landed a screaming uppercut that could rock the very cosmos itself but, didn't for some odd reason.

"Wow," Goku noted rubbing his chin as Kakarot floated back in a defensive stance, "The control you have over that form is unimaginable, to land a strike of that magnitude without causing even the slightest of damage to your surroundings, you must've trained hard for this power."

Kakarot folded his furry arms across his chest, letting his tail dance behind him casually, "I assume you trained in the Room of Spirit and Time to fight in the Cell Games like I did? Yea, I spent a century doing the same training for every Super Saiyan form, mastering each evolution perfectly."

Goku blinked, "Impressive, but it'll take more than that to defeat me!" He flexed his muscles quickly charging up his powerful light blue aura as it exploded around him, leaving a long trail of energy behind him as he shot through the sky towards Kakarot.

The fully evolved Saiyan followed suit charging his own golden Super Saiyan aura and exploding forwards towards Goku; their fists came within inches of one-another, it was right then that both Goku-counterparts were smiling brightly just as the punch collision sent a massive shockwave out around them leveling mountain ranges and tearing apart the continents below them. Their auras exploded together this time revealing a beautiful mixture of blue and gold as the two warriors began super-speed combat blocking, dodging, and landing blows on one another at speeds easily trillions of times faster than light itself. Kakarot balled up his fists and spiked Goku across the left cheek sending him downwards through the ground digging a trench with his body.

The dust was cleared in seconds by a massive blue aura exploding out around Goku as he jumped to his feet, he charged his balms with Ki energy and fired a massive beam up towards Kakarot whom smiled and funneled golden Ki into his palm. With a mighty shout Kakarot back handed Goku's beam in the opposite direction allowing it to explode in the upper exosphere with a red-hot explosion the size of a small island but, easily capable of shredding Galaxies.

Goku huffed as he sensed out Kakarot's energy, analyzing his fighting stance for open spots, he wasn't surprised to find none as he was facing himself in battle this time; he placed two fingers to forehead and zipped across space-time appearing instantly before Kakarot whom wasn't surprised to see him at all. It was then Goku noticed Kakarot's right hand that deflected his last blast was slightly cut and smoking spite the alternate Saiyan's rock solid demeanor, he took damage.

"You aren't keeping up as well as you claim to be!" Goku announced with a smile, he charged two orbs of Ki in either palm and began launching a volley towards his opponent whilst using instant transmission to slowly approach Kakarot being shrouded by projectiles. The mastered Super Saiyan 4 used his full speed to dodged, maneuver, and deflect each Ki blast as they came at him doing so for several minutes before Goku approached from nowhere and landed a knee to his solar plexus knocking the air from the evolved Saiyans lungs in the process. Kakarot reeled back and received a right cross that sent him back before vanished and appearing a quarter mile away above him closer to space than to the planet below. He charged his energy into his palms, concentrating his life force into a lethal dense energy-ball, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!" Firing off the beam as a massive blue energy-wave down towards Goku as met with a smile and beam of Goku's own, a massive energy bullet that pierced through Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave easily striking him in the air and pushing him into space.

Goku followed suit quickly catching up with the Saiyan being pushed up towards the distant moon, crashing into it and exploding in a dome of blue energy. The crater left behind had only one standing structure within it, Kakarot kicked the ash out from under his feet and stepped forwards as Goku landed in front of him dispersing his turquois aura and cracking his neck.

"You're stronger than I imagined, this God Ki you talk about is incredible if it could take you to this level of power," Kakarot tightened his fist at his side, "It's a shame I was hoping to save this form for the Finals but, I suppose it can't be helped with an opponent like you."

Goku raised a brow as the ground beneath them began to vibrate as Kakarot's muscles bulged intensely with a golden aura exploding around him his pupils vanished as veins appeared on his forehead, "We all thought Super Saiyan 4 was the pinnacle of Saiyan power but, we were wrong!" Kakarot's voice was deeper as his hair grew out slightly, his fur and hair began to change shade from crimson red to silver, his tail grew slightly longer, his muscles tightened contracting slightly but, still far larger than level 4. His pupils reappeared now crimson red, and his aura was a brighter, flashier gold color.

Goku felt the insane Ki pouring off Kakarot in waves like nothing he'd ever felt or seen, it was intense to even be around, "Those in the Dragon Realm have grown accustomed to calling it, Super Saiyan 5."

A neon blue aura exploded as Goku slid into a defensive stance preparing himself for an attack but, was surprised when his opponent vanished from sight, easily dozens of times more powerful than Goku now; Kakarot successfully landed his fist in Goku's gut forcing spit to fly from his lips just as a silver furred fist flew out and left-crossed the Saiyan God causing him to flip backwards.

Goku barely opened his eyes before another right-left combination came from nowhere slapping him around just as Kakarot caught Goku by the ankle and flew down dragging him behind him towards the planet from the moon. Their flight was brief at thousands of times light speed, Kakarot flew down and used his momentum to swing Goku overhead and into the ground with a massive shockwave splitting continents around them.

Kakarot floated upwards folding arms and searching for Goku by sight since his Ki couldn't be felt anymore, the dust settled and Goku was nowhere to be found, "Maybe I overdid it just a little," Kakarot mumbled just as he heard muffled screams erupting from under the rubble.

"Kaio-Ken Times 70!" the ground below exploded with crimson energy vaporizing the rubble covering Goku as he floated out from his crater.

Kakarot gasped, "He can use the Kaio-Ken too? And that level, how is this possible?" He was suddenly faced with a flashing aura of neon blue and crimson red as a kick came flying at ridiculous speeds, so fast Kakarot nearly didn't block in time with his forearm. Before he could even process what had happened, Goku had his fist placed up against Kakarot's chin sending him upwards with a colossal shockwave that cleared the planet's atmosphere of any and all clouds. Kakarot caught his balance evenly between the Moon and the Planet below, he wiped his bloody lip and tightened his fist squeezing the blood back into its most basic atoms and molecules, "Alright, fine!"

Kakarot brought his palms together by his side and formed a blue orb of Ki slowly gathering energy, "Ka… Me…" the orb grew until Kakarot condensed it into a smaller ball, "Ha… Me…" the energy grew this time engulfing his palms and arms but, contracting when condensed into another small energy orb.

Goku noticed the gleaming blue sparkle from above knowing exactly what that meant, he mimicked the technique he'd known almost all his life, forming blue energy in his palms and chanting, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku charged his intense aura of crimson and turquois as the planet around them became dead silent for several seconds.

"HA!" They shouted in unison as their beams launched and rocketed toward one another with Universal proportions unlike anything felt during this tournament so far, the beams slowed before they reached one another as if time were being warped intricately. Goku blinked for a moment, "What?"

A silhouette appeared in between their Ki blasts holding a single palm in either direction, the two beams stopped their course becoming massive orbs of blue Ki twice the size of trucks. It was then that Goku recognized the silhouette as, "Grand Priest! What're ya doing here?"

The two massive orbs at each side of the angle dispersed harmlessly into particles that floated away, "Unfortunately, Zeno has ordered this tournament to a temporary halt."

"Temporary halt?!" Kakarot shouted as he transformed back into a Super Saiyan 4 to lessen the strain on his body, "What in the Macrocosm would he do that for?"

Grand Priest grabbed both of them gently and teleported away instantly reappearing in the center of the ring of the stadium; once they arrived Grand Priest turned to Kakarot with a serious glare, "Your home Universe is being attacked, Lord-Zeno dispatched Nuova Shenron and Pikkon to fight in your stead but, they haven't been heard from in nearly half an hour. The Lord was given no choice but to stop the match and send you back to handle this threat."

Kakarot scowled, "My Universe? Whose attacking?"

"We don't know yet for sure, something is blocking Zeno's view into your Universe specifically," Grand Priest held his hand out as a blue energy sparked in his fingertips, the energy formed a ring and slowly opened a man-sized portal into an unknown destination inched from his palm, "You must leave at once," he announced.

Goku tightened his fist in anticipation, "I'll go with you, that way this'll end quicker and we can get back to our fight!" He walked towards Kakarot and the portal just as the Priest put his hand on the Saiyan's chest.

"You aren't allowed to travel to other Universes that aren't your own, you're lucky your track record with Zeno let you slide for traveling to the Universe you currently inhabited, I cannot allow you to blatantly break rules under the watchful eye of the Lord."

"But-"

Kakarot chuckled for a moment wrapping his crimson-furred tail around his waist and stepping towards the portal, "Don't worry, whatever this is, it should be cake; I'll be back before you know it!" He held his arm out as Goku grabbed hold of it tightly and smiled, shaking with confidence.

"Don't keep me waiting, Goku!"

"Not a chance, Goku."

He departed through the portal as Goku was escorted back to his cubicle where, Diana, Clark, Bruce, and Hal were waiting for him, "That battle was impressive Goku, I've never seen you fight a Super Saiyan 4 before; I wonder how Gotenks would fair," Clark surmised as Goku walked passed him.

"He wouldn't stand a chance," Hal interrupted, "This guy was leagues above anyone who fought against Black, not including Goku of course."

Diana put her hand on his shoulder as he looked out at the portal in the center of ring, narrowing his eyes with suspicion, "What's wrong, you didn't seem like you should even be worried about losi-"

"It's not about the tournament, Diana, something doesn't feel right; I can't be sure but I think it has something to do with whatever's attacking my counterpart's Universe," Goku placed his hand against the glass, "I just hope he's ok."

Bruce cleared his throat, "If he's anything like you I'm sure he'll be fine; he's practically indestructible."

…

"It's been nearly an hour, I can't sit around and wait like this forever!" Goku fell back onto the couch and into Diana's lap in exasperation, he'd never been a patient man but, he'd learned to cope with waiting in the last hundred years but, after a battle as exhilarating as the one he was just in, he couldn't control the eagerness of wanting to continue.

Diana propped her chin up on her palm blowing raven black hair out from in front of her eyes, "It's a shame you can't join your counterpart in battle; it would be an amazing sight to see."

Clark chuckled, "It just might be the end of the Multiverse too…"

"Why don't you just Instant Transmission to the portal and walk through, how could they stop you in time?"

"Zeno is an Omnipotent God, he could stop me with a thought even at my maximum power; but, I haven't seen him around here maybe if I do it quick enough he won't see me!"

Bruce shrugged, "Worth a shot?"

"Goku," Diana tried to reason, "Think about this if you're caught you could be disqualified from the tournament!"

Goku stood practically ignoring her, "I can't just leave him out to dry, I have to do something," He placed his fingers to his forehead and vanished, appearing in front of the portal for a moment before stepping through at light speed.

Diana turned her glare to Bruce whom was nonchalantly playing with his gauntlet, "Of all people wasn't expecting you to encourage rule breaking."

"Goku has the overwhelming need to help others, to deprive him of that would be worse than any Universal threat that could arise at any point."

Diana looked down for a moment before turning her attention back to the portal, "Please be careful Goku…"

…

Goku appeared above a familiar city but, this city was nothing like he'd ever seen it; the sky was blood red, the buildings were toppled or otherwise demolished, massive hove-prints were carved into the ground and that's when Goku noticed the biggest and most obvious discrepancy. He couldn't sense a single Ki energy in the entire Galaxy around him as if it had all simultaneously been silenced, "W-What could cause… all of this?" He floated down to the street ground walking next to rusted abandoned vehicles as his red cloak rustled in the cold wind; he turned the corner of a building to find an entire crowed of people who seemed to have been running from something before… they were all turned completely to stone. A literal crowd of stone statues filled the streets as Goku walked through it analyzing the horrified faces of hundreds of innocents; "This was done to the entire Galaxy?" He asked himself.

Suddenly he felt a familiar energy sky rocket from the other side of the Earth, he knew who that was and he knew he could help; he placed two finger to his forehead and zipped away at instantaneous speeds landing just a few hundred feet from the battle field as the entire area shook with intense combat.

Goku analyzed the scene as he focused in on a beaten and bloody Kakarot being held up by his neck by an 8-foot-tall buff creature with crimson skin, four arms with demonic claws, armored legs ending with hooves instead of feet, and long deer-like antlers pultruding from the top of his head. Kakarot had activated his Super Saiyan 5 form but, it was no match for this beast as he dug his claws into the Saiyans chest drawing more blood and letting it trickle down his hand.

Goku lost it transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue and firing off a beam of blue Ki towards the beast as it slammed into him and exploded creating a dome of heated Ki energy shaking not only the city around them but, the planet they fought on as well. The dust settled and the energy dissipated as Goku huffed and analyzed the damage he'd done when he was utterly shocked; whatever that beast was, it hadn't even noticed Goku's presence as he continued to dig into Kakarot's chest.

"N-No!" Kakarot screamed, "Y-You have to r-run!" Goku took a step back watching in absolute horror as the events unfolded before him, Kakarot was slowly engulfed by a crimson energy, trickling up his Saiyan body it slowly turned his body to dust. His feet came first as Kakarot could feel his energy being absorbed completely into his murderer; he managed one last sentenced before the energy reached his face, "Don't underestimate h-" his body drifted and danced in the wind as his physical body was disintegrated completely.

The beast growled for a moment before, still ignoring Goku, turning around in the opposite direction of his would-be challenger and walking away slowly; the anger built up inside the Saiyan as he watched his counterpart, his own self, be killed before his very eyes. This coupled with the knowledge of the possibility of the entire Universe being now void of life finally snapped something in his mind as he his energy sky-rocketed still not gaining any response from the creature.

"I will not be ignored!" Goku's neon blue aura was enveloped by a red hue as he shouted at the top of his lungs, a massive explosion shot out around him as he charged his most powerful boost, "Kaio-Ken Times 200!" the crimson hue filled the entire city finally catching the attention of the monster as it ceased its ominous slow walking, Goku vanished shattering the ground from where he took off, the beast turned its face slightly to view this opponent when he received a powerful fist directly to the center of his face. Time and space warped around them, reality bent at the sheer power of his punch which could level multiple Universes easily but, something was wrong. The beast flashed a demonic smile as he opened all four of his eyes simultaneously, not speaking but, shocking Goku enough to cause him to float back for a moment stunned.

"He didn't… even feel it…"

" **Ah, you must be Goku Prime, I wasn't expecting to encounter you this soon,"** the beast spoke up for the first time in a demonic growl and the Saiyan was now more confused than ever on how this beast knew about him specifically.

"How do you know me? Have we met before?"

" **No, not yet, but we will soon enough. You see I've been traveling across the Multiverse gaining enough energy to ensure my victory once the prophecy is fulfilled,"** It closed its eyes and smiled ominously at Goku.

"T-Trigon?"

" **In the flesh,"** Trigon tightened his fist and vanished from sight, even with Goku's senses it appeared to be almost instant as Trigon wrapped his demonic claw around the Saiyan's face and plunged him into the ground, shattering the cement and leveling buildings around them with a huge crater. The dust settled and Goku charged his blue aura strengthening his arms attempting to pull the demon's hand off but, to no success, in fact Trigon wasn't even phased by the Saiyans grip. Suddenly Goku felt his opponent's palm heating up, **"Feel the burn of infinite tormented souls seething its way through your skull!"** Trigon raised his other fist and attempted to bring it down on Goku's head but, was stopped by some unimaginable source.

" **What?"** Trigon turned to see Grand Priest struggling to hold his punch back before aiming his blue fist and knocking Trigon in the face sending him back through a building and firing a small beam that exploded and collapsed the building on top of him.

Grand Priest grabbed Goku by his torn red cloak and teleported away, appearing back in the ring once again with a simple flash of blue light. Goku breathed heavily clawing at his burning face and neck for several minutes; the spectators and left-over fighters shared concerned looks and gasps as Diana kicked the door to the ring down and ran in at impressive speeds to Goku's side.

"My love! Are you alright?" She knelt down beside him and looked him in the eye, his hair slowly reverted back into its raven-black shade along with his eyes and tail. He couldn't make eye-contact thought, he couldn't look anywhere but straight up where he had once met eyes with the devil himself.

Grand Priest huffed as he dusted off his shirt, his knuckles were bleeding but, he pretended not to notice, "Son Goku of Universe 5 you are disqualified for breaking the rules of the tournament. The winner by default is Superman Prime of Universe 4; I was expecting more from you."

Goku just breathed seeing the flashes of imminent death staring him down, it was indescribable fear he hadn't felt since Majin Buu and even then, he could at least contend but, this was a total massacre and he would have been dead for sure if it wasn't for the Grand Priest's intervention.

Diana helped Goku up slowly asking once again if he was alright, and what exactly had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to answer until he was suddenly back in his cubicle surrounded by his friends; Clark shook Goku's shoulders for a moment as sounds filled his ears once again he met eyes with the Kryptonian whom looked expectant of something.

"Well?"

"I…"

"What happened to your counterpart? Did you guys win?" He asked with curiosity but, was given dead serious silence in return.

"He died, I watched him," He tightened his fists, "But, that's not even the worst part; the guy who killed him and picked my Times 200 apart like a rag-doll was… Trigon."

They all gasped at once, "Trigon?" Diana shouted.

Bruce nearly fell over, "He did _what_ to your Kaio-Ken times 200?"

Hal, "So the other you is dead? That bastard!"

Goku clenched his fist with a more serious face than he had ever out on in front of them before, "From now on our main priority is training for Trigon's arrival," the Saiyan stepped passed them towards the exit, "Trigon is a dead man."

…

Hey guys I know it's been a seriously long time since I last updated but, I've just been extremely busy with work, school, and friends lately so story updating should be slow for a while.

I know you all expected to see Superman Prime vs Goku but, PLOT-TWIST, Trigon takes priority.

YES Goku and Diana are going to have a child! But that only signifies the end of this story coming soon. Hope you stick around with me to make that happen! Thanks for all your support!

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	33. Trigon Arc

I don't own DB or DC.

 **Two Months Till T-Day**

Goku's eyes snapped open as he quickly scanned his surroundings; he was in a ruined city, it looked as though it could be Metropolis but, he couldn't tell. The buildings were either burning to the ground or rubble which had already simmered to a hot ember. The statues of hundreds if not thousands of innocents lie scattered across the streets and sidewalks; a massive dome of light had heated up the battle field before him, the Saiyan couldn't believe what he was feeling, a Ki energy which dwarfed the Multiverse itself, so bright and powerful Goku needed to shield his eyes to observe it. He leaned against a small chunk of what used to be the Daily Planet trying to keep his balance as the very fabric of reality vibrated around him with an intense pressure the likes of which he'd never experienced before, even as Vegito.

Goku narrowed his eyes as a figure shot from the heated dome, flying through the air facing the dome which he'd just leaped from. It was strange, he wore the traditional vest of the Metamor fusion-dance but, he didn't feel like any fusion warrior he'd ever seen or been a part of; the warrior sported the red and yellow 'S' insignia emblazoned on his blue Kryptonian armor which stretched down to his wrists and waist line, his bottom was covered by white baggy Gi pants and a blue belt loosely tying it together, the most important feature though was his hair as it shun bright blue with the essence of a God. Goku analyzed the scene further as a more intense shaking rocked the planet and possibly the Universe as a second figure emerged from the residual flames of the energy dome. A beast with four glowing red eyes and four bestial arms with demonic claws to boot, it was clearly Trigon whom seemed very angry to say the least.

Trigon loosened his fanged jaw and unleased a pillar of hell-fire incinerating the very oxygen in the air as it slammed into the shinning warrior with the traits of both Saiyan and Kryptonians. Although, at first glance, it seemed as if he was burned to dust on impact, in reality the flames were passing over him and engulfing his body in their heat but, a simple swing of the warrior's arm dispersed the flames and sent Trigon back on his feet. A confident smile flashed across the warrior's face as he crossed his arms looking down on Trigon.

Goku was so confused he'd never been so out of place, was this just an insane dream? Or some premonition of what is to come? How could any Kryptonian fuse with a Saiyan via Fusion-Dance if Kryptonian's can't use Ki energy?

Trigon and the warrior simultaneously looked over and made direct eye contact with Goku forcing him to step back in fear, they faced him and spoke simultaneously, "Wake up, Goku."

"Wha?"

"I said wake up!"

…

Goku's face slammed into the cold metal of the bedroom floor in his own space ship with a cascade of blankets tumbling down on top of him.

Batman folded his arms under his cape and sighed, "It's nearly 2 in the afternoon, why are you asleep?"

Goku peeked his head out from under the blankets, "I was up all night training, how did you even find me?"

Batman tapped on his holographic gauntlet, "I tracked your ships energy signature; you left Whis' training, why?"

Goku lifted himself up and used his telekinesis to fold the blankets neatly as he stepped passed the dark knight and towards the exit to the main space of the ship still clad in white boxers. He put his hands on the cool metal railings and sighed, "I needed time to think, seeing my counterpart turned to ash in front of my face was… more damaging than I first thought."

"Diana's worried about you," Batman replied following the Saiyan out of the room, standing next to him, "Why didn't you call her?"

"There's another thing, I just figured out that the Kaio-Ken times 200 can't even make this guy flinch and I have a baby on the way; can I give it a peaceful world to live in?" Goku lowered his head and closed his eyes thinking deeply before a comforting hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"You can make sure Trigon has to fight for this Universe by giving it your all, besides; Diana isn't even showing yet, she'll be pregnant for 7 months after his arrival."

"I might have a plan," Goku said looking up materializing his orange Turtle Gi onto his body with a smile, "But, it's gonna take some doing," he pulled a roll of white gauze-tape used to wrap the hand and forearm of martial artists, typically street fighters, to protect the knuckles and arms; he slowly began wrapping his hands as Batman put his gauntlet down.

"Then do," Batman responded, "I've got a plan of my own and I was wondering if you'd help; I need a skilled warrior to-"

"I can't help you with that, trust me when I say what I'm gonna try to do is way more important," Goku walked over to a medicine cabinet embedded in the wall next to his bedroom, opening it and pulling out a small capsule, "We're gonna need the Z-Fighters to help anyways, might as well get a hand from Trunks and Goten, they're more skilled than they're given credit for."

Batman raised his brow as he caught the capsule as it was tossed at him, looking down on it he recognized it as the portal between his and Goku's home universe, "Can I ask exactly what super-important plan you've come up with?"

"Ah, ah," Goku waved his fingers, "Not even sure if it's gonna pan out yet, I'll keep you updated," He placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished from sight in the blink of an eye.

…

Goku zipped back into reality on the Watchtower where Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern were all grouped together discussing frivolous things as their conversations cut off at the sight of Goku arriving on the scene.

Diana smiled brightly running over tackling him with the force of a rampaging elephant, "Goku!" she shouted as she separated from his embrace and looked up into his eyes, "Where have you been? No one has seen you in days!"

Goku nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I took some time to think about what happened at the tournament."

Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Supergirl stepped forwards as the Martian asked first, "Is it true that even you could not stop Trigon?"

Supergirl interrupted, "Yea, I heard even the Kaio-Ken wasn't enough!"

Goku closed his eyes in disappointment, "It's worse than that; I couldn't even make Trigon flinch and when he finally noticed me he tossed me around like a wet towel."

They were all silent, there were records of what Goku was capable of and the Watchtower computer had an entire file detailing Goku's power levels and abilities; they were all aware of just how powerful this Saiyan was and to be told that even he could do nothing against this demon? They had no words to describe their fear.

"Which is why we need a game plan," Clark finally spoke up nodding to Goku, "We need to come up with something, we aren't just going to show our belly."

They all looked at Clark before darting their heads back to Goku as he spoke, "Exactly, which is why Batman and I have a solution."

Goku stepped forwards and put his wrapped hands on Superman's shoulders, "We're gonna do some intense training, private training, no one can know till we're done."

Diana raised a brow, "Why so secretive?"

"Trigon is an inter-dimensional demon that can attack on the mental plain too; if he gets a hold of even one person who knows my plan it could all be ruined," Being aware of Trigons mental prowess didn't protect them from it but, if he could avoid giving out unnecessary details it would be worth it in the long run.

Hal frowned folding his arms across his chest, "So what do we do while you two do that?"

He turned to face the green-clad hero, "You and Manhunter are gonna rendezvous with Batman, meet up with Goten and Trunks to scout for new heroes to help fight against Trigon."

Supergirl perked up immediately at the sound of Trunks' name clapping her hands together rapidly, "Trunks is gonna be there? Can I go? Please!" she looked over at Clark with pleading eyes whom massaged his temples for a moment.

"Fine," he looked back for a moment, "Hal and Kara meet up with Bruce, Manhunter can join Diana."

The Amazonian Princess in question raised a brow and adjusted her standing position, "And what exactly are we to do?"

Goku smiled, "We need you two to meet up with Dr. Fate and track down the child of prophecy who is said to become the doorway for Trigon to enter this realm," he looked towards the slowly rotating blue orb on the other side of the quadruple platted fiber glass leading to the vacuum of space, "He should be somewhere in Manhattan, New York."

"How long will you be gone?" Diana asked, "The world without its greatest protectors will be vulnerable," she looked away almost ashamed of her own personal feelings about watching Goku leave once again.

"We'll be closer than ya think; trust me what we're going to do is the most important part of this plan," Goku leaned in and hugged Diana close as she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his back, simultaneously; Hal made a gagging noise behind their backs.

"Can we blow this popsicle stand already? Kilowag taught me great ways to tortu-" Hal paused in thought for just a second, "Train new recruits and I want to test them out."

Goku and Diana separated as they all grouped up, "Keep each other updated, we should be done with this by the time Trigon is due to show up."

They nodded to one another and scattered, Hal and Kara headed for the Javelin Bay where they rocketed towards the planet faster than any ship could, Diana and J'ohn made their way to the teleporters where they inputted the coordinates to Manhattan and pulled the crimson-red ruby she had received from Dr. Fate out from her breast before heading to the teleporter pads.

Goku grabbed hold of Superman's shoulder, "So where exactly are we going to train?" he asked as Goku placed two fingers to his forehead.

"You'll see," Goku focused for a mere second and they both zipped through space ignoring time as a concept all together and instantly vanishing from sight.

…

When Clark could process sight again, he noticed a purple sky above him, almost pink, and lush green grass under his red boots; this was definitely a different planet but, nothing like he'd ever seen in his own Galaxy or possibly even the Universe. He stepped forwards as Goku observed him quietly, the Kryptonian gazed out with his super-vision into the distance and was shocked to find nearly no end to the Planet, at least, not in his sight-line. He immediately felt the pull of an intense gravity, nearly one hundred times that of what he had just experienced seconds ago, and while it wasn't strenuous, it was however; surprising.

"Where… are we?" He asked nearly quivering at the size of the Planet around him.

"This is the After-Life of my Universe; but this Planet is specifically meant for the heroes of the Universe who deserve to keep their bodies after death," Goku smiled and closed his eyes taking a deep breath of fresh air, "I almost forgot what it feels like to be alive here."

"This," he looked around quickly before spinning to face the Saiyan, "This is where you went after Black killed you, isn't it?"

"Yea-huh," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, "This place is meant to go on forever, from what my Ki Sense can tell it's larger than Galaxies."

"Insane," he muttered as he looked back up at the sky, "And how are we-"

"Here? Normally only Gods and the dead are capable of coming here but, with a little Holy Ki and some Instant Transmission, anything is possible," He noted tightening his white tape around his hands and wrists, "This is where you're gonna do your training."

Clark turned narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean _my_ training?"

Goku sighed, "I didn't want to say anything but, you're falling behind my friend and you need to catch up."

"Pshh," Superman scoffed at the idea, "I am not, we were almost equal against Black and we trained together with Whis."

"You've been stagnated, you train with all your might but, you just can't seem to catch up," Goku shook his head in disappointment, "You need a leg up."

"Listen," Clark argued, "I'm at least as powerful as your God form, you don't need to leave me behind because-"

"Oh, I'm not leaving you behind, I'm gonna train you myself," He smiled as he looked behind him, "And I've asked for a little help from some old friends to whip you into shape." From behind Goku two figures appeared, one appeared bald and only about 4 feet tall, his limbs were scrawny and his white beard extended passed the collar of his Hawaiian print vacation shirt. Next to him stood a taller figure with spikey raven black hair and a grey jump-suit with white Saiyan armor, Clark recognized Whis' symbol on his right chest-plate and immediately understood who this fighter was.

"You're Vegeta, the one who helped beat Majin Buu, aren't you?" Clark asked obviously.

Roshi chuckled in his raspy voice and stroked his beard, "I sense great power coming from him but, an even greater power dwelling beneath the surface."

Superman raised a brow as Vegeta approached him and stood face-to-face with the Kryptonian; Goku smiled brightly, "Alright, Vegeta, no holding back."

Vegeta looked back at Goku without moving his body, glaring at him for a moment, "Ok," Goku corrected, "Hold back a little."

Superman cleared his throat and tried stepping passed Vegeta, "Goku, what's going-" The Saiyan-Prince stopped him gripping his shoulder tightly.

Goku narrowed his eyes, "We're going to unlock your Ki."

"My what?" Clark had no time to process what he'd been told as he was right-crossed in the cheek sending him through the ground and into the side of a canyon, collapsing large rock formations on top of him.

Roshi smiled brightly, "Master Mutaito had me train alone in the mountains for a week straight with no food or water to first unlock my spiritual power; only absolute need will unlock a Ki reserve as vast as this one's," the old hermit looked up at Goku whom was observing Clark's recovery closely, "And I remember it took only seeing a Ki attack one time to unlock your inner reserves."

"Saiyans have it easy I guess," Clark threw a boulder off of himself whilst whipping the blood from his lip, "Superman has one hell of a road ahead of him."  
…

Green Lantern and Supergirl floated down in the Peruvian mountain tops landing close to Batman's location where they spotted a large orb-like ship easily the size of a building parked in a cleared spot within the forest. Batman was typing away at his gauntlet when he looked up to notice them floating down, "Finally."

They landed feet from him and peered behind him into the current residence of Goku, Hal whistled, "He lives in there? Isn't it a little small?"

Kara pushed passed and shook Batman's holographic gauntlet by the arm, "Come on, take us to Trunks' Universe already!"

"We're only there to pick them up, then we're coming back to scout some talent," Bruce added yanking his arm from Kara's grip and dispersing his hologram. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small blue capsule, tossing it into the air as it exploded over the ground, "Let's go."

They followed suit as Batman stepped through the smoke and towards the portal as it slowly opened up.

When they exited Bruce immediately felt the insanely cold air and the pressure drop from the altitude, a small white castle he'd visited once before and if he remembered correctly it was known as Kami's Lookout.

The wind flew passed them and whistled along their ears as they realized the Lookout was seemingly abandoned, they heard footsteps and turned immediately as a short charcoal-black man stepped through the hallway, his head piece and vest reminded the gang of some genie but, the irony was lost on them.

"Mr. Popo, right?" Hal asked hoping he'd gotten the name right.

"Indeed."

Bruce stepped forwards, "Where is-"

He was interrupted by a loud booming noise with the entire structure below them shaking violently nearly causing Bruce to lose his balance.

Mr. Popo seemed un affected but, cleared his throat in response, "The Guardians are currently with Piccolo in the rebuilt Time Chamber; they should be reaching their 3-year period any time now."

Kara gasped, "They've been in there for 3 years? Will he even remember me?" she looked down at her hands for a moment before sobbing internally.

Bruce scoffed at her, "3-years in there is 3-days out here; plus Trunks has eternal life so it probably didn't even phase him to be honest," he walked closer towards the castle as the thundering began again shaking the entire sky-fortress underneath him but, this time he didn't even seem to notice it.

Mr. Popo vanished and appeared before Bruce in between him and the entrance to the castle, "May I ask your business?"

Bruce stopped abruptly and raised his brow, "I need to speak with them if I could just-"

"I'm afraid to get in there you'll have to defeat me first, it's sacred custom," Popo smiled with his hands firmly behind his back.

"Defeat you?"

"Of course, but, you'll have to be faster than even lightning."

Bruce sighed and practically snapped his own neck with the strength from his own facepalm.

…

Diana and Manhunter landed in a particularly dark alley way alongside the massive Wayne Tech branch-building located in Manhattan, New York. As they landed they immediately scouted for anyone nearby who possibly saw them or was simply able to see them to begin with. Once the coast was clear, Manhunter tossed Diana a bag filled with her spare clothes, she quickly stripped from her armor at super-speeds replacing them with the civilian clothes from the bag. J'ohn, being the gentleman he was, turned around to face the ally wall as she changed, slowly morphing himself into a six-foot-tall African-American man in a business suit. Diana, once fully dressed in a violet blouse and denim jeans, pulled her fake glasses from her bag and slipped them on as well as grabbing her wallet and slipping it into her back pocket.

"We need to start searching for the child," John announced as they stepped from the ally way and onto the sidewalk with crowds of people walking passed them at a pressing rate.

Diana looked down at the ruby jewel in her hand, "Easier said than done; it'll take days to find a single teenage girl in a city like this."

"Perhaps I could scan the minds of everyone in the city and narrow down her location?" John narrowed his eyes looking at the passing crowd and realizing just how many minds he'd have to search.

"Something as specific as that could knock you out; we'd better just keep walking until the Jewel starts glowing like Fate said it would," she looked down at the ruby in the palm of her hand which was still dim and unilluminated, "This could be troubling."

…

Clark tried to outrun him, he flew through the air so fast that he dug a trench in the ground with the force of his velocity alone, trying to avoid the maniac chasing him down but, he wasn't fast enough. Vegeta appeared in his flight path suddenly, back handing the Kryptonian with all the force of his own strength and the momentum of his speed. Clark skidded across the ground like a smooth pebble on the surface of a lake before tumbling to a halt wrapping himself in his crimson red cape as he did so. He pushed himself up from the ground as Vegeta appeared before him in a rush of speed, the Saiyan scoffed in disappointment, "I thought you said he was strong, Kakarot, this is pathetic."

Clark was more than shocked that Vegeta didn't even need to transform to completely outclass him, it birthed anger in him as his eyes turned crimson, he felt the urge to show these Saiyan's what he was made of. He rushed upwards with an upper-cut that narrowly missed Vegeta's chin as he floated back for a moment only slightly shocked at the sudden gain in speed, he dodged to the left avoiding Clark's next rush with his arm outstretched Vegeta simply chuckled and grabbed hold of his wrist turning and flipping the Kryptonian over his shoulder and back first into the ground.

Superman dug his fingers into the ground and pushed himself up from the dirt, rushing forwards with intense speed he swung angrily at Vegeta whom dodged around each attack. He fired beams of heat from his eyes but, Vegeta vanished leaving an after-image of himself where the beams flew right through and into the ground. The Saiyan-Prince reappeared behind Superman whom was scanning the battle field for his lost opponent, "Watch your back!" he shouted as he sent a round-house kick to the center of the hero's spine propelling him forwards face first into the dirt.

Goku cringed for a moment before shaking his head and cupping his hands around his mouth to better project his voice, "Power comes in response to a need, not a desire! You have to create that need!" he shouted to Clark whom was attempting to stand once again.

"I can't beat someone like Vegeta, this is insane!" Vegeta charged his clear aura and rocketed forwards elbowing the Kryptonian in the nose sending him flying backwards and slamming back first into a large rock formation.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground in disappointment, "This may take longer than I thought…"

…

Bruce scoffed at Popo whom refused to move an inch from the entrance to the castle; he constantly restated the only way to get into the castle was to be faster than him. Bruce was beyond anything a human could do, in reality, he's helped stop impossibly powerful villains and has the mental capacity of a genius but, he is not even close to faster than the speed of lightning.

He threw a chop easily caught with two fingers by Popo whom didn't even flinch when the Bat spun around and threw a round-house kick to the genies neck but alas this too was stopped easily. Bruce pulled his cape towards himself and turned around, "Do either of you think you could help here?"

Hal and Kara shared a look nearly spitting and coughing into a fit of laughter but, still managing to keep their composure, some-what, "No, no," Hal stated putting his hands up, "You are perfectly capable of beating him, I believe in you," Kara tossed a thumb up his way and the Bat scoffed at the both of them too.

Batman turned back to Popo whom stood staring blankly with a slight grin ever apparent on his face, sometimes looking up at passing clouds and sometimes closing his eyes for a few seconds at a time, Bruce could tell on sight there was no pattern, Popo was just generally standing. The dark knight narrowed his eyes and observed the situation once again, this time waiting for Popo to close his eyes casually again. They'd been standing for about 15 minutes straight now and both Kara and Hal had begun sitting on the outer rim of the Look Out looking down at the tiny land area below, chatting casually. Things became silent and Bruce was an expert with silence, he could sneak around Kryptonians or bypass Amazonian defenses, he could most definitely surprise this 'Popo' creature.

Finally, Bruce lashed at with intense silence, his single footstep made no apparent noise, his hand swinging through the air was cautious and precise, not careless at all, but just as it came in proximity of Popo's defenses his arm shot up in a blur catching Bruce's wrist with his index finger and thumb, "How!?" Bruce asked staring at Popo's still closed eyes.

"You need to sharpen your spirit and feel the slightest movements in the atmosphere, sense is important," Popo noted opening his eyes and releasing Bruce's wrist, "You can't see my movements because you're only looking with your eyes."

"Sense?" Bruce asked looking down at his palms, "That uses Ki, right? I don't have-"

"Everything has Ki, you, me, the ground we stand on and the air we breathe; even the sun and the stars have Ki," He closed his eyes once again calmly, "Goten told me of a woman from your realm who didn't think she could use Ki but, in fact, did on accident."

"Amazons _are_ prodigies," Bruce sighed and looked up from his hands pulling his cowl back to reveal his clean buzz-cut jet black hair, "But, dammit so am I."

…

Diana exhaled loudly expressing extreme frustration rising, she felt a calm and collected hand on her shoulder as John tried calming her impatience but, failed, "We've been at this for hours and not a single glow? Not even a freaking spark?"

She and her partner moved across the sidewalk on Wall-street with a crowd of other strangers moving in the same general direction, not paying any mind to them, "Relax, we will find her soon enough, I am scanning the minds of those around us and as soon as I pick up something suspicious I'll inform you."

Diana wanted to stop walking and dig her heels into the ground like a child but was simply afraid of getting in at least 20 different people's way all at once, "That could take all-" suddenly she felt the slightest of twitch on her arm, "Day?" she looked down to notice her bag was gone as a silhouette flew through the crowd nearly blending in completely.

"Diana?"

"Hey, that's my purse you bastard!" She rushed through the crowd lightly shoving people aside gaining no help and many insults in regard to her plowing her way through the large crowd. Once exiting the sea of middle-aged workers, she spotted the silhouette cut a corner into an ally way not unlike the one they landed in just a few hours earlier. The figure ran to the end of the ally until he hit the wall placing his hands against it, he turned back around to face Diana whom cracked her knuckles, "Listen dipshit, either go get a job or go to hell but, don't go stealing my shit, got it?"

He seemed rather young but, not a child and his face was covered by a deep blue rag that covered his mouth and forehead as well as anything other than his eyes, arms and legs. She couldn't tell but she could swear the bastard smiled underneath all the cloths before a black-darkness spread from his fingers to the wall opening up some circle about his size; the surprise of this actually held Diana back for the single second the robber needed to trust-fall back into the portal. She blinked "What in the hell…"

She ripped her purple blouse off along with the rest of her out-fit, fitting her tiara back on her head and her lasso back around her waist she floated up and looked down noticing the scene on the other side of the wall she'd just flown up from.

J'ohn had fully morphed into his Martian form and stood with Diana's purse in his hands as the boy ran his way down the alley Diana floated down in front of him cutting him off. He formed a portal in the wall next to him but, Diana caught him by the rags and pulled him onto the ground next to them as the portal faded and the rags were pulled off. The 'boys' shoulder length navy blue hair flopped out around his head, his eyelashes seemed rather long and lush and his lips were full as well as his skin seemed smooth and to top it all off he sported a ruby red diamond tattoo on his forehead.

"Give that back!" He shouted as Manhunter and Wonder Woman finally realized they were dealing with a teenage girl, not a boy at all.

"Why should I? You don't have respect for other people's things?" Diana shouted back holding the cloth out above the girls reach, "Stealing is illegal."

"Duh, it is," the girl responded as a small portal the size of an apple appeared by her wrist, "Because people are no good at it," the cloth in Diana's hand was yanked from existence through a small portal and back into the girls possession, "They always get caught, ruin it for everybody," She flashed a sinister grin as a portal opened up underneath her and she floated down into it, Manhunter and Diana flew in quickly after her.

…

Well that's about it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, there isint much here to be excited about but, next chapter should be more eventful, at least slightly.

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	34. Chapter 34

**7 Weeks Till T-Day**

Grand-Kaio Planet

"Dodge to the left!" Goku shouted over the sounds of a Saiyan-Prince pummeling the last Son of Krypton into the dirt and dragging him through the ground before detonating a Ki Blast on his back, jumping backwards to observe the heated explosion that expanded over the canyon they now fought on, "Your other left…" Goku mumbled lowering his arms down to his side with sorrow.

Clark pulled himself from the dirt with a gasp, breathing heavily and grabbing at his chest as he tried to catch just a single second of rest before the relentless Saiyan pursued him once again. Blood trickled down the open wounds of his back and arms through the torn Kryptonian armor and dripping down to the ground, "This is madness!"

"This is how Saiyans have always trained, you want to be strong like us?" Vegeta stated aloud as he tightened his glove and floated closer; receiving a slow nod from Clark, Vegeta smiled, "Then you have to work for it!" The Saiyan threw a surprise round house kick to the Superman's neck but, it was swiftly blocked by his unyielding forearm as crimson light illuminated his eyes, tightening every muscle in his body.

"I will…"

The sound of a massive shockwave erupted from the battle field as Vegeta flew back dodging beams of heat and rapid haymakers and powerful swings from the angry Kryptonian. Superman flew in, getting closer to Vegeta than he had through their entire battle thus far, nearly landing a blow before being fooled by an after image. Superman flew through the speed-mirage and looked around floating in a 360-degree stance using microscopic and telescopic vision to pinpoint his enemy's location. It took several seconds but, Clark finally found him leaning up against a thirty-foot tall pillar of rocks with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, "Hit me already, will you?"

Clark narrowed his eyes as they heated up once more and a burst of air and pressure erupted from his flying speed, aiming directly for the center of Vegeta's chest, holding nothing back and preparing to kill him if necessary. They came closer and closer until finally Superman swung his fist forward with all his remaining strength plus his flying momentum increasing the force of his attack as it struck with ungodly momentum. Space around them warped outwards sending a shockwave across the landscape that pushed against the observing old man and Goku's Ki Shields which protected them. The force completely annihilated the pillar and the canyon around them leaving nothing but a massive crater, that and Vegeta.

Vegeta held Clark's smoking fist in his hand with a smile as his attack hadn't even phased him, "How disappointing," He spat as Clark fell to his knees pulling his wrist from Vegeta's unbreakable grip.

Goku scratched his head and sighed next to his old Master still observing the fight from afar and not at all effected by the shockwave, "If this doesn't work I really don't know what will, Muten."

Roshi narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses before smiling, "His Ki reserve is far too large to go unlocked, Vegeta will push him to his breaking point and beyond."

"That's right, Vegeta, push Clark into a corner, push until he has no way out except _right through you_ ," Goku smiled confidently and crossed his arms, "But, we need to speed things up if my time-frame is going to work out; Hey Vegeta!" Goku cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted loudly towards the fighters, "That's it, I give up, just kill him so we can move on with our training. I'm sure _you_ can help save the Multiverse!"

Clark went wide eyed staring out at Goku but, Vegeta, however; noticed immediately what Goku was trying to say and nodded in response, "Finally…" The Saiyan-Prince smiled as blue sparks flew out around him, he released Clark from his grip as a blue energy surrounded him shifting his color scheme into a turquoise blue color, the shockwave from his transformation alone shook the surrounding area and nearly pushed Clark back though the dirt.

Clark was rattled to say the least, he took a step back in fear as Vegeta flew upwards into the sky with a bright flash of light, Superman shielded his eyes as sweat visibly dripped down his temple, "Big Bang…" Vegeta opened his palm and flattened it out facing down at Clark as a small white orb of energy began to collect out in front.

Clark couldn't believe this, he couldn't die here, not like this; ever since Goku arrived nearly 2 years ago it's been like having an older brother who is better than you at everything and there's nothing you can do about it, everyone has been cheering for Goku, Goku this, Goku that, it's almost as if they don't need a Superman anymore. He couldn't let this happen, people will die if he doesn't get back up even if it's that one guy that jumped off a bridge and only regrets it at the last second but, should've been saved by Superman. It doesn't matter, if even a single person depends on Superman he _has_ to be there and he won't let his story end here! "No, I will not stand here and die!"

Vegeta was unyielding as ever narrowing his eyes and finishing his signature blast, "Attack!" The orb launched itself with perfect precision towards the Kryptonian with far faster than light speeds. Every limb, every pore, every cell in the alien's body rushed with a flow of power almost never conceived possible before hand; his muscles expanded, his eyes turned from bright-crimson back to their natural baby-blue pupils, and a bright glowing clear Ki aura flowed around his body exuberantly as the energy around him expanded it carved into the ground around him as well. The blast approached him and slammed into open palms, causing the likes of everyone watching to gasp and or smile in response, "I WONT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He gripped the energy with his fingers and redirected it upwards back at Vegeta whom ducked his head back quickly in surprise watching his own blast leave orbit.

Superman floated for a moment as the smoke drifted off his still glowing aura, his jaw was clenched shut, his muscles still flexed and tight as well as his pose still seemingly barely maintaining the power around him. He breathed deeply as the energy faded and his eyes rolled back, the exhaustion finally taking over and sending him into unconsciousness.

Roshi stood having been knocked back by Superman's exploding Ki, he handled himself well and brushed off the dust pretending no one saw him fall, "I told you, he finally reached his breaking point."

…

Diana had no clue where she was or what exactly had happened after jumping through the portal in pursuit of her would-be purse snatcher; she was surrounded by only darkness, small rock formations floated in the nothingness around her roaming aimlessly for eternity she assumed. She spotted Manhunter as he looked around in distress, "There!" He pointed out in the distance at a small speck, the speck was the girl as she formed another breach with light illuminating the darkness around her.

"We have to follow her or we'll never make it out!" Diana shouted as her and Manhunter used their respective full speed to reach the portal; Manhunter was far faster than Diana in the end just as the girl jumped through the portal, the Martian flew in after her reaching back as he landed and grabbing Diana's wrist yanking her in just before it closed on her.

They looked around flabbergasted completely at their surroundings, "Where are we?" Diana asked as Manhunter scanned the minds of the crowds walking around them; they were surrounded by a market of some kind, they were most confused about the time as the sun was just rising before they left and now, it was setting on the horizon of the desert shop area.

"I've translated their thoughts; we're in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia; the middle east," He looked around again before anyone had noticed them and morphed into a teenage middle eastern boy for disguise, Diana, however, didn't bother changing her appearance at all. Instead she pulled the ruby gem from her breast and stared at it.

"You think the child we just encountered is linked to the prophesy?"

"No, John, look," She stared at the ruby as it glowed brightly in the palm of her hands, "I think she _is_ the prophecy."

"How will we find her now?" She looked out at the crowds of people closing up their shops and returning to their homes after the sun was finally set.

"Simple," J'ohn muttered, "These people speak and likely all think in their native language, however; the girl we encountered likely thinks in English. There is a chance I could scan the area for minds thinking in English only narrowing the search and lessoning the strain on my mind."

Diana looked up from the scene around them and focused on her teammate, "Are you sure that's safe? It could still be too strenuous."

"It's our only shot," He said simply before placing his hand on her shoulder, "I should be fine, at worse, I'll be knocked unconscious to wake up to a slight headache," he smiled and stepped forwards as the dusty surface of the ground sent clouds into the air around his foot. He placed two hands to his forehead and closed his eyes, hearing the combined thoughts of hundreds flooding into his mind each one in a strange language that he didn't bother to translate. He sifted through these minds until finally, _'I can't believe that bitch almost caught me! They'll never look across the planet for me just for stealing a stupid purse.'_

"There." He stated firmly pointing out into the distance and beginning to walk forwards as Diana followed suit, "She's right…" they walked for a few minutes before John approached the back wall of a small building, "Here!" He phased his hands through the wall and grabbed what was on the other side or rather who, he shifted her density along with his own and pulled her through the wall kicking and screaming.

"Hey! Let go of me! Hey!" She shouted struggling to move in the tight grip of the Manhunter but, hilarious as a seemingly 16-year-old boy fully restrained an older woman without even flinching.

"We must go," he stated, "We are drawing too much attention to ourselves."

"Rape!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "He's going to rape me help!" John raised a brow in confusion as men and women alike turned at the screams mumbling to one another and pointing.

"The majority here don't speak English; what exactly are you expecting them to do?" Diana asked with a cocky grin on her face, placing a finger in her ear she sighed, "Ready for teleport; Tower of Fate."

A blue light engulfed Her, Manhunter, and the girl all at once taking them apart and putting them back together in a field of grass in the center of a park in Salem, Massachusetts.

…

Bruce stood firmly in front of Kami's Palace with his eyes closed, trying to feel the energy he was told about, Ki Energy or Life Force. He was close, he could feel it but, it was like something was holding him back. "I can't figure this out!" Bruce shouted in a whisper as Kara and Hal looked over from the edge of the Lookout without worry.

"Relax Batsy! Popo says they'll be out soon anyways and it's not like Trigon is anywhere near us yet," Hal shouted as he put his hands behind his head and laid back looking up at the clear blue sky above him.

Kara smiled, "Yea, chill," she repeated and copied Hal lying next to him in the same manor.

"That's not even the point anymore," He stated firmly, "I need to be able to sense Ki, it's the only way I'll be even slightly useful in this battle. At least that way I'll be able to gauge whose winning and who's not."

Popo cleared his throat and opened his eyes, "It's not too hard, just stay as calm as the sky… and move faster than lightning."

"Ok," Bruce stated closing his eyes and clearing his mind, becoming calmer and-

"That's not right, you're just not thinking of anything, clearing your soul is different," He spoke without moving a single muscle and without losing his casual smile, "Synch your mind and your soul as one, feel that energy within you and recognize that it is all around you as well; once you've done that sensing that energy won't be hard at all.

Bruce sighed closing his eyes once more and focusing on that energy inside him, he'd been trained in the art of Chi use before but, it was completely different for humans on his Earth. Once he could feel that energy around him he suddenly saw it all around him, in the form of a dark world with blue neon lines making everything up in every direction. It was like an omnidirectional sight line, he saw the inside of the castle, Dende waiting outside of the Time Chamber, Popo standing in front of the hall, Kara and Hal resting on the edge, the clouds both some below and above the Palace, every single tile and curvature of the Castle he stood on and the tower below it leading to the surface.

Bruce smiled and Popo raised a brow for the first time, everything in the Bat's body was suddenly enhanced beyond what he was capable of just seconds ago, like he'd been injecting steroids for months without ever needing a single needle. He rushed the Guardian's assistant with confidence, this time Popo's counter was fully visible as he blocked Bruce's strike with his forearm, "You've finally seen what I see."

They exchanged a knowing smile with one another before breaking out in super speed combat that moved to the center of the Palace grounds.

…

Clark's eyes snapped open suddenly taking in his surroundings with a loud gasp, darting his head around he ended up looking down at his hands which were burned and scared badly; the area around him was familiar but, also different. Instead of thousands of miles of canyons and rock formations, Clark used his telescopic vision to peer out into the peaceful grassy field around him; the countless blades of greenery went on for miles, large enough to encompass planets with grass. Rivers, lakes, water-falls, and all sorts of small bodies of water were randomly spotted around him but, for the most part this area was one big field. Suddenly, he spotted three figures appear from thin-air only feet away from him; he stood up quickly as Roshi, Goku, and King Kai approached him casually, "Am I supposed to be thankful?" Clark asked with a chide in his tone attempting not to go berserk on them which he would do if he didn't think he'd still be beaten.

"You should be!" Goku announced with a broad smile, "By unlocking your Ki your overall strength, speed, and power have gone up a lot!"

Superman huffed in response looking over his injured body, "Now, even with my healing factor, it could take days before I'm ready to-" Clark was cut off by a small green bean hitting him in the chest and falling down into his open palms, "What's this for?"

"It's a Senzu Bean," He responded as the Kryptonian remembered the healing properties of the bean, narrowing his eyes he popped the bean into his mouth and bit down crunching it between his teeth. He immediately felt the effects of its healing magic, his wounds sealed, his stamina replenished, his scars faded; it was as if he was completely healthy.

"I should have known you'd never let anyone kill me like that," Superman remarked brushing off his costume, "But, it seems to have unlocked something," he looked at his now smooth palms, he could feel the energy inside of himself, that he could punch harder, move faster, it was like all of his senses were enhanced.

"That's just step one to using Ki," He patted Roshi on the back as the old master stepped forwards, "But, he's going to give you a lesson and teach you to concentrate it."

Roshi propped himself up with his wooden cane, adjusting his sunglasses and looking the Kryptonian up and down; finally, he cleared his throat and released the grip on his cane allowing it to stay upright without anything touching it. Clark was surprised but, he only raised a brow as Roshi turned around, "You'll need to wear something else; something all my students were."

King Kai smiled as he held his palms out, "Let me give you a hand," he snorted with laughter before Clark's body was neck to toe enveloped in light revealing an orange Gi, and blue weighted clothing underneath. Clark felt the pull of his clothes suddenly but, didn't yield in the slightest.

"What is this made of?" He asked pulling on the thin yet heavy material.

"Never mind that," Roshi stated flatly, "To begin with Ki Control we must begin with the smallest step, collect Ki energy between your palms like so," Roshi held his palms out in front of his torso as blue energy formed a baseball sized orb in the space between his two hands quickly.

Clark attempted to replicate Roshi's example but, only succeeded in breathing loudly and straining the muscles in his arms and hands.

"Look closer," Roshi stated as he performed the technique again only this time forming the energy slowly and carefully; the energy constituted from nothing suddenly collecting together into the size of a golf-ball, growing and growing in just moments.

"I don't know how to do that," Clark stated simply, "I can't form energy like that so easily."

Goku chuckled, "Why don't you show him the benefits or proper Ki control Roshi?"

Clark raised a brow as the old man smiled brightly cackling as he moved his hands above his head and slowly placed them together in a meditative posture, after just a few seconds Roshi's skinny, frail, old body exploded in size and mass growing massive muscles all across his body. An eight-pack with pecks and toned triceps, biceps, and quadriceps; the old man cupped his hands by his side and collected his thoughts, "Ka…" he started slowly, drawing out each syllable, "Me… Ha…" the energy in his palms grew as Clark took a step back, "Me…" the orb filled his hands until light leaked out of the space between his fingers, "Ha!" He thrusted his hands forwards unleashing the beam as it flew through the air, the field of grass beneath them parted from the wind. The beam flew at faster than light speeds but, still appeared far slower than any beam he'd seen Goku make, as it detonated in the distance miles away with a massive explosion creating a heated dome of destructive energy.

Clark looked back at Roshi as he casually shrank down into a frail old man once again, "Ki can be controlled, hidden, and enhanced all at once; now try again."

…

Diana had wrapped her captive with her personal golden lasso as to keep a better hold on her; they approached the Tower of Fate with Manhunter levitating the girl a few feet above the ground although; she stopped struggling some minutes ago, Diana placed her open palm against the side of the tower and allowed the door to mystically open on its own forming a brick doorway with stone steps that led down into a darkened hall.

"Fate was always… mysterious," Manhunter attempted to describe the mystic without sounding offensive but, opted to compliment him instead, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Diana finished as they stepped through the doorway and down the stairs, through the darkened hall, the walls were covered in cobb-webs and mounds of dust but, a single flicker of light was at the end of the hall like the gates of heaven just after death. As they stepped into the room Diana recognized it as Fate's study, with the golden sorcerer supreme floating with his legs crossed reading several dozen feet in the air with dozens of books floating open around him.

"Wonder Woman, how nice to see you, I thought you'd given up your search," he stated boldly without looking away from his texts.

Diana sighed as she looked up at him, "We just got a little distracted with another problem by the name of Goku Black; then there was this tournament… it's a complicated story that I'd love to tell you _after_ you address the floating child you've yet to notice."

Fate looked up at the girl whom pouted and looked away, "I noticed her the moment she entered my Tower, I simply didn't have any news for you; for all my efforts, I simply can't find a way to keep the portal from opening. Trigon's magic is too powerful."

The girl snapped looking up at Fate, turning to face him still levitated by Manhunter, "You'll never stop him, you don't know what he's capable of."

All three of them turned towards her as Fate slammed his book shut and left them floating as he drifted down to the ground only feet away from the girl, "You know about your father, his powers and his plans?"

"I was told stories ok, I didn't always live on Earth," she floated into a sitting position and sighed, "Look I get that you guys are super heroes and you're trying to save your Universe from utter oblivion but, that's not how this game goes…"

Manhunter stepped forwards lowering her to the ground, "Why don't you explain to us how it goes, then?"

Diana gave him a concerning look before she spoke, "What if she tries to run again?"

"She can open a portal if she likes but, it'll only lead to an infinite space of nothingness as my Tower is the nexus of reality and doesn't abide by the same rules as the rest of the Multiverse; the only person who can open portals and control them in here is me," Fate folded his arms and turned his attention back to the girl, "Now back to you and what you know about all this."

"I have a name you know," she said gazing down at her feet, "It's Raven."

"Fine," Fate deadpanned, "Raven, why don't you tell us what you know?"

She looked up brushing her dark blue hair from her eyes and giving him a depressed look, "Why? It won't help you? This universe got lucky all those millennia ago!"

Diana strutted forwards and put her palms on Raven's shoulders, "We weren't around ten thousand years ago but, now we are and we have to do whatever we can to fight this."

"My father is not a merciful man, he underestimated this dimension and got hit with some crazy magic hacks shit and that's the only reason we're all having this conversation; he waited ten thousand years and that only pissed him off," Raven clutched her shaking hands and tightened her grip to avoid the quivering feeling, "He can rot entire Universes in hours, you don't know what he's capable of."

"Or so you keep saying," Fate added turning around, "Why are you so afraid of him? You've never seen him in action," the sorcerer turned and looked her in the eye, turning back around quickly, "Have you?"

"I was born in the dimension known as Azarath; it was small, the people were nice but, then he showed up and then all I remember is fire and everyone dead or dying around me," She stared off into the distance remembering her tragic childhood, "So much fire…"

Diana glanced at J'ohn with a concerning eye, she motioned back towards Raven with a sympathetic frown, "I know you think there is no hope but, we have something the other Universes didn't have."

Raven took a breath and broke her concentration on her memories, "What?"

Diana grabbed Raven by the shoulders and pulled her in closer, "We have a Goku."

…

As Bruce and Popo exchanged blows each blocked, each dodged, each maneuvered perfectly; the Bat finally saw an opening as he swung his left hand chopping the God's servant in the side shoving him to the side skidding on the pearly white floors. Bruce and Popo huffed taking deep breaths but, the Bat made sure not to lose his composure even for a moment, "I hit you," he announced rubbing his arms.

"You did," Popo stated dusting off his vest, "Your Ki Control is rudimentary at best but, you still managed to strike me. You must be a very skilled warrior on your Earth," The attendant watched as Bruce grabbed his cowl from the ground and slipped it back over his head walking towards the palace entrance.

"Yea, you could say that," Bruce stepped through the hall as Hal and Kara turned to see him leaving them, giving each other confused glances, the two shrugged their shoulders and took off after him passing Popo whom stepped back in front of the entrance and closed his eyes.

Bruce approached a large wooden door at the end of the hall which splintered off in two directions but, this door was the right one, he knew it. The entire palace shook once again, rumbling as the battle within picked up its pace; "They're in here."

Bruce reached for the handle and pushed the swung the door open slowly with a not so subtle creaking noise that filled the entire palace briefly. As the light died down all three of them peered inside to view what was going on; Goten was in his Super Saiyan form standing directly next to Piccolo whom didn't have his weighted turban on either, they were both watching as Trunks stood in the center of their sights, also in his Super Saiyan form only his form had blue electricity zipping around him constantly. He charged his Ki and furthered it as Bruce could now sense the enormous power boost that transforming actually caused; Trunks' muscles began expanding as his hair grew longer down to his waist, his eyebrows vanished and his bright golden aura exploded with energy so powerful it nearly knocked the three heroes out of the room. Bruce pushed against the high winds listening to Trunks shout at the top of his lungs he nearly had to cover his ears less they suffer permanent damage, "Anything over 200 decibels kills a human; I'd say he's cutting it a bit close."

Kara cleared her throat although it couldn't be heard as she shouted over Trunks into Batman's ears, "Technically you're the only human one here!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and ignored her comment as he sensed out Trunks' power level, "It's miniscule compared to Goku's."

Piccolo turned suddenly with a smile, as if he heard perfectly what Bruce had said, "We don't like to compare to Goku in this room;" he crossed his arms and looked back out at Trunks as he evolved, "This place is about self-improvement."

Trunks' voice cracked as struggled to complete the transformation, his golden tail wrapped tightly around his waist as his long head of hair finally ceased its growth. His aura was sparking, a golden explosion of energy surrounding him, he looked down at the palm of his hands, he looked closely at the energy enveloping him and sighed allowing it all to fall away. His aura dispersed his returning to normal with it; his tail unwrapped itself and his eyes returned their original onyx black shade, "I just don't get it," he muttered as Goten approached him from behind.

"He's from a different time-line maybe he's got something you don't?" Goten suggested sending playful punches into Trunks' shoulder.

"It's called Super Saiyan Rage for a reason; you can't force it, it must've taken a lot of pain for your future self to unlock that transformation," Piccolo chided as he rematerialized his turban and head piece looking back at the three newcomers, "We have guests."

"Kara?"

"Trunks!"

She flew in tackling him but, only pushing him back on his heels as he slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "What're you doing in here?"

Bruce stepped past Piccolo and looked Trunks in the eye, "We have a lot to talk about."

Goten powered down looking just as confused as the rest of them, he somehow knew they'd benefit from talking in the Time Chamber as this didn't look like it'd be over any time soon.

…

Review, Review, and Review!

Don't be afraid to ask questions!

Stay Awesome Gotham


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own DC or DB

 **24 Hours Till T-Day**

"Kaio-Ken!" Two voices screamed in unison as the ground beneath their feet shattered like glass, pebbles and rocks began to lift into the air around them, and a crimson aura slowly engulfed both of their bodies.

Goku smiled, paying less attention to his own power and focusing hard on Clark's, "You've got this!" He shouted as he raised his Kaio-Ken easily. Clark tightened his jaw and closed his eyes allowing his chi to flow through him like he'd been taught; the aura fully appeared enveloping the Kryptonian's body in raw energy that multiplied his strength and speed by twice his original level.

Goku smiled brightly dispersing his own aura, "Push yourself!" He shouted as Clark glanced up at him; he closed his eyes and harnessed his intense Ki energy and forced the crimson aura into a deeper, darker shade, "Times Ten!" The energy exploded around him and carved a crater into the ground beneath his feet.

Clark had been training intensely for weeks and he'd finally mastered the Kaio-Ken only to discover it was harder than Goku made it out to seem. His entire body felt like he was benching the weight of a planet without sun-light; his muscles were strained and his bones felt crushed under the pressure of the body-destroying technique.

Goku felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned to glance backwards, "Keep going, Clark," the Saiyan trainer smiled brightly quickly turning back to his pupil after noticing Vegeta's worried glare, "As a Kryptonian you have an insanely durable body; you can reach higher levels of Kaio-Ken that took me decades to reach."

Clark nodded in agreement and continued to raise his energy while Goku turned to address his friend, "What's up?"

"The Kai's would have a word with you," he stated calmly, still looking distressed.

Old Kai, Supreme Kai, King Kai, Goku and Vegeta all converged in a small hut they had been using as barracks for the last several weeks; it was relatively the same size as King Kai's house with small chairs circled around a round table in the center of the room which led off into bedrooms.

"The threat of Trigon grows darker by the day," Old Kai began with his eyes closed, "I can feel the evil approaching, Trigon's dark magic leaking its way between the dimensional barriers."

Supreme Kai sighed and looked towards the Saiyans, "We've assessed your progress with Superman and we'd urge you to reconsid-"

King Kai slammed his palm down on the desk, "Fusing with the Kryptonian is just a bad idea! Plain and simple!"

Goku frowned and glanced at Vegeta who shrugged his shoulders in response, "C'mon guys, give him a chance!"

Old Kai opened his wrinkled eyes placing his attention to Goku and Vegeta, "We've given him 6 week's worth of chances and he's still nowhere near the level necessary to match you and fuse properly."

"All we ask is that you reconsider your fusion partner; I am more than willing to give my physical life to Vegeta in order for him to return to the Living World," Supreme Kai bargained with his hands in the air for emphasis, "The experience you two have as a fused warrior outweighs the gamble of a Kryptonian-Saiyan hybrid."

Goku closed his eyes and looked down, "The only reason I brought Clark here was to train him to be strong enough to fuse with me but, I guess I didn't account for how long it would take him to master Ki…" He trailed off as Vegeta snorted in discontent.

"Kakarot, for once I don't see another option," Vegeta stood up with a fire in his eyes, "The danger of Trigon can't be underestimated, Vegito Blue will end this before it even begins," he tightened his fist at Goku who stayed silent still unsure of his decision.

Old Kai furrowed his brow as he heard this drawing the attention of the Saiyan's, "You have no idea how right you are, Vegeta, but even Vegito may not be able to stop a threat as dangerous as Trigon!"

"Hold on a sec," Goku halted the conversation and narrowed his eyes towards the Elder, "How much do you know about Trigon exactly?"

The Elder was baffled suddenly realizing he'd said too much, "I…I don't…" He eyed the Supreme Kai before lowering his head in defeat, "I'd say I know more about Trigon than I'd care to. I was alive when he first attempted to invade Clark's world 10 millennia ago but, back then I was a young-dashing Supreme Kai and I was far too naïve for my own good."

"Elder, you don't have to-," Supreme Kai began to defend his superior but, was promptly silenced by Old Kai placing a hand in the air.

"Long before Buu attacked the Kais, long before I was locked in the Z-Sword, in the earliest days of the Kai's reign, there were hundreds of us watching over the Living World. I was the Supreme Kai in charge and I made the decision to aid this other Universe. A foolish decision that I would learn to regret every day since," Old Kai kept his head down before letting his eyes rise up to meet Vegeta's glare, "We nearly went extinct and the same will happen to the entire Multiverse if Trigon is not destroyed!"

Goku rubbed his chin with a conflicting smile, "I guess it's settled then," he motioned to Vegeta for a moment, "And I wouldn't worry too much about that, I've come a long way since we fought Buu last time and I'm confident Vegito will end things for good; still I was really looking forward to seeing how powerful a fusion between Clark and I would be."

King Kai snorted with a smile, "There will be plenty of time to find out after the inter-dimensional demon is dead."

Goku closed his eyes thinking deeply about the situation, of course he was confident that Vegito would be stronger than ever before but, he couldn't shake the feeling of distress growing inside of him. When he first encountered Trigon during the Tournament he could sense how easily he was beaten as if the demon hadn't even used a fraction of his full power to effortlessly stomp him. In the end, would Vegito really be enough?

…

Diana walked into the Tower of Fate immediately barging through the doors to the main hall where the Doctor himself stood reading a book which seemed to be the definition of ancient itself, "Diana, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He addressed her without looking away from his text.

The Amazonian immediately noticed the teenage girl sitting at the desk in front of him, reading a book of her own, "I came to check your progress on breaking the curse, have you-"

"No," Fate telepathically shut his book with a rage-filled tone, "Nothing in the Tower even remotely suggests breaking Trigon's magic."

Diana passed an unmoving Raven and folded her arms, "I thought the Tower was the Nexus of mystical energy in the entire Multiverse?"

"It is…" He glared up at her, "I'm afraid Trigon's power is simply too ancient and powerful for even the Tower to comprehend, in short, he's beyond the Multiverse to begin with."

They both fixed their gazes back on Raven whom obviously didn't notice them, "In less than 24 hours Raven's body will be torn apart and the residual chaos magic left behind will shatter the seal between this Universe and the next allowing a demon of Trigon's status to come and go as he pleases."

Diana sighed and placed her palm to her forehead, closing her eyes to focus on ridding herself of a splitting headache, "What if the girl's body… ceased to function?"

"I've explored her death and what mystical energies surround her body to begin with; the chaos magic she was imbued with at birth will not allow the host body to die until the portal is opened, in a sense, she is immortal until the day of her 18th birthday."

"Shit," Diana slapped her forehead several times, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Agreed, I would have disposed of her myself but, even my own magic cannot overcome even the smallest fraction of the demon's mystic might."

Fate allowed his book to vanish in a flash of golden light, "If this realm has any chance of vanquishing Trigon than strategy must be employed; I suggest a remote location to allow for minimum casualties," Diana nodded in agreement with him as she turned around.

"That was Bruce's job, it's time we see the fruits of our labor," she turned back around for a moment as she placed her finger in her ear, "Make sure an eye is kept on her, we don't need Trigon messing with our plans through her… if even can; Ready for transport."

After the teleportation's blue-light whisked her away, Fate turned his attention back to Raven whom innocently turned a page in her book, "God help us if he does."

…

Diana appeared on the Watchtower along-side Flash, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Cyborg, and John Stewart; they briefly greeted each-other as the tension of the situation at hand grew by the second, "Let's not ignore the elephant in the room," John Stewart said crossing his arms.

Cyborg sighed with grief, "Twenty-two hours and thirty-six minutes until Trigon arrives according to the time table Goku gave Batman."

"Speaking of whom," Diana turned and looked around, "Where the hell is he?"

Barry leaned his forearm on her shoulder, speeding to her side before she could blink, "I checked Earth like twice and I couldn't find him although, that was a few minutes ago, should I check again?"

"We all know you probably already did during this conversation," John rolled his eyes and stared at the glowing ring on his finger, "The ring doesn't detect his energy anywhere in the Galaxy; which is strange for him."

Captain Atom exhaled and put his hands over his eyes, "What's the point of looking anyways? This is Bruce we're talking about, he could be on the Watchtower right now and we wouldn't even know about it."

Suddenly a blinding flash of light exploded in the center of the group as they all reeled back examining an 8-foot long portal which floated before them. One foot stepped through and Diana immediately recognized the man but, was unfamiliar with those that followed.

Batman stepped through although he had his cowl removed and his body armor was torn and worn out, following him was Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Supergirl, and several others than no one recognized until the very last figure stepped from the portal, "Ugh," Diana spat on sight.

The last figure flipped the collar of his trench coat, "Diana! Nice to see you again, love," his thick British accent managed to cover up his nonchalant attitude.

"Why are you here, Constantine," Diana's tone went unnoticed as the man pulled a cigarette from his inner coat-pocket and sparked it casually.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love, I'm only here as a personal favor to the Bat," he puffed his tobacco and blew a cloud past her which she swatted away attempting to ignore John's constant staring at her chest by crossing her arms.

Bruce approached her first, "These are the individuals I was looking in to before the Tournament debacle," he looked out at the two new comers, "This is Shazam, Zatanna, and, I'm guessing you already know John Constantine…"

A 7-foot tall man stepped forwards gleefully as the light reflected off of his red skin-tight armored suit which sported white and gold highlights including a lightning bolt symbol and a gleaming cape, "Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm a big fan!" he shook her extended hand vigorously like a star-struck 12-year-old.

She smiled nervously, "If you're a friend of Batman's, you're a friend of mine," she nodded and looked at the next figure which turned out to be a woman dressed almost like a classic 40's magician save for the long top-hat.

"I've been a small-time vigilante for so long, it's almost weird to finally meet _the_ Wonder Woman on _the_ Watchtower," she said gazing around at the ship casually, "But, from what Batman explains, you need all hands-on deck."

"Speak of the devil," Diana whispered as she quickly grabbed Bruce by the back of his suit and dragged him out of earshot of the others, "What is the matter with you?"

"Sadly, you'll need to be more specific," Bruce nearly chuckled as he focused in on Diana, "Look I didn't have a lot of options, this was the best I could muster."

She snorted turning her head to view the small group, " _He_ could take them all without even passing level one, what good could they possibly be?"

"Well, Shazam is as strong as Superman was before he met _him_ , Zatanna is a skilled sorcerer, and Constantine has been offered the position of Dr. Fate twice but declined for personal reasons," Bruce settled his gaze on the group, "They're seasoned heroes and I trust them with my life."

"I suppose if you're vouching for them, they can't be slouches," unfolding her arms she began walking towards them leaving the Bat, "We'll see when _he_ arrives."

"Speaking of whom," Goten interrupted as he approached them branching off from Supergirl and the Z-Fighters, "Did he give you an exact time that he'd be here?" He looked to them both and the duo exchanged glances but, shook their heads.

"He just said to be here 24 hours before the countdown ends," Diana repeated the message she received weeks ago from the Kais, "He'll be here."

"My dad has never been the punctual type," He looked around for a moment gazing at the crowd of heroes mingling amongst themselves, "But I can't imagine he'll want to miss this."

Bruce sighed as he stared at his gauntlet, his bank account balance was displayed on a holographic screen but, instead of being its regular 9-figure digit, it was some mere seven-hundred-thousand dollars, "Did you go on a shopping spree or did all this attention to Trigon cause you to neglect Wayne Enterprises."

Diana leaned over his shoulder with a coy smile as Bruce brushed her off, "Actually, this is my personal bank account and I took out a large sum as a… favor."

"Favor to who?"

Before Bruce could even answer the entire group of heroes, both old and new, turned to face the sound of 'whooshing' air followed by a small flash of light. Three figures appeared on the Watchtower besides the group of Z-Fighters and League Members, "Hey guys, what I miss?"

Son Goku gave a mock-salute as teleported on to the ship instantly, his Gi was torn nearly to shreds and the bandages wrapping his fists had been nearly completely worn out. The two hands on either of his shoulders revealed themselves shortly, Clark stepped out to the right of Goku greeting them all as Vegeta did the same from the left only without actually greeting anyone. Clark's nano-tech Kryptonian armor was ruined, completely shredded by intense training and time; Vegeta was in the best condition out of them all with his grey and white Saiyan armor still intact.

They all shouted with glee as the warriors stepped forwards, Diana came first approaching Goku but, instead of a heartfelt hug like usual her open palm swung through the air like a cannonball slapping him across the face. It was almost as if Goku didn't notice it but, he gripped his cheek and reeled back, "Yikes! What the hell was that for?"

"For leaving me for weeks and barely even saying goodbye! How many times are you going to run off to another dimension to train anyways?" Diana got in his face with an enraged tone and fierce glare while Goku backed away with his hands-on guard.

Goten and Trunks shared a look before the former chided, "More often than one would think…"

Diana averted her gaze to the left, "Vegeta…" she stated with distain

"Woman…" he spat back not looking in any hero's general direction, "Kakarot you didn't tell me _all_ of your friends were so… colorful."

"Don't worry, they all have unique powers that make them important to the battle," Goku assured him but, Vegeta was still skeptical on how they could be useful at all.

After a few minutes of everyone settling in and mingling amongst themselves the room grew quiet and the elephant in the room finally stood up and spoke, "It's good to see you all, old faces and new, and I wish it wasn't just the dark times that brought us together but, its friends like you that make these times worth living."

Goku stepped into the center of the group, smiling as he did so, the heroes paved a way for him each stepping aside but keeping their attention locked on him, "I know Trigon seems like this immovable object that is impossible to overcome but, I'm here to tell you you're wrong! I talked with multiple Gods and they all told me that I have a power deep inside of me that can defeat Trigon!" Goku pumped his fist into the air with excitement, "I've been training and I'm sure you all have been too, but it's time to finally see what we're made of!"

Vegeta stepped forwards next to Goku, "We have an advisor that has met Trigon face-to-face and we happen to know exactly what his plan for this Universe will be."

"We have the advantage," Goku continued, "We know about him but, he doesn't know about us! Vegeta is going to relay this information to all of you now so that we can all have the best chance possible! Let's kick Trigon in the dick and show him what Earthlings are made of!" Goku shouted pumping his fist up one last time as he eyed Batman from the corner of his peripheral.

Vegeta began explaining as Goku stepped away, "Trigon's army will begin entering through the portal just after the demon himself crosses over so…"

Goku approached Bruce and whispered closely, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"It nearly whipped my bank account clean, it'd better be worth-"

"Yea, yea but, did you get it?"

Bruce sighed loudly facing his holographic gauntlet towards Goku, "8.2 Million U.S. dollars transferred to nearly a Billion 'Units' as the intergalactic teller put it," Bruce shut his gauntlet off and narrowed his eyes, "What is so important that I needed to exchange all this money into your Universe's equivalent for?"

"There's a certain someone I need to hire over there and we best go now," Goku turned to put his finger to his forehead before he felt something strange leaking into the Tower, "Huh?"

…

Dr. Fate was typically reading another book from one of his infinite shelves, scanning through the text trying to find something even remotely related to breaking Trigon's magic but, as he sighed and closed the text with no success, he heard a loud cry of pain coming from his study. A high-pitched scream of agony alerted him of the source and immediately teleported across the tower and into the room where Rave was lying on the ground clutching her head.

"Raven?" He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she whirled around and grabbed his hands, snapping his wrist in the process.

" **Raven is nothing but a figment of my imagination** ,"Her voice was overwritten by a deep growl, almost demonic, as her eyes glow crimson red, **"I needed a vessel to spawn into this reality that would not be harmed by harsh conditions, with my limited power, this was the best I could muster."**

Fate fell to his knees clutching his wrist as Raven stood and looked down on him, **"Lords of Order have no authority over me, no one does not even that prick Zeno and his omnipotent companions."**

Raven turned and allowed her demonic aura to leak around her with crimson light filling the tower and its infinite halls, **"Soon this world will burn and its own protectors will be its downfall!"**

...

Goku turned towards the group of heroes as they all began to clutch their heads, "What's going on…?" he muttered as he observed Bruce and didn't see any difference in aura or attitude.

"Some sort of mental attack!" Manhunter shouted as he fell to his knees, "Even I cannot… cannot!" His became crimson as did the rest of the heroes.

Diana and Clark stepped out of the group as did Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, looking and seeming ordinary as usual; however, the others had stood up straight at this point, staring out at the tree outsiders, **"You whom manipulate Chi have immunity to mental attacks,"** Zatanna spoke in a demonic grumble, **"It won't save you from what's coming."**

"Taking over our friends and loved ones won't stop us from killing you, freak," Goten struggled to shout, he felt Trigon's power in his mind but, he and Trunks had become Super Saiyans to stack up their Ki defenses.

Piccolo was lucky that his natural Namekian mind was completely immune to any mental attacks regardless of their power, Bruce, Clark, and Diana didn't seem to even notice Trigon's influence just like Goku considering their level of power.

Captain Marvel began walking forwards, stepping up to Superman and looking him in the eyes, **"Time has no hold over me, I know all of your fates, I know every move you will attempt to stop me with, this is all just history to me!"** Marvel threw a wild hay-maker which caused Diana to hop on the defensive unsheathing her blade and holding it at the ready. The connection caused the satellite to shake slightly but, it was minor as Superman had expertly met the fist with his own palm. Using one of Goku's many 'special' techniques which canceled out shockwaves and damage from attacks.

Goku smiled ever so slightly, "Did ya know he was going to do that?"

Barry turned his head and stepped towards Goku, **"Yes, I did, because I have ravaged infinite realities, every possibility that** _ **could**_ **be,** _ **has**_ **been for me already."** Barry looked out at the group, **"I know your fears, I know your weaknesses, I know you better than you know yourselves. I know your destinies."**

John spat his cigarette to the ground and stepped into the middle of the group, **"One will betray you, one will fall, and one will suffer a fate far worse than death; this is the prophecy I have for** _ **you**_ **about your own everlasting damnation."**

Barry's body began sparking with electricity as he moved in for an attack but, Goku was just as fast, catching his fist mid-swing. Barry flashed a demonic grin, **"You are not a God, Son Goku, and even this 'fusion' will not help you!"**

With that, they took off. Goku and Barry exploded from the room fighting at super speeds, across the entire Watchtower. Goku managed to sock Barry in the jaw sending him into a metallic panel, leaving a man-sized dent. Flash sped forwards and vibrated his fist at insane speeds punching Goku in the chin with the force of a dwarf-star sending him through multiple walls.

The others moved as well, Manhunter, Atom, and Marvel all pounced on Superman right off the bat, each of them attacking simultaneously. He caught both Manhunter and Atom's fists which only pushed him back but, was surprised that he could manage them both at once. Before his training, he was hardly equal to even one of them at a time, Clark was snapped from his epiphany by a bolt of mystical lightning that struck his back and seared his suit. Superman pulled Manhunters fist forwards and pushed Atom's back giving ample time knee strike the Martian before gripping his sides using his body to ram Atom into Captain Marvel pushing all three through a wall and into the conference room. Their combined weight shattered the conference table as Superman dusted his hands off turning to face Diana whom was watching Goten effortlessly handle John Stewart.

"HA!" Goten charged his Level Two aura which exploded with electricity, a blue orb formed in his palms and exploded outward engulfing John completely as his emerald sphere defense was shattered and he was blown away. His body hit the ground in a heap, he tried standing up but, Diana placed her foot on his wrist and kicked him across the head knocking him out completely.

Kara charged in smacking Trunks across the face hurtling him into the main Watchtower monitor, as glass fell to the ground around them, a golden glow exploded as Trunks evolved into his Level 2 state, he sent a volley of accurate energy orbs which exploded on contact with the raging Kryptonian teen. It didn't seem effective as she tore through the smoke looking for her would-be crush/opponent. She flew forwards as Trunks dipped out of the way quickly, avoiding her rush and meeting her back with a yellow Ki orb, exploding and sending her to her hands and knees. She stood and turned to him with an enraged expression, her eyes shot beams of heat narrowly missing his chest as he side-stepped it, "I don't want to hurt you, Kara!"

" **I will lynch you by your entrails, you maggot!"** He ducked as her fist went through the metal plated walls behind him.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't pull my punches here," He charged an energy beam from his ducked position while Kara was stuck in the wall for just long enough so that his energy beam struck Kara in the abdomen and sent her flying into the nearest wall.

Vegeta was too bored to even consider trying to fight these weak excuses for heroes, he simply scoffed and observed the fighting as his eyes slowly fell on his only son's fight. He narrowed his eyes and observed closer as Trunks shouted and charged his own golden aura, his hair grew in length and his eyebrows disappeared completely, he gathered up all of his power as he reached Level 3.

"Hmph," Vegeta spat as Trunks flew in tricking Kara into striking through an after-image whilst flipping above her and sending an elbow into her back, followed by a volley of energy blasts which exploded and sent her through a wall.

He floated down, still engulfed by a sparking aura as he locked eyes with his father and smiled, "Impressive," Vegeta noted as Trunks managed to crack a smile before powering down completely.

Piccolo stood unfazed as Cyborg's sonic canon bounced off of his body leaving the Namekian to casually walk through the attack and back-hand the cyborg knocking him unconscious as well.

…

Fate struggled to breath in a sea of negative demonic energy as he lifted himself to his knees and glared at Raven whom smiled sadistically looking out into the distance. Her energy even the most insignificant corners of the Tower, raging and pulsating in evil power. Fate's face couldn't be seen behind the helmet but, it was likely some sort of smile as he shouted a mystical phrase summoning a giant golden ankh to appear before them.

The golden symbol exploded with positive energy overpowering Raven and knocking her aback; Fate stood holding out his good hand and blasting Raven from behind with his own mystic power. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground, her eyes returning to normal once again.

…

Goku teleported in, already in his Super Saiyan form, he dropped a beaten Barry at his feet and powered down to his Base, "This was unexpected…"

Bruce sighed loudly, "Did you have to destroy the conference table?" he asked as Clark chuckled.

"This is serious," Diana stated, "You of all people should be the most concerned with how paranoid you are!" She turned to Bruce whom looked down in disappointment.

"Half of our forces have been compromised," Bruce stated aloud, "How are we going to fight off Trigon now?"

Goku thought for a moment, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, "First things first, You guys lock up the controlled heroes, we don't want them getting in our way."

Piccolo huffed, "And what about you?"

"After seeing the devastation Trigon could cause I made sure to take every single precaution I could think of," He turned to Bruce and nodded with a smile, "We're heading to my Universe to hire an assassin."

Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all gasped at the same time, "Y-You don't mean…"

"Hit is the only person I could think of that stands any chance against Trigon head first; He's just as strong as I am and it stands to reason he could at least help."

Goten folded his arms and pondered, "Isn't Hit like… _really_ expensive? How are you going to get him to help?"

"You don't exactly work 9-5, Goku," Trunks added sarcastically as Goku never let his smile fade.

"We have wealthy benefactors willing to chip in," He and the other League members were aware of his little joke but, it left Goten and Trunks scratching their heads.

Diana turned to Goku, "What should I do?"

"Move Raven, find a spot for her somewhere discreet and abandoned; Show time is less than 15 hours away people!" Bruce shouted as Diana clutched Goku's free hand.

"Be careful, Goku," she stated looking up into his onyx eyes, "I love you."

"Don't worry, I love you too, c'mon Vegeta!"

As his Saiyan friend placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, they were whisked away at instantaneous speeds leaving Diana to wonder… Where on Earth could she possibly put Raven that wouldn't endanger _someone_?

…

 **Universe 6 -Unknown-**

The head-quarters of an infamous inter-galactic mob boss looks a lot like any ordinary mob headquarters, dirty, scummy, and plenty abandoned. Or so it seems from the outside, once indoors there were many guards posted at every corner awaiting anyone unlucky enough to cross their paths. Each one was armed with highly advanced rifles using some sort of crimson energy as its power source.

They were all highly alerted and highly aware of their surroundings, eager to exterminate any trespassers. It was so heavily guarded that it was completely ironic that, all of a sudden, a man strolled into the room with his hands tucked neatly in his pockets. He was a tall alien-humanoid male with a long grey armored trench-coat over his body, they caught sight of him for a brief instant as his eyes flashed violet and suddenly everything in his surroundings froze. From his perspective, the surrounding walls and floor became a shattered mirror-like background with a multitude of colors around them. He walked silently passed them as they stood unaware of him completely, and just like a light switch, it was all suddenly normal again. They blinked for a moment and looked around but, found no one and nothing unusual. They were left scratching their heads and continued their everyday lives.

In a separate room, a short alien-man with frizzy hair wearing an expensive coat and glimmering jewelry counted his stacks of money. Going through each pile of stacked paper bills and golden coin-like objects, his guards stood posted at the door, each one payed to be intimidating and silent. Just like before, the room froze and the man stepped into the room catching the attention of the short-man behind his desk.

"What is wrong with you imbecile's? Kill him!" The short man shouted but, his men did not respond.

"It's useless, time is stopped for everyone aside from us two," The man took his hands out of his pockets and stepped closer forming a fist as he did so, "I am the assassin Hitto, you may call me Hit."

The man scrambled falling off of his comfy chair and onto the ground, reaching under his desk and grabbing a pistol, "Y-You mean the U-Universal Assassin? The Legendary Mercenary Hit?" He aimed his weapon up directly at the center of his assassins face.

"Someone very rich wants you dead, Mr. Mizaki," He unclenched his fist and smiled, "I'm afraid your fate is sealed."

Mizaki fired his pistol and the beam phased right through Hits face, barely even noticing it to begin with, "W-What? How?"

"Doesn't matter; you're already dead," Hit's fist had been outstretched for some number of seconds now. Mizaki looked down slowly noticing the skin where his heart should be had been twisted and warped; blood splattered across the walls as he fell over onto his side.

Time unfroze and the job was done, the two guards raised their weapons but, he didn't intent on staying the course until he felt an oddly familiar presence. They raised their weapons and fired beams of red toward Hit but, they didn't even get to phase through him as Goku teleported instantly into the room blocking the beams with his back.

"Hey, Hitto, nice to-"

"Duck!" Bruce shouted as a beam struck Goku in the back of the head singeing his hairs slightly.

The Saiyan turned quickly and punched the air, the force from his punch sent a powerful air pressure through the room knocking the two gaurds into the wall simultaneously.

Vegeta snarled, "Hit…"

"Vegeta… still mad that I won our last bout?" Hit said.

The Saiyan prince chuckled, "A lot has changed in 70 years."

"And you Goku? I didn't think I'd ever see you again after Zeno's tournament," He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for a rather good explanation.

"I came to hire you," Goku said with a determined glare.

The assassin chuckled before full-on laughing, howling at the ceiling for a moment but, letting it eventually subside, "You cant afford me, Goku, no amount of tournament prize money will be able to-"

"Oh, I'm not the one writing the check, so-to-speak," Bruce stepped up displaying his holographic gauntlet with the required amount waiting in bank account, suddenly half of it counted down rapidly to zero.

Hit quickly lifted his hand and opened his palm allowing his personal holographic device to project his own bank account which coincidently had just received an anonymous transfer of his exact rate.

Bruce smiled, "Let's talk business."

…

Review, Review, and Review!

Telling me what's up inspires me to write!

 **Next Chapter! Chapter 35! Trigon Cometh!**

Stay Awesome Gotham


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own DC or DB or any characters affiliated with them.

Just for reference, I don't do much drama/romance in my story for a good reason. I'm not too good at it. **Much like** Akira Toriyama once said, the action is where it's at, the hero always needs a love interest but that's not the focus of the story I'm trying to tell.

Chapter 36: Trigon Cometh

 **40 Minutes Until T-Day**

Diana enjoyed spending her last night with her beloved before the war she knew was coming; they drank wine, laughed, made love, and everything else they could imagine a normal couple would do on an average Friday night. But, then came morning, and the tension in the room was already present when they woke in the bed they shared.

"We've got just about an hour or so before things get… hectic," Diana announced staring up at the ceiling in her king-sized mattress, the sheets vaguely covered her nude body whilst they did the same for the man next to her draping over his lower-body.

Goku didn't respond, he simply sighed with a blank expression, "I don't know if I'll even live through this; even Vegito as our trump card might not be enough."

Diana sat up allowing her breasts to be exposed as the sheets fell gently to her waist-line, "I know you said you'd use the Dragonballs to undo the fusion but, perhaps using the fusion-dance like your son has but, with Clark would be the better option in the end?"

He placed his palms behind his head, comforting him as he looked to his side, "Potara is the stronger fusion; it amps the resulting fighters power way beyond the dance."

Diana fell back onto her pillow sighing loudly, "I see, everything should be set up then, Raven has been placed in the center of an abandon military compound just south of the Sahara Desert."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "The Elder Kai said that Trigon's magic would begin to rot the Universe the second he stepped foot in it," He closed his eyes for a moment, "I need a team to distract the army while I get Trigon the hell away from here," Goku jumped to his feet materializing his orange Whis Gi along with white tape wrapped firmly around his wrists and knuckles. He tightened his blue Martial Arts belt compactly whilst flashing Diana a smile, she stood as well only, for her, she needed time to set her armor properly.

As she did, Goku stepped out of the room leaning against the railing and looking out into his spherical pod, pondering all the times he trained in this very ship. Before it was enhanced by Bulma and her father, he trained for six days straight on his way to Namek. When he was preparing for the Tournament of Power he trained with Whis personally in this very ship, using its highest gravity level at the time but, it didn't help all that much. He used this pod to prepare for so many enemies that he overcame with will power alone but, the thought kept daunting on him, holding him down like the gravity chamber used to. Would he be able to save the day this time? Or would Trigon succeed in rotting away the entire Universe as he's been doing for thousands of years?

Diana, now fully armored, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You'll win, you always win."

Goku chuckled for a moment looking down at his hands, "Not true, Vegito lost against Majin Buu just a year or two ago, if it wasn't for his insane plan to attack Zen-Chan, that would be it for the Multiverse," he sighed and slumped over, "I would've lost."

"But, this is different!" she announced, "This time we are prepared for his arrival, Buu caught us all by surprise but, we've had months to train for this!"

The Saiyan was silent, not looking up from the railing she leaned against, "Look, if even half of Vegito is unsure or doubting himself than yes, the entire Multiverse is doomed to annihilation," she stopped and placed a finger on his chin pulling his gaze to match hers, "But if you fight Trigon with every ounce of enthusiasm that I know you have in you, then you simply can't lose."

He smiled in response, "Sorry for being so negative, it's just I've got a lot on my mind."

"The weight of the Multiverse is on your shoulders, Goku, it is normal to be distraught in times like these," She smiled and pulled him in close, "And when you win and everyone is safe, you'll have a newborn baby to greet."

"I've been meaning to ask," Goku said before pulling Diana closer to him, so that he could lean her head over his shoulder, "Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

She giggled for a moment, as she opened her mouth to respond, a loud beeping interrupted her from the com which was freshly placed in her ear, "What is it?" she asked aggravatedly turning away from Goku.

After a few moments of listening, Diana turned to Goku with a serious glare, "We're on our way now!" she said nodding towards the Saiyan.

Goku took a serious expression and unfortunately abandoned his question, grabbing Diana's shoulder, placing two fingers to his forehead, he immediately found a group of Ki signatures across the globe almost exactly where Diana had described earlier.

In a flash of instant speed, they vanished.

…

 **Ténéré Desert; Egypt**

 **20 minutes until T-Day**

In a flash, Goku teleported into a small hut built obviously recently with Diana in tow behind him, they arrived to meet Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Elder Kai, Superman, and Batman. Goku observed his environment placing his hands on his hips and gazing out the window, "This outta do, no one around for miles and miles, we should be able to contain this war here for long enough."

Goten smiled, "Long enough for Vegito to put the beat down on this TriGuy!"

"I just wish we didn't have to lock Kara and the others up," Trunks added, "They would have been a huge help."

"Uh, dude, do you not remember how Vegito totally smacked Buu around without any trouble the first time around? Even when we were absorbed into him!" Goten added.

"Enough talk," Bruce was fully prepped and ready in his HellBat suit which required only is helmet to be complete, the likes of which was held firmly in his hands, "It's time get things started," he lifted the helmet and placed it on his head allowing the latches to lock it in place.

Goku turned to Superman for a moment, "Two things, first I want you to remember that even with your crazy durability, its lethal to go beyond a hundred times KaioKen, got it?"

Clark smiled, "Hopefully I won't need to," he raised a brow for a moment, "And the second thing?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "I want to see her," they all looked over to him for a moment, none of them wanting to respond, however; Bruce lifted his thumb and motioned towards the door behind them.

Goku slid the wooden door open which creaked loudly, his eyes adjusted to the dark as he was finally able to make out the teenage girl he'd heard so much about.

"Hey," he announced, not catching her off guard but, surprising her for the fact that anyone cared to see her before _it_ happened.

"Oh, hey, you're the one who's supposed to beat my dad, right?" She asked turned away from the window she spent hours gazing out of, "It won't work, you aren't strong enough."

"That's not what I came to talk about," he said quickly trying not to sound abrasive, "I came to ask you how you feel about all of this."

"How I feel?" she deadpanned, "I was kidnapped by superheroes and locked in some mystical tower for months, now I'm locked in this stupid room waiting for my body to explode so my dad can eat your Universe."

The room was quiet for a moment, "Overall, I feel powerless, even with my magic."

Goku kept his smile the entire time, "Well, ya know what?"

Raven looked up for the first time, "W-What?"

"I'm going to kill your father, one way or another," she looked into his eyes and saw a fire of determination like she'd never felt, "And then I'm going to use mystical items to bring you and only you back into this world."

Raven stood up in her chair, "Bringing someone back from the dead is impossible though!"

"Not for where I come from," Goku stood up and walked towards the door, "I really am sorry that I couldn't stop what's about to happen to you but, I swear I'll fix it all."

"I'm an empath, I can feel emotions which is how I know you're telling the truth," her short smile faded as Goku opened the wooden door again, "But, I can also see you're scared."

This caused him to stop in his tracks, looking down at the ground, "You're afraid of losing and you're unsure you'll even stand a chance."

Goku's smile faded for a moment leaving a long grimace, "Yea… who wouldn't be scared at a time like this-"

"But, its new to you, isn't it? Being afraid to fight someone," Raven sat back down in her wooden chair, "I can feel that you aren't just afraid, you're terrified of everything my father can and will take from you."

"I like to live like I know I'm dying, Raven, I'll fight until I take my last breath and that's all there is to it," Goku pushed the door open and glanced back at her, "I'll bring you back, I swear it." The door closed behind him and Vegeta was juxtaposed to the Elder Kai waiting distraughtly.

Elder Kai sighed, "I believe it is time," he unhooked his earrings that hung graciously from his earlobes and handed one to Vegeta next to him and tossed the other to Goku whom cupped his hands as the earring bounced in his palms.

"Ready, Vegeta?" Goku asked attaching the jewel to his right ear.

"Pff as ready as I'm going to get," he moved to attach his earring when suddenly the entire area began shaking vigorously.

Diana leaned against the poorly built hut, "What's going on?"

Elder Kai stepped back in horror, "I-Its Its starting!"

The room Raven was sitting in exploded with a flash of crimson red, the entire hut was blown away by the wind pressure alone as they could clearly see the teenage girl lifting into the air. Clouds of sand surrounded her, lifting into the air around her. Her cloak was gone and her limbs were completely exposed with glowing red symbols written in a language long since extinct across her skin. She screamed in agony and absolute horror as her eyes turned crimson sprouting four distinct eyes the pain finally overtaking her entire being, **"The greatness of Trigon will finally rise once again!"**

With that final sentence, she exploded with a light so bright none of the spectators could keep their eyes on it for more than a few seconds before averting their gaze. Goku and Vegeta nodded to one another, Vegeta attached his earring and both artifacts began to illuminate simultaneously.

"I love you, Diana," Goku muttered just before his body was irresistibly attracted to Vegeta's levitating and flying towards one another and as they combined? Well, they created a super-power force so strong it rivaled Trigon's arrival almost equally.

The light generated from Trigon's portal was a deep crimson negative electricity whilst the illumination from Vegito's creation was a shallow white positive energy; the resulting explosion of pure light shrouded the entire desert in blinding power.

Superman ripped his cape off and cracked his knuckles, "Game time, win or lose, black or white, good or evil," he smiled for a moment as his clear Ki aura exploded around him, "I've never played this game with the odds so stacked against us."

Diana charged her own, dimmer, thinner Ki aura strengthening her blade and shield as well, "This is no longer a game of good versus evil, this is about survival."

Once the light and smoke dispersed, a massive portal was visible to all, nearly twenty-feet in radius; on the opposing side, a man stood with hair designed as a Super Saiyan but, raven black like an ordinary person, a blue Gi was wrapped firmly around an orange under-armor with white fighting-tape wrapped around his wrists and knuckles rather than the gloves he sported the last time.

Trunks and Goten immediately charged their energies, transforming into Level 2 Super Saiyans whilst Piccolo removed his weighted gear, charging his own energy and stepping into a fighting stance.

The portal floated for a moment without any sign of life but, the heroes stood at the ready regardless. Bruce narrowed his eyes behind his faceplate, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly thousands of demons, each looking of different shape and size, flew from the portal sniffing out any life in the area. Some vultures flying nearby were immediately vaporized as the demons flew forth.

"Attack!" Diana shouted as she and numerous other heroes flew into the air, cleaving and blasting away at the invading demons.

Vegito stood still, not moving a muscle, staring directly into the center of the portal, his thoughts were broken by a hand on his shoulder, "You want to help with the first wave or?" Superman was being precautious as usual knowing full well that even Base Vegito could wipe out every demon on the field with a single thought.

"Why go for the fishes?" Clark was taken slightly aback by hearing both voices intertwined in such a unique way, "When I could have the whole damn ocean."

Goten and Trunks fought as a team, Trunks dicing through demons with his enhanced blade and Goten using rapid fire Ki blasts to eliminate enemies from long distance; several demons tried to gang up on the duo, however; they simply shouted and charged their sparking Ki aura's which turned the entire horde to smoke.

Piccolo easily dipped and weaved in-between attacks as demons tried desperately to injure him, he ducked underneath a sword slash and kicked the attacker through his crotch and up his body splitting his smoky body in two before dispersing. The Namekian began firing randomly in all directions small Ki Grenades that surrounded his attacking demons and once there were over two dozen orbs floating around them, he pulled his hands together as all the orbs came imploding inwards striking unsuspecting demons and turning the majority of his surrounding enemies to smoke.

Bruce had upgraded his Hellbat suit in any way conceivable, the armors inner layer was weaved with dwarf-star material, stronger and lighter than steel, whilst the outer layer was composed of an Apocalyptic metal strong enough to take direct punches from Superman and Darkseid themselves. With the upgrades, however; Bruce acquired an ample amount of Katchin whilst gathering Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo, using this he strengthened his armor ten-fold and increased destructive capacity. He fired rapid fired missiles in multiple directions destroying dozens of demons at a time; a crimson blade from his gauntlet extending half a foot.

Diana slammed her shield into a demon's skull dispersing him as she spun around to roundhouse another attempting to attack from behind; she sliced and diced through enemies with ease as she narrowed her gaze towards the portal, "I can feel him; he's coming now," she spun and defended against a strike from an ogre-like demon.

The sparking portal vibrated dispersing the sandy ground beneath it to the bedrock, the glow within was brighter than it had ever been, a shadow began to form as if some humanoid body was coming through from the other side.

Vegito glared at the portal, cracking a smile as he watched the figure get closer and closer to the portal, inch by inch the titillating suspense, nearly distracted the fighters from annihilating the demons. As the figure stepped through the portal, a sudden pressure enveloped all of them, not significantly enough to matter but, they all felt the immense power suddenly surging through the air. Raw and unfiltered power the likes of which no normal human could comprehend; his hove touched the ground and to everyone's surprise, there was no loud boom to intimidate. The figure simply stepped through as an eight-foot tall man with crimson red skin and four glowing eyes, antlers that extended nearly a foot above his head, and two muscular arms with razor-sharp claws. His gleaming silver armor only covered him from the waist down to his ankles, the rest was exposed crimson flesh with nothing but black tattoos across his chest and back.

He snorted with pressured steam bursting from his nostrils, **"You all should bow before a God."**

"We prefer standing," Clark deadpanned completely serious whilst crossing his arms. They looked around for a moment and noticed that everyone had stopped fighting, the demons floated passively as Trigon entered the dimension. As he did so, a negative energy of sorts waved through the desert rotting even the sand to ashes and turning the sky around him a blood red shade.

" **I've experienced infinite realities such as this one, although; a Chi user in this Universe is quite a rarity,"** Trigon stepped forwards through the sand **, "You've been preparing for me, you've been waiting for me, you are so sure you can kill me,"** He continued walking until he was face to face with Vegito as Clark slipped into a fighting stance, **"Well, here I am."**

Vegito smiled, "Here? No, you're not here. Well you won't be anyways."

Trigon raised a brow and turned on a heal where Elder Kai nearly defecated in his pants, he used his Supreme Kai magic to instantly teleport both Vegito and Trigon away.

Clark looked around as the demons began their assault once more; releasing a breath he motioned to the Elder, "Now all we have to do is have faith in Vegito."

Elder Kai closed his eyes and whipped a drop of sweat from his temple, "Don't be so sure, this could end very badly…"

…

Trigon barely blinked before noticing his surroundings had changed completely, **"Damn Kai and their insipid magic,"** he gazed around at his surroundings, complete void, nothing but white nothingness in every direction aside from down which is the ground he stood on, **"You do understand I can teleport from here whenever I please, don't you?"**

"Of course," Vegito smirked, "So can I, but neither of us is going anywhere."

Trigon snorted once again blowing steam from his nose, **"Are you challenging me to a one versus one, you didn't bring any help?"**

"Just you and me."

" **Your counterpart, the one with the white fur, he had tons of his friends fight me, his son, his granddaughter,** _ **but I slaughtered them all in seconds."**_

Vegito snapped, his aura exploded into a golden rage unleashing his full Level 2 power with sparking electric aura to boot; as he moved at super speeds his body gained a golden sparking similar to Barry's speed force lightning trailing behind him, channeling his Super Saiyan Ki through his limbs to move faster. Dashing forwards Vegito leaped and struck Trigon square in the jaw, the demon didn't flinch, however the ground beneath them cracked and shattered forming a small crater.

" **If you are going to waste my time, I will just kill you now and return to my conquest,"** Trigon didn't even move to attack even while Vegito was wide-open for a counter, the Saiyan dipped backwards summersaulting to a distance.

"Fine then, guess I'll give it my all off the bat," Vegito clenched his fist, tightened his jaw, and allowed his Godly Ki to flow freely through his body. A turquoise glow engulfed him and surrounded him, as he shouted intensely the glow dispersed leaving Vegito with neon blue hair and aura, "Say hello to Vegito Blue!"

" **Amusing nicknames,"** he gazed down at his palms clenching them and watching his crimson electricity cackle down his arm, **"It won't save you."**

"Full power!" Vegito shouted expanding his aura and sending strong wind currents in every direction but, only barely even catching his enemies attention. The Saiyan-Fusion sprinted forwards at super speeds, this time with blue lightning trailing him, sending punches and kicks at Trigon whom took them all without moving a single muscle. He didn't dodge, flinch, yawn, or even seem discomforted; until suddenly faster than even Vegito could track, he was backhanded sending him onto his back skidding to a halt.

"Jeez," Vegito held his face in minor pain, "his speed is insane!"

" **You will never even hurt me at that level, let alone kill me."**

"KaioKen!" Vegito tightened all of the muscles in his body as his Ki levels skyrocketed to new heights, "Times 50!" He exploded forth with a new crimson aura enveloping his Godly turquoise one, Trigon finally felt kinetic energy building in the form of his own red lightning trailing behind him as he moved forwards so fast Vegito almost lost sight of him. He appeared suddenly colliding with the Saiyan's unprepared fist, the resulting force nearly shattered his arm and sent him flying through the Time Chamber entrance destroying the building entirely.

Trigon floated down in front of the wreckage of the Chamber, **"You don't stand a chance against me, I am have already predicted that you would be betrayed by your own friends and I was right!"**

The entire building completely disintegrated as Vegito shouted and charged his aura which engulfed everything around him, "Times 75!" The red got darker and the movement got faster but, nothing was good enough. He sent a combination followed by a roundhouse kick to the neck which did nothing to even strain Trigon. He countered by catching one of Vegito's punches and squeezing his fist until he heard cracking sounds which made him flash a sinister smile.

"T-Times 100!" His strength, durability, and speed increased just enough for him break Trigon's grip and retreat backwards holding his hand in other palm feeling it out and taking deep breaths to maintain the KaioKen.

" **I feel neglected; show me your full power now you Saiyan rat!"** Trigon punched his palm in anger as hellfire ignited in his hands.

"Fine!" Vegito floated backwards and charged his Blue aura to his maximum before stacking KaioKen on top, "KaioKen Times 200!" His aura exploded turning everything for thousands of miles a shade of red as sparking raw energy burst forth from his aura and carved trenches in the ground around them. As he shouted with all of his might, the ground beneath them began to shake as the entire Time Chamber could physically feel the vibrations; Vegito allowed his anger to rise, letting it simmer with hate, the people he's killed, the Universes he's decimated! In seconds, a deep violet-purple aura engulfed the crimson aura surrounding his God aura, the three colors were intense as the Saiyan's strength, speed, durability all increased at exponential levels. With the Berserker Boost from Vegeta, the Vegito's muscles grew as well, becoming thicker and more prominent, "The only God in this Universe is me and you **WILL** worship!" the Saiyan's voice echoed as all of reality could feel his power grinding against the fabric of space and time.

Vegito vanished but, before Trigon could look for him, he returned with a sparking fist aimed straight for Trigon's head. For the first time, Vegito's attack sent Trigon flying through the air; he dug his demonic claws into the ground, creating five small lines in the concrete as he stopped his momentum. From behind he barely noticed Vegito's foot roundhouse him in the nose without warning, sending him bouncing on the ground miles away, each connection creating a crater in the ground. Vegito followed suit, charging his aura and flying close to the ground, catching up and throwing a lose haymaker to Trigon's face as he was pushed further into the ground.

Trigon stood in a pile of rubble, tossing boulders off of him and looking towards his approaching opponent, speed was irrelevant to him, he could see Vegito's sparking movements regardless. The Saiyan came in with a right hook which Trigon weaved his way out of, followed by a spinning roundhouse kick blocked by the demons forearm, almost effortlessly. The shockwave from such collisions shook the entire dimension itself.

…

Diana and Clark were back to back, Diana cleaving and slicing while Clark shot beams of heat from his eyes followed by the occasional Ki orb; the demons were being pushed back but, suddenly even more came pouring out of the portal.

"We need to shut that portal down somehow!" Diana shouted as she launched her mystical blade into the skull of a random demon, "This'll never end otherwise!"

Clark threw a punch the evaporated a demon and sent a shockwave annihilating half of an entire horde; the following unknown shockwave shook the entire Earth briefly as everyone noticed and nearly stopped their battles to regard the shaking.

"Was that you?" Diana shouted dodging an attack.

"I wish," Clark mumbled as he felt Vegito and Trigon's energy duking it out in the Time Chamber; Elder Kai approached the battle field from the ground, not participating in the fight itself but still observing.

"That doesn't feel good at all, no sir," He used his Omniscient vision to observe the fight first hand, "Not. At. All."

…

Trigon and Vegito moved across the dimensions at super-speeds, red lightning trailing ahead of blue lightning, the blue trail never quite catching up other than the occasional collision. They finally stood still meeting at a single point, their fists connected shattering a hole through space/time where the demons and the battlefield could be seen once again.

They vanished, fighting at unimaginable speeds and connecting at octillions of times faster than the speed of light; Trigon never lost his grin as he effortlessly combated his weaker opponent. The demon dodged a hook-jab combination and sent an ab crushing knee to the stomach sending blood from Vegito's lungs to splatter across the eggshell white scenery.

" **If you forced me to use even an arbitrary percentage of my power, I would be surprised,"** Trigon grabbed Vegito by his head and held his hand out shattering a hole through the dimensional barrier leading to the battlefield; he tossed Vegito upwards before punching him with so much force the Saiyan flew through the hole and into the horde of demons.

The flying beasts made a path for the fight as Trigon followed Vegito through the portal; they all saw it, almost in slow motion, Vegito with blood spitting from his mouth flying through the air above them. It wasn't long before Trigon flew in and shattered yet another hole in space/time before grabbing and tossing Vegito through it and back into the Time Chamber.

"Did we just see…?" Diana started almost ignoring the demons around her, "Vegito losing?"

…

Vegito's eyes snapped open as he used instant transmission to teleport to a higher altitude with an energy orb charging between his palms, "Final Kamehameha!" An orb of blue formed layered with a crimson aura added to a small spark of violet lightning cackling around the attack; he thrusted his palms forwards firing the beam as it approached the devil himself and exploded with enough force to annihilate dozens of Universes on contact.

The raw power exploded around Trigon decimating the surrounding landscape, turning ground into ash as Vegito exhaled deeply, taking deep breaths to recover from the 200X boost. His rage subsided almost completely, the berserker mode dispersed as did his KaioKen; his Godly Blue form barely withstood the strain but, maintained nicely.

Vegito floated to the ground in exhaustion, the smoke from his blast ominously hid the results of his attack. Vegito couldn't sense Trigon considering the demon didn't use Ki but, he could most definitely feel the intense negative energy flowing outwards from the area. The smoke dispersed instantly leaving Trigon standing in the same place he had been moments ago. Ash had landed on him, coating his shoulders in it as he casually overlooked his body and dusted the ash from his body, **"You really haven't a clue with whom your dealing, do you?"**

Vegito was dumbfounded as he reverted to his Base Form, "N-No way!"

Trigon took a few steps forwards and smiled, **"I'll let you in on an inside joke of mine,"** his malevolent grin spread across his face widely, **"I have yet to use more than 1 percent of my full power."**

Vegito was surprised to say the least but, he wasn't afraid, he looked down at the ground and smiled brightly, **"Anything humorous that you'd like to share?"**

"Yea actually," Vegito looked up just as he was rubbing his wounds and strained limbs, "The prophecy you made, about only a White God being able to defeat you?"

Trigon raised a brow and took a single confused step back.

"That power you feared so much?" He looked Trigon dead in all four of his eyes, "That power is inside me!"

Trigon's face contorted into one of anger and confusion before becoming genuinely afraid for Vegito's energy began to shift and warp, "You won round one, Trigon, I'll give you that but let's see who takes round two, shall we?"

White lightning surged throughout the Chamber and suddenly, all was not completely lost.

…

This chapter is a bit short but, no worries! I can assure you this will be a long battle that you will never forget! (Until you're 30 and you don't remember what FanFiction even is) XD

Review, Review, and uhhhh, oh yea, REVIEW.

And always remember, Stay Awesome Gotham!


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own DC, DB, or any characters affiliated.

If you have any questions about the story, characters, plot, or future of this project, just leave a like and review your question! I'll respond with your name followed by the question and answer in the same review section!

Chapter 37: God Versus Satan

…

 **Room of Spirit and Time**

Vegito huffed, taking a deep breath after having exhausted himself trying only to scratch Trigon but, to no avail. The demon stood passively, waiting for the fusion's next move but, after the 'White God' was mentioned he was most definitely on guard.

"I see that got your attention," Vegito smiled and whipped a drop of dry blood from his lower lip.

" **How do you know of that? I demand you tell me NOW!"** Trigon stood in the same position aside from his muscles and body surging with tension as anger boiled inside of him; the surrounding area was crushed under the pressure of his aura, rubble pounded into dust with one simple discharge of Trigon's intense energy.

Vegito was unaffected by this, staring out at his opponent with the same grin on his face, "I know a guy who knows a guy," he said boldly, "Someone from your past."

Trigon thought only for a moment as he relaxed slowly, **"Yes, I know now, that petulant Kai informed you."**

"Just before I got back to Earth and you turned my friends against me," Vegito's smirk faded immediately, "Thanks for that by the way."

" **And you truly believe you hold that power inside of you?"** Trigon smiled tilting his head back, beginning to laugh whole-heartedly now, **"Please, elaborate,"** his laughter subsided and he almost needed to wipe a tear from one of his many eyes because of it.

"Why tell you anything? When I can just show you…" Vegito tightened his muscles and spread his feet out to shoulder-length, his muscles exploded quickly with a surge of Heavenly Ki pouring through them, the tension in the air shifted and Trigon knew what was coming.

" **No, it cannot be, you cannot be here!"** Trigon stepped back once again, only this time in terror; he was overwhelmed with nostalgia and confusion, how could _he_ have _this_ power? A power that hasn't been seen since the beginning of time itself is suddenly in some low-class Saiyan trash? The original White God was a warrior of unparalleled strength and near omnipotent power, yet, this sorry excuse for a Saiyan has unlocked that transformation? Trigon considered this impossible until he witnessed it first-hand.

Vegito's eyes shifted to a platinum shade, his hair became pure silver also growing slightly, his muscles tightened and contracted becoming denser, and finally the bright-silver lining ran down his arms, legs, and back finally connecting together to form the Omni symbol on his chest with both brackets in place across it, although; it was completely covered by his blue Gi and orange under-armor. His body sparked with white lightning, spreading across his aura and his body, his eyes stared directly into Trigon's as the demon stood his ground with an enraged tone.

" **Fine, no matter, even Zeno's attack-dog is no match for me!"** Trigon's arms bulked up, growing in size and density; his eyes began glowing a powerful crimson while his body surged with an abnormal amount of intense power. From his four devilish eyes, a crimson beam of infinite power shot forth towards the White God, whom dodged by vanishing completely. The beam carved a trench across the ground for thousands of miles, several massive explosions followed its trajectory until it eventually dissipated into the void.

He reconstituted behind Trigon, using teleportation of course, and side-kicked his opponent directly in the center of the spine. The force was enough to send Trigon tumbling forwards, however; it wasn't nearly as much power as he had expected. He pulled himself to his feet and stared Vegito down, **"Don't go easy on me you whelp, I don't need your charity!"**

Vegito raised a brow, he wasn't holding back at all to be frank, he certainly wasn't using all of his maximum power but, he was in no way 'going easy'. The White God allowed his white lightning to cackle around his body, zooming towards Trigon at his top running speed and preparing for a combination attack.

From Trigon's perspective though, he was running in slow motion, **"Peculiar,"** He noted, using his own red lightning to move around Vegito, chopping him in the neck with enough force to kill even Beerus the Destroyer himself. Vegito bounced off the ground and into the air where Trigon once again pummeled him, punching him repeatedly in the stomach and chest area. Finally, the demon roundhouse kicked Vegito face-first into the ground digging a trench with his head.

" **Cease this foolishness, White God, show me your reality shaping power!"**

Vegito pulled his face from the dirt and shook his glowing white head of hair, "What?" he never knew he could warp reality, but, he does know one trick he can use, "Time…" The Saiyan crossed his arms forming an 'X' sign, "SKIP!"

The entire Time Chamber froze, the background became a shattered mirror and Trigon froze in place as well; Vegito flew forwards at amazing speeds, aiming a single fist for Trigon's gut. Just as his knuckles reached skin, he felt his arm grappled by something with insane strength nearly crushing it, "Agh!" Trigon lifted Vegito up to eye level.

The space around them hadn't changed, Time Skip was still in affect but, it simply wasn't working.

" **This cannot be, the White God should know that I reign from a higher dimension than time itself; this inane ability cannot affect me!"** He manhandled Vegito like a ragdoll, slamming his body into the ground multiple times before throwing him directly upwards and firing a single red beam at his opponent.

A silver Ki Shield formed just before the beam hit causing a massive explosion of untold power, shaking the Time Chamber intensely while also shattering Time Skip allowing the environment to return to normal.

Vegito floated high above the sky, still in a plume of smoke from the explosion, his shield barely managed to hold its own but, he was relatively unharmed. He charged his Ki into his palms and rapid fired a dozen silver beams down towards his enemy shrouding Trigon in one explosion after the next.

The demon-lord raised his arms to guard his face as white-hell rained down around him, they stung his body like a bee would sting a human, he hadn't felt pain in a long time but, it wasn't so surprising that he lost any focus. Vegito time-leapt behind Trigon and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the neck, sending him skidding across the ground on his heels. The Saiyan God flew forwards attacking with super-speed punches across his opponents defending body, each one striking with enough force to tear half the Multiverse apart. Trigon spun around as quickly as he could, Vegito finally struck with all of his strength shattering a hole in space/time and sending Trigon flying into the ground.

The wound in space/time began to heal itself as it should, however; there is only so much force the Chamber could take…

He cupped his hands to his side and huffed quickly, "Divine Kamehameha!" The beam exploded from his palms as twice the size of a truck, silver heavenly aura outlining blue Ki energy as it flew towards the demon himself. Trigon wasn't prepared for the attack, however; he still matched its force with his fist colliding and stalemating the attack. It took only a few seconds for him to strengthen his arm with Chaos Magic, enough raw power to completely disperse the energy attack into an explosion that, quite literally, shook all of existence and reality.

Vegito took a deep breath, coughing from time to time, floating down to the ground and dropping to his knees, "Jeez, that took a lot out of me."

" **I see it now,"** Vegito's eyes snapped open as Trigon stepped from the rubble, **"You are not the true White-God; if you were, my arms would be more than singed by that blast."**

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not the original White God, that guy died billions of years ago fighting Zeno!"

Trigon stopped, turning his head almost in child-like curiosity. His body zoomed from one point to the other, with red lightning streaking behind him, in under a fempto-second as Trigon now held his opponent by the Gi.

"H-Hey!" Vegito shouted as Trigon ripped his Gi off revealing his bare-chest but, more importantly, the Omni-symbol.

Just as the demon caught sight of the glowing symbol, his four eyes widened in shock. He smiled brightly for a moment, dropping Vegito to his feet, **"Hehe… Ahaha… AHAAHAH!"** Trigon laughed maniacally and turned around paying no attention to his would-be opponent.

"What're you laughing at this time?!" Vegito shouted in confusion but, Trigon was too consumed by laughter to even answer, the demon fell to his knees and beat the ground with his fist laughing.

"Stop laughing at me RIGHT NOW!" Vegito allowed his silver aura to explode, shooting forwards and kicking Trigon in his bent-over abdomen sending him tumbling across the ground. Vegito leapt through time, appearing behind Trigon and throwing the same kick sending him back from once he came.

Trigon stood, still laughing as Vegito tightened his jaw in anger, "What is so damn funny?!" The Saiyan fired off a silver Ki attack that exploded on the demon's chest but, left no lasting damage and most definitely didn't stop his sinister laughter. Vegito decided to, point blank, rapid fire Ki blasts into Trigon's chest; over and over his blasts were completely ineffective in doing anything besides creating smoke and explosions. As the smoke dissipated and the heat from the combustion died down, Trigon stood unharmed, stepping through the ash with a grin on his face.

"Gonna let me in on your little inside joke?" Vegito chided with irritation.

" **That paranoid fool Zeno! He placed limiters on your power, the true White God power may be inside of you somewhere but, YOU CAN'T ACCESS IT!"** He broke out into laughter once again, slapping his knee as his voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Vegito already knew this, but, he wasn't aware of the fact that only a fully unrestrained White God could finish the job. This angered him, he knew he couldn't unlock those limiters any time soon. Trigon laughed and laughed as if he was minorly embarrassed for being afraid of Vegito, "KaioKen!" a crimson aura exploded outwards enveloping the White God's flowing silver aura.

Trigon turned on his heel trying to spot his opponent, **"Kaio-what?"** Trigon was surprised by suddenly receiving a knee strike to his nose followed by dozens of machine-gun punches to the face, finally, he spun around and struck with all of his force sending his foot straight into his neck.

The demon-lord was pushed back on his heels but, was far from injured, **"So you can increase your power further? Good! It shall make this encounter far more interesting,"** Trigon began walking forwards, as did a KaioKen enveloped Vegito, soon they began running before sprinting at many times faster than light. Reeling back their fists and preparing to connect, and as they did their clash was silent at first. Until suddenly an intense explosion of shockwaves was sent outwards in every direction, upheaving the ground below them in massive building sized chunks.

They stayed connected for a moment, fist for fist, as red chaotic lighting struck white harmonious lightning; until they both vanished, fighting at incalculable speeds. Exchanging blows that could shatter the very fabric of existence, they flew into the air, silver and crimson lighting clashing across an infinite plane of nothingness, creating crater after crater each the size of small cities.

Trigon managed to get a quick jab to Vegito's nose knocking him backwards, as his demonic opponent approached and prepared to strike again, he shouted with all of his might, "Times… 100!" In an instant, his vigorous red aura exploded allowing him to catch Trigon's fist mid swing, "Ugh, finally some leg room!" With his other hand, he sent his punch into the demon's gut actually causing him to back away in pain, clutching his abdomen.

" **Your sudden increases in power surprised me,"** Trigon stood and regained his composure, **"But I assure you it will not happen again."**

"Times 125!" Vegito vanished and kicked Trigon across the face, sending him backwards through the air approaching the ground at the speed of light and colliding with the ground with enough force to shatter a small star. The crater was massive and deep, so deep Vegito couldn't see the bottom of it.

"Whew, maybe I went too far?"

Suddenly, the entire realm of Spirit and Time begun to vibrate, even Vegito whom was floating miles above the ground could feel the shaking causing a slight ringing in his ears.

" **Don't for a single moment believe you've gotten the upper hand,"** Trigon's demonic growl echoed throughout the entire dimensions, seemingly coming from every direction, **"I will now show you what it feels like when Lucifer takes his vengeance on God!"** Trigon floated out of the crater slowly with a thick crimson aura completely surrounding him, lifting small rocks and pebbles up around him with his power growing by the second, **"10 percent should suffice…"**

Vegito slid into a fighting stance before gulping loudly.

…

Diana floated down towards Goten and Trunks having just dealt with a horde of demons herself, she decided to help the duo in their effort to bottle neck the portal. They each fired beams at the demon's seconds after they exited the portal, "They never stop!" Trunks shouted.

Suddenly, a golden ankh flashed into existence obliterating the surrounding demon army with its holy light. From the ankh, Dr. Fate himself floated through, landing next to Diana, Clark, Goten, and Trunks, the latter of who were still firing beams at the portal.

"Your efforts are noble but futile," Fate stepped forwards and stared up at the massive portal, "Trigon has an infinite number of slaves prepared to do his bidding;" Fate turned to Clark and held him by the shoulders, "You must close the portal, by hand if possible."

Superman raised a brow and jabbed his thumb into his chest, "Me? Why me?"

"My magic can activate the spell necessary to close the gateway but, I am not nearly powerful enough to do it alone," He looked back towards the massive portal, "Your ability to manipulate Chi gives you the upper hand!"

Clark backed up and stared above at the portal, "It'll take more than just me," he looked over to Goten and Trunks as they fired their beams, "You two, stop what you're doing, let the others handle it."

As they confusingly ceased fire, a massive horde of demons rushed from the portal meeting missile after missile as Batman flew in and slaughtered dozens of wraith imp scum.

"I need you two to fuse," Clark stated as he looked back up at the gateway, "The two of us together should be able to close it with Fate's magic backing us."

Goten and Trunks nodded, giving each other a familiar glance, they stepped 3 steps away from one another and began.

"Fuuuu…" They moved their arms through the air, much like a dance, "Sion," they turned and allowed their fingers to meet in the middle causing a bright explosion of energy, "HA!"

Diana shrouded her eyes in discomfort, "Everybody in your Universe glows for some reason, jeez," As the light dissipated, Gotenks replaced the two young warriors in his own Level 2 Super Saiyan form.

Lightning sparked around his golden glowing aura, shooting into the sky along with Clark doing the same, "You push from that side and I'll push from this one!" They made it to either side of the portal, noticing it had no physical form to grab on to they backed away in confusion for a moment.

Dr. Fate floated into the air with a massive golden ankh forming behind him, he cast a spell that caused golden energy to explode outwards and wrap itself around the portal becoming a solid chain-like material, "Now is your chance!" He shouted desperately.

Superman gripped the golden chain and pushed with all of his physical strength, exerting a clear powerful aura that burst around his body as his muscles strained. Gotenks charged his Ki into his arm and allowed the golden lightning to focus into his arms, pushing on the chain with every ounce of Ki left in his body.

The massive portal slowly closed, shortening the number of soldiers that were capable of entering this dimension, "Its working!" Diana shouted.

She looked towards Fate whom was already having trouble maintaining his spell being approached by a group of demons, "Oh no you don't…" Diana whispered to herself, dashing across the battle field and cleaving through them like butter.

One ogre like demon came from behind holding a massive battle axe came down on Diana whom barely managed to dodge to the side avoiding the massive slice; As she kicked the ogre away, ten more just like it surrounded her as did multiple flying wraiths. She was prepared to fight them all but, wasn't sure of victory. There were now dozens of soldiers, demons, wraiths, and ogres surrounding her, chopping through one would spawn two more. Her hair had slipped in front of her eyes, blood dripped from multiple small cuts across her face, she was becoming overwhelmed.

Surprisingly, a flash of blue Ki energy exploded from seemingly nowhere obliterating the hordes in an instant, from the sky an object of immense speed quickly made landfall, dispersing the sand in the area and shrouding the battlefield in a sandy haze.

The figure stood, turning around and offering his hand to Diana whom, was completely baffled by the warrior who saved her, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Diana grabbed her sword and plunged it into the earth, using it to push herself up and disregarding her savior's hand; she brushed her hair out from in front of her eyes but, couldn't make out the person in front of her due to the sandy fog, "Who are you?"

"From what the Elder-Kai tells me, you must be a friend of my fathers," an ogre beast came from behind and lifted a ten-foot-thick stone hammer above his head, "excuse me for a moment," he noted, turning around in a quick flash and catching the stone mallet as it slammed into his palm. He swiftly dropped his weight and spun around with his leg extended outward kicking the ogres legs out from underneath him. Once flat on his ass, the warrior leapt into the air and straddled the beast, sending a single punch through his chest dispersing him as a mass of green smoke.

The man dusted off his white button-up business shirt and long black dress pants, "Sorry about that, my name is Son Gohan, I'm Goku's first son," he gave her a smile and she could see it, his innocence, his ability to flip from dangerous to gentle on a dime, his eyes, his short spiked black hair, he was definitely Goku's son.

"Goku told us all you were dead," She approached him closer, "How could you be here?"

He pointed above himself towards a small golden ring floating half-a-foot above his head, "I am dead, but, the Gods in my Universe asked for a personal favor that allows me to return to the living world for 24 hours," He looked upwards and his face became serious, noticing Gotenks and Superman barely being able to move the gate let alone close it, "Let me help them out with that, if you'd excuse me," he nodded to her and a powerful clear aura launched him into the air at massively hypersonic speeds, reaching the uppermost tip of the portal in seconds.

Once he could see everything from above, he tightened his fists as his transparent aura expanded around him, his power increasing by the second.

Piccolo's eyes darted over at his former apprentice, "G-Gohan?" He stuttered as he caught sight of his old friend.

Gohan powered up further, transforming into a Level 3 Super Saiyan near instantly, "I haven't ignored my training in the after-life, I'm just as strong as I've ever been!" He shouted louder as his long flowing golden hair swayed with his movement, he plunged his fingers into the mystic chain and pushed with all of his strength, "Haaa!"

With all three titans of strength pushing against the portal, it began to close slowly, becoming smaller and smaller, shrinking down to the size of the average suburban house, "We almost got it!" Gotenks shouted exerting so much Ki his body was forced into his Level 4 state, the crimson fur coated his arms and chest area.

Gohan nodded, "Might as well go all out too!" His muscles expanded quickly as a golden aura exploded around him, his button-up shirt was torn to shreds by the expansion of his muscles as all of his skin aside from his abdomen and pectoral area became layered with crimson fur, "Super Saiyan 4!" Gohan charged his golden Ki to its maximum and pushed down on the portal.

Batman stood in front of the shrinking gate-way, firing missiles at the few demons that could fit through the portal, "This is a little too easy," Bruce shouted as the portal was suddenly closed completely.

Level 4 Gohan, Level 4 Gotenks, and a KaioKen enhanced Superman all cupped their hands together keeping the portal from expanding with raw strength alone.

"Not sure, how long, we can keep this up!" Gotenks shouted as all three of them exploded with insane Ki energy swirling around them as one massive aura trying desperately to contain the portal.

…

Vegito dipped to the right avoiding a beam of crimson chaos energy, vanishing in an instant, the Saiyan appeared behind Trigon sending rapid-fire jabs into his back before instantly transmission away. The demon spun around firing a beam of energy from his eyes once again, this time meeting Vegito's silver Ki beam. The raw energy collided and exploded with a shockwave spreading outwards disturbing sand dunes for miles, they beam struggled for a moment or two before Trigon growled and amped his energy thickening his beam and overpowering Vegito's blast. The chaos magic struck Vegito in the chest propelling him backwards into the ground upheaving boulders with his landing, "Damn, that hurt," he stood to his feet as Trigon wasted no time, stepping towards Vegito ominously.

"KaioKen Times 200!" Vegito's platinum aura exploded outward and surrounded him as a thick layer of crimson rose above his heavenly aura; Vegito flew forwards throwing a jab just barely side-stepped as Trigon spun and backhanded the Saiyan through the air.

Trigon floated forwards before landing just feet from Vegito's body, face down on the ground, Trigon gripped Vegito by his skull and lifted him above his head, **"An unfortunate disappointment; I thought I might have to actually try to kill you,"** He spun around at super-speeds releasing Vegito and hurtling him through the air so that Trigon could teleport above the battlefield and meet Vegito's momentum with an elbow to back of the spine, releasing a sinister cracking noise. Vegito spat blood from his mouth, draping over his lips and spilling down his chin; he tried to stand up but, ended up falling to one knee.

" **I guess you're finished then? I'll end it quickly as a gift for being the strongest warrior I've come across in millennia,"** Crimson lightning sparked down his fist as he tightened it.

"No…" Vegito murmured, "Not just yet…" He pushed himself to his feet, gripping his fighting tape from his left knuckle and ripping it off, "I've got one last trick…" His Heavenly Ki exploded around him quickly enveloped by a crimson blaze surrounding it, "Times… **300**!" Every muscle in Vegito's body strained intensely, veins popped from his under his skin, steam poured off of his body uncontrollably, the crimson energy completely immersed his body extending upwards. Vegito allowed every tiny ounce of his energy flow through his body and into his left hand, his Super Saiyan Ki, God Ki, Heavenly Ki, the KaioKen, and every bit of will power both Goku and Vegeta sported all condensing on a single point.

Vegeta stepped forwards, his left hand glowing brighter than the sun clutching into a fist, "I'll finish you off, my final move, my most powerful attack!"

" **Bring it, give me everything Son Goku,"** Vegito began sprinting towards his demonic opponent, reeling his left fist back, just as he approached he let lose his blazing strike.

" _Almighty God Dragonfist Times 300!"_ From Vegito's fist emerged a massive silver dragon resembling the God of Dragons that was summoned months ago to revive Goku; The dragon had an intense aura that struck Trigon dead center in the chest. The demon dug his heels into the ground and caught the dragon by its head, the force pushed him back for miles and the searing heavenly energy burned his skin intensely causing him to growl in pain. The dragon forced him into a building resulting in a massive silver explosion of intense power nearly 300 times that of its original force. The raw energy inside the explosion could shred countless Universes at once, engulfing the time chamber in smoke and light; Vegito floated downwards, landing quickly and finally resting for a moment, he reverted to Base Form hoping the battle would finally be over.

" **My skin hasn't been pierced by anyone in battle for over 420,000 years; consider yourself an anomaly of sorts,"** He felt his burning chest as Vegito backed away slowly realizing he'd used his trump card already and his enemy is still standing.

"Multi-Form!" Vegito shouted as his Blue Godly energy exploded around him and his four clones each one identical to the other; "Four Witches Technique!" They all shouted at once, Trigon allowed himself to be surrounded completely as each Vegito sprouted two extra arms and formed triangular shapes in each of their hands.

"Shin Ki Ko HO!" They all shouted each one firing their own Tri-Beam at once from every direction, the magnitude of the explosion was condensed and neutralized as Trigon's chaos magic spread across the battle field, **"I am finished with your foolish tricks and abilities,"** He stepped forwards as all four Vegito's attacked at once, throwing combinations and every type of attack they could think of but, one by one, they were dismantled. Trigon grabbed one Vegito's fist and shattered it with a single squeeze before using him as a blunt object to beat another clone with until his arm was ripped off, bloody and broken. Two Vegito's left, they decided it was best if they merged back into one slowly fading into one another, the other dead counterparts faded away as well, returning to the original Vegito.

Vegito backed away and charged all of his left-over Ki, he flew through the Levels of Super Saiyan and eventually ended up at Level 4, with crimson fur and long maroon hair to boot. He charged an unstable golden aura that shook the entire dimension, shattering the boundaries of space and time. Super Saiyan 4 Vegito won't last long, Trigon approached and Vegito reacted by vanishing via teleportation.

He hid for a moment, light years away, "Maybe a spirit bomb?" he asked himself, "No, he'd see that coming a mile away…"

Suddenly, a massive demonic hand wrapped itself around Vegito's head and slammed it into the ground, **"No matter which form you take, I am always going to be more powerful than you!"**

Vegito rapid fired yellow Ki blasts into Trigon's chest at such a pace it eventually overwhelmed him enough to drop Vegito from his grasp, "Final Kamehameha!" He launched the attack into Trigon's gut pushing him back a good distance but, it failed to stop him.

In an instant, Trigon appeared behind Vegito with a sinister grin splayed across his face; he sent a Universe shattering fist into the Saiyan-Fusions back watching the warrior gasp for breath as the pain seared through his spine, sinister cracking echoed through the Time Chamber as Vegito was finally broken.

Landing on the ground in a heap and gasping for breath, Vegito looked around, trying desperately to think of any solution he could possibly consider but, that dream was shattered as Vegito watched Trigon look down on him, leaning in so that they could hear each other, **"Never forget, I am the strongest being in the Multiverse!"** his demonic voice growled before Trigon grabbed Vegito's shattered body and sliced a hole through time/space. He leapt through it, landing on the shifting sand with Vegito's head in his demonic grip.

Diana, Clark, Gotenks, Gohan, Piccolo, Bruce, and Fate managed to gasp as he looked up in horror, with Trigon standing above them with a bloody, beaten, and broken Vegito hanging from his grip on the Saiyans skull, **"Look at your hero,"** he stated with his natural demonic growl. Diana dropped her blade to the ground and cupped her hands around her mouth, tears prepared to stream down her cheeks.

" **This man is no God… He is nothing!"** Trigon raised Vegito up for everyone to see his broken body, **"The era of Saiyans protecting this Universe is over!"**

The demons around the stopped and knelt down to hear Trigon's words just as Piccolo and Bruce prepared to attack, "Shoot that thing, now!" Dozens of missiles and a barrage of Ki blasts each one making direct contact with the demon's body, but did absolutely no damage, **"Nice try,"** He sped off, red lightning trailing him at near infinite speeds, he appeared directly in front of the Elder Kai, still holding his prize by the neck.

" **Elder Kai,"** Trigon begun, holding Vegito up as the Kaio backed away in absolute terror, **"You thought that you could defeat me…"** Trigon pulled Vegito's hair back revealing a beaten and bloody face, **"With this?"** He motioned back up at the Kai whom gulped loudly and backed away.

"I-I made a m-mistake," The Kai quivered and backed away further until his back was against the wall

" **Yes… a costly one,"** Trigon's body surged with demonic energy, red lightning trailed him as he appeared a top a large sand dune. He gripped Vegito by one wrist and did the same to the other, pulling in opposite directions, the Saiyan shouted in pure agony as the searing pain filled his entire body. Chaos magic spread like lightning across Vegito's body as Trigon pulled harder, suddenly, a bright blood red flash of light engulfed the area as Vegito was split in two.

Goku and Vegeta now hung, helplessly in either of Trigon's hands.

…

I spent all day writing this chapter, hope you enjoyed it!

If there are grammatical issues somewhere along the line, they will be fixed shortly.

Review, Review, and Review!

Stay Awesome Gotham


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own DC, DB, or any characters/ideas affiliated.

Chapter 38: Faces of Torment

Gohan, Gotenks, and Superman felt helpless as Trigon ripped their mightiest warrior to shreds in front of their very eyes; clasping the portal closed as tight as they could, they watched the Chaos Magic tear the Potara fusion apart with brute strength, something not even considered as possible.

Goku and Vegeta hung beaten and broken from either of Trigon's demonic claws, the Kaioshin Potara earrings hanging from their lobes turned a sickening black before fading into dust, **"Just as the Greek God Zeus split mortals in two for fear of their combined might,"** Trigon kicked sand up as he strolled down a dune dragging the fallen heroes behind him, **"I have ripped these mortals apart for each of them deserves their own ever-lasting damnation!"**

Wonder Woman closed her eyes as a tear slipped from her iris, "You, demon, will fall today, I assure you of that!" She grabbed her discarded sword and raised it up to eye level charging at her opponent with every ounce of courage and strength she had left; her sword passed through him as if he weren't even there.

" **It is not your destiny to die today, but, it is theirs,"** The demon held Goku and Vegeta up high preparing to end their lives with a single glare, however; he was interrupted by a furious roar of some kind.

Gotenks charged his golden Level 4 aura, allowing it to glitter and spark across his body; his shouting caught everyone's attention as he abandoned his position grasping the portal leaving Gohan and Superman to do so on their own.

"Gotenks WAIT!" Gohan shouted now using every ounce of his strength to keep the portal closed alongside Clark; Gotenks didn't heed his half-brothers warning, channeling all of his Super Saiyan 4 energy into his left fist flying towards Trigon with tears dispersing behind him.

Being immune to time, Trigon saw this attack coming far sooner than anyone else could; He dropped Goku and Vegeta to his feet and stepped forwards, not even bothering to raise his arms in defense.

"Raging Dragonfist!" His punch slammed dead into Trigon's chest, the reverberations from such an attack in such an uncontrolled form shook the entire Galaxy around them vigorously.

Distant planets light years away began to shake apart, the shockwaves literally carving through the celestial masses; nothing was safe as soon stars themselves began to implode due to nuclear fusion becoming dangerously unstable, thousands of supernovas vaporized even more planets around them. The shockwaves eventually subsided slowly, however; the damage was insignificant to the unholy negative demonic energy that expanded faster and further than Gotenks' shockwave, it too did severe damage to the Universe turning any and all life in its way too stone.

Back on Earth, heroes aside from Gohan and Superman fell to the ground as the rocking was unbearable, but; what followed was horrifying. The force from the attack had caused the mounds of sand beneath them to cloud up around the two, shrouding the result of the attack from the outside spectators. From within the smoke came a bloodcurdling shriek of pain that filled the ears of everyone around them, they cringed momentarily before the sand cleared.

Gotenks was on his knees, clutching his twisted and mangled wrist, his fingers were crushed and his arm had been crunched in the wrong direction. Trigon stepped forwards grabbing Gotenks by the end of his hair and dragging him along the sand with a sickening grin on his face, **"This is the fate of all who oppose me; your end is nigh, your future is null, give up peacefully and I will simply erase this Universe with mercy."**

Gohan looked to Superman, who was struggling not to attempt what Gotenks had just failed to do, he noticed the man's powerful aura and potential and it reminded Gohan much of himself when he was younger, "You hold this, I'm going to try something."

Superman's eyes went wide with insanity, "Are you out of your mind? Didn't you see what just-"

"Trust me," Gohan said with a smile, "I just want to try something."

"If you leave, this portal will open and all hell will break loose again!" Clark reminded him but, Gohan simply winked.

"Give it your all, you can hold it," He released his grip as Superman suddenly felt the force of a billion black holes attempting to escape through his fingertips.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES 100!" Superman shouted through his grinding teeth as his crimson aura exploded, the portal shrank folding itself back into his hands for the time being; Superman's veins popped as his muscles bulged out of his skin-tight costume, ripping the Nano-tech fabric slightly, he wasn't too sure for how long he could push himself this way. Gohan floated down to Trigon, landing on the ground next to Diana and Bruce who stepped back after catching sight of Goku's son.

His Level 4 form wasn't at all intimidating but, for good faith, the lone Saiyan powered down his aura and allowed his form to revert back into his natural state. Trigon raised a brow at this, **"I've fought versions of you before, is this your insipid 'mystic' form?"**

"No, I lost that years ago, this is just regular old me," Gohan noted frowning up at the beast, "I don't want to fight you; I just wanna talk."

Trigon was surprised to say the least, he looked around at the baffled heroes and back to Gohan, dropping Gotenks and stepping closer until he towered over the half-Saiyan man, **"Speak."**

"I want to know why," Gohan asked glancing around at the devastation, "Why are you doing all of this?"

" **It is my purpose, I don't care why."**

"Well, what do you plan to do after?"

" **There are an infinite number of Universes, therefore; there is no end to my purpose. I will always be this."**

"You don't have to, you could be anything, your powers you could do serious good instead of evil," Gohan's question left the battlefield quiet, waiting for a response for nearly five minutes, Trigon simply stared out at the Saiyan.

" **I am what I am, I'm connected through time and space, I know the future and past of all Universes as I enter them,"** he snorted and turned around facing Wonder Woman and Hellbat pulling Goku and Vegeta to safety, **"I know your distracting me so that your friends can tend to your warriors, and I know that your focusing your energy as we speak to transform into a more powerful Saiyan evolution."**

Gohan didn't blink staring at Trigon's back, the demon wasn't wrong, everything he said was spot on, his energy was nearly gathered completely, he needed to stall for but a few more seconds, "I'm only trying to understand you, and sure I'm preparing for the worst, but if you know my past you know I only want to end things peacefully."

" **I do not,"** Trigon didn't turn around still facing Diana and Bruce as they fed the Saiyans senzu beans, **"For me to continue existing I must feed, to feed this Universe must be drained of all life, I've assimilated 22% of this dimension up until this moment and the longer I exist here the more power I obtain."**

"Let me let you in on a little secret, the bad guy never wins, I've seen the odds piled up against us in ways you couldn't imagine but we always come out on top," Gohan closed his eyes and smiled, "And it's because we're the soldiers who protect the innocent and we don't stop fighting until our last breath!" Gohan's eyes snapped open revealing red irises surrounding his pupil, his muscles bulged and began growing silver fur, his hair grew as well extending down to his lower back in long silver spikes, his aura exploded with a golden flash leaving a crimson sparking electricity flowing around him, "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Piccolo smiled brightly, his first pupil, his first friend, had grown up to be a powerful warrior and a genius strategist, but most importantly, he became a kind person. Aside from that though, Piccolo was dumbfounded that Gohan had been training in heaven, it certainly is possible, however; he didn't peg the studious Gohan as someone who would achieve Super Saiyan 5 of all things.

Gohan charged an intense crimson beam in his cupped hands and fired it as it slammed into Trigon's back and detonated with a massive explosion coupled with a plume of smoke shrouding the battlefield in ash. Gohan wasn't done, he used instant transmission to appear and disappear through-out Trigon's vicinity, coming in at total random to land an impressive round house to the demon's chin. Unlike Gotenks, the strike Gohan sent had even more raw force in it than the Raging Dragonfist but, yielded minimal shockwaves to the surrounding environment.

Trigon barely flinched, digging his hooves into the ground for support, he grabbed Gohan's leg and turned at impressive speeds to slam his back into the ground. An unsuccessful attempt as Gohan instantly teleported from Trigon's grip; the demon smirked and spun around to find the half-Saiyan warrior in a fighting stance not even winded.

…

Goku's body shot upright with a gasp, he took deep breaths for a second as his blurry surroundings came into focus, "What… What happened?"

Diana grabbed his hands and pulled him up to his feet, "I'm glad that you're alright but, the battle is still going and… your plan failed."

Goku looked to his left and noticed the black cloud of smoke but, inside the darkness, he clearly felt his first son's energy at an extremely high level, blinking once or twice he suddenly remembered the events and everything that had happened. Goku sighed deeply and pondered his next option; Vegeta sat up beside them rubbing dry blood from his lip and spitting into the ground, "How humiliating," he chided.

"What happened to the portal?" Goku wondered looking around and searching the area for it. Diana brought his attention back to her, pointing out towards a clearing in the sand where a single man held a bright glowing energy in-between his hands.

Goku stared out at him for a moment as Diana explained, "Superman is holding it closed with brute strength but, I believe he's at his limit, I'll go to help him contain it!"

They nodded to one another as Goku looked back towards the battlefield, the smoke began to lift into the atmosphere leaving both Trigon and Gohan visible; Goku placed two fingers to his forehead as Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder, "Seems like a perfect day to die if you ask me," he stated with a small smile on his face.

They vanished, zipping through space and time at instantaneous speeds but, as they moved to pass Trigon's position and line up with Gohan on the other side, the demonic power house turned on a dime ignoring the laws of physics and slamming his fist into Goku's pelvis. Vegeta flew forwards appearing into view and backflipping to his feet next to Gohan, his aura exploded into an intense turquoise color, enveloping him completely in the power of a Super Saiyan Blue. Goku landed on his back tumbling backwards before gaining a breath back and flipping to his feet clumsily, the pain in his stomach was intense now, he had to force himself to keep from vomiting. The Saiyan powered up as well, becoming a Super Saiyan Blue equal in power and appearance to Vegeta.

" **You think the three of you are capable of stopping me?"**

Goku smirked, "Who said anything about three?"

From the distance, hundreds of miles at least, a purple force made of dimensional energy zipped through the air with infinite speed slashing through Trigon's arm as the demon spun into a defensive stance. Trigon couldn't sense anything nor could he see anything but, he knew who this attack had come from, things are becoming only slightly unpredictable, not enough to matter though. Trigon smiled as his arm regenerated quickly, sealing the gash in seconds.

This distraction gave the three warriors on the sandy battlefield an opportunity to power up simultaneously.

"Kaio-Ken Times 200!"

"Berserker Rage!"

Gohan watched as his father and comrade charged their energies, Trigon turned to them but, before he could act, his neck spun in the direction of Gohan whom had instantly appeared before him, "MASANKO!" from his palms facing outwards in front of his forehead came an intense flash of yellow energy that caused an amazing explosion to engulf the two fighters.

Gohan appeared fifty-feet in the air charging yellow energy in his palms, firing a rapid barrage of energy attacks down at the ground aimed directly for the enemy's position. Suddenly, behind Gohan, a crimson portal shattered the bounds of space and time as a demonic figure exited and brought his fists down on Gohan's back. He hit the ground at speeds faster than light carving a crater with his body and impact alone, standing slowly he dusted the dirt from his fur and brown pants.

Goku and Vegeta appeared suddenly at full power alongside Gohan, smiling now he fired up his own golden sparking aura as they all blasted off together heading straight for the devil's den.

Trigon wasn't amused at this, they appeared in his sights at the same time, each throwing strikes as soon as they arrived. Vegeta and Goku attacked from the front throwing rapid fire jabs at his chest and abdomen, Gohan came from behind and struck with a powerful right-straight to the center of his back. Vegeta and Goku finished off their barrage with two of their strongest punches slamming dead center into Trigon's chest, they glanced upwards noticing that they had done no damage; The demon charged his demonic magic as a crimson aura engulfed his entire body, hellish flames sprung from his skin as his aura exploded out and knocked all three of them back at once.

Goku and Vegeta slammed into the ground making two craters juxtaposed to one another while Gohan was flown through the air slamming into a large dune of sand.

Vegeta stood to his feet, ignoring the pain from the previous attack and charging his violet and turquois aura, "You _will_ learn respect, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" He allowed two orbs of green Ki to form in his palms, charging the energy as he condensed it into a single ball; His arms were outstretched with his hands facing opposite that of the Final Flash.

"Gamma Burst Flash!" From between his palms came an immense beam of untold raw power cutting through the air with its ascension towards Trigon.

"KamehameHA!" Goku fired his trademark beam attack at 200 times its normal power from the palm of his hands as the thick blue energy flew alongside the Gamma Burst from Vegeta.

Finally, Gohan charged his own attack, he powered down into his Base Form condensing all of his Level 5 power into a single point between his hands, outstretching them he shouted, "Super Masanko HA!" The yellow beam fired towards Trigon as well, flying alongside his comrades' beams, the three fighters controlled their Ki expertly in order to combine all three attacks into a green, blue, and yellow energy beam that slammed directly into Trigon exploding with a bolt of infinite power.

As the smoke covered the entire desert around them, Trigon was still alive and well but, distracted enough for yet another dimensional energy attack to cut through the air slicing through Trigon's lower abdomen, the demon tightened his jaw in pain as the wound healed itself instantly.

" **I know you're here, Hitto, show yourself like a true warrior,"** Trigon attempted to sense Hit's energy but, as he searched the vicinity, he sensed dozens, no, hundreds of different energy signatures matching Hit's exactly. As if Hit was everywhere around him but, nowhere at all, a rare technique used by the Universal Assassin no doubt but, this didn't fool Trigon for too long.

From below, another dimensional attack sprung from the sand and attempted to slip right through the demon's skull for the killing blow, however; the target had vanished, in a flash of crimson speed he'd searched the desert finally reappearing before the fighters holding Hit himself in his demonic claws.

Goku tightened his jaw, "Damn it."

Hit wasn't surprised, though he wasn't content with being caught so easily; suddenly his body turned a shade of purple and his physical form began to slip through Trigon's claws landing on the ground below in a crouch. The inter-dimensional demon moved to crush the assassin under his heel but, only crushed sand instead.

Hit appeared beside Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta; "You neglected to inform me this target would be so powerful, Son."

Goku chuckled under his breath, "The more you know," his eyes widened as he grabbed Gohan quickly, "Look out!" they vanished just as a chaotic orb of crimson destruction tore through the landscape with an intense dome of energy.

Reappearing several miles east, Goku rendezvous with Diana and Bruce whom both had been spectating through-out the battle, "What's the status?" Bruce asked as his faceplate slid open.

Goku placed Gohan down and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not looking good, Hit's techniques aren't working as well as I'd hoped and without Vegito we don't have the power to finish him off."

"Can't you fuse with someone else? Or perhaps the Spirit Bomb?" Diana suggested as Hit fought furiously with Trigon in the background. The demon-lord slammed his fist into Hit's face knocking him through several thick dunes of sand.

"Genki-Dama will take too long to charge and fusing with someone weaker than me will only decrease the resulting fighters power," He looked around for a moment before turning back to Diana, "What happened to Gotenks?"

Bruce stepped in, "The Senzu Bean healed his wrist but, it was the last one we had; he should be around here somewhere…"

Meanwhile, Hit turned for a roundhouse kick that was blocked completely by Trigon's forearm; Hit had seen many things in the last thousand years but the monstrous strength this _thing_ had was inconceivable. Trigon quickly grabbed Hit's attacking leg and turned around slamming his body into the bedrock, everything on Earth shook as the sheer force of the blow was enough to shatter the Moon above them.

Hellbat and Wonder Woman nearly shed a tear staring up as the celestial mass shook to pieces, thousands of meteors rained down upon the Earth some big and some small enough to burn up in the atmosphere, however; they were lucky enough that none of the asteroids were big enough to cause any major damage. Although, sadly, it didn't matter as Trigon's chaos magic had already turned the worlds landmarks to ash and people to stone; the wave spread outwards into space deteriorating everything it came in contact with. All life, aside from the occurring battle, on Earth had perished but, its not the only one.

In deep space, light-years from Earth, the wave was on its course; turning planets to ash in moments, turning the stars into sad, tiny, black dwarf stars that barely provide any light to begin with. A wave of Green Lantern soldiers approached floating in front of the wave and staring it down; nearly thirty Green Lanterns held their ring finger/appendage out sending a wave of green energy combining with every other wave. Pooling their power into one massive will powered construct spanning several hundred miles high and wide. The wave turned the entire wall into ash without even slowing in its pace, the Lanterns tried to escape but only about four managed to escape the energy before being vaporized. They were faster than Trigon's magic but, they were clearly incapable of stopping it; it was only a matter of time before they too perished a painful, agonizing death.

Trigon dragged Hit by the leg out of the crater he made with his attack, walking towards Hellbat and Wonder Woman, the former of whom brought up a crimson energy shield and aimed his rifle-arm at the beast.

"Don't step any closer!" Trigon didn't listen as he reached his claws out and slashed through his shield without so much as flinching; Hellbat fired his canon slamming Trigon's face with enough energy wipe mountains off the map. The demon reached his claw out of the smoke that had floated harmlessly off of his fingertips, a backhand sent Hellbat flying into and through a dune of sand, becoming buried in it.

Diana attempted to slash at the beast but, he used Hit as a rag doll and slammed him into her sending them both flying and tumbling into the sand. Trigon continued forth strolling through the wreckage of the makeshift hut and reaching up towards Superman who held the portal closed.

"N-No!" Clark shouted as he looked at Trigon's sinister smile and back to the portal clasped in-between his hands, then suddenly, a memory flashed in his head back to his training…

' _Clark had been training intensely for weeks and he'd finally mastered the Kaio-Ken only to discover it was harder than Goku made it out to seem. His entire body felt like he was benching the weight of a planet without sun-light; his muscles were strained and his bones felt crushed under the pressure of the body-destroying technique._

 _Goku felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned to glance backwards, "Keep going, Clark," the Saiyan trainer smiled brightly quickly turning back to his pupil after noticing Vegeta's worried glare, "As a Kryptonian you have an insanely durable body; you can reach higher levels of Kaio-Ken that took me decades to reach."_

 _Clark nodded in agreement and continued to raise his energy…'_

"All or nothing," Clark muttered as his eyes snapped open with the realization of what he could theoretically do, "Kaio-Ken Times…" crimson static began to cackle across his entire body as his aura was sent into a powerful flux, "TWO HUNDRED!" with this insane battle cry his power expanded sending the entire planet into a dangerous quake of untold power, a rector scale would brake completely under this pressure. Buildings collapsed and streets crumbled completely leaving the dead world in even greater ruin.

Clark clasped down on the portal with one hand and released his other hand letting it fall to his side; Trigon's eyes went wide, **"You can't be this strong? Who are you, mortal?"**

Clark's jaw was too tight to unwind but, he allowed a few words to slip from his lips in a strained whisper, "I'm Superman mother fucker," the hero vanished and appeared inched from Trigon's face before slamming him with a super-fast right straight to the face, sending him through the air and into the sand, clouds of sand exploded with his impact.

Clark looked down at the hand holding the portal, "I can still go further," he closed his eyes and centered his Ki as Master Roshi had taught him extensively, "Times… Two-Fifty!" Another explosion of crimson sent Clark flying, portal in hand, fist out towards Trigon who caught the fist but, felt the pressure pushing him back through the sand.

" **You are indeed formidable, Kryptonian, but I'm afraid no amount of multiplication will reach infinity!"** Trigon crushed Superman's hand in his own using his hell-fire to scorch his hand giving even the super durable skin second degree burns.

"AGH!" The crimson Kaio-Ken flare dispersed completely as Superman fell to his knees, his knuckles now nearly shattering under the pressure of the portal.

" **You can't hold that portal much longer, give in mortal, if you do I'll make your death painless,"** Trigon squeezed tighter breaking Clark's wrist completely now, his world began to go black, the pain was blurring his vision, he was about to pass out when suddenly.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" A blue beam of intense Ki energy flew by pushing Trigon through the sand miles away where the beam detonated in a mountain-sized dome of energy.

Gotenks in his Level 4 form appeared next to Clark who quickly used his other hand to tighten down on the portal, "Thanks for that," Suddenly the KaioKenX250 flared up around him again enhancing his strength, "Not sure how long I can seriously keep this up with my hands in this condition."

Gotenks reached in his vest, "Bruce told me he was out of Senzu, this is my last one too, from here on out if we get injured, it's permanent," he flicked the bean in Clark's direction and the Kryptonian caught it with his teeth, chewing down on it vigorously.

"Hopefully we won't need any more."

Trigon stood from the mound of sand and dusted himself off, "Something tells me your wrong," Gotenks dashed forwards fist raised but, was intercepted by a flaming palm grasping his skull and plunging it into the ground shattering the bedrock and dispersing sand for hundreds of feet.

" **You aren't even worth fighting,"** Trigon released his skull leaving him imbedded into the ground.

Hit appeared from thin-air and slammed his heel down on Trigon's shoulder causing earth-quakes to shake their surroundings, he followed this up by appearing below his belt sending a flurry of jabs to his abdomen which pushed him through the bedrock. He aimed for the demon's heart, firing a dimensional punch through Trigon's defending arm and directly through his heart.

All was quiet for a moment but, the hole in Trigon's left pectoral healed completely, **"I'm afraid I don't have a heart for you to strike, time-walker."**

Hit's eyes widened, Trigon rushed forwards punching the man dead on sending him back on his heels, suddenly everything stopped, time was frozen completely around them. The demon however, was unaffected as they flew towards one another exchanging super-fast combat, quintillions of times faster than light. Trigon was effortlessly keeping up while Hit was barely holding his own, he sent a flurry of dimensional strikes flying through the air each cutting and scaring his skin as they began to heal quicker than he could fire them.

He approached Hit slowly either dodging or simply enduring the dimensional energy flying through and around him; Hit jumped back and fired a beam of purple Ki which engulfed the enemy completely carving through the ground and exploding in a massive mushroom cloud.

Goku felt the energy and woke suddenly in his crater, he was running low on energy and soon he wouldn't be able to fight anymore; its time he went all out.

Trigon gripped Hit's head and allowed his hell-fire to spew from his palms engulfing the alien assassin; **"Feel the overwhelming malice of countless damned souls, their power feeds me just as your fear feed me now!"**

Trigon reeled his fist back and prepared to finish the job when suddenly he felt a finger tapping his shoulder; he knew everything that would happen, he should at least, and this surprise shook him from his boasting as he turned around.

The second his head had turned, he was met with a glowing silver fist that condensed the force of multiple Universes into his knuckles; Trigon dug a crater through the sand with his body as the stinging sensation staggered him.

Super Saiyan White Goku stood, rubbing his fist and cracking his neck simultaneously, "Round 3 now?"

Trigon flew into the air with a crimson aura trailing him, Goku followed his lead as silver energy met blood red dark magic; the force of said collisions was impressive shaking Earth itself beneath them, Goku landed an uppercut while Trigon countered with a gut-strike sending spit flying from his mouth. The two gods duked it out with everything they had but, Trigon was simply enjoying himself while Goku was fighting for his life, barely being able to hold his own.

Trigon round housed Goku in the neck causing unimaginable pain to shoot through his body; his body limply flew through colliding with and skipping across the sand landing on his stomach as his hair color returned to normal as he lifted his face from the concrete, "That was quick… I need… a new plan," he looked around and noticed Superman holding the portal in his left hand and approaching Trigon from behind prepared to attack. He would no doubt be killed by Trigon especially while limited to holding the portal closed; Goku had a better idea, this was his last chance, his only chance.

Goku barely managed to stand to his feet, limping along the concrete, his arm was surely broken but, he didn't want to focus on that now; All he needed to do was make it a few more feet.

' _Clark!'_

Superman turned at the sound of Goku's telepathic shout, "Goku?" he mumbled as Trigon turned to face him; the Kryptonian got into a fighting stance. The demon approached with intense energy forming in his hands, **"Once you die, my portal will reopen and I will be able to assimilate this Universe and-"**

Midsentence Trigon was hit in the back of the head by a golden glowing fist, knocking him several steps forwards, "NOT WORTH FIGHTING AM I?" Gotenks followed up with a super charged uppercut which caught the demon off guard.

Superman was about to jump in when her heard the same telepathic shout _'Clark!'_ He spun turning to see Goku a few dozen feet away, still injured severely; the Kryptonian raised a brow and floated over to him quickly.

"Goku? I'm glad you're alive but, I don't have any senzu left," he quickly went to turn back to the battle when he felt the Saiyan place his uninjured hand on his shoulder.

"You saw Goten and Trunks fuse, didn't you?"

Clark recalled the events just before Vegito's announced loss, "Yea, I did, why?"

Goku's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "You have telescopic vision, microscopic vision, photographic memory?" He reminded and, at first Clark was confused but, it only took seconds for him to realize what Goku meant.

"You want to fuse? With me?" He was flabbergasted, if Vegito lost than how could he ever have a chance?

"It's our last option, think about it this way, if we don't try we'll all die and if we do try and we lose, we all die anyways!"

Clark looked back and forth between Gotenks getting his ass handed to him and Goku pleading for fusion, "The portal," he exclaimed, "If I let it go-" Goku immediately slapped his fist with just enough force to release Clark's grip and send the portals energy flying just a few feet away. The energy exploded and expanded dozens of feet in seconds allowing crimson lightning to spread outwards drawing Trigon's attention.

"Goku, what did you do!?" Clark looked down as if he was a madman, "You've doomed the Earth!"

Goku shot him a small smile, "Not if we fix it, together," he held his hand out and Clark hesitated looking around, unsure if he had what it took to do what was necessary.

" **YES! Come my demons! Lay waste to this backwater world so that we may absorb this Universe in the name of Trigon!"** The demon held Gotenks up by his blood dripping head and neck, pounding into his gut repeatedly.

"FUUU… SION," Trigon turned immediately staring out at Goku and Superman who stood juxtaposed to one another, in a position identical to Goten and Trunks'.

"Do it… for everyone on Earth counting on you," Gotenks muttered as Trigon right-hooked him through the air landing in a trench and defusing into two unconscious beings.

Gohan smiled brightly, "Like I said, we always win."

"HAAA!" Goku and Superman's fingers met exactly without a single miscalculation, the flash of light engulfed them and the power surge begun.

…

Review your thoughts and Stay Awesome Gotham!


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own DC or DB.

Chapter 39: Against All Odds.

"HAA!" Goku and Superman's fingers met exactly as they were meant to, with no mistakes in the dance the energy from the technique began to glow around them. An intense dome of raw Ki energy surrounded the two and engulfed everything within a few hundred feet of them; Trigon shielded his eyes in discomfort as the light passed over him too.

For several moments everything was quiet, the dome remained as bright as ever but, there were no sounds and the spectating fighters were left to anticipate the results with no sign of if the fusion had even worked properly.

An explosion of undousable hell-fire suddenly exploded upwards from the dome; the inner-contents of the dome dispersed and a figure leapt through the smoke with his arms crossed across his chest. Trigon swiped his claw through the smoke to view his opponent clearly, as the figure landed he uncrossed his arms, however; his smirk never wavered.

" **And exactly who are you?"**

The fighter tightened the tape around his wrists and cracked his neck, "I don't know; what do you call a Goku and a Superman?" Their voices were intertwined as if every word was the duo speaking in unison, "I know! SuperGoku! It's got that classic Justice League cliché to it…" His face was a determined one, full of confidence and a sly smirk across his face. He threw rapid fire jabs in the air and sidekicks so fast not even the Z-Fighters could see them, "This'll work nicely."

" **You truly believe you can defeat me in that pathetic form?"**

SuperGoku raised a brow in confusion, "Beat you? No, I'm going to _kill_ you."

Wonder Woman, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Batman, and Dr. Fate looked on in awe as they were dumbfounded by the resulting forms confidence, "He has the armor of Superman," Diana began analyzing the bright yellow 'S' on his chest, "But, the vest of Gotenks and the hair of Goku… what is he?"

Piccolo tightened his fist, he had seen this situation before with a hero being too cocky to end the fight in an appropriate time frame, he was simply hoping history wouldn't repeat itself, "Humanities last hope," he answered.

"At least… the cape… didn't stick," Goten shouted as best he could from his crater as Trunks helped him to his feet.

" **Even if you beat me somehow; my demons will tear this Universe apart before you d-** " Suddenly Trigon was interrupted being sent back on his feet by a force of unimaginable strength. He gripped his nose and looked up towards his opponent whom hadn't moved. His eyes moved back down to his palm where a trickle of blood slid down his wrist; his growl was deep and infuriating.

"Too fast for you? Here, I'll slow it down so you can see," SuperGoku vanished at super speeds nailing the demon in the chin with his foot sending him into the sky. Trigon stopped himself and rubbed his jaw.

" **Impudent…"** He glanced around but, couldn't find his new opponent. Something was off, how could any fusion of the beings he just encountered be _this_ powerful? He should be thousands if not millions of times more powerful than any of them, even combined, this simply couldn't be possible.

"Back here four-eyes," Trigon spun around quickly facing SuperGoku whom was completely calm and content with his stance, waiting for Trigon's next move.

" **How did you get power like this? Even the combination of the two fighters I just battled with could never amount to the power you display!"**

…

Elder Kai stammered as he witnessed the events, "For the first time in six-thousand years I was completely wrong!"

Supreme Kai, Wonder Woman, and Batman all turned to face him, "I assumed that Goku and Vegeta having experience with fusion would give them the upper hand but, instead, the combination of Saiyan and Kryptonian DNA has resulted in an exponential growth I could never have predicted!"

Wonder Woman smiled as she stared at the fighter above them, the two most important men in her world, a friend for life and the man of her dreams; they were now one and hope had reentered the battle-field, "So, they can win?"

The Elder sighed, "Yes, but like most fusions, their personality changes with them; without Vegeta's natural sense of serious battle-strategy, this 'SuperGoku' could potentially waste his limited time!"

Diana placed her hands together in prayer, "Please, you have to win for the sake of the entire Multiverse!"

…

Dodge-left, dodge-right, slip under reach and jab to the abdomen; Trigon staggered backwards clutching his stomach, he couldn't believe this, this fighter was using him as a punching bag and it's about time he punched back, **"Fine, you force me to unleash my full power; once you witness the immensity of my magic you will kneel before me!"**

"Wahh Wahh; Does anyone else hear a baby crying?" SuperGoku stuck his tongue out and stretched the skin under his eye.

" **Insolent… retched… MONKEY SCUM!"** Trigon's muscles exploded as the air around them became thicker and mystical energy grew to new heights causing a sparking crimson aura to engulf the entire Planet; the demons began assaulting nearby heroes once again, Batman, Wonder Woman, Gohan, and the newly unfused Goten and Trunks were back to defending the Universe from his army of skeletal soldiers.

Goten and Trunks immediately skipped to Super Saiyan 2 and began lashing out at the surrounding enemies with Ki blasts in every direction. The glow of their power surge expanded and screaming filled the ears of everyone currently fighting alongside them, "We'll finish them all at once!" Trunks stated blatantly as he stepped from the glow as a full blown Super Saiyan 3.

Piccolo ripped a demonic skull from the body of a decomposing demon before turning to the two fighters, _both_ emerging from the light as Level 3 Super Saiyans, "Those two make fine guardians; Dende was wise to appoint them."

Goten and Trunks charged their golden gleaming Ki with expert accuracy and dispersing it around them annihilating, obliterating, and vaporizing any evil energies on the battle field for hundreds of miles leaving Trigon as the only demon left. Trunks and Goten reverted to their Mastered Super Saiyan form out of exhaustion but, gave each other a quick high five.

Piccolo smiled but, was reminded by a hand on his shoulder that this wasn't over; Gohan smiled and had his fingers on his forehead, "There are more coming but, we're drained."

"I know, but how are we going to regain our stamina without senzu?"

Gohan smirked brightly, "We didn't have any senzu back on Namek…" from behind him stepped a Namekian Piccolo recognized on sight.

"Dende?"  
…

"Haaaa!" Trigon shook the planet until no standing structure was left; his demonic energy sent vibrations to the furthest reaches of the Universe. Anything left was either dead or dying including planets, stars, and aliens of any kind all turned to ash.

The energy from his mystic charge didn't just reverberate off the edge of the Universe but, also slipped into other Universes completely separate to theirs; effecting reality on a trans-Multiversal scale.

…

 **Universe 4**

Superman Prime was a God-Like being with unparalleled power, so, it was surprising to say the least when he rose from his thrown in his Fortress of Solitude now in the center of a Super-Massive Yellow Star. He narrowed his eyes recognizing the energy but, not reacting; this was both unprecedented and unusual but, most importantly, completely demonic and not native to his Universe.

Using his nigh-omniscient super-hearing and vision he could visibly see the quaking across his Universe; it wasn't enough to do damage of any kind but, it still traveled an insane distance to still be this relevant.

"Anything wrong, darling?" A gleaming silver body approached him and placed a hand to his chest comfortingly.

He hesitated but, turned around ignoring the events, "Nothing to concern yourself with, Lois."

…

 **Universe 1**

Whis handed his God a drink before summoning one himself, they both looked out into the distance of Beerus' former palace and the thrown now occupied by Son Goku, "Do you feel it, Whis?" Goku asked spinning the liquid in his drink before taking a sip.

Whis narrowed his eyes, "It appears an immense surge of energy from one single Universe is permeating across other Universes as well…" He looked into his staff as he viewed the slight vibrations funneling through the cosmos uncontrollably.

"Where is this energy originating from?"

Whis tapped his staff twice before looking deeply into its spherical design, "Oh! It's coming from that Universe 5, it appears there is a fight taking place right now…"

Goku propped his legs up and downed the rest of his drink, "Hopefully his fight doesn't do any damage to _my_ Universe."

Whis took a long sigh of grief, "It's possible that this fight may involve the fate of the entire Multiverse!"

…

SuperGoku smirked as his eyes flashed crimson, "Every action you take has an echo; your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Twin beams of heat slammed into the demon's chest with more force and intensity than any Big Bang could produce; Trigon dug his hooves into the ground taking the heat as he struggled to stand, he ended up smoldering but, not damaged necessarily.

Trigon's veins pulsed with hatred as two extra arms sprouted suddenly underneath his old pair, he sent hurricane force winds out around him in every direction, his eyes became blood-red to match the sky whilst his fangs grew longer and sharper. Even after all of the damage Trigon had done just with his power-up, SuperGoku kept his grin, looking up at the demon with excitement.

" **You will not be smiling in mere moments! You'll be ash scattered to the winds!"** Trigon tightened his fist and vanished into thin air but, SuperGoku wasn't stupid. With his enhanced telescopic and microscopic vision combined with his amped Ki Sense he felt the demon coming from behind in attosecond increments.

Before either opponent could blink, SuperGoku's palm had Trigon's steaming fist clasped tight; How could he be so fast? "Not slow enough for you? Try this!" In this case, SuperGoku moved at a speed still impossible for Trigon to counter but, not impossible for him to see his fist as it bashed his face inwards purple blood splattering through the air. The Saiyan/Kryptonian spun on his heels and delivered a roundhouse kick to the neck sending Trigon sideways; he appeared behind Trigon's trajectory and fired a beam of Ki enhanced heat vision pushing him down into the ground face first.

He lifted his head using two arms while forming orbs of chaos magic in the others, he turned on a dime and fired them upwards but, each one was dodged passing through mere after-images of SuperGoku whom appeared in cocky poses and silly positions.

SuperGoku descended slowly, approaching Trigon with a clear Ki aura engulfing him and eyes crimson with rage, "You've killed countless…" as he landed, Trigon managed to get to his feet, "Just because you can."

Trigon flew forwards with a roar of anger that shook the ash from the ground below them; our protagonist swung left, he swung right, he dipped back avoiding a left-straight before grabbing hold of his wrist and flipping him over his shoulder and onto his back. The ground below him shattered like glass, digging a crater with the impact force, "You have no heart or soul; just a walking rage filled beast with no sense of purpose…"

From the demons four eyes shot beams of crimson magic which narrowly missed SuperGoku as he back-flipped and returned to a nonchalant position, "Before now, I feared you but, now I just pity you."

" **STOP TALKING!"** Molten hell-fire exploded from the demon's body as he stood to his hooves and formed massive orbs of flame in his palms as each explosion of flame bounced off of SuperGoku's chest as if it wasn't even hitting him at all. Walking through the flames was as if he were walking on a sunny day; he almost didn't notice it.

"You lack purpose… so I'll make you a sparring partner!" He vanished and appeared behind Trigon bashing his foot into the demonic entities back launching him forwards where he met a fist that knocked him towards the ground. Before he made contact, a shin bashed his face sideways skidding him across the sand and dirt slowly sliding to a stop. **"I have slayed thousands of Universes with thousands of fighters; I cannot lose! I am Trigon the Terrible! Ruler of Worlds! Conqueror of Universes!"** His power skyrocketed and he threw his hands down shaking the Galaxy with his strength; the resulting energy caused an explosion around him uprooting massive chunks of Earth and crushing them with the same force.

"And I'm the guy who beat the shit out of him…" SuperGoku rushed in before anyone spotted him he had already dug his fist through the demon's chest. Trigon staggered, grasping at the fusions wrist, trying to pull it from within him; he may not have a heart but, he definitely felt pain. He ripped his fist from Trigon's chest as he witnessed it regenerating quickly; he turned on a dime faster than anyone could perceive to sweep his hooves out from under him causing him to land on the ground. The fusion charged his God Ki and placed a foot on the demon's chest.

" **You cannot defeat me that easily,"** he flashed a coy smile, his interdimensional magic teleported him from within SuperGoku to a location on the ground. **"Your time is at an end!"** Trigon formed a massive orb of chaos magic in the shape of a black sphere cackling with crimson lightning, larger than any truck it began to condense until it was between his palms, "Demonic Art: Soul Crusher!" he unleashed his beam of cataclysmic energy towards SuperGoku.

He smirked, "You think I've shown you my full power? You haven't a clue of what I'm capable of!" SuperGoku tightened his fists and powered up his aura as it gleamed a God-Like turquois energy, "Meet SuperGoku Blue!" His energy dwarfed the Multiverse, he backhanded the attack as his presence spreading positive energy across the entire Universe; lifting the negative clouds of energy clogging the timeline. All who were dead remained so but, it wouldn't be permanent. His intense power exploded outward with the force of a star, simply charging his Ki nearly destroyed the Universe itself. But, their combined knowledge on Ki Control allowed them to spare it.

Trigon stumbled backwards as his aura was miniscule compared to his enemies; the blue God-Like energy swirled and exploded around his body like wild flames.

He moved beyond instantly behind Trigon sending his fist back without looking bashing the back of his head as the demon clutched it and turned towards him receiving a side-kick to the stomach pushing him through the air. Suddenly, SuperGoku had grabbed hold of Trigon's wrist and begun spinning him at super-speeds before launching him through the air hypersonically.

SuperGoku's speed was so impressive he intercepted Trigon multiple times with powerful blows to the face, chin, abdomen, etc. After round housing, him into the ground he looked down on him. "Last Attack, Ultimate Move," SuperGoku charged all of his regular and God Ki into the center of his fist as blue and golden flames erupted from his arm, just then his fist alone began to vibrate at incalculable speeds.

Trigon formed another energy attack of his own, growing in his hands, **"Final Annihilation!"** the crimson energy exploded between his palms seemingly near-uncontrollable, **"I'll take you down along with the entire Multiverse! No reality will survive this attack! Every dimension! Every world! All of creation will cease to exist!"**

Trigon fired his beam with a mighty roar of rage, directed precisely at his opponent; SuperGoku Blue smiled at this attempt of an attack, after charging all of his energy, he skyrocketed into the air at tredecillions of times faster than light itself, almost inconceivably fast, his fist outstretched he met the beam with his full strength, "Blue Steel Dragonfist!" from his fist emerged a blue dragon with silver gleaming armor surrounding its skull, the energy of the combined forces of the Infinite Mass Punch and Dragonfist plowed through Trigon's Chaos Beam and engulfing him in positive destructive Ki, attacking him on the atomic level.

A large explosion followed with more force than every nuclear missile on the planet combined times ten even with SuperGoku's Ki Control… What was left was a disaster zone; ground zero, a massive crater smoldered with heat as Trigon was on all fours huffing deeply. SuperGoku landed not too far from him, "I could have told you how this would end but, it wouldn't have been as fun!" He held his palm out and his eyes turned crimson red with rage, he charged an orb of energy prepared to wipe the demon from existence.

When suddenly, as usual, a burst of energy sent Goku and Superman flying in the opposite direction; landing a few feet from each other, Goku was surprised, "Only three minutes? I guess we were too powerful!"

Diana, Bruce, Dende, Piccolo, Gotenks, and Trunks gasped as the fusion had finally worn of and just moments too soon, "It's over! He didn't finish the job in time! It's all over!" Piccolo screamed.

Trigon unsnapped his neck and wiped the blood coming from his eyes from his vision, **"Precisely…"** He took a deep breath, holding one of his arms closely, **"Even in this condition I am more than powerful enough to wipe you all out at once!"**

Goku and Superman hadn't been damaged at all and were in perfect fighting condition; the fusion must leave its host in prime condition after defusing. Goku tightened his fist and charged his energy, his gleaming Silver Ki exploded as Super Saiyan White emerged. Superman moved into a fighting stance and clenched his muscles, "KaioKen Times 300!" the crimson aura exploded around him and Goku did notice his progress but, this was no time of pleasantries.

They stood side by side facing a beaten and injured Trigon; who could win such a battle? And whom has the odds stacked more against their favor? Find out next chapter! :P

…

Review, Comment, Like, Subscribe, Whatever Ya Do don't fuck with squirls…


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Dragonball or DC Comics.

For those who don't understand my power scale for this fiction, let me break it down for ya. This is my Goku scale for this fanfiction and not for the Current DBS or any other fiction in mind, thanks. I've also explained in Chapter 15 that my version of Goku has two sets of Ki which has been retconned to three since Goku unlocked the White God form.

Base Goku (Normal Ki) = Multi-Solar System+ Level

SSJ Goku = Galaxy Level

SSJ2 Goku = Multi-Galaxy Level

SSJ3 Goku = Multi-Galaxy+ Level

SSJ4 Goku = Universal+ Level

Base Goku (God Ki) = Universal+ Level

SSG Goku = Multi-Universal Level

SSB Goku = Multi-Universal+ Level

SSB KKX200 Goku = High Multi-Universal+ Level

White God Goku = Nigh-Multiversal.

This is blatantly supported by my story and the content within it so please, read before commenting ignorant shit, thank you!

…

Goku and Clark held nothing back for the fate of the Multiverse itself was on their shoulders alone; they both charged an intense aura as they glared their opponent down. Trigon, Demon of Darkness himself, stood from the ground dusting rubble from his body, **"Your fusion has run out, the time for your deaths is nearing now!"** he tightened his clawed fists and let lose a howl of energy sparking crimson energy to flow through his body, this aura completely blew the two warriors energy away until Goku widened his eyes suddenly. He began to hum, slowly and at a low level until platinum energy rose from his back and arms; he slowly turned his hum into a scream as his aura followed his lead and grew in size. Superman tripped over himself and landed on his ass as Goku's energy became prominent in the blood red energy encompassing them as a white explosion of hope challenging the evil of Trigon.

Goku noticed Superman unable to keep up with him, he realized the Kryptonian had reached his limits but, the Saiyan continued to soar like he always had. Feeling over confident now that he could feel Trigon's fatigue in his very essence and compare it to his own current power, Goku decided to disperse his aura as Trigon did the same. They lowered their arms and slowly but, calmly stepped towards one another and it was the first time during the battle that Goku truly recognized the size difference between them. They walked in complete silence until they were standing face to chest, making unsettling eye contact and glaring one another down, "How about we make this interesting?"

" **Elaborate,"** Trigon's interest in what he had to say was already nerve-wracking but, the sickening growl he let lose that didn't even phase the White God pushed the suspense up a notch or two.

"You and me, one on one, no demon army, no Justice League; I win and you and your army leave this dimension and never return," Goku didn't flinch as a burst of steam exploded from Trigon's nostrils.

" **And if I win you and your friends surrender without a fight and I continue to absorb the rest of the energy from this dying Universe,"** Trigon loosed a toothy grin allowing his fangs to show expecting Goku to ponder greatly on his decision.

"Deal," Goku said without hesitation.

Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bruce, and Trunks stood side by side as Dende finished healing the last of their resistance, "What on Earth is he doing?"

Piccolo himself grunted as his turban and head-piece materialized onto him, "Knowing your father? Either saving the Universe or dooming us all."

Diana rushed forwards with her blade in hand, "We have to stop this madness! He has shown that he cannot defeat Trigon alone!"

Gohan smirked rubbing his neck, "True, but Trigon is fatigued and injured; he may just stand a chance!"

"He just may…"

They all turned to the sound of this voice coming from behind them; they faced a tall, skinny, bipedal purple cat wearing Egyptian clothing with his Angle Attendant standing beside him, "You!" Diana announced, "You can stop this! You're a true God, aren't you?"

"I am," He smiled and pulled a toothpick out whilst closing his eyes, "But, it's also apparent that I am sorely outclassed here; even Whis would have a difficult time handling these two now."

Whis smirked, "I wouldn't go that far, sir."

Diana scoffed and pointed her blade up at them, "If you both work together you can do it; By Zeus, I demand you take action immediately!" Her hands shook and the blade did as well, she allowed a drop of sweat to beat up on her brow as Beerus raised a paw and extended one finger-nail tapping the tip of the blade.

"Silly human," a purple light flowed down the blade reaching the hilt and covering that too and once it did the entire sword turned to ash in her hands. She looked down at the pile of dust in her hands and fell to her knees with a sob, "Don't presume to make demands of me; especially not in a weakling like Zeus' name."

He smiled and walked beside her placing a hand on her shoulder, "I've known Goku for the better half of a century and the one thing I've learned is that even if he loses… Son Goku simply never loses."

She turned back to him, "That doesn't make any sense at all!"

Whis sighed, "I'm afraid if you don't understand it yourself, we can't explain it to you…"

…

Trigon and Goku were in stare-down, unblinkingly letting loose raw power from their bodies wafting over the ruined planet throwing clouds of dust over everyone in the area.

"Take your shot," Goku growled without moving.

" **You first, whelp!"**

Goku's gleaming silver fist flew through the air as an uppercut hitting Trigon directly in his gut as demon-saliva splattered over Goku's head landing on the ground behind him, "Agh!" Trigon sent a fist of his own downwards into Goku's face knocking him back on his heels. He recovered and met Trigon's follow-up fist with one of his own creating a shockwave that dug through the ground beneath them at an alarming rate.

Their fists remained connected as sparks of raw energy flew over them and their outstretched arms; their auras picked up and exploded as they broke out into super-speed combat sending rubble flying across the once desert as dangerous projectiles. Beerus yawned and ordered Whis to create a force-field around them and the League destroying the rubble and negating the shockwaves.

The smoke cleared and Trigon used one of his extra appendages to grab Goku's hand pulling him into a right-straight knocking him back first into the ground digging a trench through solid rock with his body. Trigon fired a beam of crimson energy from his eyes which Goku threw up a Holy Ki dome to reflect the blast upwards; With an extra grunt Goku fired a beam of Ki from his hands to cover his getting back on his feet. He placed two fingers to his forehead before vanishing and appearing behind Trigon, he sent a right fist into his back with enough force to move Galaxies.

Trigon grumbled before turning and grabbing Goku by the wrist again, "Not this time!" Goku charged his aura pulling away from Trigon but, still being held, "KaioKen!" a short burst of crimson engulfed him as he cut their connection and bashed the monsters face in with a flying scissor kick.

As Trigon floated backwards Goku landed a right-hook followed by a left-jab into the demon's face sending him back several feet more before he caught his balance; Goku kept his momentum and rushed him before he could fully recover but, it was too late as Trigon had vanished allowing his fist to pass through him harmlessly.

Goku summersaulted to a halt glaring around before turning and catching Trigons fist before it hit his face, he then slammed Trigon's own fist into his face with a loud and powerful shout.

" **I will not allow this to continue!"** Trigon tightened his fists and formed a supernatural seal in between his four clawed hands; the crimson energy cackled as Trigon grew in his position becoming hundreds of feet tall. Each step he took shook the very foundation of the planet threatening to topple it all; Goku flew back with a trail of gleaming white following him upwards, "Kamehame… HA!" He quickly cupped his hands by his side and released a beam of Holy Ki striking Trigon in the center of his chest. The energy pushed him back through the ground as he dug his hooves into the ground for traction, he took slow steps working through the beam.

Goku noticed this and closed his eyes, it may destroy him but, it's the only choice he has left; "KaioKen Times Ten!" a crimson flaming aura ignited around his already expansive White God aura. The ten times increase caused a burst of excess energy through his palms increasing the size and width of the Kamehameha Wave completely encompassing the demon in Ki.

The beam continued down a destructive path carving a massive trench in the Earth before redirecting upwards into space. Trigon fell to one knee, slowly shrinking down into his normal sized form, **"This cannot be happening! I never should have allowed you to fuse, you will pay dearly for what has transpired here today!"**

Goku huffed dispersing the KaioKen and smiling as he floated down to Trigon's level, "Looks more like you're going to be the only one paying today…"

Trigon powered up once more forming an intense blood red aura around him as lightning cackled through his body; **"You have accomplished more than most here I'll give you that much, however; I assure you this will not end in a victory for you!"** His energy became lethal as his body bulked up heavily, veins popped through his red-skin and his horns grew thicker, **"Witness my ultimate attack!"**

Goku closed his eyes and fired up the KaioKen times two, boosting his Holy Ki by double, "I'm ready!"

" **You will be obliterated Son Goku! Eldritch Blast!"** Energy formed between the four palms of Trigon, combining and collecting pure mystic energy into a single point; compacting it together creating a super dense energy ball.

"Ka me ha me…" Goku charged his final attack, blue and white Ki energy began to constitute around him slowly collecting between his hands, he put his heart and spirit into this attack holding nothing back this was his end-game.

"FIRE!"

"HA!"

Both beams fired from their respective owner's palms as two beams of untold raw power flew towards one another cutting through the air itself making its way to oblivion. They collided in the center and Beerus stretched his hands out and strengthened Whis' barrier with his own Ki just barely withstanding the massive explosion that followed.

Diana clasped her hands together unable to see or feel anything beyond Beerus' shield but, smoke and destruction, "Please Goku, win!"

The energy flow never ceased, they were locked in a beam struggled neither one able to close the gap; Goku nor Trigon would let up but, the Chaos Magic imbued in Trigon from absorbing the Universe continued to flow into him constantly leaving him with a nigh-endless supply of energy.

Goku however was slowly being depleted from the very beginning of the fight, "KaioKen Times Five!" His multiplying technique was nearly at its limit but, the beam struggle persisted and Trigon wasn't losing any ground. The final moments were upon them and Goku was beginning to lose his own momentum as the energy from his beam began to slowly weaken while Trigon's was consistent slowly over powering the Kamehameha with chaotic mystical energy. Goku was slowly and painfully absorbed into the beam as he screamed in agony feeling every cell in his body being washed over in tormenting pain.

Goku floated through the blurry surroundings of energy around him, his body searing, his mind racing, had he just lost? Certainly, after an attack like this his body couldn't fight so, yea, he lost. He couldn't believe it nor could he fathom losing so close to his main objective, so close. The beam dissipated and Goku was nowhere to be found, rubble toppled as the smoke cleared and Trigon was the last man standing.

" **To the victor goes the spoils!"** Trigon cackled in laughter as his crimson lightning began sucking the very fabric of space time into himself.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked towards one another, Vegeta became a full powered Super Saiyan Blue and Piccolo shook his armor off his shoulders, cracking his neck in the process, "Guess it's our turn?"

Beerus and Whis smiled, "Oh, ye of little faith; this is far from over…"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open staring into the pile of rubble beneath Trigon's hooves, he focused on it but, felt no presence of Ki beneath it. It was almost obvious that Goku could not have survived the initial blast; Diana fell to her knees staring into the battlefield, "It can't be… He can't be gone…" she was comforted by a light hand on her shoulder. Whis smiled down at her with his eyes closed, as if he knew it would all be okay, but, it all seemed so bleak, how could any of this be resolved?

Vegeta shouted suddenly catching everyone's attention, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo all gazed on at him with curious inquires. His suit tightened as his muscles expanded and his violet Berserker Mode aura engulfed him, "I WON'T FALL BEHIND! I AM THE PRINCE!" He shot off with a purple and blue aura trailing behind him.

"Boys?" Piccolo announced as they nodded in agreement, with Ki reserves replenished by Dende's healing prowess they were ready to re-enter the fray.

Diana grabbed Piccolo's wrist for a moment, "What chance do you all have when someone like that is your enemy!?"

Piccolo gently pulled his hand from her grasp, "In this life there's no surrender, there's nothing left we can do except find the strength to see this through," he looked back up at the enemy feeding off their Universe, "For Goku."

Piccolo followed behind Vegeta with a clear aura of his own followed by three Level 2 Super Saiyans behind him. Even now that he was healed, Gohan didn't have enough energy to reach Level 5 again… it was far too strenuous.

They lined up beside one another floating in mid-air across from the demon, **"It seems that Son Goku isn't around to enforce our deal, pity. I'll have to do it for him!"** Trigon outstretched one hand as the Z-Fighters guarded themselves appropriately. Crimson lightning flew from his finger-tips electrocuting all five of them at once.

Superman gulped as his KaioKen Times 100 shot up around him, the healing was finally complete as Dende nodded to him, "Are you going to help them?"

"Someone has to…" Clark looked over to Beerus and Whis who only stood passively watching the battle taking place; "If you two were half the God's you claimed to be you'd already be fighting with us!" Without another word Superman flew towards Trigon at insane speeds doubling his KaioKen up to 200 times zooming passed the five fighters and aiming straight for the demon.

The beast quickly intercepted the Kryptonian's assault by grabbing him by the neck during his approach; Trigon held him up whilst still electrocuting his victims each of them screaming in agony.

Gohan tightened his jaw, he felt it, the rage, the anger boiling up and rising in his chest. He could feel the heat in him and he needed to let it out, he couldn't believe he couldn't save his father, there has to be something he can do, something! A spark ignited in Gohan's mind jumping from Level 2 to Level 4 complete with red fur across his body and long black hair to boot. His golden aura exploded around him severing the connection from Trigon's magic and rocketing forwards towards the enemy. Gohan rammed Trigon with all of his strength barely budging him at all, with a scream and a shout Gohan threw combinations into the demon lords chest until Clark felt his grip loosen slightly. He took this as an opportunity firing off intense beams of heat into his wrist cutting through the red flesh, **"Retched scum!"** he released Superman whom together with Gohan landed two Ki Blasts to his abdomen pushing him off the pedestal of rubble and into the ground with a large explosion. Gohan nodded at Clark as he smiled in response; the other four were released from Trigon's magic as they breathed heavily with exhaustion.

Vegeta growled, "Damn, shown up by the Saiyan half-breed, how low will I fall?"

Bruce unleashed a barrage of missiles from his suit exploding around Trigon as he got to his feet.

Trunks and Goten both went all out as Level 3's and Vegeta powered up once again, they all stood side by side landing mere feet from Trigon who stood almost unharmed.

Goten and Trunks eyed one another as Gohan and Superman stood in front of them, "You two fuse, we could use some Gotenks right about now!"

"Coming right up!"

" **There will be no more fusion here today!"** Trigon appeared behind Gohan and Superman quickly sending a right roundhouse into both of them simultaneously sending them both into the dirt face first. He turned around grabbing Goten by the neck and revealing a black gleaming spike growing from his forearm, **"I'll remedy that issue right now!"**

Diana floated up and towards them as he raised his arm prepared to slaughter the second son of Goku before their eyes, "NO!" she shouted rushing as fast as she could but, she wouldn't make it on time. It was lucky that something else did.

Without a single noise an arm grabbed hold of Trigon's as he dug his hooves into the ground attempting to pull on it, **"What is the meaning of this!?"**

"Sorry, but our battle is not yet finished," Goku stood holding Trigon's arm with one hand but, this was not his usual appearance; he was not transformed into a Super Saiyan White instead he was glowing blue and purple with no transformation to speak of. His eyes were platinum silver but, his hair was black and styled in its regular fashion; his aura was strangely blue with hints of purple floating off of him.

"He finally did it after all of these years," Beerus noted closing his eyes in dismay as he had finally been surpassed by Goku alone, "He did the one thing I could not do…"

Whis nodded, "Yes, it seems as though he's mastered the Ultra Instinct completely!"

Goku glared at Trigon, **"Ultra Instinct cannot be accessed by Saiyan's! That's impossible!"**

"Didn't they tell you?" Goku crushed Trigon's forearm with a squeeze, "I'm not just an ordinary Saiyan anymore…" With a single motion he spun and kicked Trigon in the face so hard he didn't even see the movements. Trigon flew through the air skidding across the ground hitting it at different moments until he finally and slowly rolled to a stop.

Trigon formed orbs of chaos magic in between all four of his palms individually firing them off on rapid fire easily millions per second, each one targeted at Goku. The Saiyan nonchalantly strolled through the barren desert and each time one of the energy blasts comes into his vicinity he caught it or deflected it without taking his eyes off of his opponent.

Diana became slack jawed, "I don't understand, what transformation is this?"

Whis couldn't help but let out a giggle at her question, "It's not a transformation, it's a technique; one that allows a person to move his body at super speeds without having to process any thoughts, a natural instinct that all life has but, never uses. Us Angels are natural Ultra Instinct users but, even Beerus here has never fully mastered the technique!" Diana smiled and looked back down at Goku as he approached Trigon with no emotion.

"Is that a long way of saying he's as strong as you now, Whis?"

The Angel frowned, "Perhaps it is… who will ever know?"

Trigon ceased fire and rampaged forwards attempting to punch Goku as hard as he could directly in the center of his chest but, as he approached, the very nanosecond before his fist made contact Goku pulled his legs up jumping slightly into the air in front of Trigon's face. As he leapt above the punch he had the demon's head incoming so he used his face as jumping platform and propelled himself into the air with super-strength forcing it into ground.

Trigon pulled himself from the crater just as Goku came crashing down from above plunging his knee into the demon's back, **"Agh! How is this happening?"**

"I can see all of your movements; everything is in slow motion," Goku announced pulling himself from Trigon's neck and spinning landing an upwards kick to the side of his face. He fell to the ground shoulder first skidding to a halt. Crimson lightning flew from his fingers as he slashed at Goku but, he was gone. Something grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, shattering the rocks below for hundreds of feet.

From Trigon's skin sprung flames exploding around him and engulfing his entire body in searing flames; **"I will roast the flesh off of your body!"**

His flames bellowed from his mouth expanding around the area, however; a field of Ki energy strangely protected Goku as the flames passed harmlessly over and around him. He darted forwards instantly appearing before Trigon slamming his hand over Trigon's mouth with a cocky smile on his face. The demon growled and upped the heat of the flames as they exploded over his skin but, still nothing. Goku pushed him forwards sending him back several feet but, still engulfed in flames, **"Too hot, Saiyan?"** He expanded his flames super-charged them with mystic crimson lightning.

Goku cupped his hands by his hip and slowly bent his knees, "Ka…" his eyes closed and he averted his gaze from his opponent, "Me…" Trigon chuckled and detonated sending an ocean of flame over the Saiyan and the surrounding area even Beerus would have been scorched if not for His and Whis' combined shield. The warriors floated above the flames in astonishment as Goku chanted, "Ha…" the energy between his palms began to build forming a bright blue sphere of condensed Ki, "Me…"

" **You think a mere Wave attack can match the magic of Trigon?!"**

"Ha!" He released the energy between his palms that exploded in the form of blue Ki which acted like a high-powered blast of wind completely extinguishing the flames and blowing Trigon back through the air.

Trigon stood infuriated, he was practically unharmed from that attack but, all of his hell-fire was extinguished instead, every last ember completely put out.

" **This will not stand!"** Trigon raised his hands and fired black and crimson lightning from his hands as it slammed into Goku but, did absolutely nothing to stop his casual stroll. A dead serious glare not once leaving his face, he approached without any fear using pure instinct.

"You have nothing left, you lose!" He spun and kicked Trigon across the chin forcing him through the air face first into the ground, "Yield!"

" **NEVER!"** Trigon flew up from the ground with an uppercut missing its target as Goku backed up casually to avoid it; The demon stepped forwards throwing random jabs and punches each one missing its mark. Until, of course, Goku caught one of his punches without even looking in Trigon's direction. The demon pulled as hard as he could but, couldn't break his grip.

"I told you that you would pay! Now it's time to cash in!" Goku gathered his Ki into his bare hands before pulling it into one dense energy ball, "KamehameHA!" This time the beam excelled on destructive force completely annihilating Trigon's body on the atomic level. He screamed as his body was disassembled with a howling wind of black magic and horrific screams of trapped souls he completely fell apart leaving nothing but ashes.

They all smiled, Diana and Clark were specifically relieved but even Beerus managed to let out a sigh, "Even I'll admit that was a close one…"

Whis stepped forwards examining Son Goku as he reverted back to normal and his friends huddled up around him in glee, cheering his name as his lover embraced him and his friends shook his hands, "Did you ever expect so much out of someone so small?"

"I never expected this much, no," Beerus responded.

…

Grand Priest approached the young lord of everything as he bowed his head he announced, "Son Goku destroyed the demon Trigon before I found him amongst the infinite time-lines…"

"Oh," Zeno responded, "What about his Universe?"

"He is not in his Universe; he is under the Presence's domain," Grand Priest waited for a response until he finally received one several seconds later.

"Open a portal to his current location," He smiled brightly, "I wanna talk to em."

"Of course, lord," blue sparks formed in between Grand Priests finger tips as he formed the portal, Zeno boiled with excitement.

…

Zeno appeared before them just after Beerus and Whis vanished with his Royal Guard beside him and Grand Priest directly in front of him, "Son Goku!" he announced as they grabbed the groups attention, "Lord Zeno would have words with you!"

Goku smiled, "Oh Zen-Chan's here?"

Diana chuckled nervously, "Are you saying _the_ God is here? Now?"

"Relax, Diana, he's harmless… mostly," Zeno approached the Saiyan with a smile reaching a hand upwards towards Goku's.

Bruce leaned over and whispered to Clark, "That is the single most powerful entity in the Multiverse?"

Grand Priest chuckled hearing every word from afar, "He's not the only cosmic entity, there are plenty of them…"

"Why did I even ask?"

"So, what brings you to Earth, Zen-Chan?" Goku asked shaking the God's hand.

"I wanted to congratulate you on defeating Trigon," he smiled and looked up at the sky, "It was a mistake to allow him to live all those eons ago, I was just about to have my Priest take care of him when you stepped in…"

"I did what I had to do," Goku answered with a grin, "But, the cost was so high," he looked around at the devastated landscape and remembered the feeling of an empty Universe around him.

"Normally, I shouldn't be doing this but, I do feel you deserve some reward for erasing my mistake for me… here," Zeno made a waving gesture with his hands suddenly as a blue light filled their vision and momentarily blinded them all warping reality across the entire Universe, "There that should do it."

Everyone looked around as they took in the beauty of a bright blue sky and the hawks soaring across it; Goku felt the cosmos brimming with life as if nothing had taken it to begin with.

"I don't know how to thank you, Zen-Chan," Goku chuckled looking around at the massive dunes of sand now drifting casually in the non-polluted wind.

"Consider it a gift," Zeno turned but, before he did, he looked back, "Goku, I can't help but notice that you've mastered the Ultra Instinct I developed for my Angels… You can even stack your transformations on top of it now."

"Wow, I didn't know that but, yea I guess I did," He looked himself up and down.

"Would you like to take a position as my 13th Angel? I could make an arrangement and set up this Universe as one of my mine? You'd have your own God of Destruction to train and you could protect the world as you see fit."

Goku blinked and stared out at the familiar faces, Bruce, Clark, his own sons all waited for his response; Diana was on his arm staring up at him and suddenly he knew what his answer was.

"No thanks, Zen-Chan, I have everything I need right here," He looked at his friends and family with a smile as Diana latched tighter to him.

"Well, I should only expect so much from the one and only Son Goku," Zeno waved as he caught sight of Vegeta and Gohan, "I'm afraid it's time for you two to come with me."

Vegeta closed his eyes stepping towards the God with Gohan beside him but, stopped at the sound of his father shouting his name, "Gohan!" he turned to look at his father and smiled as he waved at him, "Thanks for the help son! See ya soon!"

Gohan and Vegeta faded into nothing as Zeno made his way out of the Universe and back to his palace above the world of void.

…

 **Watchtower**

After releasing the locked down heroes, they all explained the events of the past few days to Supergirl, The Lanterns, Constantine, Dr. Fate, Shazam, Captain Atom, and Martian Manhunter. They were all more than surprised to find that Goku had defeated Trigon without fusion and had unlocked a new power that allowed him to overcome the odds described to them.

They decided to celebrate the occasion with a feast dinner in the Watchtower Hall; the entire table consisted of Goten, Trunks, Kara, Clark, Diana, Goku, J'ohn, Hal, John, Barry, and Bruce. The feast was bountiful and the food was fantastic but, there was something that needed saying.

"Can I get everyone's attention," Goku stood and looked over the table as everyone's heads turned towards him, "I need to make an announcement."

Clark knew what this was but, they had agreed to let Goku do the honors instead, mostly because he had another topic to cover afterwards.

"After defeating Trigon I've been left with unimaginable power that even I can't fathom; we did a lot of thinking and Superman and I decided that the two of us should go on a little trip," Goku tried not to offend anyone but failed miserably when Diana slammed her palm down on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I know it's sudden and we've just spent so long preparing for the fight but, this is necessary until I get my power under wraps… We decided to travel the Multiverse training to harness my power," He motioned to Clark who stood and nodded back at him.

Diana was fuming but, she couldn't stay that way once Goku grabbed Diana's hand in his own, "Now, I can't just leave without letting you all know just how proud I am to have met you, all of you," Diana smiled slightly but was absolutely dumbfounded when Goku slid his chair out of the way and knelt down in front of her. She placed a hand over her mouth in surprise as Goku pulled from his tattered Gi pocket a small diamond ring, "I've been saving this ring since my battle with Goku Black but, with impending doom hanging over our heads I thought it was a little inappropriate."

The ring gleamed in the artificial lights of the Watchtower as tears slipped down Diana's cheek, a smile overcame her and she felt light headed as though she could pass out any moment, "I have one question I have to ask before I go anywhere, to ensure the love of my life is still here waiting for me when I return; Diana Prince, Goddess of the Amazons, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she quickly dragged him off his knee and embraced him tightly pulling away only long enough to lock his lips with hers. Everyone cheered, clapped, or whistled as the two newly engaged couple relished in the moment, "When I get back," Goku stated as he pulled away, "I promise I'll treat you like the Goddess you are, no more running away to fight, no more training, just you and I!"

"Your daughter will be waiting for you, Goku," The Saiyan smiled brightly realizing he had just heard the gender of their soon to be child. "Both of us will."

After hours of partying, Goku and Superman gathered a few simple things and rendezvous with Batman whom had stayed in his armor the entire time, "Here, I modified them the way you asked," he placed Trunks' dimension-crossing capsules into Clark's palm as he smiled with gratitude, "They'll take you to any Universe you need but, the coordinates are set for Goku's home first."

"Perfect!" Goku shouted as Clark pocketed the capsules.

Goku extended his hand towards the Bat, "Guess, I'll see you around?"

Batman finally smiled towards him with genuine happiness, "I guess you will," He shook the Saiyans hand out of respect. With but a single kiss with Diana, Goku pulled away and launched a portal.

"Goodbye everyone! Till next time!" And with that, they vanished.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own DC or DB

 **8 Years Later**

Diana swung her blade right and left with expert accuracy, cleaving through the air at hypersonic speed. Her opponent kept on her toes, weaving her way through the attacks with relative ease; her feet gracefully glided across the ancient Themysciran battle grounds as a downward slash threaten to cut her in half the long way, she quickly charged a clear aura and clasped her hands tightly on the blade stopping it from coming any closer. With a loud grunt Diana's opponent was engulfed in a golden fury snapping the blade in two and throwing a jab slamming into the Princess' shield knocking her back on her feet.

Her opponent was beautiful and as radiant as her Mother with healthy spikey-black hair and a sleeveless green and black Saiyan armor over her torso with a blue shirt underneath and traditional Amazonian armored pants good for flexibility and durability.

Diana lowered her shield and noticed the large dent in the bronze, "What did I tell you about becoming a Super Saiyan during training?"

The young girl dropped her aura and reverted into her normal form, " _Training in Base Form progresses every transformation far more than training in that form_ … ya, I know, you say that every time we spar!"

Diana sheathed her sword and smiled, "Yet, you still transform each and every time."

"I'm not a child, Mom, I'm sixteen-years-old!"

She scoffed, "Honey, you're only eight and you know that."

She closed her eyes and stepped forwards with her hands nonchalantly behind her head, "Yea, yea; Saiyan and Amazonian DNA and all that science crap," her Mother stomped her feet slightly.

"Language, Hera, what have I told you about that tongue?"

"Come on, Mom! Don't be like that! Today is _the_ day!"

She charged a clear aura and took off into the sky with her Mother; they both generously waved at the Amazonian warriors below them, "I know you're excited but, bear in mind, he may not be exactly as you expect…"

"Some Dad's gotta be better than no Dad!" She ran her hands through her gravity defying black hair, "Besides I've never even met him before so even if he's a jerk I'd still be happy to hang out with him!"

Diana rolled her eyes with a smile, "You're definitely his daughter that's for sure."

…

 **Watchtower**

Diana and Hera landed in the docking bay with Hal Jordan and Barry Allen present to greet them, "Diana! Nice to see you! And who is that little monster?"

"Uncle Barry!" She immediately covered her mouth glancing around for a moment, "Oops, I meant Uncle Flash!" She sped towards him and tackled him with a bear-hug.

"You must be getting faster on that Island, I almost had trouble keeping up with you just now!"

Hal gave Diana a quick embrace before whistling, "So! Today's the day, right?"

Diana nodded as she pulled a holo-graphic message from her belt, "He sent me this exact time and date just a few weeks ago, a location was attached but, it's not in this Universe."

"Which is where I come in," they turned to the sound of a voice which was Batman walking through the hangar towards them, "I've been working on Multiversal travel lately and I think I've got it down to a science."

"I figured that would always be science," Barry remarked causing Hera to giggle.

Batman pulled a small flashlight-like device from his belt, "I call it the Dimension-Projector and with proper calculations I can set it to open portals to any Universe we want," aiming it at the wall he pressed a small red button releasing a beam of yellow energy which cut a hole in space and time onto the wall.

"Wait!" They turned once again as a familiar face dashed through the halls, "I'm coming!" Kara announced with super-speed at her side she whizzed past them.

"I haven't tested the portal-"

She flew right through it without stopping like a blur of red and blue, "Yet…"

Diana chuckled and pat him on the back, "She hasn't come back out so I assume it's the right portal, thank you Bruce."

"My pleasure," As they strolled through the portal, Hera looked around on the other side. The sky was so blue and full of life, birds and creatures chirping around them; She was immediately surprised by the change in air pressure, they were obviously extremely high into the atmosphere. The white tile floor was almost clean enough to see your reflection in and the trees towering into the sky around her gave her fresh oxygen to breath in; the Guardian's Lookout was even more beautiful than she pictured it.

As they all stepped out Batman turned and the portal-energy was sucked back into his projector leaving no portal to speak of.

"Impressive device," A friend announced himself stepping into view with Popo behind him, "My mother was looking into a similar concept before she passed away and the project has been frozen since," Trunks straightened up when he laid eyes on Kara, "It's wonderful to see you all again but, I assume you're here for the same reason I am?" he stepped forwards and embraced the Kryptonian girl and pecked her on the lips before wrapping an arm around her waist and facing the others.

"I thought you lived here?" Diana asked as they huddled together in a circle.

"We do but, today is the World Peace Summit in West City and as more active guardians since the Trigon incident, we were invited to make an appearance but, since Goku was supposed to arrive at the same time, Goten volunteered to make the appearance," Kara leaned into him as Bruce removed his cowl knowing his identity was safe on a different Earth.

"Doesn't he want to see his Father? And his baby sister?"

"Hey!" She remarked taking offence to being called a baby; Bruce ignored her as did Trunks so she responded with her tongue pointed out at him.

"He'll be here but, not until later, he's only making a quick appearance," Trunks turned to Popo who approached with a platter of tea and coffee, "Would any of you like some refreshments while we wait?"

…

 **Northern Mountains; North City; Secret Laboratory**

"He thinks he can drive me mad! He thinks he can suppress the great Lex Luthor's unparalleled intellect!" Lex shouted to himself as he typed away on a Lex Corp computer obviously set-up by the doctor himself, "He thinks using Chi to lock down my brain will last forever but, I'll show him!"

The mad-scientist mumbled to himself as he programmed and programmed for hours every day in the same rubble filled lab that was destroyed by Future Trunks all those ages ago, never stopping for less than minutes at a time, "He can't drive me mad! My mind is superior to any tricks! And now I have the chance to prove it!"

He waved his hands over blueprints that looked older than twice his own age but, still legible enough to make sense of, "Artificial Humans… to think a man of such great intellect as this Gero was defeated by that Saiyan idiot… But now that I have the plans to this bio-mechanical monster I can make some _alterations_ to his body and reprogram his consciousness inside of it!"

After months of programing and building, sparks flying every day to make sure this body was… _perfect_. "Now all that is left for me to do is to activate the body and program its sentience; this is it!" He pressed a single button on a remote before setting it down; the metallic body was identical to Perfect Cell's only chrome and platinum instead of biological tissue.

The body twitched as its eyes flashed crimson and his torso shot up in shock, "Who dares rip by soul from the bowls of Hell!" the android shouted in shock and surprise.

"I-I recreated your body and used your consciousness code to revive you!"

Cell looked down at the bald scientist before looking back at his own hands, "I was dead…"

"Yes, only a mind as great as my own could possibly bring you back but, I was desperate as humiliating as that sounds," He tightened his gloved fists and scowled at the android, "I need assistance dealing with a common enemy of ours."

The android turned his head to examine the scientist, "Common enemy? You mean…"

"Son Goku!"

Cell remembered everything from his life and death at the hands of Goku's first son, Gohan; he also remembered being beaten by Goku and Pikkon in the Hell during the seven years prior to his resurrection but, until now, he hadn't heard from him at all. "How long was I dead for?"

"From the history articles I was able to gather along with the data I recovered from this computer; I'd estimate over a hundred years," Cell turned and examined his new body, stretching his silver insectoid-wings.

"Well, this body certainly feels different than before…"

"That would be because you are no longer bio-mechanical; your conscious has been programmed into a purely mechanical body," Luthor looked over plans titled 'Android 19' before turning back to Cell, "I even added a few new abilities that your creator neglected to apply to your design, take the ability to absorb Ki energy for example, a useful ability against Son Goku but, not installed into your body. I rectified this mistake to give you a far more useful body."

"Energy absorption?" Cell noted as he analyzed the nodes on his palms, "That does sound useful…"

He turned to make his leave when Luthor called out to him, "Wait! We need to destroy Son Goku!"

"We? No, I will do so alone."

"Like hell you will! I've adapted a neruo-self-destruct into your core! All I have to do is think it and you die instantly!"

Cell stopped and turned to him, "Fine, I suppose we will destroy him together, where is he exactly?"

Luthor typed away at his computer analyzing the data quickly, "He hasn't been seen for years but, I tracked an energy signature similar to his to West City. I predict either himself or his Son is present there."

"Gohan is still alive?"

"Hm? I don't believe I know who that is, his second son is named Goten and he resides as Guardian of the Earth," Luthor turned to face the screens once again as Cell stepped up beside him.

"You don't say?" Cell quickly and gracefully swiped his hand across the air behind Luthor whom stopped typing and began making choking noises. His head slowly slipped off his neck and fell to the ground with a splatter of blood, "Thank you, professor, but I work alone I'm afraid… and now I exact my revenge on Goku and Gohan by killing the Guardian of Earth."

With a sinister laugh echoing out through the mountain range, an explosion leveled the lab with Cell dashing out of the smoke with an evil grin plastered across his face.

…

Goten waved as he floated up to a podium amongst hundreds if not thousands of people enjoying festivities and listening to his speech, "I only want to maintain the peace this planet has experienced for the last few decades and as Guardian of Earth I promise to do my best to keep it that way!" people cheered his name as balloons were released from the air into the crowd, "Have a happy Peace Festival everyone!"

Goten turned to face other world leaders such as each Regions President as well as the President of the World himself whom stands at the highest-ranking official in the world… the highest _official_ in the world anyways.

Everything was splendid and people were enjoying themselves to the fullest filling the closed off street with stands for food, face-painting, games with prizes and so on. It was only halted by an explosion going off in the distance, no one could see anything other than a plume of smoke drifting above street level. Goten darted his head immediately searching the area with his Ki sense, 'Phew' he thought, 'Must have just been a normal bomb.'

He flew over the rushing people as they panicked and scattered, "Please move in a calm and orderly fashion! Everything will be alright!" he floated towards the source of the explosion examining the crater closely as he landed.

"You must be Son Goten!"

The Saiyan boy turned his head quickly at the sound of the maniacal voice; once he did he faced an insectoid-like creature completely covered in platinum armor of some kind, "Oh yes, you look exactly like them; tell me, how goes the Peace Summit?"

Goten frowned and charged an intense aura trying to sense out his opponent, "Nothing?"

"I'm completely mechanical; no Ki for you to sense!" He casually stepped forwards putting Goten on edge as he backed away with his guard up.

"I won't let you disturb the peace, Android! I've heard stories about you from my brother, did Dr. Gero create you?" Goten narrowed his eyes as his opponent didn't stop his stride.

"Have you ever heard the name, Cell?" He responded as suddenly memories of child tales he was told by his friends and family, the monster who attacked the world and held the infamous Cell Games where Goku gave his life and Gohan surpassed the Super Saiyan successfully for the very first time. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"First Freeza returned and now you too?"

Cell tightened his fist before making eye contact with Goten, "Yes, well, unfortunately it took quite a bit longer for my resurrection but, it was well worth the wait."

…

"It's only another half an hour before we reach Goku's specified time; what should we do now?" Hal asked as he leaned against a pole and sighed looking up at the blue sky.

Trunks was casually chatting with Kara about what they had been up to lately, he had given her a communications device created to talk between Universes but, they still did miss each other very much, well they have been dating for over a year now. Mid-conversation though Trunks was hit with the sense of Goten at full power, he pondered for a moment, Goten wouldn't need to power up so much for a peaceful festival not even to impress girls. He sensed a hostile intent in his Ki as if he was in a fierce battle, "This cant be good!"

"What is it?" Hera asked almost excited to hear about some battle that may be occurring.

"Sense off towards West City! Goten is at full power for some reason and I sense a battle taking place but, no opposing energies…"

Hera focused for but a moment, "I feel it, we should go help them!"

Trunks grimaced as he walked towards the edge of the Lookout and stared off over the edge, "I think Hera and I should go; it'll be good experience for her to be in a real battle."

Diana chuckled, "I'm not letting her get into danger like that; what if its serious!? Take Hal or Bruce!"

Hera pulled on her mother's arm, "Mom! I wanna help, I'm strong too!"

Diana frowned with a contemplating expression, she looked over at Trunks whom shrugged, "I'll protect her with my life, besides; if things get out of hand I'll use my Guardian magic to teleport her back here."

The Princess knelt down beside her teenage daughter still being over a foot taller than her, "Be safe, okay? And don't fight anyone out of your league," Hera smiled and hugged her mom tightly.

"I'll be fine, I promise! I'll have Uncle Trunks and my own brother fighting by my side!" She raced to the edge of the Lookout before they bother charged a clear aura and blasted off over the edge flying towards the west at impressive speeds.

"Shes too much like her father…" Diana smiled and prayed for her daughters safety.

…

Goten flew from the smoke of an explosion as a Mastered Super Saiyan looking around for his opponent whom appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back knocking him forwards, vanishing again to appear in front of the flying Goten. He kicked him using the momentum from his fall as an increase to his already insane strength forcing Goten into the ground with blood trickling from his lip, "That hurts…"

"Even a Super Saiyan is no match for me!" Cell shouted from above, "Hit me with your best shot!"

Goten growled and charged his aura surpassing Super Saiyan and accessing Level 2, "Ka… Me…" Goten cupped his hands and formed an orb of blue energy between his palms, "Ha… Me…" The lighting from his Level2 aura surged into the attack as he fired it, "Ha!" the beam shot through the air towards Cell whom reached his hands out opening his palms towards the attack.

"Give it all to me!" The beam slammed into Cells hands only instead of stopping or redirecting the blast it was suddenly sucked into his body from his hands as he absorbed the entirety of the attack.

Goten huffed and narrowed his eyes towards Cell, why didn't it work? What went wrong or is he simply not strong enough yet? "Fine I'll try it another way!" Goten blasted off towards Cell aiming a fist directly for his face but, was stopped short when the android caught the melee attack with one hand.

"Your power is mine!" He reached out and grabbed Goten's other hand slowly draining the Ki out of his body as the Saiyan's aura depleted a golden energy exploded around Cell resembling a Super Saiyan aura.

Goten broke his grip my powering up further and sent a blast into the android's chest separating them for hundreds of feet, however; Cell absorbed the blast and dug his metallic feet into the cement stopping his momentum.

Goten took a breath and stood up charging his Level 2 energy, "Damn, none of my attacks are working and I can't get close enough to attack him; I'm losing stamina so fast, could it be something he's doing?"

Cell dusted off his perfect body and walked through the smoky streets which were long since evacuated but, not without several casualties of course, "You must not be much of a guardian if you're going to let me kill all of these people…"

Goten grinded his teeth in rage, "That is not going to happen!" He powered up further engulfing the area in yellow light exploding around him and when it cleared he was at his full power, Level 3.

' _That's right, Saiyan, give me all of your energy…'_

Goten furrowed his brow before taking off in Cell's direction; they clashed sending shockwaves through the city, some nearby innocents running for their dear lives were knocked off their feet. The people nearly trampled over each other fleeing the battle scene as fast they could; Cell aimed his palm over at a crowd of people just as Goten caught wind of it, "No you don't!" he flew landing directly in between the blast and the bystanders deflecting it with his forearm. The stinging sensation was not lost on him but, he was focused on the battle and protecting the surrounding people.

Goten dashed forwards aiming a punch directly for Cell's jawline but, the fist was caught by the insect-android as suddenly Goten could feel his stamina leaving him once again.

"What's wrong halfling? Afraid your _father_ could do better?"

Goten was boiling as he ignored the sensation blindly attempting to swing at Cell; each fist being deflected with a simple sway of his hands, and each time he redirected a punch he stole only a small amount of energy.

Goten began to slow down, his movements became more strained as time went on, "That Goku was something… maybe I'll go find him for a real challenge!"

"Shut up!" Goten focused his energy between his hands and fired off a thick beam of yellow Ki energy towards Cell whom opened his palms at the attack.

"Perfect," Cell mumbled as he narrowed his eyes and sucked all of the energy into his new body, fueling him. This time no explosion was seen and Goten was able to witness the absorption first-hand; it was too late though; his power was fading and his hair retracted back into its Level 2 state.

"You see, the thing about your father is…" Cell tightened his fist and exerted the power he had stolen, "He was smart enough to realize when he was being played for a fool."

Goten looked up at Cell whose aura expanded covering the sky in bright golden light, "You've been taking my energy?"

"Precisely! And you want to know what comes next?" Goten put up his guard and waited but, was still sorely unprepared for the fist that connected with his cheek. He flew through building after building until he finally slammed into a large water-tower extending up into the sky; the tower toppled from his impact falling towards the ground.

Goten charged his aura and flew down at several times light speed, intercepting the massive million-ton water tower; he grits his teeth and began lowering it safely, "Ah, ah, ah; we can't have you saving all those worthless humans now!" Cell spoke coyly from behind placing his hands centimeters from Goten's body sucking the Ki energy out of him until the weight of the tower was nearly too much.

He had lowered it far enough that him breaking his grip and the tower collapsing towards the ground didn't do significant damage and most people were only a little soggy, however; Goten was soaked and trapped beneath massive metal shards that he no longer held the power to lift.

"I'm afraid its time to die now, young hero but, first I really should thank you for all that power you gave! I couldn't have killed these people without it…" He extended a palm and formed an orb of destructive Ki aiming it at the trapped and injured Goten. The Saiyan realized it was the end, he couldn't stop him, he couldn't save them, he couldn't do anything.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted as his foot landed directly on Cell's face, knocking him through rubble of buildings creating a cloud of dirt surrounding him.

"Trunks! And… HERA?!" The Saiyan girl landed and lifted the massive chunk of metal with a single hand tossing it aside and extending a hand to help Goten up.

He grabbed her hand and wiped the blood from his eyes, "You can't be here!" he looked to Trunks who landed and maintained his Level 2 but, dispersed his aura, "She shouldn't be here!"

An explosion of blue Ki sprouted from the ground and extended into the sky vaporizing several metric tons of rubble in his way, Cell stood unscathed, "Do you want to lecture me or are we going to fight?" Hera powered up turning into a Super Saiyan.

"Is… Is that who I think it is?"

Cell chuckled at the sight of Trunks, not the purple-haired Saiyan he remembered, no; that one was safe in the Future. This was the boy that was safe In the arms of Bulma during his Cell Games only, he'd grown significantly since.

"This is great!" He stepped forwards and tightened his muscles, "That appetizer was nice and all but, I'm more than ready for my entrée!"

All four of them powered up with an intense golden-light simmering over the city, this would likely be battle none of them would forget. The only question left unanswered was, where is Son Goku!?


	42. Thinker Arc

I do not own Db or DC

 **World of Void; No Time; No Date.**

Beerus narrowed his eyes with skepticism; he knew Goku was powerful but, the odds were not in his favor here. Even from the stands far from the arena below, he could tell the three warriors standing on the platform were mentally preparing themselves for the final battle.

"Can he win this?" Beerus asked his attendant whom hummed in response taking a closer look at the combatants.

Whis shook his head, "It's anyone's guess at this point," shrugging his shoulders as he said it, "But, it's his final test to see if he's truly mastered the Ultra Instinct, how exciting! Now if only I could get a meal with this…"

"I can tell you right now the outcome!" a voice announced from not too far away also in the stands beside Beerus; a tall-lanky man dressed in Beerus' garb but, with blue and red patterns and paper white skin. His face resembled a clown's and his hair was balding in the middle with two afro-bushes on either side of his head. Vermond, the God of Destruction to Universe 11, chuckled in superiority as his attendant elected to stay silent, "Jiren will undoubtedly win this with ease," he crossed his arms and smiled confidently.

"He didn't win during the Tournament of Power and he wont win here!" Beerus shouted back with jealous rage.

"That was a fluke and you know it!"

Marcarita, Vermond's attendant, sighed sarcastically with a distressed tone, "It was over a hundred years ago, would you two please give it a rest?" She was a short girl appearing as an adolescent but likely older than the Universe itself, she sported long silver pig-tails and a blue robe accompanying her long staff which was taller than herself.

"I won't give it up until he does!"

"You first rabbit ears!"

"What did you call me clown-nose!?"

They clashed skulls in anger and jealousy as two Gods shoved each other like children until they received a bop from the staffs of their respective attendants, "Eyes up," Whis said as Marcarita finished his sentence with a perky chime, "The battle is about to begin!"

Clark sat next to the Gods without expressing a word, he simply stroked his beard and used his advanced mental capacity coupled with his Ki sensing to calculate who in the ring had the edge and even with all of his intelligence he could not determine which one was greater than the other. The last eight years were brutal, traveling from Universe to Universe training with the strongest around but, this would be the final test before they could return home. He knew Lois and Diana were waiting for them and this thought irked him tightening his grip on his own arm.

They focused in on the arena below them floating in the World of Void in the shape of a massive top with a single pillar pultruding from the center; Goku, whom after eight-years of traveling also sported a short beard, stood on one end of the ring whilst two others glared at one another from opposing ends.

One was a bulky man in a full red and black jumpsuit sporting white boots and gloves to match; his skin was a very light purple and his eyes were large and black as the surrounding void. He unfolded his arms and cracked his neck.

"Go Jiren! You can't lose!" Vermond shouted receiving a smack on the head from Marcarita.

The other man was familiar, his golden skin and suit still shun as bright as any star and his resemblance to a certain Kryptonian was still uncanny. Superman Prime glanced at Goku and back to Jiren understanding each of them alone were on par with or even more powerful than himself so staying optimistically-cautious was his best option.

"Who is that guy anyways? I don't see his God of Destruction anywhere…" Beerus peered through the empty stands before Whis spoke up finally.

"Much like our friend here," the angel stated pointing the end of his staff to Clark casually, "Superman Prime doesn't reside in a Universe under Zeno's jurisdiction; another _presence_ of sorts resides over his area of the Multiverse."

Goku spread his legs shifting into a more defensive stance and lowering his arms; he closed his eyes focusing and harnessing his inner power as his instincts took over his body. A mix of midnight and ocean blue colors floated off of his body gently as his aura ignited around his body with a turquois glow lining his every muscle, his eyes snapped open with a silver light as they now observed his opponents in a more primal perspective.

Whis smiled proudly with a blush overtaking his face, "He's using the Ultra Instinct Omen! Perfect for evasion and defensive techniques!"

Superman allowed his solar energy to drift off of his skin in an aura-like fashion; with the heat of a star his energy engulfed him as he watched Goku do the same. Jiren didn't make a single move, his fists tightened and his crimson aura came floating from his body strengthening every muscle and powering him.

Grand Priest floated down from above them with a smile, "Ready?"

"Whenever," They all stated simultaneously.

"Begin."

At the drop of a dime they all vanished; the sounds of their foot steps dashing around the ring at quintillions of times faster than light echoed through the void until finally they clashed. The first to make contact were Jiren and Goku clashing fists with unimaginable speed and precision, "Oh ho!" Whis announced as the two broke out into loud combat thundering with every blow, "He went right for Jiren; looks like those two have a score to settle."

Goku shouted with every fist he threw but, Jiren didn't say a word or even loosen his jaw as they traded fists; Jiren aimed a fist directly for the center of the Saiyan's face but, was avoided as everything slowed down for the Saiyan dodging to the left fast enough to fool even Jiren's eyes. Goku sent a fist of his own landing a right-straight on his opponent's face sending him back on his heels. Jiren stopped his momentum barely even feeling the strike to his nose; he suddenly jumped into the air dodging a golden fist that slammed into the arena grounds shattering the hardest material in the Multiverse like glass.

Superman back flipped landing and glaring at Jiren as he landed not too far from him; they eyed one another before taking off and initiating their own high-speed combat. Claps of thunder echoed across the stage as their shockwaves vibrated the entire Void; Beerus and Vermond were astounded by the display of sheer skill and power, it was almost like watching Gods of Destruction fight.

Jiren and Superman clashed fists rupturing the arena below them; they stood frozen pushing one strength against the other, an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force. Lightning surged from their kinetic energy exploding outwards like sparks from a flame. Suddenly, Goku flipped into view doing an aerial split-kick hitting both opponents in the face at once sending them in opposite directions.

Goku looked back and forth between them as they dashed forwards, he thought quickly and slammed his fists into the ground turning what was left of the arena below them into rubble. Superman quickly levitated into the air, flying instead of running on natural instinct while Jiren sprawled and took a mighty leap destroying the chunk of stage he jumped from in the process. Both with a fist extended outwards, Goku flipped backwards and allowed the two to clash into each other forming a vibrational shockwave that decimated the area. As the Kryptonian and justice warrior backed away slowly, the smoke cleared leaving the three of them standing almost as if they hadn't fought at all.

Goku cupped his hands by his side channeling all of his energy between them; his signature move formed as he chanted its mantra, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me…"

Superman noticed this and immediately recognized it, he spared no time in charging the solar energy stored within him for a powerful blast; his body began shinning even brighter than usual with a flaming golden aura surrounding him.

Jiren closed his eyes and focused on his inner-power; with a single glare his attack was ready but, he wouldn't unleash it until the time was exactly right. His crimson aura shrouded him and lifted debris from around him into the air breaking apart in the thickness of his power.

"HA!"

Goku fired his beam at his two enemies who returned fire at each other with their own unique blasts; a thick blue beam of Ki met a bright yellow solar energy blast hotter than ten trillion supernovae and a crimson beam colliding with enough raw Ki energy to rip apart the fabric of the Multiverse itself but, from within the Void, all was safe. The explosion rocked the fighting arena sending ash and smoke into the stands covering Beerus and Vermond's view.

"Who won? Who won?!" Beerus shouted pushing down on Vermonds head and screaming over him towards the arena.

…

Trunks, Goten, and Hera expanded their Super Saiyan auras as they faced down an enemy of old brought into the modern-world; Cell did not worry, he had already stolen most of Goten's power and he was confident the others would follow suit.

"Who is this guy?" Hera asked slipping into the defensive being completely uneducated on her enemy was fairly new to her.

"He's an android that was an original enemy of your father but, he was defeated by Gohan so many years ago…" Trunks informed her as he eyed Goten quickly noticing how winded he already seemed, "He's gotten upgrades though; I've seen pictures but, I barely recognize him."

Cell examined his own gleaming body and hummed, "Yes, you could say I've gotten myself a makeover; one that was very much needed."

Trunks tightened his jaw, "Should we fuse?"

"I'm not even sure we have time…"

Hera stepped in front of them as her aura exploded and the concrete below her cracked visibly with a single shout, "You two can talk it out while I get things done!" She blasted off unfortunately stepping right into Cell's trap. They connected with a visible shockwave of vibrational energy that shattered the glass of the surrounding buildings.

"Hera! No!" Goten shouted before quickly looking towards Trunks, "We can't let her fight!"

Trunks scoffed and watched as Hera held her own in the battle, "Relax," he stated observing the battle, "She's stronger than you think."

"That's not it!" Goten stepped forwards still gasping for air, "She doesn't know… that he can absorb energy!"

"He can WHAT?"

With Goten's Level 3 power at his disposal, Cell was more than capable of beating Hera easily; she threw rapid jabs and kicks which were carefully redirected with his palms. Every single strike drained her further as his absorption technology took her Ki and turned it into his own, "So you must be Goku's daughter! The one person I've heard almost nothing about!" She landed a fist directly into Cell's palm closing his grip and sucking her energy out of her.

She grunted in response pulling on her wrist, "Let's keep it that way!" She shouted as he smiled in response as she slowly fell to one knee and her Level 1 aura dimmed significantly.

"Feisty one!" Cell shouted as he reached out and grabbed her other wrist and continued to drain her, "I _have_ always enjoyed that Saiyan ferocity!"

"FUU-SION… HA!" Cell darted his head towards the other Saiyan's he had momentarily forgotten about but, he witnessed only a white dome of energy engulfing them; he narrowed his eyes in curiosity focusing on them.

"What are they doing?" He looked back to Hera who was smiling at this point while she reverted into her Base Form and her hair drifted passively back into its raven black state.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked…" Hera sang as Cell released her and she fell to one knee completely out of breath.

From the dissipating light stepped a single warrior with a skin-tight black undershirt and a blue vest with yellow lining on the outside; a blue sash tied his pants to his waist and his purple highlights in his black hair brought out the fire in his eyes, "A lot has changed since you've been dead, freak. This is fusion and my name is Gotenks!" With an ungodly roar his clear aura charged furiously exploding and shaking the entire city causing Cell to blink in surprise.

"Fusion?" Cell repeated, "What a foolish tool; I need no fusion to kill my enemies for I am perfect!" His golden aura exploded challenging Gotenks in power.

"Perfect? How could you be perfect?" Gotenks glared directly into Cell's eyes with rage in his voice, "You're either perfect or you're not me; there is no grey-area."

Cell was taken aback when a fist bashed his perfect face without him ever seeing it coming; Gotenks followed up with an uppercut leading into a combination of attacks that led the battle away from the city and into the sky.

Cell adapted quickly, scanning and analyzing his fighting styles slowly matching them and absorbing the energy of each attack. His body was beginning to breakdown as the metallic-substance began to degrade with every punch shattering plating and throwing Cell on the defensive. Gotenks had far more power than anything the insectoid-android ever saw in Hell; the fusion was slowing down but, finished off his combination with a right-hook that launched Cell through the corner of an office building and into brick-wall across the street. Concrete debris rained down on an innocent populace whom was a woman and her child attempting to flee. The concrete would have mashed both of their bodies with it's sheer weight and solidity when something intervened; the babies crying continued as Wonder Woman held the large slab of rock above her head with ease.

Hera stood from one knee as Flash, Wonder Woman, and the Bat-Jet arrived at once; the latter sending a barrage of missiles into Cell's back distracting him long enough for Gotenks to round-house kick him into the street below shattering asphalt for blocks.

"Mom? I totally had that!" Hera shouted as she fell back to a sitting position.

"If not for me this woman and her child would be dead," Diana explained tossing the concrete aside as the two civilians nervously fled the scene.

"I was gonna…" Hera tried sputtering out the words but barely managed to make a sentence, "Energy shield thingy!"

From the Bat-Jet deployed a dark figure which spread its fabricated wings and glided down to street level, "What is that thing…?" Batman began scanning with his holographic gauntlet, "It has immense power and seems to be growing as we speak."

Hera chuckled confidently as shockwaves were heard through-out the otherwise abandoned city, random waves of shaking around them, "I wouldn't worry about him, Gotenks has everything-"

From the smoke directly behind them Gotenks, now in his Level 1 state, flew obviously from an attack passed them and through a concrete wall out of sight, "Covered?"

Cell rushed passed them, having obviously absorbed even more power from Gotenks, he appeared right next to the entrance to the large hole created by the fusions impact, "What's wrong guardians? Having some trouble?" Cell reeled back and prepared to level the building on the head of his opponent when he felt his fist grappled by some rope of some kind.

"Demon!" Cell turned to the strong female, "Or… robot? I cannot allow further destruction of the city!" Diana announced with her Lasso of Truth tightly wrapped around Cell's arm. The android scanned Diana finding little to no Ki energy within her as Flash sped next to her and he was analyzed as well. His body slowly reconstructed itself nonerotically and reformed into his original body.

"None of you have any significant energy; you aren't worth my time," He turned back preparing to continue his assault when he was pulled back as the rope shun brightly; he was surprised by this sudden display strength with little Ki exerted, "Hmph…" Cell tugged on the lasso causing her to use all of her strength but, failing as she was dragged through the air and caught by the neck, "You are a strange specimen…"

Flash moved at light speed colliding with Cell with a push attempting to move him but failing as the android didn't move a single muscle; "Both of you lack Ki to absorb, therefore; you are useless," he turned and launched the both to the side allowing them to tumble on the sidewalk.

"Now, where was-" Gotenks left-hooked Cell in the face sending him back on his heels as Cell attempted to keep up but, Gotenks was a Level 2 now making it twice as difficult to absorb his energy but, slowly it began.

Diana stood and helped Barry up as well, "Who is this freak?"

She scowled as the battle continued in front of her, "Yet another foe clearly out of our league…"

"I appreciate the challenge young-ones but, I'm afraid you've been all tapped out," Gotenks reverted into his Base Form before receiving a side-kick to the face which would have broken his nose if not for a glowing golden palm catching his foot before it ever made contact.

Gotenks crushed his foot and stood up with a straight-palm launching him back through the abandoned streets, he stood with long glowing golden hair, sparking across his body, "There are levels of Super Saiyan you've never even heard of, this is Level 3!" He shouted and with that shout came an explosion of power that rocked the surrounding buildings and sent a current of wind throughout every street, tossing cars and ripping apart signs.

"Another Level?" Cell smiled sinisterly, "Interesting…"

Gotenks exploded forwards dashing at billions of times faster than light with a long golden trail of energy leading behind him; he connected with Cell by elbowing him in the face and vanishing before any power could be drained. Cell threw a fist through an after-image and darted his eyes in the opposite direction receiving a knee to the stomach before his enemy vanished once again. He was using his advanced speed to relocate himself at rates even Cell's processing speed couldn't keep up with. Without contact he couldn't absorb any energy making Gotenks vastly superior in raw power, however; Cell was smarter.

Cell sped forwards with a palm out-stretched to grab hold of the Saiyan-Fusion but, was foiled when his arm was chopped in two quickly as Gotenks grabbed Cell's dismembered limb and spun at hypersonic speeds flinging him into the street below. Smoke and debris expanded out and into the city layering the battlefield in soot; Cell stood in the smoke as his nanorobotic body reassembled itself. Being an android, Cell had no power level to hide or reveal leaving his options wide-open; he could take all of Gotenks's energy in one swift move.

The Fusion confidently laughed at the top of his lungs pointing down at the rubble and smoke, "If you think Level 3 is so powerful you'd never stand a chance against Goku, it's a good thing you only have to deal with me!"

There was no response and Cell had vanished into the smoke, "Come on; I don't have all day here!" with no response still, Gotenks hesitantly lowered himself into the smog with his hands up on guard.

Cell flashed a sinister grin as he approached from behind quickly grappling Gotenks with extending metallic arms coiling around the Saiyan whom powered up in attempt to escape, "Hey! I can't move, how?!"

"As a soon to be broken man once said; you're either perfect or you're not me," Gotenks exploded with anger and furious Ki but Cell's grip never loosened and all of the excess energy began to die quickly. Slowly being sucked into the metallic monstrosity as his furious glow dissipated Cell's smile grew wider, "Yes! YES!"

He released Gotenks whom fell to his knees with barely enough power to retain Level 3, "Your confidence got the better of you!" Cell kicked them in the stomach sending them through the ash and smoke and into the side of a building. Cell approached with heavy steps as each one carved into the concrete now having more power than even Gotenks's Level 3, "You Saiyan's and your pride…" He grabbed the Fusion by his vest and pulled him up to eye level.

"You'll never learn!" Cell sucker-punched Gotenks in the solar-plexus knocking the wind from his stomach before dropping him and round-housing him mid-air. The Fusion flew upwards hitting a building and engraving it with his body; he powered up exerting his golden energy but, too much had been drained as Cell approached from below.

"I am perfection; I waited over a hundred years but, I finally will rule this Universe like I was always meant to!" Cell smiled as Gotenks flew in with a right-cross but, was avoided by the android dipping his head to the side and grabbing his wrist clenching tight. Gotenks fell from his Level 3 and his flight hanging in fatigue with black and purple hair; "No contest!" Cell spun and repeated Gotenk's previous move by launching the fusion through a building and into the street; bouncing off the pavement and into a small truck.

From the smoke two bodies were seen beaten and broken; Goten and Trunks defused with their power drained but, Cell was only getting stronger by the second. His golden aura exploded and demolished cities, ripping buildings apart in a fury of winds unlike anything displayed by nature in history.

"Come to me Son Goku! Face me now!"

There was no response as his energy died down the destruction followed, nothing appeared, no entry, no portal or instant movement. Cell frowned and scanned the ground before choosing three targets still standing and landing with a clap of thunder in front of them.

"You three have exceptionally high-power levels; do you know of Son Goku?" Cell was generally polite but, it was more patience than anything.

Bruce scoffed, "Even if we knew we'd never tell you."

Cell scanned him and analyzed his heartbeat and his bloodstream before zipping passed even Barry without being seen and gripping the Bat by his throat lifting him off the ground, _"You're lying…"_

"He defeated you once and he'll do it again…" Diana stated boldly as the android elected to drop Bruce whom gasped for air and grabbed at his throat, "I'd note I'm a bit tougher than he is."

Cell turned and glared with one eye at Diana scanning her body, "Dopamine? Serotonin?" He smiled and walked forwards casually, "You truly care for this Son Goku don't you?"

Diana backed away slowly with her guard up, "He is a dear friend and he will beat you as he did in the past," Diana held her blade up to eye level and lifted her shield.

"No, no, no; you care too much for him…" Cell zipped across the battlefield immediately upper cutting Barry so fast he didn't even see it and his body went flying through the air.

"Uncle Barry!" Hera shouted blasting off the ground, barely faster than sound, just managing to catch him.

Cell was suddenly gripping Diana's hair; her sword and shield discarded, "You care for him; he cares for you… call to him…"

Diana struggled as she pulled against his grip, "N-Never!"

Cell's aura exploded and with a loud roar he pulled Diana's hair once again and shouted "CALL TO HIM!"

"GOKU!"

Silence erupted from her echoing screams, every block, every street, every building heard her painful screech for help as birds flew from atop buildings disturbed by her scream.

Cell dropped her to the ground in front of him, floating into the air and scanning the streets from a few dozen feet up; suddenly, a portal of untold power opened up from the sky dropping down a beam of energy nearly cutting the android in two. From the beam's smoke appeared three figures, two were familiar and the third seemed oddly familiar but, not quite recognizable.

"Thank you, Daikaioshin," An eerily familiar voice spoke humbly from the smoke, "If you could?"

"Of course, you've earned it, frankly," With a snap of his fingers the Grand Priest engulfed the city in a light restoring the dead, destroyed, and demolished to which it once was. The sky was no longer covered in soot and even those who fought were completely healed, "Father?" Goten mumbled as he stared into the circle of three.

"Farewell now," the voice and person known as Daikaioshin vanished from sight leaving the two others in his place; one dressed in an orange and blue fighting Gi with Whis' symbol plastered on the right pectoral and combat boots to match. The other was a taller man with broader shoulders in a tight-blue suit with a red and yellow 'S' seal on his chest and torn crimson cape flowing in the wind behind him.

Cell smiled, "At long last; my revenge will be complete!"

Diana smiled pulling herself up from the ground, "I knew he'd come…"

"Hey Cell! Remember me?" Goku shouted at the android whom wasn't surprised at all by his opponent's idiocy.

Hera's eyes gleamed as she stared at the solid man in the street; he was confident, tall, and the most powerful thing she's ever felt and she's even seen Uncle Gotenks go Level 4! "Amazing!"

"How could I forget a face like that?" Cell lowered himself to the ground standing only a few hundred feet from his opponent.

"Sorry, I brought a guest but, he won't be participating…"

Clark nodded his head and stepped from the street into the side-walk, folding his arms almost in boredom; "Come at me with everything you have, Cell, don't hold back!" Goku tightened his muscles and his body straightened but he didn't assume any stance neither offensive nor defensive, he simply stood.

Cell frowned, he charged his energy as his golden aura engulfed him and his entire body surged, "Go ahead and transform so we can begin!"

"Nope, don't need to. Just remember not to hold back, M'kay?"

Cell was furious now as he dashed forwards with a powerful fist that could topple galaxies and restart the Universe; the attack reached Goku's personal space and it was immediately stopped by some unknown force. Cell threw another punched stopped by the same energy, "What is the meaning of this?" In a fit of rage Cell unleashed a barrage of powerful strikes to every possible opening in Goku's stance but, each one was stopped short.

"How is this possible!" Cell jumped back and charged a familiar technique putting all of his stolen power into a single point, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" an explosion of blue Ki slammed into his body and dispersed around him with a clear aura defending his body. Goku never lost his smiled as he stepped forwards through the beam being launched at him; "Stop it! No!" Cell shouted.

Goku reached out cutting off the beam with the same grin as if there was no bother in completely destroying him; just by reaching out and crushing both of his hands into scrap the beam stopped. His nanobots began to reassable themselves but, Goku would leave no time for that.

"Sorry, Cell, next time come back stronger!" Goku thrusted a single fist forwards making contact with the center of the android's chest and with that strike a shockwave exploded through the city causing all of the revived people to cover their ears and shout in pain, every car alarm went off simultaneously, even some people were knocked directly onto their assess but, Cell was utterly torn to shreds, every single nanobot on his body was turned to ash completely leaving Goku's fist engulfed in smoke.

Hera, Diana, Bruce, Trunks, Goten, and even a recovering Barry were completely shocked at the display of casual intense power that just shattered a being capable of beating them all. It was almost unfeasible but, that was Goku; it always was and always will be.

Diana ran forwards and into his arms as he chuckled and held her close; Clark smiled as they all came together, "Hey everyone!" He announced as Diana wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Hera let Barry walk on his own and approached her Mother, standing slightly behind her, "Diana…" Goku noted, "Whose this teenager standing behind you?" He blinked in confusion as he stared her up and down, reminding him much of Caulifa from Universe 6 whom he'd seen on his journey.

Diana placed a hand on the teen's lower-back, "Goku, this is your daughter; I named her, Hera."

The young-girl blushed and waved her hand, "Hi, I'm Hera… but she just told you that…"

"Diana… We conceived a child only eight years ago, how could-"

Diana closed her eyes, putting a hand on his chest and explaining, "Amazonian and Saiyan DNA has odd effects on the age process, she's yours, Goku, one-hundred percent."

Goku smiled and stepped forwards, "Well, I guess you're too old to be picked up and carried around but," he moved in and placed her head up against his chest, hugging her tightly, "This might be a bit more appropriate."

Hera let tears slip down her cheeks as she hugged him back tighter, "Daddy!" she cried with a smile as everyone began asking question after question but, the biggest one on everyone's mind was the simplest.

"When's the wedding!?"

Goku rubbed his chin, "Hmph, I never gave that much thought; as long as I'm with my family I guess it doesn't really matter!"

Diana stepped forwards, "About that…"

They all questioned her with blank stares, "According to Amazonian custom for a man to _officially_ wed an Amazonian they must first travel to Tartarus themselves and retrieve the crown of Hades placing it on their bride's head."

"I gotta do WHAT!?"

…

Dozens of screens from dozens of different viewpoints; each one playing clips of or observing the Saiyan's. Goten, Trunks, Hera, Gotenks, and most importantly Son Goku.

A massive Gorilla three times the size of the average ape approached a hovering neon blue throne with a large-buff man holding a cold-gun on his left and another man resembling Captain Marvel in garb and stature on his right, "Son Goku has returned to this Universe just as you planned he would," Gorilla Grodd telepathically stated as all images froze on the above screen displaying now only Son Goku.

Black Adam punched his fist with a surge of electricity running through his fists, "What should we do now?" he asked with a heavy accent.

The chair spun to reveal a man sitting in the hovering-throne; his skin was pale and his body was covered head to toe in black armor, "Give me a moment;" he assumed the famous position of his hand on his chin staring back at them, "I'm Thinking."

…

Hope you enjoyed; if you have any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them!

Thank you!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or DB/Z/GT/S

Readjustment

 **Wayne Manor; Gotham City.**

Alfred was completely unprepared for the days events, not only had Bruce broken his record of having no more than three guests at a time but, he also seemed genuinely happy which stunned the older gentlemen. Bruce had led Goku, Clark, Lois Lane, Diana, Hera, Trunks, Kara and Barry into the dinning hall where enough seats were set for all of them to convene comfortably. Alfred appeared with a silver-platter of small tea-cakes and coffee for everyone. Goku and Diana sat next to one-another holding hands as did Lois, Clark, Kara, and Trunks.

"So," Barry spoke up first to break the odd silence, "How was… where ever you went…"

Goku smiled as Hera stepped from behind and poked her head between her Mother and Father's with an excited tone, "I wanna hear about Dad's adventures!" She reminded him much of himself when he was that age.

Clark chuckled for a moment tightening his grip on Lois' hand, "Well, we traveled to so many different Universes; where should we begin?"

Goku tapped his chin, "How about the guy with the hammer? He was neat…" The Saiyan winked at Clark but wasn't all too impressed with those he met on his journey even though every experience counts in his eyes.

"Hammer-guy?" Kara inquired blinking with confusion.

Clark closed his eyes with a sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose, "We kinda ran into the Norse God of Thunder; _The_ Thor," After giving them a moment to process this he elaborated, "We helped him on a quest to stop an invasion on Asgard and in return he not only sparred with Goku but…"

Goku reached into his Gi pulling from his chest a golden band with an intricate snowflake-like diamond sprouting like a glorious flower from the center of the ring. "It's a relic from the deepest caves of Jotunheim," Clark explained as Goku smiled brightly being as modest as possible.

"The diamond was forged in the heart of that Ice Realm's only star; the golden band is just a normal band I molded while I was there." Goku faced it towards Diana whom was completely speechless, her mouth ajar and her hands frozen as the light bounced off the gem and sent sparkles across the table.

"You forged this… for me?" she grabbed the glistening article of jewelry and held it up to light where it flashed in the artificial illumination.

"Of course, I did! I couldn't marry you without a ring!"

Diana nearly sobbed with joy, "Oh, Goku!" She hugged him tightly before fitting the ring to her finger, "This means we're officially engaged."

She pulled away as Trunks snickered, "I guess we should start talking about the elephant in the room, then."

Bruce sipped from a mug of coffee and sighed loudly, "He just got back and he's already going to leave again."

"Yea, maybe instead of cakes and decorations we should discuss the _harbinger of evil_ I apparently have to mug to marry you," Goku asked obviously no longer feeling a need to be subtle about the condition.

Diana looked down at the glimmering ring around her finger and explained as best she could, "After the incident with Hercules, all men were banned from ever stepping foot on Paradise Island but, also new laws involving the love between an Amazonian and a man were enacted; to earn the right of marrying an Amazon you must first retrieve the crown of Hades' from the depths of Tartarus and present it to her formally to prove your worth," Diana clasped her hand and looked back to Goku, "If it seems like too much trouble you certainly don't have to! We don't need a formal wedding, we can live out our days together in peace just the same!"

Goku sighed in contemplation of his actions, "Will this Hades be a strong person? Who, for instance, would try to stop a person from taking his crown?"

"Hades is the only of the three Almighty Skyfathers to still train his intense power to this day," Diana raised a brow in confusion slowly catching onto Goku's implication, "He may just be the strongest of the three at the moment; not only that but he controls the entire dimension itself making him even more powerful."

Clark let out an exasperated sigh, "Here we go…"

"Goku you don't have to…"

"Nope, I gotta fight em," Goku stood up from the table and punched the air once stretching his biceps, "I fought supposed gods, demons, and even aliens but I didn't need to use my full power once during my entire trip until I finally asked Grand Priest to set up a final test for me," he pulled Diana by the hand until she was standing with him, "I really could use the challenge and besides, I beat Trigon, how bad could Hades really be?"

"I can have a plane ready to depart to Themyscara by morning," Bruce stated nonchalantly as they all looked towards him, "What? You don't honestly think any of us will be staying behind, do you?"

"Bruce is right," Clark announced, "I spent the last eight years testing Goku's power but, beyond that; he became my best friend."

Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Guys, really sweet and all but, I was just going to teleport to this dimension and-"

Diana stopped him short, "Not possible, instant transmission or not, nothing can enter Tartarus without using the sacred gates on Paradise Island."

"Then it's settled," Bruce stated boldly, "What should we do until then?"

Hera smiled with an excited expression as she had began to tune everyone out she suddenly had an idea she's wanted to try for years, "Dad?"

"Yea?" Goku answered turning to face her, "What's up?"

"I challenge you to a fight!"

Bruce choked on his coffee and set it down as Alfred sighed handing him a hanker-chief to wipe the spilt substance up with, "Uhm, sweetie," Diana noted first as everyone focused their attention on her, "Your father is a bit stronger than you think…"

"Son Hera," Goku stated turning to make eye contact with his daughter, he grabbed her wrist and analyzed her arm width and muscle ratio; "Can you go Super Saiyan?"

Hera smiled, "I can go Level 2 when I go all out, what do ya say?"

Goku sat in silence for a few seconds with his fingers pressed against his chin, "And you say your mother trained you?" He glanced at Diana for a second as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She sighed in defeat and explained, "I've trained her in self-defense techniques, she picked everything else up from sparring with Artemis or my Mother."

"I see," Goku noted as he looked his daughter up and down once, "And you know how strong I am? Does it bother you that even if you fight me you just can't win?"

Hera tightened her arm and yanked it away from her father, "That's exactly why I wanna fight you; I need to know how I compare!"

"Right answer; alright, let's do it!"

Bruce stood quickly, "Not in here!" He almost shouted before setting his coffee down and clearing his throat, "I meant, I have a big backyard."

…

Kara, Trunks, Lois, Clark, Diana and Bruce were all lined up just outside the Wayne Manor botanical-garden; Goku and Hera faced each other on opposing ends of the long grass strip.

Goku took a long breath of fresh air before turning to his daughter, "Now! I want you to go all out! No holding back!"

Diana obstructed her view with her own hand, looking down at the grass, "I can't watch."

Trunks chuckled, "I can!" receiving a playful slap from Kara as he said this.

Hera spread her legs and shifted her stance; her eyes flashed open as their black shade was injected with a bright blue, her hair sprung upwards engulfed in golden fire, even the color of her hair changed shade as her muscles tightened in response. "Ha!" her shout echoed across the hundred-acre yard, sending strong currents of air out around her in every direction as sparking lightening engulfed her aura.

Goku smiled but, was completely unsurprised; he sensed her power level and immediately reminisced of the past, her energy was similar to Gohan's when he first went Level 2.

"Ready?" He asked as Hera finally let her energy die down.

She gave no answer as she dashed forwards with incredible ferocity sending a flurry of blows at her father's head; Goku couldn't rid himself of the smile that grew across his face as he effortlessly deflected each faster than light jab with a single hand. She dropped under Goku's reach and sprung up to land a knee-strike to his abdomen, however; Goku had caught it with one hand and used a burst of telekinesis to send Hera back with her heels digging through the dirt.

"That was good; this time keep your legs firm and don't let your balance get thrown off," His advice went in one ear and out the other as she quickly recovered and flipped into the air coming down with her heel aimed for the top of his head. He side stepped her assault as her foot crashed into the earth beneath the grass, she immediately darted left with a punch with the force of stars behind it. Her attack hit nothing as she tripped and landed face first in the dirt, she quickly looked up with Goku staring down at her without so much as breathing heavily. She stood and dusted herself off, tightening her muscles she charged her aura with a shout and leapt towards him throwing rapid jabs and punches never once hitting her target, it was almost as if he knew every move she would make before she even made them. Goku dipped his head to the right and caught her by the wrist, casually turning and tossing her over his shoulder. She flew back first into a large oak tree before collapsing into the grass; "You really are skilled, Hera, I can tell you have great potential. You could even reach Super Saiyan 3 if you tried hard enough!"

Hera shook the dirt from her golden hair, "Really?"

"Oh yea!" Goku stepped closer as Hera got to her feet once more, "Maybe I'll do it right now!"

Her golden aura exploded and she vanished with speed as Goku countered by doing the same; explosions of combat erupted from nowhere as the two moved faster than the eye could track. Each time they clashed a shockwave ripped through the air akin to the boom from a jet going super-sonic. Hera suddenly appeared hitting the ground back first and digging a trench in the dirt, Goku flew down and landed a few feet from her.

"Dad!" She announced with a determined glare still dusting the dirt from her top, "I want you to go full power! Don't hold back!"

Diana almost shrieked before catching herself, "Goku! Don't you dare!"

Goku didn't heed her warning and smiled before tightening his fists by his side, "You want to see my full power, do ya?"

Hera nodded in excitement as Bruce leaned over towards Trunks, "He's not really going to use all his strength, is he?"

Trunks shrugged and narrowed his eyes, "If he does you might want to hold on to something…"

Diana chuckled nervously, "He's not that dumb, he can't be."

Goku smiled realizing he couldn't actually use his maximum strength for the simple fact that his daughter couldn't handle it yet, just seeing it would possibly change the way she views her own fighting abilities. He opted instead for a lighter approach, "There's going Super Saiyan… and then there's using God Ki!" He tightened his jaw and ignited a turquoise aura before allowing a blue light to explode causing the on-lookers to shield their eyes. When it died down, Hera was in awe as she analyzed Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form.

"Wow! Do you think I'll ever be as powerful as you, Dad?"

Goku smiled heartfully, "Anything is possible as long as you believe in yourself and work as hard as you can," his words echoed in her head as she channeled her energy, she focused herself and her energy followed suit, her aura exploded and she slipped into a fighting stance.

"Here I come!" She shouted furiously and put all of her strength into a mighty left-straight. Her golden aura engulfed her fist and she let her entire aura condense around her hand as it approached the Godly man. Her fist connected with his sparking blue aura and stopped before it even touched his body, the force was unimaginable like a motor-cycle pushing against a locomotive, he didn't even budge. The force of his aura alone sent her flying back through the field hitting the ground and tumbling to a halt; she reverted to her base form and huffed for breath.

"There's an entire world of power… I've never even considered before," she dug her fingers into the dirt and stood one last time, her aura exploding back into Level 2, "I have to give it everything I have!" She cupped her hands by her side and slipped into a familiar stance, "Ka… Me…"

Goku blinked and turned to Diana, "You taught her the Kamehameha?"

Diana was dumbfounded as well, narrowing her eyes to get a better look, "I…I didn't know she knew it."

"Ha… Me…" Hera's blue Ki orb flashed brightly with an intense energy as the ground begun shaking around them and the light from her attack flashed through her finger tips.

Trunks let go quickly of Kara's arm, "Hera stop! You'll destroy the planet!"

Goku allowed his smile to fade before charging a massive blue aura with no effort, he leisurely put a hand up facing the attacker with an open palm.

"HA!" She allowed the massive beam of blue energy loose zipping through the air towards her Father as his hand never moved and his confidence never wavered. As the beam approached, Goku muttered a single word under his breath in Japanese, "Hakai."

Mere feet from meeting his palm with a destructive outcome, the blue energy beam stopped mid-air and evaporated into specks of energy that quickly vanished completely. The attack was nullified entirely with no destructive fall-out or shockwaves; Hera was shocked beyond comprehension, he just erased her strongest attack with a single word. He was beyond anything she'd expected.

"I won't give up!" Her aura exploded once more but, she blinked only once and found her father was gone. Goku materialized behind Hera with a short smile and one hand out, with a simple and gentle chop to the neck, Hera choked. Spit flew from her mouth and she reverted to base before even hitting the ground; she coughed some more, still managing to stay conscious as she looked up at her father, her hero, "You really are the best!"

Goku allowed his aura to dissipate as he too reverted to his base as he held his hand out for his daughter to grasp, helping her up off the ground, "You did really well, I'm proud to call you my daughter," he chuckled and pat her on the head, rustling her smooth raven locks.

"I couldn't land a single hit! I could have done way better," Hera looked down for a moment until Goku consoled her with a hand on her shoulder.

"When I was your age I wasn't even a fraction _of a fraction_ as strong as you are now, trust me! You being this strong so early? It's a sign that you could be a great warrior one day!"

"I hope one day… I can join the Justice League and fight along-side you!" She announced with a determined expression and a smile growing across her face of a child's enthusiasm.

Goku grabbed her hand and casually headed back to the others, "With your power and a little training; you could do wonders, Hera!"

"Dad, do you think this Hades dude is gonna whomp ya?" She looked down as they continued their strut, "I mean you've been gone for so long, what if this guy traps you forever and I don't ever get to see you again?"

Goku closed his eyes and took a breath, "I'm sorry Hera, I really am, for being gone all these years. You see, your Dad was too strong so he had to go make sure he'd never accidently hurt anyone," He tightened his grip on her hand and looked her in the eye, "I'll never leave like that again, I'm the most powerful person in the Universe, I promise I'll always come back!" He ended the promise with a comforting laugh which was contagious enough to get Hera giggling along with him.

"You two have fun?" Diana asked as they approached the on-lookers.

Bruce shook his head and sighed, "Alfred, call the landscaper," he looked out at the ruptured craters and uprooted boulders laying on his lawn still smoking from battle, "Set up an appointment for some time next week…"

"Of course, sir."

…

In a dark room, secluded from the world and all the prying eyes of society and government, one man sat staring at a massive set of dozens of computer-monitors. His neon blue chair hovered above the ground only two-feet but, the ominous glow illuminated only the more sinister features of his face; the rest was blocked by a black suit with intertwining tubes and wires connecting to his throne. He sighed, eyes darting from one screen to the next, each one observing different moments where Saiyans had entered his Universe; Superboy Prime's attack, Buu's assault, even Darkseid defeat was broadcasted through his screens but, his eyes were only focused on one man, Son Goku.

Behind him was a small table with three chairs holding Black Adam, Icicle Senior, and Gorilla Grodd each playing poker with their cards stacked in their hands. They waited as the smartest man alive devised his plan, "Can you imagine…" He muttered as the villains turned to face him, pausing their game.

"A body with infinite physical capabilities coupled with a mind capable of infinite thought," Thinker narrowed his eyes willing all of the screens to connect into one giant picture of Son Goku at the scene of Cell's return. His influence didn't stop in his own world, he could easily hack into trans-dimensional energies getting CCTV feeds from any Universe he wished at any time he wished it.

"The only part I isn't understandin' is how we plan to grab that body when the guy is slippier than a hog on barbeque Sunday!" Icicle slammed his cards down to emphasize his point as Grodd telepathically spoke.

"Son Goku is formidable indeed, has anyone even _heard_ from Sinestro or Zodd since they was captured?"

Black Adam dropped his cards on the table, clearly folding, "He has been locked in the Iron Heights Meta-Human Prison; his ring is off world guarded by who knows what and the Kryptonian wears radiated shackles under red sun lamps," his accent was thick, so thick most of his words were almost hard to understand, "If my country was not taken from me by that petulant child, I-"

Thinker interrupted him, pressing a few icons on his hover-throne, "You would have been over-thrown by any number of other obstacles, I calculate at least four-teen other possible ways you would have been defeated even if Captain Marvel didn't exist."

Adam was astonished, surprised, and insulted all at once which was odd for a godly-king or ex-king. "Bah," He grunted, "This still does not answer the question…"

Grodd turned to Thinker and scratched his hairy cheek, "How _do_ you plan on switching bodies with Son Goku when he is as powerful as he is?"

He was silent as the hover-chair slowly and ominously turned back to the screens where Goku arrived in the home of Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, "Patience is a virtue," he noted as he stared the man down with a sinister smile, "Patience."

…

 **Metropolis; North Tower Apartments; 8:38PM**

Diana placed her purse down on the stand near the door where a bowl filled with keys and such lie; the apartment was sleek and modern, he hadn't ever been to her apartment before. They had always slept in his Pod or on the Watchtower, "This is a nice place! Really expensive looking…"

"That would be because it is," Diana flashed a coy smile and took off her magenta blazer revealing a white spaghetti-strap top, "I scored it almost five-years-ago; Hera's room is to the left and mine is to the right with the bathroom in the middle of the hall," she pointed down a corridor which Goku peered down as well getting a good look before turning to suddenly find himself face to face with his fiancé.

She hung her blazer on a hook near the door and turned back to Goku, "Diana Prince isn't just a random girl anymore; she's the official liaison to the Amazonian people for the American Government."

"Wow, I feel so… out of place," He noted rubbing the back of his head nervously as Diana grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her with a comforting grip.

"Things may have changed somewhat since you took your leave, but, I assure you I love you the same and Hera seems to love you more than even I expected!" She puled him through the hall and showed him the glistening spotless kitchen; it was almost as large as a cafeteria kitchen only much cleaner and likely far better cuisine.

"After tomorrow, the League is coming over for an engagement party of sorts; like I said, you don't have to follow that stupid Amazonian tradition, we could have a normal wedding," She gripped his waist and looked up into his eyes, it was almost shocking to find he'd grown so much but, she was thankful that he'd shaved his beard with Clark whilst at Bruce's mansion.

"I want you to be married by your own customs, besides; I'm _me,_ what's the worst that could happen?" He chided as he placed his hands behind her hair caressing her neck gently, "I won't leave again, I promised Hera and I'm promising you."

Diana grew a wide smile suddenly, almost giggling to herself, "Can you believe just ten years ago, you were some stranger that fell from the sky and now… now you're the man I'd like to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Crazier things have happened," Goku noted with a quick laugh, "After tomorrow we'll be a normal couple, with normal problems like wedding planners and corsages…"

Diana chuckled placing a hand playfully on his chest, "Corsages are for high school proms but, I think you've gotten the idea…" they both laughed heartfully as the impending doom awaited them in the morning.

As soon as silence forced its way into the room, a loud thundering crash followed as the door to the apartment was practically kicked in from the outside, "I'm home!" Hera shouted as she stepped through the door, she wasn't wearing her Saiyan-armor but, instead, a black sleeveless top with a gold symbol resembling two parallel 'W' letters coupled with crimson spandex pants, "This crack dealer actually thought a knife was gonna help him this time, what a loser!"

She looked up and noticed her father standing leisurely, "This is almost weird seeing you here with us…"

Diana smiled stepping over and patting Hera on the top of her head, "A change I'm more than happy to adjust to, as are you, I'm sure?"

Hera quickly swatted her away gently and ran towards her father, "Of course!" she wrapped him in a warm hug and tightened her grip on his sides as he reciprocated placing his much larger arms around her, "Welcome home, Dad."

…

Black Adam bashed his fist through the wooden table effortlessly tossing it across the room, "When do we strike?!" he shouted, "Where is the bloodshed? The murder?"

Thinker floated passively, staring at his numerous monitors, "Patie-"

"We aint need no more of this patience virtue bull-shit," Icicle leveled his ice-cannon at the Thinker and Adam raised his fingers cackling with lightning.

Grodd approached roaring loudly and pounding his fists, "We want a plan, Devoe!" He shouted telepathically.

Thinker pressed a single button on his chair as a force bubble appeared around it, he said nothing, "That's it! Light em up!" The mystic electricity and blast of sub-zero energy was promptly blocked but, also, absorbed by the chair's force-field. A single wave of kinetic energy resembling a shockwave flew out in every direction knocking all three villains onto their backs with a loud clap of thunder.

Thinker's hovering chair didn't move, although; it spun in place to face the fallen menaces, "You'll find any type of mental attack will be just as futile as your physical ones; I calculated the exact countermeasures necessary for you, and many others."

"When will we be payed? We waste time doing nothing!"

Thinker paused and turned his head back to the screens before spinning his chair to face the monitors, "I have access to any bank or vault on the planet, you want money?" Devoe simply allowed his technopathy weave its way through the security-systems, "Each of you have just been transferred one-million US dollars, now will you all shut up while I think?"

Each villain quickly checked their accounts on mobile devices either on them or near them; looking back up at him with astonishing confusion, "Why didn't you just pay us earlier?"

"Money is not my concern, I could be the richest man on the planet and I wouldn't have what I truly want," Thinker paused as all the screens switched to different images of Son Goku, "Real power."

…


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or DB

Speak of the Devil

 **Metropolis; North Tower Apartments; 9:42AM**

"No way! You saw how strong I was in our fight yesterday! I should be allowed to come!" Hera stomped in frustration at the end of the corridor as Goku rustled the top of her head playfully, "I don't want to hang out with a bunch of side-kicks!" She folded her arms across her black sleeveless-top that she fights crime in as 'Wonder Girl'.

Diana knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not that bad, I heard that boy Conner was going to be there…" Hera blushed as her mother was aware the young Saiyan girl had a crush for the Kryptonian clone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The blushing teen turned shouted swatting her mother's hand away.

"A mother's intuition is never wrong," Diana explained as she leisurely placed her tiara upon her head, "You two would be adorable together!"

"Mom!"

Goku chuckled, "Robin will be there too! You'll be fine," they all held hands and the Saiyan placed his two fingers to his forehead before suddenly vanishing at instant speeds.

…

The Thinker watched as Goku vanished from his fiancé's apartment from security camera's she had installed due to her heroine and government duties. They were easier to hack into than anything else and he needed to observe his new body if he was going to eventually inhabit it.

"Now is the time," Devoe noted as he placed his index finger on the chairs remote, "Son Goku is distracted, while he is in this other dimension we will finish the first phase of my plan."

Black Adam, Gorilla Grodd, and Icicle Sr stood directly in front of him as he pulled up a large holographic screen at his side, pressing a secure key-code into the pad juxtaposed to him.

"And what in tarnation would that plan consist of, exactly?" Icicle spat with his western-drawl.

Thinker pulled up two separate holo-screens each one displaying an image of a tall office building in Metropolis, "This is Cadmus; a government facility dedicated to experiments to help the American Government should the Justice League ever act against the good of the people," he then spawned blue-prints of the facility leading deep beneath the ground into unknown areas of the secret basement, "On sub-level 52 they are in possession of an alien power-source harvested from the invasion that brought the Justice League together four-teen years ago; it alone contains enough energy to power the country for ten-thousand years or even…" he summoned a hard-light construct of the energy-source within his palms almost imagining its sensation, "…Process infinite power."

The sphere dissipated within his hands into virtual dust as he looked up to his enforcers, "Icicle Senior will lead my task force into their building to retrieve the power source and Adam will create a distraction for the remaining Leaguers not occupied on Themyscara."

Grodd stepped forward and made multiple gestures with his hands as any ape would, "And what is my part in this theft of yours?"

"You must use your telepathic prowess to guide my team," He tapped a single button on the keypad and two humanoids stepped out from the shadows both appearing to have Saiyan features such as black-hair and eyes, tall and broad stature, and long brown tails. They each wore authentic Saiyan armor and scouters designed by Devoe himself, "These would be my enforcers, Beta and Theta," One was a man with a buzz-cut hairstyle and the other, Theta, was a female and had long hair down to her waist; each of them appeared to be twenty years old.

"Clones of the Saiyan?" Grodd questioned as he reached into their minds and searched through the inner-most reaches of their subconscious.

"Not exactly, as your telepathy has undoubtable already told you, they have no minds to speak of, and I couldn't clone a full-blooded Saiyan even with the amounts of blood I had acquired from Son's many battles," Devoe turned around and displayed on his many monitors the DNA spectrum of his clones as the chemicals and other agents were added to it, "I had to splice it with human DNA and add sedatives to their matrix to keep the power they hold under their control."

"Or in this case, my control," Grodd confirmed as he turned to face the two once again.

"You may not be as smart but, you were always just as perceptive as I am, Grodd, yes; you will put these two under your control and my mental-amplification helmet will increase your range enough to proceed," he motioned to the helmet on the work-bench a few feet from him.

Grodd tried not taking offence to what he had said and cleared his throat instead, focusing on the clones, "How strong are these two?"

"Beta is my most successful project, he can attain the first level of Super Saiyan; Theta is powerful but, she lacks the ability to transform," He spun his chair mid-air back to face the monitors, "A hiccup in my calculations I will soon rectify with this power-core; I can even make proper clones to fight by my side, the world will be at my literal mercy…"

…

 **Themyscara; 9:56AM; Gates of Tartarus.**

A tall woman with long blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail wearing little clothing, just barely covering her more private areas with loose cloth, and a sword tied to her back much like Trunks' had, led the heroes through a large field, "It was nice of you to officially guide us to the gates, Artemis," Diana called out to the old friend as she guided their group through the peaceful terrain of Paradise Island.

She turned her head back with a coy smile, "Anything for the man-and-wife to be," she joked as she leapt from a cliff barefoot and landed sixty-feet below next to a large water-fall, her bare heels dug into the solid rock as she looked up at Goku, Diana, Batman, and Superman whom all but one seemed unfazed.

"I'm always the one who gets left behind," Bruce muttered as he pulled a grappling hook from his belt and watched the super-humans leap from the massive cliff, "Not even sure why I show up, anymore."

Once Bruce made his way down in a minute or two, Artemis led them through the mist of the natural water-fall and behind its consistent flow of crystal clear liquid hitting stone, "I have to say, Son Goku, you are an honorable man."

"The most honorable or the most naïve," a tall woman stepped out from the shadows as Artemis nearly tripped backwards in horror and shock.

"Goddess…? I…" Artemis and Diana silenced themselves and knelt immediately as Superman and Bruce followed suit, "Goku!" She whispered loudly to no avail as the man simply stepped forwards.

Athena herself, clad in all golden garb, her breasts were exposed, however; the Amazon's reaction and her mesmerizing figure and jewelry almost forced you to forget she wasn't fully decent, "I'm uh sorry but, we have to go through this way," Goku attempted a traditional Japanese bow with his fists pressed together but, the Goddess was not amused.

"I will commend you, Son Goku," she announced already knowing his full-name causing him to look up from his polite greeting and raise a brow, "But, I am not here to stop you."

Diana lifted her head, "Than why are you here? Athena, Goddess of Beauty!" Even Wonder Woman herself held the utmost respect for the God's and their endeavors.

"I must warn you; you must not challenge Hades, especially not in his own realm," her facial expression was one of little enthusiasm and no effort once-so-ever, "You brought honor back to the women of Themyscara by humiliating Hercules so I felt the need to repay you; do not challenge Hades, it will only end in suffering…" her words trailed off into a distant echo as she vanished into a golden smoke leaving this world.

Artemis and Diana gave each other equally distressed and confused looks; Athena, a Goddess, never warned any traveler of anything, nor did she enjoy intervening in the affairs of man to begin with. So, for her to appear here, to warn them now? It put many things into perspective.

"Are we still sure he should do this?" Bruce announced as he stepped in-between the demi-gods and aliens, "I mean, we might be poking a sleeping bear, here."

Diana sighed and turned towards the cavern, "Hades is sealed within Tartarus; the only danger would be to the one going inside," she looked up at Goku with a worried expression, furrowing her brow as his determination never wavered, "If the God's themselves feel the need to warn us…"

"The their scared of me," Artemis and Diana gasped in shock as they both turned to him, nearly slapping him on spot, "Why else try to keep me away; from what I've heard, he's not the most popular amongst them."

He had a point but, it was no excuse for taking the God's name in vein, "You should not speak that way of the God's, especially just outside the doors to Hell itself!" Artemis was insistent but Goku simply shrugged her off and tightened his Gi belt.

"It'll be fine; lead the way!" Goku triumphantly pointed towards the shadows as Artemis gave a long stressful sigh, grabbing a torch and sparking it with a dagger of her own never breaking eye contact with the man.

"You, Son Goku, are going to be the death of me," She passed him and began the journey deep within the cave illuminated only by her torch.

…

" _Remember, I gave you that money and I can take it back; do your jobs properly or there will be consequences,"_ Thinker spoke through a communications link to an ear bud in Icicle Senior's ear. He was sitting beside Beta and Theta with Grodd controlling their minds with the amplification helmet from Thinker's lair, all headed to Cadmus Headquarters in a repurposed S.W.A.T vehicle that just went 'missing' from the precinct and its records.

"Don't you worry boss man, if there's one thing I'm good at its stealin' stuff that don' belong to me!" He cocked his freeze-gun and smiled brightly at the prospects, "Come on, you two, smile or somethin… creepin' me the hell out."

Beta turned his head with a blank glare, "Neither of them can even hear you, numbskull; only I can," Grodd spoke through Beta's body which was an odd thing to see, an adult man growl like an ape.

"That jus might be creepier…"

" _Focus, you peons, timing is everything,"_ he spoke through the com-link, _"In exactly, one-minute and fifty-two seconds there will be a security shift change,"_ The vehicle parked in front disguised as a company vehicle with the Cadmus Logo to boot; quickly, Icicle and the two clones stepped out of the vehicle each dressed in the garb of a Cadmus Security Officer. They each backed into a space just around the corner from the entrance and just out of view from security cameras as the three officers exited the building proving Thinkers predicted. They rounded the corner and left the view of cameras as they came face-to-face with the three thieves, "Howdy," Icicle noted as he fired his freeze gun. The officer attempted to move for his walkie-talkie but was frozen mid-swing, "Better learn how to draw proper…"

Beta picked one up while Theta scooped the other with ease, "Strong for a little lady," he noted as he kept watch and allowed them to toss the frozen security officers into the back of their vehicle.

" _Now, it'll take four minutes and twenty-nine seconds for them to have returned, to blend in, you must also return with their security cards at that same moment,"_ Thinker was thorough with his plan describing every detail with passion, tapping his fingers away at the arm-rests of his floating chair.

The three of them walked into the facility with the badges in tow allowing them entrance to the first level doors, _"You will be walking through a metal-detector in ten point three-two seconds, be ready to jam the frequency at exactly the right time."_

Icicle nodded to an employee with a smile as he casually strutted through the metal-detector and pressed down a device in his palm that quickly and briefly jammed them and allowed their weapons and metal to pass through undetected. Security smiled and nodded back as Icicle and the clones headed for the sub-level elevator, until something stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh, boss man, they have new security for their elevator buttons," He noted as he stood standing in the center of the building by the elevator almost appearing to talk to himself, "I'm going to start lookin real strange if I don't go somewhere asap." Passer-byes began to give him looks as the three-stood motionless holding a single duffle in the middle of the room.

Thinker corrected him as he viewed the specs from his own monitor, "They installed a new voice-key lock; the platinum version, child's-play, you'll have a green-light in three, two, one…"

The light flashed green and Icicle stepped towards the opening doors as the on-lookers, as few as there were, went about their business seeing as they obviously had clearance.

…

Artemis, Goku, Diana, Clark, and Bruce approached a long stone wall with carvings all along it; pictures of life, war, death, and men at the bottom with strings attached to their hands being marionetted by the Gods above. In the center of the wall was a massive gate the size of a two-story house, each side being held down by its own sheer-weight, the only way to open them would be to lift the massive shackles of stone on each end.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She pleaded and brushed a lock of dark-bangs from her face, "This is your last chance to turn back?"

Goku grabbed her hands and smiled, bringing her close without saying a word, he placed a kiss on her cheek and turned to Clark, "Open it."

Diana and Clark exchanged nods both knowing exactly what they needed to do. Diana grabbed one chain with both hands as Clark grabbed the other chain with just one and they both pulled with the force enough to yank planets from their orbits as the gates slowly lifted from the ground with dust falling around them as it did. Once it was over three feet into the air, howls of agony could be heard echoing from within the red-hot wormhole. Flames erupted from within and threatened to singe Artemis' eyebrows off, "Good luck, Son Goku, may the God's smile upon you on your journey."

Goku didn't flinch, the flames didn't so much as tickle as he stepped through the gates and disappeared into the smoke, once he had, the two Leaguers released their grip and the stone gates fell to the ground sending shockwaves across Themyscara, "I do certainly hope he knows what he's doing…"

The dimension he walked in was nothing like his own After Life; the Saiyan had visited Heaven, Hell, and the Other World and none were as vastly more threatening as this one was. There was one single path that lead so far deep into the abyss that spite being straight, the end still could not be seen. The sky was on fire constantly, raining ashes as he walked through a large cloud making it difficult to see. Suddenly, a swarm of bee-like bat creatures split the smoke and blew passed him as he charged a Ki Shield to surround him with his forearms crossed in defense. They did nothing to harm him but, they did cut off his path as the sheer magnitude of their numbers engulfed the path and sky around him.

"Ha!" He exploded a clear aura around him with energy as he charged up into his maximum power, without transforming at least, raising his energy shocked the entire dimension completely dispersing the swarm and sending his echoing roar into the distance. Silence followed, he looked around skeptical at first but, continued down the path none-the-less; he felt an eerie presence the entire time but, played along instead of calling him out.

Soon, after what felt like hours of walking, Goku came to the end of the path which led to a massive canyon-side with a metal gate in center of the path, he analyzed his surroundings and moved forwards. It couldn't be this easy, could it? He approached the door and as soon as he got within a certain distance, a bellowing growl erupted from below in the pits of lava that glowed around him. From the pit leapt a massive three-headed hound breathing searing hot flames with a single body and a crimson collar around its neck. It howled loudly sending winds across the planes but, not even budging Goku in the slightest, "Finally, I was getting bored."

…

Before leaving for Paradise Island, Goku and Diana dropped Hera off at Wayne Manor along with a Kryptonian clone only discovered two-years ago by the Justice League, he was dubbed Superboy for a large chunk of time but, eventually, became Conner. He was a teen no older than seven-teen years old with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, he opted away from the spandex preferring jeans and a black t-shirt with the House of El symbol plastered on it in red. He had perfect cheek-bones and a solid jaw-line, he was the perfect specimen; Hera almost turned red just looking at him.

Robin, also known as Dick Greyson, sat with them in just a black hoodie, green tee, jeans and sunglasses spite them being indoors. Alfred approached Dick and he didn't even bat an eye while taking the beverage off the tray he held, almost as if he was more than comfortable. She had never been very close to Batman let alone his protégé, in a way it wasn't surprising to find out they lived together considering their crime fighting relationship.

"I'm bored," Robin said, "This is boring. You two are boring," He stood dropping the remote onto the large couch and walked away toward a corridor.

Hera furrowed her brow in annoyance and stood up to follow, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She shouted as Superboy stood at this point just following their lead.

"It means I don't care to sit around when I could be doing something awesome," he entered a room to the left where sat a large book-shelf, a piano, and a desk for his study with notes scattered across it.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Conner leaned against the door frame behind her quietly, not intervening but, observing.

Dick ran his fingers across the piano finally landing on a specific three notes, playing a short tune sent a clicking mechanism through the base of the instrument and through the floor boards unlocking a secret passage behind the books. Literally carved into stone, the passage led down into a larger cavern with hung lights, displays, and a massive computer in the center.

"Woah," she stated shortly as Dick took an apple from a bowl juxtaposed to the piano and bit into it, "Let's see what kind of fun we can have…"

…

Thundering shockwaves flew through-out the dimension, one after the other, each one shaking the fabric of time and space as a loud howl of pain soon erupted followed by silence. Suddenly, the massive gate that had separated the two sides of the canyon imploded flinging massive chunks of stone through the other side. The smoke settled and Goku stepped through without breaking a sweat, in his grip was the collar of Cerberus whom was unconscious and dragging on the searing hot walk-way behind him. The hell-bound mutt whimpered as Goku released his collar and continued walking forwards, the smoke finally dissipated completely leaving him in a waste-land devoid of any life. It stretched for as far as he could sense and see, there was no end; the eerie presence, however; was more powerful here than before and it surrounded him completely.

" **Son Goku,"** a demonic voice bellowed throughout the waste-land, seemingly coming from every direction. The voice was rough as if he'd been gargling marbles for eons, the Saiyan warrior kept his head on a swivel, looking around for any surprises.

"I assume you're Hades?" Goku shouted as a black smoke rained down from above swirling and intertwining until it slammed into the ground only a few hundred feet away; when it dissipated it had left a giant of a man, easily fifteen-feet tall wearing gleaming silver armor including a helmet that covered his hid in shadows. The only feature he could see in the darkness was two glowing yellow eyes and bright-crimson flames engulfing his head.

" **You dare step foot in my realm? Mere mortals cannot fathom the evil that lurks here. Leave at once!"** His words exploded with a massive gust of wind blowing across the wasteland and causing Goku to throw his arms up in defense. His heels dug through the ground carving his foot print into it; he slowly stepped forwards, pushing against the gale-winds force without even powering up further.

"I can't leave yet!" He shouted back as he pushed through the winds which slowly dissipated soon after; he made no noticeable changes in stature, or expression, he simply stared at Goku for nearly a minute.

" **You intend to court marriage with an Amazonian? Son Goku, how foolish you must be to follow their ignorant traditions,"** Hades summoned a throne from the dark smoke that materialized it beneath him, sitting down and sighing with great exasperation.

"I'm here to fight! To take the crown! Stand and get ready for a proper battle!" Goku slipped into a fighting position but, Hades didn't move. He didn't even flinch, he simply dug his fingers into the arm rests of his stone throne.

" **How can you possibly hope to fight me? When you're too busy fighting** _ **yourself**_ **!"** The demon's eyes shun brightly as the black smoke appeared once again, this time, from the eyes and mouth of Goku himself. The Saiyan felt a choking sensation as he backed away and allowed the substance to exit his body; once it had, it formed in front of him into an exact duplicate of himself.

"B-Black!?"

The copy had Goku's face, hair, and clothes but, he wore darker colors and the sinister smile could only remind him of Zamasu, the only one to ever successfully steal his body.

" **The one you know as 'Black' is no more; this duplicate is every mistake you've ever made, every sign of guilt, every bad attribute that you wish to bury beneath a gentle façade!"** The copy smiled and lunged forwards fist first with speed surprisingly comparable to his own. Son Goku barely managed to dip backwards to avoid the blow. He back flipped to his feet and took a deep breath, he wanted his impulses to take over; he closed his eyes and attempted to activate his Ultra Instinct, however, nothing happened. Goku just barely managed to catch his opponents foot in his hands, pushing him back as he too flipped to a stand.

"Something's wrong, I can't feel my Ultra Instinct!"

Hades chuckled before all-out laughing, **"You truly believe that you can access the energies of an Angel in the depths of Hell. In my domain?!"** His laugh turned to a cackle, he began laughing harder as Goku smiled.

"Maybe I can't use the Instincts of an Angle; but, I can still feel the Ki of a God surging through me and I'm ready to break it OUT!" His energy skyrocketed with a crimson-red explosion followed by orange sparks of lightning flying across his aura, "This is Super Saiyan God," his hair danced in the waves of his godly aura pulsating around his every muscle.

" **Amusing, at best,"** with but a thought, Hades commanded his doppelganger to transform as his hair waved in the howling winds of Tartarus he too exploded with the same crimson aura leaving Goku in complete shock. His copy could transform just as he could and that fact simply surprised him, he wasn't out of ideas yet though, fighting has never been about powering up alone.

The copy stepped forwards, "You lack the nerve, the spine, the guts to do what needs to be done!" They sped forwards colliding fists at incomprehensible speeds sending shockwaves throughout Tartarus, upheaving the ground beneath them and forming a crater around the battle, "You abandoned your family, your Universe; you aren't a hero, you're a combat addicted menace!" Sending another fist forwards, Goku responded appropriately by putting his arms up in defense. The force from the blow pushed the Saiyan back through the air as he quickly back flipped to his feet and stopped his momentum, huffing in exhaustion.

"I've never been hit by me before! I can say your words hurt worse than your punches," He stood to his feet and exploded an expansive crimson-orange flame around his body with a single grunt. His opponent flew forwards as Goku prepared to attack his clone at the same moment; the dastardly clone smiled as he dipped to the left avoiding it and landing a knee-strike to his solar-plexus. Spit flew from the Saiyan's mouth as a right-hook to the jaw sent him tumbling across the infinite wasteland. He hit an out of place boulder, carving a body print into it. He plucked himself from the rubble, tossing slabs of rock out of his way, "This may be a bit harder than I thought," He shouted with an incredible echo shaking the surrounding dimension; his aura expanded twenty feet in diameter and dispersed as it condensed into him, he slipped into a defensive position, preparing for a counter as another shockwave marked the transformation of his copy. a turquoise aura glimmered behind a screen of smoke as Goku narrowed his eyes being completely unable to sense out his opponent; a blue beam of light sprung from the smoke towards Goku, "I wonder how your sons felt being constantly abandoned by you," they clashed in hand to hand combat at incredible speeds but, the clones Blue Form had the speed and power advantage over Goku's Red Form. His copy dematerialized feet from him and reappeared in the rear out of view kicking him face first into the dirt.

Hades laughed as the fire engulfing his head grew brighter, **"The finest entertainment is the suffering of others…"** A howling laughter erupted from him echoing into the sky; he leisurely formed a glass from black smoke as wine mystically filled it and he began to sip.

Goku wondered, could they be right? He was barely there for Gohan and almost never for Goten, He would always leave and disappear to fight some new enemy. Dying wasn't a concern with or without the Dragonballs he didn't care about death only the challenge it presented. Could it possibly be that he's simply that shallow of a man? He felt guilt and anguish course through him; the copy leaned over him and whispered, "I am everything you pretend you're not," before punting Goku in the stomach sending him tumbling across the ground, his body flopping to a halt.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, "That's gonna leave a mark," His copy landed next to him and flared up a powerful blue aura, "This may take a bit longer than I expected," he slowly got to his feat and tightened his muscles, feeling his Super Saiyan energy flowing naturally through his veins mixing and coagulating with the Godly Energy. He shouted and his hair sprung upwards, the trademarked turquoise aura coupled with intense teal glare shocked the ground beneath him, rupturing it with just his transformation alone.

…

The elevator came to a stop on Sub Level 52 where Beta, Theta, and Icicle Senior stepped out onto the mushy organic floors and looking around at the walls covered in an identical substance, "We need to get to the power source, it should be round here somewhere…" they walked for several minutes as Thinker's voice suddenly spoke over the com.

" _Somethings wrong,"_ he spoke in distress, _"You've tripped the buildings emergency intruder security alarm, you'll have armed guard's incoming from your right in three, two, one…"_

From around the corner ran three guards with riot-gear and rifles in hand prepared to take down whatever threatened Cadmus but, they certainly were not prepared for the meta-human threat that lingered around the corner. As they turned they faced a teenage girl, not unattractive, and completely alone, "I got lost, can you guys help me?"

They lowered their guns and took a step forwards, "The hell did you get down this far into the compound?" he reached out to grab her arm but, once he did she flashed a sinister smile.

"I suppose you'll never know," she vanished and reappeared above them chopping them both in the neck, unconscious and unharmed, "These peons are supposed to _secure_ a facility? They only make it that much easier to break into."

Icicle and Beta fell from the ceiling, out of view, "Let's get on with it then?"

…

Robin flipped through the data-bases of the Bat-Computer, file after file, "So, I heard Batman has a contingency for like every single hero unless they go rogue or something, is that true?"

Hera leaned over his desk as he pushed her out of the way, "Mostly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dick turned for a moment, "He doesn't have one for _every_ body."

Conner stood in the back, staring up at a massive prop penny; Hera, on the other hand, was hungry for answers, "Who doesn't Batman know how to defeat? He's Batman," she practically shouted for emphasis when Dick turned to her and smiled.

"Your dad, he was never able to calculate a weakness; he has a metabolism that burns through sedatives, no blatant weaknesses, fighting genius; the guys basically god," Dick turned back to the computer as an alert flashed.

Hera was given no time to process this information as Dick shouted, "Someone tripped the security alarms at Cadmus Headquarters!"

Conner spoke for the first time, only, it wasn't exactly profound, "Finally, something to hit."

"What's the big deal about a genetics lab?"

Dick turned towards her before leaping off the chair, "Batman has had his suspicions on them for months, illegal drug and human trafficking; if we bust this case open before they do, we could be treated like serious heroes for once!" He approached his costume hanging on a mannequin in a glass case, placing his hand on the glass and reminiscing of time as a hero.

Conner punched the palm of his hand, "So what're we waiting for? A theme song?"

…

Goku and his copy sent flurries of combos and attacks at one another mid-air with incredible speed and ferocity; the clone uppercutted Goku's chest before doing the same to his chin and following it all up with reverse round kick to the stomach. Goku flew back to recover but, took too long as his clone flew in to continue his ravaging combinations; suddenly, Goku's eyes snapped open with rage, "KaioKen!" just as the clone got in proximity to attack the Saiyan, his crimson multiplier technique sparked up and exploded around his Blue Form aura. Everything slowed to a crawl as even the clone came to a near stop in front of him; the Saiyan's primal rage peeked out for but a moment as he switched positions to kick his clone in the face with enough force to punt his head into another Galaxy. His head did come off, however; it only exploded into black smoke resembling car-exhaust fumes before completely reforming without so much as tickling, the clone smiled cockily, "Yea, hit all of your problems, I'm sure Diana will appreciate the real you."

Goku writhed in anger before realizing everything, the motive, the regeneration, the insults and mind games; it was all connected.

"Maybe you _think_ you have some power over me just because you own this dimension or something but," Goku tightened his fist and tightened his eyes-shut, "If I want something there's nothing that can stop me from getting it!" He tapped into the deepest reaches of his heart and focused his energy closing his eyes and sensing out his own soul. His life energy inside of him, his own power, his own mind. Ki is made of meta-pyscial energy, to have a strong Ki level you must also have a sound mind; he cleared his thoughts and allowed his KaioKen and Blue aura to disperse causing his clone to turn his head in curiosity.

Goku began walking towards his clone, simply strolling forwards coming face to face with himself and without opening his eyes he spoke, "I may have been neglectful to my family in the past but, that's not who I am and that's not how I intend to do things this time around, I got a fresh start here," he paused and continued without so much as a hiccup, "I didn't come to this Universe to escape the mistakes I made with my family…" He charged a powerful aura as silver glimmering sparks flew across his body, "I came here to make up for them!" His doppelganger backed up as his smoke began to fade and his essence began to float away, "I will never be you. I was given a chance to do things right, and I'm taking it."

" **This… energy… its not possible!"** Hades paused in curiosity as Goku shouted with fury and an explosion of light followed suit; glowing silver energy encompassed his entire body until it slowly peeled away and dispersed. Goku was in his Super Saiyan White form only his hair was as short as his Base Form's; the brackets representing his two limiters as well as the Omni-Symbol vanished completely, during his time training he had unlocked them during a furious battle. The result was a form that allowed him access to his instincts, he gained Heavenly Ki and an incredible speed boost; his senses also went through a metamorphosis dramatically increasing as well. Even Black Goku did not possess such control over his nigh-limitless energy but, something was different now that he trained with the Ultra Instinct. What he learned through his training is that what he knew as 'Super Saiyan White' was simply a suppressed form of Mastered Ultra Instinct; Zeno confirmed that the power Goku had still did not approach the level of the original Super Saiyan White in his prime, however; Goku could now fight on the level of the Angels.

" **It can't be!"** the flames atop Hades' helm exploded with furious heat scolding the air as he stood, burning his foot print into the ground with every step. He summoned from the mystical flames a spear about eight feet in length made from burning steel with a bladed-tip, **"This is my dimension and no Angels will have power without my permission!"**

"You think your laws apply to me? Think again, i'm no ordinary Angel," He tightened his fists and raised them to either side; the midnight blue aura and searing heat slowly floated off of his body, his arms vibrated with raw burning energy and his eyes shun bright silver, "Let's go a few rounds…" Goku having finally unlocked the secret to Super Saiyan White after all this time, now using the fully developed Mastered Ultra Instinct; its incomprehensible speed and strength can even fight on the level of the Angels but, can it fight off the God of the Underworld?

…

Icicle Senior ran through the flesh-like corridor for what seemed like miles but, he did eventually find himself upon a vault door labeled **52.** He raised his weapon to eye level and fired a beam of ice that covered the entire door in a single stroke, "Do your thing y'all!"

Theta and Beta raised their hands and charged identical orbs of yellow destructive Ki, however; they were interrupted when the lights went out completely. Emergency red-hued lights flashed through the hall as a man stepped into it, now only appearing as a silhouette, "What in tarnation is that thing?" Icicle mused raising his canon at it.

" _Two scientists once discovered the secrets to nuclear fission but; they were effected by a wave of dark matter whilst being exposed to the new energy source. What they are now is a government controlled super-weapon known only as…"_ The darkness and the silhouette lit up suddenly when flames erupted atop his head, _"Firestorm."_

Theta stepped forwards, "I'll put Beta on a sort-of auto pilot as to focus my attention on stalling it," She raised a palm and fired a beam of Ki which slammed into the being's hand dispersing as it did oddly into water. He was changing the molecular structure of the Ki and molding its cellular-code into anything he wants, in this case, water.

"Works for me!" Icicle turned and ran with Beta pursuing closely behind; once they reached the iced up doors Beta wasted no time in slamming his fist through it with all of his strength. The metal shattered like glass as they toppled through, the room was small and dark and contained only one object, project 52. Sitting on a pedestal hooked up to dozens of cables sat a single chunk of gemstone so radiant it shun even in utter-darkness, "Gorgeous, come here and give uncle icicle a kiss!" He grabbed the stone and ripped it from the cables, its power was nearly unstable but, that was unimportant, they got what they wanted.

"I don't know guys, I feel like this is illegal, I know all the cool kids do it but…" Hera blew on her nails in the corner leaning casually against the wall, "Stealing is bad, ya know, like I drop kick your face in 'bad', so if I were you I'd-" she was interrupted by a beam of ice slapping her and completely incasing her the substance.

"Why is there a high-school girl in a science lab?" Icicle coated her with another blast, "One of the world's greatest mysteries."

Senior turned and headed for the door but, Beta kept his eyes on Hera as the ice she was incased in shook violently, "She's not done yet, I sense a strong power in her."

"So, let's get our behinds out of here pronto!" Icicle moved to his belt and pulled out the jammer he used to bypass security, pulling on the antenna and activating it sent a pulse through the building disabling interference technology. He reached for his com link and shouted, "We got four minutes to teleport out!"

" _Their encryption is almost amusing, it'll be no more than thirty-seconds."_

The ice exploded as a golden flame surrounded her, engulfing her every cell, "Now, I'm really pissed off…" Her hair sprung from its pony-tail upwards turning a golden hue as her eyes flashed turquois. Icicle attempted another beam but, Hera stopped it with just her palm, unamused, she fired a beam of Ki through the ice as Senior jumped out of its path and it detonated in the hall behind them where Theta and Firestorm fought.

"This is goin south real fast, boss man," Icicle spoke into his com as another explosion rocked the hallway. Conner sped in with a shoulder-ram into an unsuspecting Beta whom was still on a sort of auto-pilot.

" _I'm working on it, time is a single constant it is there whether we like it or not,"_ Thinker typed away as fast he could, breaking down code with ease.

Beta stood and turned Super Saiyan with a dim aura and the same eyes as Hera, "Are you… a Saiyan too?" Hera blinked for a moment as Beta threw a hand up and fired a massive orb of KI engulfing the entire room in flames and smoke.

Firestorm slammed Theta into the ground and held her by the neck while he disassembled her molecules; turning her entire being into gumballs of all different colors that scattered as soon as she was transformed.

Icicle headed for the exit with Beta covering him until Robin stepped in front of them, "Hall pass?" he tossed a few small C-4 charges towards the ground exploding and knocking them back towards Hera and Conner. Icicle clutched the power source close to himself as he saw either death by Firestorm or imprisonment in his future but, little did he knew _neither_ was an option. Icicle and Beta suddenly exploded with light teleporting out of the room at the speed of light, leaving the three heroes trespassing on government property.

"Maybe we should get the hell out of here? Ya know, before the government terminator turns us into candy?"

Hera narrowed her eyes in confusion and discomfort, her energy dispersed as she levitated towards the exit; more Saiyan's? But how? This isn't even the right Universe! They fled with more questions than answers but, somewhere, the villains had succeeded.

…

"Finally! At long last! The power I've needed!" Devoe held the stone up into the air above his head; he was proud of this achievement but, it was useless until applied to raw science.

He stared at the stone and referred to his entourage, "Report?"

Icicle stepped forwards, "Total successes; we got yer stone thingy and Cadmus had no idea it was us, the only sad part is we lost Theta to that radiated weapon," He stood alongside Black Adam and Gorilla Grodd whom also stepped forwards.

"I successfully distracted the Justice League, however; they sent their brats to handle the situation instead. Regardless, my job was done recently and I stand here without a scratch," Adam dusted his suit off with pride and a smile, being cocky ran in his blood.

"My mental abilities never faltered and while I was out fought by the weapon; I did create the distraction necessary for the extraction teams escape," Grodd continued as Devoe placed the stone on a pedestal as the energy slowly leaked from it with a golden glow. It leaked and filled his suit and chair changing the neon blue to bright yellow, "Marvelous, I'll take it."

"Excuse me?" Adam asked as Devoe's chair spawned three tentacles with claws at the end of each one, they flew at speeds even the three villains couldn't react to. Their heads were trapped by the claws and the golden energy began infecting and draining their brains; they all convulsed and pulsated as a single individual claw extended out from the front of the chair stretching for Beta as it clamped his thoughtless mind. The machine continued to transfer all of their powers, abilities, memories and thoughts into one body, Beta's body, as his life drained from his old, infected husk sitting in a chair.

The effects wore-off, and he woke looking over his hands and arms, "Incredible," Devoe exclaimed as the three lifeless bodies collapsed onto the ground leaving only him standing. He held a hand out and felt mystical energy surging between his fingers, "Now, the real war begins, Son Goku."

…

To be continued.

Read and Review!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or DB.

 **Tartarus; Unknown Time**

Hades grinded his teeth beneath his cast-iron helm, never had anyone so easily rid themselves of all doubt and guilt, no mortal has ever bested his illusionary magic either but, both records shattered by the same man? To top it all off, this man follows those impossible acts by defying the laws of _his own_ realm and utilizing a technique born from the Holy Angels themselves.

After a raging fury of white and blue energy cascaded across his entire body before slowly peeling away revealing his fully developed Mastered Ultra Instinct by shooting a venomous glare into Hades' snake iris'. The God of the Underworld stumbled back as Goku faded from his eyesight as if never having existed to begin with; Hades blinked before turning his head in a 180 degrees spectrum scanning the entire area as he back stepped into a solid object more rigid than steel or rock. Before he could fully register this, a fist lined with glowing white light bashed into the side of his abdomen shattering several ribs audibly; a spitting noise echoed through his helmet as blood seeped down his chin.

Hades grunted holding his side in pain as he darted his eyes to the side catching Goku behind him with his peripheral sight; Using this opportunity of surprise he lunged backwards with his spear high above his head prepared to impale his enemy in one swing. It was all but done until one moment the Saiyan is simply staring at the blade as it threatened him and the very next instant, he vanished. The blade dug its tip into the dirt and with intense force it ripped apart the ground and upheaved massive chunks of land with a hell-quake unlike any other. Goku stood now directly behind Hades as he suddenly felt his back against his own; Goku looked up into the void of dark skies, noticing infinite nothingness and what it represented, "I hold enough power to wipe you and this entire realm out completely in only one hand; give up and hand me the crown or I will personally show you why there's no point in fighting me at your level." The Saiyan never took his eyes off of the void as he spoke but, Hades was cooking up his next move during the silence that followed.

Hades stared at the ground in frustration and irritation; anger boiled within him, a mere mortal making a fool of a Skyfather? Impossible, especially not in his own dimension, **"You truly believe you are superior to me? In my own domain?!"** He formed a sphere of chaotic energy in his palms, the crimson lightning cackled around it wildly. He spun around at unfathomable speeds raising his palm and aiming the orb for where his opponent was standing. The very instant he turned Goku's back was no longer facing him, in fact, the Saiyan was nonchalantly walking passed him causing the attack to miss entirely. Not only that but, Hades looked down at his palm to re-aim his energy attack and found that it vanished.

Goku stood engulfed in a cascade of blue, purple, silver, and white energies vibrating around them as his body acted as a sort of generator. The ground beneath him began to sear with a loud hissing noise erupting from the pure heat radiating from his aura; Hades looked towards him now as he had walked a few feet from him still facing away. In his left palm held up to shoulder height floated Hades' orb of destructive energy, he'd swiped it from the demon-lord without him even noticing and it was now in his possession. He flicked his fingers up with a single gesture and dispersed the energy as it evaporated into thin-air.

"Give. Up." Goku stated firmly as, suddenly, without any sign of movement, Hades was struck three times in the face, chest, and lower abdomen. Each strike was followed by a short burst of light which seemed spontaneous as Goku hadn't visually moved a single muscle. His speed was so impressive that Hades backed away writhing in pain from the blows already dealt; Even his brothers were never this powerful, he couldn't understand it. His mind simply couldn't wrap around the idea that a mortal could ever challenge a God.

" **You think you've won? You are the furthest thing from winning! I am the most powerful being in this dimension!"**

"Not anymore," Goku stated with an unchanging face of certainty.

Hades screamed at the top of his lungs sending hell-fire out all around him; the blaze engulfed Goku for a moment but, did no apparent damage whatsoever. The flames stretched for miles and exploded in pillars like multiple volcano eruptions happening simultaneously, "I didn't need this form." Goku stated casually as Hades suddenly stopped his whaling and focused in on the Saiyan, "I could have used a lesser Omni-God level limited by Zeno. I could have used my Blue Form's KaioKen boost to fight on par with you. I choose not to do that because I wanted you to see just how truly outmatched you are," Goku walked forwards as Hades stood as well, "I'm going to take the crown now and go, you can do whatever you want."

The enraged Skyfather was flabbergasted at the sight, the man was humiliating him but, not because he wanted to but, because he was trying to prove a point? "I'm no ordinary Saiyan, not anymore, my home Universe figured it out a while ago," He passed Hades as the Lord of Darkness stood passively, defeated; Goku approached the throne and just as he suspected the crown hung from its edge leisurely.

He grabbed it and observed, a golden ring the radius of the average skull, thin but not lacking crimson jewels across its length and in the center was a black jewel with mystic energy flowing within, "It's time this one does too," he turned around and casually walked away holding it by his side as he strutted towards the metal gates he'd busted down not too long ago.

" **You think you can just walk in here and take my crown? You aren't afraid of me? I'll show you something to be afraid of!"** Hades' entire body exploded into black smoke spiraling upwards, changing his shape, size, and appearance into that of a demonic dragon with three heads and four arms with sharpened claws, it roared with an intense might but, Goku seemed uninterested as he turned. The Saiyan looked up at the massive hideous dragon-like creature without making a move; Hades unleashed a pillar of flames from each mouth as Goku raised a single palm to eye-level. The flames slammed into his hand and bellowed around him completely vaporizing the ground beneath him; Goku nonchalantly sighed and mumbled, "Hakai," a deep magenta energy formed with spiraling black electricity cutting through the flames as it suddenly propelled itself forwards completely unaffected by the fire before making contact with Hades itself.

The energy engulfed him and his body slowly began turning to ash from the feet up, "I told you, the work of the Gods is no more; its time us mortals had a say in things," Hades reached out with his massive scaly arm and clawed fingers but, never reached his target as he froze and his entire being was turned completely to ash.

"No after-life can save you from that," Goku muttered to himself as he powered down with a deep breath; his aura dissipated and his hair reverted back into its pitch-black pigment.

He turned around with an odd stigma; he felt satisfied with the fight with his clone and defeating a god so easily only boosted his ego but, something felt off, he just shrugged his shoulders and moved on heading for the exit.

…

 **Pocket Dimension; Unknown Time**

Beta, or rather Devoe, sat in the center of his miniature pocket dimension the size of a small house devoid of all furniture other than a large desk holding multiple monitors as well as a projector facing the wall with holographic telemetry connected to him.

"There's no use!" He shouted standing and ripping a few silver prods from his chest, "This body will still become no more," this was a problem as the current body would only last a few days at best even less with strain. He needed to think, it was something he was very good at.

Devoe was the smartest human in the Multiverse, he chose his victims wisely and not without reason. Black Adam had strength equal to Captain Marvel whom subsequently has equaled Superman during his career before Goku's arrival, all of that mystic might is now his to control. An intellectual marvel is nothing without external uses, using Grodd's telepathic prowess only furthers the power of his mind. Icicle Senior was crucial to phase one but, for phase two his ability to sneak and thieve from highly guarded facilities was the only advantage from absorbing him. Beta's body needed the powers of Grodd and Adam to keep it from deteriorating due to the drain his expansive mind takes.

Still, he could feel it, his body was getting weaker by the day; he needed a new host. A more powerful one, none of his clones have the stability he needed but, a real live Saiyan would. The next best thing would be a body with enhanced healing abilities; someone's metabolic system which had been sped up to extraordinary levels, he needed a speedster.

Devoe waved his hand over a small disc on his control-desk summoning several holographic screens displaying multiple different speedsters caught on his satellite surveillance monitors; Kid Flash, Flash, Impulse and Jay Garrick all using the speedforce for good, and then there was one other, Eobard Thawne. The Reverse Flash had been in multiple battles with both Wally West and Barry Allen but, he'd never truly won. His body channeled the negative-side of the speedforce. The perfect catalyst for Devoe's newest form, he could last weeks in a body such as his, however; trapping someone like the Flash would almost be too easy with his predictable hero nature. On the other hand, Reverse Flash was unpredictable and not always present in the current time-line, always jumping to different times to commit different crimes for different purposes. It would be difficult to trap him, to trick him even as Eobard Thawne is a future genius, a genius from the 23rd Century; even The Thinker would have difficulties out-smarting him spite him still being smarter. He wouldn't be so easily tricked as Grodd and Black Adam, no, he would need to catch him off guard, in his own domain. Traveling to the future cant be too hard for someone with infinite thought?

…

 **Themyscara; Gates of Tartarus; 5:45AM**

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Artemis sat at the entrance to Tartarus; Bruce had been in communication with Martian Manhunter for several minutes before returning to the loitering group with news from Central City, "Black Adam attacked the Flash earlier today; he called for reinforcements with Manhunter and Marvel showing up on the scene but, Adam escaped before he was subdued."

"Today? You mean in their time-zone, right?" Clark yawned as he leaned against a pillar of rocks.

Bruce nodded as Diana leaned back against a large rock formation of her own, "So? Seems pretty normal, only, Flash isn't someone Adam usually goes after off the bat, any obvious motives?"

Bruce pulled up a holographic map of the city that was attacked, "No, however; one coincidence is that Cadmus had an emergency lockdown sequence minutes after the fight began," he scrolled through security footage, "And with the League occupied, you won't believe who stepped in," reversing the image he showed Diana how Hera, Robin, and Conner attempted to thwart a robbery.

"What in the… She is so grounded!" Diana screamed stepping off the rock and getting closer to view the battle.

Superman glanced with his super-vision, "I'm surprised Conner put himself out there but, more importantly, is that another Super Saiyan with Hera?"

Bruce sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, he bares the energy signature that Saiyan's use when they transform but, not the frequency of someone from another Universe," He pulled up data and readings next to a smaller image of Beta.

Diana groaned for a moment analyzing the image, "Goku will not be happy about this; if our Universe has Saiyan's and they're of evil nature, they must be stopped."

Artemis leaned her head back in her arms, "Well, if Son Goku can take the crown from Hades, then I don't see why anyone would question his ability to fight some weaker Saiyan."

Superman raised a brow, "She has a point…"

Bruce flipped the screen back to face himself, "I'll scan the city for any energy signatures that may resemble our Saiyan friend; from there, I may be able to extrapolate a location."

Clark turned towards him with his cape twirling behind him, "Until then?"

Diana sat back down and dug her blade into the dirt as a resting spot for her palm, "A waiting game, I suppose."

…

 **Earth Space; 7:01AM EST**

Suddenly, after thousands of years of aimlessly hurtling through the dead of space, an oddly-shaped asteroid approached Earth's atmosphere as it soon met with resistance and millennia of debris slowly burned off it from re-entry heat. The flaming mass of extra-terrestrial origin flew through the blue-sky parting clouds making a bee-line for the ground at amazing speeds. The astronomers watching the sky from satellites and observatories couldn't even catch the object on their telemetry, it's speed was too great to calculate with standard equipment.

The formation made land-fall just outside Delaware with an intense shockwave flooding the mountainous range of trees and forestry. The crater was smoldering hot melting away anything remaining from the asteroids mass, almost anything; as a large beast like creature flung its arm up from the rocks awakening confused by centuries and centuries in a deep sleep. It uncovered itself slowly but, it was still covered in a thin protective armor similar to the of a radiation hazardous-material suit sporting two goggle-like eye slits and metal tubing extending across its body.

The beast looked around at the bright morning sky, filled with birds chirping and a rising sun beating down from above; he stared out at the sky for several minutes before loud chirping caught his attention from the edge of the clearing he'd made with his crater. He approached slowly enough so it didn't notice him, he stared at it as it poked around on a random branch, chirping obliviously whilst the beast carefully reached a hand out. So calm and collected that the bird didn't get startled by him, only staring at the hand, perhaps expecting food; the beautiful creature eventually leapt into the beasts palm out of curiosity.

Minutes went by as the beast examined the tiny chirping yellow warbler in the palm of his hand until, without warning or prompt, it used horrifying speed to crush the baby-bird in his hand with a sickening snap of its bones. The glass that hid its eyes shun crimson red as the monster looked into the sky and fired a massive beam of heat into the atmosphere shattering the glass to the suit's goggles. Now it's eyes beat-red eyes were visible and menacing as it jumped over a mile in distance and three-hundred-feet in altitude with one single bound. It's sights were set solely on the city that lie only dozens of miles away with tall-glimmering buildings in the skyline, the scent of a fellow Kryptonian called to it and it would soon taste his blood.

…

 **Meanwhile; Watchtower HQ; 9:38AM**

Martian Manhunter casually typed away on the holographic keys to the advanced computers of the Justice League's own design; he suddenly got a moderate alert from a small town just outside Metropolis city-limits, he raised his brown and simply turned his head over at the nearly empty base. It was a relatively quiet early morning so most on duty heroes were nonsleepers such as himself, Cyborg helping to sort data on a monitor not too far from him, and Aquaman the King of Atlantis. The Martian turned and approached with a smile after reading the reports of the alert.

"Victor, Arthur; would either of you mind giving me a hand on a small mission. It seems like it may be a bit much for just one person," he smiled as Aquaman took a long swig from his nearby whisky bottle and tossed it behind him without care.

"Gladly, my Martian friend!" He slowly reached for his trident and cracked his neck in preparation.

Cyborg swung his arm in a circle and yawned, "Yea, I been sitting at this computer for way too long, I could use some unplugged time."

They made their way to the teleporter pad as Cyborg simply tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet disassembling their molecules at the speed of light an sending them towards Earth and into the heat of battle.

…

 **Smyrna; Delaware; 9:40AM**

An entire legion of S.W.A.T and local police were squatted behind their cruisers with weapons of all kinds aimed at the massive nine-foot beast stomping its way through the main road towards them. Pistols, automatic rifles, shotguns, and even RPG blasts bounced off it's skin with little to no damage as the civilians were slowly evacuated from the buildings behind them. The only defense the small town had was barely putting a single scratch in the beasts dense-skin.

A large SWAT truck pulled up in reverse towards a small group of officers talking over the gun shots and explosions, "We got this puppy straight from lock-up, never thought we'd even use it!" three different officers grabbed each end of the four-foot cannon barrel as legs extended out from beneath it and gripped the asphalt with drills. It grabbed the ground for leverage and the officers quickly powered it up with a blue glowing light and long hum, "I don't care what it is; shoot that thing before it kills us all!"

They followed their commanding officer's orders and aimed the weapon directly for the creatures masked face as it let loose a sickening roar through the streets causing everyone to cover their ears, "Fire!" a light blue beam of energy streamed from the barrel slamming into the beast and pushing its heels through the concrete, an explosion followed quickly as the beam ceased fire. The smoke began to clear soon and from the billowing smoke covering the street, a red SUV flew from the air hitting the SWAT truck and exploding on contact killing the men using the weapon and injuring the commanding officer sending him to his back with a bloody nose.

The beast slowly approached the beam-cannon even as other officers fired their glocks in its face, it almost didn't notice; anything in its path was tossed away without care. The remaining officer crawled on his hands and knees as the creature slowly stepped towards him. He reached up and grabbed the handle to the cannon as the it leaned down and looked him in the eye with the weapon placed against his chest.

The officer smirked and powered it up, "Smile, you son of a bitch," he pulled the trigger and another stream of blue energy blasted the beast directly in its chest only, this time, it wasn't even phased let alone injured by it. He reached out and grabbed the gun crushing it in his hands like ton-foil as the officer fell back on his hands and crawled away with terror in his eyes, "What- What the hell are you?

The beast slowly continued its forward march, "Doomsday," it muttered the only word it knew in any language, let alone the English one. He was prepared to reach its bulky suited arm out to grasp the man's skull and crush it when a high-speed, high-density fist caught it in the side of the face; it flew through a building where a small explosion engulfed its body in searing gas-fueled flames.

Martian Manhunter landed and stood between the burning building and the officer who tried getting to his feet but, failed and stumbled disorientated into a large man. Aquaman grabbed his shoulders and stood him up forcefully, "Get your sea-legs under ya; we need you to get as many people to safety as possible!"

Cyborg's metallic feet clanked on the asphalt road, "I've already issued a digital evacuation alert for a three-mile radius, that should help," he immediately formed a sonic cannon out of his right arm, "Move!" the officer nearly tripped as he ran through the street and into the small groups of people leaving the area.

Aquaman looked at his comrades with worried expression as he readied his trident, "Well? I'm no mind-reading machine of the life, what in Poseidon's name is it?"

Manhunter smoke up first rubbing his raw knuckle, "It's immune to initial mental contact… and it's strong," the beast threw the building rubble off of it completely unphased by the fire and debris, "It seems to be feral; some sort of alien animal perhaps?"

It used tremendous speed to engage Manhunter but, failed as the Martian shifted his density without so much as moving sending the beast ramming into a parked police cruiser, "It certainly fights like one," Cyborg added scanning it with his wireless sensors, "It's definitely alien but, this things strength is off the chart and its cells are like nothing I've ever seen!"

Manhunter floated to grown level and tightened the cuffs to his organic-uniform, "Perhaps I can subdue it with a mental attack," he placed his hands to its head and allowed his Martian telepathy to focus in on Doomsday's brainwaves. Looking into his deepest thoughts and, while there wasn't much, what he could feel was death and torment the likes of which he couldn't even fathom was possible. Like he'd been killed in excruciating and personal ways for generations until he eventually became this mindless killing machine, J'ohn saw entire worlds turned to rubble in the wake of its incoherent rampages. This thing had been engineered to kill, to be the perfect killer in every conceivable way; this was when he saw the crimson eyes of the best staring back at him when he felt a sudden rush of mental power overtake him, "AGH!" Manhunter stumbled back in agony as Doomsday rushed forwards headbutted him in the skull sending him back through the burned building.

Manhunter tried getting to his feet, but, was surrounded by the searing flames; he was injured mentally and physically now surrounded by his greatest weakness.

Aquaman began running towards the monster as it shook its head and rid itself of mental confusion; the Atlantean was stopped by a robotic arm, "Put out the fires and get to J'ohn, I'll stall!" Cyborgs other arm morphed into a second sonic-canon as they both fired at the beast and pushed him back towards the cars and standing buildings; the sonics shattered the car windows around them while he slowly pushed through it.

Arthur spun and round-housed a fire-hydrant lid clean off its base, he quickly caught the water mid-air with his powers and redirected it over the building. The steam poured into the air as the sizzling sounds relieved the Martian from his crouched position as the seconds passed.

The beast powered through the sonic-blasts and grabbed Cyborg by his skull and tossed him over-head into a street car; the human-machine took a few seconds but, finally managed to recover and begin to stand again when Doomsday turned on his heel firing a beam of heat from his eyes destroying the car and causing a massive explosion.

Doomsday stared at the bright fire as it glowed over his suit but, he couldn't feel the heat, his suit was protecting him from it; Cyborg slowly walked from the fire injured tripping on his own foot and falling flat on his face, "We were wrong, it's intelligent; _he's_ learning!"

He was, Doomsday was, adapting to his environment and to each adversary; he was getting smarter by the moment and so far, nothing could stop him. He was done with Cyborg who was nearly unconscious, he turned back over to Aquaman helping Manhunter to his feet, "He shares some similarities to a Kryptonian but, they are different in other ways too… the pain it feels with every step it takes is unfathomable," the Martian turned to Aqualad, "He genuinely believes that killing everything he sees is the only way to end his pain!"

The Atlantean scoffed without pity, "Whatever it's hang up, it'll be dancing in Davy-Jones' locker when I'm done with him!" his attack was short lived as before he even made contact he was shot with a beam of heat sending him back-first into Manhunter whom was still recovering from the flames. They tumbled to a halt in the street where Doomsday approached slowly with an ominous crimson glow erupting from the burn-holes replacing the goggles that were in place prior. His ash-white bones pultruded from what looked like grey skin all around his face, he let loose a mighty roar so fierce it shook the town around them before proceeding to lift his foot and pound Martian Manhunter into the cement brutally, green blood spilling across the street in splatters.

"Attention… requesting full League response… not a drill… code red," Cyborg on his hands and knees muttered through his built-in communication as Doomsday suddenly turned to him after hearing this ceasing his stomping and moving back towards the android, "Oh, you… want… some?" With everything left in him, Cyborg stood and formed two metallic energy-rams sparking with electricity out of his arms, "Let's go!"

…

 **Themyscara; 10:27AM**

Bruce, Diana, Clark, and Artemis still sat in boredom whilst they waited for Goku to pound on the gates, a sign they knew he'd give once he was ready to leave. It was silence and boredome until a distress signal came in through Batman's equipment with a loud ringing that caught their attention.

"Cyborg?" Bruce waited for a response turning away to focus on the transmission, "What's attacking? Can you hear me?"

Diana gave Clark a look before turning back to Bruce, "Problem?" Artemis announced as she approached the trinity whom had gathered in a group.

Batman pulled his cowl over his head and activated his sensors, "We just got a full League request from Cyborg and now he's unresponsive."

Diana turned to the still gates and frowned, "But, what about-"

"I'll stay," Clark stated bluntly with a short smile, "I've done this type of thing for Goku before, it'll be fine."

Diana nodded and gave Clark a quick embrace, wrapping her arms around her chest, "Thank you, I'll owe you one!" she dipped back to Bruce whom was already making his way out of the cave.

"You're treating Lois and I to dinner this Saturday," he announced as she gave a quick giggle and began to float away, "Somewhere fancy!" he shouted for her to hear on the way out.

Clark turned his attention back to the gates to hell itself, "Come on, Goku, it's not like you to miss out on the action…"

…

 **Metropolis City Limits; 10:59AM**

Most of the Justice League had arrived on scene where the Military was being simply decimated by the beast rampaging through the streets; tanks were turned over with flames erupting from all sides of the main road. Doomsday could feel the scent getting more potent, either the Kryptonian was here or he had been very recently, either way? He wouldn't stop till it and everything else was dead.

Soldiers had laid out a barricade on the far end of the street just as the town's police department had earlier only with greater numbers and not only trucks but, tanks and highway barricades as well. They all set up a line of fire where military-grade hardware had been set up; multiple beam-canons, assault rifles, tanks, multi-barrel RPG launchers and anything else they could think of were simply unleashing hell on the beast, however, he didn't even seem to notice them.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Kid Flash, and other b-list heroes lead the evacuation of the city building by building as fast as they could. Keeping the civilians safe was their number one priority while the heavy hitters were attempting to stop the titanic monstrosity. Hal Jordan, Shazam, Flash, and Captain Atom were on the scene attacking from every angle they could think of; Lantern and Atom rained beams of energy down from above onto his back keeping pinned for as long as possible whilst Shazam flew in from below delivering strikes and blows with the force of a planet behind them. The fight seemed pretty one sided with Shazam simply beating on the beast left and right until suddenly his eyes zipped around, the beast was analyzing his attack pattern and finally he was ready to fight back. Shazam came in with a cackling fist of mystic lighting when, without prompt, the creature caught his fist in the palm of his hand; he groaned and cracked his neck in preparation for a devastating assault.

Shockwaves flew through the city, cracking asphalt and tearing through buildings as Shazam was beaten down; left cross, right cross, knee-strike, each of his attacks were upper-body based focusing more on the overwhelming strength of is fists. Eventually, the suit that held his body was torn through at the knuckles revealing bone-like spikes resembling brass-knuckles that cut into the mystic-champion with every blow. Shazam landed an uppercut to Doomsday's solar-plexus but, he only slipped back a few inches before grabbing the warrior by his waist and swinging backwards to reverse pile-drive his opponent into the street head first. Shazam fell onto his stomach in pain as he groaned, Green Lantern came in with a shout forming a locomotive out of will-power which shattered on contact with the beast's body, Doomsday grabbed the Lantern by the neck and slammed a fist directly into his nose sending him toppling to the ground.

Flash sped around him at thousands of times faster than light sending bolts of speed-force lightning into him over and over attempting to do some damage but, the beast continued to adapt soon recovering from the blasts. He balled his fists up and spiked the ground with tremendous force uprooting metric-tons of asphalt and dirt sending the speedster flying through a window of a near-by office building.

Captain Atom landed nearby with the beast facing away from him approaching the fallen speedster, "Cyborg said you're almost Kryptonian; I'm not going to pretend to know the specifics but, I know what a Kryptonian is powered by," his fists began glowing a dark crimson hue as radiation began pouring off of him in waves, "Let's see how you handle the heat of a thousand red suns you disgusting ape!" He thrust his palms forward firing the beam into his back sending it face first into the office building. He rapid fired blast after blast of red-solar radiation as fast as he could until he paused to examine the results and ensure that Flash wasn't caught in the attacks. The speedster flew through the solid debris as he phased his molecules to an extensive degree; he zipped across the street lining up with Atom and a recovering Shazam.

"Did we get it?"

Atom smirked with confidence, "If he's anything like Superman? He'll be down for the cou-" He was interrupted when a grey-boned fist flew from beneath him and grabbed his foot with an unbreakable grip, he growled and broke free from the street he tunneled under and threw Atom into a nearby tank.

Flash sped over and grabbed Shazam before he could be attacked, zipping them a block away to relative safety, "How far are the reinforcements? The other Lanterns? Superman and Goku?"

Flash grit his teeth as two tanks were back-handed out of the way with Doomsday stampeding towards them, "Too far; it cant fly so an aerial approach is your best bet," He sped away with a trail of yellow lightning as Shazam gulped taking off into the sky. He flew directly up but, wasn't expecting the beast follow him up with a mighty leap grabbing him by the skull, placing his sharp-boned knees to his back, and pile-driving him into the ground from 200-feety up at Mach-two. The shockwave disturbed the structural integrity of the surrounding buildings as they went deeper and deeper into the city with their struggle; Doomsday walked away from the rubble when he was tackled by Hal and Atom, the former using emerald will-power gauntlets and the latter utilizing red-solar powered fists. They unleashed a flurry of super-fast fists each one making contact with the beasts face and torso; Atom uppercutted him in chin while Lantern came from behind summoning glowing chains to restrain him by the arms, neck and chest. This gave Captain Atom the opportunity to bombard him with his radiating fists as fast as he could throw them sending groans and saliva from its lips; "Nothing I do is working!" Atom shouted as Hal formed mechanical energy-boots that dug into the ground for support against the struggling Doomsday.

"The other Lanterns… should be here… any second!" Hal shouted with visible sweat beading across his forehead when he heard a familiar shout from above.

"I heard a poozer crying for help in his own sector, was I right?" Kilowag the alien cross between a giant-bipedal pig and a slobbering warthog landed next to Hal with John Stewart and Guy Gardner by his side. All three added their will-power together forming shackles and chains around the struggling beasts legs, arms, and wrists.

"Sorry we're so late, some idiot was trying to take over Xandar-7 for the resources," John muttered his apology focusing more power on his ring.

"Better late… than never! This thing… is like… nothing I've ever… seen!" Hal responded when Guy Gardner decided to let his chains loose.

"The how about we end this!" He flew upwards focusing all of his will-power into his ring from his heart, mind, and soul; "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" An expansive wave of green energy suddenly materialized and began filtering into his ring finger, "Let those who worship evil's might beware my power GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" He pointed his ring down unleashing his most powerful beam of energy capable of blowing star-systems to the cosmic-winds all focused into a single building sized beam that sent the other Lanterns flying.

Shazam could barely look up from his crater to see what had happened, all he could see was ash and smoldering rock; a ringing sounded in their ears causing the world around them to appear silent. Guy Gardner floated for a moment until the green-hue that signaled his flight began to flicker around him and he fell, floated and fell again repeating the process till he made it to the ground tumbling to a sprawl, "Pretty much out of juice but, that should take care of… that?"

The smoke began to dissipate when they saw the movement within the clouds of ash and dust, Doomsday casually walked out into the clear air; "That isn't possible…" Guy muttered stepping back in horror, "Jordan, what the hell is that thing!?"

The beast grumbled and looked Gardner in the eye, "DOOMSDAY!" he coupled this battle-cry with a roar that physically shook the entire city of Metropolis and likely the state of Delaware around it; the Lantern's covered their ears which distracted from the beast running and leaping fist first at an unprotected Guy Gardner.

…

 **Cadmus HQ; 12:01PM**

"Ma'am," a high-ranking advisor approached the desk of a tall African-American woman, plus sized in a black pan-suit facing the large ten-story window where only a few miles away she could hear the battle taking place for survival, "We've locked down the facility and executed proper shipment protocols for a code red situation!" He looked down at his clipboard and nervously looked back up at her, "Is there anything else I should do?"

The woman was silent, completely silent as she barely even addressed his presence in the room; "Send in General Eiling; otherwise we are not to be disturbed," She ordered as the man quickly nodded and ran out of the room with haste.

"Yes, Ms. Waller."

Only five minutes passed before a middle-aged six-foot tall man walked in the room wearing official military garb proving his valor and service to the country, "Amanda? This is no time to be calling in favors."

"I want you to send in Project: Firestorm," She ordered and didn't ask, although; the General was one of the very few people on Earth that didn't have to directly obey her commands on sight.

"What? Hell no, are you kidding?" He approached her desk and put a hand flat on the mahogany wood, "That thing is doing more damage to the League than Cadmus ever has! Let them kill each other for all we care!"

She turned to face him and expressed a glare that would give the Batman a run for his money, "And if they can't contain it? It's adapting to them, getting stronger, smarter! Soon nothing will be able to stop it."

General Eiling sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, the Governor has issued a state of emergency, the city is already half-evacuated; we intercepted specs from a loosely sent JL signal, we think from the Cyborg."

"Your point, General, _get to it_."

"According to the smartest computer alive, that whatever-it-is is part Kryptonian;" He flashed a sinister grin as he knew Amanda would get the hint to what it he was referring.

Her eyes widened for the first time as head of Cadmus, "You want to nuke one of the most densely populated cities in America? Are you out of your mind? Have you gone completely senile?!"

"Not just any nukes, Waller, Kryptonite nukes; a hundred megatons each," He continued by tightening his collar, "And then we send Firestorm to absorb any residual radiation; once the city is evacuated there's no way it could back-fire!"

Amanda pounded the desk with a balled-up fist, "Even one house has civilians trapped in it, even one, and we're dead and buried!" she turned back to the destruction rampaging in the city below, "Imagine if destroy the beast? If we do the one thing the Justice League couldn't do? We could sway public opinion in our favor making future plans to rid the Earth of them all the easier. We use the nukes as a last resort only, am I clear?"

"You're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to-"

Waller turned back to Eiling with her hands folded neatly behind her back, "Am I clear, General?"

He huffed and straightened his military jacket regaining his composure, "Firestorm deploys in five."

…

 **Downtown Metropolis; 12:11PM**

Wonder Woman flew over the devastation and tightened her jaw, "How could something so strong exist?" she noticed several unconscious colorful bodies lying in the wreckage and flew down to aid them. She touched down just as the Bat-Jet soared overhead deploying the caped-crusader himself.

Diana approached the group of decimated heroes, Kilowag, Gardner, Hal, Stewart, Shazam, and Atom all laying within twenty or so feet of one another either unconscious or simply groaning with bodies too broken to stand, "What did this to all of you?"

A streak of yellow-lighting followed by a short clap of thunder zipped from behind which Diana immediately recognized as the Flash, "It calls itself Doomsday; Cyborg thinks it's Kryptonian but, red-sun energy had no effect, neither did the Speed-Force."

"You survived first contact?" She asked turning towards him from her fallen comrades as he pointed to his back were a shred in his suit revealed a long burning gash in his skin still dripping blood.

"Barely," he looked at his arguably far stronger team-mates and gave a long sigh, "They weren't fast enough… any word from our two overpowered friends?"

Wonder Woman unsheathed her sword and turned towards the loud thundering echoes of mayhem filtering through the streets, "Goku's not around right now and Superman's staying to wait for him," she began her walk towards the battle gearing up for the fight of her life by stretching her free arm.

"Well, you might want to tell him the time for waiting his up; this thing is like nothing we ever faced, we can't beat it without out our biggest guns," He followed along side her as the Speed-Force began coursing through his eyes and veins via visible surges of electricity.

"We might have to do for now," she looked up at the sky as a red-hot beam of energy flew overhead at Mach five heading directly for their target, "What was that?"

Doomsday launched an abandoned double-barreled tank into the sky savagely with no target in mind besides destruction; Firestorm approached the scene and immediately blasted the tank with orange molecular energy that literally warped the weaponized-vehicle's cells into a giant mass of water which harmlessly dispersed towards the ground, spraying over a small fire.

Firestorm landed before the beast using the flames from his hands and feet as propulsion; He looked over at burning-man with an enraged expression finally finding it's next victim, it charged towards Firestorm whom erupted in yellow flames jumping over the beast, back flipping behind him, and unleashing a torrent of combustion into its back. For the first time, the beast screeched in pain turning to back hand the flames but, only receiving the scorching heat to his arms and torso instead. Doomsday fired his heat-vision up at Firestorm whom cut the flame-propelled flight to avoid being struck, landing on the ground and tactically continuing his bombardment of heat approaching closer with every blast.

Doomsday powered through screaming at the very top of his lungs as he did, he socked Firestorm in the jaw sending him tumbling back into a sprawl where his palms turned red-hot applying his energy to the asphalt roads around him melting it in waves. He created a massive tarpit which slowly trapped the behemoths feet in thick pools of burning asphalt. Firestorm stood and formed orbs of fire that he began pelting the stagnated monster with one by one before condensing even hotter flames into one point and firing a beam of pure nuclear-fission, hotter than the core of the sun, directly into his chest. The titan fired beams of heat-vision from it's eyes to counter the nuclear-energy from Firestorm but, the government experiment wouldn't let up; he ceased fire, juked around the ocular-blast, and proceeded to absorb the heat from his heat-vision firing it back from his other hand as his own weapon.

Wonder Woman, Batman, and Flash approached from the side-lines observing as the new-face actually managed to hold his own against this incredibly powerful alien creature that had already taken down half the Justice League, "Impressive," Diana noted as she watched his fighting style, "Whoever he is, he's been trained well."

Batman spoke up with an annoyed grumble, "That's Cadmus' personal attack dog, a genetic experiment gone wrong and controlled, dubbed Firestorm."

Flash scowled beneath his cowl, "They put a leash on a human being? That can't be legal."

"It's not, but they're too powerful of an organization for anyone to blow the whistle on them; even if he kills that thing, we cannot let Cadmus have it," Bruce reiterated as he began typing coordinates into his gauntlet for his Bat-Jet which circled around towards them a few dozen-clicks out.

Firestorm soon overwhelmed the beast and began approaching to end the fight, ceasing fire from his left and reaching out at it to change its molecules into something harmless. The fight was all but done when suddenly, before he could make contact with Doomsday, he reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him with insane force and slamming him back-first into the ground. The street shattered with his impact and he didn't have anytime to react before he received a star-crushing stomp to his chest digging him further into the ground. Doomsday began pounding on the experiment, blow after blow, fist after fist, the entire city shook with every punch until there was nothing left but a smoldering corpse and a pool of blood in a deep crater.

"Holy shit," Flash muttered as the three stared out at the steam sizzled smoke wafting off the horror-show, "We have to stop that thing, like, yesterday!"

Wonder Woman stuttered for a moment, "C-Can it even be stopped? Is it even killable?"

Batman finished typing up commands into his gauntlet before looking up at the beast, "Everything dies," the jet soared above launching three missiles down at the battle targeting Doomsday himself. Bruce quickly gave himself an air-breather mask that filters out poisonous materials, "Flash, I need you to circle around him at super-speed after those missiles detonate."

"Why?"

Bruce stepped back in preparation, "Just do it!"

Flash zipped away through the battle-field getting to a good vantage point on a toppled building as the missiles made three small explosions hitting Doomsday's back directly, each releasing clouds of green dust; Barry knew exactly what this was now, he used his speed to create a funnel around the beast keeping all of the dust inside the funnel for as long as possible. The mindless creature swung his fists wildly attempting to hit the speedster mid-run but, he expertly vibrated his molecules through any obstructions that came his way from fists to the smallest pebble. Soon, the titan began to slow down, tiring himself out caused increased inhalation of the gasses surrounding him; it also absorbed into his skin after several seconds of exposure. He fell to his knees in exasperation, getting disoriented and dropping to his hands; the speedster came to a stop in front of his two fellow leaguers analyzing the results of their plan.

"You keep Kryptonite gas on your Bat-Jet?"

Bruce didn't answer but instead stepped forwards with glowing energy cuffs built for meta-humans such as Black Adam and Sinestro to dampen their enhanced strength; he slowly approached with caution, reaching out and attaching them to his wrists. They hummed to life sending surges of neon-blue energy over his bulking arms, severely nullifying his power in the process. "We need to get a transport chamber that can produce enough Kryptonite to keep him consistently subdued until he's safely locked away."

Flash stepped forwards realizing it was likely safe now, "Where do we even put something like this? He'd break out of any prison on Earth."

Bruce put a hand to his chin and turned to the speedster, "the Phantom Zone, or maybe you could run him into the Speed-Force?"

"I don't think you understand how difficult it is to do that and not get trapped there myself…"

Doomsday looked up ever so slightly, his mind was clearing already, his vision was aligning properly allowing him see the heroes discussing his capture to one another nonchalantly. He peered down to his cuffs and tightened his wrists, he could move but, he could feel it dampening his power. It made him angry. Angrier than he was before, he needed to get free, to continue killing, it was what he was born to do, what he was _breed_ to do. With a single roar he lifted his bulky arms and shattered the energy cuffs with a single tug apart of his arms immediately bringing them down on Bruce whom saw his entire life flash before his eyes, moment by moment.

He opened an eye just a few seconds later to find Diana holding his wrists up with brute strength; her heels dug into the scorched asphalt, "This doesn't make any sense," Bruce shouted as he observed his readings and backed away strategically, "It's gotten stronger!" After a minute or two struggling with Wonder Woman, Doomsday quickly backhanded her to the side and went after Batman.

Flash stepped in and sent a fist towards his chest at half-a-million times the speed of light with the relative density of a dwarf-star, however; it made direct contact with his torso only pushing him back a few feet. The snapping sound of Barry's wrist was excruciating just to listen to as the beast backhanded him as well tumbling into a slab of concrete, breaking his hip in the process. If he weren't a speedster, he'd never walk again but, his accelerated healing helped a great deal.

Batman unhooked his utility belt as Doomsday stepped forward leaping over the beast's head with his acrobatic-skill; He reached up to grab the Bat but, missed as the agile vigilante slipped through his grasp with centimeters to spare leaving a red-flashing bright-yellow utility belt around his neck. He tumbled to an expert sprawl and revealed a detonator he'd pulled at the last minute pressing down on the pin engulfed Doomsday in a building-crushing explosion point-blank which allowed Batman adequate time required for him to pull his final weapon out of his thin skin-tight pocket, a small six-inch dagger sheathed in a lead-casing; he pulled the sheath off and tossed it revealing a pure neon-green Kryptonite blade, "Let's dance."

…

To be continued…

Read, Review, and Follow!


End file.
